


Grab a hold: Mind

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Grab a Hold [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Ending, Dark, Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-06
Updated: 2010-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 159,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich hätte Lindsey - wieder einmal - sterben sollen. Doch er hat überlebt. Vorerst.<br/>Angel ist darüber alles andere als begeistert und macht dem ehemaligen Anwalt das Leben zur Hölle, ganz egal wie sehr dieser auch versucht, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen und wie oft er auch beteuert, dass er ganz gewiss nicht zu Wolfram und Hart zurück will.<br/>Der Vampir legt sich einen Plan zurecht, was er mit Lindsey anfangen könnte. Doch Angel ist nicht der Einzige, der Pläne mit dem jungen Mann hat und früher oder später muss der Vampir erkennen, dass sein Feindbild vielleicht doch nicht mehr stimmt.<br/>Natürlich hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, dass er den Kerl womöglich gern haben könnte. Doch das Leben hält noch einige Überraschungen bereit, sogar für einen Untoten ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Den Lauf der Dinge verändern

**Author's Note:**

> Fortsetzung zu "Grab a hold: Body"
> 
> Was bisher geschah (Zusammenfassung):
> 
>  
> 
> _Angel ließ Lindsey von Lorne erschießen, doch damit war er den Anwalt irgendwie noch immer nicht los. Lindsey existierte zwischen den Welten als Geist und lernte eine neue Seite von Angel kennen … und lieben._
> 
>  
> 
> _Die beiden kamen sich trotz aller Schwierigkeiten immer näher und als Angel plötzlich in großer Gefahr war und alle seine Freunde durch eine hinterhältige Falle von Wolfram und Hart verliert, lässt sich Lindsey auf einen gefährlichen und für ihn äußerst folgenschweren Handel mit den Mächten der Ewigkeit ein:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Er darf Leben, doch alles, was in seiner Existenz als Geist passiert ist, was er sich erarbeitet hat – das Vertrauen des Vampirs und seine Zuneigung – gehen verloren als hätten diese Ereignisse nie statt gefunden. Als Bonus bekommt er auch noch die Visionen, die schon Cordelia beinahe das Leben gekostet hätten._
> 
>  
> 
> _Beladen mit dem Wissen, was sein könnte, wenn Angel ihm doch nur wieder vertrauen würde, sporadischen Kopfschmerzattacken und hässlichen Bildern, und einer Vergangenheit und Freundschaften, die nur noch in seinem Kopf existieren, sowie dem Wissen um seinen nahenden Tod, den es zu verhindern gilt, wird Lindsey wieder ins Leben geworfen. Die Zeit wird zurückgedreht …_

Die tiefe Schwärze, die Lindsey umgeben hatte, wandelte sich in Farben und Formen, er erkannte den Eingang zu dem Gebäude, in welchem er gestorben war, geriet ins Stolpern. Plötzlich drehte sich alles. Ein stechender Schmerz tobte ohne Vorwarnung in seinem Kopf. Lindsey biss die Zähne zusammen, traf hart auf den Stufen auf, als er trotz seiner Bemühungen, aufrecht zu bleiben, zu Boden ging. Bilder schossen vor seinen Augen vorbei wie eine rasende Diashow, wandelten sich in kurze Filmausschnitte.

Er sah Lorne, die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet, sah sich selbst zu Boden gehen. Er sah Wes und seinen Gegner, der ihm einen Dolch tief in den Körper rammte, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Und er sah Gunn, der wie ein Berserker unter den Vampiren wütete und dabei schwer verwundet wurde. Erneut umgab ihn Dunkelheit, Regen, eine Seitengasse und hunderte finsterer Gegner, die auf Angel, Gunn, Illyria und Spike einschlugen. Dann war wieder alles schwarz, nur der Schmerz blieb ihm von der Vision erhalten.

„Verdammte Scheiße!“, entfuhr es ihm und er presste die Handballen gegen die Schläfen, um seinen Schädel daran zu hindern, in tausend Teile zu zerspringen. „Argh!“, knurrend richtete er sich halb auf, blinzelte, schüttelte den Kopf, was sich aber als grober Fehler entpuppte, denn der Schmerz wurde noch einmal intensiver und erneut überkam ihn ein Schwindelgefühl.

„Himmel! Wie hat Cordelia das ausgehalten?“, knurrte er finster und rieb sich stöhnend den Nacken.

„Lindsey?“ Lindsey zuckte zusammen. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass Lorne bei ihm war. Er war tatsächlich zurück. Und offensichtlich am Leben. Noch. „Alles... alles in Ordnung?“

„Nein, verdammt.“ Lindsey stieß langsam die Luft aus und hob den Blick, beschloss dann aber, sich erst mal auf die Stufen zu hocken, anstatt aufzustehen. Ihm war noch immer schwindlig.

„Was ist denn los?“

„Du musst weg.“

„Was?“ Lorne sah ihn völlig verdutzt an. „Aber Angel hat gesagt...“

„Lorne.“ Lindsey hob den Blick, starrte ihn finster an. „Ich weiß, was Angel gesagt hat. Er hat gesagt, dass du mich töten sollst. Und du willst mich erschießen, sobald ich meinen Auftrag erfüllt habe.“ Lorne wich zurück, sah Lindsey entsetzt an, zog die Waffe, richtete sie auf den Mann.

„Das... wieso... woher weißt du... und warum...“ Lindsey starrte die Waffe an, seufzte tief.

„Steck das Ding weg, bevor du noch jemandem wehtust.“

„Und dann wirst du mich töten. Oh nein!“ Lornes Hand zitterte, was Lindsey dann doch etwas beruhigte. Ganz offensichtlich war dem grünen Dämon selbst nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ihn hier und jetzt zu erschießen.

„Okay. Ganz ruhig. Ich werde dich nicht töten. Hätte ich sicherlich nichts davon. Aber wenn du mich jetzt tötest, dann kann ich die da drin nicht erledigen und Angels Plan schlägt fehl. Das wollen wir nicht, oder?“

„Ja ... nein, aber Angel ...“

„Hör mir doch auf mit dem brütenden Vampir! Wenn du dich nicht bald auf die Socken machst und Gunn hilfst, wird er sterben. Und wenn du mich hier noch länger aufhältst, stirbt Wesley auch noch. Also steck die Waffe weg und verzieh dich.“

„Warum sollte ich dir trauen.“

„Soll ich singen?“

„Ich habe dich schon oft singen hören, Lindsey. Du gehörst hier nicht dazu.“

„Ja, lassen wir ihn die Dreckarbeit machen und legen ihn dann um. Sehr interessante Philosophie!“ Lindsey wurde langsam wütend. Ihm lief die Zeit davon. Da er Gunns und Wesleys Tod in seiner Vision auch gesehen hatte, ging Lindsey davon aus, dass es seine Aufgabe war, die Geschehnisse tatsächlich zu verändern. Und er war froh darüber. Das würde Angel viel Trauer und Schmerz ersparen. Irgendwie musste er Lorne jedoch schnell überzeugen. Eigentlich hätte der Dämon ja bereits merken müssen, dass sich etwas geändert hatte, als Lindsey die Vision bekam, doch allem Anschein nach war er etwas zu fixiert auf seinen Auftrag und verstand nicht recht, was gerade passiert war. Lindsey seufzte erneut und fing einfach an, zu singen. Obgleich ihm klar war, dass der Text vielleicht nicht unbedingt beruhigend auf Lorne wirken würde.

_“It's been a long time  
Since I wore this rattlesnake smile  
And lotta my friends haven't seen it in quite a while  
I feel my eyes rollin' deep inside my head  
And there's a feeling of misconception in the air  
Yeah, I'm startin' to see  
Yeah, I do believe _

_I used to have a soft southern glowing face  
I used to lead my heartaches away on the chase  
When you get stung with the heart of a little child  
Well, that's how you get that rattlesnake smile _

_You better keep your distance  
In this tangled shape I'm in  
Now no one had better touch me right now  
In this cold-blooded thick skin  
Oh I said you better run real fast  
When you hear that rattlin' sound  
Well, you better run real fast, man,  
Or this one's gonna knock you down[ **[1]**](http://buffyfanfiction.info/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=20465#_ftn1)”_

Mit gewisser Genugtuung bemerkte Lindsey, wie sich die Augen des Dämons vor ihm weiteten und die Waffe etwas sank. Er verzichtete darauf, noch weiter zu singen und sah Lorne einfach abwartend an.

„Wie ist das möglich?“

„Zweite Chance erhalten“, schlug Lindsey vor.

„Da ist vieles, was ich erst verdauen muss...“ Lorne ließ die Waffe erst einmal sinken. „Was ich nicht verstehe.“

„Bitte. Ich beantworte dir alle Fragen, die dir in den Sinn kommen ... Nachdem wir das hier alles erledigt haben. Du musst mir helfen, Lorne. Ich kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein. Geh zu Gunn und sorg dafür, dass er sofort in ein Krankenhaus kommt, falls er schon verwundet ist. Bitte.“ Es war Lindsey egal, dass er bettelte und er hätte Lorne wohl fast alles versprochen, damit dieser endlich ging und sie die Zukunft verändern konnten.

„Ist dir ernst.“ Eine vorsichtige Feststellung.

„Verdammt ernst.“ Lindsey nickte bestimmt.

„Vision?“

„Ja. Wes stirbt, Gunn wird schwer verwundet und stirbt später im Krankenhaus... ich werde erschossen. Wie soll Angel die große Schlacht gewinnen, wenn ihm die Kämpfer ausgehen?“

„Aber warum hast du...!“

„Später“, knurrte Lindsey und stand endgültig auf. Lornes Hand mit der Waffe zuckte kurz nach oben, doch Lindsey bewegte sich von ihm weg und der Dämon verharrte. „Geh!“, drängte Lindsey, drehte dem Grünen danach einfach den Rücken zu und betrat das Gebäude. Er atmete auf, als kein Schuss fiel und ihn hinterrücks niederstreckte.

Lindsey hielt sich nicht weiter auf. Wieder einmal – zumindest erinnerte er sich noch genau daran, als er die Gegner zum ersten Mal niedergemetzelt hatte – schaltete er seine Gegner ohne allzu große Mühe im Alleingang aus. Diesmal jedoch in wahrer Rekordzeit. Er verzichtete darauf, sein Schwert und die Hände vom Blut zu befreien, oder sonst irgendwie noch eine Minute länger zu bleiben als unbedingt nötig. Kaum hatte er den letzten Gegner enthauptet und sichergestellt, dass sie wirklich alle tot waren, rannte Lindsey aus dem Gebäude und eilte zu Wesley, darum betend, dass er nicht schon zu spät kam.

„Dachten sie wirklich, sie hätten eine reelle Chance?“ Lindsey holte tief Luft. Die Worte kamen nur gedämpft durch die Türe, doch es klang brisant. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm er sein Schwert wieder in die Rechte und wappnete sich für den bevorstehenden Kampf. Er wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde.

„Ich verändere das Prinzip der Wirklichkeit nach meinem Wünschen. Ihre Zaubertricks töten einen Magier wie mich niemals.“

Lindsey öffnete die Tür leise und hoffte auf einen Überraschungsmoment, der ihm wenigstens einen geringen Vorteil verschaffen konnte. Er hatte es mit Cyvus Vail, einem Magier zu tun, ein Auftritt a la Berserker, wie kurz zuvor, würde ihm hier wohl nicht nutzen. Er schlich durch die Tür, presste sich an das dunkle Holz. Wesley hing mitten in der Luft, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Der Magier stand direkt vor dem jungen Briten, abgelenkt, zu sehr auf Wesley konzentriert, um Lindsey zu bemerken. Ein Vorteil. Lindsey schlich näher, suchte Deckung hinter Wesleys Körper, hoffte inständig, dass der Magier ihn nicht bemerkt würde.

„Dann kann ich’s nur auf die gute altmodische Art versuchen.“ Wesleys Worte waren leise, gepresst. Lindsey sah das Messer, sah, wie Cyvus Vail den Angriff ohne große Mühe abwehrte.

„Jaaaa. So können wir das auch machen.“ Der Magier wandte sich halb um, streckte die Hand aus. Lindsey nutzte die Gelegenheit zum Angriff.

„Genau das“, knurrte er. Er war schnell, aber nicht schnell genug. Der Magier hatte plötzlich ein Kurzschwert in der Hand, wehrte Lindseys Angriff ab.

„Was?“ Ein Blitzen in den hässlichen Augen. Wesley wurde nach hinten geschleudert, knallte erst gegen das Holz der Türe und dann auf den Boden.

„Zu schwach für zwei Gegner?“, Lindsey vollführte eine Drehung, griff erneut an. Doch er konnte seinen Angriff nicht vollenden. Unsichtbare Hände packten ihn, hielten ihn fest. Wesley hatte sich indes wieder aufgerappelt. Er stand etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, aber er stand. Ein Feuerball erschien in seiner Hand, traf den Magier. Lindsey wurde seinerseits gegen die Wand geschleudert. Der Aufprall presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.

Schwungvoll ging die Tür auf und Illyria stürmte herein. Sie blickte sich um. „Wesley.“

Sie eilte zu ihm. „Du bist nicht verwundet“, stellte sie fest. Der Brite blinzelte kurz, doch rasch hatte er sich gefasst und sah seinen Gegner an.

„Lasst uns das endlich beenden“, knurrte er. Ein weiterer Feuerball erschien in seiner Handfläche.

„Ein zweitklassiger Magier, ein kleines Mädchen und ein Schwertkämpfer mit einem zu großen Ego. Mehr habt ihr nicht zu bieten? Ihr könnt mir nicht mehr schaden als der Magier allein.“ Cyvus Vail lachte.

Lindsey blickte kurz zu Illyria und Wesley hinüber, leckte sich über die Lippen, machte sich innerlich bereit. Er hoffte, die anderen würden seinen nächsten Angriff gut nutzen.

„Arroganz ist das Selbstbewusstsein des Minderwertigkeitskomplexes[[2]](http://buffyfanfiction.info/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=20465#_ftn2)“, erklärte er mit einem leichten Lächeln und griff Cyvus erneut an. Natürlich konnte er dem Magier nichts anhaben. Erneut hielten ihn unsichtbare Kräfte, ehe er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Wesleys Feuerball verschwand ebenso schnell wie er aufgetaucht war, diesmal jedoch in der Hand des Gegners.

„Das könnte ich auch von euch behaupten“, erklärte der Finsterling lächelnd.

Illyria setzte sich in Bewegung, kam auf den Magier zu. Zu Lindseys Erleichterung schien dieser Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, die Frau aufzuhalten. Sein Schwert wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen, doch dann war er wieder frei. Ein weiterer Feuerball flog auf Cyvus zu, der ihn jedoch einfach in eine andere Richtung lenkte. Direkt auf Lindsey zu. Dieser entkam nur knapp dem magischen Geschoss, indem er zur Seite hechtete. Cyvus Vail sagte etwas, doch Lindsey hörte nicht wirklich hin. Er streckte die Hand aus, konzentrierte sich. Sein Schwert kam ihm entgegen und kaum hatte er den Griff in der Hand, sprang Lindsey auf und zog das Schwert mit aller Kraft nach unten durch.

Durch seine Flucht vor dem Feuerball war er nahe genug an ihren Gegner heran gekommen, dass das Schwert den Magier tatsächlich traf. Die Klinge schnitt durch Stoff und Fleisch, Cyvus’ Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, Illyria kam vollends frei, holte im heranstürmen aus und zerschmetterte mit einem Faustschlag den Kopf des Magiers.

Wesley sank etwas in die Knie und auch Lindsey musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn die Kämpfe mehr Kraft gekostet hatten, als ihm lieb war. Er ließ das Schwert auf den Boden fallen und starrte die Überreste ihres Gegners an.

„Seit wann verfügen Sie über derartige Fähigkeiten?“ Wesley sah Lindsey an. „Und was machen Sie hier überhaupt?“

„Beinahe selbst drauf gehen, bei dem irrsinnigen Versuch, Ihren britischen Arsch zu retten“, knurrte Lindsey. Nicht, dass er Dank erwarten durfte, aber er musste sich auch nicht alles gefallen lassen. „Ich hab meine Gegner abgehakt und dachte mir, ich helfe aus.“

„Ich hatte meine ebenfalls getötet“, erklärte Illyria. „Ein unbestimmter Drang trieb mich hierher. Ich dachte, ich würde dich sterbend vorfinden.“

„Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten.“ Wesley klopfte seine Kleidung aus.

„So weit hergeholt war die Idee ja wohl nicht“, murmelte Lindsey. Ein wütender Blick traf ihn und er verzichtete darauf, noch weiter in der Wunde herumzubohren. „Wie dem auch sei. Wir müssen los. Angel braucht uns.“

„Uns? Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, dass sie je wirklich zum Team gehört haben.“

„Ja, bad News, Wächterlein. Gehöre jetzt wohl doch dazu.“ Lindsey hob das Schwert wieder auf und sah Wesley finster an. Sein Blick fiel auf Illyria, die ihn mit einem wirklich seltsamen Blick musterte. Er stutzte, fragte sich insgeheim, ob sie sich etwa an das erinnern konnte, was zuvor – _davor... nun ja eigentlich ja danach, so ungefähr jetzt bald, aber jetzt eben nicht mehr_ \- passiert war, da wandte sie sich ab und verließ den Raum.

„Komm Wesley. Ich wünsche noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Ich will meiner Natur folgen.“ Wesley warf Lindsey noch einen finsteren Blick zu und folgte ihr dann. Seufzend ging Lindsey ebenfalls los.

~*~

Angel betrat die Gasse. Es regnete in Strömen und war dunkel. Weltuntergangsstimmung. Wie passend!

„Buh“ Angel wandte sich um und erblickte Spike, der aus der Dunkelheit trat.

„Sind die anderen schon hier?“ Angel hoffte, betete, dass sein Team nicht auf ihn und Spike reduziert war. Nicht nur, weil sie dann kaum eine Chance hatten. Vor allem wollte er sich nicht mit dem Tod so vieler Freunde auseinandersetzen müssen. Noch nicht. Als Vampir musste er das früher oder später ohnehin noch tun. Doch später war ihm eindeutig lieber.

„Nein. Noch keiner. Spürst du’s schon?“ Spike sah nicht unbedingt besser aus als er selbst. Blutig und nicht mehr unbedingt in Topform. Aber er war da. Angel nickte. Natürlich fühlte er die Hitze, die Gefahr.

„Ja. Sie kommen näher.“ Spike und er blickten sich um.

„Wir können uns endlich mal austoben!“ Spike versuchte zu lächeln, doch es misslang irgendwie.

Neben ihnen tauchte wie aus dem Nichts Illyria auf. Sie hatte zwei Männer dabei. Angel starrte zwischen den Dreien hin und her, dann knurrte er und noch ehe er die zwei Schritte getan hatte, um sie zu erreichen, hatte sich sein Gesicht bereits in sein Vampir-Antlitz verwandelt.

„Sie!“ Er packte Lindsey grob am Hals und hob ihn hoch. Das Schwert entglitt der Hand des ehemaligen Anwalts, als er mit beiden Händen versuchte, Angels Griff zu lockern. Er röchelte. Der Vampir drückte ihm die Luft derartig ab, dass Lindsey nicht ein Wort herausbekam.

„Sie sollten nicht hier sein!“, herrschte er den Mann an und wehrte locker die Tritte ab, mit denen Lindsey versuchte, sich zu befreien. Mit Genugtuung spürte Angel bereits, dass der Mann an Kraft verlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ©by KANE; Beginn des Lieds „Rattlesnake Smile  
> [2] Sprichwort von Jean Rostand


	2. Apokalypse

Die anderen standen völlig verdutzt in der Gasse und starrten das Bild an. Ihnen war es unbegreiflich, was sich gerade abspielte. Schließlich hatte Angel den ehemaligen Anwalt in sein Team geholt, obwohl niemandem wohl dabei gewesen war. Dennoch wirkte es nun, als wäre Angel alles andere als froh, den begabten Schwertkämpfer an seiner Seite zu wissen. Verwirrung machte sich breit.

„Was haben Sie mit Lorne gemacht, huh? Ihn umgebracht?“ Lindsey röchelte, versuchte verzweifelt, irgendetwas zu sagen. _Verdammt noch mal! Ich hatte nicht vor, innerhalb von 20 Minuten schon wieder zu sterben. Merkst du denn nicht, dass ich gar keine Luft mehr bekomme, du Idiot?_ , schoss es Lindsey durch den Kopf, während vor seinen Augen schwarze Flecken zu tanzen anfingen.

„Uhm... ich will ja nichts sagen... aber vielleicht solltest du ihn nicht umbringen, wenn du noch Antworten willst? Und vor allem kann er schlecht antworten, wenn du ihm die Kehle zudrückst, Angel.“ Es war Spike, der schließlich beschloss, dass irgendetwas nicht so ganz richtig war, an der Szene und dass er Angel wohl etwas Vernunft einreden musste.

Angel knurrte, als er Spike finster ansah. Doch der Blonde zeigte sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt. „Nur eine Anmerkung.“ Spike trat wieder einen Schritt zurück, warf einen nervösen Blick auf Lindsey, der mittlerweile reichlich schlaff in Angels Griff hing.

„Wie du meinst.“ Angel schleuderte den kleineren Mann von sich. Lindsey prallte gegen den Zaun und schlitterte zu Boden, er keuchte und hustete, fasste sich an den Hals, warf Angel einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Also noch einmal“, meinte Angel mit drohendem Unterton. „Wo. Ist. Lorne?“ Er betonte jedes einzelne Wort, ging auf den noch immer am Boden kauernden Lindsey zu, drohend. Lindsey blickte hoch, öffnete den Mund, hustete erneut.

„Lorne war bei mir.“ Alle Augen wandten sich Gunn zu, der soeben herankam. „Ihr Blutsauger könnt froh sein, dass wir auf der gleichen Seite stehen. Ich war voll in Fahrt.“ Er grinste und schwang übermütig seine Waffe. „Na ja... um ehrlich zu sein... kann ich froh sein, überhaupt noch zu stehen.“

Angel sah Lindsey finster an. „Hab ihn nicht umgebracht“, knurrte dieser nun und seine Stimme klang extrem rau. „Hätte ich Ihnen auch gerne gesagt, wenn Sie mir nicht die Kehle zugedrückt hätten! Macht die Sache etwas schwer, wissen Sie...“ Lindsey hatte sich aufgerichtet und war gerade im Begriff, aufzustehen, da trat Angel näher und setzte ihm den Fuß auf die Brust.

„Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Ihnen erlaubt hätte, aufzustehen“, knurrte der Vampir.

„Leute... hab ich hier irgendwas verpasst? So wie ich die Sache sehe, verdanke ich dem Kerl leider mein Leben...“ Charles blickte irritiert zu den anderen und wieder zurück zu Angel und Lindsey.

„Um ehrlich zu sein wäre ich vermutlich auch tot, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre“, warf nun auch Wesley ein.

„Ja.“ Illyria nickte bestimmt. „Du wärst tot. Ich hätte das nicht geschätzt. Es war gut, dass er für Ablenkung gesorgt hat.“

„Erklärung, bitte.“ Angel wandte sich halb um, den Fuß noch immer gegen Lindseys Brust gedrückt, so dass dieser nicht aufstehen konnte.

„Uhm... ich fürchte, das muss warten.“ Spike trat näher und wies in die andere Richtung. „Sie sind hier.“ Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Unmengen an Gegner, die näher rückten. Ungläubiges Keuchen war einen Moment lang zu hören und auch Angel stutzte.

„Verschwinden Sie, Lindsey. Und lassen Sie sich nie wieder blicken“, knurrte er finster, und stieß sich dann regelrecht von der Brust des Mannes ab, wodurch Lindsey die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt wurde. Er fluchte gepresst, rappelte sich hoch. Angel versetzte im Vorbeigehen dem Schwert einen Tritt, so dass es in Richtung der Gegner schlitterte, kümmerte sich aber nicht weiter um Lindsey.

„Anmaßender Trottel“, erklärte dieser schließlich. „Du stehst einer Übermacht entgegen, mit einer Handvoll Kämpfern und schickst dann auch noch einen davon weg? Bist du wirklich so blöd oder was ist los?“

„Ich traue Ihnen nicht, Lindsey“, gab Angel zurück und überging dabei völlig, dass Lindsey plötzlich in das vertraute Du gewechselt hatte. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie, ehe ich zu Ende bringe, was nicht meine Aufgabe war.“

„Schon klar.“ Lindsey hatte sich soweit gefangen. Es schmerzte. Nicht der Bluterguss, der sich vermutlich an seinem Hals abzeichnete, auch nicht die rote Stelle, die Angels Schuh hinterlassen hatte, auch keine andere körperliche Verletzung, die er davon getragen hatte. Es waren die psychischen Wunden, die ihn schmerzten. Das unglaubliche Verlangen, Angel erst gehörig in seinen sturen Allerwertesten zu treten und ihn dann zu küssen, das Wissen, dass er hart würde kämpfen müssen, um auch nur geduldet zu werden und bis Angel sich seine – laut Wesleys Aussage vorhandenen – Gefühle auch wirklich eingestand.

„Ich werde bleiben“, erklärte Lindsey bestimmt. „Ihr braucht mich.“

„Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich Ihnen ein Schwert in die Hand gebe?“, brauste Angel auf. Lindsey lächelte nur, streckte die Hand aus. Er benutzte diese Fähigkeiten nicht gern, die er sich in den vergangenen Jahren angeeignet hatte. Es war immer ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Doch im Moment sah er keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Das Schwert nehm’ ich mir schon selbst“, meinte er ruhig und tatsächlich flog die Waffe in seine Hand. „Und mir ist egal, ob dir das gefällt oder nicht. Ich bleibe hier. Und ich werde kämpfen.“ Angel antwortete nicht. „Und falls ich den Kampf hier überlebe...“ Lindsey schluckte. „Könnt ihr mich ja immer noch töten“, fügte er leiser hinzu.

„Ponce, ich laber dir nur ungern in deine Angelegenheiten... aber wir brauchen sein Schwert.“

„Angel, uns fehlt die Zeit für Streitereien. Du hast ihn dazu geholt, jetzt kann er auch kämpfen...“, meinte auch Wesley, den Blick mit leichter Panik auf die näher kommenden Gestalten geheftet. Angels Blick war noch immer misstrauisch auf Lindsey gerichtet. Er trat näher. So nah, dass er nur Flüstern musste, dass die anderen es nicht hören würden. Lindsey jedoch wich keinen Schritt zurück, blinzelte nicht einmal. Ruhig sah er Angel in die mittlerweile wieder braunen Augen, abwartend.

„Ich will Sie nicht hinter mir oder einem meiner Leute stehen sehen“, knurrte Angel finster. „Sollte irgendjemand Schaden nehmen und Sie tragen die Verantwortung dafür, werden Sie es für den Rest Ihres Lebens büßen. Und dann werde ich mit Sicherheit dafür sorgen, dass dieser Rest lang wird. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Sicher.“

„Und wenn dieser Kampf vorüber ist und wir immer noch beide leben, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, dann werden wir die Sache endlich beenden.“

„Wie du meinst.“ Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich in die Augen und Lindsey hatte wirklich Probleme damit, sich zurückzuhalten. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hinzu kamen Bedenken. Alles in allem fühlte sich Lindsey wirklich nicht wohl und ihm war klar, dass Angel das wittern konnte. Aber was war auch anderes zu erwarten, wenn ihm der Vampir gerade ankündete, dass er den Tag nicht überleben würde.

_Wenn du mich noch länger anstarrst, küsse ich dich einfach und hoffe, dass das den richtigen Schalter umlegt..._ , dachte Lindsey heimlich und musste sich tatsächlich zusammen nehmen, um sich nicht verlangend über die Lippen zu lecken. Die Erinnerung an Angels Küsse war noch viel zu frisch, um sie zu ignorieren, zumal er so dicht vor ihm stand. Außerdem brannte er darauf, sie wirklich zu spüren und nicht in dieser seltsamen Geister-Art und -Weise. Doch da trat Angel zurück, noch immer einen drohenden Blick auf ihn gerichtet und wandte sich halb seinen Freunden zu.

„Was meint ihr? Wesley und Spike nehmen die 20.000 auf der Linken, Angel und ich die auf der Rechten und Illyria und Lindsey die goldene Mitte?“ Charles lachte. Doch alle wussten, dass sein Lachen aufgesetzt war. Sie alle hatten Angst.

Alle außer Lindsey. Er wusste, dass sie es schaffen konnten. Immerhin waren auch Angel, Spike und Illyria lebend aus dem Kampf hervorgegangen. Nicht unbedingt siegreich, aber immerhin lebendig. Nach Angels Drohung ging er nun etwas von der Gruppe weg und ein Stück vor sie. Er würde sich sicherlich nicht von Angel unterjubeln lassen, dass er im Kampf einen der anderen hinterrücks erschlagen hatte.

_Typisch Angel. Immer von sich auf andere schließen, dachte Lindsey bitter. Als ob ich es nötig hätte, sie hinterrücks abzuschlachten..._

Doch zu mehr Gedanken fehlte ihm die Zeit. Die Gegner stürzten auf sie los, über ihren Köpfen zog ein Drache seine Kreise. Angel hob sein Schwert und blickte sich um, sah jedem Mitglied seines Teams kurz in die angespannten Gesichter und lächelte dann. „Ich persönlich würde gerne den Drachen erschlagen... Lasst uns anfangen!“

Nur Lindsey würdigte er keines Blickes. Der ehemalige Anwalt festigte seinen Griff und stürmte ebenfalls nach vorne, fest entschlossen, für zwei zu kämpfen und nicht dabei umzukommen. Er nutzte den Schmerz, den er durch Angels Hass und seine Verachtung empfand, um seinen Angriffen eine ungewohnte Kraft zu verleihen.

~*~

Während Team Angel zusammen stand und sich die einzelnen Mitglieder Deckung gaben, stand Lindsey ein gutes Stück weiter entfernt völlig allein inmitten der Straße und der Monster. Natürlich gingen besonders viele auf ihn los, da er keinerlei Deckung hatte. Doch Lindsey schlug sich wacker. Ihm fehlte die Zeit, um zu der Gruppe hinüber zu blicken und sich zu vergewissern, dass auch dort noch alle lebten. Aber für den Moment war ihm das auch egal. Jetzt zählte es, seine eigene Haut zu retten.

Er hörte das Schlagen der gigantischen Flügel und sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, um dem Maul des Drachen zu entkommen. In einer Drehung schlug er einem der Gegner den Kopf ab und wappnete sich dann für den Kampf gegen den Drachen. Das Biest schien ihn als Abendmahl auserkoren zu haben, denn es griff schon wieder an. Der Schwerthieb prallte an der Haut des Drachen ab wie Streichhölzer von der Wand.

Lindsey war erschöpft und langsam merkte er auch die Müdigkeit, die von ihm Besitz ergriff. Wie lange sie schon in der Gasse standen und sich gegen die Armeen von Wolfram und Hart behaupteten, wusste er nicht. Das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum hatte er längst verloren. So merkte er nicht, dass er im Kampf immer weiter von Angel und seinen Leuten abgedrängt wurde. Er merkte auch nicht, dass er blutete. Zahlreiche Wunden hatte er sich zugezogen. Keine davon war tödlich, doch die Anzahl der Schnitte sorgte für reichlich Blutverlust und im linken Oberarm hatte er eine tiefe Stichwunde, aus welcher ununterbrochen Blut sickerte. Lindsey kämpfte weiter.

~*~

Angel war erschöpft. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick über seine Gruppe, kundige Augen überprüften jeden Einzelnen auf schlimme, gar lebensbedrohliche Verletzungen. Er ertappte sich sogar dabei, dass er immer wieder zu Lindsey hinüber blickte. Der kleine Anwalt kämpfte wie eine Maschine und Angel musste sich eingestehen, dass er tatsächlich froh um das zusätzliche Schwert war.

Um sie herum häuften sich die toten Körper der gefallenen Feinde und Team Angel stand noch immer, unvermindert in der Zahl. Am Besten sah wohl noch Illyria aus. Sie war kaum aufzuhalten. Ein blauer Fluch, der eine Schneise der Verwüstung durch die dicht gepackten Reihen der Feinde zog. Wesley blutete mittlerweile aus einigen kleineren Schnittwunden und Gunn hatte einen heftigen Schlag mit einem Streitkolben abbekommen, ehe Spike den übermütigen Dämonen erschlagen hatte. Dennoch standen beide Menschen noch immer und hielten ihre Stellung.

Erneut glitt sein Blick suchend umher, doch er konnte Lindsey nicht entdecken. Ein weiterer Ansturm von Dämonen ließ seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch rasch zurückschnellen, zu dem Kampf und ihrer Aufgabe.

Die Wirkung von Hamiltons Blut ließ schneller nach als Angel lieb war, doch zu seiner Erleichterung waren in den Reihen der Gegner schon deutliche Lücken erkennbar. Es war nicht hoffnungslos. Nur ein wenig länger mussten sie noch durchhalten. Die ersten Dämonen ergriffen die Flucht und beschlossen wohl, dass es interessanter war, die Straßen von L.A. heimzusuchen, als hier in den wahrscheinlichen Tod zu laufen.

Einen Moment spielte Angel mit dem Gedanken, die Gestalten zu verfolgen, doch seine Verantwortung gegenüber seinem Team hielt ihn davon ab. Er hätte es sich nie verzeihen können, wenn einer von ihnen bei dem Kampf ums Leben gekommen wäre, weil er lieber flüchtige Dämonen gejagt hatte, als bei seinen Freunden zu bleiben.

~*~

Lindsey atmete schwer. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, sein linker Arm hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu pochen und zu toben, statt dessen konnte er ihn kaum noch bewegen oder auch nur fühlen. Sein rechter Arm zitterte und noch immer stürmten Gegner auf ihn ein. Und dann war er wieder da. Der Drache.

Das Ungetüm landete vor ihm auf dem Boden der Straße, zerquetschte dabei einige Gegner, die nicht schnell genug geflohen waren. Die anderen nahmen Abstand.

„Ich vermute, du bist der Oberboss, huh?“ Lindsey keuchte und focht gegen das Verlangen, sich einfach irgendwo anzulehnen oder gar auf die Straße zu setzen. Sein Schwert schien ihm seltsam nutzlos und gering, beim Anblick seines neuesten Gegners. Der Drache beäugte ihn aus echsenhaften Augen.

„Na komm schon. Bringen wir es hinter uns!“, knurrte Lindsey. „Aber ich muss dir gleich sagen, dass ich verdammt zäh bin.“

„Lindsey!“ Lindseys Kinnlade klappte nach unten, als ihn das Monstrum mit Namen ansprach. „Du willst hier doch nicht wirklich dein Leben lassen? Sie wollen dich nicht. Du musst dich alleine herumschlagen. Siehst du denn nicht, dass sie nur darauf hoffen, dass du sterben wirst und sie sich nicht weiter mit dir auseinandersetzen müssen?“

„Ich habe nicht vor, es ihnen so leicht zu machen“, gab Lindsey sarkastisch zurück. Sein Blick suchte unruhig seine Umgebung ab. Er glaubte an einen Trick. Der Drache würde ihn jetzt ablenken und eines der anderen Monster hätte dann leichtes Spiel mit ihm.

„Oh, das wirst du. Es sei denn, du kommst zurück. Die Senior Partner sind bereit, dir deine Fehler nachzusehen, deine Schwäche.“

„Ich bin fertig mit euch!“, knurrte Lindsey und griff an. „Lasst mich endlich in Ruhe!“ Das Lachen des Drachen dröhnte in seinem Kopf, als er blind vor Wut gegen das Monster stürmte. Nur knapp verfehlte ihn ein Feuerstoß. Die Spitze seines Schwerts bohrte sich ein winziges Stück in die schuppige Haut des Ungetüms, dunkles Blut sickerte hervor, als er die Waffe herausriss und erneut zuschlug.

Der Drache entfaltete seine Flügel und machte Anstalten sich wieder in die Luft zu erheben. Lindsey griff nach der schuppigen Flanke, konnte sich mit dem müden linken Arm gerade so festhalten, als das Tier sich vom Boden erhob. Er wollte gerade wieder zustechen, da kam ihm ein Gedanke.

_Ich war noch nie ein Freund von Märchen... aber ich hoffe, die haben Recht_ , dachte er müde und veränderte seine Haltung. Die Schuppen an der Unterseite von Drachen waren angeblich immer recht weich. Lindsey betete, dass es wahr war. Er stach mit aller Kraft zu. Das Biest heulte auf und geriet ins Straucheln, als Lindsey das Schwert drehte und nach oben drückte. Millimeter für Millimeter schien sich das Metall durch die Schuppen des Drachen zu schneiden, Blut tropfte aus der Wunde auf Lindseys Hand und sein Gesicht. Die Finger seiner linken Hand verkrampften und Lindsey konnte sich nicht länger festhalten. Er stürzte in die Tiefe, schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Wieder presste ihm der Aufprall die Luft aus den Lungen und mit einem seltsam rasselnden Geräusch versuchte er, sie wieder zu füllen. Der Drache stürzte herab. Lindsey sah, dass das Biest auf ihn zu fallen drohte, doch er kam nicht mehr weg. Schwärze umgab ihn.


	3. Lindsey

Angel blickte sich überrascht um und ein ungewohnt hysterisches Lachen klang durch die Gasse. Die anderen sahen ihn an, doch auch sie waren erleichtert, froh. Wenngleich keiner ohne Schrammen und Wunden aus dem Kampf hervorging, konnten sie alle noch aus eigener Kraft stehen.

„So. Jetzt wäre mal wieder bewiesen, dass die Guten immer gewinnen.“ Spike grinste. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es mit euch steht, aber ich will weg hier...“

„Was ist mit den ganzen Leichen?“ Charles sah sich nachdenklich um. „Sollten wir nicht versuchen...“ Doch er verstummte rasch, denn nach und nach lösten sich die gefallenen Dämonen auf in Staub. Einige verwandelten sich in eine seltsam glitschige Masse, andere verflüssigten sich regelrecht.

„Ich glaube, das wäre damit erledigt.“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf „Sind einige entkommen... aber ich denke, wir haben uns gut geschlagen. Wir brauchen alle etwas Ruhe... lasst uns gehen.“

„Bin ja nur ungern derjenige, der jetzt schlechte Laune verbreitet... aber wo ist Lindsey?“ Spike sah sich um. Schulterzucken war die einzige Antwort.

„Vielleicht mit den Dämonen abgehauen. Zurück zu Wolfram und Hart“, knurrte Angel.

„Moment mal!“ Gunn ging einen Schritt nach vorne. „Dort drüben... da liegt er!“

„Sollten wir nicht nach ihm sehen?“ Wesley sah Angel fragend an.

Der Vampir zeigte keinerlei Regung. Mit versteinertem Gesicht starrte er zu der Stelle, an der zwischen sich auflösenden Dämonen Lindseys am Boden liegende Gestalt zum Vorschein kam. Er lag halb unter dem Drachen begraben, der sich in eben diesem Moment ebenfalls auflöste. Wesley verzichtete darauf, weiter auf eine Antwort von Angel zu warten und ging hinüber. Lindsey sah übel zugerichtet aus, doch seine Brust hob und senkte sich langsam. Der Mann ging in die Hocke, betrachtete die Verletzungen.

„Er lebt.“

„Schön. Nachdem das geklärt wäre... ich will wirklich ins Hotel, bevor die Sonne aufgeht und Spike und ich zu Grillhähnchen verarbeitet werden.“

„Dem muss ich zustimmen“, mischte sich Spike ein.

„Wir können ihn doch nicht einfach hier liegen lassen.“ Gunn sah Angel geschockt an. „Angel... ich will mich nicht einmischen, aber er hat Wort gehalten und gekämpft, bis zum Ende. Wir sind ihm wohl schuldig, dass wir zumindest die Wunden versorgen...“

„Tut was ihr nicht lassen könnt. Ich gehe.“ Damit wandte sich Angel ab und marschierte davon. Irritiert blickten ihm die anderen nach.

„Hey... uhm... Ich mag den Kerl nicht, aber ich denke auch, dass wir ihn nicht hier liegen lassen sollten. Aber ganz ehrlich... mit der Grillhähnchen Sache hat er Recht. Ich bin auch weg.“ Damit wandte sich Spike ab und folgte Angel.

~*~

„Okay... ich verstehe es nicht“, gab Charles zu. „Was ist los, mit dem großen Beißer? Ich meine, er war es doch, der Lindsey in den Kampf verwickelt hat und da schien er der Meinung zu sein, ihm trauen zu können.“

„Angel wird seine Gründe haben. Aber ich für meinen Teil verdanke ihm mein Leben. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach liegen lassen.“

„Das gilt auch für mich. Außerdem... ich weiß nicht... Lorne hat ziemlich viel gefaselt, was ich echt nicht kapiert habe. Ich meine... er redete von einem neuen Mitspieler und einer geht ein neuer kommt und Team Angel muss weiter bestehen. Keine Ahnung. Er schien ziemlich durch den Wind.“ Charles war mittlerweile näher getreten. „Irgendwas ist im Busch.“

„Hilf mir bitte, Gunn. Wir müssen ihn ins Hotel schaffen.“ Wesley schickte sich an, Lindsey hoch zu ziehen. Illyria hielt ihn zurück. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit schweigend das Geschehen beobachtet. Nun trat sie zu Lindsey und hob ihn mühelos hoch. „Das geht natürlich auch“, meinte Wesley und es fiel ihm schwer, seine Verwunderung zu verbergen.

„Gehen wir.“ Illyria setzte sich in Bewegung. Die beiden Männer folgten ihr schweigend.

~*~

„Okay.“ Spike war Angel mit schnellen Schritten gefolgt und fiel nun in das gleiche Tempo ein, mit dem Angel sich weiter schleppte. „Jetzt mal ernsthaft, Ponce... was ist hier los?“

„Was soll sein?“ Angel klang definitiv genervt, doch das war Spike egal. Er wollte Antworten. Ganz sicher würde er sich nicht einfach so abspeisen lassen.

„Was sollte das? Ist doch sonst nicht deine Art.“

„Wir können ihm nicht trauen.“

„Also lassen wir ihn liegen und hoffen, dass die Ratten erledigen, was im Kampf nicht passiert ist? Willst du denn den Kerl unbedingt tot sehen?“ Angel schwieg verbissen. „Warum warst du überhaupt so überrascht, ihn zu sehen?“, bohrte der Blonde weiter, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Spike selbst schwieg ein paar Meter, ehe er erneut ansetzte.

„Ah dummer Spike, dummes Grand-Childe... lass mich mal nachdenken. Irgendwas von einem letzten Job, von dem Lorne geredet hat, du bist völlig außer dir, als Lindsey auftaucht und fragst ihn ständig nach Lorne, bringst ihn fast um und lässt ihn später, nachdem er sich im Kampf den Arsch aufgerissen hat, einfach schwer verletzt und blutend in der Gosse liegen ... Da brauch ich ja eigentlich nur eins und eins zusammenzählen. Wie dumm von mir. Klar willst du seinen Tod. Und du willst das so sehr, dass du Lorne mit seiner Ermordung beauftragt hast, nicht wahr?“

Das Zucken seiner Wangenmuskulatur als er die Zähne aufeinander presste, war die einzige Reaktion, die Spike von dem größeren Vampir erhielt. Doch das war ihm Antwort genug.

„Verdammte scheiße! Ich hab Recht! Du hast das wirklich gemacht.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Kerl muss dir ja ordentlich auf den Schlips getreten sein. So was ist ja echt nicht dein normales Vorgehen... sag mal, wie kannst du so etwas mit deiner armen, gequälten Seele in Einklang bringen?“

„Man kann ihm nicht trauen. Ich habe keinen Nerv, ständig meinen Rücken gegen die Wand drücken zu müssen, aus lauter Angst, dass mich Lindsey abschlachtet. Er würde das sicherlich tun...“

„Würde er das? Das ist nicht seine Art. Lindsey ist ein Lügner und noch einiges mehr, er liebt scheinbar seine Spielchen, aber er hat einen ausgefeilteren Stil als einen Angriff von hinten.“

„Und das soll mich beruhigen? Das Resultat bleibt immer das Gleiche. Wenn er hier ist, müssen wir alle höllisch aufpassen, dass er uns nicht ausspielt.“

„Trotzdem... Angel! Wie tief bist du gesunken?“ Angel knurrte, wandte sich um und packte Spike grob am Kragen. Er drängte ihn gegen die nächste Hauswand. Bernsteinfarbene Augen bohrten sich in die blauen Augen des blonden Vampirs.

„Lass es“, knurrte Angel warnend.

„Sauer? Hab dich voll erwischt, nicht wahr? Das muss dir ja wieder peinlich sein, Poof. Ich durchschaue dich eben.“ Spike grinste frech. Angel knurrte noch immer, knallte Spike heftig gegen die Wand. Der lachte nun wirklich. „So sehr ich diese Spielchen liebe... wir sollten sehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden, ehe uns die Sonne in flagranti erwischt.“ Er zwinkerte.

„Ich hasse dich, Spike“, knurrte Angel finster.

„Ja, ich weiß. Du liebst nur meinen kleinen, festen Hintern. Und das auch nur, wenn dir der Sinn danach steht. Schon klar.“

„Halt endlich die Klappe und komm.“ Angel ließ den anderen Vampir los und stapfte davon. Spike folgte ihm, ein siegreiches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er liebte es, Recht zu haben. Und heute war wieder ein besonders guter Tag.

~*~

Illyria hatte Lindsey in eines der Zimmer gebracht. Warum sie gerade dieses Zimmer gewählt hatte, wussten weder Wesley noch Charles und sie antwortete nicht. Kaum hatte sie Lindsey auf das Bett gelegt, war sie verschwunden.

„Sollten wir ihn nicht in ein Krankenhaus bringen?“ Charles betrachtete den Mann nachdenklich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. Außerdem habe ich ihn lieber da, wo ich ihn sehen kann. Auch wenn ich ihm mein Leben verdanke... so wirklich trauen kann ich ihm nicht.“ Wesley betrachtete erneut eingehend die Wunden. „Nichts davon ist lebensbedrohlich. Sollte sich sein Zustand nicht bessern, können wir ihn noch immer in ärztliche Obhut geben.“ Charles nickte.

„Brauchst du irgendetwas? Kann ich dir helfen?“

„Wasser und Lappen, für den Anfang. Ich muss die Wunden säubern und versorgen... Verbandszeug wäre auch angebracht. Alles Weitere sollte ich noch hier haben.“

Nur wenige Minuten später war Gunn zurück und Wesley begann schweigend, sich um den Verletzten zu kümmern.

„Angel ist hier.“

„Natürlich ist er das. Es ist sein Hotel.“

„Er ist wütend.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Sollten wir nicht... ich meine...“

„Uns Angels Wut fügen und den Mann vor die Türen des nächsten Krankenhauses schmeißen?“ Wesley blickte hoch. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es mit dir steht, Gunn, aber ich bin über den Punkt hinaus, wo ich mich all seinen Anweisungen blindlings füge. Er hat einige üble Dinge getan. Auch Angel ist nicht unfehlbar. Und das hier fällt für meine Begriffe in den persönlichen Bereich, in dem er gerne einmal unzurechnungsfähig wird.“ Charles schwieg betreten.

Wesley war gerade einmal mit der Hälfte der Wunden fertig, da flatterten die Lider des Verletzten. Lindsey stöhnte und schlug dann die Augen auf, hob leicht den Kopf, ließ sich aber rasch wieder in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen erneut.

„Schlechte Idee“, murmelte er gepresst.

„Lindsey!“ Wesley sprach ihn mit scharfem Tonfall an, was zur Folge hatte, dass Lindsey doch wieder die Augen öffnete und ihn irritiert ansah. „Haben sie Schmerzen?“ Ein mehr als sarkastisches Lachen brach sich bahn, obwohl Lindsey sich offensichtlich sehr zurückhielt. Er versuchte, den linken Arm zu heben, was ihm gleich gar nicht gelang, grinste noch immer, als er doch erneut den Kopf etwas hob und seinen Körper betrachtete. Zahlreiche Bandagen blitzten weiß auf seiner dunklen Haut.

„Wissen Sie was? Fragen Sie mich in ein paar Tagen noch mal, wenn ich zuordnen kann, wo welcher Schmerz begründet liegt, ja?“

„Sie sollten nicht so viel reden.“ Wesley betrachtete die blauschwarz verfärbte Stelle an Lindseys Seite. „Ich vermute, sie haben sich ein paar Rippen geprellt. Vielleicht sogar gebrochen.“

„Ah.“ Lindsey machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er soeben die Erleuchtung erfahren. „Das war der Schmerz grade... alles klar.“

„Cowboy, als wir dich gefunden haben, warst du halb unter dem Drachen begraben. Ich denke, deswegen fragt Wes nach.“

„Drache... ja richtig.“ Lindsey schloss die Augen wieder. „Kam wohl nicht mehr weg. Mistvieh.“

„Können sie ihre Beine spüren?“, versuchte Wesley es erneut. Lindsey schnaubte.

„Keine Ahnung. Wirklich nicht“, murrte er matt. Und richtete sich dann vorsichtig und offensichtlich unter Schmerzen auf. „Werden wir ja gleich feststellen.“ Ganz offensichtlich war Lindsey im Begriff, aufzustehen.

„Was machen Sie?“ Wesley hielt ihn zurück. „Sie können nicht aufstehen.“ Lindsey hatte ein Bein bereits über die Bettkante geschoben und grinste nun.

„Hey, Beine funktionieren noch“, witzelte er, doch sein Lächeln war schmal.

„Hören Sie mit dem Blödsinn auf. Sie waren lange bewusstlos, haben viel Blut verloren und sie haben zu viele Verletzungen um hier einfach munter aus dem Hotel zu marschieren. Legen sie sich wieder hin.“ Lindsey lächelte wehmütig.

„Würd’ ich wirklich gerne tun, aber ich kann nicht“, meinte er leise. „Angel will mich sicherlich nicht in seinem Hotel haben.“

~*~

Als müsste er Lindseys Worte bestätigen, stürmte Angel in eben diesem Moment zur Tür herein. Mit lautem Krachen prallte diese gegen die Wand und schwang zurück. Spike, der dicht hinter Angel eintrat, musste rasch die Hand heben, um nicht von der Tür erschlagen zu werden.

„Warum ist er hier?“, knurrte Angel.

„Weil er mit uns gegen die bösen Monster gekämpft hat und dabei verletzt wurde“, gab Charles zurück. „Und ohne hier jemandem den schwarzen Peter zuschieben zu wollen... wenn er nicht so weit von uns weg gestanden wäre, hätten wir uns gegenseitig Deckung geben können und er wäre in einer besseren Verfassung.“

„Was ist los mit euch?“ Angel tigerte im Raum auf und ab. Immer wieder streifte sein wütender Blick den Verletzten, der sich mittlerweile an den Rand des Betts gesetzt hatte, jedoch nicht aufstand. Lindsey war klug genug, um zu begreifen, dass ihm dafür wirklich die Kraft fehlte. Aufrecht sitzen war schon ermüdend genug, aber er wollte Angel wirklich nicht in liegender Position ausgeliefert sein. Zumindest nicht so ...

„Darf ich nur mal ein paar Sachen in Erinnerung rufen? So Kleinigkeiten, die er getan hat? Zum Beispiel Darla zurückholen, dabei Cordelia fast umbringen, die ganze Sache mit den falschen Visionen, als er Spike erzählt hat, er wäre Doyle? Der Kampf an dem Tag, als Cordy...“ Er verstummte. „Warum geht das nicht in eure Köpfe, dass der Kerl auf der anderen Seite steht?“

„Darf ich mich verteidigen?“, fragte Lindsey vorsichtig nach. „Oder geht ihr hier mit mir ins Gericht, ohne mir auch nur die Chance zu geben, irgend etwas zu erklären?“ Schweigen antwortete ihm. Alle Blicke waren auf Angel gerichtet.

„Raus. Alle“, knurrte Angel. Keiner rührte sich. „Ich sagte: Raus!“, erklärte Angel mit Nachdruck. Lindsey machte Anstalten, sich zu erheben, was aber kläglich scheiterte. „Du bleibst hier. Ihr anderen: raus. Ich will mit unserem Gast alleine reden“, meinte Angel mit einem geradezu schmierigen Grinsen.

„Angel...“, fing Wesley vorsichtig an, doch ein finsterer Blick des Vampirs brachte ihn zum schweigen. Noch immer widerstrebend gingen er und Charles nach draußen.

„Hey.“ Spike blieb in der Tür noch mal stehen und grinste frech. „Bring ihn nicht um, ja? Die Sauerei darfst du nämlich sonst selbst aufräumen.“ Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Angel und Lindsey waren allein in dem Zimmer. Lindsey schluckte. Ihm war gar nicht wohl bei der Sache. Außerdem war ihm mittlerweile schwindlig.

„Hinlegen“, herrschte Angel ihn an. „Bevor Sie mir hier noch umkippen.“

„Aber...“

„Hinlegen!“, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck. Lindsey gehorchte und war eigentlich heil froh, dass er sich wieder hinlegen konnte. Er hatte nicht mehr die nötige Kraft, um noch länger sitzen zu bleiben. Angel betrachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick. Gier stand in seinen Augen. Zumindest dachte Lindsey, dass es Gier war. Ob sie nun aber seinem Körper und ihm galt oder nur seinem Blut, das vermochte Lindsey nicht zu sagen. Immerhin hatte er es mit einem Vampir zu tun.

„Ich will ein paar Antworten“, erklärte Angel schließlich. „Und ich warne Sie: Sollte ich auch nur das Gefühl haben, dass Sie mich anlügen, werde ich Ihnen mit Freuden ein paar zusätzliche Schmerzen bereiten.“ Jetzt wurde Lindsey wirklich schlecht.

„Wo ist Lorne?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wo er jetzt ist. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn nicht umgebracht habe, falls Sie das noch immer denken. Ich sah ihn zuletzt, als wir auf dem Weg zu unseren Gegnern waren. Ich habe ihn zu Gunn geschickt, wo er ja offensichtlich lebendig ankam. Alles Weitere sollte vielleicht besser er erzählen.“

„Warum?“

„Uhm... auf welchen Teil meiner Antwort bezieht sich die Frage jetzt?“ Angel knurrte leise.

„Warum ich Lorne zu Gunn geschickt habe?“ Stille antwortete ihm, was Lindsey als Zustimmung interpretierte. „Weil ich wusste, dass er den Kampf ansonsten nicht überleben würde“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Ebenso wie ich wusste, dass Lorne mich erschießen würde und dass Wesley drauf gehen würde, wenn ich nicht schnell genug bin.“

„Woher.“ Angel kam näher. Drohend. Lindsey schluckte, lachte nervös.

„Okay... den Teil wird mir sicherlich niemand glauben“, murmelte er vorsichtig.

„Ich warte“, erklärte Angel finster. Lindsey knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, wich dem starrenden Blick des Vampirs aus.

„Ich... Ich hatte eine Vision“, erklärte er schließlich. Er sah den Fausschlag kommen, konnte jedoch nicht ausweichen. Lindsey fluchte. „Verdammt noch mal... das ist die Wahrheit.“

„Und das soll ich glauben?“

„Wie sonst hätte ich all das wissen sollen?“, fauchte Lindsey.

„Was weiß ich. Wolfram und Hart haben Mitarbeiten mit vielen Fähigkeiten.

„Klar! Und die sagen mir, wie ich Team Angel retten kann, obwohl ihr ihnen schon lange ein Dorn im Auge seid? Logisches Denken war noch nie deine Stärke, was?“

„Sie haben schon ganz andere Spielchen eingefädelt“, gab Angel zurück.

„Für mich gibt es keinen Weg zurück in die Kanzlei.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Abgesehen davon ist das ungefähr das Letzte, was ich will... oh nein. Damit ich nicht lüge. Das Letzte, was ich will ist sterben. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?“ Angel antwortete nicht. Stattdessen hatte er erneut angefangen, im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Lindsey beobachtete ihn eine Weile und seufzte dann.

„Und jetzt? Soll ich verschwinden?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin. Aber er war auch nicht unbedingt scharf darauf, noch mehr von Angels Hass auf sich zu laden.

„Oh nein.“ Angel wandte sich mit einem Ruck um und kam erneut näher. „Ich sag dir, was jetzt ist. Nichts. Du bleibst hier. In diesem Zimmer. Du wirst den Raum nicht verlassen, außer wenn ich es dir sage. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

Lindsey nickte verbissen. „Ich bin also in Gefangener“, stellte er fest.

„Ja. Das trifft es. Ich werde mir noch überlegen, was wir mit dir machen.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Angel den Raum. Lindsey seufzte und starrte an die Decke.

„Ist wohl etwas zu spät, um meine Zustimmung zurückzuziehen, nicht war?“, fragte er leise. Doch natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort.


	4. Die Entscheidung

„Wenn du mit ihm fertig bist, schließ die Tür ab. Lindsey ist vorerst unser Gefangener, bis ich weiß, was ich mit ihm anstellen soll“, meinte Angel im Vorbeigehen zu Wesley. Die drei hatten sich nicht weit von dem Zimmer entfernt und vermutlich jedes einzelne Wort mitbekommen.

Wortlos wandte sich Wesley wieder dem Zimmer zu, Charles folgte ihm. Spike hingegen ging in die andere Richtung und folgte Angel. Er verfolgte den größeren Vampir bis in dessen Zimmer, was Angel nur mit einem missbilligenden Blick quittierte. Spike ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, schwang ein Bein über die Lehne und beobachtete Angel nachdenklich.

„Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass der kleine Anwalt richtig heiß aussieht, wenn man ihm die Klamotten nimmt?“, fing er plötzlich an, vor sich hin zu sinnieren. „Klar, die ganzen Verfärbungen und der Dreck und die Verbände... das stört im Moment ein bisschen. Aber abgesehen davon hätte ich nichts dagegen, ihn öfter in Boxershorts zu sehen... oder in noch weniger.“

Angel reagierte nicht darauf. Er verschwand im angrenzenden Bad und kam kurz darauf mit einer leichten Hose bekleidet zurück.

„Hm. Und diese Lippen ... ich wette, der saugt einem das Gehirn raus ...“, faselte Spike weiter. „Natürlich nur, wenn er da etwas Übung hat ... weiß ja nicht, was du denkst, aber ich glaube, der Kerl ist noch Jungfrau ...“ Angel schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ja, ich bin mir fast sicher. So ein Gefühl, weißt du? Ich würde ja zu gerne ein paar Stunden mit ihm allein verbringen und ihm ein paar Sachen beibringen ...“

Angels Faust traf Spike mit voller Wucht. „Lass die Finger von Lindsey“, herrschte ihn der Vampir an. Spike grinste.

„Ich wusste es. Den Blick kannte ich doch. Wie lange bist du schon scharf auf den Kleinen, eh? Wolltest du ihn deshalb umbringen? Und bist du darum so extrem fies zu ihm? Hast du Angst, du könntest tatsächlich Gefühle für den bösen Jungen entwickeln?“

Angel antwortete nicht. Ein sadistisches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, als er die Schleife öffnete, die seine Hose an ihrem Platz hielt.

„Du willst ihm also was beibringen, eh? Da schlag ich aber vor, du übst noch ein wenig. Und wo du grade dort unten bist ...“ Spike grinste wissend.

~*~

„Alles in Ordnung?“ Wesley schloss die Tür hinter sich und Charles und betrachtete den Mann auf dem Bett nachdenklich. Ein Bluterguss zeichnete sich schwach an Lindseys Kinn ab. „Gunn, holst du mir etwas Kühles?“ Charles nickte und verschwand. Lindsey grinste etwas.

„Das wird langsam unheimlich, Leute. Einigt euch. Hasst mich alle, komm ich mit klar. Aber dieses halbfreundliche respektvolle Getue... das ist irgendwie komisch.“

„Getue?“ Wesley zog die Augenbrauen hoch und trat dann mit einer Schüssel näher. „Sie tun ja, als wäre ihnen noch nie jemand mit Respekt gegenüber getreten.“

„Vielleicht ist genau das der Fall“, murmelte Lindsey. „Angst... das ist mir bekannt. Respektähnliches Verhalten aus Angst geboren, damit kenne ich mich aus. Ansonsten hätten wir noch Hass, Verachtung, Zynismus...“

„Sie könnten einem wirklich Leid tun.“

„Das wäre mal wirklich neu. Mitleid.“ Lindsey lachte und richtete sich erneut auf.

„Bleiben Sie liegen. Ich will die restlichen Wunden versorgen.“

„Wozu? Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass mich Angel unbedingt am Leben lassen wird. Ich könnte genauso gut einen Kopfsprung aus dem Fenster machen ...“

„Hören Sie auf. Angel ist im Moment etwas gereizt. Das legt sich wieder.“

„Ändert nichts daran, dass er mich lieber im Sarg sehen würde, als in seinem Hotel.“

„Sie haben nicht viel getan, um ihm einen Anlass zu anderen Gedanken zu geben.“

„Wahr. Aber andererseits hat er mir auch nie die Chance gegeben, um irgendetwas anderes zu zeigen.“

„Natürlich hat er das. Als Sie hier waren wegen der Kinder...“

„Hat er mir geholfen. Aber es wäre ihm egal gewesen, wenn ich dabei drauf gegangen wäre. Vampir mit Seele und alles. Dieser ganze Seelenkram scheint bei mir nicht sonderlich zu funktionieren...“

_Und doch verspürt er auf eine seltsame Art und Weise irgendeine Form von Zuneigung zu mir_ , dachte Lindsey für sich. _Zumindest wenn ich tot bin. Tolle Aussichten_.

Die Tür ging auf und Gunn kam herein. In seiner Hand einen Eisbeutel, den er Lindsey reichte. Der Mann nahm diesen mit einem leisen „danke“ entgegen und hielt ihn vorsichtig an seinen Kiefer.

„Jetzt legen Sie sich wieder hin. Sie haben viel Blut verloren und sollten sich wirklich ausruhen“, beharrte Wesley erneut auf seiner Aussage. Lindsey zog ein wenig begeistertes Gesicht, folgte dann aber der Aufforderung.

„Sind eigentlich viele Entkommen? Mir hat der Drache irgendwann das Licht ausgeknipst ...“

„Einige. Aber die holen wir uns noch. In ein paar Tagen, wenn wir alle ausgeruht sind.“ Gunn grinste. „Ich für meinen Teil kann die nächsten Tage keine Waffe mehr halten. Und ich denke, das gilt für fast jeden.“

Schweigen legte sich über die drei Männer, während Wesley auch noch die letzten Wunden versorgte. Lindsey ließ sich die Behandlung gefallen, obwohl es ihm mehr als nur ein wenig unangenehm war. Auf der anderen Seite war er froh, dass sich irgendwer um seine Verletzungen kümmerte. Und auch ein wenig um ihn.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht bei Ihnen bedankt, denke ich.“ Wesley räumte die Überreste seiner Salben und die übrigen Verbandsachen zusammen und sah Lindsey aufmerksam an. „Mir ist bewusst, dass ich nicht hier stehen würde, wenn sie nicht aufgetaucht wären.“ Lindsey brachte nicht mehr als ein schmales Lächeln zustande, nickte dann aber.

„Ich wäre mittlerweile auch tot, wenn es nach Angel gegangen wäre. Der Dank geht zurück.“

„Hey, von dem was Lorne gesagt hat .. und gemessen an der Situation in die er reingeplatzt kam, gilt für mich wohl dasselbe. Danke Mann.“ Lindsey nickte erneut. Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich mit dem Hinweis, dass auf dem Nachttisch etwas zu trinken stand und sie ihm möglichst bald auch etwas zu Essen bringen würden. Von Wesley kam sogar noch ein gemurmeltes „Es tut mir leid“, als er die Tür ins Schloss zog. Lindsey vernahm das Geräusch eines Schlüssels, der umgedreht wurde.

Zum Glück war er viel zu matt, um sich großartig in düstere Gedanken zu stürzen. Mit mäßiger Mühe zog er die Decke über seinen geschundenen Körper und suchte sich eine einigermaßen bequeme Haltung, die ihm möglichst wenig Schmerzen bereitete. Bald darauf war er eingeschlafen.

~*~

Die Tatsache, dass er geschwächt und matt war, entpuppte sich für Lindsey als großer Vorteil. Die kommenden Tage und Nächte sah er nur hin und wieder etwas von Team Angel, wenn einer von ihnen hereinkam und ihm zu essen brachte. Jedoch setzte nie Angel den Fuß in das Zimmer. Lindsey schlief viel. Nach zwei Tagen verbrachte Wesley einige Zeit bei ihm, betrachtete die Wunden und wechselte die Verbände, wo das nötig war. Doch sie redeten wenig miteinander. Das was geredet wurde, bezog sich entweder auf Lindseys Wohlbefinden oder auf belanglose Dinge.

„Hat der Boss schon verlauten lassen, wann er mich vor Gericht führen will?“, fragte Lindsey nach vier Tagen, als ihm Charles sein Abendessen brachte. Dieser sah ihn verwundert an. Lindsey schmunzelte. „Hat sich Angel mittlerweile dazu geäußert, was aus mir werden soll? Ich kann doch wohl nicht den Rest meines Lebens in diesem Zimmer verbringen.“

„Oh.“ Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Der macht einen auf Business as usual... als wäre nichts gewesen und vor allem als wärst du nicht hier.“

„War mir klar“ Lindsey seufzte. „Hey... danke. Aber ich hab keinen Hunger.“

„Ich lass es hier stehen.“ Charles stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und sah sich kurz im Raum um. „Hm, soll ich was zu Lesen besorgen?“, schlug er vor. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Falls doch...“

„Klar.“ Der Mann ging wieder und ließ Lindsey erneut alleine im Raum zurück. Diesmal jedoch vernahm Lindsey nicht das Geräusch des Schlüssels. Sein Gehirn arbeitete sofort auf Hochtouren.

_Absicht? Hat Gunn absichtlich nicht abgeschlossen, weil er Mitleid mit mir hat_ , dachte Lindsey verwundert. _Oder ist das eine Falle und wenn ich den Fuß vor die Tür setze, wartet Angel bereits darauf, mich abschlachten zu können? Leute, Ich werde hier echt noch Wahnsinnig!_

Nach einigem hin und her überlegen beschloss Lindsey, die unverschlossene Tür zu ignorieren. Er stand auf und ging langsam in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Nur ein bisschen Bewegung, um seine Muskeln einigermaßen auf Trab zu halten. Außerdem fühlte er sich aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen schmutzig und wollte sich waschen. Wesley hatte ihm frische Kleidung besorgt, so dass er nicht länger in nichts als Boxershorts durch das Zimmer laufen musste.

Er hatte gerade die Klamotten abgelegt und war im Begriff, das Wasser aufzudrehen, da vernahm er ein krachendes Geräusch aus dem Zimmer. Als nur wenige Minuten später auch die Tür zu dem kleinen Badezimmer aufflog, musste Lindsey nicht lange raten, wer ihm da einen Besuch abstattete.

„Angel“, meinte er knapp und blickte über die Schulter zu dem Vampir. Splitterfasernackt hatte er nicht gerade die Lust, sich umzudrehen. Er bemerkte Angels Blick, der einmal seine Gestalt nach unten glitt, kurz auf seinem Hintern verweilte und dann wieder nach oben wanderte. Lindsey musste sich beherrschen um nicht zu grinsen. Der Blick des Vampirs war köstlich. Verdutzt, überrascht, erzwungen wütend, aber auch bewundernd.

„Auch wenn ich hier ein Gefangener bin ... ein bisschen Privatsphäre beim Waschen wäre wünschenswert“, riss er Angel endlich aus der Erstarrung. Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf als müsse er einen Traum abschütteln. Lindseys Herz machte einen erfreuten Satz, doch er bemühte sich weiterhin, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Ah ... ja ... ich dachte nur ... weil ...“

„Weil das Zimmer nicht abgeschlossen war, wäre ich abgehauen?“, schlug Lindsey vor und schaltete das Wasser an. Angel senkte etwas ertappt den Blick.

„Das war nahe liegend“, meinte er knapp. Lindsey rollte genervt die Augen, wandte sich um, ihm war egal, dass Angel ihn jetzt eingehend betrachten konnte. Er musste schließlich mal etwas Initiative ergreifen.

„Was muss man bei diesem Verein eigentlich noch tun, damit auch nur die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen wird, dass man sich geändert hat? Was muss **_ich_** noch tun, damit ich endlich eine Chance bekomme? Und wo ich schon dabei bin. Wann überlegst du dir endlich, was aus mir werden soll, oder soll ich in diesem Scheiß-Zimmer weiter als Gefangener vor mich hin vegetieren?“

„Wir ... wir haben das noch nicht entschieden ... uhm ... werden das morgen besprechen.“ Angel riss sich mit sichtlicher Mühe von Lindseys Anblick los und stürmte wieder aus dem Zimmer. Lindsey grinste mit mäßiger Genugtuung. Zumindest hatte er jetzt den Beweis, dass Angel durchaus an gewissen Aspekten interessiert war. Wenn auch eher an körperlichen. Noch breiter wurde sein Grinsen, als erst Minuten später wieder Schritte am Gang ertönten und der Schlüssel im Schloss umgedreht wurde.

Sein Anblick hatte Angel sichtlich verstört.

~*~

Angel stürmte den Gang entlang und zurück in sein Zimmer. Geräuschvoll fiel die Tür ins Schloss und der dunkelhaarige Vampir lief unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Er war verstört. Auch wenn er das nie zugegeben hätte... nicht zugeben wollte. Er war wirklich verwirrt.

„Lindsey ist einer von den Bösen, verdammt“, rief er sich wieder in Erinnerung. „Böse, böse, böse. Er hat viel Scheiß gebaut... das könnte alles nur ein Trick sein.“

_Und doch magst du ihn. Vielleicht gerade, **weil** er böse ist_ , meldete sich ein Teil von ihm zu Wort, den Angel viel lieber ignoriert hätte.

„Das ist alles rein körperlich“, versuchte er sich nun einzureden. „Ich war in letzter Zeit nicht ausgelastet ... na ja.“ Angel verstummte, ging zum Fenster, zog die Vorhänge beiseite und betrachtete das nächtliche L.A. „Und überhaupt sollte ich mir nichts von Spike einreden lassen. Ganz klar ...“, grummelte er finster.

„Ja Lindsey ... was mach ich jetzt mit dir?“ Angel lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle Glas. „Was mach ich nur mit dir?“

„Wie wäre es mit vögeln?“ Der Vampir fuhr herum und starrte Spike wütend an. „Ach komm schon. Genau das denkst du doch auch. Wenn du nicht willst, nehm’ ich ihn gerne. Können das ja als Bestrafung einfädeln ...“

Angel war bei ihm, noch eh er den Satz ganz beendet hatte. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch prallte Spike gegen die Wand. Die Vampire knurrten sich an.

„Weißt du was? Du bist wirklich extrem gereizt. Du solltest mal wieder so richtig die Sau rauslassen“, meinte Spike grinsend. „Dich abreagieren, weißt du?“

„Aber nicht heute.“ Angel ließ Spike wieder los, trat zurück. „Du weißt, wie meine Frage gemeint war“, meinte er seufzend. „Was sollen wir mit ihm anstellen? Ihm eine Chance geben und hoffen, dass er nicht wieder irgendwelche Spielchen plant? Oder einfach alles in Frage stellen, was er sagt und tut und ihn schön im Zimmerchen halten?“

„Wie ein Haustier?“

„Wie einen Gefangenen.“

„Weißt du, was ich denke?“

„Dass du ihn gerne vögeln würdest und ich auch, deiner Meinung nach. Ja das weiß ich.“

„Nein, Ponce. Ich denke, wir sollten mit den anderen reden. Das ist eine wichtige Entscheidung, die du nicht alleine fällen solltest ... ich meine, schließlich müssen wir alle damit klar kommen, dass der Kerl auf freiem Fuß ist.“

„Du hast vermutlich Recht.“ Angel fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und seufzte erneut.

„Ich hab immer Recht. Du merkst es nur viel zu selten“, erklärte Spike amüsiert und erntete dafür wieder einen finsteren Blick von Angel.

„Gib den anderen Bescheid. Wir treffen uns unten im Büro.“

„Gib ihnen doch selbst Bescheid“, murrte Spike.

„Spike!“

„Ja, ja. Spiel du nur den großen Boss. Mal sehen, wie lange es hält, wenn du dich so verhältst. Will ja nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber dir ist vielleicht schon aufgefallen, dass Wesley mit deinem Verhalten alles andere als zufrieden ist? Und Gunn...“

„Spike!“

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, machte eine wegwerfende Geste und verschwand endlich aus dem Raum.

„Warum mach ich das alles überhaupt noch?“, fragte Angel leise und setzte sich auf das Bett. Er fühlte sich seltsam leer. Schon seit langem. Vielleicht, seit er die Shanshu Schriftrolle mit seinem eigenen Blut unterzeichnet hatte. Zweifel waren längst aufgekommen, warum er überhaupt noch am Kämpfen war. Alles hatte an Sinn verloren. Er war müde.

~*~

„Ihr wollt das wirklich?“, fragte Angel vermutlich zum zehnten Mal nach.

„Das heißt ja nicht, dass wir ihm jetzt blindlings vertrauen müssen. Aber ich denke, er hat eine Chance verdient. Nach allem, was er im Kampf geleistet hat.“ Angel lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, betrachtete jeden Einzelnen.

„Er ist eine Gefahr“, meinte er schließlich. Die anderen nickten.

„Aber ich hab den Kerl lieber hier im Blickfeld, als irgendwo draußen in L.A.“, erklärte Gunn schließlich. „Immerhin können wir dann ein Auge auf ihn werfen.“ Die anderen nickten.

„Okay. Dann wäre das geklärt.“ Angel stand auf. „Wer holt ihn?“

„Ich.“ Illyria trat vor. Alle Augen richteten sich auf die Dämonin. Sie hatte seit ihrer Rückkehr wenig gesprochen, sich weitgehend in einer Suite im Hotel zurückgezogen. Angel nickte und sie ging davon.


	5. Neuer Mitspieler

Lindsey lag gemütlich auf dem Bett, die Beine über Kreuz, den weitgehend unverwundeten Arm hinter dem Kopf und starrte an die Decke. Er vernahm das Geräusch der Türklinke. Gleich darauf wurde die Tür eingetreten und Lindsey wäre fast vom Bett gefallen, schaffte es aber doch noch irgendwie, alarmiert aufzuspringen, anstatt auf dem Boden zu landen. Überrascht und geschockt starrte er zur Tür, durch die in dem Moment Illyria trat.

„Ich war viel in Gedanken“, erklärte sie ohne einleitende Worte.

„Aha.“

„Dieses Zimmer.“ Sie sah sich um. „Es ist mir vertraut. Du bist mir vertraut und doch kenne ich dich nicht. Ich wusste, dass Wesley sterben würde, doch er lebt.“ Sie sah Lindsey an, legte den Kopf schief. „Ich verlange zu wissen, was du getan hast.“

„Nicht ich.“ Lindsey schluckte. Sein Hals war trocken. Oh ja. Er hatte eine gewisse Angst vor ihr. Die Erinnerung an ihre Schläge war ebenso frisch wie die Erinnerung an Angels Küsse. „Die Mächte der Ewigkeit.“

„Mir wurde verboten, dich zu verletzen. Angel selbst hat es mir untersagt. Doch nun ist er es, der dir Schmerzen zufügt. Erkläre.“

„Er weiß es nicht. Nicht mehr.“ Lindsey zwang sich zu einem wehmütigen Lächeln. „Was du gesagt hast... es ist für sie nie passiert.“

„Ich verstehe nicht. Deine Worte machen keinen Sinn.“

„Das ist ... kompliziert“, meinte Lindsey ausweichend. „Die Dinge, an die du dich erinnern kannst, sind für dich und mich Realität. Aber für Angel und Spike... haben sie nie stattgefunden...“

„Ich erinnere mich nicht.“ Illyria blickte sich erneut um. „Ich habe Erinnerungen. Sie sind anders. Es sind... Ahnungen. Schatten einer Erinnerung, die ich nicht mehr habe. Wie ist das möglich?“ Lindsey leckte sich über die Lippen. Illyria wirkte wie ein gespannter Bogen und er befürchtete, dass die Sehne reißen könnte, dass sie auf ihn losgehen würde, wenn er ihr nicht begreiflich machen konnte, was passiert war.

„Lass mich versuchen das zu erklären.“ Er trat unruhig einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Du hast Angst.“ Er wusste, es machte keinen Sinn seine Angst zu leugnen. Also nickte Lindsey leicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir wehtun kannst. Du hast es schon einmal gemacht.“

„Ja. Aber du... du warst kein Mensch.“

„Ein Geist.“ Illyria kam näher, auf Lindsey zu.

„Erkläre.“

„Lorne hat mich erschossen, ist verschwunden. Wesley starb, Gunn wurde verwundet, ihr habt gegen die Dämonen gekämpft, er starb später im Krankenhaus. Ich war hier. Als Geist. Gefangen zwischen der realen Welt und jenem Ort, an den ich hätte gehen müssen. Doch all das was passiert ist, wird nun nicht geschehen. Die Mächte haben die Zeit zurückgedreht, mir eine neue Chance gegeben.“

„Das ist kompliziert.“ Sie nickte bestätigend. „Doch wir haben keine Zeit, darüber weiter zu sprechen. Angel schickt mich. Du sollst nach unten kommen. Folge mir.“ Damit wandte sie sich um und verließ den Raum. Lindsey folgte ihr. Langsam. Er war noch nicht wieder bei Kräften, seine Wunden schmerzten und er humpelte. Dementsprechend musste er langsam gehen. Sie blieb am Rand der Treppe stehen.

„Beeile dich.“ Lindsey biss die Zähne zusammen und ging etwas schneller. Sein Körper quittierte ihm die Anstrengung sofort.

„Du hast Schmerzen“, stellte sie unnötigerweise fest. Lindsey konnte nur verbissen nicken. „Menschen“, meinte Illyria mit einem verachtenden Unterton. „So zerbrechlich.“ Doch sie wartete, bis er die Treppe erreicht hatte und ging dann sogar relativ langsam nach unten, so dass Lindsey ihr folgen konnte.

~*~

Sie erreichten das Büro. Angel betrachtete Lindsey missbilligend. „Danke Illyria. Lindsey, setzen.“ Lindsey biss erneut die Zähne zusammen. Diesmal jedoch, um sich einen patzigen Kommentar zu verkneifen. Er ging auf den Stuhl zu, auf welchen Angel wies.

Ein Bild flirrte kurz auf, ließ ihn stoppen. Lindsey blinzelte, schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Setzen!“ Angels Stimme klang gepresst. Der ehemalige Anwalt blickte auf, in Angels Augen. Dann ging es los. Bilder rasten durch seinen Kopf, der stechende Schmerz setzte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später ein. Er vernahm Angels Stimme, konnte jedoch nicht wirklich verstehen, was der Vampir sagte. Seine Beine gaben nach, er sackte zusammen, sein Knie schlug auf dem Boden auf, doch der Rest blieb ihm erspart. Hände hatten seinen Oberarm gepackt und ihm einen weiteren Aufprall erspart. Unglücklicherweise hatte, wer auch immer ihn aufgefangen hatte, seinen verletzten Arm erwischt und zu den stechenden Kopfschmerzen gesellte sich nun Stechen und Pochen in seinem Arm.

Die Bilder rasten weiter. Lindsey versuchte vergeblich, sie festzuhalten, etwas Genaueres zu erkennen. Plötzlich hörte es auf. Nur der Schmerz blieb. Lindsey blinzelte, presste den Handballen der rechten Hand gegen seine Schläfe, keuchte. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er im Schmerz geschrieen hatte oder nicht, zu abgelenkt, zu beschäftigt war er mit der Vision gewesen.

„Komm endlich hoch. Sollte das ein Schwächeanfall gewesen sein?“ Es war Angels Stimme Lindsey blinzelte erneut und hob den Blick.

„Friedhof“, keuchte er. „Ein Friedhof. Ich weiß nicht welcher. Ich erinnere mich nur an... an eine Statue... ein Reiter. Da waren... Grabschänder oder etwas Ähnliches... sie haben ein Grab ausgehoben. Und da waren Körper... wandelnde Körper. Zombies.“

„Was ist los?“ Charles war näher getreten. Lindsey sah sich um und versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Angel zerrte ihn unsanft hoch.

„Nennt man wohl eine Vision“, schnappte Lindsey „Au! Lass endlich los.“ Angel lies los und Lindsey bereute sein vorlautes Mundwerk. Er hatte Mühe, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Zum Glück schien das auch Wesley zu begreifen, denn der Mann schob ihm einen Stuhl in die Kniekehlen und Lindsey sank darauf zusammen. „Solltet ihr nicht los und Leben retten?“, maulte Lindsey. „Ich hab keine Lust den Scheiß zu eurer Unterhaltung mitzumachen.“

„Eine Vision.“ Angels Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. „Ist das wieder eines dieser Spielchen, Lindsey? Hatten wir das nicht schon einmal?“

„Angel...uhm... Ich misch mich hier mal ein.“ Spike trat näher, beugte sich zu Angel. „Hey, ich hab eine seiner Fake-Visionen gesehen. Völlig anders. Ich fürchte fast, das hier war echt.“

„Hat mich an Cordy erinnert“, stimmte auch Gunn zu.

„Echt, echt. Natürlich echt. Und ihr solltet längst unterwegs sein, verdammt!“, fauchte Lindsey die Gruppe an. Illyria trat näher.

„Der Schmerz war echt. Wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, sollten wir gehen. Ich bin in Stimmung für einen Kampf.“

„Au!“, herrschte Lindsey nun Wesley an und zog seinen Arm weg. „Danke. Davon hatte ich heute wirklich genug.“

„Die Wunde ist aufgebrochen. Ich muss sie erneut versorgen.“ Wesley sah Angel an. „Seht nach. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf ihn auf.“

„Ich brauch keinen Babysitter“, unterbrach Lindsey missmutig.

„Sollte er Recht haben, müssen wir etwas unternehmen und hat er Unrecht, wissen wir dann wenigstens, dass man seinen so genannten Visionen nicht glauben darf.“

„Meine so genannten Visionen haben Ihnen ihren britischen Arsch gerettet“, fauchte Lindsey. „Warum stellt ihr euch so an? Losgehen, nachsehen. Danach kannst du mir ja noch immer in den Arsch treten.“ Blaue Augen blitzten Angel wütend an.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst“, knurrte der Vampir. Irgendwie war weder Angel noch Lindsey bewusst, dass sie mittlerweile in das weitaus vertrautere Du gewechselt hatten.

„Eine Statue, huh?“ Lindsey nickte knapp. „Gehen wir. Ich weiß, wo das ist.“ Damit wandte sich Angel ab, gefolgt von Illyria, Gunn und Spike.

„Das will ich ja hoffen!“, rief Lindsey ihnen nach. „Ich hab nämlich keinen Bock, mich verprügeln zu lassen, nur weil ihr auf dem falschen Friedhof herumgerannt seid!“

„Sie tun ja, als würde Angel generell nur mit den Fäusten sprechen.“ Wesley sah Lindsey nachdenklich an. „Niemand wird Sie verprügeln.“

„Ah ja?“ Lindsey deutete auf sein Kinn. „Wir erinnern uns? Ich lag ohnehin schon flach und durfte mir noch einen Schlag abholen? Also ich weiß nicht, was er normalerweise für eine Sprache spricht, aber wenn es mich betrifft scheinen ihm irgendwie die Worte auszugehen.“

„Können Sie aufstehen?“, wich Wesley der Thematik vorsichtig aus.

„Ja“, knurrte Lindsey und erhob sich vorsichtig. Auch wenn ihm die Treppen gerade alles andere als angenehm waren, wollte er nicht länger hier unten sitzen bleiben. Das Zimmer barg eine gewisse Geborgenheit. Es war tatsächlich der Raum, in dem er auch zuvor schon seine Zuflucht gesucht hatte.

„Wie lang haben Sie die Visionen schon?“, erkundigte sich Wesley. Lindsey blieb kurz stehen.

„Seit exakt ... 20 Minuten bevor ich erschossen werden sollte. Die erste Vision hat nicht nur Ihr Leben und das von Gunn gerettet, sondern vor allem mein eigenes. Ich denke, sie sind der Preis für mein Leben... das grade war erst die Zweite.“

„Interessant.“

„Ja. Sehr“, murmelte Lindsey sarkastisch.

„Was ist hier passiert?“ Wesley starrte die Tür an. Lindsey musste schmunzeln.

„Hey, ich war das nicht. Vielleicht hätte Illyria mal jemand das Geheimnis von Schlüsseln erklären sollen.“

„Ich verstehe. Wie nachlässig von mir. Wir werden wohl in ein anderes Zimmer ...“

„Nein.“ Lindsey blieb stehen. „Ich laufe nicht weg. Ich wüsste ohnehin nicht, wohin. Ich sitze fest. Außerdem: auch wenn mir das noch immer niemand glaubt ... ich will euch helfen. Warum also sollte ich abhaun? Im Übrigen war die Tür auch zuvor schon nicht abgeschlossen. Offensichtlich bin ich trotzdem noch immer hier. Kommt mir mal ein kleines Bisschen entgegen, Leute.“

Wesley schien darüber nachzudenken. Er betrachtete die Tür, blickte Lindsey an, sah sich im Gang um, ging einige Meter den Gang entlang und kam dann zurück. „Ich will Ihr Wort.“ Die Männer sahen sich an. „Ich denke, sogar Sie haben ein Ehrgefühl. Ich will ihr Ehrenwort, dass sie hier bleiben werden.“

„Zimmer oder Hotel?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey.

„Vorerst im Zimmer.“ Der Mann seufzte, nickte dann jedoch und streckte Wesley die Hand entgegen. „Okay. Mein Wort. Ich werde im Zimmer bleiben.“ Sie schlugen ein. Dann wies Wesley auf das Zimmer und bat Lindsey, sein Shirt abzulegen. Er widerstand der Versuchung, dem Verletzten dabei zu helfen, in der Annahme dass Lindsey es ohnehin nicht gewollt oder zugelassen hätte.

Kurze Zeit später waren Lindseys Wunden erneut versorgt und Wesley hatte ihn angewiesen, sich ruhig zu halten. Missmutig fügte sich Lindsey der Anweisung, bat Wesley jedoch ihm ein Buch oder irgendetwas anderes zu bringen, um sich abzulenken. Er bekam von dem Briten ein Buch über Dämonen. Wesley entschuldigte sich für den uninteressanten Inhalt und bot an, etwas anderes zu besorgen, wenn Lindsey ihm sagte, was er gerne lesen würde.

„Schon okay. Das klingt doch interessant.“ Lindsey lächelte dankbar und Wesley verabschiedete sich.

~*~

„Sieht aus, als hätte der Anwalt die Wahrheit gesagt.“ Gunn betrachtete das Gemetzel, das sie angerichtet hatten. Angel ließ den Kopf des letzten Zombies auf den Boden fallen und nickte langsam.

„Ja. Diesmal.“ Er betrachtete die zahlreichen Körper und seufzte. „Räumen wir auf. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass die sich nicht in Wohlgefallen auflösen werden.“ Illyria warf bereits die ersten Leichen in das ausgehobene Grab.

„Das war zu einfach“, erklärte sie ruhig. „Ich hätte sie auch alleine vernichten können.“

„Es ist immer wieder eine Wohltat, dich im Team zu wissen, Illyria.“ Angel grinste und versetzte dem Kopf einen Tritt, welcher ihn ebenfalls in das Grab beförderte. Sie blickte ihn an, legte den Kopf schief.

„Danke.“ Charles, Spike und Angel starrten sie irritiert an. „Das sagen die Menschen doch in solch einem Fall. Danke.“ Angel nickte stumm.

„Die Sonne geht bald auf.“ Spike blickte in den Himmel hinauf. „Zeit zu gehen.“

„Haut ab. Ich mach den Rest.“ Charles griff nach der Schaufel. „Hab keine Lust euch gleich noch mit zu verscharren“, grinste er. Die Vampire nickten dankbar und wandten sich ab. Illyria blieb bei Charles und half ihm.

~*~

„Sie ist... verändert.“ Spike warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Das ist ziemlich seltsam.“ Angel nickte schweigend. Vieles ergab keinen Sinn, was sich seit dem Kampf in der Gasse zugetragen hatte. Und Angel gefiel es gar nicht, dass er nichts davon wirklich erklären konnte.

~*~

Die Tür flog auf. Lindsey blickte nicht einmal hoch. Ruhig blätterte er die Seite im Buch um.

„Na? Alle Zombies abgeschlachtet?“, fragte er in fast gelangweitem Tonfall.

„Die Vision war echt. Diesmal.“

„Sagte ich doch.“

„Ich traue Ihnen noch immer nicht.“

„Das war mir klar.“

„Das Schloss ist kaputt.“ Angel betrachtete die Tür eingehend.

„Illyria scheint mit dem Mechanismus eines Schlüssels noch nicht vertraut. Ja. Ist mir bewusst. Muss ich jetzt in ein anderes Zimmer, damit ihr mich wieder einsperren könnt?“ Endlich blickte Lindsey hoch. „Du... Sie sollten duschen“, meinte er knapp.

„Ja. Danke. Sie sehen auch beschissen aus“, knurrte Angel finster. Lindsey musste grinsen. „Okay.“ Angel kam näher. „Sie bekommen Ihre Chance.“

„Zu gütig.“ Lindseys Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Hier sind meine Bedingungen.“ Lindsey ließ das Buch sinken, wartete ab. „Sie können sich frei im Hotel bewegen. Aber nur im Hotel. Wenn ich irgendwie den Verdacht habe, dass sie mich oder eines meiner Teammitglieder hintergehen, werden sie es bereuen.“ Ein Muskel in Lindseys Wange zuckte. Doch er schwieg weiterhin.

„Ich will zu jeder Zeit wissen, wo Sie sich aufhalten. Und wenn Sie das Hotel verlassen müssen, gehen sie nicht alleine. Haben wir uns verstanden?“

„Ja, Sir.“ Lindsey grinste erneut. „Ich werde brav hier bleiben und mir einen Babysitter mitnehmen, wenn ich tatsächlich mal nach draußen will. Alles klar.“

„Gut“, fauchte Angel abweisend und wandte sich um.

„Ich würde ohnehin nur ungern allein durch die Gegend laufen“, erklärte Lindsey ernst. Offensichtlich überraschte diese Aussage den Vampir, denn er blieb stehen und wandte sich erneut um.

„Wie bitte?“

Lindsey lächelte schwach, senkte den Blick. „Es hat sich einiges geändert, Angel“, meinte er leise. „Ich bin schon lange vor Wolfram und Hart auf der Flucht und das lassen die für gewöhnlich nicht so einfach durchgehen.“ Der Vampir öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, lehnte sich dann in den Türrahmen und sah Lindsey interessiert an.

„Warum soll ich das glauben? Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, in Sachen sie und Wolfram und Hart, war ja wohl, dass Sie in den Chefsessel wollten.“

„Hey, das war nicht meine Idee. Sie waren der Meinung, es wäre Ihnen lieber, wenn da einer drauf hockt, den sie kennen.“ Angel schwieg verbissen. „Die Wahrheit ist, ich wollte mich noch dafür Rächen, dass ich dermaßen hintergangen wurde. Ich habe für die Kanzlei vieles aufgeben. Sogar meine Seele. Das wurde mir nicht wirklich gedankt.“ Angel öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Wartete.

„Ich bin fertig, mit Wolfram und Hart. Und ganz sicher will ich nicht zurück. Aber da ist dieser Vertrag... und ich weiß nicht, ob die Visionen wirklich ein Kündigungsgrund sind. Eher im Gegenteil. Wenn sie mich in die Finger kriegen, haben sie Ihre Verbindung zu den Mächten wieder zerstört und könnten die Visionen sogar zu ihren eigenen Gunsten einsetzen. Ich will das nicht. Und ich denke, Sie wollen das auch nicht.“

„Nette Ansprache, Lindsey.“ Angel wandte sich um. „Ich hätte Ihnen ja fast geglaubt.“ Damit verließ er das Zimmer, schloss die Tür.

„War mir klar.“ Lindsey seufzte und legte das Buch beiseite. Ihm war wirklich nach Heulen zu Mute und matt fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, stieß die Luft aus. „Das ist echt deprimierend“, seufzte er.

Die Tür ging erneut auf. „Sie können sich übrigens frei ein Zimmer wählen. Ich bestehe nicht darauf, dass Sie in diesem Raum bleiben.“ Dann war die Tür wieder zu. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir gefällt’s hier drin, danke!“, rief er Angel noch nach. „Interessante Art, sich zu entschuldigen.“ Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

 


	6. Überraschungen

Lindsey erwachte gegen Mittag. Er war hungrig. Nachdem er sich gewaschen hatte, verließ er tatsächlich das Zimmer und machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach unten. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich tatsächlich besser. Er humpelte noch immer, konnte seinen linken Arm nicht allzu viel bewegen und auch seine Rippen schmerzten noch immer bei jedem Atemzug, doch im Großen und Ganzen fühlte sich Lindsey schon bedeutend besser.

„Lindsey. Wie fühlen sie sich?“ Wesley kam gerade aus dem Büro und betrachtete Lindsey von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Großartig.“ Lindsey lächelte knapp, während Wesley missbilligend die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Bedeutend besser.“

„Sie sollten sich dennoch schonen.“

„Angel hat also bekannt gegeben, dass ich an der Leine im Hotel herumlaufen darf?“, mutmaßte Lindsey. Wesleys Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, doch sein Blick blieb ernst. Er nickte. „Uhm... ich soll mir hier ein Zimmer einrichten. Würde dafür gern ein paar persönliche Sachen aufsammeln. Ich habe einiges in Schließfächern deponiert, darf aber nicht ohne Begleitung nach draußen...“ Lindsey sprach die Frage nicht aus, sah Wesley nur mit einem leichten Bitten in den Augen an.

„Wann wollen Sie los?“

„Hab Hunger“, murmelte Lindsey. „Mangels Geld um mir draußen was zu kaufen werd ich mich hier mal nach etwas Essbarem umsehen müssen...“

„In dem Kühlschrank hier vorne ist nur Blut. Ich denke, das ist nicht unbedingt ihr Geschmack.“ Lindsey musste grinsen, schüttelte den Kopf. „Durch die Tür dort vorne, den Gang entlang und ganz hinten links ist die Hotelküche. Wir haben dort einige Vorräte gelagert. Nehmen Sie sich, was sie wollen, so lange wir noch etwas zu Essen haben.“

„Geldprobleme?“ Lindsey stutzte. Er hatte auch Bargeld in den Schließfächern. Sein Konto war natürlich schon gesperrt. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr darauf zugreifen können. Wolfram und Hart war darin schnell, den Geldhahn zuzudrehen.

„Wir sind daran gewöhnt.“

„Zeit, Angel Investigations wieder hochzufahren, was?“

„Sieht so aus. Aber das muss nicht Ihre Sorge sein. Gehen Sie erst einmal etwas Essen.“

„Danke.“ Wesley nickte nur knapp.

~*~

Etwa eine Stunde später waren die beiden auf den Straßen von L.A. unterwegs, um Lindseys persönliches Hab und Gut einzusammeln.

„Warum haben sie die Sachen in Schließfächern und nicht in der Wohnung?“, fragte Wesley irgendwann. Lindsey sah ihn an, lächelte.

„Ich habe keine Wohnung.“ Es klang als wäre das für ihn das natürlichste auf der Welt.

„Aber sie haben doch...“

„Eves Wohnung“, erklärte Lindsey ruhig. „Und ich hatte nie vor, wirklich dort einzuziehen. Es war bequem einen guten Platz zum Schlafen zu haben, aber wenn man Jahrelang vor Wolfram und Hart auf der Flucht ist, lernt man, aus dem Koffer zu leben. Jede Woche ein anderes Hotel. Manchmal öfter. Pensionen, private Haushalte ... was sich eben ergibt.“

„Das klingt anstrengend.“

„Man gewöhnt sich daran ... da vorne rechts rein, bitte.“

„Sie erstaunen mich“, meinte Wesley. „Ich hielt sich weder für einen Mann von Höflichkeit, noch für jemanden, der sich sagen lässt, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat.“ Wesley bog in die Straße ein.

„Bin ich auch nicht“, gab Lindsey knapp zurück. „Dass ich mich von Angel so behandeln lassen muss, widerspricht meinem Naturell. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich ihn zu einem Teil sogar verstehen kann. Er hat nicht ganz Unrecht, was meine Vergangenheit angeht. Nur leider sieht er für mich auch keine Zukunft.“

„Er ist... etwas eingefahren. Angel ist alt. Es fällt ihm schwer, Änderungen ohne weiteres zu akzeptieren.“

„Na, das sollten wir ihn aber lieber nicht hören lassen.“ Lindsey grinste und auch Wesley musste schmunzeln. „Wir sind da. Kommen Sie mit? Ah. Was für eine Frage. Sie müssen ja mitkommen.“ Lindsey zwinkerte und stieg aus. Wesley folgte ihm. Lindsey marschierte zielstrebig aber relativ langsam durch die Halle am Bahnhof, zwischen Reihen von Schließfächern hindurch, bis er vor einem stehen blieb und eine Nummer eintippte.

„Na, sieh einer an... ich wäre nicht verwundert gewesen, es leer vorzufinden.“ Er grinste und trat zurück. „Ist bisschen schwer“, meinte er entschuldigend. „Ich wäre dankbar, wenn Sie...“ Wesley nickte und trat näher, während Lindsey zurückwich. „Außerdem können sie sich dann auch gleich vergewissern, dass ich da keine Waffe oder sonstiges versteckt habe.“ Lindsey lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegenden Schließfächer und verschränkte die Arme vorsichtig vor der Brust.

Wesley hob die Reisetasche aus dem Schließfach und setzte sie auf dem Boden ab. „Interessante Idee“, meinte er nachdenklich. Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Bitte.... Sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten daran nicht gedacht, Wesley.“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „So weit her kann es mit dem Misstrauen dann aber doch nicht sein, was? Seid ihr noch nie über den Tisch gezogen worden? Oder habt ihr daraus nichts gelernt?“

„Sie machen es einem gar nicht leicht, Ihnen zu trauen, Lindsey.“ Wesley seufzte. „Aber vermutlich haben sie Recht und ich bin naiv.“ Lindsey lächelte leicht.

„Gut, dass ich keinerlei hinterhältige Pläne geschmiedet hatte. Wir sollten gehen.“ Er blickte sich etwas nervös um, ging zu der Tasche und wollte sie aufnehmen. Wesley war schneller.

„Sie sollten in ihrem Zustand nichts herumtragen“, meinte er.

„Ich bin nicht schwanger“, maulte Lindsey.

„Aber verletzt.“ Wesley ging nicht weiter darauf ein sondern machte sich auf den Weg, dicht gefolgt von Lindsey.

~*~

„Ist das alles?“ Das nächste Schließfach. Auch diese Tasche hob Wesley in den Kofferraum, sah Lindsey fragend an.

„Noch lange nicht. Aber zumindest die wichtigsten Sachen. Könnten wir nur noch einen Zwischenstopp einlegen, bevor wir ins Hyperion zurückehren?“ Lindsey blickte verstohlen zu Boden.

„Was ist los?“

„Es ist nur ...“ Lindsey lachte etwas nervös. „Ich würde gerne noch meine Gitarre holen.“

„Sicher. Sagen Sie mir nur, wo wir hin müssen.“ Wesley lächelte leicht. Er erinnerte sich an jenen Abend, fast ein halbes Leben schien seither vergangen, dass sie Lindsey im Caritas singen gehört hatten. Und er war gut. Daran gab es keine Zweifel.

~*~

Nur wenige Minuten später konnte Wesley etwas beobachten, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Lindsey holte den Gitarrenkoffer aus dem Schließfach, ging an Ort und Stelle in die Knie und öffnete die Schnappverschlüsse mit einer Sanftheit, die ihn an Liebende denken ließ. Lindsey öffnete den Koffer, als wäre das Wertvollste darin, was er je besessen hatte und je besitzen würde und das ansonsten meist ernste und angespannte Gesicht des jungen Mannes wurde ungewohnt weich und entspannt. Ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Lindsey hatte schon öfter gelächelt, doch immer lag eine Trauer in seinen Augen, welche das Lächeln Lügen strafte. In diesem kurzen Moment wirkte er weit entfernt und überglücklich. Wesley wagte kaum zu atmen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er den Frieden stören, der über der Szene lag.

Sanfte Hände strichen über den Hals der Gitarre als würden sie die Haut einer Geliebten liebkosen. „Hey meine Schöne“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Lang nicht mehr gesehen. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so vernachlässigt habe.“ Behutsam schloss er den Koffer wieder.

Dann geschah noch etwas, was Wesley überraschte. Als Lindsey wieder zu ihm aufblickte, waren seine Augen voller Kälte und sein Gesicht wie versteinert. Ein Muskel in seiner Wange zuckte, als er die Zähne hart aufeinander presste. „Verschwinden Sie!“, herrschte er Wesley an.

Dem Briten klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. „Los!“, brüllte Lindsey. „Nimm sie und verschwinde!“ Dann wurde er hochgerissen, von unsichtbaren Kräften. Lindsey sog zischend die Luft ein. Wesley sah Blut auf dem Hemd des anderen. Es sickerte aus der Wunde an Lindseys Arm. Der Fleck wurde rasch größer. Lindsey rührte sich nicht, stand da als wäre er eingefroren. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, während er offensichtlich versuchte, sich aus unsichtbaren Griffen zu befreien.

„Was ist los?“ Wesleys Körper war angespannt. Jeder einzelne Muskel. Auf seiner Handfläche erschien ein Feuerball.

„Schnell. Bevor sie hier sind!“, stieß Lindsey hervor. „Wolfram und Ha...“ Sein Kopf flog zur Seite, als ihn ein gewaltiger Schlag traf. „Sag Angel ... ich hatte Recht. Sie haben mich.“ Vor Wesleys geweiteten Augen verschwand Lindsey, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst.

„Gott!“ Wesley packte den Gitarrenkoffer und rannte zurück zum Auto.

~*~

Angel tobte, er kochte, er schäumte vor Wut. „Ich wusste es! Ich hab es immer gewusst, dass dem Kerl nicht zu trauen ist!“, knurrte er finster vor sich hin. „Jetzt können wir sehen, dass wir den kleinen Mistkerl wieder einfangen! Und garantiert ist er auf direktem Weg in die Kanzlei marschiert. Wieder einmal. Das war doch so vorhersehbar!“

„Angel, jetzt beruhig dich doch erst einmal! Du hast ihm erlaubt, das Hotel in Begleitung zu verlassen. Wes ist auch nicht hier. Vielleicht sind die beiden zusammen unterwegs.“

„Vielleicht ja. Vielleicht auch nicht. Und um ehrlich zu sein: ich glaube es nicht!“ Angels Faust traf die Wand mit voller Wucht. Farbe und Putz bröckelte. „Er ist garantiert...“

„Angel!“ Spike, Charles, Illyria und Angel sahen sich um. Wesley stoppte, keuchte. „Angel... Lindsey ... er ... er ist bei Wolfram & Hart.“

Diesmal bröckelte der Putz nicht nur. Angels Hand bohrte sich mit einem gewaltigen Schlag in die Wand. „Was habe ich euch gesagt?“, knurrte er. Doch Wesley schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

„Nicht freiwillig, Angel. Sie haben ihn sich geschnappt, als wir seine Sachen holen wollten ... Ich glaube, Lindsey ist in Gefahr.“ Das musste Angel offensichtlich erst einmal verdauen. Er starrte Wesley irritiert an, blickte zu den anderen, wieder zu Wesley.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Weil sie nicht unbedingt sanft mit ihm waren, als sie ihn sich geschnappt haben. Die Wunde an seinem Oberarm ... sie ist schon wieder aufgerissen. Das Letzte was ich von Lindsey sah, war Wut und Schmerz in seinen Augen, Gegenwehr, die im Sand verlief und Blut.“

„Wie haben sie ihn geholt? Waren es zu viele um sie zu bekämpfen?“ Angel tigerte wieder im Raum auf und ab.

„Ich habe keinen einzigen Gegner gesehen. Das war ja das Problem. Er wurde Plötzlich hochgerissen, konnte sich nicht rühren, hat mich angebrüllt, dass ich mich in Sicherheit bringen soll und dir bescheid geben ... und dann war er weg.“

„Wie weg.“

„Weg. Verschwunden. Hat sich in Luft aufgelöst.“

„Yo. Ich denke, das is ne komische Geschichte. Vielleicht eine Falle“, warf Charles nun ein. Angel nickte langsam, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

„Nein.“ Wesley schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen gesehen, die Angst. Er wollte ganz sicherlich nicht dorthin.“ Angel seufzte.

„Er hat etwas in der Richtung gesagt.“ Schwer stützte sich der Vampir auf den Tresen in der Lobby, blickte die anderen an. „Dass er noch immer unter dem Vertrag stünde und dass Wolfram und Hart versuchen würden, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen, um meine Verbindung zu den Mächten zu kappen und seine Visionen vielleicht sogar zu ihrem eigenen Nutzen einzusetzen ... Und dass er das keinesfalls will.“

„Ich sage, wir gehen und holen ihn zurück. Dann sehen wir, ob er freiwillig dort ist oder nicht.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass sich Illyria in das Gespräch einmischte. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich will Gewissheit.“

„Mit Gewalt werden wir nichts erreichen.“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf. Seufzte, fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare. Sein Blick fiel auf Charles. „Gunn. Was macht dein Anwaltsgehirn?“

„Funktioniert wie eh und je. Ich habe ein permanentes Upgrade erhalten und bisher haben sie mir das noch nicht wieder aus dem Hirn gerissen.“ Charles grinste. „Du willst sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen?“ Angel nickte.

„Und wie, oh großer Meister?“ Spike gestikulierte wild herum. „Ich verklage euch, wenn ihr den Jungen nicht freilasst!“ Angel lächelte.

„Das überlasse ich unserem Anwalt hier. Gunn, besorg dir einen Anzug. Du musst nach etwas aussehen. Ich schreibe dir den Vertrag runter, dann kannst du sehen, ob wir irgendetwas machen können... Bis dahin, halten wir alle die Finger still. Verstanden?“ Sein Blick galt vor allem Illyria. „Eine überstürzte Rettungsaktion wird nichts bringen. Wir müssen das gut planen und überlegen.“ Zustimmendes Nicken von allen Seiten. „Spike, geh nach draußen, frag herum. Sollte sich da ein Plan dahinter verbergen, will ich das wissen. Nimm Illyria mit. Bedroht, schlagt, foltert, was auch immer ihr von Wolfram und Hart in die Finger bekommt. Wenn wir da reingehen, will ich wissen, was wir vorfinden werden.“

„Den Befehl find ich doch mal genial. Komm kleine Shiva. Lass uns Angst und Schrecken unter die Leute bringen.“

„Das gefällt mir.“ Illyria nickte, Spike grinste.

„Also los. An die Arbeit!“ Charles, Spike und Illyria verließen in raschem Tempo das Hotel.

„Was soll ich tun?“ Wesley sah Angel fragend an.

„Sag mir, dass wir das Richtige tun, Wesley.“ Angel seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht ... Sag mir, dass Lindsey sich wirklich geändert hat.“

„Das glaube ich wirklich, Angel“, bestätigte Wesley. „Und ich glaube, dass wir gut daran tun, ihn dort herauszuholen. Aus vielerlei Gründen.“ Angel nickte bedächtig.

„Okay. Ich hoffe, du hast Recht.“ Damit verschwand Angel in seinem Büro. Wesley blieb stehen. Unentschlossen, noch immer ohne Aufgabe. Schließlich beschloss er, Lindseys Sachen in sein Zimmer zu tragen. Einen Moment schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er sie womöglich bald wieder entfernen musste, wenn Wolfram und Hart beschlossen, den jungen Mann ein für allemal aus dem Weg zu schaffen oder es ihnen nicht gelang, ihn wieder zu befreien. Doch rasch schob er diese düsteren Gedanken beiseite und machte sich an die Arbeit.

~*~

„Erstaunlich! Und das ist eine genaue Kopie des Vertrags?“ Wesley starrte die Blätter an, auf denen in Angels sauberer, schwungvoller Handschrift Paragraph für Paragraph ein Vertrag zu lesen war. Der Vampir schüttelte seine Hand aus und bewegte die Finger.

„Inklusive dem Kleingedruckten.“ Er nickte. „Ich hab mir den Vertrag mehrmals durchgelesen. Außerdem: Photographisches Gedächtnis.“ Er grinste. „Hat so seine Vorteile.“ Charles nahm die Blätter zur Hand und las sich die einzelnen Abschnitte durch.

„Ich glaube ehrlich nicht, dass wir etwas machen können ... Ich meine, das is ein ganzer Verein von Anwälten. Ich wette, ihre Verträge sind absolut kugelsicher und ... Moment.“

Gunn blätterte zurück, las erneut einen Abschnitt, ging weiter zu der vorletzten Seite, las dort und betrachtete dann eingehend die letzte Seite. Er grinste.

„Was ist?“

„Vielleicht doch nicht ganz so kugelsicher, wie es den Anschein hat ... Zu dumm nur, dass ich Lindseys Vertrag nicht ...“ Angel streckte ihm ein paar weitere Blätter entgegen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Vampir, der daraufhin geradezu ertappt den Blick senkte.

„Hey ... ich meine ... man muss doch seine Feinde kennen ...“, meinte Angel ausweichend. Doch nur Spike grinste daraufhin breit. Die anderen schienen die Aussage zu schlucken.

Weitere Minuten vergingen, in denen Charles auch den anderen Vertrag durchging. Am Ende schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Der scheint leider ziemlich wasserdicht zu sein ...“, murmelte er. „Aber es gibt da eine Möglichkeit ... Okay. Ich sag dir, was du machen musst.“

~*~

In möglichst einfachen und kurzen Worten erklärte Charles, worum es ging und was sie für Chancen hatten. Spike und Illyria berichteten, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Nichts Positives. Offensichtlich war Lindsey tatsächlich unfreiwillig dort und ein Gefangener von Wolfram und Hart. Ein Anwalt hatte etwas von Nutzen für die Kanzlei gefaselt, eine Anwältin hatte Mitleid mit dem jungen Mann zum Ausdruck gebracht, was Angel aufhorchen ließ. Es war früh am Morgen, als sie endlich loszogen. Angel und Spike hatten ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, nun doch am Tag in die Kanzlei marschieren zu müssen. Doch eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Es war ein offizieller Anlass, sie konnten nicht mitten in der Nacht dort aufkreuzen.

~*~

Das Auto fuhr vor, Die Gruppe stieg aus. Zum Glück lag der Platz vor der Kanzlei im Schatten des Gebäudes. Angel straffte die Schultern und marschierte schnurstracks in das Gebäude. Die anderen folgten ihm geschlossen.

„Ist es nicht schön, wieder zu Hause zu sein?“, rief er überschwänglich, als sie in den Eingangsbereich der Kanzlei traten. „Und so schön aufgeräumt alles. Sehr gut. Das spart uns einiges an Arbeit!“

Sämtliche Wachen richteten die Waffen auf Angel, der Alarm ging los und die umstehenden Anwälte und Angestellten wichen zurück.

„Was denn, was denn? Wollt ihr euren Boss nicht willkommen heißen?“, meinte Angel grinsend.


	7. Wolfram und Hart

„Ja. Ich bin sicher, ihr hattet eine schöne Zeit, aber die ist jetzt vorbei und der Boss ist zurück. Du da drüben....“ Er wies auf eine junge Frau und winkte sie näher. „Bring mich mal auf den neuesten Stand. Im Übrigen gefällst du mir. Dein neuer Job ist es, meine persönliche Assistentin zu sein. Kapiert?“ Sie starrte ihn verdutzt an. „Gut. Fangen wir mit etwas ganz einfachen an. Wer spielt derzeit den Boss in dieser Firma?“

„Mr... Mr...“

„Ja?“

„Mr. Jenkins, Sir.“

„Gut. Dann gehen wir jetzt mal zu ihm und schubsen seinen vorlauten Hintern von meinem Stuhl. Alle anderen: An die Arbeit. Vorerst.“ Er lächelte kalt. „Ich wette, Mr. Jenkins hat so ziemlich jede Regel umgeschmissen, die ich etabliert habe. Das wird sich ändern. Ich schlage vor, sie machen sich gleich mal daran, ein Meeting zu organisieren.“

„Meeting?“

„Ja. Meeting. Mit der gesamten Belegschaft. Jeden einzelnen will ich sehen. Verstanden?“

„Aber Sir...“ Angel stieß sie etwas grob von sich und zeigte sein Game Face.

„Irgendwelche Fragen?“

„Nein Sir.“

„Gut.“

Ohne sonst jemanden zu beachten, gab Angel seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, die ihm daraufhin zu den Aufzügen folgten. „Dann wollen wir mal mein Büro auskehren, Kinder.“

Kaum schlossen sich die Türen des Aufzugs, sackte Angel etwas in sich zusammen. „Ich hab kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache und ich hasse es, mich derartig aufführen zu müssen.“

„ ** _Das_** ist dein Problem.“ Spike grinste. „Du solltest es genießen, endlich auch mal das Arschloch sein zu dürfen.“ Irgendetwas murmelte der Blonde dann noch, das fast klang wie ‚obwohl du ja meistens ein arrogantes Arschloch bist’, doch Angel beschloss, das zu ignorieren.

„Wenn alles gut läuft, sind wir in 20 Minuten wieder draußen. Mit Lindsey“, murmelte Charles.

„Es läuft doch nie gut“, murrte Angel noch, da öffneten sich bereits die Türen. Er trat aus dem Aufzug wie der Tod auf Beutezug, marschierte schnurgerade an dem Empfangstisch vorbei und stieß schwungvoll die Tür zum Büro auf. Der Mann, welcher daraufhin erschrocken aufsprang, sorgte dafür, dass Angel sich sicherer fühlte. Er war etwas älter, die braunen Haare bereits von ersten grauen Strähnen durchzogen und vor allem war er völlig verunsichert und hatte Angst. Angel und Spike konnten das deutlich riechen.

„Die Sicherheitskräfte sollten gleich hier sein. Gehen sie lieber.“

„Die Sicherheitskräfte unterstehen meinem Kommando, Jenkins. Die werden ihnen nicht helfen.“

„Ich bin hier...“

„Ein niemand, der es sich in meinem Sessel bequem gemacht hat und das dulde ich nicht, nicht wahr Spike?“

„Nein. Der Boss mag so was gar nicht. Respektlosigkeit wird schwer bestraft. Davon kann ich ein Liedchen trällern.“ Der Mann schluckte.

„Sie haben überhaupt kein Recht, hier zu sein. Ich besetzte den höchsten Posten in dieser Zweigstelle von Wolfram und Hart und die Senior Partner werden ...“ Das war Charles’ Einsatz.

„Die Senior Partner werden einsehen müssen, dass ihnen ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Der Posten, den sie zu bekleiden meinen, gebührt Angel. Auch jetzt noch. Er hat seinen Vertrag nicht gebrochen und somit ist er noch immer der Chef in dieser Kanzlei.“

Eine nervöse Hand fuhr zur Gegensprechanlage. „Holt mir Marten rein. Und er soll die Verträge von diesem Angel und seinen Leuten mitbringen.“

„Und den von Lindsey McDonald. Aber dazu kommen wir später“, erklärte Charles mit süßlichem Tonfall.

Kurz darauf ging die Tür erneut auf, ein junger Mann trat ein, jünger noch als Lindsey.

„Seit wann beschäftige ich hier einen Kindergarten?“, knurrte Angel. Der Mann trat näher, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Mr. Angel, es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen lernen zu dürfen. Ich habe gehört, Sie haben mir diesen Posten eigenhändig beschafft. Mein Name ist Marten Edwards und ich bin die Verbindung zu den Senior Partnern. Wenn Sie mir jetzt also mitteilen würden, wo ihr Problem liegt, bin ich sicher, wir werden eine Lösung finden, die auch zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit und zu der Ihrer Leute ausfällt.“

„Mein Problem ist ganz leicht erklärt“, meinte Angel. „Der Knabe sitzt auf meinem Platz.“

„Mr. Angel. Ihnen sollte bewusst sein, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Zeit Ihren Posten sehr in Frage gestellt haben ...“

„Angels Vertrag besagt, dass er der alleinige Leiter dieser Zweigstelle ist und sämtliche Gegebenheiten nach seinem Willen ändern kann, insofern sie nicht die Senior Partner direkt gefährden oder diese Zweigstelle vom Einfluss der Senior Partner abschneiden.“ Angel lächelte wissend. Er wusste, dass Charles erst warm lief.

„Die Ermordung sämtlicher Mitglieder....“

„Die Eliminierung eines Geheimbunds liegt voll und ganz in seinem Einflussbereich und hat oder hatte nichts mit den Senior Partnern zu tun. Wenn diese sein Wirken in seinem Einflussbereich als direkten Angriff auf sich interpretieren ist das nicht Angels Problem und so lange sie ihm nicht beweisen können, dass er selbige Tat begangen hat, mit der Absicht, den Senior Partnern zu schaden, ist es an denen, zu beweisen, dass tatsächlich eine niedere Absicht vorlag.“ Der andere Mann fasste in seine Tasche und zog die Verträge heraus. Er studierte Angels Vertrag eingehend.

„Gunn, richtig? Wenn die Senior Partner erfahren, dass sie das Wissen, dass man Ihnen ins Gehirn gepflanzt hat, dazu benutzen, Wolfram und Hart zu schaden, wird das böse Folgen haben.“, erklärte er schließlich an Charles gewandt.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Mr. Edwards. In dieser Zweigstelle wird Wolfram und Hart durch Angel repräsentiert. Folglich helfe ich den Senior Partnern, wieder die richtige Person an die Macht zu bringen. Jene Person, die von den Partnern eigens ausgewählt wurde, um diese Kanzlei zu führen. Ich setze mein Wissen also ganz gewiss nicht ein, um ihnen zu schaden.“

„Warten sie hier.“ Der Mann verließ den Raum, kam kurz darauf wieder zurück. Er lächelte.

„Die Senior Partner haben bestätigt, dass Sie ihren Posten zurückfordern können. Der Sessel, das Büro und alles Weitere gehören wieder Ihnen. Jenkins, raus.“

„Aber ... nein. Ich bin ... ich werde nicht ... oh ... das kann gar nicht ...“ Ein gelangweilter Wink des jungen Mannes und der ehemalige Chef der Kanzlei löste sich laut schreiend in Flammen auf.

„Eine sehr effektive Methode. Aber waren sie nicht etwas vorschnell?“

„Sie wollten ihren Posten zurück.“

„Aha. Ich wollte nur wissen, warum der so einfach in meinem Sessel sitzen konnte. Hier kommt der Haken an der ganzen Sache: Ich kündige.“

„Was? Sir, sie können gar nicht kündigen. Niemand kann das. Bei Wolfram und Hart **_wird_** man gekündigt und das endet meist im Tod.“

„Oh. Ist das so? Mein Team kündigt übrigens auch. Wir sind raus.“

„Ihr Team kann genauso wenig kündigen wie sie selbst. Das ist völlig ausgeschlossen. Sie wollten den Posten zurück, also setzten Sie sich in Ihren schönen Chefsessel und lassen Sie mich meine Arbeit tun.“ Angel lächelte freundlich.

„Wirklich. Gunn.“ Erneut trat Charles vor, lächelte freundlich. „Ich befürchte, meinem Mandaten steht es durchaus frei, das Verhältnis mit dem Arbeitgeber zu beenden. Bitte beachten sie Klausel 35c.“ Er wies auf den Vertrag und der Mann blätterte bis zu dem erwähnten Abschnitt, las ihn durch.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wie Sie damit belegen wollen, dass Angel kündigen kann.“ Marten grinste zufrieden. „Wir haben uns nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen.“

„Lesen Sie den Abschnitt noch einmal und diesmal lesen Sie wirklich.“ Charles’ Tonfall war noch immer freundlich, aber etwas schärfer. „Er besagt, dass den Mitgliedern seines Teams volle Immunität gewährleistet wird. Dass ihnen nichts passiert. Und nun gehen sie die Verträge der Teammitglieder durch und sagen mir, was nicht stimmt.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen.“

„Ich meine zwei Dinge. Erstens: Winifred Burkle wurde wegen Wolfram und Hart und während sie hier angestellt war, getötet. Und zweitens: in diesem Moment, während wir hier miteinander reden ist ein weiteres Mitglied von Angels Team in ihrer Gewalt und von dem was uns zu Ohren kam, geht es ihm nicht sonderlich gut.“

„Ich fordere die Herausgabe von Lindsey McDonald.“ Angel trat einen Schritt vor.

„Jetzt werden Sie etwas vorlaut.“ Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz wie sie meinen, auch wenn ihr Teammitglied dort drüben steht...“

„Ich bin Illyria“, erklärte diese mit finsterem Tonfall. „Winifred Burkle ist die Hülle...“

„Ja, wir kennen die Geschichte. Gut. Ich lasse Ihnen das durchgehen. Ganz wie Sie meinen. Aber Lindsey gehört uns.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Er hat schon länger nicht mehr für Wolfram und Hart gearbeitet ...“

„Urlaub.“ Marten verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust.

„Urlaub also. Während seines so genannten Urlaubs hat er unter anderem für mich gearbeitet und ist seither ein Mitglied meines Teams. Ich will ihn.“

Spikes mit Sicherheit gedachtes ‚Ha! Ich wusste es!’, konnte Angel förmlich hören, doch das war ihm jetzt egal.

„Natürlich hat das nichts mit seinen Visionen zu tun, nicht wahr?“

„Nur ein weiterer Beweis, dass er nicht hierher gehört. Was wollen sie anfangen, mit den Visionen, die ihm die Mächte der Ewigkeit schicken? Ich will den Mann in einem Stück zurück und zwar jetzt.“ Erneut nahm sich Marten die Verträge zur Hand, betrachtete sie, blätterte und las.

„Sparen Sie sich die Mühe, Mr. Edwards.“ Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Was mir in den Kopf gepackt wurde ist nicht zu verachten. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede und ich kann Ihnen versichern, Angels Forderungen sind absolut berechtigt. Lassen sie die Sache also Ruhen, geben sie uns unseren Mann und sie sind uns los.“

Marten Edwards seufzte. „Ich verstehe. Leider bin ich nicht dazu berechtigt ...“ Angel trat vor, nahm den Mann grob am Oberarm.

„Dann gehen wir jetzt also zu jemandem, der dazu ermächtigt ist. Kommen sie.“ Er zog, schubste, zerrte den anderen Mann mit den Verträgen in der Hand in Richtung Aufzug. „Unternehmen wir eine kleine Fahrt.“

„Sie sind nicht dazu berechtigt ...“ Angels Game Face erschien.

„Wenn ich den Satz noch einmal höre, garantiere ich für nichts mehr“, erklärte er grimmig. „Ich habe schon einen von euch gekostet, ihr schmeckt gut und geht nicht unbedingt als Menschen durch. Wenn ich Sie jetzt töten muss um zu sehen, ob der nächste Verbindungsmann etwas einsichtiger ist, dann stört das meine Seele nicht im Geringsten.“

„Gut. Ich habe verstanden. Jetzt lassen Sie mich los!“, herrschte ihn der Jüngere an. „Einen Moment alleine, bitte. Ich kläre das.“

„Tun Sie das mal.“ Angel lächelte zuckersüß, während sein Gesicht sich wieder in sein menschliches Antlitz wandelte. Er ging zurück ins Büro, sah die anderen mit einem unsicheren Blick an. Kurz darauf kam Edwards wieder herein.

„Sie sollen Ihren Willen haben“, erklärte er grimmig und legte die Verträge einzeln auf dem Tisch aus. „Sie kündigen, ihr Vertrag ist nichtig.“ Eine Handbewegung und der Vertrag löste sich in Nichts auf. „Wie es in der Teamschutzklausel geschrieben steht, erübrigen sich damit auch die Verträge Ihrer Leute.“ Eine weitere Handbewegung. Die Verträge von Wesley, Charles und Fred lösten sich ebenso auf. „Und weil Sie so nett gefragt haben...“ Eine weitere Handbewegung und der letzte Stapel Papier verschwand im Nichts. „Sollen sie auch ihren Gefangenen zurückbekommen. Er hat sich ohnehin als reichlich unkooperativ herausgestellt. Nachdem das geklärt wäre ... folgen sie mir bitte.“

~*~

Angel und seine Leute folgten dem Mann. Er führte sie zum Aufzug, fuhr hinunter in den unterirdischen Teil des Gebäudes, führte sie durch Gänge und Türen zu deren Zugang er eine Karte mit einem Zutrittcode benutze. Angel fragte sich gerade, wie weit sie wohl noch gehen mussten, da hörte er Lindsey.

Die Schreie ließen ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und ohne weiter nachzudenken packte er Marten Edwards und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. „Was machen Sie mit ihm?“

„Gar nichts.“ Der Mann zuckte nicht einmal wirklich zusammen. „Es wurde bereits Anweisung gegeben, die Behandlung abzubrechen.“

„So hört sich das aber nicht an“, knurrte Angel und stieß den Mann weiter. „Laufen Sie schneller.“

„Das wird nichts an dem Zustand ändern, in dem sie ihren Gefangenen vorfinden werden.“ Der Mann grinste. „Eher im Gegenteil.“ Angel ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und auch den Anderen war reichlich mulmig zu Mute. Den feinen Nasen der Vampire entging auch nicht der Geruch von Blut, der in der Luft lag. Angel rechnete schon fast damit, Lindsey regelrecht zerlegt vorzufinden. Umso überraschter war er, als sie von Marten endlich durch die letzte Tür geführt wurden.

~*~

Lindsey sah erbärmlich aus, aber weit weniger schlimm als Angel es sich anhand seiner Schreie vorgestellt hatte. Sein Hemd war zerrissen, die Hose jedoch weitgehend intakt. Lindseys Hände waren mit Handschellen gefesselt. Er stand aufrecht, was aber wohl eher daran lag, dass eine Kette an den Handschellen befestigt war, die mit der Decke verbunden war und an der er hochgezogen worden war.

„Lindsey!“ Der Mann wand sich, als würde er gefoltert, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Lindsey war allein in dem Raum. Er stammelte unter Schmerzensschreien allerhand unverständliches Zeug. „Himmel! Lassen Sie ihn endlich runter!“ Angel trat näher an Lindsey heran.

„Sie sollten ihn nicht anfassen, außer sie wollen ihm Schmerzen bereiten.“ Marten grinste. Angel fuhr herum, ging drohend auf den Mann zu. Hinter ihm bäumte sich Lindsey unter einer neuen Schmerzenswelle auf, was ihm wieder Angels ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte.

„Nein! Nein!“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, ein neuer Ruck ging durch seinen Körper.

„Hm. Eine Vision. Jetzt wo wir sie nicht mehr brauchen“, meinte Marten bedauernd. „Er gehört Ihnen.“ Hinter Angels Faustschlag barg sich derartige Kraft, dass Marten gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und zu Boden ging. Der Vampir trat auf ihn zu, Vampirantlitz, blitzende Augen.

„Raus mit der Sprache. Was haben Sie mit ihm gemacht? Was ist mit ihm los?“

„Nur ein paar Drogen.“ Der Mann wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Angel trat ihm mit dem Fuß auf die Brust und presste ihn zurück auf den Boden. „Die Wirkung verschwindet in ein paar Stunden.“

„Was für Drogen?“, hakte Angel kühl nach.

„Bewusstseinserweiternde Substanzen um die Visionen zu forcieren. Dann noch ein paar Kräuter, die seinen Nerven einen kleinen Kick verpassen. Vielleicht hat er auch zu viel erwischt.“ Der Mann lächelte hämisch. „Wenn Sie es wissen wollen: Egal was Sie jetzt mit ihm machen, er leidet Höllenqualen. Jede noch so kleine Berührung, jeder Kratzer schmerzen um ein Vielfaches. Wollen Sie ihn nicht lieber hier lassen, bis die Wirkung nachlässt?“

„Ganz sicher nicht.“

Die Vision war offensichtlich abgeklungen. Lindsey hing in seinen Fesseln und wimmerte kraftlos. Spike war in der Zwischenzeit zu ihm getreten, betrachtete den Mann nachdenklich.

„Hey, Kleiner.“ Behutsam berührte er Lindseys Schulter. Der Mann bäumte sich auf, als hätte ihm Spike einen glühenden Eisenstab in die Schulter gerammt. Mit neuer Kraft richtete er sich auf und versucht so weit wie möglich von Spike wegzukommen.

„Grundgütiger! Hast du nicht zugehört, Spike? Lass ihn!“ Angel starrte den Blonden wütend an. Er ließ von Marten ab und ging zu Spike flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, wandte sich dann wieder um. „Wesley, wenn du weißt, was ihm genau eingeflößt wurde, meinst du, du kannst etwas finden, das ihm hilft?“ Der Mann nickte langsam.

„Ich hoffe es.“

„Gut. Lassen sie ihn frei. Ich bringe Lindsey ins Hotel. Bleibt hier und versucht, aus diesem Bastard herauszubekommen, was sie ihm gegeben haben. Wenn es sein muss, mit Gewalt. Wir treffen uns später im Hyperion.“

„Angel, wie willst du ihn nach Hause bringen? Der kann ja kaum noch stehen, geschweige denn laufen ... und es ist hell draußen.“ Charles sah Angel fragend an.

„Schaffe ich schon“, knurrte Angel. „Wir gehen durch die Kanalisation.“ Er ging erneut zu Lindsey, der sich für den Moment wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Tut mir leid, Lindsey. Das wird jetzt wehtun ... aber irgendwie müssen wir dich ja hier herausbringen“, meinte er bedauernd und widerstand nur Mühsam der Versuchung, dem jüngeren Mann beruhigend durch die Haare zu streichen.

Lindseys Augen flogen auf. Ein weggetretenes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Angel“, nuschelte er. „Angel... bist gekommen... Rettung... ich.. ich hab... Fragen... nichts verraten... tut mir leid.“

„Scht. Schon okay, Lindsey. Wir holen dich hier raus.“ Angels Tonfall war beruhigend und sehr sanft und Spike, Charles und Wesley starrten den dunkelhaarigen Vampir verwundert an. Ohne Vorwarnung drückte Marten einen Knopf und die Kette wurde schlaff und fiel herunter. Angel konnte Lindsey gerade noch festhalten, was ihm jedoch von dem Mann nur gequälte Schreie und matte Gegenwehr gegen den stützenden Griff einbrachte. Angel schloss kurz die Augen.

„Ja. Ich weiß. Tut mir auch wirklich leid“, murmelte er traurig. Ohne noch länger zu zögern ließ er den Verletzten los, schob rasch einen Arm in Lindseys Kniekehlen, während er den anderen an seinen Rücken legte und hob Lindsey dann hoch. Ein weiterer Aufschrei hallte durch den Raum und klingelte regelrecht in Angels Ohren. Wesley und Charles zuckten zusammen, wandten sich ab. Gleich darauf kam Charles erneut näher und öffnete übervorsichtig die Handschellen, was ihm von Lindsey weitere gequälte Schreie einbrachte. Illyria hingegen ging auf Marten zu, ebenso wie Spike.

Lindsey bäumte sich auf, schlug nach Angel, versuchte verzweifelt, ihn dazu zu bewegen, ihn fallen zu lassen, doch Angel ließ sich nicht beirren. „Schon gut. Schlag nur, wenn du meinst, das hilft. Ich bring dich jetzt nach Hause und wenn du noch so zappelst.“ Damit wandte er sich um und ging zur Tür, Lindseys noch immer unter Schmerzen aufbäumenden Körper fest an sich gedrückt, um ihn nicht fallen zu lassen.

„Seid vorsichtig“, murmelte er seinen Leuten noch zu, ehe er verschwand.


	8. Im Affekt

Lindseys Schreie und sein Flehen und Betteln, ihn endlich loszulassen, den Schmerz zu beenden, waren längst zu einem kraftlosen Wimmern abgeebbt. Schweiß und Tränen ließen sein Gesicht glänzen, nasse Strähnen klebten ihm in der Stirn.

„Haben es gleich geschafft, Lindsey. Wird dir bestimmt bald besser gehen.“ Er bekam jedoch nur ein Wimmern zur Antwort. Angel war heilfroh, als er endlich im Hotel angekommen war und brachte Lindsey auf direktem Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer, legte ihn behutsam auf dem breiten Bett ab.

Lindsey hatte die Augen geschlossen. Völlig weggetreten vegetierte er in seiner Agonie vor sich hin, zu matt und heiser, um noch schreien zu können. Nur das gepeinigte Wimmern wollte nicht abklingen und der Anblick zerriss Angel fast das Herz. Obwohl er das nie wirklich zugegeben hätte.

„Hey, Lindsey“, sprach er ihn sanft an, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion. Er beobachtete den Mann, jede Regung auf seinem Gesicht, und ihm entging nicht, dass Lindsey ruhiger geworden war, seit er auf dem Bett lag. Seine Hände strichen über den dunklen Satinüberzug der Matratze. „Sag bloß, das fühlt sich gut an, trotz der seltsamen Drogen“, flüsterte Angel und trat näher. Behutsam nahm er die Decke auf, berührte mit einem kleinen Stückchen Stoff Lindseys Wange. Anstatt wie sonst von der Berührung wegzuzucken, blieb er diesmal ganz ruhig liegen, hielt die Luft kurz an, verstummte, ehe er wieder das Gesicht verzog und den Schmerz wieder zu registrieren schien.

„Das ist doch was.“ Angel war wirklich erleichtert. Er schob die Decke beiseite und sank neben Lindsey auf die Matratze. „Das wird jetzt noch mal unangenehm, fürchte ich... aber wenn sich Satin gut anfühlt, dann sollst du Satin haben.“ Mit spitzen Fingern fing er an, die Knöpfe an Lindseys zerschlissenem Hemd zu öffnen. Wie Angel beinahe erwartet hatte, war der Andere darüber nicht gerade begeistert und fing erneut an zu wimmern.

„Tut mir leid. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab’s gleich“, murmelte Angel und öffnete behutsam den letzten Knopf. Übervorsichtig zog er das Hemd auf, wobei er wirklich versehentlich Lindseys Brustwarze mit dem Handrücken streifte. Dieser sog scharf die Luft ein. Angel stutzte. Das Geräusch kannte er und es klang absolut nicht nach Schmerz. Er zögerte kurz und legte dann die Hand behutsam auf Lindseys Brust. Dafür erntete er ein wohliges Seufzen und Angel zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Satin und Haut also? Kann ich beides bieten, Junge.“ Behutsam schob er seine Hand zwischen den Stoff des Hemds und Lindseys Rücken, zog ihn sanft hoch. Tatsächlich blieb das gepeinigte Wimmern aus. Erst als Angel sich erneut an dem Hemdzu schaffen machte, um es ihm auszuziehen, verzog Lindsey wieder das Gesicht und wollte sich von ihm weg bewegen.

„Bin schon fertig“, murmelte er und schmiss das Hemd achtlos in die Ecke, ehe er Lindsey wieder auf die Matratze sinken ließ. Dieser seufzte erleichtert.

Die Prozedur wiederholte sich noch mit Lindseys restlichen Kleidungsstücken, mit eben demselben Ergebnis. Lindsey wehrte sich gegen jede Berührung seiner Kleidung auf seiner Haut, selbst wenn Angel nur versuchte, ihn davon zu befreien und die Erleichterung, wenn Angel erfolgreich war und der kühle Satin Lindseys Haut berührte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, hatte Angel dem Mann sämtliche Kleidung ausgezogen und deckte ihn dann behutsam zu, wobei er diesmal absichtlich eine Brustwarze streifte. Mit demselben Ergebnis wie zuvor. Lindsey sog scharf die Luft ein, drängte sich jedoch Angels Hand regelrecht entgegen, hungrig nach mehr.

Der Vampir legte sich neben den Mann, betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er war überrascht, als Lindsey sich nach einer Weile auf die Seite drehte und seine Nähe suchte. Beim Kontakt mit Angels Hemd schreckte er jedoch wieder zurück und starrte den dunklen Stoff missbilligend an. Angel zog erneut die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was? Soll ich das Hemd ausziehen?“ Anstatt einer Antwort starrte Lindsey weiterhin mit finsterem Blick auf Angels Hemd. „Soll wohl ein Ja sein, huh?“ Angel richtete sich auf und zog sich das Hemd aus. Kaum war der Stoff zu Boden geglitten, drängte sich Lindsey gegen den Vampir, schmiegte seine Wange an die breite Brust des anderen.

„Fällt das unter sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz?“, schmunzelte Angel. „Sollte ich da etwas wissen?“ Doch so ganz ungerührt ließ ihn Lindseys Zuneigung und die Berührungen doch nicht. Er zog Lindsey in die Arme, der ihn aus regelrecht schwarzen Augen flehend ansah. Die Pupillen des Mannes waren so geweitet, dass Angel das Blau seiner Augen mehr erahnen musste, als es wirklich zu sehen.

„Ganz schön übles Zeug, dass sie dir verpasst haben, was? Aber schön, dass du nicht mehr die ganze Zeit am Schreien bist. Vampirohren sind sehr feinhörig, weißt du?“ Lindsey schien ihm nicht wirklich zuzuhören, oder die Worte zumindest nicht wirklich zu verstehen. Stattdessen rutschte er wieder etwas von Angel weg und erneut lag der missbilligende Ausdruck in seinem Blick.

„Nicht dein Ernst, Junge. Du willst nicht wirklich, dass wir beide splitterfasernackt in meinem Bett herumkuscheln. Wenn die Wirkung der Drogen nachlässt, wirst du mir als Erstes einen Pflock ins Herz jagen...“ Lindsey quittierte Angels Ansprache lediglich mit einem motzigen Murren.

„Gut. Okay. Aber ich will keine Beschwerden hören, verstanden? Ich hoffe ja ernsthaft, dass du dich morgen nicht mehr an das alles erinnern kannst... Andererseits...“ Angel musste grinsen. Es wäre eigentlich wirklich interessant gewesen, zu sehen, wie Lindsey im Nachhinein reagierte. Während er noch darüber nachgrübelte, legte Angel auch seine restlichen Klamotten ab und schlüpfte dann zu Lindsey unter die Decke. „So. Du hast Satin, du hast Haut. Jetzt schlaf“, grummelte Angel, schloss Lindsey in die Arme und machte es sich so bequem wie möglich, dabei sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass Lindsey ihm nicht allzu nah kam. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war eine handfeste Erektion.

Die Zeit kroch dahin. Angel selbst war müde und hätte sofort einschlafen können, doch Lindsey schien hellwach. Wie ein kleines Kind drängte er sich schutzsuchend in Angels Arme, die fast nachtschwarzen Augen weit geöffnet. „Du solltest wirklich schlafen“, murmelte Angel sanft. Der Andere nickte nur leicht, blickte hoch, sah Angel unverwandt in die Augen. „Was soll der Hundeblick, Lindsey? Soll ich dich in den Schlaf singen? Du solltest doch wissen, dass ich wirklich nicht singen kann ...“

Lindsey ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Er wirkte ernstlich frustriert. Angel seufzte.

„Dann sag mir halt, was du willst. Ich war noch nie gut im Raten. Also? Was soll ich tun, damit du dich besser fühlst?“

Natürlich kamen ihm so einige Sachen in den Sinn, doch er rechnete nicht unbedingt damit, dass Lindsey davon so wirklich begeistert gewesen wäre. Andererseits stand der Mann unter Drogen und war sicherlich alles andere als zurechnungsfähig. Somit konnte sich Angel wieder so einiges vorstellen.

„Hm. Besser fühlen... willst du das?“ Keine Reaktion. Lindsey starrte nur unverwandt die Decke an, seufzte leise. „Was mach ich hier überhaupt?“, fragte Angel mehr sich selbst als den völlig zugedröhnten Kerl in seinem Bett. „Weißt du, mir würde schon was einfallen, dass dich durchaus müde machen sollte, aber ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wie du dazu stehst...“ Nichts. „Ich hoffe wirklich, das sind nur die Drogen und sie haben dir nicht derartig dein Gehirn zermatscht, dass dein Sprachzentrum Schaden genommen hat“, grummelte Angel düster. Als müsse er ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen, murmelte Lindsey etwas. Seine Stimme war rau, kaum noch zu vernehmen, doch Angel hörte trotzdem, dass der andere Mann immer wieder seinen Namen sagte.

„Ja, Angel. So heiß ich... Nutz mal meinen Namen nicht so ab.“ Aber jetzt war Lindsey scheinbar der Meinung, gar nicht mehr aufhören zu dürfen und murmelte nur immer weiter. „Ist gut jetzt. Hab verstanden. Bin da.“ Lindsey plapperte weiter. „Darum sag ich immer, Finger weg von den Drogen.“ Angel betrachtete den Mann. Er war wirklich völlig abwesend. „Du schwebst auch in ganz anderen Hemisphären, was? Kriegst vermutlich nichts mit, was ich sage.“ Und Lindsey dachte noch immer nicht daran, die Klappe zu halten. Angel verdrehte die Augen, beugte sich hinunter und verschloss die Lippen des anderen Mannes mit seinen eigenen. Einen Moment versteifte sich Lindsey, dann jedoch schlang er die Arme um Angels Hals und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr gehen lassen. Sie küssten sich innig, verlangend. Angel war überrascht, als Lindseys Zunge in seinen Mund drängte, seine Zunge suchte. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er keuchte.

Lindsey drängte sich ihm regelrecht auf und Angel hatte alle Mühe, sich zu beherrschen. Endlich gelang es ihm, sich von dem jüngeren Mann zu lösen, was dieser aber mit einem enttäuschten Wimmern quittierte. Vorsichtig drückte Angel ihn wieder in die Kissen zurück. Sein Daumen glitt sanft über Lindseys Brustwarze.

Lindsey biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schloss kurz die Augen. „Okay“, murmelte Angel nachdenklich und beugte sich dann hinunter. Zärtlich nahm er Lindseys andere Brustwarze zwischen die Lippen, fuhr mit der Zunge neckend darüber. Lindsey hielt kurz den Atem an, dann hob und senkte sich seine Brust schneller. Der Vampir hob den Blick und betrachtete Lindseys Gesicht, während er zu saugen begann. Er schien noch entrückter als zuvor, aber es war ihm offensichtlich angenehm.

Angel knabberte sanft an Lindseys Brustwarze und erntete dafür ein wohliges Keuchen. Mit der anderen Hand strich er forschend und behutsam über Lindseys Oberkörper. Eine Hand des Jüngeren lag plötzlich auf seinem Rücken, mit genug Druck, um ihm verstehen zu geben, dass er nicht aufhören sollte. Angel warf auch die letzten Bedenken über Bord und widmete sich voller Hingabe erneut Lindseys Brustwarzen, die längst hart waren. Etwas anderes war mittlerweile auch relativ hart. Angel zögerte, glitt mit der Hand weiter nach unten, streichelte Lindseys Hüften, wanderte seinen Oberschenkel hinunter und langsam wieder nach oben, beobachtete jede Regung auf seinem Gesicht, bereit, sofort aufzuhören, wenn er nur das geringste Anzeichen von Missfallen bemerkte.

Solcherlei Anzeichen blieben aus. Ganz im Gegenteil. Lindseys Hüfte ruckte ihm leicht entgegen und er keuchte heftiger. Die Atmung des Mannes ging rasch, sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von Erwartung, Spannung. Angel leckte sich über die Lippen und wanderte dann küssend nach unten, über Lindseys Bauch, spielte etwas mit der Zunge in seinem Nabel, während seine Hand flüchtig über Lindseys Erregung glitt.

Der Jüngere bog den Rücken durch, drängte sich Angel entgegen, stöhnte leise. Angel wanderte tiefer, streifte die Decke mit der Hand nach unten, löste sich kurz von Lindseys Haut, hob den Kopf. „Gut. Deine Entscheidung. Aber ich will später keine Beschwerden hören“, murmelte der Vampir und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Lindseys empfindsame Spitze. Ein weiteres Keuchen, Lindsey hatte den Mund leicht geöffnet, leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen.

Der Vampir fuhr Lindseys Länge mit seiner Zungenspitze entlang. Die Hand des Mannes glitt endgültig von seinem Rücken, grub sich in den Satinbezug der Matratze. Er regte sich, was Angel im ersten Moment als Abwehr auffasste, doch rasch merkte er, dass Lindsey sich nur in eine bequemere Position brachte. Als er wieder ruhig lag, grinste Angel dämonisch und nahm ihn endlich zwischen die Lippen.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ruckte Lindseys Hüfte nach oben. Angel machte die Bewegung mit, ließ nicht zu, dass Lindsey tiefer in seinen Mund stoßen konnte, was diesen erneut zu einem flehentlichen Wimmern veranlasste. Quälend langsam ließ er ihn wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten, ehe er ihn erneut aufnahm. Sein Daumen vollführte leichte, kreisende Bewegungen über Lindseys Hüftknochen, besänftigend und beruhigend, die andere Hand nutze er, um Lindsey weiter zu stimulieren. Angel grinste, als er seinen Rhythmus gefunden hatte. Wenn er etwas konnte, dann waren das Blowjobs. Und er wusste es.

Lindsey lag nicht lange still. Drogen hin oder her, sein Körper wusste auch ohne großes Denken zu reagieren. Der Jüngere übernahm Angels Rhythmus, bewegte sich mit ihm. Keuchen und Stöhnen klang durch den Raum und Angel ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass das doch viel schöner war, als schmerzgepeinigtes Wimmern und Schreien und dass er am liebsten öfter dafür sorgen würde, dass sich Lindsey so anhörte.

Er schob die Gedanken rasch beiseite, rief sich in Erinnerung dass nur die Drogen dafür sorgten, dass Lindsey das gerade zuließ und das oder mehr garantiert nicht mehr passieren würde.

Lindseys bis dahin ergebenes Keuchen wurde zu lustvollem Stöhnen. Sein Becken drängte ihm heftig entgegen. Angel ließ ihn gewähren. Jahrelange Erfahrung machte sich bewährt. Ein Ruck ging durch Lindseys Körper und Angel fühlte die Kontraktionen als er sich tief in seinem Mund ergoss. Behutsam ließ er ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten, richtete sich auf und bewegte sich nach oben. Eigentlich hätte Angel erwartet, dass Lindsey endlich zur Ruhe kommen würde, doch der Mann zog ihn erneut sich hinunter, zu einem weiteren Kuss. Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, rollte sich Lindsey leicht ein, drängte sich mit dem Rücken gegen Angels Brust. Der Vampir machte es sich hinter Lindsey bequem, zog die Decke über sie beide und dann Lindsey in seine Arme, hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die Schulter des Anderen. Kurz darauf teilte ihm Lindseys ruhige Atmung mit, dass er eingeschlafen war.

~*~

Als Angel erwachte, war es spät am Abend. Lindsey schlief noch immer tief und fest. Vorsichtig ließ ihn der Vampir los und stand auf, deckte Lindsey ordentlich zu und ging dann in das angrenzende Bad um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen. Kurze Zeit später verließ er sein Zimmer.

Es war ruhig im Hotel. Angel ging nach unten und wärmte sich eine Tasse Blut. Die Tür ging auf und Wesley kam herein. „Angel! Wie geht es ihm?“

„Er schläft. Ich hoffe, dass die Wirkung der Drogen abgeklungen ist, bis er wieder aufwacht.“

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Wesley. „Wir hatten ziemliche Probleme, den Kerl zum Reden zu kriegen. Und dann muss ich zugeben, dass ich die meisten der Wirkstoffe, die er uns entgegenschleuderte gar nicht kannte ...“

„Schon okay. Ist nicht deine Schuld, dass sie ihn in die Finger bekommen haben, Wesley.“

„Es fühlt sich aber so an. Wie können die so etwas machen? Mir kommt es wie ein Wunder vor, dass er überhaupt noch lebt ...“

„Das sind Monster ohne Gewissen. Jeder einzelne von ihnen.“

„Lindsey war auch ...“

„War. Jetzt nicht mehr. Und ich bin durchaus in Versuchung, ihm zu glauben.“

„Leute, können wir dann zu unserem Fall zurückkehren?“ Charles kam ebenfalls herein, dicht gefolgt von Spike.

„Wo ist Illyria? Und was für ein Fall?“ Wesley lächelte.

„Illyria ist hier im Hotel in der Suite und Angel Investigations läuft wieder. Wir haben einen ersten Kunden.“

„Das ist gut. Wir können das Geld gebrauchen.“

„Oh ja.“ Charles nickte. „Das können wir wirklich. Also was ist? Können wir?“ Angel blickte auf, lächelte unsicher.

„Kommt ihr ohne mich klar? Ich will Lindsey nur ungern alleine zurücklassen. Nicht ohne vorher mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, dass er okay ist ... Wir wissen nicht, wie es ihm geht, wenn er wieder aufwacht ...“

„Schon klar.“ Spike grinste. „Wir machen das schon. Bleib du bei dem Kleinen. Kommt Leute. Lassen wir den Boss in Ruhe.“ Der Blonde zwinkerte Angel zu, als er sich abwandte.


	9. Stumme Übereinkunft

Angel blieb sitzen, starrte vor sich hin. Irgendwie behagte ihm Spikes Verhalten gar nicht. Der tat ja gerade so, als wüsste er genau, was Angel in seinem Zimmer getan hatte. Als wüsste er, dass zwischen ihm und Lindsey etwas war, aber da war natürlich nichts. Immerhin stand Lindsey unter Drogen und Angel schob seine Aktivitäten auf eine Handlung im Affekt. Er wollte ja nur, dass sich Lindsey besser fühlte.

„Fragt sich nur, warum ich das wollte“, murmelte Angel finster vor sich hin. „Ich hatte nur Mitleid mit ihm. Genau.“ Zufrieden mit der Erklärung ging er in die Küche, holte eine Flasche Wasser, ein Glas, brühte auch noch eine Tasse Tee auf und nahm alles mit nach oben in sein Zimmer. Lindsey schlief noch immer. Also machte es sich Angel in seinem Sessel bequem und beobachtete ihn. Nach einer Weile stand er wieder auf, schaltete eine kleine Lampe auf einem Tisch in der Ecke an, nahm Stift und Papier zur Hand und machte es sich dann wieder bequem. Versonnen zeichnete er den jungen Mann.

Er blickte auf, als er merkte, dass Lindsey unruhig wurde. Ein paar Minuten wartete Angel ab, beobachtete ihn, doch anstatt sich wieder zu beruhigen, wurde Lindsey immer unruhiger. Also stand der Vampir auf, ging zum Bett und legte Lindsey sanft die Hand auf die Schulter. Keine Reaktion. Angel setzte sich neben Lindsey und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Lindsey, wach auf! Linsy!“

Der Angesprochen fuhr mit einem heiseren Aufschrei aus dem Schlaf hoch und wäre dabei fast mit dem Kopf gegen Angels Kinn geknallt, hätte der Vampir nicht so schnell reagiert. „Hey!“ Mit irritiertem Blick sah Lindsey sich um, krallte sich dann in Angels Hemd und drängte sich schutzsuchend an ihn. „Uhm...“ Angel zögerte, ehe er die Arme um Lindsey legte, und behutsam seinen Rücken streichelte. „Ist ja gut... war nur ein Traum... du bist in Sicherheit.“

In dem Moment schob Lindsey ihn von sich, starrte Angel an, starrte sich selbst an, lugte unter die Decke, zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Meine...“ Nicht mehr als ein Krächzen, gefolgt von Husten und Räuspern. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, fasste sich irritiert an den Hals. Angel nahm den Tee vom Nachttisch und hielt ihn Lindsey hin.

„Trink erst mal. Du solltest nicht reden. Deine Stimme ist ziemlich im Eimer. Das kommt davon, wenn man stundenlang schreit...“ Erkenntnis schlich sich in Lindseys Blick und er nahm dankbar die Tasse entgegen, trank ein paar vorsichtige Schlucke der wohltuenden Flüssigkeit. Er setzte die Tasse ab, öffnete den Mund. „Na?“ Angel legte flüchtig einen Zeigefinger auf Lindseys Lippen. „Nicht reden, hab ich gesagt. Und zu deiner Frage: deine Sachen sind im Müll. Waren nicht mehr zu retten. Reichlich zerschlissen. Tut mir leid.“ Lindsey nickte erneut, hob abermals die Tasse an seine Lippen. „Lass dich mal ansehen.“ Angel wartete, bis er getrunken hatte und nahm dann Lindseys Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger, damit dieser ihn ansah.

Der Mann hatte die Augen halb geschlossen, öffnete sie nun und sah Angel fragend an. Der erste Gedanke des Vampirs war, dass ihm nie aufgefallen hatte, was für wunderschön geschwungene Wimpern der ehemalige Anwalt eigentlich hatte. Rasch besann er sich jedoch wieder. „Sieh an. Du hast ja doch noch blaue Augen.“ Er grinste. „Sieht auch weit besser aus, als das Schwarz von gestern. In Zukunft also wirklich Finger weg von den Drogen, verstanden?“ Lindsey runzelte die Stirn. Wieder wollte er etwas sagen und erneut hielt Angel ihn ab.

„Ich meine es ernst“, meinte Angel streng. „Gönn deiner Stimme eine Pause.“ Entnervt rollte Lindsey mit den Augen, deutete an Angel vorbei auf den Block. Der Vampir nickte und holte Papier und Stift, drückte dem Mann beides in die Hand. Lindsey stellte die Tasse ab und schrieb einen einzigen Satz auf das Papier.

**Was ist passiert?**

„Kannst dich nicht erinnern?“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „Ist vielleicht auch besser so. War nicht lustig“, meinte Angel sanft. Er bekam einen fragenden Blick. „Was ist das letzte, was du noch weißt?“

**Wolfram und Hart**

„Ja. Haben dich geholt. Weiß auch nicht, was genau passiert ist...“

**Folter**

„Soweit sind wir auch schon. Was wollten sie? Weißt du das?“

**Information & die Visionen**

„Die haben dich mit irgendwelchen Drogen voll gepumpt. Was für Informationen wollten sie denn?“

**Über dich und deine Leute.**   
**Ich hab nichts gesagt.**   
**Hab euch nicht verraten.**

Lindsey sah nicht auf. Angels Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, strich er Lindsey über den Kopf, ließ seine Hand im Nacken des anderen ruhen, fast schon massierend. „Ich weiß. Vielleicht hättest du ihnen lieber geben sollen, was sie wollten. Wäre dir einiges erspart geblieben...“ Lindsey schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

** Wie habt ihr mich rausgeholt? **

„Oh, das wird dir gefallen.“ Angel schmunzelte, setzte sich jetzt richtig neben Lindsey und stupste ihn leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Du bist jetzt offiziell Teammitglied.“ Er grinste und auch auf Lindseys Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln. „Na ja... da war so eine Klausel in meinem Vertrag, die meinen Teammitgliedern Schutz zusichern sollte. Schien am einfachsten, um dich ein für alle mal aus deren Klauen zu befreien. Im Übrigen ist dein Vertrag vernichtet. Du bist wirklich raus. Kein Zurück.“

Lindsey hob den Kopf, starrte Angel verwundert an. Etwas in seinem Blick drückte aus, dass er das nicht so ganz glauben konnte. Angel nickte ernst. „Wirklich. Der Vertrag ist aufgelöst. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Du bist frei.“ Das musste sich scheinbar erst einmal in Lindseys Bewusstsein graben. Minuten vergingen, in denen Lindsey Angel immer wieder verwundert anstarrte, dann setzte er erneut den Stift aufs Papier und mit zitternder Hand schrieb er nur ein Wort über das ganze Blatt.

**DANKE**

Angel klopfte Lindsey leicht auf die Schulter. „Schon okay. War ja wohl das mindeste, nach dem, was du durchgestanden hast...“ Ein seltsames Grinsen lag auf Lindseys Lippen.

**Mag sein**

War sein einziger Kommentar dazu und Angels Herz wäre wohl stehen geblieben, wenn es überhaupt schlagen würde. _Der weiß aber nicht, was letzte Nacht hier abgelaufen ist, oder?_ , dachte Angel fast schon in Panik. Doch Lindsey schrieb nichts weiter. Stattdessen legte er Block und Stift beiseite und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Whow! Was hast du jetzt vor?“ Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch und griff dann erneut nach dem Stift.

**Duschen?!**

„Ah okay... uhm... Bad ist dort vorne, dann musst du nicht durchs halbe Hotel... Handtücher sind hinter der Tür in dem Schrank. Wenn du irgendwas brauchst...“ Lindsey grinste.

**Dann was?**   
**Stampfe ich mit dem Fuß?**   
**Du hast mir verboten zu reden!**   
**Keine Stimme...** ****

„Auch wahr. Na, wirst dich schon irgendwie bemerkbar machen. Schmeiß was auf den Boden, wenn es sein muss.“ Angel grinste. Lindsey nickte langsam und stand dann tatsächlich ungeniert auf. Angels Blick folgte dem jungen Mann ebenso ungeniert. Es wunderte ihn, dass sich Lindsey scheinbar so gar nichts dabei dachte, andererseits musste ihm ja klar sein, wer ihn aus seinen Klamotten geschält hatte. Scheinbar dachte er sich, dass es jetzt auch schon egal war.

Zu Angels Missfallen war Lindsey eher wackelig auf den Beinen und tastete sich mit einer Hand an der Wand entlang. „Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er vorsichtig. Lindsey nickte knapp.

~*~

Nein. Eigentlich war nichts in Ordnung. Lindseys Gedächtnis wies tatsächlich Lücken auf. Er konnte sich noch an den Beginn seiner Befragung erinnern, daran, dass sie ihm gewaltsam irgendetwas eingeflößt hatten und dann Schmerzen. Jede Menge Schmerzen, die alles andere in Vergessenheit geraten ließen. Bis sie aufhörten oder zumindest abklangen. Und was dann wieder in seinem Gedächtnis war, machte einfach keinen Sinn. Lindsey war der festen Überzeugung, dass sein Gehirn ihm da einen Streich spielte, dass er die tatsächlichen Vorkommnisse mit den Ereignissen in seinem Dasein als Geist vermischte.

Bis er das Badezimmer erreicht hatte, bereute Lindsey seine Entscheidung bereits wieder. Irgendwie war er alles andere als fit genug, um sich jetzt unter die Dusche zu stellen, obwohl er nichts sehnlicher wollte, als heißes Wasser auf seiner Haut. Er musste geschwitzt haben, denn er fühlte sich regelrecht klebrig. Und das Blut und der Dreck waren auch alles andere als angenehm. Vorsichtig versetzte er der Tür einen Stoß, die jedoch nicht ins Schloss fiel. Es war Lindsey Recht. Dann würde Angel wenigstens hören, wenn er doch umkippte. Draußen im Zimmer vernahm er das Rascheln von Satin.

Lindsey suchte sich ein Badetuch aus dem Schrank und musste grinsen, als er feststellte, dass auch hier alles grau oder schwarz war. Angel schien wirklich keine Farben zu mögen. Er hängte das Handtuch auf und trat dann übervorsichtig in die Duschkabine, lehnte sich gegen die kalten Fliesen und schaltete das Wasser an. Irgendwie wollte er sich nicht mehr bewegen und blieb einfach stehen, wie er war. Wasser prasselte auf seine Schultern und wärmte ihn trotz der Kälte in seinem Rücken.

Minuten vergingen.

~*~

Angel wurde stutzig. Er hörte nichts als das Rauschen des Wassers. Doch es plätscherte immer im gleichen Klang, als würde sich Lindsey gar nicht bewegen. Ihm wurde mulmig zumute. Er hatte eben das Bett frisch bezogen und ging dann langsam in Richtung Bad. Die Tür war einen Spalt geöffnet und er sah Lindsey, der einfach gegen die kalten Fliesen gelehnt im Wasserstrahl stand.

Er musterte den jungen Mann gedankenverloren und erneut kam ihm in den Sinn, wie wunderschön Lindsey war. Und dass er ihn begehrte. Ein etwas verstörender Gedanke, war Lindsey doch eigentlich der Feind. Aber irgendwie auch nicht mehr. Die Begebenheiten des Vortags hatten Angel die Augen geöffnet. Lindsey hatte wohl die Wahrheit gesagt und vielleicht konnte er sich ja doch ändern...

Angel merkte etwas zu spät, dass er das Bad betreten hatte. Lindseys Augen flogen auf und er sah ihn an. Nicht verärgert oder geschockt oder sonst etwas Negatives. Er sah ihn einfach nur an. Dem Vampir kam es vor, als stünde er unter Hypnose, als er ohne Nachdenken anfing, aus seiner Kleidung zu steigen. Achtlos warf er die Sachen in die Ecke des Badezimmers, griff nach seinem Badetuch und hängte es zu Lindseys. Er öffnete die Glastür und stieg wortlos zu dem Jüngeren in die Dusche.

Lindsey hatte sich zwischenzeitlich von der Wand gedrückt und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm, fing in Zeitlupe an, sich zu waschen, wobei er immer wieder Halt an der Wand suchte. Angel trat hinter ihn, legte den Arm um Lindsey und hielt ihn fest.

„Keine Sorge“, meinte er beschwichtigend. „Ich hab nicht vor irgendwas wirklich Dummes zu tun. Aber nach dem Ärger, um dich da raus zu holen, ist das Letzte was ich riskieren will, dass die hier zusammenklappst und dir den Hals brichst.“ Wortlos sankt Lindsey in seine Umarmung, ließ den Kopf nach hinten fallen, so dass er an Angels Schulter ruhte.

Angel schloss die Augen. Er wünschte, dass die Situation anders wäre. Dass er keine Entschuldigung brauchte, um Lindsey so in die Arme nehmen zu dürfen. Die Situation machte ihm Angst. Er war scheinbar drauf und dran, sich in den Jüngeren zu verlieben. Oder hatte er das längst und wollte es nur wieder nicht sehen...

 ~*~

Lindseys Herz schlug viel zu schnell und er wusste, dass Angel es hören konnte, es spürte. Er zuckte zusammen, als der Vampir mit dem Schwamm anfing, über seine Haut zu reiben. Aber nicht, weil er das nicht wollte, sondern weil jeder Kratzer, jeder halb verheilte Schnitt brannte.

„Soll ich gehen?“, flüsterte Angel in sein Ohr und Lindsey schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Nein. Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass Angel ging.

„Tut weh.“, brachte er leise hervor. Eine Entschuldigung, eine Begründung.

„Entschuldige.“ Angels Stimme war leise und tief, etwas rau. Und Lindsey spürte deutlich, dass die Situation den Vampir erregte. Aber auch ihn ließ die Sache nicht kalt, was ihm jetzt fast ein wenig peinlich war. Der andere fuhr fort, seine Haut behutsam von Blut, Schweiß und Schmutz zu befreien, sorgsam darauf bedacht, keine der Wunden zu stark zu berühren. Lindsey besann sich darauf, dass er immer wissen wollte, wie sich Angels Haut anfühlte. Kühl. Kühler als seine eigene, aber nicht kalt. Und irgendwie nicht tot und wachsartig, sondern seltsam lebendig und weich. Lindsey seufzte und ließ den Kopf zur Seite rollen, so dass er nun in Angels Halsbeuge zu liegen kam.

Auch seine Atmung ging zu schnell. Einfach alles reagierte auf Angels Nähe, seine Berührungen. Angels Umarmung wurde locker und er drückte Lindsey leicht nach vorne. Nur ungern folgte dieser dem Drängen und stützte sich an der Wand ab, gab die Nähe zu Angel auf. Der Schwamm wanderte über seinen Rücken, seine Schultern. Ein wohliger Schauer kroch durch Lindseys Körper, als Angel einen fast schon zögerlichen Kuss auf seine Schulter hauchte, in seinen Nacken. Lindsey seufzte, entspannte. Eine Spur sanfter Küsse folgte seiner Wirbelsäule nach unten.

„Angel!“ Nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Angel ließ von ihm ab, beugte sich leicht über Lindsey, rieb das Kinn an seiner Schulter.

„Nicht reden, Linsy.“ Unüberhörbar lächelte der Vampir bei diesen Worten, knabberte leicht an Lindseys Hals, leckte neckend über die warme Haut. Lindseys Arm, mit dem er sich von der Wand abstützte, daran festhielt, zitterte merklich. Erneut legte Angel den Arm um Lindsey, stützte sich mit der anderen Hand ebenfalls an der Wand ab, um ihn etwas zu entlasten. Verlangend zog er den kleineren Mann an sich, drängte sich gegen ihn.

Lindsey japste erschrocken auf, als ihm klar wurde, wo das hinführen musste. In Panik schob er sein Becken vor, von Angel weg, dessen Erregung verlangend gegen seinen Hintern drückte. Herzschlag und Atmung rasten, diesmal jedoch nicht vor Erregung. Pure Angst. Angel wich etwas zurück, betrachtete Lindsey überrascht.

„Nicht.“ Lindsey schluckte schwer. Jedes Wort schmerzte. Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Angel streichelte sanft seine Seite, hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Schulter.

„Scht. Schon okay.“ Nicht wirklich. Angel war durchaus frustriert und äußerst erregt. Doch Lindseys Reaktion bestätigte wohl den Verdacht, den Spike zuvor noch geäußert hatte. „Linsy... Soll ich gehen?“ Rasch schüttelte der andere den Kopf. „Bist du sicher?“ Ein zögerliches Nicken. „Aber du willst nicht, dass ich...“ Lindseys rasches Kopfschütteln ließ Angel gar nicht ausreden. Er lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen gegen den Mann vor ihm. „Ist das... weil du mich nicht... nicht magst? Nicht **_willst_**?“ Abermals schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf, wandte Angel das Gesicht zu, sah ihn äußerst frustriert an, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

_Stell doch endlich die richtigen Fragen, Angel_ , dachte Lindsey fast schon fiebrig. Er konnte wirklich nicht sprechen. Das kleinste Wort schmerzte. Schon der Gedanke, Angel erklären zu müssen, warum er so reagierte, war alles andere als erbaulich. Außerdem war es ihm wirklich peinlich, das laut aussprechen zu müssen.

„Darf ich dich was persönliches Fragen?“, murmelte Angel mit gewisser Anspannung. Entweder Spike hatte Recht oder Lindsey wollte ihn doch nicht. Letzteres schmerzte schon beim bloßen Gedanken. Lindsey nickte fast schon übereifrig. Angel stützte erneut das Kinn auf seine Schulter, sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Du hattest noch nie etwas mit einem Mann, nicht wahr?“ Lindsey schloss die Augen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte dann langsam. Angel schmunzelte, als er die Röte sah, die auf Lindseys Wangen kroch.

„Ist vermutlich seltsam, wenn ich jetzt sage, dass ich froh bin, dass das der Grund ist, was?“ Angel klang erleichtert. Erneut hob Lindsey den Blick, schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Der Vampir ließ ihn los. „Dreh dich um“, flüsterte er heiser. Lindsey zögerte. „Bitte.“ Noch immer zögernd wandte sich Lindsey um, irritiert. Neugierig, was Angel wohl vorhatte, aber auch mit gewisser Angst.

Angel lächelte liebevoll. „Keine Angst.“ Seine Hand streichelte über Lindseys Wange. „Wir gehen das ganz langsam an. Schritt für Schritt.“ Er beugte sich etwas hinunter, hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Lindseys Stirn, streichelte liebevoll seinen Rücken. Der kleinere Mann streckte sich ein wenig, eine Hand glitt über Angels Wange in seinen Nacken, zog ihn weiter nach unten. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem verlangenden Kuss, in dem beide um die Vorherrschaft kämpften, Frustration und Erregung etwas in dem Kuss entluden. Angels Hände strichen sanft tiefer, lagen auf Lindseys Pobacken, zogen ihn näher. Angel drängte ihm entgegen, bewegte leicht die Hüfte.

Lindsey keuchte, sein Kuss wurde noch etwas intensiver, bis er Luft holen und deshalb von Angel ablassen musste. Durch die Nähe und Angels Bewegungen wurden sie aneinandergepresst, ihre Erektionen berührten einander, rieben gegeneinander. Lindsey wurde schwindlig und er hielt sich an Angels Schultern fest, stöhnte leise. Angels Hände massierten seine Kehrseite, was sich als ungeahnt erregend herausstellte. Das warme Wasser, das auf sie beide herunterprasselte und auf seiner Haut prickelte tat sein Übriges. Lindsey schaute sich Angels Verhalten ab. Seine Hand wanderte ebenfalls über Angels Rücken nach unten, er bewegte sich leicht, drängte sich gegen den Vampir, der sich mittlerweile ungewohnt warm anfühlte. Der Vampir keuchte ebenfalls.

Lindseys Stöhnen wurde lauter. Er schloss die Augen, ließ den Kopf matt nach vorne sinken, gegen Angels Brust, knabberte an seinem Hals, während die Hitze durch seinen Körper wallte, ihn innerlich verbrennen wollte. Angel schob Lindsey etwas von sich, ging mit der Hand zwischen ihre Körper und umgriff sie beide. Die schnellen Bewegungen des Vampirs gaben Lindsey den Rest. Er biss etwas unsanft in Angels Haut, als er sich in mehreren Kontraktionen ergoss. Angel kam nur einen Wimpernschlag später, lehnte sich gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen.

Auch Lindsey hatte alle Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, war froh, dass er sich an dem Vampir festklammern konnte.

Langsam kamen sie wieder zu Kräften, klärte das immer noch herabprasselnde Wasser ihre Köpfe. Angel streichelte liebevoll über Lindseys Rücken, küsste ihn. „Wir sollten hier raus“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Sonst wachsen uns noch Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen.“ Lindsey lachte leise. Eine angenehme Schwere hatte seine Glider ergriffen. Sie trockneten sich flüchtig ab. Lindsey schlang das Badetuch um seine Hüften und trat aus dem Bad ins Zimmer. Er blickte zur Tür, dann zu Angels Bett, wieder zur Tür.

„Bleib hier“, murmelte Angel zwischen zärtlichen Küssen gegen seine Schulter. Lindsey nickte dankbar. Der Gedanke, jetzt über den Gang in sein Zimmer zu gehen, widerstrebte ihm ohnehin. Sein Zimmer war so weit entfernt.


	10. Das Team in Aktion

Arm in Arm, eng aneinander gedrängt, schliefen sie schließlich ein.

Lindsey erwachte nur wenige Stunden später. Es war helllichter Tag. Angel regte sich nicht. Nicht einmal, als sich Lindsey vorsichtig von ihm löste und sich im Bett aufrichtete. Er war versucht, Angel ein wenig zu necken, ließ es aber doch bleiben und stand stattdessen auf. Mangels Kleidung schlang er sich das Badetuch erneut um die Hüften, das irgendwo auf dem Weg vom Bad zum Bett auf den Boden gerutscht war. Leise und übervorsichtig verließ er das Zimmer.

Kurze Zeit später war Lindsey auf dem Weg die Treppen hinunter in die Lobby. Dorf fand er Charles vor, der ihn neugierig ansah. „Hey.“ Lindsey nickte ihm zu. „Wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen, huh?“ Ein weiteres Nicken. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Lindsey zuckte knapp die Schulter, deutete mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf seinen Hals.

„Stimme“, murrte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Outch. Das klingt nicht grade gut.“ Charles zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wesley kam aus dem Büro und blickte Lindsey kurz an, senkte dann den Blick.

„Guten Morgen“, murmelte er fast schon ausweichend. „Gunn, hast du die Adresse gefunden?“ Charles nickte und gab ihm einen Zettel. „Danke.“

„Illyria ist noch nicht wieder zurück“, meinte er schließlich, blickte zur Tür. „Ich frag mich, was sie anstellt. Meinst du, es war klug, sie allein unter Leute zu lassen?“

„Sie schien ganz ruhig.“ Wesley zuckte die Schultern. „Wir können sie nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandeln oder einsperren.“ Lindsey war in der Zwischenzeit näher gekommen, suchte auf dem Empfangstisch nach Stift und Papier.

**Danke für die Rettung**

Schrieb er auf einen kleinen Notizblock und schob ihn den beiden hinüber. Sie blickten auf. Wesley runzelte die Stirn, blickte zu Charles, wieder auf den Zettel und dann auf Lindsey.

„Was ist los?“ Lindsey seufzte und zog das Papier wieder zu sich. Kritzelte erneut darauf.

**Redeverbot**   
**Stimme ist weg**

Er schob den Zettel wieder hinüber, lächelte entschuldigend.

„Hört sich echt nicht gut an“, stimmte Charles zu. Wesley nickte.

„Nicht weiter verwunderlich... Zwischen der Entführung und dem Zeitpunkt, da wir Sie dort rausholen konnten, lagen etliche Stunden. Wer weiß, wie lange sie schon in dem Zustand...“ Wesley verstummte, blickte zu Boden. Lindsey biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah Charles an und nickte leicht in Richtung der Bürotür. Der Mann verstand scheinbar.

„Uhm... ich muss mal noch was in dem Ordner für unseren Fall nachschlagen... bin gleich zurück“, meinte er knapp und verschwand, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wesley blickte ihm nach, wich Lindseys Blick aus, starrte die Adresse in seiner Hand an.

„Ich... ah.. ich muss dann auch mal...“ Lindsey hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest, als Wesley sich abwenden wollte, schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Was?“ Wesley klang angespannt.

**Es war nicht Ihre Schuld!**

Lindsey schob den Zettel hinüber, setzte erneut den Stift an und schrieb weiter.

**Die hätten mich geholt, egal von wo und mit wem ich unterwegs gewesen wäre**   
**Es gab nichts, was Sie hätten tun können**

Erneut schob er den Notizzettel hinüber, schrieb weiter.

**Ich bin dankbar für Ihre Hilfe.**   
**Wirklich.**   
**Und danke, dass sie meine Sachen in mein Zimmer gebracht haben.**

Wesley las, hob den Blick. „Das war das Mindeste. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht doch Schuld...“ Abermals schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf. Bestimmt, keinen Widerspruch duldend. Dann grinste er.

**Hatte auch sein Gutes**   
**Ich bin frei**   
**Das verdanke ich euch**

Er legte den Stift beiseite. Wesley nickte. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Danke“, meinte er zurückhaltend. „Oh und bevor ich es vergesse...“ Er streckte Lindsey die Hand hin. „Willkommen im Team.“ Lindsey lachte leise, als Wesley und er sich mehr oder weniger per Handschlag begrüßten. „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was ich für Ihre Stimme tun kann.“ Wesley lächelte erneut.

 

~*~

 

Lindsey saß in der Küche und beäugte argwöhnisch die Tasse, die Wesley vor ihn gestellt hatte. Der Mann grinste. „Hey, das ist absolut ungefährlich. Ein paar Kräuter, ein bisschen Magie.. sollte rasch wirken.“ Er setzte sich Lindsey gegenüber, wartete.

Der Andere zog die Tasse näher, als wäre sie explosiv und warf einen wenig begeisterten Blick hinein. Die Flüssigkeit hatte eine völlig undefinierbare Farbe und roch nicht gerade einladend. „Nun stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Lindsey.“ Wesley schmunzelte. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen setzte Lindsey die Tasse an und trank. Er schaffte die Hälfte der Tasse, ehe der Ekel gewann. Lindsey würgte und sah Wesley mit einem verärgerten Blick an, schüttelte sich erneut.

„Vergiftest du ihn? Das Zeug stinkt bis in die Lobby.“ Charles grinste. „Ich wollte ja eigentlich was essen, aber mit dem Geruch...“

„Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es gut schmecken würde. Aber es hilft.“ Lindsey brummte missmutig.

„Er redet immer noch nicht“, grinste Charles. „Hast ihm seine Stimme jetzt ganz weggezaubert? Wäre ja schade drum. Hätte ihn gerne mal wieder singen gehört.“ Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das ist kein Wundermittel, Gunn. Aber morgen sollten Sie wieder ohne Schmerzen reden können. Bis Ihre Stimme sich ganz erholt hat, wird es wohl noch ein paar Tage dauern. Mindestens.“

„Kein Wunder. Ich hab noch nie einen Menschen derartig schreien gehört ... ich meine ... ich hab schon viel gehört. Aber das? Gänsehaut, Mann.“ Lindsey wandte den Blick ab. Ihm war die Sache mittlerweile peinlich und dass die anderen immer wieder damit anfingen, machte es nicht unbedingt besser. „Hey, schon okay. Mach so was nur nicht noch mal, ja?“ Charles klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Lindsey schnaubte nur. „Uhm ... da fällt mir ein ... Muss ich eigentlich Sie sagen? Ich meine, Teammitglied und alles ... weil ihr beiden ...“

Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ist mir nicht aufgefallen“, meinte Wesley fast schon entschuldigend. „Macht der Gewohnheit, denke ich ... Aber Gunn hat wohl Recht, also wenn es für Sie in Ordnung ist.“ Lindsey musste grinsen. „Dich“, setzte Wesley nach und erntete ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Hm. Bin gespannt, was der Langzahn sagt. Ich meine, klar, die Situation hat sich schon geändert, aber das hatte sie meiner Meinung nach schon, nachdem du uns das Leben gerettet hattest und da war ja Angel alles andere als begeistert ...“ Lindsey musste schmunzeln. Er hatte so ein leises Gefühl, dass es für Angel schon okay sein würde, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten.

„Bist du fertig, Gunn?“, wandte sich Wesley dem anderen wieder zu. Charles nickte.

„Ist ein etwas komisches Gefühl, nicht wahr?“ Diesmal war es Wesley, der nickte. Lindsey runzelte die Stirn, blickte vom einen zum anderen. „Sorry, Mann. Weißt ja von nichts. Uhm ... Wesley und ich mussten jetzt auch hier im Hotel einziehen ... mehr oder weniger. Wolfram und Hart haben nach dem Kampf in der Gasse scheinbar unsere Wohnungen auseinander genommen ... zumindest denken wir, dass die es waren. Sind heute fertig geworden, die letzten Sachen hierher zu bringen. Was halt noch zu retten war.“

„Hat auch seine Vorteile“, meinte Wesley mit einem Schulterzucken. „Keine Anfahrt zur Arbeit ... Wir können uns hier gegenseitig den Rücken decken ... es hätte schlimmer kommen können.“ Lindsey starrte auf die Tischplatte. Schweigen lag im Raum, doch es war kein unangenehmes und angespanntes Schweigen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er fühlte sich seltsam wohl und geborgen.

Schließlich raffte er sich auf, auch den Rest von Wesleys Gebräu noch zu trinken und stand dann auf. „Alles klar?“, fragte Gunn verwundert. Lindsey nickte.

„Zimmer“, murmelte er und stellte mit gewisser Erleichterung fest, dass sich sein Hals besser anfühlte. Zumindest hatte er nicht länger das Gefühl, seine Stimmbänder bestünden aus Sandpapier. Die anderen nickten verständnisvoll. Lindsey machte sich auf den Weg nach oben. Er hatte Sehnsucht.

Nach seiner Gitarre.

Leise schloss er die Tür und sah sich um. Er fing damit an, seine Taschen auszuräumen und die Kleidung im Schrank zu verstauen. Es war bereits später Nachmittag, doch Angel hatte sich bislang noch nicht wieder blicken lassen. Lindsey war nervös.

Was in der letzten Nacht passiert war und was beinahe passiert wäre, ängstigte ihn gleichermaßen, wie es ihn mit Freude und Spannung erfüllte. Das war es, was er gewollt hatte, doch er war unsicher, wo sie nun standen.

_Ist das alles nur im Affekt passiert und weil Angel Mitleid mit mir hatte, oder steckten tatsächlich Gefühle dahinter? Wie wird er sich mir gegenüber weiterhin verhalten? Anders? Und was überhaupt, wenn die Anderen dahinter kommen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist? Und noch schlimmer: Wenn Wesley und Gunn jetzt hier leben ... was wenn so etwas noch mal passiert?_

Lindsey wurde mit jedem Gedanken nervöser und ihm wurde irgendwie übel. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, den Gitarrenkoffer. Er nahm das Instrument behutsam heraus und ließ sich auf der Matratze nieder. Nachdenklich fuhr er einmal über die Saiten, verzog das Gesicht ein wenig und machte sich dann erst einmal daran, die Gitarre wieder zu stimmen.

Er begann mit einer einfachen Akkordfolge, spielte dann eine Melodie, ging über in leichtes Fingerpicking. Zu seinem Bedauern musste Lindsey sich eingestehen, dass er etwas eingerostet war. Er hatte die vergangenen Monate kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, um zu spielen. Lindsey ließ sich von der Musik davon tragen. Mit jedem Lied, jeder Melodie wurden seine Finger wieder warm, erinnerten sich an die richtigen Bewegungen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf Lindseys Lippen, mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er dem Klang seiner Gitarre und das einzige, was ihm in diesem Moment zum Glück fehlte, war die Möglichkeit zu singen. Doch seine Stimme hätte das sicherlich nicht gut geheißen.

Als er die Augen öffnete, stellte der junge Mann überrascht fest, dass es bereits dunkel war. Kopfschüttelnd legte er seine Gitarre beiseite und verließ das Zimmer. Dunkelheit bedeutete normalerweise, dass Angel wach war. Lindsey war reichlich angespannt, bei dem Gedanken an den Vampir.

Er ging nach unten in die Lobby, fand diese jedoch leer vor. Das Hotel lag wie ausgestorben und ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich Lindsey. Er ging wieder nach oben, klopfte an Angels Tür, öffnete sie. Der Raum war leer und Lindsey verspürte ein seltsames Stechen im Herzen. Er war also einfach gegangen, ohne nach ihm zu sehen ...

Rasch schob Lindsey den Gedanken wieder beiseite. Er vernahm Geräusche in der Lobby und eilte wieder nach unten. Spike stürmte gerade in Angels Büro. Der junge Mann eilte die Treppen nach unten, hatte soeben die Lobby halb durchquert, da kam Spike schon wieder zurück, murmelte etwas vor sich hin, von Geistern und nervig.

„Hey!“ Lindseys Stimme war nach wie vor rau, aber immerhin hatte er wieder eine Stimme. Spike war gerade im Begriff an ihm vorbeizustürmen.

„Hey. Keine Zeit. Sorry.“

„Wo sind alle?“

„Arbeiten.“ Spike eilte weiter. Lindsey folgte ihm. „Was denkst du, was du da tust?“

„Ich komm mit ...“

„Nein. Befehl von Angel. Du hast heute noch mal Pause. Darfst dich früh genug ins Abenteuer stürzen.“

„Spike!“

„Wir kommen klar, Lindsey. Wirklich. Ach übrigens ... Geh duschen! Schlimm genug, dass ihr beiden es miteinander treibt, aber dass er nach dir richt und du nach ihm, das ist mir echt zu viel.“ Und weg war der Vampir. Lindsey stand da, völlig verstört und erst langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in sein Gehirn, was der Blonde da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte.

„Oh Shit!“, entfuhr es Lindsey. Wussten sie etwa alle bescheid? Hatte Angel womöglich mit seiner Eroberung geprahlt, als sie das Hotel verlassen hatten?

Der Gedanke verstörte Lindsey nur noch mehr. Unruhig wanderte er im Hotel herum und wartete darauf, dass die anderen zurückkamen, landete schließlich wieder in seinem Zimmer, kramte ein Buch heraus und versuchte, sich die Zeit mit Lesen zu vertreiben. Doch irgendwie wollte es ihm nicht so ganz gelingen, sich auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren.

 

~*~

 

Angel seufzte innerlich. Es war eigentlich kein großer Fall. Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass sie eigentlich nur einen Geist austreiben mussten. Leider entpuppte sich dieser als äußerst hartnäckig und er wollte das Haus einfach nicht verlassen.

Illyria hatte sich als sehr hilfreich herausgestellt. Ebenso wie Spike. Sie beide konnten den Geist sehen, Illyria ihn sogar festhalten, doch beide Austreibungszauber, die sie versucht hatten, erwiesen sich als untauglich und der Geist wollte auch absolut nicht verraten, was er hier wollte.

Dabei wäre Angel viel lieber im Hotel gewesen. Er hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie Lindsey so ganz allein zurückgelassen hatten, ohne ihm auch nur bescheid zu geben. Leider waren sie bei ihrem Aufbruch in Eile gewesen. Jetzt wünschte der Vampir, dass sie rasch fertig waren, damit er wieder zurück konnte. Er vermisste Lindsey irgendwie.

„Wesley!“

„Einen Moment ... ich ... ah!“ Wesley schlug eine Seite auf und nickte. „Wir können.“ Lateinische Formeln murmelnd umkreiste Wesley Illyria und den Geist.

Es kam Angel fast wie ein Wunder vor, dass die Sache diesmal endlich wirkte. Laut Spikes Aussage löste sich ihr Problem in Wohlgefallen auf. Ihre Klientin war überglücklich, Wesley sicherte ihr zu, dass die Rechnung innerhalb einer Woche gestellt würde, obwohl sie am liebsten sofort bezahlt hätte und endlich konnte sich die Gruppe wieder auf den Weg in das Hyperion machen. Angel war etwas abwesend, doch zum Glück fiel das niemandem weiter auf.

Lindsey hörte, dass die anderen zurückkamen, doch er blieb in seinem Zimmer. Ehe er nicht wusste, was los war und wie viel Angel über die vergangenen Stunden ausgeplaudert hatte, wollte er lieber keinem unter die Augen treten. Der bloße Gedanke machte ihn sowohl wütend als auch verunsichert.

Sie redeten. Nur gedämpft hörte Lindsey ihre Stimmen. Dann folgten Schritte auf den Stufen. Jemand ging an seinem Zimmer vorbei, eine Tür klappte. Weitere Schritte gingen die anderen Stufen nach oben. Stille. Erneut erklangen Schritte, hielten vor seiner Zimmertür an. Lindsey hielt den Atem an. Wartete, starrte gebannt auf die Tür. Er wusste, dass es Angel war. Er hatte ihn schon am Gang erkannt. Kurz darauf verschwand der Vampir doch in seinem Zimmer. Lindsey atmete auf, wartete.

Er ließ noch einige Minuten verstreichen, ehe er leise aufstand und sich aus seinem Zimmer stahl, den Gang entlang. Er wappnete sich innerlich und öffnete Angels Tür ohne Anklopfen. Der Vampir wandte sich um und sah ihn überrascht an, ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, verschwand, als er Lindseys ernsten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Lindsey.“ Der Jüngere schloss die Türe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was hast du ihnen erzählt? Die ganze Geschichte? Hast du dich mit deiner Eroberung gebrüstet? Oder war es die knappe Version, nach dem Motto ‚Okay, Leute. Unser Gefangener ist jetzt mein Betthäschen’?“ Angels Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

„Was ist?“, fragte er verdutzt nach.


	11. Streit und Versöhnung

„Tu doch nicht so. Spike hat mich voll drauf angesprochen, als er zwischendurch hier war. Abgesehen davon: Warum habt ihr mich hier einfach herumsitzen lassen? Ich will auch etwas zu tun haben!“, brauste Lindsey auf.

„Seit wann hast du deine Stimme wieder? Hört sich übrigens furchtbar an... solltest nicht so viel reden...“

„Sag mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!“ Lindsey ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Junge, beruhig dich erst einmal und sag mir in Ruhe, was los ist“, meinte Angel beschwichtigend. Ein Muskel in Lindseys Wange zuckte, als er die Zähne aufeinander presste.

„Ich will wissen, was du den anderen erzählt hast.“

„Nichts!“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Wofür hältst du mich denn?“

„Was weiß ich! Ich weiß überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich noch von irgendwem oder irgendwas halten soll!“ Lindsey verstummte, presste die Lippen aufeinander, starrte Angel erneut wütend an. Der Vampir ging ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, blieb aber dann doch stehen. Es war, als hätte sich eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen aus dem Nichts erhoben und machte es nun unmöglich, dass sie zueinander gingen.

„Linsy... deine Stimme...“, meinte Angel fast schon flehend. Er bekam selbst Halsweh, wenn er die raue Stimme des jüngeren Mannes hörte. Das schien Lindsey im Moment aber egal zu sein.

„Irgendwas musst du gesagt haben!“, herrschte ihn Lindsey an. Angel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„So. Muss ich das? Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Spike weiß bescheid“, knurrte Lindsey finster. Angel lachte. Für Lindsey nur eine Bestätigung, dass er Spike wirklich davon erzählt hatte. „Alles klar“, fauchte er. „Wolltet ihr mich teilen oder was?“ Damit stürmte er aus dem Zimmer.

„Lindsey!“ Angel folgte ihm, blieb vor Lindseys Tür stehen, die dieser wütend zugeknallt hatte. Der Vampir seufzte und klopfte an die Tür. „Linsy!“ Keine Antwort. „Hör mir doch wenigstens zu!“, bat Angel.

„Ich höre“, kam die gedämpfte Antwort.

„Muss ich wirklich hier vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen?“ Angel versuchte möglichst sanft und freundlich zu klingen, obwohl er reichlich wütend war, dass Lindsey überhaupt so schlecht von ihm dachte. Er erhielt keine Antwort. „Schön, okay. Dann eben Unterhaltungsprogramm für das ganze Hotel.“ Angel seufzte.

„Ich wollte dich nicht ausschließen oder dir zu verstehen geben, dass du doch kein Teil vom Team bist, Linsy. Ich dachte nur, nach allem, was du durchgemacht hast ... du hattest einfach eine Pause verdient.“ Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Lindsey starrte ihn finster an.

„Ohne ein Wort? Weißt du, wie beschissen ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich das ganze Hotel wie leergefegt vorgefunden habe?“

„Du warst so vertieft ... Hab deine Gitarre gehört ... ich wollte nicht stören. Wir hatten nicht gedacht, dass es so lange dauern würde. Es tut mir leid.“ Angels Stimme war leiser geworden. Er streckte die Hand aus, um Lindseys Wange zu berühren, doch er prallte an einem unsichtbaren Widerstand ab. Der Jüngere zog die Augenbraue hoch, starrte Angel verwundert an, grinste.

„Du kannst nicht rein?“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Du warst schon ein paar Mal hier drin.“

„Das war aber, als der Raum noch als dein Gefängnis gedient hat ... jetzt ... na ja. Du wohnst hier.“ Angel lächelte verlegen. „Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Nein.“ Lindsey lehnte sich gegen die offene Tür und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Weiter?“

„Was weiter?“

„Spike? Was war so lustig daran? Ich persönlich finde es gar nicht witzig.“ Angels Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und sah Lindsey aufmerksam an.

„Er ist ein Vampir.“ Als wäre das eine Erklärung für alles, doch Lindseys kühler Blick gab Angel deutlich zu verstehen, dass ihm das als Erklärung nicht reichte. „Okay ... uhm ... Schärfere Sinne, verstehst du? Ich kann dir sagen, dass dein Puls im Moment bei 115 liegt, deine Atemfrequenz zu hoch ist, ich weiß, dass du heute noch nicht in der Küche warst und somit noch nichts gegessen hast. Ich kann dir auch sagen, dass du dich nicht geduscht hast. Naja, nicht seit wir zusammen... Egal. Ich kann dir sagen, dass Wesley vor vier Nächten abends in einer Bar war, ich kann dir auch sagen welche, wenn wir in die Nähe kommen. Ich habe ein schärferes Gehör und einen feineren Geruchssinn, ein photographisches Gedächtnis und eine mentale Bindung zu allen Vampiren, die ich je erschaffen habe.“ Angels Stimme war leise und sanft. „Und im Moment geht dein Puls gerade nach unten. Wir sind bei 98.“

Lindsey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, senkte den Blick.

„Ich muss Spike gar nichts sagen, der weiß auch so was läuft. Der riecht, dass wir die letzte Nacht nicht getrennt verbracht haben und er hatte schon vorher den Verdacht, dass es zwischen uns knistern würde. Und ganz sicher habe ich nicht vor, dich mit ihm zu teilen.“

Lindsey kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Jetzt kam er sich dumm vor, dass er so schlecht von Angel gedacht hatte. Er konnte Angel nicht in die Augen blicken, aber entschuldigen konnte er sich irgendwie auch nicht.

„Sollten wir das ganze nicht lieber wo anders bereden?“, schlug Angel vor. „So zwischen Tür und Angel ... das ist etwas undankbar.“ Lindsey zögerte noch immer, was Angel mittlerweile wirklich schmerzte. Es schien, als stünden sie wieder ganz am Anfang, keiner traute dem anderen, die Distanz zwischen ihnen fühlte sich einfach nur falsch an. „Na komm schon.“ Er bemerkte wohl, dass sich Lindseys Blick geändert hatte. Von kühl distanziert nach peinlich berührt. Jetzt schien er ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Aber eigentlich wollte Angel das genauso wenig.

„Wir ...“ Angel blickte sich um, lauschte. Niemand war in der Nähe. Charles und Wesley hatten Zimmer im gegenüberliegenden Teil des Hotels bezogen. Illyria und Spike waren zwar in diesem Teil, doch er bezweifelte, dass die Dämonin wirklich an ihrer entstehenden Beziehung interessiert war. „Hör zu ... Ich möchte das wirklich nicht hier am Gang besprechen. Aber wir müssen das ja nicht nach außen tragen. Ich werde mit Spike reden, und ihm sagen, dass er die Klappe halten soll. Zumindest Wesley und Gunn dürften dann eine Weile nichts erfahren ... wenn du möchtest und ... ich meine ... wenn überhaupt ...“ Der Vampir seufzte. „Ich lass dich mal lieber in Ruhe“, murmelte er schließlich, als Lindsey noch immer keine Anstalten machte, aus dem Zimmer zu kommen oder ihn hereinzubitten.

Er wandte sich ab und sein Magen krampfte sich erneut zusammen, als von Lindsey kein Widerspruch kam. Erneut blickte sich Angel um, auf dem halben Weg den Gang entlang. Die Tür war noch offen, aber Lindsey blieb wo er war.

Jetzt war Angel wirklich wütend. Aber in erster Linie auf Spike. Und das würde er dem jüngeren Vampir jetzt auch zu verstehen geben. Ohne Anklopfen stürmte er in das Zimmer.

~*~

„Du verdammter Idiot! Kannst du nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal die Klappe halten?“, herrschte er Spike an und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was is?“ Der Blonde hob den Blick, grinste. „Siehst aus, als würdest du die nächsten drei Wochen keinen Sex bekommen. Hast du Mist gebaut, Ponce?“ Angel kam näher.

„Nicht ich. Du“, herrschte er Spike an. „Was hast du zu Lindsey gesagt?“

„Dass er duschen soll. Ist ja schön, wenn ihr beiden rumpoppt. Aber ich muss nicht auch noch überall die Beweise dafür riechen. Außerdem fand ich es witzig, dass ich Recht hatte. Wo du so vehement behauptet hast, dass da nichts ist.“

„Wir poppen nicht rum!“, knurrte Angel. „Und selbst wenn, ist es unsere Sache. Lass ihn in Ruhe.“ Spike grinste nur noch mehr, nahm sich die Flasche Whiskey vom Tisch und trank einen kräftigen Schluck, ehe er Angel das Getränk entgegenhielt.

„Auch einen Schluck? Zur Beruhigung?“

„Das ist mein Ernst, Spike. Kein Wort zu niemandem, verstanden? Keine Anspielungen, keine dummen Bemerkungen. Halt dich wenigstens einmal zurück.“

„Sonst was?“

„Sonst wirst du es bereuen.“

„Eine Drohung?“ Spike zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ein Versprechen“, knurrte Angel grimmig.

„Ich hatte also Recht.“ Spike ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. „Poof hat sich eine arabische Jungfrau geangelt.“ Er starrte die Glut an, zog erneut daran. „Ich muss gestehen, ich bin eifersüchtig. Heißt das, mein Arsch hat jetzt erst mal Ruhe und ich darf mir selbst was zum vögeln suchen?“ Angel wandte den Blick ab.

„Mach was du willst. Aber lass Lindsey in Ruhe und hör auf, ihn damit aufzuziehen.“

„Ist er denn so empfindlich?“

„Was denkst du denn? Sein Leben lang hinter Frauen her gewesen, jetzt plötzlich fühlt er sich zum eigenen Geschlecht hingezogen. Natürlich ist er verstört.“

„Ah, ich bin sicher, du wirst ihn schon einweisen.“ Spike lachte heiter. „Aber du solltest diesmal wirklich sanfter sein, als beim Letzten.“

„Das war Angelus. Nicht ich.“

„Ah. Schon klar. Meinst du wirklich, du kannst dich zurückhalten? Ich kenn dich doch. Sanftmütiger Angel ist in Wahrheit ein Tier im Bett. Und pass bloß auf deine Seele auf. Wäre reichlich unfair, wenn Angelus zurückkommt und ich weiterhin mit Seele hier herumhängen muss. Dann, Ponce, werde ich dich nämlich töten.“ Spike nahm erneut einen kräftigen Schluck. „Gut. Ganz wie du willst. Ich werde vor Wes und Gunn die Klappe halten. Obwohl es mich ja brennend interessieren würde, was die beiden davon halten, dass der Chef jetzt den Feind vögelt.“

„Das geht niemand was an.“

„Schon klar. Aber früher oder später werden sie es doch mitkriegen. Also sag es ihnen lieber selbst, bevor es böses Blut im Team gibt.“

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Er ... er braucht einfach noch ein bisschen.“

„Hach, ich bin gerührt. Bau bloß keinen Mist, Angel. Du weißt, das ist ein gefährliches Spiel.“

„Mein Problem. Nicht deins.“

„Es wird aber zu meinem Problem, wenn du deine Seele aufs Spiel setzt. Also sei vorsichtig, verstanden?“ Spike klang nicht länger amüsiert sondern wütend.

„Höre ich da Besorgnis in deiner Stimme, Spike? Ich bin gerührt.“ Nun war es Angel, der grinsen musste.

„Ach. Verschwinde. Geh deinen kleinen Anwalt vögeln oder was auch immer ihr da treibt.“

„Erstens ist er kein Anwalt mehr und zweitens glaube ich nicht, dass er momentan in Stimmung dafür ist.“

„Ach was. Er ist ein Mann. Wir sind doch immer in Stimmung.“ Spike lachte erneut. „Hm. Ich hab sogar noch genug Zeit, um mir auch ein Betthäschen zu suchen. Sehr schön. Wenigstens einer von uns wir heute Nacht noch Sex haben. Viel Spaß mit Lindsey.“

Angel schüttelte den Kopf und verließ wortlos das Zimmer. Es war sinnlos, mit Spike ernsthaft über solche Dinge reden zu wollen. Er hoffte nur, dass sich der Blonde an sein Versprechen halten und sich zurücknehmen würde.

An der offenen Tür drehte er sich noch mal um. „Aber lass dir nicht einfallen hier jede Nacht eine andere Tussi anzuschleppen. Das hier ist kein Stunden-Motel“, murrte er Spike an.

~*~

Angel schloss die Tür, wandte sich in Richtung seines Zimmers und erstarrte. Lindsey stand neben seiner Tür, ganz Cowboy. Lässig an die Wand gelehnt, die Daumen im Gürtel eingehakt, einen Fuß gegen die Wand gestemmt. Es fehlte nur noch der Cowboyhut. Der Rest passte. Ein Lächeln flackerte über Angels Gesicht. Immerhin war der Jüngere aus seinem Zimmer gekommen. Das war doch schon mal viel versprechend.

„Du wolltest reden“, meinte er knapp. Angel nickte, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie mit einer einladenden Geste. Lindsey stieß sich lässig von der Wand ab und trat ein, ging jedoch weit genug in das Zimmer, um Abstand zwischen sich und Angel zu bringen. „Spike geht also auf Weiberfang? Ich hätte schwören können, dass ihr beiden es treibt und er auf Männer steht. Der Blick, den ich von ihm manchmal bekomme ... hm.“ Lindsey verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nahm ansonsten die gleiche Haltung an, wie eben. Er stand da, an die Wand gelehnt und sah Angel an, der sich irgendwie etwas unwohl fühlte.

„Nein.. ich meine ... uhm ... Spike bevorzugt Frauen. Definitiv.“

„Und du?“ Lindsey sah ihn geradeheraus an.

„Ich uhm ... na ja ... ich bin keine Schwuchtel. Auch wenn Spike das behauptet. Ich hab auch nichts gegen Frauen einzuwenden. Kommt immer drauf an ...“

Lindsey nickte langsam. „Aber ihr beiden vögelt doch ganz gerne mal, was?“ Angels Kinn klappte nach unten.

„Das ...“ Er lachte nervös, betrachtete Lindsey, der ihn unverwandt ansah. Nicht kühl, eher neugierig, wissensdurstig. „Das ist ziemlich persönlich ... ich meine ... könnten wir vielleicht nicht über mein Sexleben diskutieren?“

„Nein.“ Lindsey sah ihn ruhig an, stieß sich dann von der Wand ab, kam näher. „Wir können nicht **_nicht_** über dein Sexleben diskutieren, Angel.“ Seine Bewegungen waren langsam, fließend. Wie ein Raubtier, das sich seinem Opfer näherte. Angel war sich sicher, hätte er Herzschlag und Atmung besessen, so wäre beides in dem Moment ordentlich in die Höhe geschossen. Und ganz gewiss nicht aus Angst. Lindseys Puls hingegen war umso ruhiger. „So wie die Dinge laufen, stehen die Chancen ziemlich hoch, dass ich demnächst ein Teil davon sein werde.“ Lindseys Stimme war tief und noch immer sehr rau. Er stand jetzt direkt vor Angel, der ihn noch immer reichlich verblüfft anstarrte und überlegte, was er von diesem neuen Lindsey halten sollte.

„Oder irre ich da?“ Angel schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Hm.“ Lindsey schnurrte fast, als er Angels Hemd an der Knopfleiste ergriff und noch näher kam, sein Gesicht beinahe in die Halsbeuge des größeren Mannes drückte, tief die Luft einsog. „Siehst du. Ich sollte vielleicht vorher wissen, worauf ich mich einlasse. Oder bist du anderer Meinung?“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf, beugte sich hinunter, doch Lindsey wich etwas aus. Nicht erschrocken, sondern neckend. Es war überdeutlich, wer hier im Moment die Führung fest in seiner Hand hatte. „Du hast mir noch nicht geantwortet, Ange.“ Lindseys Atem strich über Angels Haut. „Du und Spike?“ Angel versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

„Eine Art ... Notfallplan. Hin und wieder. Ja. Wir sind ... nicht gerade enthaltsam oder schüchtern, was das angeht.“

„M-hm.“ Lindseys Zungenspitze stupste gegen Angels Hals. Der Vampir drehte den Kopf leicht auf die andere Seite. „Du solltest wissen ...“, flüsterte Lindsey nah an Angels Ohr. „Ich teile nicht gerne.“

„Aha.“ Angel keuchte leicht. Lindsey drängte sich gegen ihn, noch immer seinen Hals sporadisch berührend, knabberte sanft am Ohr des Vampirs. Die Hand des Mannes war längst über Angels Rücken nach unten gewandert, lag auf dem Hintern des Vampirs, immer wieder leicht knetend.

„M-hm“, bestätigte Lindsey. „Gar nicht gerne.“ Angel konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihn diese Tatsache gerade störte. Eigentlich störte ihn gar nichts, außer dass sie beide vollkommen bekleidet waren. „Und ich lasse mich nicht gerne degradieren“, fuhr Lindsey fort, was Angel nun wirklich verwirrte.

„Ich habe nicht ...“

„Na? Ich war noch nicht fertig“, erklärte Lindsey, versetzte Angel einen sanften Klaps. „Du weißt, dass es mir in dem Gebiet an Erfahrung fehlt. Ist mir auch klar“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich willenlos alles mit mir machen lasse. Du magst die Führung haben. Aber ich bin ein aufmüpfiger. Kleiner. Bastard!“ Die letzten drei Worte betonte Lindsey einzeln, unterstrich sie mit einem drängenden Rollen seines Beckens. Angel keuchte nun wirklich, grinste.

„Das gefällt mir“, meinte er schmunzelnd, beugte sich hinunter und diesmal wich Lindsey nicht vor seinem Kuss zurück. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er kam ihm entgegen. Angel legte die Arme um Lindsey, zog ihn noch etwas enger an sich. Lindseys Hand war von seinem Hemd in seinen Nacken gewandert, hielt ihn fest, so dass er den Kuss nicht unterbrechen konnte. Als sie sich doch widerstrebend voneinander lösten, japste Lindsey nach Luft, drängte sich Angel jedoch sogleich zu einem weiteren Kuss entgegen.

Das Gehirn des Vampirs setzte kurzfristig aus, doch rasch besann Angel sich wieder. Schließlich hatte er es mit einem Menschen zu tun und wie Illyria immer so schön sagte, Menschen waren so zerbrechlich. Er bemühte sich also, das Feuer zu zügeln und Lindsey genug Gelegenheit zum Atmen zu geben. Er versuchte Lindseys Gürtel zu öffnen, doch der Buckle stellte sich als äußerst widerspenstig heraus und der Jüngere drängte sich derartig fest gegen ihn, dass er kaum seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper schieben konnte.

Angel gab schließlich auf und zerrte an Lindseys Hemd, um es aus der Hose zu ziehen und mit den Händen darunter gleiten zu können. Immerhin das gelang ihm. Lindseys Hände waren schon lange unter seinem Hemd, streichelten, kratzten sanft, wanderten zu seiner Seite. Angel genoss jede Berührung.

Bis sich Lindseys Fingernägel plötzlich gewaltsam in sein Fleisch gruben und der junge Mann sich reichlich unsanft von seinen Lippen losriss.

„Au, Lindsey!“, knurrte Angel überrascht. Dann gaben Lindseys Beine nach und er drohte zu stürzen. Rasch schlang Angel die Arme um den Jüngeren, der sich in seiner Umklammerung stöhnend wand, eine Hand gegen die Schläfe presste.

„Verdammt!“, presste Lindsey unter Schmerzen hervor.

„Blöde Visionen.“, knurrte Angel frustriert und hielt Lindsey sanft fest.


	12. Der Auftrag

Es dauerte einen - für Angels Geschmack viel zu langen - Augenblick, ehe Lindsey sich wieder etwas entspannte und schließlich versuchte, wieder selbst auf die Beine zu kommen und nicht mehr wie ein Sack Kartoffeln in Angels Armen zu liegen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, murmelte Angel besorgt. Lindsey nickte knapp, klammerte sich noch immer an dem Vampir fest.

„Hinsetzen“, murrte er flehend. Angel führte ihn zu dem Sessel und Lindsey sank mit einem leichten Aufatmen hinein.

„Was hast du gesehen?“ Angel ging neben dem Sessel in die Knie, sah Lindsey angespannt an. Seine Hand ruhte auf dem Oberschenkel des Jüngeren.

„Ein Kerl, in einer Tanzbar oder Disco oder ähnliches. Er wirkte seltsam ... als wäre er auf der Suche ... aber ich weiß nicht, wonach.“ Lindsey schloss die Augen, ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken. „Da war ein Schild ... Da-irgendwas. Davir, Davos... ich weiß es nicht. War zu schnell wieder weg.“

„Davos.“ Angel nickte. „Ich kenne den Laden. Sonst noch etwas?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts. Tut mir leid. Wenn da noch was war, dann hab ich es nicht wirklich behalten können. Brauch wohl noch ein paar Visionen, bis ich mich daran gewöhnt habe.“ Lindsey lächelte schief.

„Meiner Meinung nach wäre eine im Monat mehr als genug“, murrte Angel missmutig. Lindsey sah ihn an, schmunzelte.

„Vor allem nicht grade in so einer Situation. Na ja. Hilft wohl nichts. Gehen wir an die Arbeit.“ Lindsey machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch Angel hielt ihn zurück.

„Was hast du vor?“

„Ich komme mit. Und sag nicht, ich soll mich schonen. Ich bin nicht schwanger, Angel.“ Lindsey grinste.

„Du solltest aber nicht ...“

„Sag mir bitte nicht, was ich tun soll und was nicht.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf, sein Blick wurde ernst. „Ich langweile mich zu Tode, wenn ich immer hier im Hotel herumsitzen soll, während ihr die Bösen jagt. Abgesehen davon hab ich den Kerl gesehen und vielleicht fällt mir noch etwas auf, wenn ich dort bin. Ihr braucht mich.“ Angel sah ihn ebenso ernst an, fast ein wenig genervt.

„Dass Menschen nie ihre Grenzen kennen“, murmelte er finster und ergriff Lindseys linken Oberarm. Er drückte gerade fest genug zu, um dafür zu sorgen, das Lindsey mit einem gepressten Schmerzenslaut versuchte, ihm zu entkommen. „Du bist noch nicht in der Verfassung für Abenteuer. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass dir schon wieder was passiert.“ Er ließ Lindsey nicht los, der rasch wieder aufgehört hatte, sich aus dem eisernen Griff zu winden, weil ihm das nur noch mehr Schmerz bereitete.

„Angel, bitte.“ Keine Reaktion. „Lass los. Du tust mir weh.“ Seine Augen funkelten den Vampir wütend an.

„Ich weiß.“ Angels Stimme drückte Bedauern aus. „Mir wäre auch lieber, wenn du einfach akzeptieren würdest, dass du nicht unbesiegbar bist und im Moment einfach nicht in der Lage wirklich zu kämpfen.“

„Bitte“, fauchte Lindsey. „Du kannst an meinem Arm herumdrücken, bis die Wunde aufreißt. Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich mitkommen werde. Ihr braucht mich.“ Angel ließ endlich los und Lindsey atmete auf. Der Vampir richtete sich auf und wandte sich ab.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr“, flüsterte er betrübt, was Lindsey jedoch nicht hörte, denn der war gerade damit beschäftigt, sein Hemd soweit zu öffnen, dass er die Wunde an seinem Oberarm betrachten konnte. Angel drehte sich wieder um und betrachtete Lindsey.

„Hm. Jetzt wo wir losmüssen“, murrte er und ging an Lindsey vorbei. „Pass nachher bloß auf dich auf. Ich habe vor, unser kleines Gespräch da aufzunehmen, wo es von der Vision unterbrochen wurde“, flüsterte er an Lindseys Hals und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Puls, während seine Hand in den offenen Spalt von Lindseys Hemd glitt und verlangend über seinen Brustkorb strich.

„Hab ich auch vor“, gab Lindsey zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um Angel flüchtig zu küssen. Der Vampir löste sich rasch von ihm.

„Ich ruf die anderen zusammen. Bis gleich.“ Damit verschwand der Vampir. Lindsey stieß die Luft aus, schloss erneut kurz die Augen. Er war nicht weniger frustriert als Angel, dass sie so jäh unterbrochen worden waren, doch ein Teil von ihm atmete auf, froh, dass er das Unvermeidliche noch etwas aufschieben konnte.

Er verließ den Raum und lief zu seinem großen Unmut ausgerechnet Spike in die Arme. Der Vampir betrachtete ihn von unten bis oben, grinste dann.

„Was auch immer du denkst ... behalt es für dich“, murrte Lindsey finster.

„Ich denke gar nichts. Dafür werde ich nicht bezahlt.“ Spike grinste frech. „Siehst aus, als könntest du nen Schluck gebrauchen.“ Er hielt Lindsey den Whiskey hin. Tatsächlich hatte dieser gerade ein großes Verlangen nach einem Schluck Alkohol und nahm die Flasche dankbar an. „Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Cowboy?“ Lindsey sah ihn fragend an, gab die Flasche zurück. „Lass den Großen endlich mal ran. Er ist übel, wenn er sexuell gefrustet ist ...“ Spike landete mit dem Rücken an der Wand und Lindseys Augen blitzten gefährlich.

„Weißt du, ... ich hab schon ein paar Vampire zu Staub zerfallen lassen und ich hab keine Hemmungen, das mit dir auch noch zu machen, wenn du dir deine blöden Sprüche nicht bald verkneifst.“

„Uh. Ich wette, du bist ein Tier im Bett.“ Spike grinste. „Darf ich auch mal, wenn Angel mit dir fertig ist?“

„Bevor ich es mit dir treibe, hab ich doch lieber gar keinen Sex“, erklärte Lindsey mit einem grimmigen Lächeln.

„So wie ich das sehe, hast du das sowieso nicht. Viel zu verklemmt, was?“ Lindseys Faustschlag ließ Spikes Unterlippe aufplatzen, doch der Vampir grinste noch immer. „Ganz ruhig, Tiger. Das wird schon noch. Beim ersten Mal ist jeder verklemmt.“ Der Texaner knurrte wütend. Dann jedoch wurde er von Spike fort gezerrt und fand sich mit beiden Beinen in der Luft wieder. Ebenso wie Spike, der außerhalb seiner Reichweite ebenfalls in der Luft hing. Beide starrten verdutzt auf Illyria, die sie festhielt, als wären sie nicht schwerer als Federn.

„Das ist nicht richtig“, erklärte sie bestimmt. „Legt eure Streitigkeiten bei. Sie stören mich.“

„Uhm ...“ Spike machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. „Wir streiten doch gar nicht, kleine Shiva ... ich necke ihn doch nur ein bisschen.“ Lindsey schnaubte. „Hey, lass mir meinen Spaß, Lin. Ich hab nicht viel zu Lachen.“

„Soll ich jetzt Mitleid haben?“, fuhr Lindsey ihn an und versuchte sich aus Illyrias Griff zu winden. Etwas gewaltsam stellte sie die beiden wieder auf den Boden.

„Ich dulde es nicht, wenn sich das niedere Volk derartig verhält“, erklärte sie, wandte sich ab und ging die Treppen nach unten. Spike und Lindsey starrten sich verwundert an.

„Wusste nicht, dass wir ihr Volk sind“, meinte Lindsey schließlich. „Hab ich was verpasst?“

„Ne. War mir auch noch nicht so ganz klar.“ Die beiden grinsten. „Sollen wir das wirklich auf uns sitzen lassen?“

„Neeee“, meinte Lindsey gedehnt.

„Spike! Lindsey! Wir warten!“

„Ich sagte doch, der Große wird unausstehlich, wenn ...“

„Lass es.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Gönn mir doch eine Stunde Ruhe, ja?“

„Zeit läuft.“ Spike zündete sich eine Zigarette an, während sie die Treppe nach unten gingen.

~*~

„Kommt dir irgendwas aus deiner Vision bekannt vor?“ Angel beugte sich zu Lindsey, damit der ihn trotz der Musik hören konnte.

„Das Gedränge.“ Lindsey wurde angerempelt und stolperte gegen Angel, nahm jedoch rasch wieder Abstand. „Der Kerl war relativ klein, wenn ich nicht irre. Saß auf einem Barstuhl.“

„Du meinst so wie du?“ Angel grinste frech und erntete einen äußerst missbilligenden Blick von Lindsey. „Uh. Die Bemerkung wirst du büßen“, murmelte Spike grinsend.

„Irgendwas war komisch an ihm“, murmelte Lindsey weiter, während sie versuchten, durch das Gedränge an die Bar zu gelangen. „Da!“ Lindsey rempelte Spike unsanft in die Seite. „Das ist er.“ Er deutete an die Bar. Angel suchte die Region ab.

„Welcher?“

„Na, der Kurze auf dem Barhocker. Hellbraune Haare, seltsamer Blick. Bist du blind? Der sticht doch raus wie ein Fahnenmast!“

„Ja, ist er“, kam prompt Spikes Antwort. Angel blieb stehen und wartete, dass Wesley und Charles aufschlossen.

„Wes? An der Bar. Kurz, sitzt auf nem Barhocker, hat hellbraunes Haar und nen komischen Blick drauf. Was meint dein geschultes Wächter-Auge?“

„Aus der Entfernung schwer zu sagen, aber Lindsey hat Recht. Irgendwas ist seltsam an dem Kerl“

„Bleibt nur die Frage, ob er gut oder böse ist, wir ihn also killen oder retten sollen“, warf Charles ein.

„Na, dann gehen wir hin und finden das raus.“ Angel grinste und machte sich auf den Weg. Wie zufällig gesellte er sich zu dem Fremden und grüßte. Der Mann ignorierte ihn. Sein Blick suchte den Raum ab. Angel bestellte einen Whiskey und ging dann zurück zu seinen Leuten, hielt Lindsey das Getränk hin.

„Was soll ich damit?“

„Trinken“, schlug Angel vor und grinste. „Er sucht nach etwas. Aber ich kann nicht sagen, was. Und er ist nicht menschlich.“

„Bleiben wir hier und warten ab“, schlug Charles vor. „Müssen ihn halt im Auge behalten.“

„Ich persönlich bin froh, wenn wir hier wieder raus sind.“ Wesley sah sich um. „Das Etablissement gefällt mir nicht.“ Lindsey hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Drink gekippt und drückte Angel das Leere Glas im Vorbeigehen wieder in die Hand.

„Danke. Bleibt hier und habt ein Auge auf den Kerl. Ich prüfe mal kurz was nach.“ Sein Blick war auf die Tanzfläche geheftet und genau darauf ging er jetzt auch zielstrebig zu. Die Blicke der anderen folgten ihm. Teils verwundert, teils genervt.

„Wie? Wir sollen den Kerl im Auge behalten und Lin vergnügt sich mit den Weibern?“, knurrte Spike missmutig, als Lindsey anfing sich an eine Gruppe junger Frauen heranzutanzen.

„Sieht so aus.“ Charles grinste. „Der Kerl weiß halt, was gut ist.“

„Er hat Geschmack“, stimmte auch Wesley zu. Angel hingegen war gerade zu gar keiner Anmerkung fähig. Er beobachtete Lindsey und sein Blut rauschte in tiefere Regionen. Er blendete alle anderen Menschen auf der Tanzfläche aus. Für ihn gab es nur Lindsey und er sah einfach nur verdammt sexy aus. Das Blut rauschte aber rasch wieder nach oben, als der junge Mann im Tanzen eine der Frauen heranzog und die beiden eine heiße Sohle aufs Parkett legten. Er beugte sich vor, sagte ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie lachte. Auch Lindsey lächelte. Die beiden tanzten relativ eng miteinander und Angel fing langsam an zu kochen.

„Wie macht der das?“, fragte Charles bewundernd. „Der is einfach hin und hat sich die Mieze gekrallt ... und die lacht auch noch ganz selig.“

„Verblüffend“, stimmte Wesley zu.

„Nicht die geringste Gegenwehr. Ich glaub es nicht. So toll ist er nun auch wieder nicht“, knurrte Spike finster. Lindsey blieb noch einen weiteren Song auf der Tanzfläche, verabschiedete sich dann von der jungen Frau mit einem flüchtigen Kuss und kam zurück.

„Was. War. Das?“, knurrte Angel finster. „Wir sind zum Arbeiten hier und nicht zu unserem Vergnügen.“ Lindsey sah die Gruppe mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, strich mit einer lässigen Geste die Haarsträhnen aus seiner Stirn, die ihm beim Tanzen hinein gefallen waren und grinste dann.

„Das nennt sich Informationsbeschaffung. Ist außer mir keinem aufgefallen, dass sie und ihre Freundinnen ständig zu unserer Zielperson hinüber geschaut haben?“ Die anderen schwiegen. „Scheinbar nicht. Leute, wie habt ihr so viele Jahre überlebt und es tatsächlich geschafft, ein paar Leben zu retten, wenn euch die einfachsten Dinge entgehen?“

„Werd mal nicht vorlaut“, murrte Angel.

„Lassen wir das. Zur Situation: Gigolo ist hier Stammkunde. Jeden Abend hier, checkt die Frauen aus. Er kommt allein, geht in Begleitung. Sonst eher unauffällig. Bis er vor ein paar Tagen ein Auge auf meine Tanzpartnerin geworfen hat und aufdringlich wurde. Sie wollte nichts von ihm wissen, da hat er versucht, sie gewaltsam mit sich zu zerren. Die Sache wurde zur Anzeige gebracht, aber eine andere Frau sagte aus, dass er zur angegebenen Zeit bei ihr war. Seither scheint er Danielle – so heißt das Mädchen übrigens – regelrecht zu verfolgen. Sie hat auch schon versucht, in eine andere Bar zu gehen, dann war er dort auch.“

„Klingt nicht so ganz nach einem Fall für uns... abgesehen davon, dass der Kerl kein Mensch ist“, meinte Charles. „Was machen wir?“ Alle wandten sich um, doch der Mann war nicht mehr da.

„Verdammt! Ich hab doch gesagt, ihr sollt ein Auge auf ihn haben!“, knurrte Lindsey. „Wo ist er hin?“

„An das andere Ende der Bar.“ Illyria deutete in die Richtung. Wesley starrte den Mann an, der soeben aufstand und sich erneut zu einem anderen Stuhl bewegte. Die Bewegungen und das Schwingen seiner Arme vermittelten den Eindruck eines Affen.

„Tikoloshe.“ Alle Augen wandten sich Wesley zu. „Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass sie hier auch ihr Unwesen treiben...“

„Erklärung?“ Angel sah Wesley fragend an.

„Uhm. Ein Tikoloshe ist ein Dämon. Sie gehören zu den Wasserdämonen, leben meist in der Nähe von Flüssen oder Sümpfen. Der Tikoloshe stammt ursprünglich aus Südafrika. Für gewöhnlich harmlos, ignoriert man die Tatsache, dass sie andauernd auf der Suche nach körperlicher Zuneigung sind. Meist ärgerlich für die Ehemänner ihrer Liebhaberinnen, aber sonst nicht weiter bedenklich. Frauen verfallen meist ihrem Charme und ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft. Wenn das allerdings nicht klappt, kann es passieren, dass sie handgreiflich werden und sich den Sex mit Gewalt holen.“

„Und die tötet man am Besten wie?“, erkundigte sich Angel etwas gelangweilt.

„Mit jeder normalen Waffe. Sie sind nichts Besonderes, in der Hinsicht.“

„Gut, das ist doch alles, was ich wissen muss.“ Charles grinste.

„Ja, jetzt müssen wir den Kerl nur irgendwie nach draußen locken“, meinte Lindsey. „Können uns schlecht hier drin auf einen Kampf einlassen.“

„Das übernehme ich.“ Alle wandten sich Illyria zu, die sich vor ihren Augen in Fred verwandelte. „Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht mögt, aber fällt euch was Besseres ein?“ Das war Fred. Nicht Illyria. Es war verwirrend. Sie lachte, als die anderen stumm den Kopf schüttelten. „Seht ihr? Ich geh jetzt mal auf Männerfang. Lauft mir nicht weg, Jungs.“ Mit offenen Mündern starrten die anderen ihr nach.

„Ich kann mich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen“, murrte Spike.

„Ich hasse es, wenn sie das tut“, gab Wesley fast tonlos zurück.

„Was im Moment zählt, ist die Wirksamkeit.“ Angel war angespannt. „Seht doch. Es klappt wirklich.“ Tatsächlich brauchte Illyria/Fred nur einen Augenblick in der Nähe des Tikoloshe zu stehen und etwas verloren auszusehen und schon hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Sie redeten kurz und binnen weniger Atemzüge waren beide auf dem Weg nach draußen. Angel und sein Team folgten ihnen.

~*~

Kaum hatten sie das Lokal verlassen, da verwandelte sich Illyria wieder zurück und packte den Mann unsanft am Hals, hob ihn hoch.

„Langsam, Illyria!“ Angel ging dazwischen. „Wir sollten nicht alles töten, was uns über den Weg läuft, nicht wahr? Er hat ja niemanden umgebracht.“ Sie ließ den Dämon achtlos fallen.

„Wer ... was ... warum?“

„Du bist ein Tikoloshe, nicht wahr? Was hast du hier zu suchen?“ Angels Game Face erschien.

„Aber ich ... uhm ...“

„Hör zu, Kumpel. Das ist meine Stadt. Und ich will dich hier raus haben. Und vor allem: Lass die Frauen in Ruhe. Wenn eine Frau nein sagt, dann heißt das auch nein.“

„Ja ... ja ... ich ... ich gehe!“ Das Wesen kauerte geradezu unterwürfig auf dem Boden und starrte Angel aus großen Augen an. „Tut mir nichts. Bitte.“

„Verschwinde von hier und lass dich nie mehr blicken“, knurrte Angel. Der Dämon nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen, eilte in seinem seltsam schlurfenden, wackeligen Gang die Straße entlang.

„Meinst du, das war klug?“ Lindsey sah dem Kerl nach. „Vielleicht hätten wir ihn töten sollen? Wer weiß, zu was der fähig ist ...“

„Wenn sie ihn tot haben wollen, sollten dir die Mächte eine klarere Vision schicken“, meinte Angel knapp. „Er hat niemandem wirklich geschadet und ich denke, wir sind ihn los.“ Sie blieben noch einen Moment stehen.

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht“, meinte Gunn.

„Ich weiß nicht ... es ist nur ...“ Lindsey schrie gepresst auf, sackte zusammen. Diesmal war Angel nicht schnell genug bei ihm, um ihn aufzufangen. Spike war es, der das Schlimmste verhinderte und den Mann abfing, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug. Lindseys Körper krampfte, er keuchte, presste die Hände an die Schläfen.

„Tötet ihn!“, stieß er unter Schmerzen hervor. „Er wird Danielle ... tötet ihn!“ Angel und Charles sahen sich an, rannten zeitgleich los. Illyria lief in eine andere Richtung davon. Spike blieb bei Lindsey, hielt ihn fest, während Wesley ihm kurz zu verstehen gab, dass er nach dem potentiellen Opfer sehen würde.

Die Vision dauerte im Vergleich zu der ersten Vision, die Spike gesehen hatte, erschreckend lang. Zwei Minuten waren bereits vergangen und Lindsey litt noch immer Schmerzen. Die dritte Minute verstrich und endlich entspannte Lindseys Körper. Er keuchte erneut, richtete sich dann auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Ich bin dafür, in Zukunft nicht mehr Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen, sondern alles einfach zu killen“, knurrte Lindsey finster.


	13. Ausblicke in die Zukunft

Wäre es nach Angel gegangen, hätte er Lindsey ins Hotel zurück **_getragen_**. Der junge Mann wirkte erschreckend blass und zerbrechlich und es schmerzte Angel zutiefst, dass er ihn nicht in die Arme schließen konnte, die Blässe auf seinen Wangen mit sanften Küssen vertreiben. Aber Lindsey hätte das natürlich nie zugelassen. Nicht vor allen Leuten. So musste er sich damit begnügen, dicht bei ihm zu gehen, um sofort zur Stelle zu sein, sollte Lindsey stolpern oder sonst etwas passieren. Und selbst das quittierte der Mann mit einem missmutigen Blick, der Angel zu verstehen gab, dass er etwas Abstand halten sollte.

Sie hatten das Hotel erreicht und Charles und Wesley verabschiedeten sich rasch. Beide waren müde und wollten schlafen. Illyria verschwand wortlos die Treppe hinauf, zurück blieben Angel, Spike und Lindsey. Spike klatschte munter in die Hände.

„Wie wäre es mit ner Runde Drinks?“, meinte er munter. „Für mich Blut und ein Whiskey. Angel? Blut? Linds? Whiskey?“ Angel nickte, Lindsey zuckte die Schultern, ließ sich auf die Sitzgruppe fallen, die inmitten der Lobby stand. Sein Arm ruhte über seinen Augen, als müsse er das Licht aussperren, einen Fuß hatte er auf dem Boden abgestellt, der andere lag ausgestreckt auf den Polstern. Lindsey war egal, ob Angel das gutheißen würde oder er die Sitzgruppe beschmutzte oder nicht.

„Mann, siehst du beschissen aus. Hier. Das bringt vielleicht etwas Farbe in dein Gesicht zurück.“ Spike war zurückgekommen und hielt Lindsey ein Glas Whiskey hin. Dieser blinzelte unter seinem Arm hervor, ehe er sich aufrichtete und das Glas mit einem dankbaren Nicken entgegen nahm. Er kippte den Drink auf Ex in sich hinein und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Du hättest eben doch hier bleiben sollen“, murrte Angel. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Vision hätte ich auch hier im Hotel bekommen“, widersprach er. „Und dann wäre der Kerl entkommen und das Mädchen tot. Nein. Es war schon gut, dass ich mitgekommen bin.“

„Ja, denk ich auch“, stimmte Spike zu, was Angel so gar nicht behagte.

„Könnt ihr mir erklären, wie Cordelia damit klarkam?“, maulte Lindsey finster und presste erneut die Handballen gegen seine Schläfen. „Hab immer noch das Gefühl, mein Kopf explodiert gleich.“

„Na ja. Du weißt ja, was man immer sagt, nicht wahr? Dass Frauen mehr Schmerz ertragen als Männer ... von wegen, wenn wir Kinder gebären müssten, wäre die Menschheit vom Aussterben bedroht ...“

„So ein Blödsinn“, fuhr Angel den blonden Vampir an. „Cordy wäre wegen der Visionen fast gestorben. Sie hat sich mit Schmerzmitteln über Wasser gehalten, bis es irgendwann nicht mehr ging.“

„Tolle Aussichten.“ Lindsey seufzte.

„Und Doyle war ein Halbdämon. Der kam damit klar, aber Schmerzen hatte er genauso ... Wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen. Wer weiß, wie lange du die Sache noch mitmachen kannst.“ Angel klang besorgt. Lindsey lachte leise.

„Himmel! Ich hatte was? Vier Visionen? Du klingst ja grade so, als wäre ich kurz davor abzukratzen. Ganz so schlimm ist es ja auch wieder nicht. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett und morgen bin ich wieder topfit.“ Der Mann stand auf und grinste. „Morgen geh ich euch allen wieder kräftig auf den Zeiger.“ Er zwinkerte Angel zu und fuhr dem noch immer neben der Sitzgruppe knienden Vampir im Vorbeigehen liebevoll durch die Haare. „Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Gute Nacht.“ Dann verschwand Lindsey nach oben.

„Hallo? Ich dachte, der wäre so verklemmt?“ Spike stürzte seinen Whiskey ebenfalls auf Ex hinunter und sah Angel fragend an. „Das gerade war eine offene Bekundung seiner Zuneigung.“

„Ja vor dir. Weil du ohnehin davon weißt.“ Angel setzte sich nun seinerseits hin, blickte hinüber zur Treppe.

„Willst du ihm nicht hinterher?“ Spike stieß ihn neckend von der Seite an.

„Nein. Er hat nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er das wirklich will. Ich denke, er wird tatsächlich ins Bett gehen und schlafen.“ Angel seufzte. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen“, erklärte er schließlich.

„Ey, erzähl das bitte wem anderes. Mich interessiert das nicht die Bohne!“ Spike zündete eine Zigarette an und blies den Rauch aus.

„Schon klar“, murrte Angel. „Ändert nichts daran, dass wir eine Lösung finden müssen. Er kann das nicht auf Dauer mitmachen. Ich meine, sie ihn dir an ... matt, blass ... er sieht aus, als würde er gleich tot umkippen.“

„Das wäre natürlich nicht gut. Vor allem jetzt schon, wo ihr noch nicht einmal ...“

„Spike!“

„Ich meine ja nur.“ Der Blonde grinste zufrieden. Es machte einfach viel zu viel Spaß, Angel in Verlegenheit zu bringen. „Der wird schon wieder.“

~*~

Lindsey ging tatsächlich in sein Zimmer und auf direktem Weg ins Bett. Seine Kleidung warf er achtlos über einen Stuhl und kroch dann in Boxershorts und Shirt unter die Decke, rollte sich ein und hoffte, dass ihn der Schlaf bald in die Arme schließen würde.

Im Moment hatte er so gar nicht das Gefühl, dass er morgen wieder topfit sein würde, doch das hätte er Angel nie gesagt. Der Vampir machte sich ohnehin ständig Sorgen um ihn, Lindsey hatte ihn etwas beruhigen müssen. Er würde ihm auch nicht sagen, dass er sich am liebsten ein Messer in die Brust gerammt hätte, als ihn die zweite Vision dieser Nacht getroffen hatte. Für Lindseys Empfinden hatte er sich mindestens 20 Minuten unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden gekrümmt, obwohl Spike ihm versichert hatte, dass es nur rund drei Minuten gewesen waren. Drei Minuten, die ihm jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren.

Natürlich schlief er nicht sofort ein, sondern rollte sich noch über eine halbe Stunde rastlos hin und her, ehe der Whiskey endlich seine volle Wirkung entfaltete und der Mann in einen traumlosen Schlummer sank.

~*~

Als Lindsey erwachte, wurde es gerade heller. Die Sonne ging auf. Doch Lindsey fühlte sich noch lange nicht fit genug, um den neuen Tag zu beginnen. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite, schloss erneut die Augen und hoffte darauf, noch einmal einzuschlafen. Doch es klappte nicht. Zu seinem Missfallen wusste Lindsey auch genau warum. Er fühlte sich einsam, vermisste starke Arme, die ihn gefangen hielten. Angels Arme.

Eine Weile versuchte er diese Tatsache noch zu ignorieren, doch das gelang nicht, also stand er schließlich auf und ging zur Tür. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick den Gang in beide Richtungen entlang und schlich dann barfuss hinaus. Übervorsichtig schloss er seine Zimmertür und huschte den Gang entlang zu Angels Zimmer. Leise öffnete er die Tür und stellt erleichtert fest, dass Angel bereits im Bett lag und zu schlafen schien.

Ohne Zögern kroch er zu ihm unter die Decke, stupste den Vampir leicht an, der mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen auf die Seite rollte und Lindsey in seine Arme zog. Der junge Mann atmete auf und kuschelte sich an den Vampir. Geborgen und beruhigt schlief er tatsächlich noch einmal ein.

Er erwachte erneut, weil Angels Hand sich unter sein Shirt gegraben hatte und sanft streichelnd auf seinem Bauch ruhte. Lindsey regte sich träge, holte tief Luft und streckte sich leicht. Er gähnte und schlug dann blinzelnd die Augen auf, wandte den Kopf in Angels Richtung. Der Vampir lag auf der Seite, hatte den Kopf auf der Hand abgestützt und beobachtete ihn. „Morgen“, murmelte Lindsey verschlafen. Angel beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

„Guten Morgen, Heimlichtuer.“ Er grinste. „Du hättest auch gleich hier rein kommen dürfen. Meine Tür steht dir immer offen“, flüsterte er anzüglich.

„Fällt mir gar nicht schwer, das zu glauben.“ Lindsey lachte und richtete sich dann halb auf, ließ sich wieder zurückfallen, brummte.

„Gottchen, bist du aber faul, heute.“ Angel strich sanft über Lindseys Wange, beugte sich hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Der Mann jedoch wich ihm aus.

„Nicht“, murrte er, richtete sich erneut auf. Angel sah ihn verwirrt an. Lindsey lächelte und streichelte seinerseits über Angels Wange. „Guck nicht so bedröppelt. Gib’ mir ein paar Minuten zum Wachwerden, ja? Abgesehen davon muss ich mich jetzt echt erst mal frisch machen.“ Angel nickte und ließ sich auf den Rücken kippen.

„Badezimmer da lang.“ Er deutete grinsend in die Richtung. „Zahnbürsten sind im Schrank über dem Waschbecken.“

„Mmmm. Du weißt genau, was mein Herz begehrt“, grinste Lindsey und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

„Na, ich hoffe doch, das ist noch mehr als eine Zahnbürste am Morgen“, rief Angel ihm anzüglich nach.

~*~

Nur wenige Minuten später kam Lindsey zurück und krabbelte wieder unter die Decke. Angel fackelte nicht lange. Mit der kurzen Bemerkung „Jetzt hast du aber keine Ausrede mehr“ zog er Lindsey näher und küsste ihn liebevoll. Der Jüngere lächelte in den Kuss. Angels Hände wanderten erneut unter sein Schirt, strichen liebevoll über seinen Rücken. Er wich leicht zurück und sah Lindsey mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Junge, du bist ja steif wie ein Brett!“, meinte er. Lindsey grinste anzüglich.

„Hm. Danke für das Kompliment.“ Er lachte. Angel musste ebenfalls grinsen.

„Dummkopf. Ich meine deine Muskeln.“ Aber ihm war klar, dass Lindsey wusste, was er meinte. „Hinlegen.“ Lindsey sah ihn fragend an, legte sich hin. „Und jetzt dreh dich um.“ Angel beugte sich hinunter, flüsterte in Lindseys Ohr, knabberte flüchtig an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Warum?“

„Weil ich es sage.“ Angel küsste sich von Lindseys Ohrläppchen über seinen Hals nach unten. „Keine Angst. Ich will dich nur massieren.“ Noch immer etwas widerstrebend rollte sich Lindsey auf den Bauch. Angel schob sein Shirt nach oben und Lindsey zog es ganz aus.

„Sollten wir nicht eigentlich aufstehen?“, fragte Lindsey leise.

„Ach was.“ Angel grinste, strich forschend über Lindseys Schultern und seinen Rücken. „Ich bin ein Vampir, mich erwartet niemand wirklich vor Sonnenuntergang außerhalb meines Schlafzimmers.“

„Hm. Das stimmt. Aber ich nicht.“

„Du“, meinte Angel leise und drückte einen Kuss zwischen Lindseys Schulterblätter. „Du musst dich ausruhen, nach den Strapazen der letzten Tage. Dich erwartet auch niemand unten. Brauchst Ruhe und Zuwendung.“ Lindsey kicherte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du mein Leibarzt bist.“

„Ah! Gute Idee. Ich werde dich allerdings noch angemessen untersuchen müssen.“

„Grundgütiger! Ich muss echt aufpassen, was ich sage, huh?“ Angel machte sich in der Zwischenzeit an Lindseys Boxershorts zu schaffen. Überrascht drehte sich Lindsey wieder um. „Was wird das?“ Angel sah ihn sanft an.

„Gut nur noch mal zur Klärung der Situation: Du sagst stopp, ich hör sofort auf. Aber ein bisschen Vertrauen wäre wirklich schön, Linsy.“ Lindsey schluckte, nagte wie so oft an seiner Unterlippe.

„Ich mag dich“, gab er schließlich zu. „Und ich muss gestehen, dass mir die ganze Sache hier besser behagt, als ich es mir je vorgestellt hätte.“

„Aber?“

„Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit ...“

„Ich weiß.“ Angel lächelte sanft. „Und **_das_** hab ich auch gar nicht vor. Außerdem stell dich mal nicht so an.“ Der Vampir grinste frech. „Deine knackige Kehrseite hab ich schon gesehen. Ist nichts Neues. Na komm schon.“ Angels Stimme war sanft, ein bisschen bettelnd aber auch drängend. „Wird dir gefallen.“

„Und wenn ich sage, du sollst aufhören ...“

„Hör ich auch sofort auf. Natürlich“, bestätigte Angel bestimmt. Lindsey seufzte, ließ dann aber zu, dass Angel ihm die Shorts auszog. Er schnappte sich ein Kissen und umschlang es mit den Armen, bettete den Kopf darauf. „Bequem?“ Lindsey nickte. „Ich lass sogar meine Hose an. Zu deiner Sicherheit.“ Das schien Lindsey nun endlich zu beruhigen, denn er entspannte sich tatsächlich ein wenig.

Angel beugte sich zur Seite und öffnete eine Schublade in seinem Nachttischchen, holte eine Flasche heraus. Lindsey beobachtete ihn. „Massageöl“, erklärte Angel in beruhigendem Tonfall. Der Vampir hockte sich über Lindsey und träufelte das wohlriechende Öl auf seinen Rücken, verstrich es behutsam mit den Händen, die sich angenehm kühl auf Lindseys Haut anfühlten. Dann begann er mit leichtem Druck Lindseys Schultern zu massieren. „Gib bescheid, wenn es wehtut“, murmelte Angel sanft.

„M-hm.“ Lindsey brummte behaglich. Er hatte das Gefühl, in den Kissen zu versinken, eins zu werden mit der Matratze. Angels Hände wanderten mit sanft kreisendem Druck über seinen Rücken nach unten, fast bis zu seinem Steiß. Dann wieder nach oben, mit etwas mehr Druck. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Das Gefühl war so extrem weit von Schmerz entfernt, dass Lindsey fast glaubte zu vergessen, was Schmerz überhaupt bedeutete. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er ewig so liegen bleiben können.

~*~

Der Vampir beobachtete Lindsey gespannt. Jede noch so kleine Regung und Reaktion nahm er auf. Er speicherte jeden Punkt ab, der Lindsey zu behagen schien, merkte sich die Stellen, an denen er scheinbar weniger gerne berührt wurde. Für ihn war es eine exakte Studie von Lindseys Reaktionen, ein Herausfinden seiner empfindsamsten Stellen und seiner wunden Punkte, getarnt als eine liebevolle Massage.

Ihm entging nicht, dass Lindsey es genoss, wenn er seine Wirbelsäule entlang strich, es jedoch weniger entspannend fand, wenn Angel seine Schulterblätter nachfuhr um die Muskeln dort zu lockern. Er stellte fest, dass Lindseys Nacken eine perfekte Angriffsfläche bot, um ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen, er jedoch aufmerksam wurde, wenn Angels Hände im untersten Bereich seines Rückens ankamen. Der Vampir bemerkte auch, dass Lindseys stumme Gegenwehr an eben dieser Stelle langsam geringer wurde. Er lächelte zufrieden. Es war alles nur eine Frage der Zeit.

Angel rutschte etwas nach unten, hockte nun auf Lindseys Oberschenkel, massierte unbeirrt weiter. Die Muskeln unter seinen Händen verspannten kurz, doch als ihm klar wurde, dass Angel nichts weiter tat, entspannte Lindsey wieder. Angels Hände wanderten langsam nach unten, doch wieder ein Stück höher, noch ein kleines Stück weiter hinunter. Er grinste in heller Vorfreude.

~*~

Lindsey öffnete die Augen, starrte auf die Wand zu seiner Linken. Angels massierende Hände beschränkten sich nicht länger auf seinen Rücken, sondern waren mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, auch die Muskulatur an seinem Hintern zu bearbeiten. Flüchtig dachte Lindsey daran, die Notbremse zu ziehen, doch es fühlte sich viel zu gut an, als dass er wirklich wollte, dass Angel aufhörte. Er schloss die Augen wieder, ignorierte sogar, dass Angel noch etwas tiefer gerutscht war, seine Oberschenkel ebenso massierte, dann mit den Händen wieder höher wanderte. Lindsey brummte behaglich.

Angel verlagerte erneut sein Gewicht und Lindsey ging davon aus, dass er noch ein Stück tiefer rutschen würde. Umso überraschter war er, als er Angels feuchte Zunge am Ansatz seines Hinterns wahrnahm. Seine Augen flogen auf und sein Atem stockte.

~*~

Angel achtete auf jede Reaktion von Lindsey. Er hörte sehr wohl, dass Lindseys Atem stockte. Er merkte auch, dass sein Puls schneller wurde und Lindseys Atemfrequenz ordentlich angestiegen war, als er endlich wieder anfing nach Luft zu schnappen. Das konnte ihn aber so gar nicht davon überzeugen, dass es Lindsey unangenehm war. Er grinste und ging etwas tiefer.

~*~

Lindsey keuchte, krallte sich in das Kissen. Er fand es eigentlich ekelhaft, was Angel mit seiner Zunge anstellte, doch es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Sein Denken schaltete ab, die Lust übernahm. Er stöhnte laut auf, drückte sein Gesicht in das Kissen, um die Geräusche zu bedämpfen, zu denen ihn der Vampir gerade trieb. Irgendwo in einer weit entlegenen Ecke seines Gehirns hallte das Wort „Stopp“, das seine zitternden Lippen jedoch nicht aussprechen wollten. Angels Hände massierten seine Pobacken, was zugleich für eine gewisse Reibung seiner Männlichkeit gegen den Satinbezug der Matratze sorgte. Lindsey war längst hart. So hart, dass es fast schmerzte. Er wand sich leicht unter Angels Zuwendung, wimmerte. Da ließ der Vampir von ihm ab.

Keuchend und atemlos lag Lindsey auf dem Bett, verwirrt, irritiert. Angel knabberte an seiner Schulter, seinem Ohr. „Atmen, Lindsey“, flüsterte er. Der Angesprochene holte zitternd Luft, blinzelte. „Du hast nicht Stopp gesagt.“ Lindsey hörte, dass Angel grinste. Er schüttelte matt den Kopf. „Hat dir wohl gefallen.“ Angel grinste noch immer. Lindsey zögerte, nickte dann aber. Alles andere wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen. „Das nennt sich Rimming, Sweetie. Und es war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was noch vor dir liegt.“

Lindseys Denken funktionierte im Moment überhaupt nicht. Irgendwie war da nur ein einziger Gedanke, der alles andere ausblendete.

„Mehr“


	14. Spiel mit dem Feuer

Angel stutzte, betrachtete Lindsey nachdenklich. Natürlich musste er zugeben, dass er sich erhofft hatte, Lindseys Neugierde und sein Verlangen zu wecken. Dass es tatsächlich derartig gut funktionieren würde, hätte er aber im Traum nicht gedacht. Doch der Vampir wies sich innerlich zurecht. Er durfte nicht zu viel erwarten, das war ihm klar. Vermutlich war das nur ein Flüstern im Affekt gewesen und Lindsey wollte eigentlich nicht wirklich **_mehr_**.

„Linsy, meinst du weiter, oder mehr?“, hakte er vorsichtig nach und wusste mit Sicherheit, dass sein Herz im Moment wohl ebenso rasen würde wie das des jüngeren Mannes. Lindsey schien zu zögern. Angels Hand strich über seinen Rücken, knetete erneut sanft seinen Nacken. „Schon okay, Linsy“, flüsterte er und schob seine Frustration ganz tief in eine verborgene Ecke seines Gehirns. Zumindest versuchte er das.

„Mehr“, murmelte Lindsey schließlich, wandte Angel sein Gesicht zu. Klare blaue Augen sahen den Vampir etwas ängstlich aber auch flehend an.

„Bist du sicher?“ Lindsey nickte leicht. „Wirklich?“ Ein leichtes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Lindseys Lippen ab.

„Wenn du mich noch mal fragst, sag ich nein“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. „Du verunsicherst mich wieder.“

„Das wollte ich nicht.“ Angel legte sich neben Lindsey, sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Vor weniger als einer Stunde hast du noch gemeint, du wärst noch nicht bereit dafür und ich will dich ganz sicher nicht drängen“, meinte er sanft und strich Lindsey ein paar vereinzelte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß.“ Lindseys Herz klopfte bis in seinen Hals, viel zu schnell, sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, ein gewisses Maß an Panik machte sich breit. Und doch kam er nicht umhin, sich vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, Angel tatsächlich in sich zu spüren, ihm so nah zu sein. In seinem Innersten nagte ein Hunger nach Nähe, ein Sehnen nach Erlösung und Lindsey wusste einfach, dass Angel ihm all das geben konnte, wenn er es nur zuließ. Verlangen, Zuneigung und Vertrauen siegten über die Angst und Lindsey sah dem Vampir aufmerksam und seltsam ruhig in die braunen Augen. Und mit derselben Zuneigung erwiderte dieser seinen Blick. Der junge Mann leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Das wird wehtun, huh?“

„Ja. Wird es garantiert“, meinte Angel geradeheraus. Lindsey war froh, dass er ihm nicht etwas von garantiert schmerzfrei erzählte. Er hätte es dem Vampir ohnehin nicht geglaubt. „Aber es gibt ein paar Tricks, mit denen es selbst für Erstlinge annehmbar wird.“ Lindsey nickte, grinste.

„Für Jungfrauen.“ Angel musste schmunzeln, rutschte näher, noch immer streichelte seine Hand zärtlich über Lindseys Nacken.

„Wenn du es so sagen willst“, flüsterte er und küsste Lindsey zärtlich.

„Tut es immer weh?“, fragte der junge Mann vorsichtig nach, als sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten.

„Ein bisschen. Das gehört wohl dazu. Aber nur beim ersten Mal ist es richtig schmerzhaft. Der Körper muss sich erst dran gewöhnen. Etwas Neues, etwas Unbekanntes.“

„Sei... sei vorsichtig, ja? Bitte.“ Lindsey sah Angel mit großen Augen an. Der Vampir küsste ihn erneut.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun“, flüsterte er an Lindseys Schulter, hauchte zärtliche Küsse auf seine Haut.

„Ich will aber“, meinte Lindsey fast schon aufmüpfig. Angel musste erneut schmunzeln.

„Gut. Wenn du das willst.“ Er nickte langsam. „Ich werde auch ganz behutsam sein. Wir können jederzeit aufhören.“ Lindsey nickte erneut und beobachtete, wie Angel sich umwandte und eine Tube aus der Schublade zog, wo er zuvor noch das Öl hervorgeholt hatte. „Das ist jetzt Gleitmittel.“ Angel küsste sanft Lindseys Schulter, wich dann etwas zurück und entledigte sich seiner Hose. Behutsam legte er sich neben Lindsey, der ihn noch immer beobachtete.

„Dreh dich auf die Seite“, bat er leise. „Rücken zu mir.“ Lindsey gehorchte. „Entspann dich.“ Das brachte Lindsey zum Lachen.

„Im Moment bin ich entspannt, Angel. Dafür hast du ja schon gesorgt. Wenn ich mich noch mehr entspanne, zerfließe ich und löse mich vollkommen auf.“

„Hm. Das wäre nicht gut.“ Angel schmunzelte. Er konnte Lindseys Angst riechen und doch schien er seltsam sicher. „Zieh die Beine ein wenig an, bis du bequem liegst. Ganz locker.“ Eine weitere liebevolle Anweisung, die Lindsey befolgte. „Gut so. Bleib ruhig.“ Angel schob seinen linken Arm unter Lindseys Nacken, zog ihn an sich, um ihm ein Gefühl von Nähe und Geborgenheit zu vermitteln. „Nicht erschrecken, das ist anfangs kalt.“ Die Warnung kam nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor das Gleitmittel auf Lindseys Haut traf. Ein kurzer Schauer durchfuhr den jungen Mann.

„Danke für die Warnung“, murrte er gespielt beleidigt, legte eine Hand auf Angels Unterarm, der ihn umfangen hielt und kuschelte sich enger an ihn.

Angels Finger glitt kühl und glitschig in den Spalt zwischen Lindseys Pobacken und erneut durchlief ihn ein Schauer. Der Vampir verteilte das Gleitmittel großzügig, rieb sanft mit einem Finger am Eingang zu Lindseys Lustkanal. Kleine Wellen von Erregung schwappten schon jetzt durch Lindseys Körper. Langsam schob sich Angels Finger vor. Lindsey sog scharf die Luft ein. Der Vampir hielt inne, wartete. Die Atmung des jungen Mannes ging hastig, sein Puls war in die Höhe geschossen.

Beruhigend hauchte Angel kleine Küsse auf Lindseys Schulter, knabberte an seiner Haut, wartete, bis sich die Anspannung im Körper des Anderen gelegt hatte, ehe er behutsam tiefer drang. Lindseys Griff an seinem Unterarm wurde fester und Angel wartete erneut. „Sch“, hauchte er gegen Lindseys Rücken. „Ruhig atmen.“ Lindsey schloss die Augen, holte kontrolliert und tief Luft. Beim Ausatmen entspannte er wieder. Angel ließ ihm noch ein paar Atemzüge, ehe sich gänzlich in seinen Körper schob. Diesmal blieb Lindseys Anspannung aus. Angel drückte sein Kinn sanft gegen Lindseys Schulter und beobachtete ihn konzentriert, als er ganz vorsichtig seinen Finger bewegte, ein wenig abbog.

Lindseys Augen flogen auf. Er keuchte überrascht. Vorbei war das ruhige, beherrschte Atmen fast rasselnd rang er nach Luft. Doch das Leuchten in seinen Augen versicherte Angel, dass es diesmal nicht in erster Linie Schmerz war, der dies verursachte. Ganz behutsam zog er sich zurück, schob sich erneut vor. Lindsey keuchte abermals, ließ den Kopf gegen Angels Brust sinken, schloss die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er behutsam nach. Rasch nickte Lindsey, stöhnte leise, um seine Zustimmung zum Ausdruck zu bringen. „Gut.“ Angel schob sich etwas höher, beugte sich über Lindsey, der ihm den Kopf erwartungsvoll entgegen hob. Sie küssten sich innig. Währenddessen zog Angel sich wieder aus Lindseys Körper zurück. Er löste sich von Lindsey, sah ihn aufmerksam an, als er bei der nächsten Bewegung in den Körper des Jüngeren einen zweiten Finger mitnahm.

Diesmal fiel Lindseys Reaktion nicht ganz so ruhig und zurückhaltend aus. Er biss in Angels Unterarm. Nicht fest genug, um die Haut des Vampirs mit den Zähnen zu durchbohren, aber mit genug Kraft, um Angel weh zu tun. „Hätte ich dich vorwarnen sollen?“, fragte Angel neckend und küsste entschuldigend Lindseys Hals. Der Mann knurrte leise. „Soll ich aufhören?“ Lindsey ließ los, leckte sanft über die misshandelte Stelle, grinste leicht.

„Geben ist seliger denn Nehmen“, meinte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich wollte nur ein bisschen davon zurückgeben.“

„Aufmüpfiger kleiner Bastard.“ Angel saugte etwas von Lindseys Haut zwischen seine Zähne und kratzte sanft darüber.

„Hatte dich gewarnt“, murmelte Lindsey, seine Worte gingen in Keuchen über, als Angel sich drängend vorwärts schob, abermals kurz inne hielt, um Lindsey die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich daran zu gewöhnen und dann langsam anfing, sich in ihm zu bewegen.

~*~

Lindsey schloss erneut die Augen. Es stimmte schon. Die ganze Sache tat weh. Es brannte. Ziemlich sogar. Doch ebenso war es ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl, das ihn mit einer Hitze durchflutete, die Lindsey in dieser Form gar nicht kannte. Er keuchte bei jeder Bewegung, die Angel machte, wusste nicht recht, ob vor dem Schmerz fliehen oder sich der Lust hingeben die sinnvollere Lösung war. Und vor allem wollte er mehr. Er wollte Angel, ihn spüren, ihn besitzen. Sich von ihm in den Wahnsinn treiben lassen und ihm gleichermaßen die Sinne rauben.

Er keuchte zum Teil vor Schmerz, als Angel die Finger in ihm behutsam spreizte und ihm damit einen Vorgeschmack auf das gab, was noch bevorstand: Angels stattliche Männlichkeit.

Angel küsste ihn weiterhin zärtlich. Seine Schultern, seinen Nacken, seinen Hals, knabberte an Lindseys Ohrläppchen, hielt ihn ein einer beschützenden Umarmung gefangen. Fast hatte der junge Mann den Eindruck, dass Angel gerade mindestens so große Schmerzen litt, wie er selbst.

~*~

Tatsächlich litt Angel. Der Gedanke, dass eigentlich er es war, der Lindsey Schmerzen verursachte, erfüllte ihn mit Wehmut und langsam aber sicher fragte er sich, ob es so eine gute Idee gewesen war oder ob er sich nicht doch lieber hätte zurückhalten sollen ... Lindsey war nicht sein erster Erstling, doch die anderen hatte Angelus genommen und den Schmerz der Opfer in jeder Nuance genossen.

Er sah eine Träne auf Lindseys Wange glitzern und beschloss, dass es genug war. Behutsam zog er sich aus Lindseys Körper zurück, kuschelte sich stumm um Verzeihung bittend an seinen Rücken.

„Angel?“

„M-hm?“

„Was ist los?“ Lindsey wand sich in seiner Umarmung, drehte sich halb um, sah Angel irritiert an. „Hab ich ... ich meine ...“

„Nein.“ Angel schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Ich dachte nur ... du hast gelitten ... ich wollte nicht ...“ Angel blickte zur Seite. Lindsey grinste.

„Ganz ehrlich, Angel. Wie viele männliche Jungfrauen hattest du schon?“ Angel ließ sich auf den Rücken rollen und seufzte.

„Dutzende“, meinte er ruhig. „Aber das war nicht ich sondern Angelus. Und er genießt den Schmerz.“ Lindsey rollte sich auf den Bauch und sah Angel an, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn hart und voller Leidenschaft. Der Vampir keuchte überrascht.

„So sieht es in mir aus“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Aufgewühlt, aufs äußerste gespannt, verwirrt.“ Angel öffnete den Mund, doch Lindsey küsste ihn erneut. Seine Zunge drängte in Angels Mundhöhle, suchte die Zunge des Vampirs. Seine Hand wanderte über Angels Körper nach unten zu seiner steil aufragenden Erektion, streichelte ihn, schloss die Finger darum. Angel stöhnte in den Kuss, sein Becken schob sich Lindseys Hand entgegen. Dieser löste sich von dem Vampir und lächelte zufrieden.

„Aber eines weiß ich ganz genau“, flüsterte er weiter. „Ich will dich. Jetzt. Hier. Nicht später und schon gar nicht morgen.“ Träge massierte seine Hand den Anderen und er spürte deutlich, dass Angel noch härter wurde. „Du hast das angefangen, Angel. Jetzt bring es zu Ende. Und lass es meine Sorge sein, mit dem Schmerz klar zu kommen. Lass mich nicht einfach auf der Hälfte des Weges liegen. Ich brauche deine Führung.“ Er küsste ihn erneut.

Lindsey war sich dessen voll bewusst, dass er den Mund ganz schön voll nahm. Das würde ganz gewaltig wehtun, soweit er es von Angels Fingern in seinem Eingang bereits abschätzen konnte. Doch er wollte es tatsächlich. Mit jeder zum Zerreißen gespannten Faser seines Körpers. Angels Hand glitt nach unten, stoppte Lindseys Bewegungen.

„Dann solltest du damit aufhören“, brummte er. Und beschwer dich nicht, wenn du später nicht mehr sitzen kannst.“

„Werde mir überallhin ein weiches Ringkissen mitschleppen, wenn es sein muss.“ Lindsey grinste, küsste ihn erneut. „Nimm mich!“, flüsterte er in den Kuss hinein. Drängend, flehend. Angel richtete sich wieder auf und ohne eine Bemerkung von ihm drehte sich Lindsey wieder auf die Seite. Erneut schob Angel einen Arm unter ihn, zog den Jüngeren in eine feste Umarmung, drängte sich verlangend gegen ihn. Seine Hand ruhte auf Lindseys Becken. „Bequem?“ Lindsey nickte. „Ich mach trotzdem langsam“, flüsterte er und nahm noch etwas Gleitmittel zur Hilfe, ehe er sich in Position brachte. Lindsey drehte den Kopf leicht, um Angels Unterarm außer Reichweite seiner Zähne zu bringen. Der Vampir merkte das und musste grinsen. „Beiß mich ruhig“, murmelte er, seine Stimme war rau vor purer Erwartung auf Lindseys Enge. „Würdest mir sogar einen Gefallen tun. Dann fühl ich mich nicht ganz so mies dabei.“ Lindsey rieb sein Kinn an Angels Arm, nickte leicht.

Das Zeichen für Angel, dass der Andere bereit war. Sich mit der Hand vorsichtig dirigierend, schob er sich endlich langsam vor, durchdrang Lindseys widerspenstigen Schließmuskel. Sie stöhnten beide gleichzeitig auf. Lindsey halb gepeinigt vom Schmerz halb vor Lust. Für Angel war es die pure Lust. Lindsey war heiß und eng und es war noch besser, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er grob vorgestoßen, doch das konnte er Lindsey nicht antun. Also tat der Vampir sein Bestes um seine Lust zu zügeln, wartete erneut kurz, ehe er sich wirklich im Zeitlupentempo vorwärts schob.

Lindsey keuchte. Angel füllte ihn aus, spießte ihn auf und er wollte mehr. Der Schmerz ging beinahe unter in der Welle aus purer Lust, die ihn durchflutete und viel zu langsam kam es ihm vor, dass der Vampir in ihn drang. Er nahm einen Arm nach hinten, versuchte, Angel mit seiner Hand etwas anzutreiben, ihn enger an sich zu ziehen. Schließlich wurde es ihm zu dumm. Er biss tatsächlich in Angels Unterarm, bedämpfte dadurch den kurzen Aufschrei, als er sich dem Vampir mit einem kräftigen Ruck entgegen drängte. Eine einzelne Träne rann über seine Wange hinunter, doch dann schien das Schlimmste vorbei und er entspannte sich wieder.

„Dummkopf“, murrte Angel missmutig. „Da konnte ich jetzt aber nichts dafür.“ Lindsey schüttelte matt den Kopf. Angel beugte sich erneut über ihn, ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Dann fing der Vampir an, sich vorsichtig in Lindsey zu bewegen. Der Jüngere keuchte, drängte den Kopf nach hinten gegen Angels Brust, flüsterte seinen Namen.

Angel versuchte vergeblich, sich zurückzuhalten. Lindsey drängte sich ihm regelrecht auf und aus seinen vorsichtigen, sanften Bewegungen wurden rasch festere Stöße. Fester als Angel sie beabsichtigte. Er stöhnte, angetrieben von Lindseys drängenden Bewegungen, presste sich mit jedem Stoß fester in ihn, änderte leicht seine Lage, um in einem etwas anderen Winkel in ihn dringen zu können.

Scheinbar machte er dabei etwas extrem richtig, denn Lindsey stöhnte lustvoll auf, seine Hand, die zuvor relativ locker auf Angels Becken gelegen hatte, griff fester zu, zog Angel enger an sich. Er presste sich in Angels Schoß als würde er am liebsten in den Vampir hineinkriechen. Angel zog sich zurück, stieß etwas fester zu, traf scheinbar exakt den gleichen Punkt. Lindseys Stöhnen wurde lauter, er keuchte, warf den Kopf erneut gegen Angels Brust, drängte sich an ihn.

Angel ging über in ein leichtes Kreisen seiner Hüfte, das ihn tief in Lindsey bewegte, massierte diesen Punkt tief im Inneren seines Gefährten mit seiner Spitze, was auch ihm zu höchstem Lustempfinden brachte. „Angel!“ Lindsey wurde Schwarz vor Augen. Am liebsten hätte er vor Lust geschrieen, biss erneut sanft in den Unterarm des Vampirs um die Geräusche der Leidenschaft zu ersticken. Angels Stöhnen klang in seinem Ohr und ihm war als wäre es der schönste und erregendste Klang, den er je vernommen hatte. Vor allem, als er sich bewusst machte, dass er selbst die Ursache für Angels Lust war.

Angel nahm seine Stoßbewegungen wieder auf, traf jedes Mal diesen ungeahnten Punkt in Lindsey, der ihm Schwärme von Schmetterlingen durch den Körper jagte, Wellen der Wollust. Angels Hand, die jetzt auch noch anfing, seine Männlichkeit zu massieren, gab Lindsey schließlich den Rest. Sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, als er sich in mehreren kurzen Stößen ergoss, laut stöhnend, sämtliche Kontrolle verlierend.

Angel selbst zog sich fast ganz aus Lindsey zurück und stieß sich noch ein letztes Mal tief in ihn, ehe auch er den Höhepunkt erreichte und regelrecht kollabierte, während er sich tief in Lindsey ergoss, dabei den Namen seines Bettgefährten raunend.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, ehe Lindsey wieder einigermaßen zu Atem kam und die Augen öffnen konnte. Noch etwas länger, ehe Angel sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass er sich aus Lindsey zurückziehen konnte, was eine fast schmerzliche Leere in diesem zurückließ.

Beide waren zu matt um zu reden, lagen eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Bett, genossen die letzten Wellen, die geradezu sanft durch ihre Körper zu plätschern schienen, nur langsam verebbten.

Lindsey entwand sich schließlich der festen Umarmung des Vampirs, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und küsste Angel voller Zuneigung und Dankbarkeit, unfähig, seinen Gefühlen und Gedanken anders Ausdruck zu verleihen. Angel lächelte zufrieden und zog Lindsey wieder in die Arme. Er fischte nach der Bettdecke und zog sie mit letzter Kraft über sie beide, ehe sie in einen entspannten, wohltuenden Schlummer sanken.


	15. Und nochmal mit Gefühl

Lindsey schlug die Augen auf. Er hatte nur etwas vor sich hin gedöst und nicht wirklich geschlafen. Ein Gedanke hatte ihn letzten Endes aus dem entspannten Dämmerzustand gerissen.

Angelus!

Er hatte keine Ahnung, woran er merken sollte, ob Angel seine Seele verloren hatte, oder ob er überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, sie ihm zu nehmen. Natürlich von der Erinnerung an den zuckenden Körper an seinem Rücken zu urteilen hatte auch Angel einen ordentlichen Orgasmus gehabt, doch ob das genug war, um den Fluch aufzuheben, wusste Lindsey nicht im Geringsten. Angst kroch in ihm hoch und er war drauf und dran, aus dem Bett zu kriechen und sich einen Pflock zu suchen. Nur für den Fall der Fälle ...

„Was ist los, Linsy?“ Angel regte sich und Lindseys Herz begann zu rasen. „Linsy?“ Der Vampir schlug die Augen auf, sah den Jüngeren verwirrt an. “Hey, was hast du?”

„Angel?“ Angel war nur noch verwirrter, machte sich sogleich Sorgen, verstand nicht, was Lindsey plötzlich hatte.

„Ja Angel ... Hab ich dir das Hirn rausgevögelt oder was ist auf einmal los mit dir? Du bist neben mir eingeschlafen, was denkst du denn, neben wem... oh.“ Die Erkenntnis traf Angel mit voller Wucht. Er richtete sich auf, während Lindsey ihn noch immer angespannt beobachtete. „Angelus“, meinte er schließlich. „Du denkst...“ Angel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin’s. Angel. Wäre Angelus zurück, würdest du nicht mehr so ruhig da liegen, glaub mir das.“ Lindsey atmete auf, erkannte aber auch, dass er Angel mit seinem Misstrauen verletzt hatte.

„Entschuldige ... es ist nur ...“

„Schon okay.“ Angel beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, küsste Lindsey flüchtig. „Nicht ganz unberechtigt, das muss ich zugeben. Aber keine Sorge. Ich war nicht einmal annähernd in Gefahr, meine Seele zu verlieren.“ Lindsey runzelte die Stirn, schien einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken, was Angel soeben gesagt hatte.

„Hm. Muss ich das jetzt als ‚der Sex war nicht gut genug’ verstehen?“, fragte er in beleidigtem Tonfall. Angel schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Nein! Nein, das ... so meinte ich das nicht!“

„Aha“, murmelte Lindsey in neutralem Tonfall.

„Hey!“ Angel ließ sich wieder in die Kissen sinken, zog Lindsey zu sich, bis der Kopf des Jüngeren auf seiner Brust ruhte. „Was soll denn das?“, fragte Angel liebevoll. „Bereust du es? Wäre es dir lieber, wir hätten nicht ...“ Lindsey lächelte.

„Ganz sicher nicht“, flüsterte er, stützte das Kinn auf Angels Brustbein und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich verliere doch nicht jedes Mal beim Sex meine Seele“, kicherte Angel. „Erinnerst du dich? Spike und ich ... Notfallplan?“ Lindsey nickte. „Siehst du. Es braucht einen Moment höchsten Glücks, um den Fluch zu brechen. Und genau das war gar nicht möglich.“ Er lächelte liebevoll, kraulte in Lindseys halblangen Haaren herum. „Ich habe mich viel zu sehr gehasst, für das was ich dir angetan habe, um wirklich glücklich zu sein“, gab er endlich zu. Lindsey musste lächeln.

„Ich glaube, das Schlimmste hab ich mir selbst angetan“, erinnerte er Angel sanft. „Und ich bereue es keine Sekunde.“ Er schob sich höher und küsste Angel liebevoll. „Nicht im Geringsten“, murmelte er zwischen zahlreichen kleineren Küssen.

„Da bin ich froh“, erwiderte Angel lächelnd. Lindsey ließ von ihm ab und richtete sich auf, machte Anstalten das Bett zu verlassen, was Angel irgendwie so gar nicht behagte. Er hielt ihn am Unterarm zurück, zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Wo willst du denn hin?“ Lindsey legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Duschen?“

„Hm. Warum?“

„Weil ich das nun mal so mache.“ Der Mann lachte leise. „Ich dusche mich nach dem Sex.“

„Bringt doch gar nichts.“

„Soll heißen?“

„Dass ich dich ganz sicher heute nicht aus meinem Zimmer entwischen lasse.“ Angel grinste anzüglich. Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?“, meinte er dann ebenfalls grinsend. Angel brummte und richtete sich auf. Er packte Lindsey und schleuderte ihn wieder auf das Bett, rutschte halb über ihn und nagelte den kleineren Mann somit unter sich fest.

„Wenn ich nicht so unglaublich Mitleid mit dir und deinem süßen, knackigen Hintern hätte, würde ich dich sofort noch mal vernaschen.“ Angel senkte die Lippen auf Lindseys Brustkorb, küsste eine Spur von seinem Brustbein zur linken Brustwarze, umkreiste die Empfindsame Stelle mit seiner Zunge.

„So so. Würdest du das?“ Lindsey seufzte behaglich, grinste dann aber. „Meinst du denn, du bist dazu überhaupt schon wieder in der Lage?“ Angel hielt inne, hob den Kopf. Lindsey bemühte sich, das Grinsen zu verbergen und war scheinbar recht erfolgreich damit.

„Willst du meine Potenz in Frage stellen, Junior?“

„Ich frag ja nur“, meinte Lindsey unschuldig.

„Du begibst dich gerade auf sehr, sehr dünnes Eis, Junge“, knurrte Angel.

„Muss ich jetzt Angst haben?“ Lindsey machte große Augen. Angels Augen hingegen wurden enger.

„Wenn du für den Rest der Woche nicht mehr sitzen können willst, mach nur so weiter. Dann werde ich dir schon zeigen, wie Potent Vampire sind.“

„Sag mal, muss ich jetzt wirklich auf dem dünnen Eis herumhopsen, damit ich endlich einbreche?“, fragte Lindsey frech nach und sorgte mit der Bemerkung dafür, dass Angels Gesichtszüge vollends entglitten. Eigentlich wusste Lindsey selbst nicht so ganz, was er vorhatte. Worauf das hinaus lief, war klar und er fragte sich ernsthaft, woher seine Begierde kam. Sex war er zwar noch nie abgeneigt gewesen, aber das hier war ja eigentlich völlig anders.

_Vermutlich ist es gar nicht der Sex an sich, sondern die Begierde von Angel in den Orgasmus getrieben zu werden_ , dachte Lindsey verwundert. _Ich glaube, ich bin süchtig nach dem Kerl..._

„Nicht dein Ernst“, brachte Angel schließlich hervor. Er hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet, saß nun auf Lindseys Oberschenkel und starrte ihn noch immer verwundert an. Lindsey betrachtete das Gesicht des Vampirs, wanderte mit seinem Blick über die breiten Schultern, die ausgeprägte Brustmuskulatur, den flachen Bauch, hinunter zwischen Angels Beinen, wo er zufrieden feststellte, dass sich durchaus etwas regte. An der Potenz des Vampirs musste er definitiv nicht zweifeln.

„Doch mein Ernst.“ Lindsey richtete sich auf, wobei ihm zum ersten Mal auffiel, dass es ein wenig unangenehm war, zu sitzen. Aber nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. „Neugierde“, meinte er grinsend. „Wissensdurst.“ Er legte die Arme um Angels Hals und sah ihn offen an. „Ich habe Blut geleckt... und ich will mehr.“ Er grinste und zog Angel näher, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Könnte nicht behaupten, dass ich das nicht gut fände“, murmelte Angel. „Ganz im Gegenteil.“

„Und was wird diesmal deine Seele an ihrem Platz halten?“, fragte Lindsey vorsichtig nach. „Ich hab keine Lust, aus dem Dämmerzustand nach meinem Orgasmus gerissen zu werden, weil Angelus mir die Kehle durchbeißt.“

„Wird er nicht“, flüsterte Angel beruhigend. „Vom perfekten Glück bin ich weit entfernt. Mach mir viel zu viele Sorgen.“

„Och, warum musst sich das Angelchen denn Sorgen machen?“, neckte Lindsey erneut.

„Um dich, du Dummerchen.“ Angel lehnte seine Stirn an Lindseys. „Das mit den Visionen ist nicht gut und gefällt mir auch gar nicht“, murmelte er. Lindsey lächelte.

„Also, so lange ich mich alle paar Tage vor Schmerz auf dem Boden wälze bleibt deine Seele wo sie ist, egal was ich Bett mit dir anstelle... hab ich das richtig verstanden?“

„Was **_du_** mit **_mir_** anstellst?“ Angel lachte leise. „Das wollen wir ja mal sehen.“

Er drängte leicht gegen Lindsey, der sich zurücksinken ließ und Angel mit sich zog. Der Vampir verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig, lag schließlich auf Lindsey, bewegte sich neckend. Er löste sich von dem Anderen, widmete sich dann hingebungsvoll Lindseys Hals, während dieser nach Atem rang.

Lindsey hatte Angels Bewegungen bereits übernommen, drängte sein Becken dem Vampir entgegen, bewegte sich aufreizend. Er erntete von Angel ein behagliches, zustimmendes Brummen. Lindseys Hände wanderten über den Rücken des Vampirs, der noch immer seinen Hals attackierte und ihn dadurch doch ziemlich ablenkte.

Seine Hände erreichten Angels Gesäß. Er knetete die festen Muskeln, nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Angel fester an sich zu pressen, als er sich erneut nach oben schob, das Becken leicht kreisen ließ. Der Vampir keuchte, wanderte küssend wieder an Lindseys Hals nach oben. Der Jüngere senkte etwas den Kopf, drehte ihn in Angels Richtung. Der Vampir verstand. Sie küssten sich erneut, voller Verlangen.

Abermals löste sich Angel von dem Jüngeren, richtete sich auf. Langsam bewegte er sich nach unten, knabberte ganz sanft an Lindseys Brustwarze, zwirbelte die andere zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Lindseys Hände gruben sich in die Kissen, sein Rücken bog sich leicht durch, als er keuchend die Augen schloss. Der Vampir änderte seine Haltung erneut, schob ein Knie zwischen Lindseys Oberschenkel. Er setzte einen abschließenden Kuss auf Lindseys Brustbein und richtete sich schließlich ganz auf, gab Lindsey mit einem sanften Klaps auf die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels zu verstehen, dass die Beine weiter auseinander nehmen sollte.

Der Jüngere sah Angel fragend an, doch der Vampir antwortete nur mit einem Grinsen, als er erneut das Gleitmittel heranfischte. Er hob Lindseys Beine an und schob sich näher, stützte Lindsey mit seinem Oberkörper. So langsam schien der Jünger zu verstehen, was der Vampir vorhatte. „Willst du jetzt austesten, wie gelenkig ich bin?“ Lindsey grinste frech.

„M-Hm.“ Angel grinste ebenfalls. „Wenn du fit bist, können wir uns dabei küssen.“

„Noch nie ausprobiert.“ Lindsey lachte.

„Na, dann wird es Zeit.“ Angel schob die Hände unter Lindseys Gesäß und zog ihn näher heran. Dann öffnete er die Tube und verteilte eine großzügige Menge vom Inhalt auf seiner Erektion und Lindseys Eingang. Er beobachtete den Jüngeren genau, um sicherzustellen, dass es ihm wirklich gut ging und er tatsächlich bereit war für eine neue Runde. Lindsey blieb völlig entspannt, leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen, als Angel probehalber seinen Finger in ihn gleiten ließ. Der Vampir war doch etwas überrascht, dass Lindsey scheinbar wirklich keine großen Schmerzen fühlte und zog sich sanft wieder zurück.

„Okay?“ Lindsey nickte. Behutsam drängte Angel sich in Lindseys Enge. Er musste Lindsey bewundern, der ihn geradezu routiniert aufnahm, ohne zu verspannen. Hätte Angel es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er schwören können, dass Lindsey das eben doch schon öfter gemacht hatte.

Lindsey keuchte leise. Angel bewegte sich in einem langsamen Rhythmus. Er ließ sich fast ganz aus Lindsey herausgleiten, um dann genussvoll wieder tief in ihn zu dringen. Lindseys Keuchen und Stöhnen war ebenso lang gezogen wie Angels sanfte Stöße. Dennoch versuchte er, Angel zu schnelleren Bewegungen zu drängen, nutzte den Halt seiner Schultern, um sich etwas Bewegungsraum zu schaffen in einer Lage, die ihm sonst nur wenig Handlungsspielraum gab. Angel biss sanft in sein Bein, streichelte beruhigend seinen Oberschenkel, hielt ihn einen Augenblick fest.

„Nicht drängen“, stieß er keuchend hervor. Der Vampir beugte sich langsam vor um ihn zu küssen. Lindsey stellte überrascht fest, dass er tatsächlich recht gelenkig war. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, während Angel sich noch immer langsam und sanft in ihm bewegte. „Lass dich fallen. Genieße“, flüsterte der Vampir schließlich.

Lindsey musste innerlich schmunzeln. Sogar aus Sex machte Angel eine Wissenschaft und er musste zugeben, der Vampir verstand sein Handwerk. Er spürte Angels volle Länge in sich gleiten, was seine Lust mit jedem einzelnen Stoß ein klein wenig steigerte. Er gab schließlich nach, überließ Angel die volle Kontrolle über diesen Akt, aber nicht ohne sich zu schwören, dass die nächste Position für ihn günstiger ausfallen würde.

Der Vampir glitt völlig aus ihm heraus, drang erneut ein. Die kurze Sensation als seine Spitze Lindseys Muskel durchdrang, brachte sie beide dazu, laut aufzustöhnen. Angel variierte gekonnt zwischen beiden Spielarten, drängte tief in Lindseys Körper, traf immer wieder den Punkt der Lindseys Lust nach oben schnellen ließ. Der letzte Gedanke, der Lindsey in den Sinn kam, ehe sich sein Gehirn völlig verabschiedete, war Respekt vor Angel, der sich derartig unter Kontrolle hatte. Dann war da nur noch Lust, Verlangen, Erregung.

Angel schwankte zwischen dem großen Genuss der langsamen, intensiven Bewegungen und dem Wunsch fest und schnell in diese heiße Enge zu bohren. Er betrachtete Lindsey, der sich in völliger Hingabe und besinnungsloser Lust wand, die Hände in die Kissen grub. Angel keuchte angespannt unter der Anstrengung, sich zurückzuhalten, beugte sich erneut vor. Lindsey zog ihn näher, küsste ihn voller Verzweiflung und Leidenschaft. Auch Angel nutzte den Kuss um sich abzureagieren. Beide keuchten heftig in den Kuss hinein.

Lindsey wimmerte haltlos unter lautem Stöhnen. Angel wollte ihn ganz offensichtlich in den Wahnsinn treiben. Jede Faser seines Körpers war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er hatte das Gefühl am Höhepunkt seines Lustempfindens angekommen zu sein, dort, wo es nicht mehr weiter ging, wo er unweigerlich in den erlösenden Orgasmus stürzen musste. Und doch schaffte es Angel ihn noch ein wenig weiter zu treiben.

Lindsey war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt, Verzweiflung machte sich langsam breit, Verwirrung. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit seiner Lust, was tun, um Angel endlich dazu zu bringen, ihn in den ersehnten und erlösenden Orgasmus zu treiben. Seine Hand ließ das Kissen los, wanderte nach unten, doch Angel hielt ihn zurück, ehe er seine steil aufragende Erektion erreicht hatte. Lindsey wimmerte, versuchte seine Hand aus Angels Griff zu winden. „Bitte!“, stieß er mühsam hervor. „Angel!“

Der Vampir bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er es genoss, Lindsey betteln zu hören. Entschuldigend beugte er sich erneut vor, küsste Lindsey, der seine Hand geradezu grob in seine Haare krallte, in seiner stillen Verzweiflung.

Nicht ganz still. Lindseys Stöhnen hallte durch Angels Zimmer, durchwoben von Keuchen und Seufzen, immer wieder durchsetzt von leisem Wimmern und seinem Namen, geflüstert mit zittriger Stimme. Angel beschloss, dass es genug war und er Lindsey nicht länger foltern sollte. Und sich selbst, denn auch er war bis aufs äußerste angespannt. Er packte Lindsey mit festem Griff und steigerte sein Tempo schlagartig, stieß fest und tief in den Körper des jungen Mannes, änderte etwas den Winkel mit dem er in Lindsey eindrang und traf wieder den Punkt, der Lindsey laut und genüsslich aufstöhnen ließ. Er stieß erneut zu.

Diesmal schrie Lindsey tatsächlich, als er endlich den Höhepunkt erreichte und sich in mehreren kraftvollen Stößen ergoss. Das Zucken und die Anspannung seiner Muskeln riss auch Angel mit sich, der laut stöhnend tief in ihm kam. Der Vampir bewegte sein Becken ruckartig, gönnte sich noch wenige, letzte Stöße tief in die Hitze von Lindseys Körper, intensivierte den Orgasmus des Jüngeren dadurch scheinbar noch mal und kam dann endlich langsam zur Ruhe.

Angel zog sich genüsslich langsam aus Lindsey zurück und ließ ihn dann behutsam runter. Lindsey grinste etwas weggetreten, versuchte sich aufzurichten, scheiterte aber kläglich an den letzten Wellen seines Höhepunkts, die ihm die Kontrolle über seine Muskeln noch nicht so recht zurückgeben wollten. Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Haut.

„Grundgütiger“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Und ich hatte beim letzten Mal schon gedacht, dass es der beste Orgasmus meines Lebens war.“ Er lachte leise. „Was hast du vor, Angel? Mich süchtig machen, nach dir? Das bin ich längst.“

Der Vampir legte sich neben ihn, seine Hand streichelte sanft über Lindseys schweißnasse Brust. „Du bist wunderschön, weißt du das?“ Lindsey lächelte ihn an, legte seine Hand auf Angels Hand, drückte sanft zu.

„Verschwitzt und ausgelaugt wie ich bin? Du hast einen seltsamen Geschmack, Angel. Und du bist das Beste, was mir je im Bett untergekommen ist“, meinte er ehrlich.


	16. Geheimnis

Der Zauber und die Ruhe, die sie umgab, wurde schließlich von Lindsey gebrochen, der abermals Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Angel hielt ihn zurück, drängte sich gegen ihn. „Wo willst du denn schon wieder hin?“, fragte er fast schon beleidigt. „Bleib hier.“

„Zum Kuscheln?“ Lindsey schmunzelte, strich sanft über Angels Wange, der sich tatsächlich wie eine Katze an ihn kuschelte und behaglich brummte. „Würde ich zu gerne. Aber mein Magen protestiert.“ Er drückte Angel einen Kuss auf die Stirn und den Vampir anschließend sanft von sich weg. „Ich habe Hunger und im Moment könnte ich einen ganzen Bären verdrücken. Werde jetzt duschen und mich dann unten blicken lassen. Will gar nicht wissen, was Wesley und Gunn mittlerweile denken.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, kommen sie uns auf die Schliche.“

„Wäre das so schlimm?“, fragte Angel vorsichtig nach. Lindsey betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

„Kommt drauf an ... ich kenn die beiden nicht. Wie würden sie wohl reagieren?“ Angel seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung ... aber ich bin im Moment nicht unbedingt wild darauf, es herauszufinden ... jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke ...“ Er richtete sich richtig auf und küsste Lindsey zärtlich. „Lassen wir es vorerst lieber noch wie es ist“, murmelte er. „Du bist mein kleines Geheimnis.“ Lindsey reckte sich etwas.

„Ich bin nicht klein“, schmollte er. „Du bist zu groß geraten und dein Ego streckt dich gleich noch mal um 2 Fuß.“ Angel lachte.

„Mag sein. Und wenn du mir erklärst, ich wäre das Beste, was dir im Bett untergekommen ist ... dann wächst mein Ego gleich noch ein bisschen.“

„Ach, ich hatte schon besseren Sex“, erklärte Lindsey daraufhin rasch und brachte Angel zum Lachen. Der Vampir kam auf alle Viere hoch und bewegte sich wie eine Raubkatze halb über Lindsey.

„So so.“ Angel lächelte und küsste Lindsey erneut, drängte ihn nach hinten. Lindsey ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen und lachte.

„Ich war so schön der Überzeugung, dass ich aufstehen sollte“, meinte er tadelnd. „Du wirfst meine ganze Tagesplanung durcheinander.“

„Oh. Das tut mir jetzt aber leid.“ Angel grinste spitzbübisch und ließ seine Zunge über Lindseys Seite tanzen. Lindsey kicherte leise, weil es ihn kitzelte, doch gleich darauf vernahm Angel noch ein anderes Geräusch und betrachtete Lindseys Bauch mit gerunzelter Stirn. Dieser lachte nun wirklich.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich Hunger habe“, kommentierte er das laute Grummeln und Knurren seines Magens. Angel seufzte und ließ sich auf die Seite kippen, landete neben Lindsey auf dem Bett und sah ihn fast wehmütig an.

„Dann hilft es wohl nichts und du musst wirklich aufstehen.“

„Ja, muss ich wohl.“ Doch Lindsey machte keinerlei Anstalten, das Gesagte in die Tat umzusetzen. Angel schmunzelte und schob ihn von sich, so dass Lindsey fast aus dem Bett fiel.

„Los jetzt! Du wolltest duschen!“ Lindsey murrte. „Soll ich mitkommen?“, bot Angel frech an.

„Hm.“ Der junge Mann rollte sich auf die Seite und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, stand dann endlich auf, verzog etwas das Gesicht. „So verlockend dein Angebot auch klingt ... ich glaube, das macht mein Körper wirklich nicht mehr mit.“ Er bog vorsichtig den Rücken durch, spannte seine Muskeln.

„Tut’s weh?“ Angel klang besorgt, grinste aber doch ein bisschen. „Ich könnte ja jetzt sagen, dass ich dich gewarnt habe ...“

„Ach hör doch auf!“, brummte Lindsey abwehrend. „Geht schon.“ Er ging in Richtung Badezimmer, doch Angel entging nicht, dass der Jüngere sich reichlich steif und vorsichtig bewegte.

„Dusch ordentlich heiß, dass sollte dem Muskelkater ein wenig entgegenwirken.“ Die einzige Antwort war ein unmutiges Brummen. Lindsey ließ die Tür zum Badezimmer halb offen und drehte das Wasser auf. Angel stand nun ebenfalls auf und folgte ihm doch. Der ehemalige Anwalt empfing ihn mit einem strafenden Blick. „Hey, ich habe nicht vor, schon wieder über dich herzufallen“, grinste Angel. „Aber wenn du deine Ruhe haben willst, mach die Türe zu und lass sie nicht einladend offen stehen.“ Er sah an Lindseys Lächeln, dass er die Tür mit voller Absicht offen gelassen hatte und schob ihn sanft in Richtung Dusche.

Sie stiegen gemeinsam unter den heißen Wasserstrahl und Angel griff nach Schwamm und Duschgel und begann Lindsey den Rücken einzuseifen. Er ging dabei fast übervorsichtig zu Werk und irgendwann drehte sich der junge Mann um und sah ihn aufrichtig an.

„Ich bin nicht so zerbrechlich wie du grad wieder tust, Angel.“

„Doch.“ Angel strich ihm sanft die nassen Haare aus der Stirn, betrachtete Lindseys Gesicht, streichelte über seine Wange. „Viel zu zerbrechlich.“

„Ist vermutlich sinnlos, dir das ausreden zu wollen, huh?“ Angel nickte. „Na gut. Dann spar ich mir die Mühe.“ Er lächelte versonnen. Eigentlich freute es Lindsey ungemein, dass Angel so besorgt um ihn war und es tat ihm gut, dass der Vampir so zärtlich war. Es war für Lindsey ungewohnt aber ungemein schön und angenehm.

„Was denkst du gerade?“ Angel sah ihn aufmerksam an. Lindsey lächelte erneut, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts Bestimmtest.“

„Ein Penny für deine Gedanken“, bot Angel.

„Ein Penny? Da musst du mir schon mehr bieten.“

„Ein paar Tage Ruhe, damit sich deine Muskeln erholen können?“, schlug Angel nun vor und zauberte damit ein anzügliches Grinsen auf Lindseys Lippen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich das überhaupt will?“

„Hm.“ Angel schien wirklich angestrengt zu überlegen. „Einen weiteren atemberaubenden Orgasmus?“, versuchte er es erneut. Lindsey grinste nur noch mehr, kam etwas näher, drängte sich leicht gegen Angel, bewegte das Becken.

„Ich glaube, den krieg ich auch so. Oder kannst du mir widerstehen?“

„Hm. Nein. Kann ich nicht.“ Angel umarmte Lindsey und küsste ihn flüchtig. „Hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für dich“, flüsterte er wahrheitsgetreu, sah den Anderen dann aber wieder forschend an.

„Sag schon was dich beschäftigt“, bat er erneut. Lindsey lehnte sich an Angel bettete seinen Kopf an die breite Brust des Vampirs, seufzte leise.

„Ist nichts Besonderes“, meinte er erneut. „Ich hab nur gerade gedacht, wie sehr ich es genieße.“

„Hm.“ Angel kraulte nachdenklich in Lindseys nassen Haaren herum. „Was meinst du damit? Die Dusche? Den Sex? Die Situation?“

„Alles.“

„Das passt nicht so ganz zu dem Gesichtsausdruck von eben“, widersprach Angel. „Du hattest so einen wehmütigen Ausdruck in den Augen ...“

„Ich muss mich nur noch daran gewöhnen“, beruhigte in der junge Mann sanft. „Deine Sorge, die Zärtlichkeit. Ungewohnt.“ Angel horchte auf.

„Ungewohnt weil ich es bin, weil das von einem Mann kommt? Oder allgemein ungewohnt?“ Lindsey seufzte und drückte sich dann sanft von Angel weg. Er schaltete das Wasser ab und fischte sein Badetuch vom Hacken. „Lindsey?“ Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht, trocknete sich wortlos ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Angel folgte ihm betreten. „Sag mir bitte, dass sich in deinem Leben schon mal irgendwer um dich gekümmert hat und dergleichen.“ Lindsey zuckte knapp die Schultern und verließ das Bad.

„Doch schon“, meinte er nachdenklich. „Nur irgendwie anders.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, wollte zur Tür. Angel fing ihn ab, nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme.

„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte er sanft. Der junge Mann senkte den Blick, reagierte nicht wirklich. „Komm schon Linsy. Ich hasse Anspielungen. Damit komme ich nicht klar“, murmelte Angel. Lindseys Seufzen klang, als trüge er die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern und es schmerzte Angel, ihn so zu erleben. Er bevorzugte ganz klar den anderen Lindsey. Frech, keck, hungrig. Aber nicht traurig.

„Ist nur ... ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hab einfach zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass sich jemand wirklich Sorgen um **_mich_** macht, verstehst du?“

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Angel betreten zu.

„Bisher ging es den Menschen immer um etwas anderes. Um Arbeitskraft, Einsatz ... Meine Eltern waren meist nur besorgt, dass ich kein Geld nach Hause bringen konnte, wenn es mir schlecht ging, Wolfram und Hart ganz ähnlich. Ein Mitarbeiter, der unglücklich ist, arbeitet nicht so viel und hart. Also geben sie ihren Angestellten viel Geld, eine tolle Wohnung und alles ... Man denkt, man hat alles und doch fehlt das Wichtigste im Leben, aber das merkt man gar nicht, weil man gar keine Zeit hat, darüber nachzudenken.“

„Ich weiß was du meinst“, stimmte Angel zu. Er hatte es am eigenen Leib erfahren. Ein Gefangener der Kanzlei. Zu verstrickt in allerlei Machenschaften, dass Freundschaft und Leben zur Nebensache wurden. „Aber was ist mit Eve?“, fragte er vorsichtig, fast schon ängstlich, Lindsey zu verlieren, wenn er ihren Namen laut aussprach. Lindsey lächelte ein wenig.

„Hm. Gute Frage. Sie hat ihre Unsterblichkeit für mich aufgegeben, das schon ... allerdings hatte ich das Gefühl, dass sie das weniger für mich getan hat, sondern für sich selbst und dass sie weniger an mir und meinem Wohlergehen interessiert war sondern mehr daran, dass jemand für sie da ist. Ist das verständlich?“

„Ja. Obwohl ich das nicht abschätzen kann. Keine Ahnung.“ Lindsey schüttelt den Kopf und drängte sich von Angel weg, der seine Umarmung nur widerstrebend von ihm sprengen ließ.

„Himmel. Ich werde echt weich. Ich rede wie ein Mädchen“, murrte Lindsey.

„Du bist nicht mehr bei Wolfram und Hart. Jeder darf mal Fehler machen, Schwäche zeigen. Niemand verlangt, dass du immer knallhart nach vorne rennst“, widersprach Angel. Lindsey wandte sich ihm wieder zu, grinste anzüglich.

„Ich würde aber lieber etwas anderes als nur deinen Beschützerinstinkt wecken.“ Der Vampir grinste ebenso anzüglich zurück.

„Du weckst so einiges, neben dem Beschützerinstinkt. Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen. Aber jetzt solltest du wirklich was essen. Sonst fällst du mir noch vom Fleisch.“ Er zwinkerte. „Und das wäre wirklich schade.“ Er gab Lindsey noch einen Kuss und schob ihn dann sanft in Richtung Türe. Mit einem stummen Nicken verließ der junge Mann den Raum.

~*~

Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp in seinem Zimmer, wo er sich eine frische Jeans und ein Hemd geholt hatte, musste Lindsey auf der Treppe feststellen, dass sein Muskelkater bei Weitem schlimmer war als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Er verzog das Gesicht und nahm missmutig jede Stufe einzeln. Als er in der Lobby angekommen war, blickte er auf und starrte direkt in die Gesichter von Spike, Charles und Wesley.

„Mann, wie kommst du denn hier an?“, fragte Charles sofort und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was ist denn passiert?“ Wesley sah ihn besorgt an. Nur Spike grinste versonnen. Lindsey wurde heiß. Was sollte er großartig sagen? ‚Ach, mir geht’s gut. Ich hab mich nur vom Boss einmal zu oft vögeln lassen ... jetzt hab ich einen Muskelkater’ Auch wenn es die Wahrheit war, konnte er das wirklich nicht machen. Also zuckte er knapp mit den Schultern.

„Bin mir nicht sicher. Muskelschmerzen. Hab mir vielleicht bei der letzten Vision etwas gezerrt ...“, meinte er dann ausweichend.

„Ja, würde mich wirklich nicht wundern. Das hatte ja mehr von einem epileptischen Anfall als normalen Kopfschmerzen, was du da abgezogen hast“, kam ihm ausgerechnet Spike zu Hilfe.

„Hm.“ Wesley nickte nachdenklich. „Dann solltest du hier nicht so viel herumlaufen. Setz dich lieber.“

„Na ob das so ne gute Idee ist, bezweifle ich“, meinte Spike sofort und Lindsey wurde erst recht schlecht. Konnte denn der Vampir nicht einfach die Klappe halten? Wie es aussah, wusste Spike recht genau, was sich in Angels Zimmer abgespielt hatte. Natürlich sahen Charles und Wesley den Blonden nun verwundert an. „Na, die Muskeln sollten nicht zu sehr beansprucht werden ... da sollte er sich doch lieber hinlegen, oder nicht?“, fragte Spike übertrieben unschuldig.

„Schon okay. Das wird wieder. Ich hab in letzter Zeit wirklich genug herumgelegen.“

„Spike hat nicht ganz Unrecht, Lindsey. Je mehr Ruhe du deinen gezerrten Muskeln gönnst, desto schneller bist du wieder auf den Beinen.“

„Danke, Wesley, aber ich will wirklich nicht ...“

„Aber kämpfen kannst du so auch nicht und bei der nächsten Vision passiert vielleicht noch mehr. Wenn deine Muskeln eh schon angeschlagen sind. Du solltest auf Wesley hören.“

„Ja genau. Hör lieber auf Wes und Gunn.“ Spike nickte ernst. „Ruh dich aus.“

Lindsey starrte die drei an. Erst völlig verstört und leicht genervt, dann musste er lachen, was ihm verwunderte Blicke von den Menschen einbrachte. „Hab ich was verpasst? Warum seid ihr so wild darauf, mich wieder ins Bett zu verfrachten? Darf ich nicht hier unten sein?“, fragte er schließlich. „Und überhaupt: es ist mitten am Tag. Was machst du hier unten?“, wandte er sich an Spike.

„Konnte nicht schlafen“, knurrte der Vampir. „Komische Geräusche.“ Lindsey schluckte und sein Grinsen verschwand. Er konnte sich problemlos ausmalen, was für Geräusche der Vampir meinte. Schließlich war sein Zimmer nicht unbedingt weit von Angels Zimmer entfernt. „Vermutlich Ratten.“ Spike zuckte die Schultern. „Soll Angel mal ’nen Kammerjäger bestellen.“ Lindsey atmete etwas auf.

„Schon möglich. Stand ja wieder eine ganze Weile leer, das Hotel. Okay. Mir ist egal, was ihr sagt und vielleicht werde ich mich nachher wirklich wieder hinlegen, obwohl ich über Kurz oder Lang vor Langeweile eingehen werde ...“, meinte Lindsey schließlich. „Aber ich hab Hunger und ich werde jetzt erst mal etwas essen.“

„Du weißt ja, wo die Küche ist“, meinte Wesley knapp. Lindsey nickte und ging dann langsam in Richtung Küche. Er spürte sehr wohl die Blicke der Anderen in seinem Rücken, beschloss aber, sie nicht weiter zu beachten. Sein Magen knurrte mittlerweile wirklich und ihm war schlecht vor Hunger.

Er merkte auch, dass einer der drei ihm folgte, während die beiden Anderen in Richtung Empfangstisch und Büro gingen. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht, als er die Küche erreicht hatte und kurz nach ihm Spike durch die Tür trat und sie hinter sich schloss, mit einem überbreiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Er lehnte sich lässig an die Wand neben der Tür und beobachtete den jungen Mann, der hochkonzentriert in den recht leeren Kühlschrank starrte. Lindsey hatte sich allem Anschein nach vorgenommen, Spike vorerst zu ignorieren.

„Muskelkater, huh?“

„Muskelzerrung von der letzten Vision“, meinte Lindsey neutral und nahm sich zwei Tomaten aus dem Gemüsefach, die er flüchtig abwusch.

„Kannst du den Anderen erzählen, aber mir nicht. Hab euch gehört, Junior. War wohl ziemlich gut.“ Irgendwie verging Lindsey gerade der Appetit.

„Ich hab keine Lust, das jetzt mit dir zu diskutieren“, murrte er und starrte die angebissene Tomate nachdenklich an.

„Ja, verstehe ich schon. Irgendwann will ich aber trotzdem Details wissen. Kann mich nicht erinnern, dass er es mir je so besorgt hätte. Na ja. Vielleicht war er auch nur so gut, weil’s das erste Mal war. Keine Ahnung.“

„Eifersüchtig?“ Lindsey musste grinsen.

„Auf dich? Pffft!“ Spike machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Ich hab’s noch immer lieber mit Frauen. Alles, was ich sagen wollte, Junior: Ihr müsst vorsichtiger werden, wenn ihr das weiterhin euer kleines Geheimnis bleiben lassen wollt.“ Lindsey senkte die Tomate wieder, in die er gerade gebissen hatte und starrte Spike fragend an. „Wes war drauf und dran, nach oben zu latschen und nach dir zu sehen.“ Spike zog seine Zigaretten hervor und zündete sich eine an. „Musste mir ordentlich was einfallen lassen, um ihn hier zu behalten. Weiß nicht, wie lange das noch gut gegangen wäre.“ Lindsey kaute langsam, schluckte, starrte Spike noch immer an.

„Danke“, murmelte er schließlich.

„Ja, ja.“ Spike winkte erneut ab. „Tut mir nur den Gefallen und seid leiser oder macht es, wenn ich nicht da bin. Auf Dauer dreh ich durch, wenn ich nicht mehr zum Schlafen komme.“ Damit wandte sich der Vampir ab und verließ die Küche, ehe Lindsey noch etwas erwidern konnte.


	17. Rollenverteilung

Natürlich war es Lindsey nicht vergönnt, seine Tomaten in aller Ruhe zu verspeisen, denn kaum war Spike aus dem Raum, ging die Tür erneut auf und Wesley kam herein. Lindsey leckte gerade Tomatensaft von seinen Fingern und wandte sich dann zum Waschbecken, um die Reste abzuwaschen.

„Waren etwas besorgt“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich wollt eigentlich nach dir sehen, aber Spike hat irgendwas von Öffnungszeiten und so geredet ... womit er eigentlich Recht hat. Hast du etwas gefunden? Ist ja nicht mehr viel da.“

„Ja. Gegen den schlimmsten Hunger. Sollten Einkaufen gehen“, meinte Lindsey mit einem Blick in Richtung Kühlschrank.

„Sollten wir, ja. Aber die Situation ist ... nun ja. Nicht so einfach.“ Wesley seufzte. „Es müssen noch Strom und Telefonrechnung bezahlt werden und der Job mit Vampire und böse Monster jagen zahlt sich nicht sonderlich aus ... Um die Wahrheit zu sagen: Angel Investigations ist pleite. Wir müssen dringend wieder neue Fälle herein bekommen.“

„Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Ich hab oben Geld. Davon gehen wir erst mal einkaufen“, meinte Lindsey mit einem Schulterzucken. Wesley sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. „Wenn ich etwas kann, dann ist das mit Geld wirtschaften. Hatte zwar bei Wolfram und Hart immer genug und keinerlei Sorgen, diesbezüglich, aber die letzen Jahre musste ich meine Einstellung zu Geld ordentlich überdenken.“ Lindsey lachte leise. „Ich habe noch einen großen Betrag abgehoben, bevor die mir das Firmenkonto gesperrt haben. Einen Teil angelegt, einiges immer in bar herumgeschleppt, einen Teil auf ein anderes Konto, später wieder alles abgehoben ... Ich hab ein paar tausend Dollar in einer meiner Taschen und noch mal ein paar Tausend in einer der Taschen die wir noch nicht zurückgeholt haben.“

„Uhm ... Aber das geht doch nicht.“

„Was geht nicht?“

„Dass du für das Essen aufkommst.“

„Das Essen, die Rechnungen, was auch immer anfällt. Ist besser, nicht erst auf die Mahnungen zu warten.“ Wesley machte ein betretenes Gesicht. Lindsey schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Das ist in Ordnung. Ich bin euch dankbar für die Hilfe. Ich habe einen Platz zum Wohnen, zumindest dafür kann ich ja wohl Miete zahlen, oder nicht? Und abgesehen davon, was bislang in meinem Magen gelangt ist, stammte aus eurer Tasche. Ist ja wohl das Mindeste, dass ich auch mal für solche Sachen aufkomme. Sobald Angel Investigations wieder ins Rollen kommt, können wir ja eine andere Lösung finden.“

„Ich finde es trotzdem nicht richtig. Und ich bin sicher, Angel würde ...“

„Angel muss es ja nicht erfahren. Soweit ich bisher mitbekommen habe, kümmert er sich nicht wirklich um die finanziellen Angelegenheiten, nicht wahr?“ Wesley schüttelte den Kopf. „Also. Außerdem, was soll der Aufstand? Ihr habt mir geholfen, jetzt kann ich auch mal euch helfen. Ist doch okay, in einem Team. Oder irre ich mich?“ Wesley schwieg betreten.

„Es ist nur ...“

„Egal.“ Lindsey winkte ab. „Ich hab wirklich keine Lust, mich weiterhin von altem Gemüse und Obst zu ernähren. Wir brauchen dringend ein paar Sachen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, hab ich keine großen Ambitionen mich auf den Weg zum Einkaufen zu machen.“ Lindsey lächelte entschuldigend.

„Verständlich. Da fällt mir ein, weswegen ich eigentlich hier bin ...“ Wesley stellte eine kleine Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit auf den Tisch. „Das ist eine Arnika-Tinktur. Hilft bei Verspannungen und Muskelschmerzen. Garantiert ohne Nebenwirkungen, es sei denn, du bist dagegen allergisch. Einfach auf die Haut auftragen und einreiben. Sollte helfen.“ Lindsey nickte dankbar.

„Kannst du mir nur einen Gefallen tun?“ Wesley sah ihn fragend an. „Komm mit nach oben und ich geb’ dir das Geld. Hab keine Lust, mich wieder die Treppen nach unten zu quälen. Ich fürchte, das macht mein Körper nicht noch mal mit.“ Wesley nickte schweigend.

~*~

Zwei Stunden später lag Lindsey auf seinem Bett und fragte sich, wie schlimm ein Muskelkater wohl werden konnte. Wesley und Gunn waren wirklich losgefahren, um etwas zum Essen zu kaufen, Illyria hatte darauf bestanden, sie zu begleiten. Spike war in sein Zimmer gegangen, mit dem Kommentar, dass er noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf nehmen würde. Angel war noch immer in seinem Zimmer und Lindsey konnte sich wirklich nicht aufraffen, aufzustehen und zu ihm zu gehen. Seine Muskeln protestierten schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung.

Irgendwann musste Lindsey aber doch aufstehen um ins Bad zu gelangen. Er bewegte sich langsam und überaus vorsichtig. Als er zurückkam, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Da Lindsey ohnehin auf dem halben Weg zwischen Tür und Bett war, beschloss er, die wenigen Schritte doch noch zurückzulegen. Also öffnete er kurz darauf und starrte Angel an, der tatsächlich noch immer vor der Tür stand.

„Na?“, fragte der Vampir. „Wie geht es dir?“ Er klang mehr besorgt als amüsiert, was Lindsey ein Lächeln entlockte.

„Sag du es mir“, meinte er keck.

„Hm.“ Angel lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und betrachtete Lindsey nachdenklich. „Du hast einen ganz üblen Muskelkater und bist froh um jeden Meter, den du nicht gehen musst ... du langweilst dich gerade zu Tode und du bist ganz schrecklich einsam.“ Lindsey lachte.

„Und du bist ganz schrecklich eingebildet.“

„Ich hab aber Recht. Das sehe ich dir an.“ Angel verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Na ja. Zumindest was Muskelkater und Langeweile angeht.“ Lindsey grinste ebenfalls. Noch mehr, als Angel ein beleidigtes Gesicht machte.

„Du hast mich also gar nicht vermisst?“

„Hm. Vielleicht ein bisschen“, gab Lindsey zu.

„Na immerhin.“ Lindsey machte noch einen vorsichtigen Schritt vorwärts und drängte an Angel vorbei, um sich auf dem Gang umzusehen. „Wir sind alleine.“

„Gut.“ Der junge Mann lächelte zufrieden und packte Angel am Hemdkragen, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn flüchtig. „Vielleicht hab ich dich ein bisschen mehr vermisst.“

„Hm.“ Angel küsste ihn erneut, strich Lindsey die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „So was hör ich doch gerne.“ Er lächelte sanft. „Und jetzt nehm’ ich dich mit.“ Ohne auf Lindseys Reaktion zu warten, nahm er Lindsey auf die Arme. Dieser wollte sich erst dagegen wehren, doch seine Muskeln protestierten mit heftigem Ziehen, als er versuchte, Angel dazu zu bewegen, ihn wieder auf den Boden zu stellen. Der Vampir lachte leise, als Lindsey rasch aufgab und entspannte, seine Arme um Angels Hals legte und sich an seine Brust kuschelte. „Na siehst du. Mach die Tür zu.“ Lindsey streckte den Arm aus und hangelte nach dem Türgriff.

„Das machen meine Muskeln heute aber wirklich nicht mehr mit“, maulte er.

„Ich hab gesagt, dass ich dich mitnehme und nicht, dass ich dich vernasche“, meinte Angel sanft. „Ist mir klar, dass du dazu vorerst nicht mehr in Form und Stimmung bist.“ Lindsey brummte nur und hielt sich wieder an Angels Nacken fest, als dieser sich umwandte und in Richtung seines Zimmers ging. Lindsey öffnete die Tür und Angel trat ein, schob sie hinter sich mit dem Fuß zu und ging zum Bett, wo er den Anderen sanft ablegte.

„Das wird langsam zur Gewohnheit, dass ich mehr tatenlos herumliege, als irgendwas Anständiges zu machen“, murrte Lindsey.

„Stimmt.“ Angel lachte und ging auf die andere Seite vom Bett, wo er es sich neben Lindsey gemütlich machte. „Aber das wird sich auch wieder ändern“, beruhigte er den Jüngeren rasch. „In ein paar Tagen springst du wieder durch die Gegend.“

„Oh da fällt mir ein...“ Lindsey drehte sich etwas zur Seite und fischte das Fläschchen aus seiner Hosentasche, das Wesley ihm gegeben hat. „Wesley meinte, ich soll meine Muskeln damit einreiben. Soll helfen.“ Angel sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Wes hat ... aber wie ... hast du etwa ...“ Lindsey schüttelte rasch den Kopf.

„Spinnst du? Natürlich hab ich ihnen nicht gesagt, was los ist. Hab was von einer Muskelzerrung gelabert, die ich mir bei meiner letzten Vision wohl geholt habe. Als ob ich denen gleich auf die Nase binde, dass wir ... also ich bitte dich!“

„Ah. Muskelzerrung. Schlaues Kerlchen.“

„Klar. Was meinst du, wie ich es so weit gebracht habe?“ Lindsey lachte. Angel nahm ihm das Fläschchen ab und grinste, als er sich an Lindseys Hemd zu schaffen machte. „Uhm ... und was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte dieser irritiert.

„Na was wohl? Wesleys Anweisung folge leisten. Arnika hat noch nie jemandem geschadet.“

„Außer man ist allergisch.“

„Bist du?“

„Nicht dass ich wüsste.“

„Gut.“ Angel nickte zufrieden und öffnete weiter die Knöpfe an Lindseys Hemd. Der jüngere Mann legte seine Hände auf die des Vampirs und hielt ihn zurück. „Was ist?“

„Ich kann mich selbst ausziehen, Angel. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Baby, wenn du das machst.“

„Mach das aber gerne“, maulte Angel und klang ein wenig beleidigt.

„Ja, das hab ich schon gemerkt. Aber die Sache wird wirklich langsam einseitig. Ich bin nur am rumliegen und du kümmerst dich um alles ... Mir gefällt das nicht.“ Angel seufzte und ließ von Lindseys Kleidung ab. „Danke.“ Der junge Mann richtete sich auf und zog sein Hemd aus. Die Hose erwies sich als etwas schwieriger, weil er dafür einige Muskeln benutzen musste, die in den letzten Stunden zu viel beansprucht worden waren. Doch endlich schaffte er auch das und Hemd und Hose sowie Schuhe und Socken landeten achtlos auf dem Boden neben dem Bett.

Fast schon trotzig hielt Angel ihm die kleine Flasche hin. „Willst du das auch selbst machen?“, fragte er betont neutral. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das würde ich lieber deinen kundigen Händen überlassen“, schmeichelte er.

„Willst du mich jetzt um den Finger wickeln, Junior?“ Doch so ganz spurlos ging die kleine Schmeichelei doch nicht an Angel vorbei. Er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Nenn mich nicht so“ Jetzt schmollte Lindsey.

„Wie? Junior?“ keine Reaktion. „Junge, du bist halt mal das Küken hier. Finde dich damit ab“, meinte Angel frech.

„Ha ha.“

„Wie alt bist du Lindsey?“

„Weißt du nicht? Tz. Hätte ja schwören können, du weißt alles über mich. Man muss doch seine Feinde kennen.“

„Lenk nicht ab. Wie alt bist du? 30?“

„28“, maulte Lindsey.

„Ha. Vergleichen wir mal. 28 Jährchen für dich, rund 250 stolze Jahre für mich, was sagt uns das, Junior?“ Angel betonte das letzte Wort extra und beugte sich vor.

„Junior geht gleich in sein eigenes Bettchen“, murrte Lindsey.

„Tust du nicht“, neckte Angel. „Erstens bist du froh, wenn du deinen Muskeln Ruhe gönnen kannst, zweitens willst du gar nicht gehen und drittens ... ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich nur in Boxershorts von hier in dein Zimmer latschen willst. Könnte dich jemand sehen.“ Lindsey verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Und jetzt dreh dich endlich um, damit wir uns um deine schmerzenden Muskeln kümmern können“, setzte Angel nach und gab Lindsey einen leichten Klaps auf den Oberschenkel. Mit einem mehr als theatralischen Seufzen folgte Lindsey dem Befehl, was Angel erneut zum Lachen brachte. „Ach Gottchen. Du klingst, als würdest du gleich sterben.“ Lindsey murrte nur.

Angel verwendete viel Zeit und Sorgfalt darauf, die Tinktur einzureiben. Oberschenkel, Rücken und Gesäß des Jüngeren waren schließlich versorgt und Angel stand vom Bett auf. „Bleib liegen und stell mir keine Dummheiten an“, meinte er halb scherzend. „Ich muss mich langsam mal unten blicken lassen, ehe die anderen noch eine Suchmeldung rausgeben.“

„M-hm.“ Lindsey kuschelte sich in die Kissen. „Vielleicht schlaf ich auch ne Runde. Wieder mal“, murrte er. Angel beugte sich hinunter und drückte Lindsey einen Kuss in den Nacken.

„Bleib brav“, neckte er und verließ dann das Zimmer.

~*~

Angel ging nach unten, doch das Hotel war leer. Er holte sich zuerst eine Tasse Blut und ging dann in sein Büro, um wenigstens etwas zu tun. Viel lieber wäre er im Zimmer gewesen, bei Lindsey. Doch er wusste, dass sie nur irgendwelche Dummheiten angestellt hätten und der junge Mann jetzt wirklich Ruhe brauchte. Außerdem hätte er dann langsam eine wirklich gute Entschuldigung gebraucht, um seinen Freunden zu erklären, warum er sich so merkwürdig verhielt.

Irgendwie behagte es Angel nicht, dass er sie so belügen musste. Doch die Wahrheit hätte ihnen wohl noch weniger gefallen. Gedankenverloren fing er an, ein Bild zu zeichnen. Es war ein Portrait von Lindsey, unmittelbar nach dem zweiten Orgasmus, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Augen halb geschlossen, ein seltsam weggetretener und entspannter Ausdruck auf dem jungen Gesicht. Angel riss das Blatt aus dem Block und vergrub es unter einigen anderen Blättern, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, damit niemand die Zeichnung finden würde. Dann kehrten die finsteren, grüblerischen Gedanken zurück.

Er wurde irgendwann aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufging und Charles, Wesley und Illyria wieder eintraten. Alle drei trugen Tüten mit Einkäufen in das Hotel und Angels Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. „Ich dachte, wir haben kein Geld mehr und müssten sparen? So sieht das aber nicht aus!“

„Angel!“ Wesley stellte die Tüten auf dem Tresen ab und kramte in einer davon herum. „Wir haben frisches Blut besorgt. Der Dank gebührt wohl unserem neuen Teammitglied. Lindsey hat uns das Geld gegeben.“

„Er hat was?“ Angel starrte die anderen geschockt an. Illyria betrachtete ihn, legte in der für sie so typischen Art den Kopf schief, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Ja. Er meinte, er wollte auch mal etwas für die Gemeinschaft tun ...“

„Aber wir können doch nicht einfach sein Geld nehmen und ...“

„Was hast du auf einmal, Angel? Wir können froh sein, dass uns Lindsey ausgeholfen hat. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Wir müssen uns langsam überlegen, wie wir Angel Investigations in Zukunft führen wollen. Ordentliche Bürozeiten und dergleichen. Wir können nicht erwarten, dass wir viele Klienten kriegen, wenn die nicht wissen, wann sie hier jemanden antreffen können.“

„Yo. Aber so einfach wird das auch nicht, Wes. Ich meine, ohne dir jetzt irgendwie reinreden zu wollen ... ordentlich bezahlt ist der Job hier ja auch nicht ...“ Charles kam aus der Küche zurück und sah die anderen an. Angel nickte.

„Wir können Angel Investigations nicht normal führen. Ich meine, wer würde denn freiwillig hier herumhocken und die Sekretärin spielen? Noch dazu ohne geregelten Stundenlohn, weil wir nie wissen, wie viel Geld wir bekommen und alles.“

„Ich kann das machen“, klang Lindseys Stimme von der Treppe herüber. Alle sahen ihn an. Angels Blick wurde tadelnd, als er den Jüngeren betrachtete, der übervorsichtig eine Stufe nach der anderen nahm. „Bin sonst momentan keine große Hilfe. Und mit Bürokram kenne ich mich aus“, fügte Lindsey hinzu, als er das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte.

„Hey, wie geht’s? Was machen die Muskeln?“ Charles grinste. Die Frage beantwortete schon allein Lindseys steifer Gang.

„Tun weh“, murrte Lindsey.

„Du solltest ja auch im Bett sein und dich ausruhen“, knurrte Angel und versuchte es möglichst nach einem Befehl vom Chef klingen zu lassen und nicht nach dem besorgten Ratschlag des Bettgefährten. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab genug ausgeruht, in letzter Zeit. Bin euch draußen grad keine große Hilfe, aber ernsthaft Leute, wenn ich nicht endlich wieder in die Gänge komme, setze ich noch Schimmel an.“ Lindsey lachte. „Außerdem werde ich nicht gleich sterben, wenn ich mich ein bisschen bewege.“

„Sicher nicht. Die Muskeln ein bisschen warm zu halten ist vielleicht gar nicht verkehrt“, stimmte Wesley zu. „Nur Nichts überstürzen.“

„Hab ich nicht vor.“

„Gut, dann kann die Sekretärin ja gleich an die Arbeit gehen“, meinte Angel grinsend und erntete einen vernichtenden Blick von Lindsey, was ihn aber gerade so gar nicht störte.


	18. Kleine Anzüglichkeiten

Eine Stunde nach Sonnenuntergang kam auch Spike die Treppe herunter. Er beobachtete interessiert, wie Lindsey im Büro Papiere sortierte. Für ihn sah es mehr nach Chaos aus als zuvor.

„Weiß Angel, was du hier unten treibst?“, fragte er, während er sich lässig in den Türstock lehnte. Lindsey blickte von den Papieren hoch und grinste.

„Ich bin die neue Sekretärin und ja, der Chef weiß, dass ich das Chaos hier beseitige.“

„Sekretär ** _in_**?“ Spike stieß sich vom Rahmen ab und ging ein paar Schritte in das Büro hinein. „So weit ist es schon? Ich hatte ja von dir etwas mehr Gegenwehr erwartet.“ Er zog seine Zigaretten aus der Manteltasche und machte Anstalten, sich eine anzuzünden.

„Könntest du wohl wo anders rauchen?“, herrschte ihn Lindsey an. „Hier liegt überall Papier rum. Willst du unbedingt das Hotel abfackeln?“

„Ja, genau. Liegt herum. Ich denke, du machst hier Ordnung? Für mich sieht es nur nach noch mehr Chaos aus.“

„Ich muss den Kram erst mal aussortieren. Von Ordnung hat in dem Verein scheinbar noch nie jemand was gehört“, maulte Lindsey. „Ich habe ja nicht gesagt, dass ich schon fertig bin. Und geraucht wird hier drin trotzdem nicht.“

„Du bist schlimmer als Angel. Bitch“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Spike ab und ging. Lindsey hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und musste sich schwer konzentrieren, um sie wieder zu öffnen. „Schon klar. Aber ganz sicherlich nicht deine“, knurrte er hinter dem Vampir her.

~*~

Etwas später stand Spike doch wieder im Büro und wurde von Lindsey wohlweislich ignoriert. Irgendwann wurde es dem Vampir zu dumm. „Wo sind die anderen?“, erkundigte er sich also. Lindsey nahm sich noch etwas Zeit, ehe er wieder aufblickte.

„Angel ist draußen unterwegs. Er wollte mal auf gut Glück die Gegend überprüfen und sehen, ob er ein paar böse Jungs findet. Gunn und Wesley sind mit ihm gegangen. Illyria war zuvor noch draußen, was auch immer sie gemacht hat. Sie ist aber kurz bevor du aufgestanden bist wieder nach oben gegangen. Vermutlich in ihre Suite.“

„Das muss ich dir lassen. Du machst deinen Job gut.“ Spike nickte fast schon anerkennend. Lindsey grinste vor sich hin.

„Ich mache alles gut“, erklärte er dann ernst.

„Ja. Das kam mir schon zu Ohren.“ Spikes Grinsen war etwas zweideutig, während er den jüngeren Mann interessiert betrachtete. Lindsey zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. Irgendetwas in Spikes Blick gefiel ihm nicht.

„Warum schaust du mich so hungrig an? Der Kühlschrank ist voll mit frischem Blut. Von mir kriegst du keinen Tropfen“, murrte er schließlich, als ihm Spikes Gestarre zu viel wurde.

„Hm. Nach Blut steht mir aber nicht der Sinn“, meinte der Blonde, grinste dabei sehr anzüglich und verließ dann langsam das Büro.

Lindsey blieb zurück und wunderte sich eine Weile, was plötzlich mit dem Vampir los war, dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder den Akten zu und beschloss, nicht länger darüber nachzudenken.

Lange hatte er jedoch keine Ruhe, ehe Spike wieder im Türstock lehnte und ihn beobachtete. Lindsey fühlte sehr wohl den Blick des Vampirs, der ihn musterte und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Spike ihn gerade Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück auszog. Langsam und genüsslich. Es war ihm äußerst unangenehm. Weitere Minuten verstrichen.

„Hast du nichts zu tun?“, herrschte ihn Lindsey schließlich an.

„Nein.“

„Dann such dir etwas. Geh nach draußen und verhau ein paar böse Jungs.“

„Würde lieber was anderes verhauen.“ Spike blies Rauch in das Büro. Lindsey seufzte und legte die Akten wieder auf den Tisch, die er gerade aufgenommen hatte. Er sah Spike an, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ah. Der kleine Anwalt versteht wohl.“

„Ich steh aber nicht auf Schläge.“

„Bin auch ganz sanft.“

„Verzieh dich Spike.“

„Hm.“ Der Vampir betrachtete seine Zigarette. „Und wenn nicht? Sagst du Angel dann, dass ich ungezogen war? Uh! Dann krieg ich die Schläge. Wirst du zusehen?“

„Was soll das?“ Lindseys Stimme war leise. Spikes Verhalten verunsicherte ihn. Spike sagte nichts, sah ihn nur aufmerksam an. „Hör zu, Spike. Ich steh nicht auf Männer. Das mit Angel ist ... ich weiß nicht, was das ist. Aber ich steh sicherlich nicht auf dich.“ Spike legte die Hand an die Brust und machte ein geschocktes Gesicht.

„Das tut weh“, meinte er in überzogen verletztem Tonfall, stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und kam näher. „Wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?“, erkundigte er sich, als er neben Lindsey stand.

„Ich habe keine Angst.“

„Lügner. Ich kann es riechen.“ Spike stand nun so dicht neben Lindsey, dass dieser die Anwesenheit des Vampirs wirklich spüren konnte.

„Und wenn schon“, knurrte Lindsey finster.

„Okay, Sweetheart ...“

„Nenn mich nicht so!“, herrschte ihn Lindsey an. Doch Spike überging seinen Ausbruch als hätte Lindsey geschwiegen.

„Wenn du von Angel mal die Schnauze voll hast, lass es mich wissen.“ Spike grinste wissend.

„Wird nicht passieren.“

„Oh doch, das wird es. Glaub mir. Ich kenne Angel schon ein paar Jährchen länger. Er ist nicht der Typ für langfristige Beziehungen.“ Lindsey schwieg eisern. „Na gut. Ich geb euch ein paar Wochen. Du weißt ja, wo ich zu finden bin. Im Übrigen werde ich deinen Rat befolgen und mir was zum Verkloppen suchen. L.A. wimmelt nur so von bösen Jungs.“ Spike blieb entgegen seiner Worte noch einen Augenblick bei Lindsey stehen und wandte sich dann endlich ab, verließ wortlos das Büro. Lindsey atmete etwas auf, als der Vampir durch die großen Türen verschwunden war.

Er versuchte sich wieder auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, doch so ganz wollte ihm das nicht gelingen. Er war viel zu sehr abgelenkt durch das, was Spike gesagt hatte und zu verwirrt von den offenen Anmachversuchen des anderen Vampirs. So langsam fragte er sich, ob denn alle Vampire schwul waren und ob er selbst wirklich schwul war oder ob das mit Angel tatsächlich ein Sonderfall war, wie er Spike noch kurz zuvor versichert hatte.

Er kam zu keinem wirklichen Ergebnis und wandte sich endlich wieder der Sortierarbeit zu. Wieder nahm er einen Stapel Papier vom Schreibtisch auf und überflog die Notizen darauf. Er ordnete sie auf die entsprechenden Stapel, fasste ähnliche Fälle zusammen und ging zurück zum Schreibtisch, um sich einen neuen Packen zu holen. Als er die Papiere aufnahm, fiel ein Blatt zu Boden, was Lindsey aber nicht wirklich wahrnahm, zu vertieft in seine Arbeit.

Er wurde kurz unterbrochen, als die Tür aufging und Wesley und Charles das Hotel betraten. Sie sahen müde aus. Beide kamen kurz in das Büro.

„Junge, hier sieht es aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen! Weißt du überhaupt noch, was du hier machst?“ Charles starrte ungläubig auf das sortierte Durcheinander, das Lindsey veranstaltet hatte. Der Angesprochene seufzte und lehnte sich in lässiger Haltung gegen den Schreibtisch.

„Wenn ich das noch einmal höre, lass ich hier wirklich eine Bombe hochgehen. Adieu Akten“, meinte er ruhig. „Was willst du wissen, Gunn? Sag mir einen Fall, ich sag dir, wo er liegt.“

„Okay. Wir hatten mal einen Fall mit einem Mädchen, das ein drittes Auge ...“ Lindsey wartete gar nicht erst, bis Charles fertig geredet hatte. Er beugte sich hinunter, blätterte kurz durch einen Stapel und zog einige Blätter hervor.

„Ah. Unbezahlter Fall, ohne Vision. Skilosh Dämonen haben ein Mädchen mit ihrer Brut infiziert, die Familie wollte nicht bezahlen, konnten später auch nicht mehr zahlen, weil sie alle tot waren. Wir werden in Zukunft übrigens mit Verträgen arbeiten. So etwas passiert garantiert nicht noch einmal.“ Gunn nahm die Blätter entgegen und überflog sie kurz.

„Stimmt. Das ist der Fall.“

„Alle Achtung.“ Wesley nickte anerkennend. Lindsey nahm die Akten wieder an sich und lächelte etwas sarkastisch.

„Schön dass ihr jetzt überzeugt seid. Darf ich weiterarbeiten?“ Die Antwort wartete er aber gar nicht erst ab sondern wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu. Die beiden anderen schwiegen betreten. „In Ruhe, wenn möglich?“, murrte Lindsey über einen Stapel gebeugt wodurch er sie regelrecht aus dem Büro schmiss. Die beiden verstanden und wandten sich um.

„Junge, was is’ dem denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“, murmelte Gunn, als sie in Richtung Treppe gingen.

„Ich. Denke ich zumindest.“ Spike ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. „Hab ihn wohl etwas genervt.“ Ihm entging nicht, dass ein Ruck durch Lindseys Körper ging, als seine Stimme erklang. Er lächelte. „War sonst niemand da. Ihr kennt das ja. Irgendwem muss ich nun mal auf den Wecker gehen ...“, meinte Spike munter.

„Lass ihn lieber in Ruhe. Wir können wirklich dankbar sein für seine Hilfe“, meinte Wesley leise.

„Schon klar. Ich werd’ mich in Zukunft zurückhalten“, meinte Spike gleichgültig und wandte sich dann den Treppen zu. „Weiß ja nicht, was ihr vorhabt, aber ich geh mich jetzt duschen und dann ins Bett.“

„Wo ist Angel?“ Charles hielt Spike zurück.

„Noch immer draußen unterwegs. Keine Ahnung, was mit dem los ist. Muss sich wohl abreagieren. Der hört gar nicht auf mit böse Jungs suchen.“

„Ich hoffe, er kommt zurück bevor die Sonne aufgeht!“, murmelte Wesley besorgt. Spike lachte nur.

„Er ist vielleicht dumm und besessen, aber sicherlich nicht lebensmüde. Keine Sorge, Wes. Vampire spüren die Sonne, bevor sie kommt. Er wird schon pünktlich nach Hause kommen.“

„Ja. Sicher. Danke Spike und gute Nacht.“ Wesley nickte etwas abwesend. „Ich denke ich werde mich auch hinlegen.“ Charles nickte knapp.

„Gute Idee. Werd ich auch machen. Hey, Lindsey. Gehst du auch irgendwann mal schlafen? Es ist nach 3 Uhr“, rief er dem Mann im Büro zu. Lindsey wandte sich um und blickte dann auf die Uhr an der Wand.

„Ich mach das hier noch fertig. Hasse es, wenn die Arbeit unfertig liegen bleibt“, meinte er dann abwehrend.

„Okay. Bis morgen.“ Lindsey nickte knapp und die anderen verschwanden über die Treppen nach oben.

Bald darauf hatte er sämtliche Unterlagen sortiert und befasste sich nun mit den einzelnen Stapeln, ordnete sie endgültig, fasst die jeweiligen Blätter eines Falles zusammen und packte alles fein säuberlich in Akten und Ordner. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu den großen Glastüren. Langsam verfärbte sich der Himmel und zeigte somit den Beginn des neuen Tages an. Von Angel fehlte jedoch noch immer jede Spur. Nervös blickte Lindsey auf die Uhr.

Er stellte den letzten Ordner ins Regal und sah sich im Raum um. Sein Blick fiel auf ein einzelnes Blatt Papier, das halb unter den Schreibtisch gerutscht war. Seufzend hob er es auf und warf einen Blick darauf.

Es war kein Teil einer Akte, wie er eigentlich vermutet hatte. Stattdessen blickte Lindsey auf sich selbst. Eine Zeichnung. Jener nicht unähnlich, die Angel von ihm als Geist angefertigt hatte, nach dem Blowjob. Derselbe entspannte Gesichtsausdruck, die halboffenen Augen, der leicht geöffnete Mund. Ein seltsames Leuchten in den kaum zu sehenden Augen. Die pure Ruhe direkt nach der Ekstase. Lindseys Mund wurde trocken und er setzte sich auf den nunmehr leeren Schreibtisch, starrte noch immer das Bild an. Seine Augen brannten, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, weshalb ihm plötzlich nach Heulen zu Mute war.

Der junge Mann war so vertieft in das Bild, dass er nicht hörte, wie die Türe erneut aufging und hastig wieder geschlossen wurde. Er vernahm auch nicht die raschen Schritte, die sich auf das Büro zu bewegten. Erst als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Angel!“

„Hey Lindsey. Was ist los? Du wirkst betrübt.“ Besorgt betrachtete der Vampir seinen Gefährten, dann fiel sein Blick auf das Bild. „Uh. Ich hoffe, das hat sonst niemand gesehen?“, entfuhr es ihm geschockt. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht.“

„Gut. Entschuldige. Das ... Ich hätte es nicht so herumliegen lassen dürfen. Es war nur ... der Anblick ... ich meine ...“ Lindsey musste lachen.

„Schon okay“, meinte er leise und hielt Angel das Bild hin. „Pack es nur irgendwo hin, wo die anderen es nicht sehen können.“ Der Vampir nickte hastig und nahm die Zeichnung an sich, verstaute sie umgehend im Safe in der Wand. „Du bist spät dran“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“ Angel fuhr herum, lächelte leicht.

„Musst du nicht. Ich bin nicht dumm genug, mich einfach so verbrennen zu lassen. Hab bisher noch immer einen Schlupfwinkel in der Dunkelheit gefunden.“ Er kam zurück. Lindsey saß noch immer auf dem Schreibtisch. „Wo sind die anderen?“, fragte er mit einem Blick zur Türe.

„Alle im Bett. Außer Illyria. Die ist in ihrer Suite, denke ich. Aber was sie da die vielen Stunden alleine treibt, weiß ich wirklich nicht.“ Der Vampir nickte langsam.

„Werde mich mal erkundigen müssen. Ich weiß lieber, was sie treibt. Sie ist seltsam. So anders. Irgendwie viel ruhiger als noch vor dem Kampf ... und ich hab keine Ahnung, warum ... Also? Was hast du die ganze Nacht gemacht, so ganz ohne mich? Und warum bist du um die Zeit überhaupt noch auf den Beinen?“, wechselte er unvermittelt das Thema und stützte die Unterarme auf Lindseys Schultern. Der Jüngere blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

„Gearbeitet“, meinte er schließlich und wies auf den Schreibtisch. „Noch nicht gemerkt, dass das Chaos weg ist?“

„Doch.“

„Alles geordnet, sortiert und abgeheftet“, erklärte Lindsey und er kam nicht umhin, dass ein gewisser Stolz in seiner Stimme mitklang. Angel lächelte.

„Hm. Das ist mein Linsy“, meinte er und ließ den Jüngeren los. Er schloss die Türe vom Büro und kam dann zum Schreibtisch zurück. „Ich hoffe ja ernsthaft, du hast mich vermisst.“ Lindsey machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

„Nicht wirklich ... ich war viel zu beschäftigt, um ...“ weiter kam er nicht. Angel piekte ihn neckend in die Seite und Lindsey sprang fast vom Tisch herunter, weil es kitzelte. „Okay, okay!“, meinte er lachend und versuchte erfolglos, Angels Hände einzufangen und ihn davon abzuhalten, ihn weiter zu necken. „Ich hab dich vielleicht zwischendurch mal ein bisschen vermisst“, frotzelte er zurück.

„Nur ein bisschen? Zwischendurch mal?“ Angel schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust.

„Ach komm schon Großer. Sei nicht immer gleich beleidigt.“ Liebevoll strich Lindseys Hand über Angels Unterarm. Er schob sich etwas näher an den Rand des Tisches und zog Angel zu sich. „Du weißt, dass du mir fehlst, wenn du nicht da bist“, meinte er versöhnlich.

„Ich höre es aber so gerne“, gab Angel zu. Lindsey lachte leise und stützte nun seinerseits die Arme auf Angels Schultern.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, erklärte er fest und zog den Vampir in einen sanften Kuss.

„Ah. Genau das hab ich jetzt gebraucht“, seufzte Angel und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Menschen.

„Meinst du damit den Satz oder den Kuss?“, grinste Lindsey.

„Beides.“

„Gut.“ Erneut küssten sie sich. Rasch wurde Lindseys Kuss verlangend und leidenschaftlich und Angel konnte deutlich die Hitze fühlen, die vom Körper des Jüngeren ausging und ihn verbrennen wollte. Lindseys Beine hatten sich längst fest um seinen Körper gelegt, zogen ihn eng an den glühenden Leib des jungen Mannes. Seine Hände hatten wie von selbst ihren Weg unter Angels Hemd gefunden und die Finger des Anderen hinterließen eine nahezu brennende Spur auf seiner Haut. Lindseys Sehnsucht nach ihm drohte den Vampir zu zerreißen.

Hinzu kam Angels eigene Leidenschaft. Er hatte eine erfolgreiche Nacht hinter sich. Vier Vampire und drei Dämonen hatten den Tod durch seine Hand gefunden und Spike hatte nicht ganz Unrecht gehabt. Er musste sich abreagieren. Leider hatten die Kämpfe nicht geholfen, seine Sehnsucht nach Lindsey zu bedämpfen und das offen gezeigte Verlangen seines Bettgefährten half ihm nun wahrlich nicht dabei, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Erst als er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, wie steif und vorsichtig Lindsey die Treppen heruntergekommen war, gelang es Angel, den anderen Mann von sich zu schieben. Lindsey quittierte das jedoch nur mit einem wütenden Knurren und versuchte ihn erneut an sich zu ziehen.

Dass er dabei Schmerzen hatte, die sich offen auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes zeigten, bestärkte Angel nur darin, dass sein Partner Ruhe brauchte. Er bemerkte, dass er bereits angefangen hatte, sich an Lindseys Hose zu schaffen zu machen und ließ die Hände schuldbewusst sinken.

„Wir sollten nicht ...“, flüsterte er entschuldigend. Lindsey nickte schwach.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Doch entgegen seiner Worte versuchte er erneut, den Vampir näher zu ziehen.

„Linsy.“ Angel löste die Hände des Anderen von sich und hielt ihn fest. Das schien ihn nun wirklich wütend zu machen. Der junge Mann versuchte verbissen, sich aus Angels Griff zu befreien, rutschte vom Tisch herunter und drängte sich erneut dicht an ihn, noch immer verzweifelnd gegen den festen Griff ankämpfend, mit dem Angel ihm die Möglichkeit nahm, die Arme um ihn zu legen und ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss herunterzuziehen.

„Hör auf, Linsy. Du tust dir noch weh. Beruhig dich“, murmelte Angel beschwichtigend und schien damit tatsächlich Erfolg zu haben. Der Kopf des Jüngeren sank gegen seine Brust. Er keuchte leise, beruhigte sich aber wirklich. „Hey.“ Angel schob ihn erneut etwas von sich, hob Lindseys Kopf an und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte er besorgt. Lindsey wich seinem Blick nicht aus, schüttelte aber schließlich den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er schließlich zu. „Es ist nur ... keine Ahnung. Liegt vielleicht an Spike ...“

„Spike?“ Alarmiert ließ Angel den Jüngeren los. „Was hat die Ratte getan?“

„Nichts. Nicht wirklich.“ Lindsey seufzte leise und wich endlich von Angel zurück, hockte sich erneut auf den Tisch. „Weiß auch nicht. Er hat mich einfach genervt ... und er hat mir Avancen gemacht. Schätze, ich wollte mich nur irgendwie abreagieren.“

„Er hat was?“, brauste Angel auf.

„Mich angemacht.“

„Ich bring ihn um!“ Angel wollte sich umdrehen, doch Lindsey hielt ihn zurück.

„Und wie erklärst du das den Anderen?“, meinte er grinsend. „Spike wollte mir mein Betthäschen ausspannen. Das konnte ich nicht durchgehen lassen, also habe ich ihn umgebracht.“

„Du bist nicht mein Betthäschen.“ Angel strich sanft über Lindseys Wange. „Denkst du das denn wirklich?“ Lindseys Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben.

„Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Denke ich nicht. Sonst würden wir jetzt nicht reden sondern gedankenlos ficken.“ Der Junge Mann verstummte kurz. „Danke.“ Er rutschte vorsichtig vom Tisch herunter. „Entschuldige, Angel. Ich denke, ich bin übermüdet und ...“ Er zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Verwirrt, irgendwie. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen. Geh wohl lieber ins Bett.“ Angel hielt ihn auf, strich sanft durch Lindseys Haare.

„Ich lasse mich generell gerne von dir bedrängen“, lächelte er. „Um ehrlich zu sein, gefällt es mir und ich bitte darum.“ Seine Hand liebkoste Lindseys Wange. „Aber erst, wenn sich deine Muskeln etwas erholt haben.“ Er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Lindseys Stirn. „Ist schon spät. Höchste Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen.“ Liebevoll schob er den jungen Mann von sich. Lindsey nickte knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sie hatten die Treppe hinter sich gelassen und Lindsey stoppte vor seiner Zimmertür. „Sei nicht böse, Angel. Aber ich gehe lieber in mein eigenes Bett ... finde ja doch keine Ruhe, wenn ich heute neben dir liege.“ Ein unsicheres und entschuldigendes Lächeln huschte über Lindseys Gesicht. Der Vampir nickte rasch.

„Schlaf gut. Bis später dann“, flüsterte er leise und verschwand den Gang entlang und in seinem Zimmer.

Doch auch in seinem eigenen Bett fand Lindsey keine Ruhe. Lange Zeit lag er grübelnd da, wälzte sich von einer Seite auf die andere und konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Es war später Vormittag, als ihn endlich der Schlaf überrannte.


	19. Ein neuer Wind

„Wir sollten die Öffnungszeiten etwas später legen. Ich meine, wir arbeiten ja doch ziemlich oft nachts, da macht es wenig Sinn, wenn wir ab 8 Uhr morgens wieder hier stehen sollen. Wie wäre es, wenn wir das Büro erst ab 10 Uhr öffnen, dafür aber abends bis 8 Uhr abends oder so erreichbar sind?“ Wesley sah Charles fragend an.

„Mittagspause?“

„Keine. Wir können uns hier ja abwechseln. Schließlich können wir nicht erwarten, dass Lindsey von 10 bis 8 durchgehend im Büro ist. Vielleicht könnten wir ja zwei Schichten machen. Würdest du ...“

„Klar. Aber da lass ich mir vom Neuen erst mal das Ablagesystem erklären.“

„Das ist nicht so kompliziert, wie es am Anfang noch scheint.“ Lindsey kam die Treppe herunter. Er ging nicht mehr ganz so steif wie am Vortag aber immer noch relativ langsam.

„Grundgütiger, wie siehst du denn aus?“ Wesley starrte Lindsey an. Er war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

„Kurze Nacht“, meinte Lindsey mit einem Achselzucken. „Konnte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wirklich einschlafen.“

„Wann warst du fertig?“

„Bei Sonnenaufgang. Angel kam übrigens grad zu der Zeit zurück. Wir haben noch kurz geredet, dann bin ich ins Bett.“

„Kaffee?“

„Wäre wohl eine gute Idee.“ Lindsey nickte Charles knapp zu. „Das Ablagesystem ist eigentlich logisch und einfach. Ich kann es euch kurz erklären, wenn ihr wollt.“

„Milch und Zucker?“

„Nur Milch.“ Charles kam mit einer Tasse dampfendem Kaffee zurück und reichte sie Lindsey, der diese dankbar entgegen nahm.

„Danke Gunn. Das rettet mir das Leben.“ Lindsey grinste. „Kommt mit. Dann weise ich euch kurz ein.“ Sie gingen in das Büro und er stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch.

„Erkenn das Büro kaum wieder.“ Charles grinste munter. „So aufgeräumt.“

„Hier drüben in die Ablagen kommen neue Fälle. Soweit möglich ein Fall pro Ablage. Das ist übersichtlicher“, fing Lindsey schließlich an. „In dem Schubfach im Schreibtisch befinden sich noch ein gutes Dutzend Hefter, in der Schublade drunter ist Papier. Die abgeschlossenen Fälle lagern hier in den Ordnern. Ich habe sie nach drei Kategorien sortiert. Hier findet ihr alle Fälle, die über Visionen von den Mächten der Ewigkeit angeregt wurden. In dem Ordner befinden sich alle Fälle, in denen die Klienten von selbst kamen oder wo die Sache unklar ist. Jagd in der Nacht, die in einen Fall geführt hat und dergleichen. Das hier ...“ Lindsey nahm den letzten Ordner heraus und öffnete ihn.

„Lieber Gott. Das sind ja wohl die meisten unserer Fälle ...“

„Sind die Fälle, in denen Wolfram und Hart die Hände im Spiel hatte“, beendete Lindsey seinen Satz unbeirrt. „Und ja, das ist ein beachtlicher Anteil von der Gesamtzahl.“

„Shit!“ Charles blätterte den Ordner durch. „Wusste gar nicht, dass die bei so vielen Sachen beteiligt waren.“

„Woher weißt du ... Oh.“ Wesley verstummte.

„Weil ich bei einem Haufen dieser Fälle selbst beteiligt war. Ja.“ Lindsey blickte zu Boden. „Glaubt es oder nicht, aber ich bin sicherlich nicht unschuldig und würde das ganze gern ungeschehen machen ... Vielleicht hat mich der Gedanke letzte Nacht wach gehalten.“ Der junge Mann seufzte und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch.

„Ungeschehen kannst du nichts mehr machen, Mann.“

„Ich weiß, Gunn. Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll.“ Nach kurzem Zögern legte ihm Wesley die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg und jetzt vor allem auf der richtigen Seite, Lindsey.“

„Das macht die nicht mehr lebendig, die meinetwegen ihr Leben lassen mussten“, flüsterte Lindsey und schloss die Augen.

„Klar. Aber jetzt kannst du viele Leben retten.“ Charles setzte sich auf den Tisch und betrachtete Lindsey nachdenklich. Der ehemalige Anwalt sah im Moment noch schlechter aus, als vor wenigen Minuten als er die Treppen heruntergekommen war. Er schloss die Augen, schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Kann das wirklich aufwiegen, was ich getan habe?“, fragte er leise.

„Vielleicht solltest du mit Angel darüber reden. Ich meine ... Er kennt sich damit besser aus“, schlug Wesley vor. Lindsey lächelte knapp.

„Klar. Hey, Boss. Ich hab grad ein psychisches Problem. Ich glaub, ich brech’ zusammen. Schlechtes Gewissen und alles... kannst du mir bitte kurz sagen, dass alles okay ist und meine Seele irgendwann Ruhe geben wird, auch wenn ich genau weiß, dass das nicht passiert, weil deine Seele dich nach Hunderten geretteter Leben noch immer quält ... aber weißt du, so kann ich grad nicht wirklich funktionieren ...“

„Das wird er sicherlich nicht tun.“ Charles schüttelte den Kopf. „Als ich im Krankenhaus lag, nach der Sache mit Fred ... Angel kam zu mir und hat etwas gesagt, was mir neue Kraft gegeben hat. Er meinte, dass ich mich schlecht fühlen sollte für meine Fehler und dass mich die Erinnerung daran Nachts aus dem Schlaf reißen sollte. Er hat mir auch versichert, dass das passieren würde. Weil ich ein guter Mensch bin. Dann meinte er nur, dass ich das was ich mit so hohem Preis bezahlt habe, möglichst auch gut nutzen sollte. Weiß nicht. Aber der verbale Tritt in den Hintern hat geholfen.“

„Bin ich das?“ Lindsey blickte auf. „Ein guter Mensch?“

„Das musst du selbst herausfinden, Lindsey.“ Wesley zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Aber ich denke schon. Zumindest ein Teil von dir. Selbst als du bei Wolfram und Hart warst, hast du hin und wieder das Richtige getan ... Das können wohl die wenigsten Mitarbeiter in dem Laden behaupten.“ Stille legte sich über die drei Männer. Unangenehme Stille. Lindsey hing grüblerischen Gedanken nach, die ihn schon zuvor fast um den Verstand gebracht hätten. Wesley und Charles hingegen grübelten, wie sie Lindsey wohl helfen konnten.

„Sagt Angel nichts davon. Ich werde mit ihm reden, aber ich will den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten.“ Beinahe flehend sah er die beiden an. Sie nickten knapp und Lindsey atmete auf. Natürlich war es eine Lüge. Er wollte nicht mit Angel darüber reden, weil er genau wusste, dass der Vampir ihn dann endgültig in Watte packen würde. „Übrigens sind die Fälle innerhalb der Ordner alphabetisch sortiert. Nach den Nachnamen der Klienten. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das sinnvoller ist oder ob es besser wäre, sie nach dem Namen der Gegner zu ordnen. Kann das aber noch ändern, wenn ihr ...“

„Nein.“ Wesley schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist gut. Ich mag das System. Danke für die Arbeit.“ Er klopfte Lindsey auf die Schulter und sah sich dann erneut im Büro um. „Sieht gut aus.“

„Bin noch nicht fertig.“ Lindsey nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und betätigte dann den Knopf am PC, der leise surrend hochfuhr. „Ich werde das alles noch in eine Datenbank packen. Dann ist es leichter, die Fälle zu finden, für spätere Referenzen. Außerdem haben wir noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor wir den Laden wirklich hochfahren können. Wir brauchen eine Lizenz und Verträge zwischen Angel und den Mitarbeitern. Das ist das geringste Problem. Wegen der Lizenz mache ich mir schon eher Sorgen. Außerdem werde ich ein paar Standardverträge verfassen. Jeder Klient sollte einen Auftrag unterschreiben, das gibt uns eine gewisse Sicherheit, was die Bezahlung angeht. Des Weiteren sollten wir uns ein Preissystem überlegen. Einen Festpreis für gewisse Situationen, der je nach Aufwand noch gestaffelt wird ... Eintragung ins Telefonbuch wäre sicherlich auch noch von Vorteil und wir brauchen Visitenkarten. Ich denke, Werbung können wir uns sparen und hoffen auf Mundpropaganda und wir sollten sehen ...“

„Uh! Und ich dachte, das Gröbste wäre schon erledigt!“

„Tut mir leid, Gunn. Aber wir haben noch viel zu tun. Wolfram und Hart wird versuchen, uns in die Hölle zu schicken. Wortwörtlich wie auch im übertragenen Sinn. Wir müssen vorbereitet sein. Sie haben schon einmal versucht, euch auf legale Art aus dem Weg zu räumen. Wenn sie das wieder aufgreifen, will ich vorbereitet sein.“

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du im Team bist, Lindsey.“ Wesley nickte anerkennend. „Können wir etwas helfen?“

„Versuch dich mal um die Lizenz zu kümmern. Ich fürchte, Angel wird da Schwierigkeiten haben. Er hat nicht einmal einen Nachnamen. Gunn, könntest du dich mal wegen der Verträge hinsetzen? Ich kann das auch selbst machen, aber ich habe den Kram gelernt und ich mache Fehler. Wir sollten möglichst kugelsicher arbeiten, deshalb wäre mir lieber, du würdest dich darum kümmern.“

„Klar. Wollte das Upgrade ohnehin mal öfter benutzen. Cool.“

„Ich werde mich mal umhören und sehen, was wir machen können ... Aber sollten wir nicht vorher mit Angel ...“

„Das mache ich, sobald er wach ist. Ich denke nicht, dass er viel dagegen haben wird. Er kennt seine Gegner doch genauso gut wie wir.“ Wesley und Gunn verließen das Büro und Lindsey blieb einmal mehr alleine zurück. Er leerte seinen Kaffee, holte sich eine frische Tasse und nahm dann den ersten Ordner zur Hand und begann, eine Datenbank mit sämtlichen Informationen zu erstellen.

~*~

Lindsey stecke inmitten seiner Arbeit und auch Gunn hatte sich im angrenzenden Raum an den Tisch gesetzt und arbeitete hoch konzentriert. Wesley hatte das Hotel verlassen um sich wegen der Lizenz zu erkundigen. Schritte erklangen auf der Treppe. Es war Illyria. Wortlos blickte sie die beiden Männer an und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Illyria?“ Lindsey stand von seinem Tisch auf. „Wohin gehst du?“

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig.“

„Nein, bist du nicht. Ich frage nur, weil wir dich kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen. Wir fragen uns, was du machst. Das ist alles.“ Sie wandte sich ganz um, betrachtete Lindsey, legte dann den Kopf schief.

„Es geht dich nichts an.“

„Angel wird wissen wollen, wo du bist.“

„Draußen. Ich fühle mich eingeengt, wenn ich ständig in dieser Box bleiben muss.“ Lindsey nickte verständnisvoll.

„Okay. Ich werde ihm das so sagen.“

„Sag Angel: Ich lerne.“ Damit verschwand sie aus der Tür, wobei sich ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild wieder änderte, etwas menschlicher wurde. Lindsey blickte ihr verwirrt nach.

„Sie lernt? Was sollen wir uns darunter vorstellen?“ Charles war ebenfalls aufgestanden und blickte in Richtung Türe.

„Keine Ahnung, Gunn.“

„Sie ist schon die ganze Zeit seltsam. Schon seit dem Kampf in der Gosse ...“

„Hm. Weiß ich nicht. Ich kenne sie erst seither“, log Lindsey. „Wie läuft es?“, erkundigte er sich dann rasch, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Gut. Ich bin mit dem Standardvertrag für die Aufträge fertig. Habe noch einiges frei gelassen, wir müssen uns ja wegen der Preise noch unterhalten. Das sollten wir aber wirklich mit Angel besprechen.“ Lindsey nickte zustimmend. „Bin grad bei unseren Verträgen. Was meinst du, sind 40 Tage Urlaub zu viel?“ Er grinste. Lindsey lachte ebenfalls.

„Das muss wohl auch Angel entscheiden. Aber wenn man bedenkt, dass wir ohne Stundenlohn arbeiten, sollten wir eigentlich 50 Tage bekommen.“ Er zwinkerte. „Okay, ich muss zurück an die Arbeit. Bin nicht mal mit der Hälfte der Fälle fertig.“ Lindsey seufzte und wandte sich dann um, zurück in das Büro und zu seinem schlechten Gewissen.

Er hatte mittlerweile den Ordner mit den Fällen erreicht, in denen Wolfram und Hart verwickelt gewesen war und mit jedem Eintrag in die Datenbank fühlte er sich noch mieser. Zumal ihm erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurde, in wie vielen dieser Fälle er tatsächlich selbst mitgemischt hatte. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, während er Fall für Fall eintippte. Er war so vertieft in die Arbeit, dass er diesmal nicht mitbekam, dass jemand die Treppen herunterging.

~*~

Angel wich geschickt den letzten Strahlen der Sonne aus und ging dann in den kleinen Raum, um sich eine Tasse Blut zu holen. Gunn saß am Tisch, mehrere voll geschriebene Blätter neben sich. Er blickte auf und grüßte Angel kurz, ehe er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte.

„Was machst du da, Gunn?“

„Uhm ... Verträge. Lindsey meinte, wir bräuchten Standardverträge für die Aufträge von Klienten und Arbeitsverträge zwischen dir und uns ...“

„Aha. Lindsey ist im Büro?“ Charles nickte knapp. „Welsey?“

„In der Stadt unterwegs. Er versucht, uns eine Lizenz zu beschaffen.“

„Lizenz.“ Charles nickte erneut.

„Ich schlafe ein paar Stunden und schon kapiere ich nichts mehr, was hier läuft.“ Angel seufzte und verließ den Raum, seine Tasse in der Hand. Er betrat leise das Büro und beobachtete Lindsey, der ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte. Der Anblick des jungen Mannes behagte ihm nicht. Er sah müde und abgespannt aus, tiefe Trauer, Verwirrung und ein gewisses Maß an Angst in seinen Augen. Minuten vergingen und er schien Angel noch immer nicht bemerkt zu haben. Der Vampir räusperte sich schließlich.

Lindsey schreckte hoch, starrte Angel irritiert an, sprang dann vom Stuhl auf und wich zurück.

„Angel ... ich ... ich hatte dich nicht so früh erwartet ... entschuldige, ich bin nur gerade ... die Fälle ... ich wollte ...“, stammelte er verwirrt.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Angel ruhig nach und versuchte nicht allzu liebevoll und besorgt zu klingen, um Charles keinen Anlass zu geben, sich über das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen Gedanken zu machen.

„Ja richtig. Dein Büro. Ich wollte nicht ... ich meine, das ist nicht so wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst, ich musste nur ... mach das später fertig. Tut mir leid.“ Lindsey schlich sich regelrecht an Angel vorbei aus dem Büro und wich dabei der Hand des Vampirs aus, die dieser behutsam in seine Richtung streckte, um ihn festzuhalten. Angel wandte sich um und folgte ihm.

„Lindsey.“ Keine Reaktion.

Die Tür ging auf und Wesley kam herein. Er übersah Angel und ging direkt auf Lindsey zu, der sich soeben nach oben schleichen wollte. „Lindsey, du hattest Recht. Angel kann keine Lizenz bekommen. Der reinste Papierkrieg. Ausweis, Geburtsurkunde ... was die alles sehen wollen ... Ich habe jetzt eine Partnerlizenz beantragt, das sollte funktionieren. Wir ... Was ist los?“

„Lizenz? Partner? Verträge?“ Angel kam näher. „Okay Leute. Was ist hier los?“

„Angel. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du schon wach bist.“ Wesley blickte ihn an, während Lindsey geradezu zusammenzuckte.

„Ganz offensichtlich. Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, mich endlich aufzuklären?“ Wesleys Blick glitt zu Lindsey, der jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sich umzudrehen oder irgendetwas zu erklären.

„Okay. Uhm ... Wir bringen Angel Investigations endlich wieder zum Laufen“, fing er schließlich an. „Entschuldige, wir wollten nichts über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden, aber Lindsey hatte Recht. Wir haben uns heute Mittag darüber unterhalten. Wolfram und Hart haben uns schon einmal gedroht und wir wollen dem vorbauen. Ich habe heute eine Partnerlizenz beantragt. Das bedeutet, dass ich ebenfalls als Chef der Detektei geführt werde. Leider ging es nicht anders, da man diverse Unterlagen vorlegen muss, die dir fehlen. Das läuft also über meinen Namen, aber der Laden gehört natürlich dir. Gunn arbeitet gerade Verträge für uns alle aus. Wir wollen uns absichern, damit die Klienten nicht ohne zu zahlen abhauen können. Darum das Ganze.“

Angel starrte seine Leute irritiert an. „Himmel! Da schläft man mal ein paar Stunden und hinterher ist der Laden bereits fest in euren Händen. Lindsey ... wo ist er denn?“ Keiner hatte bemerkt, dass Lindsey verschwunden war.


	20. Gewissen

„Okay ... was ist los? Er war heute Morgen schon so seltsam ...“ Angel wandte sich wieder den anderen zu. Charles und Wesley blickten betreten zu Boden.

„Vielleicht hat er ja Angst, dass du wütend bist, weil er die Angelegenheiten von Angel Investigations so einfach in die Hand genommen hat, ohne deine Zustimmung“, schlug Wesley vor. „Aber er hat vollkommen Recht. Ich meine, Wolfram und Hart haben schon einmal versucht, uns wegen fehlender Lizenzen und dergleichen aufzuhalten ...“

„Aber das ist nicht alles, Angel. Ich glaube, er leidet im Moment ziemlich unter einem schlechten Gewissen ...“, meinte Charles schließlich.

„Er tut was?“

„Lindsey hat die Akten geordnet. Dabei ist ihm wohl erst richtig bewusst geworden, was er in seiner Vergangenheit alles getan hat, wie viele Leben er zerstört und genommen hat, im Namen der Firma. Ich denke, es fällt ihm schwer, das hinter sich zu lassen“, erklärte Wesley schließlich.

„Er macht sich selbst fertig. Haben versucht, ihm gut zuzureden, aber das bringt im Moment wohl nicht viel.“ Charles zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Der geht vermutlich vor die Hunde, wenn er nicht bald damit aufhört.“

Angel fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. „Das ist zu früh“, murmelte er.

„Was?“, fragten Charles und Wesley fast gleichzeitig nach.

„Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass es über kurz oder lang passieren würde. Musste fast so kommen. Immerhin hat er sich verändert. Aber ich hätte gedacht, dass es länger dauern würde.“ Angel seufzte. „Ich werde mal nach ihm sehen. Vielleicht kann ich ihm irgendwie helfen.“

„Tu das.“ Die beiden Männer nickten zustimmend. „Viel Glück.“ Angel nickte, leerte seine Tasse und sah Charles fragend an. Dieser nahm die Tasse wortlos entgegen. Dann verschwand Angel die Treppe nach oben. Sie blickten ihm nach.

„Angel weiß, wovon er redet. Ich bin sicher, er kann Lindsey helfen“, murmelte Wesley.

„Bin mir nicht sicher. Der muss selbst einsehen, dass es hinter ihm liegt und er das nicht mehr ändern kann. Angel kann ihm das erklären, aber Lindsey muss es selbst verstehen.“ Charles wirkte betreten. „Er hat mir damals auch geholfen, aber es hat lange gedauert, bis ich einigermaßen damit klar kam. Die Zeit in der Höllendimension der Senior Partner war dabei recht hilfreich, wie ich zugeben muss. Aber ob wir so etwas auch mit Lindsey machen können, wage ich zu bezweifeln.“

„Gunn ...“ Wesley blickte zu Boden. „Ich habe dir das Leben damals auch noch zusätzlich schwer gemacht ... Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte kein Recht dazu.“

„Doch“, widersprach Charles fest. „Das hattest du.“ Sie verfielen in düsteres Schweigen und blickten die Treppe nach oben, wo Angel kurz zuvor verschwunden war.

~*~

„Lindsey? Hey, ich will mit dir reden. Mach auf. Bitte.“ Angel klopfte zum wiederholten Male an die Tür zu Lindseys Zimmer, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob der junge Mann überhaupt dort war. Er konnte ihn nicht hören oder riechen.

„Er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer, Ponce. Was ist überhaupt los? Der Kleine ist vor ein paar Minuten völlig verstört den Gang entlang getaumelt.“ Spike lehnte in der Türe zu seinem Zimmer und beobachtete Angel amüsiert. „Hast du wieder Mist gebaut?“

„Wo ist er hin?“, brauste Angel auf.

„Himmel, was ist dir für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Keine Ahnung. Ist in die Richtung abgedüst.“ Spike wies den Gang entlang. „Wenn ihr euch gezofft habt, lass ihn mal lieber in Ruhe. Sah nicht aus, als wäre er gerade zum Reden aufgelegt. Oder zu sonst etwas.“ Spike grinste spitzbübisch.

„Halt die Klappe Spike!“, fuhr ihn Angel an und stürmte dann den Gang entlang. Spike blickte ihm verwirrt nach und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg nach unten, wo noch immer Wesley und Charles standen und schweigend vor sich hin starrten.

„Oh verdammt. Ist heute brooding day? Hab ich was verpasst? Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht auch noch mitmachen?“ Die beiden starrten ihn nur an. „Was ist denn los, Leute? Nein, vergesst die Frage. Interessiert mich nicht wirklich ...“

„Es ist irgendwie ... Lindsey wurde wohl bewusst, wie viele Leben er auf dem Gewissen hat und er kommt damit scheinbar nicht zurecht“, erklärte Wesley leise.

„Jetzt schon? Junge, der verliert echt keine Zeit. Da müssen wir doch alle mal durch.“ Spike zuckte die Schultern und ging in den kleinen Raum, um sich eine Tasse Blut zu wärmen.

~*~

Angel hatte in der Zwischenzeit in allen Zimmern nach Lindsey gesucht. Er hatte sogar in seinem eigenen Zimmer nachgesehen und auch die Türe zu Lindseys Zimmer geöffnet. Doch er fand den jungen Mann nicht. Nur eine einzige Türe hatte er noch nicht überprüft. Sie führte nicht in ein weiteres Zimmer sondern in eine Besenkammer. Irgendwie kam Angel trotz der Situation nicht umhin und musste schmunzeln. Lindsey schien sich die Sache wirklich zu Herzen zu nehmen. Das war in gewisser Weise durchaus positiv.

Er ging zu der kleinen Kammer und öffnete die Türe langsam. Lindsey war tatsächlich dort. Er saß zusammengekauert in der Dunkelheit, in der hintersten Ecke der Kammer und starrte vor sich hin. Angel betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Lindsey“, sprach er ihn schließlich an. Der junge Mann hob den Kopf. Seine Augen glänzten im einfallenden Schein des Lichtes vom Gang. „Komm da raus“, bat Angel leise. „Es nützt gar nichts, wenn du dich in die Besenkammer hockst. Davon wird es nicht besser. Glaub mir.“ Er streckte Lindsey die Hand entgegen, die dieser jedoch nur anstarrte.

„Ich kann das nicht“, flüsterte er schließlich.

„Doch. Du kannst das. Komm her.“ Angels Stimme war leise und liebevoll. „Lass mich dir helfen. Bitte.“

„Wie willst du mir helfen?“, fragte Lindsey leise.

„Ich weiß, was du durchmachst.“

„Wirklich? Du hattest keine Seele, als du all die Menschen getötet hast. Welche Entschuldigung habe ich?“

„Eine falsche Entscheidung und böser Einfluss“, schlug Angel vor. Lindsey wandte den Blick wieder geradeaus. Er wippte leicht vor und zurück und es zerriss Angel das Herz, ihn so leiden zu sehen.

„Eine falsche Entscheidung, die Dutzenden von Unschuldigen das Leben gekostet hat“, flüsterte Lindsey verstört. „Wo war mein Gewissen, als ich das alles getan habe?“

„Unter Verschluss. Und unter dem Einfluss von viel Alkohol, wenn ich mich recht entsinne.“ Angel betrat die Besenkammer und ging in die Hocke, damit er mit Lindsey fast auf gleicher Augenhöhe war. „Hör zu, Linsy. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es einfach wird oder dass das weg geht. Der Schmerz, die Fragen ... Das was du getan hast, ist ein Teil deiner Vergangenheit, ein Teil von dir und niemand kann das verschwinden lassen. Du musst dich damit abfinden, es akzeptieren und in Zukunft einfach besser machen.“

„Es wird nicht reichen, Leben zu retten, Angel.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, vermutlich nicht. Aber es wird helfen.“

„Ich war ... bin ein Monster. Ein Mörder!“ Fassungslosigkeit dominierte Lindseys Gesichtsausdruck und seinen Tonfall. Eine bittere Erkenntnis, die er einfach nicht schlucken konnte.

„Wir machen alle Fehler. Das ist menschlich. Aber du bereust, was du getan hast. Und das ist gut. Auch das ist menschlich. Du bist ganz gewiss kein Monster. Monster bereuen nicht, sie ändern sich nicht. Sie machen immer weiter, töten und zerstören.“

„Shit.“ Lindsey senkte den Kopf und legte die Stirn auf seine Unterarme. „Hab ganz schön Mist gebaut, was?“, murmelte er verdrossen.

„Jugendsünden.“ Angel lächelte. „Zeit, erwachsen zu werden und Verantwortung zu übernehmen.“

„Ich bin längst kein kleiner Junge mehr, Angel“, maulte Lindsey.

„Wenn ich in meinen 250 Jahren etwas gelernt habe, Linsy. Dann ist es, dass das Leben der meisten Menschen zu kurz ist, als dass sie wirklich erwachsen werden können. Und genau darin liegt das Problem auf dieser Welt. Die meisten Menschen sind wie Kinder, auch wenn sie die Gesellschaft längst als Erwachsene ansieht. Sie sind noch nicht bereit für die Welt, brauchen Führung. Sie machen Fehler, aber sie sehen sie nicht ein, ändern sich nicht. Darum geht es immer weiter bergab. Wir brauchen keine Dämonen und Vampire, um diese Welt und die Menschheit zu zerstören. Das machen die Menschen ganz von selbst.“

„Sehr beruhigend“, meinte Lindsey sarkastisch. „Bin ich in deinen Augen also doch nichts weiter als ein Kind? Fällt das, was wir da in deinem Zimmer gemacht haben dann unter Kinderschändung? Wie kannst du das mit deiner Seele vereinbaren?“ Angel lachte leise.

„Du erholst dich schnell von dem Schock. Jetzt komm endlich. Es gibt weitaus bequemere Orte als die Besenkammer.“ Lindsey lächelte traurig.

„Ich tu nur so als ob“, gab er schließlich zu. „Ist irgendwie schwer verdaulich.“ Doch er nahm endlich Angels Hand und ließ sich von dem Vampir auf die Füße ziehen. Lindsey schwankte kurz, ehe er sich gefasst hatte.

„Wo wir grade von Verdauung reden... hast du heute überhaupt schon etwas gegessen?“, fragte Angel sanft. „Du siehst wirklich furchtbar aus.“

„Mir ist schlecht. Hab wirklich keinen Hunger“, wich Lindsey aus.

„Unsinn. Hast du oder hast du nicht?“ Der Jüngere schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dachte ich mir. Und geschlafen hast du auch nicht wirklich, huh?“ Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. Angel seufzte und strich Lindsey sanft durch die Haare, der es sich nur widerwillig gefallen ließ. „Siehst du? Genau davon rede ich immer. Du brauchst wirklich jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst.“ Lindsey schnaubte nur.

Angel schob den jungen Mann sanft aus der Besenkammer und sie gingen Seite an Seite den Gang entlang. Der Vampir hielt bei seiner Zimmertür an. Unsicher blickte Lindsey den Gang entlang zu seiner eigenen Türe. „Komm rein“, bat Angel sanft. „Ich will diese Nacht ein Auge auf dich haben. Du solltest nicht alleine sein.“ Lindsey nickte schweigend und trat ein. Angel blieb an der Türe stehen. „Mach es dir bequem. Ich komme gleich wieder. Will dir nur erst mal was zum Essen besorgen, dann unterhalten wir uns ... wenn du willst. Oder du versuchst zu schlafen. Das sehen wir dann schon. Bleib einfach nur hier.“ Erneut nickte Lindsey und Angel schloss leise die Türe und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

In der Küche traf er auf Wesley und Gunn, die ebenfalls gerade beim Essen waren.

„Wie geht es ihm?“ Wesley blickte auf.

„Was denkst du? Er hat kaum geschlafen und ich weiß nicht wie lange nichts mehr gegessen. Er ist verstört und verunsichert und ihn plagt das schlechte Gewissen. Es geht ihm vermutlich noch schlechter, als er im Moment aussieht, aber das wird wieder.“ Angel ging an den Kühlschrank und blickte hinein. Er holte ein paar Sachen heraus, kramte einen Teller aus dem Schrank und fing an, belegte Brote zu richten.

„Hoffe, du hast Recht. Aber ich denke mal, wenn ihm jemand helfen kann, dann vermutlich du.“ Angel versteifte sich und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Er wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen.

„Wie meinst du das, Gunn?“

„Na ja. Hast mir auch geholfen. Du bist selbst durch das gegangen und weißt vermutlich am Besten, wovon du redest.“

„So einfach ist es nicht.“ Angel atmete innerlich auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht viel für ihn tun außer aufpassen, dass er nichts Dummes anstellt und sich selbst schadet. Lindsey muss das mit sich selbst ausmachen. Wir können nur da sein, wenn er jemanden braucht.“ Er wandte sich um. „Kann ich auf euch zählen?“ Die beiden nickten.

„Das ist wohl endlich der letzte Beweis, dass er sich wirklich geändert hat.“ Wesley sah Angel fragend an, der nur langsam nickte.

„Ich werde ihn jetzt erst mal zwingen, etwas zu essen. Er macht keinen guten Eindruck auf mich. Wisst ihr, wann er zum letzten Mal gegessen hat?“ Die beiden schüttelten die Köpfe. „Ja, das dachte ich mir.“ Angel seufzte. „Ganz schön viel Arbeit, die wir mit dem neuen Teammitglied haben, was?“

„Ich bin sicher er ist den Aufwand wert.“ Wesley lächelte etwas. „Er erinnert mich an Fred. Wisst ihr noch, wie sie am Anfang ...“ Dann verstummte er. Angel drückte verständnisvoll die Schulter des Briten.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Er brühte noch einen Tee auf und verließ dann mit einem verabschiedenden Nicken die Küche.

~*~

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer ankam, stand Lindsey noch immer genau dort, wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. „Sieht aber nicht sehr bequem aus“, meinte Angel sanft. „Setz dich. Bitte.“ Lindsey tat wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich in den Sessel. Angel kam näher und hielt ihm den Teller mit den belegten Broten hin. „Wusste nicht, was du magst und was nicht. Hab ich dir eben eine kleine Auswahl mitgebracht.“ Der junge Mann starrte auf den Teller, schob ihn dann aber von sich.

„Bin wirklich nicht hungrig“, murmelte er abwehrend.

„Iss. Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas zwischen die Zähne bekommen?“, fragte Angel streng. Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. Der Vampir stellte den Teller auf Lindseys Schoß und setzte sich dann vor ihm auf den Boden. „Linsy, ich werde dich so lange nerven, bis du etwas gegessen hast. Ich kann dich schon verstehen, dass du gerade keinen Appetit hast. Aber das hilft nicht. Du musst etwas essen, sonst brichst du mir hier noch irgendwann völlig zusammen.“ Der Angesprochene seufzte und betrachtete die Brote argwöhnisch, ehe er eines davon aufnahm, es dann aber doch wieder hinlegte.

„Mir ist schlecht Angel. Zwing mich nicht dazu, etwas zu essen. Das kommt nur wieder raus und darauf hab ich jetzt wirklich keinen Bock.“ Er bekam keine Reaktion. „Bitte.“

„Schon mal dran gedacht, dass dir vor Hunger schlecht sein könnte?“, entgegnete der Vampir geduldig. „Einen Bissen. Mehr verlange ich nicht. Probier wenigstens, was dein Magen dazu meint.“ Lindsey weigerte sich noch immer. „Sei nicht kindisch, Linsy. Was hast du vor? Dich zu Tode hungern, um für deine Sünden buße zu tun? Glaub mir, das wird dir gar nichts bringen.“ Seufzend nahm Lindsey das Brot, betrachtete es nachdenklich und biss schließlich hinein. Lustlos kaute er auf dem Miniaturbrocken herum und zwang sich endlich zum Schlucken wobei er wirklich ein Gesicht machte, als würde seine Speiseröhre das bisschen Brot absolut nicht nach unten befördern wollen.

„Ein Maus macht größere Bissen als du“, frotzelte Angel liebevoll und hielt ihm den Tee hin, den Lindsey tatsächlich ohne Widerspruch nahm. Er schlürfte die heiße Flüssigkeit vorsichtig, stellte die Tasse dann neben sich auf die Lehne des Sessels. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Hey, was ist los?“

„Nichts. Ich musste nur an Darla denken. Sie redete davon, dass ihre Seele sie innerlich zerfressen würde. Hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es ihr irgendwann nachfühlen könnte ...“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Darla. Eine meiner größten Sünden. Ich hätte sie nie zurückholen sollen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass sie krank war und danach ... ich konnte sie nicht einfach sterben lassen ... es war falsch, das weiß ich jetzt und ich kann sie nicht einmal um Verzeihung bitten ...“

„Für die Sache hast du schon gebüßt. Ich habe dir die Hand abgeschlagen. Quäle dich nicht wegen Darla.“ Angels Stimme war noch immer sanft.

„Ja.“ Lindsey hob die rechte Hand, betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Die hab ich ja wieder und ein Anderer musste für mich sein Leben geben.“

„Das war nicht deine Schuld. Dafür konntest du nichts.“

„Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist?“ Lindsey sah Angel aufmerksam an. Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe dich dafür gehasst. Ich habe gelitten, die Musik, mein ganzes Leben ... und ich dachte immer, du hättest es nur aus Hass getan und weil du die Schriftrolle unbedingt haben wolltest, weil sie von dir handelte.“

„Und wer sagt, dass das nicht der Grund dafür war?“, fragte Angel sanft.

„Ich.“ Lindsey ließ die Hand endlich sinken. „Du hast deine Chance verworfen um andere zu retten. So selbstlos ... und damals ... ich weiß, du brauchtest sie, um Cordelia ... oh Gott ... Cordelia! Ich hätte sie beinahe getötet und ich habe dich dafür gehasst, dass du sie retten wolltest ... nur weil du ... meine Hand ... ich hätte ... nein.“

Angel war geistesgegenwärtig genug, den Teller von Lindseys Schoß zu nehmen, ehe der plötzlich aufsprang und in Richtung Badezimmer rannte. Strauchelnd stürzte er durch die Tür, dann hörte der Vampir nur noch trockenes Würgen. Angels Magen krampfte sich bei den Geräuschen zusammen und er schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er wusste ja genau, dass kaum genug in Lindseys Magen war, was dieser hätte erbrechen können. Umso mehr schmerzte es ihn, dass das Würgen nicht enden wollte. Seufzend stellte der Vampir den Teller beiseite und erhob sich, ging festen Schrittes in das Badezimmer. Er hatte noch viel Arbeit vor sich.

Lindsey bot ein Bild des Jammers. Angel zog ihn etwas unsanft hoch. „Hör endlich auf, dich selbst so fertig zu machen, Linsy. Davon wirst du dich nicht besser fühlen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Du versinkst in Selbstmitleid und Selbstvorwürfen und das Leben zieht an dir vorbei, ohne dass sich irgendetwas ändert. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich war dort, ich hab das auch gemacht. Jahrelang. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir fehlt dir die Zeit für so etwas. Du musst dir in erster Linie selbst vergeben, damit das besser werden kann.“

„Kannst du das denn?“, fragte Lindsey leise, den Blick gesenkt. „Mir vergeben? All die Dinge, die ich dir angetan habe?“ Er hob den Blick, sah Angel aus glasigen, blauen Augen geradezu flehend und ängstlich an. „Du hast Cordelia geliebt, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, das habe ich. Und ja, das kann ich. Mit Leichtigkeit. Du hast sie mir nicht genommen, Linsy. Ich habe sie geliebt, sie ist weg, ich muss weiter und kann nicht ewig im was-wäre-wenn stecken bleiben. So ist das Leben nun einmal. Menschen kommen und Menschen gehen.“

„Und all die anderen Sachen?“

„Was wäre das?“

„Darla.“

„Vergeben. Du hast dich mit ihr selbst vermutlich mehr gestraft als mich.“

„Der Parasit...“

„Vergessen.“

„Das Ding im Keller der Kanzlei...“

Angel lachte leise. „Dafür hast du genug Buße getan, als dir wochenlang das Herz herausgeschnitten wurde.“

„Hat mich mehr angekratzt, als ich je zugegeben hätte“, gestand Lindsey leise.

„Was war das überhaupt für ein Ding? Habe ich nie herausgefunden.“ Angel sah den Jüngeren neugierig an. Der jedoch zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Etwas, das dich garantierte töten sollte ... ich wollte dich wirklich töten“, flüsterte er beschämt.

„Ich weiß. Aber den Ball kannst du zurückwerfen, Linsy. Ich wollte deinen Tod mindestens genauso sehr. Siehst du? Ich bin auch kein Heiliger. Auch ich mache Fehler.“ Liebevoll strich Angel dem Mann durch die Haare.

„Die vorgetäuschten Visionen? Die Sache mit dem Champion? Dass ich Spike zurück gebracht habe?“, fuhr Lindsey fort. Angel lächelte sanft.

„Da musst du nicht mich um Vergebung bitten. Du hast Spike damit mehr getroffen als mich. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich dir vergeben müsste, Linsy. Hörst du? Nichts.“

„Danke.“ Damit sackte Lindsey nun endgültig zusammen und wäre wohl zu Boden gegangen, hätte ihn Angel nicht bereits festgehalten. Behutsam hob der Vampir den jungen Mann hoch und trug ihn aus dem Bad zurück in sein Zimmer, legte ihn auf dem Bett ab und betrachtete ihn erneut nachdenklich. Lindseys Lider flatterten, als er gegen den Schlaf ankämpfte, der ihn endlich heimsuchen wollte.

„Sch“, murmelte Angel sanft. „Schlaf, Linsy. Schlaf möglichst traumlos.“ Er schälte den völlig übermüdeten Mann aus den Klamotten und deckte ihn liebevoll zu, legte seine eigene Kleidung ab und kroch dann neben Lindsey unter die Decke.


	21. Die Liebe

Charles gähnte müde und blickte dann auf die Uhr. „Denke nicht, dass wir Angel heute noch einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Der wird vermutlich bei Lindsey bleiben und sicherstellen, dass er sich nicht doch noch etwas antut“, murmelte er schließlich. „Ich werde ins Bett gehen. Gute Nacht, Wesley.“ Damit erhob er sich.

„Gute Nacht, Gunn.“ Wesley blickte ebenfalls auf die Uhr. Es war noch nicht allzu spät, doch auch er fühlte sich müde und matt und spielte mit dem Gedanken, ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen. Er stand nach einer Weile auf. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Er sah Illyria durch die Türe treten. Sie blickte sich kurz um und ging dann zielstrebig auf ihn zu. „Illyria. Wo...“ Doch weiter kam er nicht, ehe sie seine Lippen ohne jegliche Vorwarnung mit den ihrigen verschloss.

Es war kein wirklicher Kuss. Nur eine flüchtige Berührung ihrer Lippen, dennoch genug, um Wesley völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen. Er versteifte und versuchte sich von ihr zu lösen. Sie ließ ihn los, legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Erkläre“, verlangte sie ruhig. Wesley starrte sie an und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Lippen, verwirrt, wütend.

„Was...“, fing er an, brach jedoch sofort ab, als sie Anstalten machte, ihn erneut zu küssen. „Hör auf!“, fuhr er sie an.

„Ich dulde keine Befehle von Menschen“, schnappte sie sogleich, wich dann aber doch wieder einen Schritt zurück. „Ich will es dir dennoch durchgehen lassen.“ Wesley wollte schon ein sarkastisches ‚zu gütig’ hervorpressen, hielt sich dann aber doch zurück. „Die Geste“, fing sie erneut an. „Erkläre sie mir.“

„Ein Kuss“, meinte Wesley endlich und es fiel ihm schwer, sich wirklich zu konzentrieren. „Eine ... eine Geste der Zuneigung und Liebe.“

„Menschen küssen sich.“

„Ja. Ja, das ist richtig.“

„Warum?“

„Um sich ihre Liebe und Zuneigung zu zeigen.“ Wesleys Gehirn arbeitete wieder. Fieberhaft. Wie sollte er die Geste eines Kusses einem Wesen begreiflich machen, das von Gefühlen ungefähr so viel Ahnung hatte wie ein Kleinkind von Algebra! „Menschen brauchen das. Sie benötigen ... Beweise, könnte man sagen. Außerdem reagiert der Körper auf die Zuwendung. Es ist schwer, das zu erklären.“

„Dann zeige es mir“, forderte sie mit der ihr eigenen Selbstverständlichkeit.

„Nein!“, wehrte Wesley sofort ab. Vor seinen Augen verwandelte sich Illyria in Fred, sah ihn aus großen Augen fragend an.

„Liebst du mich denn nicht mehr, Wesley? Ich brauche dich.“ Wesley wandte sich rasch ab.

„Hör auf damit, Illyria. Du sollst das nicht tun.“

„Wesley. Was ist denn los? Habe ich irgendetwas getan?“

„Illyria!“, fuhr Wesley sie erneut an. „Sei du selbst!“

„Das kann ich nicht, Wesley. Ich bin in dieser Hülle gefangen.“

„Nenn sie nicht so.“ Der Brite war der Verzweiflung nahe. „Was willst du von mir?“

„Lernen.“

„Lernen? Gefühle sind dir verhasst, du ekelst dich vor ihnen und doch willst du eines davon erforschen? Ausgerechnet die Liebe? Ich bezweifle, dass du je in der Lage sein wirst, sie zu erfahren. Dir ist ja nicht einmal Zuneigung möglich“, herrschte er sie wütend an.

„Du warst es, der gesagt hat, ich müsse lernen, mich in der Welt der Menschen zurecht zu finden.“

„Aber doch nicht so. Du kannst nicht von jemandem verlangen, dich zu lieben und darauf warten, dass dadurch auch du so etwas komplexes wie Liebe erfahren wirst. Das ... so funktioniert das nicht, Illyria.“

„Wie funktioniert es dann?“

„Das kann man nicht erklären. Liebe... sie passiert einfach. Man kann Liebe nicht verlangen oder befehlen. Man kann sie nicht kontrollieren.“

„Du redest wirr.“ Illyria wandte sich ab und entfernte sich von Wesley. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig“, erklärte sie noch ruhig, ehe sie die Treppe nach oben ging. Der Brite blieb reichlich verstört zurück. Minutenlang starrte er ihr noch nach, ehe auch er endlich nach oben in sein Bett ging.

~*~

Angel erwachte, weil Lindsey unruhig wurde. Er wandte sich zu ihm um und betrachtete das junge Gesicht nachdenklich. Der Mann neben ihm wälzte sich friedlos hin und her. Behutsam legte Angel die Hand auf seine Schulter, doch Lindsey schien das nicht weiter zu bemerken. Er murmelte leise im Schlaf, doch es waren nur Wortfetzen und der Vampir konnte dem Gebrabbel keinen wirklichen Sinn abgewinnen.

Ihm war jedoch trotzdem klar, was los war. Lindsey träumte. Von vergangenen Fehlern, die er nun nicht wieder gutmachen konnte. Er beobachtete den jungen Mann noch ein Weilchen, doch als er keinerlei Anstalten machte, sich zu beruhigen sondern noch unruhiger wurde, beschloss Angel, dass es an der Zeit war, ihn zu wecken. Behutsam schüttelte er den Schlafenden. „Linsy, wach auf. Hey!“

Der Angesprochene schreckte mit einem panischen Aufschrei hoch. „Schon gut. Du hast nur geträumt. Es ist alles in Ordnung“, murmelte Angel beruhigend. „Komm her.“ Lindsey starrte ihn etwas verstört an, ließ sich dann wieder zurück sacken und rollte sich in Angels Armen zusammen. „Es wird alles gut, Linsy.“ Der Vampir streichelte dem Anderen liebevoll über die zerzausten Haare. Lindsey schluchzte leise und rollte sich noch enger zusammen, drängte sich in Angels beschützende Umarmung. Der Vampir seufzte leise. Es schmerzte ihn sehr, dass er seinem Gefährten nicht helfen konnte. Doch alles was er tun konnte, war für Lindsey da zu sein, wenn dieser ihn brauchte. So wie in diesem Moment.

Bald darauf hatte sich Lindsey wieder beruhigt und war erneut eingeschlafen. Und auch Angel döste wieder ein. Doch die Nacht blieb unruhig. Immer wieder wiederholten sich die Vorgänge. Lindsey erwachte einmal schreiend, ansonsten weckte ihn Angel aus seinen Träumen, wenn der junge Mann ihm zu unruhig wurde. Es war eine friedlose Nacht für sie beide.

Früh am Morgen erwachte Angel und fuhr hoch, als er bemerkte, dass Lindsey nicht mehr neben ihm war. Dann jedoch vernahm er Geräusche im Bad und legte sich beruhigt wieder hin. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe der Andere zurückkam. Angel wandte sich ihm zu. „Hey.“

„Hey. Entschuldige. Wollte dich nicht wecken“, murmelte Lindsey matt.

„Hast du nicht.“ Angel lächelte sanft. „Bin von selbst wach geworden.“

„Ich meinte letzte Nacht.“ Unschlüssig stand Lindsey zwischen Bett und Badtüre.

„Schon okay.“ Angel hob einladend die Decke an. „Komm wieder ins Bett. Du bist noch nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen.“ Ihm waren die noch immer viel zu dunklen Ringe unter Lindseys Augen nicht entgangen. Lindsey lächelte etwas gequält und kroch wieder unter die Decke.

„Nicht wirklich. Aber schlafen kann ich auch nicht mehr“, murrte er.

„Armes Baby“, schmunzelte Angel und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Lindsey verzog das Gesicht.

„Toll. Gestern war ich wenigstens noch ein Kind. Heute bin ich schon ein Baby. Was für ein großer Schritt zurück in der Entwicklung. Was kommt als nächstes? Sperma?“ Angel lachte, was nur dazu führte, dass Lindsey finster drein schaute und ihm den Rücken zuwandte. „Freut mich, dass ich dich amüsiere“, maulte er gekränkt.

„Och.“ Angel stupste ihn sanft an. „Du amüsierst mich nicht, du bringst mich zum Lachen. Großer Unterschied.“

„Ja klar. Beides ist auf meine Kosten.“

„Ach was.“ Angel legte liebevoll den Arm um Lindsey, doch der rutschte tatsächlich etwas von ihm weg. „Okay. War gemein von mir. Ich bin still. Tut mir leid, Linsy.“ Er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes.

„Mein Name ist immer noch Lindsey“, murrte der.

„Ich nenn dich immer Linsy und normalerweise stört es dich nicht.“

„Nur weil ich nichts sage heißt das nicht, dass ich es mag.“

„Lin. Ernsthaft. Ich will dir ja helfen. Wirklich. Sag mir nur, wie.“ Angel hatte längst erkannt, dass es kein Spiel war und sein Partner tatsächlich äußerst übel gelaunt war. Lindsey seufzte leise.

„Ich weiß. Nur weiß ich es selbst nicht so ganz.“ Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah Angel aus diesen tiefgründigen, blauen Augen an. Der Vampir strich dem Jüngeren ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und nickte leicht.

„Musst wirklich mal richtig ausschlafen.“

„M-hm.“ Lindsey sah ihn weiterhin an. „Angel ...“

„Hm?“ Ein fragender Blick.

„Ich habe Angst davor, die Augen zu schließen.“

„Ja. Ich weiß. Angst, einzuschlafen. Wenn du schläfst, kommen die Träume. Die Gesichter derer, denen du Schaden zugefügt hast.“ Lindsey wandte den Blick ab, starrte zur Seite.

„Ich habe Angst, dass das nie aufhören wird“, gestand er leise.

„Du musst deine Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen, nach vorne blicken.“

„Ich weiß. Aber im Moment will ich einfach nur schlafen, verstehst du?“ Angel nickte langsam. Ein seltsames Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht und er beugte sich hinüber, um Lindsey zu küssen. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss eher lustlos.

„Mir würde da schon was einfallen“, meinte der Vampir, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. „Was dich auf andere Gedanken bringt und dich angenehm müde macht.“ Er zwinkerte leicht.

„Glaub nicht, dass ich dazu in Stimmung bin“, murmelte Lindsey abweisend.

„Ich rede nicht von Sex“, nuschelte Angel, während er sanfte Küsse auf Lindseys Brust hauchte. „Deine armen Muskeln.“ Er leckte sanft über Lindseys Brustwarze, während seine Hände den anderen Mann liebevoll streichelten, seine Haut liebkosten. Lindsey lächelte etwas.

„Fühlt sich aber genau danach an“, murmelte er, die Gedanken noch immer bei seiner Vergangenheit, während sein Körper auf Angels Liebkosungen reagierte. Seine Brustwarzen wurden hart und er keuchte gepresst, als Angel anfing zu saugen und zärtlich zu knappern. Der junge Mann versuchte den Vampir von sich zu drücken.

„Angel. Nicht ...“, widersprach er halbherzig als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine Gedanken davon drifteten. Der Vampir ließ kurz von ihm ab, richtete sich auf und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Ein paar Fehler bedeuten nicht, dass du zwanghaft immer darüber nachdenken musst, Sweetheart. Und sie verbieten nicht, dass du in deinem Leben auch mal Spaß hast“, meinte er sanft. „Lass dich fallen.“

Lindsey war bereits im Begriff genau das zu tun, wie ihm bewusst wurde. Er richtete sich halb auf, nach Angels Lippen dürstend und der Vampir verstand und küsste ihn zärtlich, während seine Hand über Lindseys Körper nach unten wanderte. Dieser keuchte, als Angel seine Shorts erreichte und darunter glitt, seine empfindsamste Stelle sanft berührte. Längst hatte er begriffen, was der Vampir vorhatte und versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren tatsächlich nachzugeben und sich fallen zu lassen. Er war noch immer der Meinung, dass es nicht richtig war.

„Leg dich hin“, flüsterte Angel und drückte leicht gegen Lindseys Brust, der dem Drängen schließlich gehorchte. Der Vampir kam erneut nach oben und küsste den jungen Mann, während er die Shorts nach unten zog. „Nicht denken“, befahl er abschließend, ehe er sich wieder nach unten bewegte, wobei ihm nicht entging, dass sein Gefährte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen leckte.

Der Befehl war leicht zu befolgen, denn Lindseys Denken setzte ohnehin aus, als Angel seine volle Länge mit sanften Küssen bedachte, was dazu führte, dass letzten Endes sämtliches verfügbares Blut in seinem Körper nach unten rauschte. Der Vampir ließ sich Zeit. Er hatte vor, Lindsey wirklich müde zu machen und das ging am Besten, wenn er den Höhepunkt hinauszögerte. Er massierte Lindsey, bedachte ihn mit feurigen Küssen und wartete mit dem nächsten Schritt, bis der junge Mann ihn nahezu anbettelte. Lindseys Hand hatte sich in sein Haar gegraben, versuchte mit sanfter Gewalt, Angel zu dirigieren. Endlich folgte der Vampir dem Drängen und nahm Lindseys Männlichkeit zwischen die Lippen.

Der junge Mann stöhnte ungehalten, versuchte, Angel weiter nach unten zu ziehen, so dass er ihn tiefer in seiner weichen Mundhöhle aufnehmen musste. Dieser jedoch dachte gar nicht daran, sich Lindseys Rhythmus aufzwingen zu lassen. Noch nicht. Die Muskeln in seinem Nacken spannten sich und mühelos konnte der Vampir dem Drängen des jüngeren Mannes entgegen halten. Lindsey Becken ruckte nach oben, doch Angel hielt ihn fest, drückte ihn auf die Matratze zurück.

Bald hatten sie einen Punkt erreicht, an dem Lindsey nicht mehr weiter konnte. Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Haut und seine Hand griff mittlerweile derartig grob in Angels Haare, dass es dem Vampir ernsthaft wehtat. Der junge Mann wand sich wimmernd. Mit rauer Stimme keuchte er Angels Namen, bat ihn auf diese Weise um Erlösung. Und endlich gab der Vampir nach, ließ Lindsey los, so dass dieser sich mit ihm bewegen konnte, nahm ihn tiefer in seinem Mund auf.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später kam Lindsey. Seine Muskeln krampften, schüttelten seinen gesamten Körper, ehe seine Hand endlich losließ und matt aus Angels Haaren glitt. Der Vampir ließ ihn langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten und richtete sich dann wieder auf. Katzenhaft bewegte er sich nach oben, küsste Lindsey sanft und nahm ihn dann behutsam in die Arme.

„Das war Folter“, keuchte Lindsey matt und atemlos. Er lächelte dankbar. Angel grinste wissend. Nur wenige Augenblicke später war der junge Mann eingeschlafen. Der Vampir blieb noch bei ihm, bis er sicher war, dass er tatsächlich tief und traumlos schlief. Dann begab er sich nach unten.

~*~

„Ich kann versuchen, es dir zu erklären, Illyria. Aber ich werde es dir ganz gewiss nicht zeigen. Warum suchst du dir nicht jemand anderes?“

„Das ist inakzeptabel.“

„Dein Wunsch ist für mich inakzeptabel.“

„Warum? Erkläre“, forderte Illyria mit herrischer Stimme. „Du hast Gefühle für ... Sie. Du kannst sie haben. Mir liegt nicht daran, dass du mich liebst. Ich will die Liebe nur kennen lernen.“

„Um Liebe kennen zu lernen musst du sie selbst erfahren. Es nützt nichts, eine Lüge zu lieben und genau das wäre es. Winifred Burkle ist tot und damit muss ich leben. Ich will nicht, dass du sie zum Schein zurückbringst. Du bist nicht Fred und du wirst es niemals sein.“

„Dennoch hast du Gefühle. Ich spüre sie.“

„Faszination, Illyria. Keine Liebe.“ Wesley seufzte. Er versuchte nun schon seit einer Stunde der Dämonin begreiflich zu machen, was er empfand. Das Problem war, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte oder einfach nicht glauben wollte. Erneut wandte er sich ihr zu und stand direkt vor Fred. „Hör auf damit!“, brüllte er sie wütend an.

„Wes ... was hast du denn? Freust du dich gar nicht, mich zu sehen?“

„Winifred Burkle ist tot.“ Wesleys Stimme zitterte merklich. „Aus meinen Augen.“

„Ich nehme keine Befehle von dir entgegen.“ Sie war wieder Illyria. In Erscheinung und Verhalten. Wesley schwieg eisern. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht begreifen würde und eine wütende Illyria war ihm bei weitem lieber als eine, die seine Liebe befehlen wollte. Schritte erklangen und die Dämonin wandte sich zur Treppe um.

„Wir werden das fortsetzen“, erklärte sie schließlich und kehrte ihm den Rücken, verschwand durch die Türe ins Tageslicht.


	22. Schicksal und Vergangenheit

„Wesley, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst reichlich aufgebracht aus.“ Angel wich vorsichtig den Strahlen der Sonne aus, die durch die Türe einfielen und stand schließlich vor dem Briten, betrachtete ihn abschätzend.

„Natürlich“, murmelte dieser rasch und wandte sich ab.

„Du bist ein schlechter Lügner, Wes. Was ist los?“

„Nichts, was ich nicht wieder in den Griff bekommen könnte, Angel. Danke. Aber ich komme zurecht.“ Angel zog die Augenbrauen hoch, verkniff sich jedoch das sarkastische ‚ja klar’, welches ihm auf der Zunge lag. „Wie geht es Lindsey?“

„Besser, denke ich. Zumindest schläft er endlich. Wir werden sehen, wie er sich fühlt, wenn er aufwacht. Solche Dinge brauchen Zeit.“

„Natürlich.“

„Wesley ....“

„Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge erledigen. Wegen Angel Investigations. Ich ... uhm ... Ich bin dann in der Stadt unterwegs.“ Wesley ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an Angel vorbei und marschierte festen Schrittes Richtung Türe.

„Okay. Bis später.“ Der Brite nickte knapp und verschwand. Angel seufzte leise, ehe er sich dem kleinen Nebenraum zuwandte um sich eine Tasse Blut zu wärmen. Dort traf er auf Charles.

„Hey, Gunn.“

„Angel.“ Charles hob den Kopf und nickte ihm knapp zu.

„Weißt du, was mit Welsey los ist?“

„Nicht genau.“ Der junge Mann seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. „Illyria“, meinte er knapp und beobachtete wie Angel eine Tasse mit Blut füllte.

„Was ist mit ihr?“

„Sie hat sich wohl in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie menschliche Gefühle erfahren muss um die Menschen besser zu verstehen.“

„Das ist doch eigentlich gut, oder irre ich mich? Immerhin versucht sie zu verstehen ...“

„Sie will Liebe lernen.“

„Oh.“

„Und sie hat sich Wes ausgesucht, um dieses Gefühl zu erforschen.“

„Oh.“ Angel nahm die Tasse aus der Mikrowelle. „Nicht gut.“

„Nein.“

„Warum ausgerechnet Wes?“

„Vermutlich wegen Fred. Er ... ich weiß nicht, ob man das so sagen kann, aber er ist wohl anfällig ... für ... nun ja.“ Stille senkte sich über die beiden, während Angel die Tasse leerte, finster vor sich hin brütend.

„Armer Wes“, murmelte er schließlich. Erneutes Schweigen.

„Hey, wegen der Verträge ... ich wollte da ein paar Dinge mit dir absprechen“, wechselte Charles schließlich das Thema. „Hast du Zeit?“

„Wüsste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte.“ Angel grinste etwas. „Ist helllichter Tag und ich bin selbst nicht so ganz fit.“ Er setzte sich zu Charles an den Tisch und dieser erklärte ihm, was er bislang gemacht hatte.

~*~

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst, Gunn. Mir schwirrt der Schädel.“ Charles grinste.

„Kein Kunststück. Die haben mir das ganze Wissen einfach ins Gehirn gestopft, du erinnerst dich?“ Er raffte die Blätter zusammen und stapelte sie fein säuberlich. „Lassen wir das für den Moment. Wir sind fast fertig. Ein Tag mehr oder weniger wird uns nicht schaden. Was meinst du?“

„Wohl kaum.“ Angel warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war weit über Mittag hinaus. „Grundgütiger!“, entfuhr es ihm. „Mir war nicht klar, dass es schon so spät ist.“

„Ja, die Zeit ist schnell vergangen.“ Charles streckte sich. „Was hältst du von etwas Training? Ich gerate langsam außer Übung. Viel zu ruhig.“ Angel nickte.

„Kann nicht schaden. Die Sonne ist jetzt auch weg. Wir können in der Lobby trainieren.“

„Cool.“ Gunn stand auf und brachte die Entwürfe für die Verträge in das Büro. Als er zurückkam, stand Angel bereits in der Lobby. „Los geht’s!“, meinte der Mensch munter und griff Angel sofort an.

~*~

„Sieh an. Wenigstens haben ein paar von euch den Weltuntergang überlebt.“ Angel fuhr herum, sah den nächsten Angriff nicht, den Charles vornahm und ging von dem jungen Mann gegen den Kopf getroffen zu Boden.“

„Shit. Angel! Es tut mir leid, aber du hast ... oh. Hallo.“

„Connor!“ Der Vampir rappelte sich auf. „Was machst du hier?“

„Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen“, meinte der Junge sarkastisch und trat näher. „Ich hatte ja erwartet, mal ein Lebenszeichen von dir zu bekommen, wenn du den Weltuntergang überlebst.“ Fast klang sein Sohn anklagend. Angel senkte betroffen den Blick. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Connor aus dem Gebäude von Wolfram und Hart geschickt hatte und dass er ihn dort zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Alles bestens.“ Connor zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Du warst verletzt, als ...“ Der Junge machte eine wegwerfende Geste und lachte.

„Du kennst mich doch. So leicht lasse ich mich nicht außer Gefecht setzen.“ Angel nickte.

„Tut mir leid, Connor. Es war ... alles ziemlich durcheinander ... nach dem Kampf und wegen ...“ Er seufzte. „Ich habe völlig vergessen, dass ich dir vielleicht mal eine Nachricht zukommen lassen sollte. Entschuldige.“

„Schon gut.“ Erneut zuckte er die Schultern. „Ist nicht so als wäre ich krank vor Sorge gewesen. Hab mich nur gewundert.“ Er betrachtete Charles und Angel und grinste. „Darf ich mitspielen?“

~*~

Während sie trainierten, erzählte Angel seinem Sohn von einigen Problemen, die sie gehabt hatten, von dem Kampf in der Gasse und von ihrem Plan, Angel Investiagations wieder aufleben zu lassen. Charles war eher ruhig, seine Angriffe wurden etwas verbissener.

Keiner der drei achtete besonders auf die Zeit oder ihre Umgebung. Vor allem entging Angel trotz seiner feinen Ohren, was im oberen Stockwerk vor sich ging. Er nahm nichts wahr außer Charles und Connor, konzentrierte sich auf die Angriffe.

„Wenn ihr mit Spielen fertig seid, würdest du dann mal nach deinem Schoßhündchen sehen, Angel?“ Erneut wandte sich Angel irritiert um, vernachlässigte seine Deckung und ging zu Boden, als sich Connors Faust mit voller Wucht in seinen Magen grub.

„Mann, daran solltest du wirklich arbeiten.“ Connor hielt ihm die Hand hin und half Angel wieder auf die Füße. „Du kannst dich doch nicht so ablenken lassen, mitten im Kampf. Wie hast du all die Jahre überlebt, huh?“

„Entschuldige. Es ist nur ... was hast du gesagt, Spike?“ Wütend starrte er den blonden Vampir an.

„Ich sagte: wenn ihr mit Spielen fertig seid ...“

„Ja, ich hab es gehört. Aber was soll das heißen?“

„Soll heißen, dass ich nur schon wach bin, weil Lindsey da oben wie ein Besinnungsloser herumbrüllt. Dachte, das würde dich womöglich interessieren. Vielleicht solltest du nach ihm sehen ...“

„Verdammt!“ Angel wartete gar nicht auf weitere Kommentare des Vampirs. Er hetzte an ihm vorbei die Treppe nach oben.“

„Wer ist Lindsey?“, erkundigte sich Connor bei den anderen.

~*~

Angel hetzte den Gang entlang und Spike hatte Recht gehabt. Lindseys Schreie waren kaum zu überhören. Er stürmte in sein Zimmer und wusste sofort, was los war. Der junge Mann krümmte sich auf dem Bett, beide Hände an die Schläfen gepresst, das Gesicht verzerrt vom Schmerz. Angel eilte zu ihm und nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Lindsey. Ich bin hier. Es wird alles gut“, murmelte er beruhigend.

„Angel!“, presste Lindsey hervor. „Gott sei dank.“ Erneut krampften seine Muskeln und er krümmte sich noch etwas mehr zusammen.

„Was siehst du?“, flüsterte Angel behutsam.

„Ein Mädchen... eine junge Frau. Blond... sie geht eine Straße entlang... Angst, nein Panik in ihrem Blick... sie... oh verdammt.“

„Welche Straße. Kannst du das erkennen?“ Lindsey schien sich zu konzentrieren. Er stöhnte gepresst.

„In der Nähe von Wolfram und Hart“, murmelte er schließlich und wurde dann ruhiger.

„Was passiert? Wird sie angegriffen?“ Lindsey blinzelte, richtete sich dann auf und drückte sich von Angel weg.

„Kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich denke ja. Es ist ... komische Vision.“ Erneut drückte er die Handballen gegen die Schläfen. „Hast du ein Aspirin?“, murmelte er schließlich und sah Angel aus glasigen, geröteten Augen an.

„Ich bin sicher, ich kann was auftreiben.“

„Hab das Gefühl, diese verdammten Visionen werden mit jedem Mal länger.“ Lindsey lächelte gequält.

„Das Gefühl hab ich auch.“ Angel strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.

„Okay. Du besorgst mir ein Aspirin oder sonst etwas gegen den Schmerz, ich geh duschen und mich anziehen. Bin in zehn Minuten unten.“

„Lindsey ...“

„Keine Debatten, Angel. Bitte. Ich muss mit, das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Ich hab sie gesehen und selbst wenn ich dir die Frau beschreibe, kannst du nicht sicher sein, dass du sie finden wirst.“

„Was hast du gesehen?“

„Sie geht die Straße entlang, panisch, rennt fast. Danach sehe ich nur noch ein Monster oder einen Dämon oder sonst etwas. Groß und mit verdammt scharfen Zähnen.“ Lindsey verstummte und schloss die Augen. „Angel. Wir müssen ihr helfen.“

„Zehn Minuten.“ Angel seufzte, drückte einen flüchtigen Kuss auf Lindseys Stirn und verließ den Raum.

~*~

„Angel was ist los?“ Charles empfing den Vampir mit besorgtem Blick, während Connor etwas verwirrt wirkte und Spike mit einer Tasse in der Hand reichlich teilnahmslos und gelangweilt auf der Sitzgruppe herumlümmelte.

„Lindsey hatte eine Vision. Wir müssen einer jungen Frau helfen.“ Er ging etwas unschlüssig in Richtung Büro, blieb stehen und wandte sich wieder um. „Haben wir Aspirin oder sonstige Schmerzmittel im Haus?“

„Uhm ... bestimmt. Lass mich mal suchen ...“ Charles verschwand. Angel wandte sich Connor zu.

„Danke für deinen Besuch Connor, aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt nach Hause gehst.“

„Wie meinen?“

„Wir müssen arbeiten.“

„Ich kann euch helfen.“ Connor verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Angel an. „Und das weißt du.“

„Nicht heute, Connor.“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Angel, ich ...“

„Ich sagte: Nicht heute!“ Angel verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust. „Hör zu. Wir wissen noch nichts Genaues und haben keine Ahnung, was uns dort draußen erwartet. Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt, also gehst du nach Hause.“

„Du und dein Beschützerinstinkt.“ Lindsey kam die Treppen herunter. Er war blass, machte ansonsten aber einen recht munteren Eindruck. Er kam näher und streckte Connor die Hand hin. „Ich bin Lindsey. Connor, nehme ich an? Ich finde, du solltest öfter mal vorbeikommen. Dann hat Angel wenigstens jemand anderes zum bemuttern und sich Sorgen machen und ich kann mal frei atmen.“ Er grinste. Angel hingegen starrte ihn finster an.

„Du gibst mir genug Grund zur Sorge für drei Personen. Und jetzt kommt endlich, bevor wir zu spät kommen.“

„War nett, dich getroffen zu haben, Connor.“ Lindsey wandte sich um, machte ein gespielt wehleidiges Gesicht. „Krieg ich wenigstens noch ein Aspirin, bevor wir Hals über Kopf losstürmen, Daddy?“

„Brauchst du offensichtlich nicht. Und überhaupt soll ich mir ja nicht so viele Sorgen machen“, knurrte Angel und ging los. Lindsey rollte die Augen zur Decke, was außer Angel alle sahen. Spike beobachtete die Szene interessiert und fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Charles und Connor etwas bemerken würden. In dem Moment kam ersterer auch zurück, in seiner Hand ein Glas Wasser und ein Pillendöschen.

„Nicht grad Aspirin, aber sollte auch helfen. Cordy hat das Zeug auch genommen. Ist also Visions-geprüft“, meinte er schulterzuckend und reichte Lindsey beides.

„Danke.“ Der junge Mann spülte rasch eine Tablette hinunter und stellte das Glas ab. „Gehen wir. Eine arme Seele wartet darauf, von uns gerettet zu werden.“

„Schwing keine Reden, komm!“, knurrte Angel von draußen herein.

„Soll ich mitkommen?“

„Nein, Gunn. Bleib bitte hier und pass auf, dass uns Connor nicht folgt. Wir sind hoffentlich bald zurück. Spike, komm in die Gänge.“ Spike gehorchte nur murrend und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Als Lindsey zu Angel aufschloss – wobei er ein Stück laufen musste, um den Vampir wieder einzuholen, der ziemlich rasch ging – starrte ihn dieser einen Moment finster an. „Was sollte das?“, zischte er. Lindsey lächelte.

„Versuche nur wieder ganz der Alte zu werden.“

„Schön.“

„Komm schon Angel. Du musst zugeben, dass du übertreibst.“ Angel öffnete den Mund, doch Lindsey stoppte seine Tirade mit einer raschen Geste. „Ich finde es ehrlich schön, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Aber nicht 24/7, verstehst du?“ Erneut öffnete Angel den Mund. „Ja, ich weiß, im Vergleich zu dir bin ich noch sehr jung und außerdem sehr zerbrechlich, weil ich ein Mensch bin ...“, leierte Lindsey herunter. „Aber ich brauche trotzdem keinen Vater mehr, okay?“ Der Vampir schloss den Mund, grübelte.

„Und was brauchst du dann?“, murrte er finster.

„Einen Freund?“, schlug Lindsey vor.

„Nicht lieber einen Lover?“, mischte sich Spike ein.

„Wir nehmen das Auto“, wechselte Angel das Thema und zog einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

~*~

Bald darauf erreichten sie die Kanzlei und Angel parkte das Auto ein paar Straßen weiter. „Irgendwas Vertrautes, in dieser Gegend?“ Angel wandte sich zu Lindsey um, der von Spike gnadenlos auf den Rücksitz gedrängt worden war. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Okay. Sehen wir uns um.“ Die drei stiegen aus. Angel nahm völlig unbewusst wieder seinen Platz dicht neben Lindsey ein, der dies mit einem leisen Seufzen quittierte. Dann schloss der junge Mann die Augen.

„Okay ... da waren Ampeln“, murmelte er nachdenklich. „Aber kein Straßenname ... verdammt.“

„Ganz ruhig. Wir finden sie.“

„Eine Tür. Glastüre, sehr groß ... wie beim ... ein Hotel vielleicht.“

„Du hast hier gearbeitet, Cowboy. Du solltest die Gegend hier doch kennen wie deine Westentasche“, knurrte Spike. Lindsey sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ganz recht, Spike. **_Gearbeitet_**. Ich kam früh morgens in die Kanzlei und ich ging nachts wieder. Nicht unbedingt so, als hätte ich meine nicht vorhandene Mittagspause damit verbracht, die Gegend zu durchstreifen.“

„Kommt“, schritt Angel in den beginnenden Kampf ein und wandte sich einer Seitenstraße zu. „War wohl nicht die Hauptstraße hier, huh?“

„Nein.“ Lindsey setzte sich in Bewegung, allerdings in eine andere Richtung als Angel sie eingeschlagen hatte. Die Vampire folgten ihm schweigend. „Da! Die Fassade war in meiner Vision. Dort entlang.“ Lindseys Schritte wurden schneller. „Hier ist es.“

„Ich seh’ niemanden.“ Spike knurrte finster vor sich hin.

„Vielleicht sind wir nur zu früh“, lenkte Angel ein.

„Oder zu spät“, murmelte Lindsey düster.

„Sag das nicht. Wir... Lindsey!“ Angels Hand schlug gegen Lindseys Brust, fester als beabsichtigt. „Da!“ Der Angesprochene wandte sich um.

„Das ist sie!“, entfuhr es ihm. Die drei gingen vorsichtig und nach allen Seiten blickend in die Straße hinein und auf die junge Frau zu. Sie hatten sie beinahe erreicht, da drehte sie sich mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei um.

„Nina?!“ Angel starrte sie überrascht an.


	23. Werwolf Nina

„Angel?“ Sie lächelte erleichtert, doch der gehetzte Ausdruck kehrte sofort wieder in ihr Gesicht zurück. „Oh Gott, Angel! Hilf mir!“

„Das werde ich, Nina.“ Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und Angel drückte sie beschützend an sich. Lindsey beobachtete die Szene mit Argwohn.

„Angel, ich war bei Wolfram und Hart, aber die wollten mir nicht helfen, sie haben mich weggeschickt. Ich weiß nicht, wohin... Bitte!“ Ihr Blick glitt in den Himmel und Angels Augen weiteten sich.

„Verdammt! Die Nacht vor Vollmond. Oh Nina, es tut mir so leid... ich habe überhaupt nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass...“

„Ja. Schön. Herzerweichend. Wir sollten schleunigst hier verschwinden“, mischte sich Spike in die Widersehensszene.

„Ja. Und zwar bevor das Monster hier auftaucht.“ Lindsey sah sich nach allen Seiten um.

„Das Monster ist schon da, Sweetie.“ Spike grinste frech und lachte richtig, als Lindsey sich alarmiert um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Sehr witzig, Spike“, blaffte er ihn an. Spike hielt Lindsey fest, drehte ihn in Richtung Nina und deutete auf sie.

„Ja, das ist das Mädchen aus meiner Vision und sie wird...“

„Werwolf, Cowboy. **_Sie_** ist das Monster aus deiner Vision.“

„Oh Shit.“ Lindsey wich zurück.

„Angel, ich will niemanden gefährden. Hilf mir“, flehte Nina mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Wir bringen dich ins Hotel.“ Der Vampir packte das Mädchen etwas grob und zog sie mit sich. Spike und Lindsey folgten. Nina knurrte plötzlich und alle wichen wieder etwas zurück.

„Es ist zu spät!“ Erneut blickte sie in den Himmel, wo der Mond gerade aufging. „Nein!“

Vor den Augen der anderen fing Nina an, sich zu verwandeln.

„Oh oh. Das gibt Ärger.“ Lindsey beobachtete fasziniert, wie die junge Frau sich vor seinen Augen in ein Monster verwandelte. Die Sache schien außerdem äußerst unangenehm zu sein. Nina brüllte und knurrte, schien ihren Körper nicht mehr in der Gewalt zu haben.

„Lindsey, verschwinde!“ Angel stieß ihn in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Was?“

„Ich meine es ernst. Fahr zum Hotel zurück“, herrschte ihn der Vampir an. „Gib Gunn bescheid. Wir müssten noch eine Betäubungspistole im Schrank haben. Die brauchen wir dringend. Und stellt sicher, dass der Käfig im Keller noch etwas taugt und vor allem, dass er offen ist. Wir müssen sie einsperren.“ Der junge Mann verstand, obgleich ihm nicht wohl war, bei dem Gedanken, Angel und Spike mit der Bestie allein zu lassen, doch ihm war auch klar, dass er der verletzlichste in diesem Gespann war und wohl eher im Weg stehen würde. Er nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Sei vorsichtig!“, rief er über die Schulter zurück und rannte dann endgültig los. Hinter sich hörte er das Heulen des Werwolfs, der sich in Bewegung setzte, um ihn zu jagen und Lindseys Herzschlag schoss nach oben. Doch Angel und Spike hielten ihm den Rücken frei und er erreichte das Auto, ohne zuvor von dem Wesen in Stücke gerissen zu werden. Er fuhr sofort los, achtete jedoch darauf, nicht zu schnell zu fahren, um nicht etwa von der Polizei aufgehalten zu werden.

Er erreichte das Hotel kurz darauf und stürmte hinein. „Gunn, Wesley oder sonst wer! Irgendwer hier?“ Doch er bekam keine Reaktion. „Leute!“ Lindsey brüllte das halbe Hotel zusammen, ehe er Schritte hörte. Hastige Schritte.

„Was ist los?“ Es war Charles, der die Stufen herunterstürmte, dicht gefolgt von Wesley.

„Die Vision. Das Mädchen, das ich gesehen habe... sie ist ein Werwolf. Angel kennt sie und er will sie im Keller in den Käfig sperren.“ Lindseys Stimme überschlug sich fast, bei dem Versuch möglichst schnell möglichst viel zu berichten. „Ich brauche eine Betäubungspistole. Schnell. Sie hat sich bereits verwandelt. Keine Ahnung, wie lange Angel und Spike das Biest im Zaum halten können...“

„Nina?“ Wesley eilte an ihm vorbei zu dem Schrank.

„Voll vergessen, das Mädel. Verdammt aber auch. Blöde Sache...“ Charles eilte in den Keller.

„Ich kann die Pistole nicht finden.“ Welsey wandte sich wieder um. „Hat Angel gesagt, wo sie sein müsste?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der Käfig ist offen und sollte sie für diese Nacht noch halten können... Aber er ist etwas runtergekommen.“ Charles kam wieder nach oben. In der Zwischenzeit durchsuchte Wesley das Büro, doch erneut kam er mit leeren Händen zurück.

„Aufklärung, Leute. Wer ist sie?“

„Nina. Sie wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen und Angel half ihr, damit klar zu kommen...“

„Kam jeden Monat vorbei und hat sich von uns einsperren lassen. Und ganz nebenbei den Chef um den Finger gewickelt.“ Charles grinste, doch sein Gesicht wurde rasch wieder ernst. „Wo ist die verdammte Waffe? Wir können sie doch nicht umbringen!“

„Wirklich nicht. Vermutlich kam sie wie immer zur Kanzlei, nur dass wir nicht mehr dort waren und ihr Wolfram und Hart die Hilfe verwehrt hat. Passt gewiss nicht in die Firmenpolitik...“ Wesleys Blick verfinsterte sich bei seinen Worten.

„Eigentlich ganz im Gegenteil.“ Lindsey grübelte kurz nach. Charles’ Anmerkung, dass Nina Angel um den Finger gewickelt hatte, schmerzte ihn mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte. Darüber jedoch, und über die Bedeutung der Worte, wollte er sich erst später Gedanken machen. „Ein Werwolf, der in ihrer Schuld steht... das wäre ganz nach ihrem Geschmack. Mich wundert, dass sie sie nicht gleich gefangen genommen haben...“

„Können wir darüber debattieren, wenn wir das Mädel hinter Schloss und Riegel haben?“, maulte Charles. Die beiden anderen nickten und alle drei stürmten in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon. Doch auch zehn Minuten später hatten sie die Waffe noch nicht gefunden und Lindsey wurde langsam unruhig.

„Können wir sie nicht irgendwie anders außer Gefecht setzen?“, wandte er sich an Wesley. „Wir finden das Ding ja doch nicht.“

„Wenn wir sie töten wollen, gewiss. Aber wir wollen Nina lebend einsperren. Das wird nahezu unmöglich, so lange sie bei vollem Bewusstsein ist...“

„Könnten wir vielleicht...“

Mit lautem Krachen flog die Türe auf und unterbrach Lindsey. Die drei wirbelten herum und starrten Illyria an, die eintrat. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein haariges, großes Etwas. Angel und Spike folgten ihr.

„Die Suche nach der Pistole könnt ihr euch sparen. Illyria hat sie einfach ausgeknockt.“ Spike grinste. Beide Vampire sahen wüst aus. „Weiß nicht, wie lange wir sie noch hätten halten können...“ Illyria ließ den Werwolf einfach fallen und Angel stürzte an ihr vorbei zu dem bewusstlosen Wesen.

„Bist du von Sinnen? Wir wollen ihr nicht alle Knochen brechen, Illyria!“, fauchte er sie an und Lindseys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, ebenso wie sein Herz.

„Du hast Gefühle für dieses Monster.“ Illyria betrachtete Angel mit schief gelegtem Kopf. „Erbärmlich.“ Dann ging sie an ihnen vorbei zu Wesley. „Erkläre“, verlangte sie wieder einmal.

„Was?“

„Spike hat gesagt, was uns angreift und versucht, uns zu töten ist ein Feind und darf eliminiert werden. Das Ding...“ sie deutete auf den Werwolf „hat uns angegriffen, doch ich durfte es nicht töten. Warum?“

„Das, kleine Shiva, ist ein Schaf im Wolfspelz. Sie ist nur ein junges Mädchen und hat keine Kontrolle über den Werwolf. Aber sobald die Sonne aufgeht, ist sie wieder ein zerbrechliches kleines Ding und obendrein jemand, den wir kennen und lieben. Darum darfst du sie nicht töten.“ Spike nahm Wesley die Arbeit ab.

„Kompliziert“, war Illyrias einziger Kommentar. „Ihr habt zu viele Regeln. Das behagt mir nicht.“

„Du wirst sie lernen und verstehen“, versuchte Wesley einzulenken. „Es braucht nur Zeit.“

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Angel den Werwolf wieder vom Boden hochgehoben und ging in Richtung Keller.

„Wie sieht es mit dem Käfig aus?“

„Sollte halten.“ Charles eilte hinüber und öffnete die Türe erneut. „Zumindest für eine Nacht.“

„Na, wer weiß, wann sie wieder aufwacht. Illyria hat ordentlich drauf gekloppt, bevor wir sie aufhalten konnten“, grinste Spike. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Nina morgen grün und blau ist.“

„Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie keine bleibenden Schäden davon trägt.“ Angels Blick hätte jeden anderen das Fürchten gelehrt. Doch Illyria zeigte sich gänzlich unberührt. Der Vampir verschwand in der Tür und gleich darauf hörten die anderen das Geräusch von schwerem Eisen und Schlössern. Doch Angel kam nicht wieder zurück.

Stille herrschte eine Weile. Plötzlich klatschte Spike in die Hände. „Die Arbeit für heute ist damit wohl beendet. Oder planst du noch eine Vision, Cowboy?“ Lindsey schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Gut. Ist auch besser so. Ich gehe jetzt mal in die nächste Bar und mach mir einen schönen Abend. Bis später.“ Illyria folgte ihm wortlos.

Die drei Menschen blieben schweigend zurück.

„Ich spiele mich noch ein Weilchen mit den restlichen Akten“, murmelte Lindsey schließlich. „Der Abend ist noch jung.“ Die anderen nickten langsam.

„Ich werde mich in meinen Büchern vergraben. Vielleicht gibt es ja irgendeine Art Heilmittel“, spekulierte Wesley.

„Dann geh ich noch mal über die Verträge.“ Charles wandte sich ab. Die kleine Versammlung löste sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf. Alle drei gingen in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon.

 

~*~

 

Lindsey hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder blickte er zu der Türe, hinter der Angel und die Bestie waren und innerlich kochte er, fühlte sich von Angel betrogen.

Drei Stunden vergingen. Stunden, in denen sich Lindsey immer mehr in den Gedanken steigerte, dass Angel und das Mädchen zusammen gewesen waren, dass er jetzt Konkurrenz hatte und der Vampir sich womöglich entschließen würde, ihre kleine, geheime Liebelei zu beenden und statt dessen eine ganz normale Beziehung mit Nina zu führen.

Knurren und Brüllen wurde im Keller laut und nur Mühsam widerstand Lindsey der Versuchung, nach unten zu gehen um sich zu vergewissern, dass sich Angel nicht etwa aus Sorge um Ninas Wohlergehen mit ihr in den Käfig gesperrt hatte und gerade in Stücke gerissen wurde.

Seine Sorge war unbegründet. Bald darauf kam Angel nach oben und sah sich um.

„Scheint ihr gut zu gehen“, meinte er leise.

„Schön“, murrte Lindsey zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.

„War ganz schön knapp.“

„M-hm.“

„Ist irgendwas?“

„Ich arbeite.“

„Das sehe ich. Aber du bist so seltsam ...“

„Ist spät. Ich gehe ins Bett“, murmelte Lindsey abwehrend und beendete seine Arbeit. Angel stand in der Türe, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und beobachtete ihn. Lindsey behagte das gar nicht. Es bedeutete, dass er sich an dem Vampir vorbei drücken musste. Nähe, auf die er im Moment wirklich keine Lust hatte.

„Alles klar?“

„Wie ich schon sagte: Es ist spät, ich bin müde und ich gehe ins Bett.“

„Was ist los, Lindsey?“

„Ich bin müde!“, fauchte dieser ungehalten.

„Du bist also nicht etwa eifersüchtig?“, meinte Angel in beifälligem Tonfall, wobei er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Lindsey schnaubte.

„Eifersüchtig? Auf den Flohzirkus da unten? Ich bitte dich.“

„Aha“, meinte Angel vielsagend. Lindsey sparte sich eine Erwiderung und drängte an Angel vorbei. Dieser jedoch hielt ihn fest. „Was denn? Krieg ich keinen Kuss? Bin nur knapp dem Tod entronnen, weißt du?“, frotzelte Angel.

„Bin nicht in Stimmung“, murrte Lindsey und wich Angels Blick aus. „Lass mich los.“

„Erst wenn du sagst, was falsch ist. Irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit dir.“

„Du bist heute wieder der Meisterdetektiv, was?“ Angel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wer ist sie?“, fragte Lindsey endlich, biss sich abwartend auf die Unterlippe.

„Nina. Ein Werwolf. Wir haben sie während unserer Zeit bei Wolfram und Hart kennen gelernt und sie kam jeden Monat für drei Nächte, um sich einsperren zu lassen. Sie ist ein guter Mensch, musst du wissen und war nahezu am Verzweifeln, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie als Werwolf losziehen und Menschen töten würde. Sie brauchte Hilfe.“

„Die du ihr natürlich gerne gegeben hast.“

„So bin ich nun mal.“

„Natürlich. Und natürlich ging es dir nur darum, einen unschuldigen Menschen zu beschützen.“

„Was willst du hören, Lindsey? Hm? Du willst unbedingt in der Vergangenheit herum graben, was? Das war vor dir, okay?“

„ ** _Was_** war vor mir, huh? Was will ich hören?“

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken?“

„Oh doch. Ich hab die letzten drei Stunden kaum etwas anderes gedacht. Aber ich will es hören, Angel. Von dir.“

„Da waren wir doch schon einmal.“ Angel lächelte leicht. „Die Wut, die Raserei, der Drang, die Wahrheit, die du längst kennst aus meinem Mund zu erfahren, zu hören“, spielte er auf den Zwischenfall vor mehreren Jahren an, als Darla und er miteinander geschlafen hatten. „Hat dir damals schon nicht viel gebracht, oder?“ Lindseys Augen wurden zu Schlitzen, sein Mund war schmal, als er Angel anstarrte. Doch der Vampir sagte nichts weiter. Schließlich riss sich Lindsey los und eilte die Treppe nach oben. Angel folgte ihm.

„Warum tust du das Lindsey? Irgendeine Art von Selbstzerstörungsdrang?“ Der Angesprochene reagierte jedoch nicht, ging weiter die Treppen hoch und machte Anstalten, in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Angel ging an ihm vorbei, blieb dann stehen.

„Was willst du hören?“, fragte er erneut.

„Wer sie ist“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Wer sie für dich ist.“ Angel ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung seines Zimmers.

„Jemand, der Hilfe brauchte“, meinte er leise. „Eine sehr nette und interessante Frau“, fuhr er fort. Unbewusst folgte ihm Lindsey. „Eine Gespielin“, murmelte Angel. „Eine Freundin.“ Lindsey biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Angel hatte seine Türe erreicht, blieb stehen.

„Wir hatten Sex. Mehr als einmal.“ Der junge Mann senkte den Blick, nickte schwach.

„Du magst sie noch immer“, stellte er fest, seine Stimme fast erstickt von den Tränen, die ihm in die Augen schießen wollten und die er mühsam hinunter schluckte.

„Ja“, gestand Angel. „Ich mag sie noch immer.“

„Okay.“ Lindsey nickte erneut. Er hatte sich wieder im Griff, blickte hoch, lächelte schwach. „Ich schätze, das war’s dann. Ich will euch sicherlich nicht im Weg stehen. Sie war vorher da... Tut mir leid. Ich... ich bin kindisch. Wieder einmal. Lasst euch von mir nicht aufhalten. Ist vermutlich auch etwas angebrachter, in den Augen deiner Freunde und sie scheint dich ja auch noch immer zu mögen, wenn ich überlege, wie sie sich an deine Brust geworfen hat ...“ Er verstummte, schien neue Kraft zu sammeln. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich ... lassen wir das.“

„Ja“, stimmte Angel zu. „Lassen wir das.“ Lindsey sah ihn einen Moment fast schon geschockt an, doch dann nickte er erneut und wandte sich um.

„Gute Nacht, Angel. Wir ... wir sehen uns morgen.“ Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung. Nach außen hin wirkte Lindsey gefasst, doch innerlich war er aufgewühlt und geschockt. Seine Glider waren schwer wie Blei und am Liebsten hätte er sich an Ort und Stelle zusammengerollt und seine Wunden geleckt. Er hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass er so reagieren würde, bei der bloßen Idee, dass Angel jemand anderes lieben könnte. Doch was hatte er sich auch eingebildet? Liebe? Hatte Angel je gesagt, dass er ihn liebte? Liebte er den Vampir?

„So leicht gibst du auf? So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht“, meinte Angel hinter ihm. Lindsey drehte sich langsam um.

„Was?“ Angel schwieg. „Ich ... ich dachte nur ...“ Unbewusst war er erneut näher getreten. Angel lächelte und zog ihn an sich. Lindsey versuchte sich zu wehren, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte er gar nicht, dass Angel aufhörte und ihn los ließ, so blieb seine Gegenwehr recht halbherzig.

„Dummer Junge“, murmelte Angel und küsste ihn verlangend, während er den jüngeren Mann mit sich in sein Zimmer zog und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.


	24. Verlangen

Einen Moment ließ Lindsey sich das gefallen, doch dann drängte er sich von dem Vampir weg. Nur widerwillig ließ Angel ihn gehen.

„Was machst du da?“, erkundigte sich der Jüngere argwöhnisch. Angel lächelte nur. „Ich meine, du und Nina ...“

„Vergangenheit.“

„So sah das nicht aus. Und vor allem denke ich nicht, dass sie so darüber denkt.“ Lindsey stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und sah Angel herausfordernd an.

„Du bist süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist“, grinste der Vampir munter und handelte sich dafür einen Schlag gegen die Brust ein. „Es gibt niemanden außer dir, Linsy. Das mit Nina ist für mich vorbei und das werde ich ihr auch klar machen. Ich will dich. Nur dich.“ Ein zufriedener Ausdruck zeigte sich daraufhin auf Lindseys Gesicht und Angel atmete innerlich auf. Er hatte es zwar wirklich süß gefunden, dass Lindsey so eifersüchtig auf Nina gewesen war, zumal er darin durchaus einen Liebesbeweis sah. Doch andererseits behagte es ihm gar nicht, wenn Lindsey sauer auf ihn war.

„Gut“, meinte dieser mit einem frechen Grinsen. „Denn wie du weißt, teile ich nicht gerne.“

„Ja, so was hast du mal erwähnt“, gab Angel grinsend zurück. „Glaubte mich da an etwas zu erinnern.“ Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn Lindsey drängte dem Vampir entgegen und kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen getroffen, waren seine Hände auch schon unter Angels Hemd. Zumindest eine, während seine Linke über Angels Wange in seinen Nacken geglitten war und den Vampir somit festhielt.

Erst als Lindsey wieder Luft holen musste, lockerte sich sein Griff. Doch sein Becken drängte nur umso enger gegen den größeren Mann. Angel war angenehm überrascht von Lindseys Verhalten.

„Ich muss öfter dafür sorgen, dass du eifersüchtig bist ...“, keuchte er scherzend gegen Lindseys Hals, den er zu küssen begonnen hatte, um dem Mann etwas mehr Zeit zum atmen zu lassen.

„Untersteh dich!“, grummelte Lindsey heiser und machte sich an Angels Hose zu schaffen. Seinen eigenen Gürtel hatte er längst geöffnet. Angel löste sich von ihm, sah aufmerksam in die blauen Augen.

„Was hast du vor?“

„Muss ich es dir beschreiben?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey frech und glitt mit der Hand in Angels Hose. „Und wehe du erklärst mir jetzt, dass du zu müde bist.“, grinste er.

Angel musste sich arg zusammen nehmen. Ein kurzes Keuchen entwich ihm und ohne weiter nachzudenken, zog er Lindsey enger an sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. Dann jedoch kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, deine Muskeln...“ Doch Lindsey beantwortete ihm diese Frage wortlos, indem er dem Vampir einfach die Hose nach unten zerrte. Für Angel war das Bestätigung genug.

Beinahe hätte er Lindseys Hemd zerrissen, begierig darauf, die warme Haut seines Geliebten zu streicheln und zu küssen. Nahezu frustriert fingerte er die widerspenstigen Knöpfe auf, wobei ihm der junge Mann schließlich half. Angel schob das Hemd zur Seite und küsste Lindseys Brust, knabberte an den Brustwarzen des Anderen.

Dieser taumelte etwas zurück, lehnte sich an die Wand in seinem Rücken und keuchte leicht. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und öffnete hektisch die letzten Knöpfe seiner Jeans, die sofort nach unten rutschte.

Angels Hände streichelten über seine erhitzte Haut, zogen kühlende Spuren über seinen Körper und schienen das Feuer dadurch nur noch weiter anzufachen. „Bett!“, raunte Angel zwischen wilden Küssen gegen Lindseys Haut, doch der schüttelte hastig den Kopf.

„Zu weit“, keuchte er zurück. „Will nicht.“

Angel nickte knapp, richtete sich auf und küsste Lindsey leidenschaftlich, der den Kuss begierig und verlangend erwiderte.

Angel tat sein Bestes um das Verlangen des Jüngeren zu stillen, doch immer wieder glitt sein Blick zum Bett hinüber. Besorgnis zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. Er löste sich etwas unsanft von Lindsey, der daraufhin murrend die Arme um ihn schlang und ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss näher zerrte.

„Linsy...“ Angel keuchte, wich Lindseys hungrigen Lippen aus, der sich dann eben damit begnügte, am Kinn des Vampirs zu knabbern. „Warte...“ Die einzige Antwort war ein unwilliges Murmeln. Angels Selbstbeherrschung verabschiedete sich beinahe, doch erneut gelang es ihm, sich im Zaum zu halten. „Nur einen Moment...“, bat er. „Ich will nur...“ Ein weiteres Keuchen brach sich Bahn, als Lindsey anfing, seine Erektion zu massieren. „Gleitmittel“, stieß der Vampir hervor, beinahe verzweifelt.

„Egal“, keuchte Lindsey. „Ich will dich. Jetzt!“ Es klang fast wie ein Befehl. Angel schloss die Augen, sammelte sich kurz.

„Linsy...“, setzte er erneut an. Lindsey löste sich von ihm, schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.

„Dann bleibt deine Seele garantiert, wo sie hingehört.“ Angels Kinnlade klappte nach unten. „Nimm mich, Angel!“, drängte Lindsey mit rauer Stimme.

Fast schon verzweifelt blickte der Vampir sich um. Seine Seele wehrte sich gegen die Vorstellung, Lindsey erneut Schmerzen zuzufügen, ihn ohne jegliche Hilfsmittel zu nehmen. Doch es war nichts in greifbarer Nähe, was Angel als Gleitmittel hätte benutzen können. Und Lindsey ließ ihn nicht los.

„Ich kann nicht...“, stieß er endlich hervor. „Nicht so!“

Lindsey sah ihn kurz an. „Hm“, meinte er knapp und ehe Angel wusste, wie ihm geschah, schlug der jüngere Mann die Zähne grob in seinen Hals. Angel schreckte zurück, doch Lindsey klammerte sich an ihm fest, ging mit. Der Schmerz fegte durch Angels Körper wie ein Feuer, machte ihn regelrecht wütend. Er riss Lindsey von sich los, starrte ihn knurrend an. Doch der Mensch erwiderte den finsteren Blick ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Angst.

„Wehr dich doch“, frotzelte Lindsey auch noch.

Angel vermochte nicht zu sagen, was letzten Endes der Auslöser war. Lindseys wütender und zugleich enttäuschter Blick, der Schmerz, der freche Satz, die Tatsache, dass er in Lindseys Augen deutlich erkennen konnte, dass dieser es wirklich **_wollte_** , dass er den Schmerz geradezu ersehnte. Irgendetwas legte einen Schalter um und das Nächste, was er wieder deutlich wahrnahm, war der gepresste Schmerzensschrei, den Lindsey bei seinem Eindringen zu schlucken versuchte.

Entsetzt hielt Angel inne, starrte irritiert auf Lindseys angespannten Rücken, die verkrampften Finger, die verzweifelt versuchten, Halt zu finden, sich irgendwo festzukrallen. „Gott!“ Angel keuchte. Doch diesmal gewiss nicht vor Lust, sondern aus purer Betroffenheit. Auch Lindsey keuchte schwer. Sein Kopf sank nach vorne gegen die Wand. Angel ließ ihn vorsichtig los, wollte zurückweichen, doch Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf

„Bleib“, flüsterte er flehend. „Bitte.“ Angel interpretierte die Worte als flehende Bitte, sich nicht zu bewegen, nicht noch mehr Schmerz zu verursachen. Geschockt blieb er bewegungslos stehen, Lindsey mehr oder weniger gegen die Wand gepinnt, und überlegte fieberhaft, was er jetzt machen sollte. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass Lindsey nur mit ihm gespielt hatte und dass der Jüngere es ihm nie verzeihen würde, dass er tatsächlich so grob geworden war.

„Linsy“, flüsterte Angel vorsichtig. „Es tut mir leid.“ Überrascht vernahm er Lindseys leises Lachen.

„Du bist ein Vampir, Angel. Verhalte dich wenigstens einmal so.“ Er entspannte, drückte sich wieder etwas von der Wand weg, wandte Angel sein Gesicht zu. „Bitte“, flüsterte er. „Nur dieses eine Mal. Gib mir, was ich will. Ich werde es nie wieder von dir verlangen.“ Der Vampir starrte seinen Partner irritiert an.

„Was?“, stammelte er ungläubig.

„Bitte.“ Blaue Augen bohrten sich in die Seinen. Diesmal war es Angel, der sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Nach einer Weile jedoch nickte er schwach, sperrte sämtliche Zweifel und Ängste zusammen mit seiner protestierenden Seele tief in sein Innerstes. Lindseys Kopf sank wieder nach vorne. Der Vampir streichelte flüchtig über Lindseys Schultern, wanderte mit seinen Händen hinunter zu den Hüften des kleineren Mannes und packte ihn dann grob, stieß ohne weiteres Zögern zu, zog Lindsey fest an sich.

Er versuchte sein Möglichstes, um Lindseys gepresstes Keuchen und leises Wimmern zu ignorieren, behielt ein rasches und intensives Tempo bei, obwohl sich jede Faser seines Körpers dagegen sträubte. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Lindsey zitterte, seine Arme gaben nach. Er sank gegen die Wand, den Kopf auf seinem Unterarm abgestützt, die Andere Hand krallte sich regelrecht in Angels Hand. Der Griff des Vampirs wurde fester. Trotz der ihm äußert unangenehmen Situation näherte er sich seinem Höhepunkt und steigerte sein Tempo, um es rasch zu beenden.

Nur wenige Stöße später erreichte er seinen Höhepunkt, kleidete Lindseys Innerstes aus, hielt sich an dem Körper vor ihm fest. Lindsey atmete sichtlich auf, ließ Angels Hand endlich los. „Linsy?“ Der junge Mann nickte knapp, murmelte etwas, das sich nach „Bin okay“ anhörte, obwohl sich Angel sicher war, dass es eine Lüge war.

Er betrachtete Lindsey nachdenklich, der sich noch immer nicht rührte. Angel hauchte sanfte Küsse auf die goldene Haut des Anderen, streichelte ihn liebevoll.

„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte Lindsey.

„ ** _Dir_** tut es leid?“, erkundigte sich Angel überrascht. „Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dich verstehe“, murmelte er geknickt. Lindsey lächelte hörbar.

„Danke.“ Angel schüttelte nur den Kopf, doch in gewisser Weise verstand er eben doch. Er selbst war vor vielen Jahren durch diese Phase gegangen. Die Suche nach Schmerz, einem Beweis der eigenen Existenz, der Versuch, sich selbst zu bestrafen.

Der Vampir zog sich vorsichtig zurück und stellte mit mäßiger Überraschung fest, dass er noch immer hart war. Lindsey drehte sich halb zu ihm um, sah ihm erneut in die Augen, lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ich hatte kein Recht, das von dir zu verlangen. Dich da mit hinein zu ziehen. Bitte entschuldige.“

„Schon gut.“ Sie küssten sich sanft. „Bleib ruhig. Entspann dich“, bat Angel, als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Lindsey nickte schwach. Behutsam schob sich der Vampir wieder vor. Der junge Mann keuchte überrascht. Angel lächelte gegen seine Schulter, hauchte sanfte Küsse auf seine Haut. „Ganz wunderbares Gleitmittel, nicht wahr?“, murmelte er.

„M-hm. Und du bist unglaublich.“ Lindsey kicherte. „Wie kannst du immer noch?“

„Mein Geheimnis“, schmunzelte Angel. „Ein Wort und ich hör auf. Du musst wissen, ob es zu schmerzhaft ist.“

„Nein“, stieß Lindsey hervor. „Mach weiter... Nimm mich.“

_Ich liebe dich_ , dachte Angel, doch er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Lindsey das wirklich hören wollte und eigentlich war er sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das wirklich denken wollte.

Er fing behutsam an, sich in Lindsey zu bewegen und ein wohliges Brummen versicherte ihm, dass es gut war. Angel stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab, den anderen Arm schlang er um Lindsey und zog ihn eng an sich. Der junge Mann keuchte ergeben. Nur langsam steigerte Angel sein Tempo. Behutsam, stets auf Lindseys Reaktionen achtend und bereit, sofort aufzuhören, sollte er auch nur einen winzigen Hinweis bekommen, dass es dem Jüngeren doch unangenehm wurde.

„Angel“, flüsterte Lindsey unter leisem Keuchen, lehnte sich in die Umarmung des größeren Mannes. Der Vampir änderte seine Haltung etwas, drang tiefer in Lindseys Enge und wurde mit einem genießerischen Aufstöhnen bestätigt, dass es gut war. Der junge Mann drängte sich etwas von der Wand weg, beugte sich leicht vor und stöhnte laut auf, als Angel den Punkt tief in ihm erreichte, der seine Lust noch oben schießen ließ.

Der Vampir konzentrierte sich ganz auf seinen Partner, sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass er für die Tortur zuvor entschädigt wurde. Er brauchte seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht grober zu werden, sein Tempo gemäßigt zu halten. Lindsey raunte erneut seinen Namen, drängte sich ihm hart entgegen und gab Angel damit zu verstehen, dass er sich zumindest ein wenig gehen lassen durfte.

Der Vampir folgte dem Drängen, steigerte behutsam und stetig das Tempo. Lindseys Stöhnen wurde lauter, seine Beine gaben nach. Angel hielt ihn fest, fand selbst Halt an der Wand und nur wenige Augenblicke später erreichte Lindsey seinen Höhepunkt der Lust. Das Zucken seiner Muskeln riss Angel mit sich und der Vampir ergoss sich erneut, sackte schwer keuchend nach vorne, lehnte sich seitlich gegen die Wand.

Minutenlang blieben sie so stehen, gegen die Mauer gelehnt. Lindsey versuchte sein Möglichstes, um Angel etwas zu entlasten, doch seine Beine gaben erneut nach, wollten sein Gewicht nicht wirklich tragen. Der Vampir richtete sich schließlich wieder auf, nahm Lindsey ohne Umschweife auf die Arme und stieg aus seiner Hose, auf dem Weg zum Bett. Der Jüngere strampelte seine eigene Hose matt ab und rollte sich sofort zusammen, sobald er auf der Matratze lag. Angel zog sein Hemd aus und legte sich dann neben Lindsey, deckte sie beide zu.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass der Andere sofort einschlafen würde, umso überraschter war er, als er in seinem trägen halbwachen Zustand bemerkte, wie dieser sich neben ihm bewegte und schließlich halb auf ihn legte.

„Angel?“

„Hm?“

„Sei nicht böse, ja?“ Angel öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit und fixierte Lindsey. Ein angespannter Ausdruck lag auf dem jungen Gesicht.

„Ach was.“

„Sieh mich an.“ Angel öffnete fast widerwillig die Augen. „Wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Versprochen.“

„Heißt das, du nimmst endlich Vernunft an und hörst mit dieser Selbstzerstörungswut auf?“, fragte der Vampir leise. Lindsey nickte. Sein stoppeliges Kinn kratzte dabei über Angels Brust. „Dann bin ich auch nicht böse“, zwinkerte Angel. „Komm her.“ Damit zog er Lindsey in seine Arme. Erleichterung zeichnete sich auf dessen Gesicht, als er höher rutschte und sich in Angels Umarmung kuschelte. Gedankenverloren kraulte der Vampir durch die dunklen Haare seines Gefährten, lauschte dem ruhigen und langsamen Atmen, das ihm sagte, dass Lindsey nun doch eingeschlafen war.

_Verdammt. Ich liebe ihn wirklich_ , schoss es dem Vampir durch den Kopf. Er blickte hinunter auf Lindsey, hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Haaransatz. Die Worte brannten sich durch seine Gedanken, marterten seine Seele, wollten ausgesprochen werden.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Angel schließlich um endlich wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. Lindseys Gesicht zeigte ein verträumtes Lächeln und er schob einen Arm unter Angels Schulter, kuschelte sich noch fester an ihn. Der Vampir zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er war doch sicher gewesen, dass Lindsey bereits schlief!


	25. Alles wird anders

Als Angel am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag er allein im Bett. Er schreckte hoch, lauschte, doch auch im Bad war alles still. Rasch stand der Vampir auf, duschte in Rekordzeit, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Er fand Lindsey im Büro, am Computer.

„Hey.“ Der junge Mann blickte auf, lächelte.

„Hey. Schon wach? Hätte dich noch nicht erwartet.“

„Was machst du hier?“ Angel sah sich um. Lindsey schnappte seinen Blick auf und grinste.

„Niemand da.“

„Gut. Solltest du nicht lieber im Bett sein?“

„Angel! Fang nicht schon wieder damit an“, lachte Lindsey.

„Ernsthaft. Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut.“ Angel zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen hoch. Der Texaner senkte den Blick, lächelte etwas scheu. „Okay. Den Umständen entsprechend. Aber geht schon. Allerdings muss ich gestehen ... Ich hab in deinem Büro gefrühstückt ...“ Er blickte auf, lächelte entschuldigend. Sein Blick hatte etwas von einem Kind, das dem Vater gerade etwas beichten musste. „Der Bürostuhl ist gepolstert“, fügte er schließlich entschuldigend hinzu.

„Ich will das ausnahmsweise durchgehen lassen.“ Angel zwinkerte ihm zu und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, strich ihm sanft über die Haare und drückte dann einen Kuss auf Lindseys Stirn.

„Oh. Da fällt mir ein ... Ich hab gelogen. Sind nicht alle weg.“ Angel wich zurück, sah sich erneut um. Lindsey grinste. „Das Mädchen ist noch immer im Keller.“

„Nina.“ Angel seufzte. „Ich seh’ mal lieber nach ihr.“

„Solltest was zum Anziehen mitnehmen. Aber noch scheint sie zu schlafen“, rief Lindsey dem Vampir nach, als dieser das Büro verließ. Angel hielt inne.

„Du warst unten?“, fragte er mit schneidendem Tonfall.

„Hey, wollte nur sicherstellen, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt. Hab’ nicht geguckt ... Zumindest nicht so genau.“ Lindsey hüstelte gekünstelt.

„Schwerenöter.“ Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten das vor Nina lieber nicht erwähnen.“

„Schon klar.“ Dann ging Angel tatsächlich und Lindsey wandte sich wieder den restlichen Akten zu.

Er wurde von einem Räuspern aus der Arbeit gerissen und blickte hoch. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und er stand auf.

„Ich glaube, wir wurden einander nicht richtig vorgestellt“, meinte er freundlich. „Ich bin Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald. Mitarbeiter bei Angel Investigations.“ Er streckte Nina die Hand entgegen.

„Lindsey? Klingt wie ein Mädchenname“, meinte Nina schnippisch, ergriff dann aber doch die dargebotene Hand. „Nina. Werwolf auf der Flucht vor sich selbst.“ Lindsey lächelte.

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen.“ Er betrachtete sie kurz. „Angels Klamotten stehen dir nicht wirklich. Und sind viel zu groß.“

„Ja. Toll. War nur leider das einzige, was ich anziehen konnte, nachdem mein Fell verschwunden war“, schnappte sie.

„Dagegen können wir etwas tun.“ Lindsey ging an ihr vorbei. „Komm mit.“ Er bewegte sich langsam, ging die Treppen nach oben. Nina folgte ihm. Er sah im Vorbeigehen, dass Angel mit einer Tasse Blut am Empfangstisch stand und sie beide interessiert musterte. Sie erreichten sein Zimmer und Lindsey trat ein, ging zielstrebig auf seinen Schrank zu und öffnete ihn. Nina stand etwas verloren in der Türe. „Komm rein.“ Sie gehorchte widerstrebend.

„Was wird das?“ Sie beobachtete, wie Lindsey eine Jeans aus seinem Schrank zog und ein Hemd vom Bügel nahm.

„Zieh das an. Vermutlich immer noch zu groß, aber darin wirst du nicht ganz so verloren aussehen. Sind mir ein bisschen eng, die Sachen.“

„Warum tust du das?“

„Warum nicht?“

„Wie lang kennst du Angel schon?“

„Ein paar Jahre. Ich geh wieder nach unten. Da drüben ist das Bad, falls du duschen willst...“

„Warte.“ Lindsey war bereits wieder im Begriff, den Raum zu verlassen. Er hielt inne, sah sie fragend an. „Ist dir an ihm irgendwas aufgefallen?“ Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was zum Beispiel?“

„Eine Veränderung?“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „Wir ... wir waren zusammen. Aber jetzt ist er abweisend. Ich hab das Gefühl, als käme ich nicht mehr an ihn heran ... Geht es nur mir so?“ Lindsey zögerte. Was sollte er auch groß sagen? Schließlich konnte er schlecht etwas sagen wie ‚Ja, davor hat er dich gevögelt und jetzt treibt er es mit mir und ist nicht mehr an dir interessiert. Schluck es und leb dein Leben weiter’

„Er ist durch eine harte Zeit gegangen. Vermutlich hat er sich wirklich verändert ...“, meinte er also ausweichend.

„Ist da jemand anderes in seinem Leben?“ Der junge Mann antwortete nicht. „Hat er eine neue Freundin?“

„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Hat er nicht. Keine Freundin.“ Sie nickte langsam.

„Danke für die Sachen.“

„Kein Problem. Komm einfach nach unten, wenn du fertig bist.“ Nina nickte und Lindsey ging tatsächlich, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann atmete erst einmal tief durch. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, Nina nicht zu strafen, für ihre Vergangenheit mit Angel. Schließlich war das vor seiner Zeit gewesen und sie konnte nichts dafür. Außerdem konnte er sich vorstellen, dass sie durchaus ein freundliches Gesicht brauchen würde, bis die Sache ausgestanden war. Und obgleich es ihm etwas widerstrebte, den unwissenden Helfer zu spielen und dabei genau zu wissen, was mit Angel los war, wollte er nicht das abweisende Monster sein.

Dennoch beschloss er, vorsichtig zu sein. Für ihn war es eine Gradwanderung.

„Hast ihr noch nichts Klares gesagt, huh?“, erkundigte er sich als er unten angekommen war. Angel sah ihn fragend an.

„Hm?“

„Dass es vorbei ist?“, schlug Lindsey vor. „Angel, ich weiß, ich stecke selbst zu tief drin und ich bin der Falsche um hier Tipps zu geben ...“

„Dann lass es bleiben“

„... aber du musst bald reinen Tisch machen. Sie wundert sich bereits, warum du so abweisend bist und wenn du mich gestern Nacht nicht belogen hast, dann schuldest du ihr wenigstens, dass du ehrlich zu ihr bist.“

„Hey, Nina. Ich mag dich wirklich, aber einen knackigen Arsch vögle ich dann doch lieber ...“, meinte Angel leichthin.

„Wenn nur das der Grund ist, dann sollte ich mich verziehen und ihr das Feld überlassen“, murrte Lindsey. Angel hielt ihn fest.

„Nein, ist es nicht und das weißt du.“

„Stimmt. Du liebst mich“, grinste Lindsey. Angel senkte rasch den Blick.

„Dachte, du schläfst.“

„Dachte ich hätte es geträumt. Bis eben.“ Lindsey lachte. „Bist du immer so verschlossen, wenn es um Gefühle geht?“

„Das ist nicht fair. Immerhin ... ich meine, du hast noch nie ... nicht mal ...“

„Hm.“ Lindsey streichelte sanft über Angels Wange. Seine Hand glitt in den Nacken des Vampirs und er zog ihn etwas zu sich herunter. „Muss ich es denn wirklich sagen? Ich lasse doch viel lieber taten sprechen“, wisperte er an den Lippen des Vampirs. Doch ehe sie sich küssten, riss Angel sich los. Lindsey starrte den Vampir verwundert an, doch als er gerade einen Schritt auf ihn zu machen wollte und fragen, was das sollte, ging die Tür zum Hotel auf und Wesley kam herein, dicht gefolgt von Illyria.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“

„Wesley“ Ihr Tonfall war befehlend, doch Wesley ignorierte sie und stürmte in die Lobby. „Erkläre es mir“, forderte sie. Angel und Lindsey betrachteten die Szene überrascht.

„Wes? Was ist denn los?“ Der Brite schien geradezu aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und starrte Angel reichlich irritiert an.

„Ich wünsche zu lernen. Ich verlange es“, antwortete Illyria kühl, anstelle von Wesley.

„Lernen? Aber was...“

„Liebe, Angel. Sie will Liebe lernen. Und Sex.“ Wesley war reichlich aufgebracht. Lindsey musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, vor allem bei Wesleys letzten Worten.

„Du hast gesagt, du würdest mir helfen, mich in der Welt der Menschen zurecht zu finden. Ich verlange...“

„Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal, was du verlangst!“, herrschte Wesley sie an. „Du hast schon die völlig falsche Einstellung dazu! Verlangen! Du verlangst etwas und alle sollen sich deinem Willen fügen.“

„So war es immer.“

„Schön. Jetzt nicht mehr. Wach endlich auf! Mach deine Augen auf, Illyria. Deine Zeiten als Gott sind vorbei. Niemand beugt sich mehr deinem Willen. Du wirst wohl oder übel...“ Weiter kam Wesley nicht. Illyrias Schlag traf ihn unvermittelt und er flog nach hinten, quer durch die Halle. Hätte Angel nicht so rasch reagiert, wäre Wesley gegen die Wand neben ihm geprallt. So prallte er gegen den Vampir.

„Illyria!“, brauste dieser auf. „Hast du den Verstand verloren?“

„Wohl kaum. Im Gegensatz zu Wesley.“

„Das ist genug“, herrschte sie der Vampir an. „Geh. Such dir einen Dämonen zum verprügeln. Du kannst doch nicht einfach auf Wesley einschlagen!“

„Er hat mich herausgefordert.“

„Nein, Illyria. Du hast ihn herausgefordert. Geh. Und komm erst zurück, wenn du dich beruhigt hast.“ Sie starrte die Männer wütend an und drehte sich dann abrupt um. Raschen Schrittes ging sie wieder auf den Ausgang zu. „Illyria!“, rief Angel ihr nach und tatsächlich blieb sie nach einigen Schritten stehen. „Dämonen, hörst du? Keine Menschen. Stell nichts an.“ Sie antwortete nicht, sondern stürmte davon.

„Meinst du, es war so eine gute Idee, sie alleine los zu schicken?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey. „Ich meine ... wer weiß, was sie jetzt tut ... ich ... ich geh ihr mal lieber nach.“ Damit setzte er sich auch schon in Bewegung.

„Lindsey! Nicht!“ Der junge Mann wandte sich um, sah Angel fragend an.

„Willst du ihr folgen? Viel Spaß beim Rösten. Es ist helllichter Tag. Und wir können sie nicht ohne Geleit in der Stimmung in L.A. herumlaufen lassen. Das weißt du genau.“

„Sei vorsichtig.“, murmelte Angel schließlich. Lindsey grinste und lief los.

„Uh. Hier geht ja einiges ab.“ Nina wich Lindsey aus und kam dann in die Lobby. Angel bettete den noch immer bewusstlosen Wesley in der Zwischenzeit auf die Sitzgruppe.

„Ja. Der ganz normale Wahnsinn. Willkommen in meiner neuen Welt“, knurrte Angel düster. Behutsam tätschelte er die Wange des Briten. „Wes, wach auf.“

~*~

„Illyria!“ Lindsey wusste, dass er sie nicht einholen konnte, wenn sie nicht stehen blieb. Er war sportlich und schnell, doch nichts im Vergleich zu der Dämonengöttin. Tatsächlich blieb sie stehen, wandte sich um, starrte ihn finster an. „Äh ... Illyria ... bisschen Verkleidung wäre vielleicht angebracht“, murmelte Lindsey und sah sich nervös um. Menschen blieben stehen, starrten sie irritiert an. „Komm hier rüber. Bitte verwandle dich jetzt nicht auf offener Straße!“, fügte er rasch hinzu.

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil die Menschen hier es nicht verstehen würden. Das gibt nur eine Riesenpanik. Komm.“ Er ging in eine Seitenstraße, dicht gefolgt von der Dämonin, schlug erneut einen Bogen und endete schließlich in einer kleinen Gasse, die weitgehend leer war. „Hier. Viel besser.“ Vor seinen Augen verwandelte sich Illyria.

„Was ist mit Wesley?“, fragte sie schließlich, relativ leise und für Lindseys Ohren vorsichtig.

„Weiß ich nicht“, gestand er. „Er war noch bewusstlos, als ich gegangen bin.“ Sie wandte sich ab, starrte in die Ferne, Lindsey den Rücken zugewandt.

„Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle.“

„Wut. Du hast es schon vorher gefühlt. Du musst lernen, dich zu zügeln.“

„Nicht Wut.“ Lindsey stutze. „Etwas anderes. Ich kenne Wut. Ich kann sie kontrollieren. Das Gefühl war ... ungewohnt.“

„Vielleicht Enttäuschung“, überlegte Lindsey.

„Was ist das?“ Sie wandte sich wieder um.

„Ein anderes Gefühl. Du wolltest etwas, er hat es dir verwährt, hat dich damit verletzt.“

„Es ist nahezu unmöglich, mich zu verletzen. Wesley hat nicht die Kraft dafür“, brauste sie auf.

„Nicht körperlich. Da magst du Recht haben. Aber ich spreche nicht von körperlichen Verletzungen. Ich meine verletzte Gefühle ...“

„Ich habe keine Gefühle.“

„Ich denke, du hast sie. Du bekommst sie. Nach und nach.“

„Ich will sie nicht. Gefühle sind eine Schwäche. Sie sind ... menschlich.“ Sie spuckte das Wort voller Abscheu hervor. Lindsey nickte langsam.

„Mag sein. Doch Gefühle sind es, die die Menschen auch stark machen können. Und ich fürchte, du wirst lernen müssen, mit ihnen umzugehen. Abgesehen davon ...“ Lindsey zögerte. „Vielleicht ...“

„Was?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber wenn du menschlicher sein könntest ...“

„Du meinst, Wesley könnte mich dann lieben?“

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Andere Frage: warum Wesley?“

„Warum was?“

„Nun ja ... das mit der Liebe. Warum ausgerechnet er?“

„Er reagiert auf mich.“

„Wohl eher auf den Körper, den du dein Eigen nennst. Es war seine Freundin. Natürlich fällt es ihm schwer, dich zu ignorieren.“ Sie wandte sich erneut ab.

„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, in diesem Körper zu stecken. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, dass Winifred Burkle stirbt. Ich wollte nur leben.“

„Ja. Schon klar. Hab auch nicht gesagt, dass du sie mutwillig getötet hast. Aber du solltest daran denken, wenn du mit Wesley zu tun hast. Er hat es wirklich nicht leicht.“ Langsam fragte sich Lindsey, was heute mit ihm los war. War er über Nacht zum Retter Geworden? Hatte Angels ‚Helfer der Hilflosen’ irgendwie auf ihn abgefärbt?

„Ich will zurück“, unterbrach Illyria seine Gedanken plötzlich. „Ich will mich vergewissern, dass Wesley noch lebt.“ Sie ging an Lindsey vorbei. Der junge Mann lächelte wissend.

„Das wäre dann übrigens Sorge“, erklärte er, als er sich anschickte, ihr zu folgen. Doch sie ignorierte seine Worte.


	26. Ein neuer Fall

Irgendwie war nichts mehr wie zuvor. Nina hatte bei ihrer Rückkehr das Hotel bereits verlassen, jedoch erklärt, dass sie Abends wieder zurückkommen würde, um sich erneut einsperren zu lassen. Und sie hatte versprochen, Lindseys Kleidung zurückzugeben.

Tatsächlich kam sie abends wieder, ließ sich einsperren, verschwand am nächsten Morgen sobald sie von Charles aus dem Käfig gelassen wurde. Dieser war reichlich überrascht gewesen, als er Wesley gesehen hatte. Das Gesicht des Briten war angeschwollen, die Lippen aufgeplatzt. Allgemein war die Stimmung reichlich kühl, im Hotel Hyperion. Wesley ging Illyria weitgehend aus dem Weg, die ebenfalls wenig Anstalten machte, sich ihm zu nähern. Angel und Lindsey waren bemüht, sich ihre Beziehung nicht anmerken zu lassen und redeten weniger miteinander, als normal gewesen wäre. Charles fühlte sich einfach nur fehl am Platz und zog sich auch oft zurück.

Der einzige, der von der Gesamtsituation gänzlich unberührt blieb, war Spike. Er machte Witze, stichelte, redete viel. So wie immer.

Nina ließ sich nach der dritten Nacht nicht mehr blicken, hatte jedoch angekündigt, dass sie beim nächsten Vollmond wieder ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen würde.

Lindsey verbrachte seine Nächte weiterhin bei Angel. Obwohl sie tatsächlich meist nur eng aneinander geschmiegt schliefen. Angel weigerte sich vehement gegen körperliche Nähe, die über ein zärtliches Kuscheln hinaus ging, erklärte wiederholt, dass er warten wollte, bis es Lindsey wirklich wieder gut ging. Dieser nutzte sein Zimmer nur selten. Er war tagsüber viel im Büro oder mit den Anderen draußen unterwegs. Sie bekamen auch wieder ein paar Fälle für Angel Investigations, obwohl diese weitgehend normal waren. Keine Dämonen, Vampire oder sonstige Gestalten.

So vergingen die Tage. Voller Arbeit und gut bewahrter Geheimnisse für sie alle. Und langsam aber sicher wuchs eine innere Unruhe in Lindsey, die er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Einfach ein seltsames Gefühl.

~*~

„Irgendetwas müssen wir unternehmen können“, meinte Lindsey eines Morgens träge. Angel sah ihn verwundert an. „Komm schon. Erzähl mir nicht, dass dir nicht aufgefallen ist, dass es hier mittlerweile um einige Grade kühler ist.“

„Ach was.“

„Wes zieht sich immer mehr zurück.“

„Er wird sich schon wieder fangen.“

„Ist ne Scheiß-Situation für ihn.“

„Was willst du von mir? Soll ich Illyria rauswerfen? Das geht nicht, Linsy. Sie würde nur jede Menge Mist bauen, allein unter all den Menschen.“

„Ist mir klar. Aber irgendetwas müssen wir doch machen können.“

„Hm.“

„Außerdem hat sich alles verändert.“ Lindsey seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite, sah Angel nachdenklich an.

„Ich glaube, Gunn und Wes wittern etwas.“

„Wie kommst du darauf? Wir ignorieren uns doch nach Möglichkeit.“

„Ja, ich denke, das ist das Problem.“ Lindsey schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie sind aufmerksamer als zuvor.“

„Misstrauischer.“

„Ja. Vielleicht. Ich weiß es nicht.“ Lindsey kletterte aus dem Bett. „Womöglich wäre es sicherer, wenn wir wieder in getrennten Zimmern schlafen würden“, meinte er, als er seine Klamotten zusammensuchte. „In meinem Zimmer liegt mittlerweile zu viel Staub, um es noch als Bewohnt anzusehen.“

„Will nicht“, grummelte Angel.

„Es geht nicht darum, was wir wollen, sondern was wir müssen.“ Lindsey zog seine Jeans hoch und knöpfte sie nachdenklich zu. „Wir müssen es ihnen vielleicht doch irgendwann sagen.“ Angel drehte sich um, schwieg. „Du willst nicht. Okay.“

„Meinst du, dass es dann besser wird? Dass sie es einfach akzeptieren werden?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber diese Heimlichtuerei geht mir auf den Wecker. Da hätte ich auch bei Wolfram und Hart bleiben können. Ständig lügen, immer etwas verbergen ... es behagt mir nicht, Angel!“ Der Vampir reagierte nicht wirklich und Lindsey beschloss schweren Herzens, die Sache ruhen zu lassen und Angel nicht weiter zu belästigen. Doch es war ihm ernst. So spannend und schön es am Anfang auch gewesen war, ein Geheimnis zu haben, so sehr missfiel es ihm nun, die anderen Teammitglieder ständig zu belügen.

Er duschte diesmal in seinem eigenen Bad, ließ sich viel Zeit und stand dann eine geschlagene viertel Stunde nur im Handtuch vor seinem Kleiderschrank auf der Suche nach einem Outfit, nach dem ihm der Sinn gerade stand.

Er entschied sich für verwaschene und zerrissene Jeans, ein kariertes Hemd und Cowboyboots. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Gitarre und er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war früh. Angel war vermutlich noch mal eingeschlafen. Seine Arbeit hatte noch nicht begonnen und Lindsey beschloss, sich die Zeit mit ein paar einfachen Akkorden zu vertreiben. Er ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder und nahm das Instrument auf. Langsam strich er über die Saiten und verzog das Gesicht. Sie war verstimmt.

„Tut mir leid, Baby. Ich hatte dir versprochen, mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, stattdessen kuschle ich in jeder freien Minute mit dem Vampir herum. Soll nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Er lächelte, als er die Gitarre stimmte und dann träge ein paar Akkorde klimperte. Seine Finger waren viel zu langsam. Er machte ein paar einfache Fingerübungen und spielte dann eine Melodie, summte leise mit, steigerte das Tempo und ging in eine einfache Begleitung über, die er dann hoch konzentriert ausbaute. Satzfetzen kamen ihm in den Sinn und er hielt inne, sah sich suchend in seinem Zimmer um.

Papier und Stifte waren rasch gefunden und Lindsey schrieb die Worte und Akkorde kurz nieder, begann von vorne und sang leise mit. Er verbrachte über eine Stunde auf diese Weise, was ihm erst bei einem erneuten Blick auf die Uhr wirklich klar wurde. Es war weit nach 10 Uhr.

„Verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm und rasch stellte er die Gitarre in die Ecke und eilte aus seinem Zimmer. Charles saß an seinem Platz am Empfangstisch. Er blickte kurz hoch und nickte Lindsey zu.

„Sorry. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen“, meinte Lindsey kleinlaut. Charles lachte.

„Hab’s gehört. Dein Zimmer ist relativ weit vorne an der Treppe. Man konnte dich hier unten noch hören. Allerdings sehr leise. Was war das?“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern.

„Nur ein Song.“

„Klang gut.“

„Danke.“

„Ey, mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ist ja nicht so, als würden uns die Leute die Tür einrennen. Ich kam hier ganz gut zurecht. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mich ordentlich gelangweilt.“

„Keine neuen Fälle?“ Charles schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und ganz ehrlich, Mann. Wenn wir noch einmal einen eifersüchtigen Ehemann hier haben, der will, dass wir seine Frau verfolgen, dann dreh ich durch.“

„Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Ist seltsam ruhig, im übernatürlichen Bereich. Oder die Leute trauen sich nicht, davon zu reden.“

Wie auf Stichwort ging die Türe auf. Eine junge Frau trat ein. Sie war blass und sah sich aus großen Augen ängstlich um. „Angel Investigations?“, erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Aber hallo. Willkommen. Was können wir für Sie tun?“ Charles war beinahe etwas überschwänglich.

„Wer von Ihnen ist Angel?“ Die beiden Männer sahen sich an.

„Der Boss ist gerade verhindert. Aber das ist auch nur ein Name. Wir arbeiten hier im Team. Sie können genauso gut uns von Ihrem Problem erzählen, Miss“, meinte Lindsey freundlich. Die Frau leckte sich leicht über die Lippen, schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich komme später noch einmal“, flüsterte sie panisch, wandte sich um und eilte wieder hinaus. Lindsey und Charles sahen sich fragend an, blickten wieder zur Türe zurück.

„Gunn!“, stieß Lindsey plötzlich gepresst hervor und riss Charles damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Hol sie zurück. Sofort!“

„Alter, seit wann gibst du hier ...“, meinte Charles aufgebracht und wandte sich zu Lindsey um. „Oh. Okay“, murmelte er, als er Lindseys schmerzgepeinigtes Gesicht sah, die Hände, die der junge Mann fast schon panisch gegen die Schläfen presste. „Sicher, dass ich nicht lieber ...“

„Los!“, knurrte Lindsey. „Krieg das schon hin.“

„Okay. Wenn du meinst.“ Charles rannte los, hinaus auf die Straße, sah sich suchend um und lief der jungen Frau

dann nach.

Lindsey brach in der Zwischenzeit zusammen, schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und krümmte sich noch immer unter Schmerzen. „Gott, beeil dich, Gunn!“, keuchte er panisch. Es schien ihm, als würde die Vision erst nachlassen, wenn Charles das Opfer eingeholt hatte. Der Schmerz hielt noch einen Moment länger an, ebenso wie die Bilder. Dann hörte die Vision auf. Lindsey rappelte sich mühsam hoch und bewegte sich dann stolpernd in das Büro, wo er kraftlos auf den Stuhl sank und den Kopf auf die Unterarme bettete. Er atmete konzentriert, um den Schmerz wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Gleich darauf ging die Tür auf und er hörte Charles’ Stimme. „Bitte, setzen Sie sich. Möchten Sie etwas zu trinken?“

„Nein. Danke.“

„Okay. Warten Sie einen Augenblick. Nicht weglaufen. Egal, was Ihr Problem ist ... wir werden Ihnen helfen.“ Charles lächelte knapp und sah sich dann nach Lindsey um. Er erblickte den Cowboy im Büro und ging hinein.

„Alles klar?“ Lindsey brummte knapp. „Schmerztablette?“

„Ja.“

„Einen Moment.“ Zwei Minuten später stand Charles wieder vor ihm. Lindsey richtete sich auf, nahm die Tablette und das Glas Wasser entgegen und spülte das Medikament rasch hinunter. „Also? Was ist ihr Problem?“

„Fragen wir sie selbst.“ Lindsey leerte das Glas und stellte es dann ab.

„Ich dachte, du hattest eine Vision von ihr? Was hast du gesehen?“

„Nicht viel“, brummte Lindsey. „Eigentlich nur sie. Blutüberströmt. Sie taumelte eine Straße entlang, ging zu Boden und blieb liegen. Ich vermute, die Mächte wollten uns nur mitteilen, dass wir sie nicht weglaufen lassen sollten. Aber worum es geht ... ich hab keine Ahnung.“

„Das nervt.“

„Frag mal!“ Lindsey schnaubte missbilligend. „Lass uns mit ihr reden. Vielleicht bekommen wir ja etwas heraus.“ Charles nickte und ging hinaus, um die junge Frau in das Büro zu holen.

„Erzählen Sie uns bitte, warum Sie hierher gekommen sind“, bat Lindsey ruhig.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher.“ Lindsey zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es muss doch einen Grund geben. Wovor laufen sie davon?“

„Vor meinem Vater.“

„Was ist passiert?“ Charles setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und sah sie fragend an.

„Ich weiß nicht ... ich habe ... Dinge gesehen. Das macht alles keinen Sinn ... ich sollte nicht hier sein.“ Sie stand auf und wollte erneut gehen. Diesmal war es Lindsey, der sie aufhielt, in Angst vor einer weiteren Vision.

„Bitte. Warten Sie. Wir wollen Ihnen wirklich helfen.“ Sie seufzte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“ Sie brach in Tränen aus. Nach kurzem Zögern nahm Lindsey sie in die Arme und die junge Frau drängte sich schutzsuchend in seine Umarmung.

„Schon gut. Beruhigen Sie sich erst einmal. Hier sind sie in Sicherheit.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wirklich bin“, flüsterte sie. „Er wird mich finden.“ Sie schluchzte erneut, drängte sich dann von Lindsey weg. „Es ist schwer zu erklären und vermutlich klingt es verrückt ...“

„Hey, nichts ist zu verrückt für uns“, versicherte Charles.

„Er hat sich verändert. Seit dem Tod meiner Mutter ... es ist schwer zu erklären. Irgendwie verschlossen und ... düster.“ Das letzte Wort flüsterte sie regelrecht. „Ich dachte anfangs, er käme mit dem Verlust nicht zurecht, aber jetzt ... da ist etwas anderes ...“

„Sie sagten, sie hätten etwas gesehen“, hakte Lindsey behutsam nach. „Was war es?“

„Zeichen.“ Sie sah ihn aus verquollenen Augen an. „Die ganzen Wände in seinem Büro sind voll geschmiert.“ Lindsey nickte langsam.

„Können Sie einige der Zeichen für uns aufmalen? Würde uns vermutlich helfen.“ Er lächelte freundlich.

„Ich ... ich bin nicht sicher.“

„Versuchen Sie es.“ Lindsey sah sie eindringlich an. Schließlich nickte die junge Frau und wandte sich ab. Sie nahm ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift vom Schreibtisch und kritzelte ein wenig auf dem Blatt herum.

„Das sind nur einige davon und ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich meine, ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob ich die wirklich gesehen habe ... es ist nur ... ich weiß nicht.“

„Danke. Das wird helfen.“ Lindseys Gesicht zeigte keine Regung und er sagte nichts weiter, starrte nur weiter auf das Papier.

„Hey ... wollen Sie sich ein wenig hinlegen? Das ist ein altes Hotel. Wir haben viele Zimmer frei und vielleicht wäre es sicherer, wenn Sie hier bleiben würden“, schlug Charles vor.

„Wo sind unsere Manieren!“, unterbrach Lindsey ihn plötzlich und streckte der jungen Frau die Hand hin. „Mein Name ist Lindsey. Lindsey McDonald. Und das ist Charles Gunn.“

„Meistens werd ich einfach Gunn genannt.“ Die junge Frau schüttelte ihre Hände.

„Ich bin Amanda. Und hinlegen wäre wirklich angenehm. Ich habe die letzten Nächte wenig geschlafen. Zu viel Angst ...“

„Keine Angst. Wir finden heraus was los ist. Kommen Sie. Ich bringe sie auf ein Zimmer.“ Charles und Amanda verschwanden die Treppen nach oben. Lindsey hingegen blieb vor Angels Schreibtisch stehen und starrte weiterhin auf die Zeichnungen.

„Lassen die Dinger bei dir irgendwelche Glocken klingeln?“, riss Charles den noch immer vor sich hin starrenden Lindsey aus seinen Gedanken.

„Schon zurück?“

„Schon ist gut. Ich war fast eine halbe Stunde weg. Amanda hatte mich gebeten, bei ihr zu bleiben bis sie eingeschlafen ist. Wirklich panisch, die Frau.“

„Hat allen Grund dazu.“ Lindsey wandte sich endlich ab. „Nicht, dass ich was erkennen würde oder einen tieferen Sinn hinter den Symbolen erkennen würde ... aber ich habe sie schon einmal gesehen. Während meiner Zeit bei Wolfram und Hart.“

„Oh.“

„Ja. Können nichts Gutes bedeuten. Wo ist Wes? Er wäre vermutlich die bessere Anlaufstelle dafür.“

„Draußen. Ist heute Morgen einfach verschwunden. Vermutlich auf der Flucht vor Illyria.“

„Kann es ihm nicht verdenken.“

„Ich auch nicht.“ Charles nickte langsam. „Hab keine Ahnung, warum Illyria ausgerechnet ihn nervt.“ Lindsey lächelte leicht.

„Weil er Fred geliebt hat.“

„Das habe ich auch.“

„Ja. Mag sein. Aber du warst nicht mit ihr zusammen, als sie starb und vor allem kannst du den Unterschied deutlich sehen, zwischen Illyria und Fred. Dir ist klar, dass sie nicht mehr Fred ist. Ich glaube, Wes fällt das ein wenig schwerer.“ Er schob das Blatt etwas von sich weg. „Ich werde mal eine Akte anlegen. Wir dürfen sie auf keinen Fall alleine lassen. In meiner Vision sah ich sie sterben, das müssen wir verhindern...“

„Die Visionen ...“, unterbrach ihn Charles nachdenklich. „Sie sind anders als bei Cordy.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Naja. Letztens auch, mit diesem komischen Dämon ... Die Vision hörte erst auf, als wir das Biest erledigt hatten, nicht wahr?“

„Ich glaube ja.“

„Und heute ... War sie erst vorbei, als ich das Mädel eingeholt hatte, richtig?“ Lindsey nickte langsam. „Das ist nicht gut. Wir können nicht jedes Mal so viel Glück haben... was wenn wir mal einen Fall nicht lösen können? Was wäre passiert, wenn Amanda schon verschwunden gewesen wäre?“ Lindsey senkte den Blick.

„Darüber will ich gar nicht erst nachdenken“, murmelte er zerknirscht.

„Als die Sache mit der Shanshu Schriftrolle war ... da habt ihr Cordy diese Dauervisionen angehängt. Sie ist dabei fast verrückt geworden und wäre sicherlich gestorben ...“

„Gunn.“ Lindsey wandte sich ab. „Wir haben etwas zu tun. Lass das Thema einfach.“

„Ganz wie du meinst. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich mir Sorgen machen.“ Damit ging Charles aus dem Büro. Lindsey seufzte.

„Denkst du wirklich, die mache ich mir nicht?“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Er nahm wieder am Schreibtisch Platz und legte eine Akte an, mit den wenigen Informationen die ihnen bislang vorlagen.


	27. Verwirrung

„Hey! Der Boss. Guten morgen, Angel. Wir haben Arbeit.“ Angel starrte Charles irritiert an. „Mach nicht so ein langes Gesicht.“ Charles boxte ihn freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter. „Schnapp dir eine Tasse Blut und komm ins Büro.“

„Uhm... okay. Bin gleich da.“ Charles nickte und verschwand seinerseits im Büro. Angel folgte ihm nur wenige Minuten später. Er sah sich fragend um, blieb kurz bei der jungen Frau hängen, doch sein Blick kehrte zur Lindsey zurück. „Vision?“, fragte er und es fiel ihm schwer, die Sorge aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

„So offensichtlich?“

„Siehst beschissen aus.“

„Danke.“

„Zurück zu unserem Fall“, wandte Wesley ein. „Sieht aus, als hätten wir es mit einem Hexer zu tun, der vorhat ziemlich Übles anzurichten. Amanda hier, seine Tochter hat uns aufgesucht, weil sie ihn bei einem Ritual überrascht hat.“

„Okay. Was wissen wir über das Ritual?“

„Tod und Zerstörung. Vermutlich für die ganze Stadt.“

„Gut. Als ob wir das nicht kennen würden. Wissen wir auch schon, wann?“

„Heute Nacht“, murmelte Lindsey.

„Wie kommst du ... Lindsey.“ Charles sprang auf, doch Angel war schneller und fing Lindsey auf, ehe dieser zu Boden ging.

„Nicht gut“, murmelte er besorgt. Der junge Mann presste die Zähne aufeinander und die Hände an den Kopf.

„Friedhof ... Stadtmitte ... eine Explosion ... grüne Flammen ...“ Lindsey stöhnte, entspannte dann etwas, versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Angel hielt ihn fest. „Schon okay. Ich denke, es ist vorbei“, keuchte der Texaner.

„Zwei Visionen an einem Tag. Das gefällt mir nicht.“

„Wirklich. Es ist doch eigentlich mein Kopf, der sich anfühlt, als würde er zerspringen“, grummelte Lindsey matt.

„Sehr witzig. Du weißt, was ich meine. Komm hoch.“

„Uhm ... ich bleib lieber hier unten bis ...“ Erneut zuckte Lindsey zusammen. „... die Vision vorüber ist“, knurrte er.

„Das ist wirklich seltsam“, murmelte Wesley.

„Meint ihr, dass wieder Wolfram und Hart dahinter steckt?“, erkundigte sich Charles besorgt.

„Lindsey, bleib bei mir, hörst du?“

„Hab nicht vor ... irgendwo hin ... verdammt.“ Lindseys Finger bohrten sich in Angels Oberarm. Dieser verspürte längst Panik. Ihm war egal, ob ganz L.A. in Rauch aufgehen würde. Er wollte nur noch, dass Lindsey endlich zur Ruhe kam, die Visionen aufhörten. Der Texaner wurde fast aus seinen Armen gerissen und Angel hielt ihn panisch noch etwas fester.

„Hört endlich auf damit!“, herrschte der Vampir unsichtbare Gegner an. „Ihr bringt ihn noch um!“

„Gott, was ist hier los?“ Amandas Stimme zitterte. Niemand hatte mehr auf sie geachtet. Sie war aufgestanden und bewegte sich langsam in Richtung Ausgang.

„Haltet sie auf. Sie darf nicht gehen!“, rief Lindsey panisch. Charles eilte ihr nach.

„Alles okay. Das ... ich weiß, das ist wirklich seltsam, aber er hat ... Visionen. Er sieht Dinge und hilft uns dabei unsere Fälle zu lösen. Bitte. Lassen Sie sich davon nicht versprengen. Wir sind die Guten. Wir wollen Ihnen helfen.“

Die Tür ging auf und um die Verwirrung der armen Frau noch zu verstärken trat natürlich ausgerechnet Illyria ein. Charles zuckte zusammen. „Fred! Schön, dass du hier bist ...“, meinte er rasch und bedeutete Illyria mit Gestik, sich zu verwandeln. Diese gehorchte gerade noch rechtzeitig um tatsächlich als Fred vor ihnen zu stehen, als Amanda sich umdrehte.

„Hey Leute, was ist los?“

~*~

„Lindsey. Hörst du mich?“ Der Texaner schlug die Augen auf, grinste matt.

„Bin nicht taub“, meinte er lahm. „Kann dich sogar sehen. Aber nicht mehr lang ... die Vision ... die war für dich. Definitiv.“ Alle starrten Lindsey an.

„Was ist hier los?“, murmelte Wesley verstört.

„Weiß ich nicht.“ Lindsey setzte sich langsam auf, sog scharf die Luft ein und fuhr sich über die Augen. „Okay“, murmelte er dann und holte tief Luft. „Ich hoffe, ich bringe jetzt nichts durcheinander ... Erste Vision heute Vormittag: Ganz deutlich. Amanda wird sterben, wenn wir ihr nicht helfen und sie schützen. Zweite Vision vorhin: Das ganze L.A. in Flammen und so ... wird auf einem Friedhof passieren. Ziemlich in der Mitte der Stadt. Von dort aus breiten sich die Flammen ringförmig aus. Es ist ein Ritual, aber der Hexer braucht Amanda, um es zu beenden. Dritte Vision: Buffy. Sie ist in Gefahr, du musst zu ihr.“

„Erinnert mich dran, früher aufzustehen“, knurrte Angel düster. „Was für Gefahr?“

„Kann ich nicht sagen. Tut mir leid. Sie hat mit ein paar Dämonen gekämpft. Verschiedene Rassen ... sah recht düster für sie aus. Du solltest dich beeilen.“

„Verdammt ... ich kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein.“ Angel war wütend, verstört.

„Musst du nicht“, mischte sich Wesley ein. „Ich denke, so lange wir Amanda hier in Sicherheit haben, sollte es Gunn, Ill ... Fred und mir gelingen, den Hexer auszuschalten. Du solltest dich um Buffy kümmern. Wenn dir die Mächte eine Vision von ihr schicken, dann ist es wohl wichtig.“

„Ich kümmere mich hier um Vision boy und das Mädchen“, schaltete sich Spike ein, der bislang nur ruhig in einer Ecke gestanden hatte. „Geh schon.“

„Lindsey ...“

„Geh, Angel. Ich denke, das war für heute die letzte Vision. Noch eine und mein Kopf explodiert wirklich. Bezweifle, dass die Mächte das riskieren würden.“ Er lächelte schwach.

„Spike.“

„Pass schon auf ihn auf.“ Spike kam heran und zog Lindsey etwas unsanft hoch. „Komm Junge. Ich bring dich erst mal in ein Bett.“

„Und Leute ... seid vorsichtig.“ Angel sah die anderen mahnend an. Alle nickten. Spike drängte an ihm vorbei aus dem Büro. Er hatte Lindseys Arm um seine Schulter gelegt und stützte den geschwächten Mann.

„Komm mit, Mädchen. Wollen hier ja nicht im Weg stehen. Ist okay, wenn sie mit in dein Zimmer kommt, Cowboy?“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Ihm war alles egal. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Die junge Frau folgte ihnen nur widerstrebend.

~*~

Wesley und Charles holten sich ein paar Waffen aus dem Schrank, Wesley nahm noch einige Bücher mit, dann gingen sie in Richtung Ausgang. Kaum war Amanda aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden, verwandelte sich Illyria wieder in ihre gewohnte Erscheinung. Sie hielt Wesley auf, als er an ihr vorbei ging. „Es tut mir leid“, erklärte sie knapp. „Ich hatte keine Wahl“

„Ich weiß. Lasst uns gehen.“ Damit waren sie verschwunden.

Angel blickte ihnen nach, dann jedoch wanderte sein Blick die Treppe hinauf. Die Sorge um Lindsey war noch größer als die Angst um Buffy und am Liebsten wäre er einfach hier geblieben und hätte sich um den jungen Mann gekümmert. Doch Visionen zu ignorieren würde ihm nur noch mehr Ärger machen. Dessen war sich Angel schmerzlich bewusst. Die Mächte würden ihn dafür strafen, indem sie Lindsey töteten. Zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, dass das passieren würde.

Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf den Weg, nahm dabei die Abwasserkanäle, da die Sonne noch nicht ganz untergegangen war.

~*~

„Komm rein“, murmelte Lindsey leise, als sie seine Türe erreicht hatten. Spike schob ihn hinein und in Richtung Bett.

„Junge, du übertreibst ordentlich mit der ganzen Visionen-Sache, weißt du das? Eine Vision hin und wieder, das wäre mehr als genug.“ Er wandte sich der Türe zu. „Komm rein und mach es dir bequem“, rief er Amanda zu. „Und mach die Türe zu.“

„Danke.“ Lindsey löste sich von Spike und sackte auf sein Bett, rollte sich regelrecht zusammen.

„Kopfschmerztabletten?“, erkundigte sich Spike vorsichtig. Lindsey nickte schweigend. „Bin gleich zurück. Stellt nichts an, verstanden?“ Damit verschwand er wieder. Lindsey seufzte und rollte sich auf den Rücken, öffnete die Augen.

„Hey.“ Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Ganz schön verrückt, das Ganze, nicht wahr?“ Amanda nickte schwach. „Ist nicht immer so durcheinander. Hast uns an einem schlechten Tag erwischt ... ich meine ... Sie haben uns ...“

„Schon gut.“ Sie lächelte ein wenig. „Du ist völlig okay für mich. Ich komme mir alt vor, wenn man mich mit Sie anredet. Darf ich mich setzen?“

„Mi casa, su casa.“ Lindsey machte eine vage Handbewegung.

„Visionen, huh?“

„Jap.“

„Woher kommen die? Ich meine ... so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen.“ Lindsey atmete tief durch.

„Hm. Kann ich nicht so genau sagen. Kommen einfach, gehen wieder. Lassen mir schönen Kopfschmerz hier.“

„Wer ist Angel? Und dieser Spike ... sie sind seltsam ... und diese Fred? So zerbrechlich.“

„Das täuscht.“ Lindsey lächelte. „Wir sind ein Team. Jeder auf seine Weise seltsam und jeder ein wichtiger Teil. Und gerade weil wir seltsam sind, können wir uns um die Fälle kümmern, mit denen die Polizei und normale Privatdetektive überfordert sind, verstehst du? Die Dinge, von denen die meisten Menschen nichts wissen wollen.“

„Ich hasse es, euch zu unterbrechen, aber du solltest dich ausruhen, Junior“, unterbrach Spike das Gespräch.

„Fang du nicht auch noch so an.“

„Solltest mal in einen Spiegel sehen. Beschissen ist kein Ausdruck mehr. Ruh dich aus, schlaf ein bisschen.“

„Kann nicht.“ Lindsey richtete sich vorsichtig auf und nahm das Wasser und die Tabletten entgegen. Er spülte eine großzügige Menge der kleinen Pillen hinunter und legte sich dann wieder hin. „Danke.“

„Sagtest du bereits.“

„Ich hoffe, es geht alles gut. Es muss gut gehen.“ Lindsey schloss die Augen, rollte sich wieder auf die Seite. „Sie müssen ihn aufhalten.“ Er legte den Arm über die Augen.

„Werden sie schon. Lass gut sein.“

„Du verstehst nicht, Spike ... die Bilder ... ich sehe sie noch immer.“ Lindseys Stimme zitterte und langsam aber sicher machte sich auch Spike Gedanken um den jungen Mann.

„Hey. Wes, Gunn und Ill… Fred werden dich nicht im Stich lassen“, meinte er beruhigend. Doch Lindsey antwortete nicht.

Der Vampir machte es sich in dem Sessel gegenüber von Amanda bequem und verschränkte die Arme. „Sieht aus, als müssten wir einfach nur abwarten“, meinte er gelangweilt.

~*~

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen. Amanda hatte sich mehr oder weniger auf dem Sessel zusammengerollt und war eingeschlafen. Spike blätterte gelangweilt in einer Zeitschrift über Musik und Gitarren, die ihn nicht wirklich interessierte, aber immerhin etwas zu tun bot. Lindsey lag noch immer auf dem Bett. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, doch Spike wusste, dass er nicht schlief. Stille herrschte, nur gelegentlich unterbrochen von Spikes Blättern.

„Spike.“

„Hm?“

„Hast du das gehört?“, flüsterte Lindsey. Spike hielt im Blättern inne.

„Was?“, erkundigte er sich leise.

„Scht. Da ... Schritte.“ Jetzt vernahm auch Spike die leisen Schritte. Er legte die Zeitschrift beiseite und stand auf. Lindsey richtete sich ebenfalls auf.

„Bleib hier. Ich sehe nach.“ Spike ging vorsichtig zur Türe und öffnete sie leise. Er vernahm Stimmen. Gezischte Worte, die er nicht verstand. Leise schloss er die Türe wieder. „Sieht aus, als hätte der Hexenmeister sein Gefolge gesandt, um das fehlende Objekt für sein Ritual zu holen“, murmelte er.

Lindsey war in der Zwischenzeit aufgestanden und zu der jungen Frau gegangen. Er hielt ihr den Mund zu, als er sie aufweckte. „Psst. Geh ins Bad und schließ die Tür ab. Komm erst heraus, wenn wir es dir sagen“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Amanda erholte sich rasch von dem ersten Schock und nickte. Lindsey ließ sie los und die Frau folgte seiner Anweisung. Leise drehte sie den Schlüssel im Schloss herum.

Lindsey und Spike rührten sich nicht. Sie hörten, wie Türen geöffnet wurden, leise und vorsichtig. Lindsey bedeutete Spike, das kleine Licht am Tisch abzuschalten und tatsächlich gehorchte der Vampir. Ihnen war klar, dass das nicht viel nützen würde und keiner von beiden wollte wirklich verstecken spielen. Ein Kampf war ihnen lieber. Doch in der Dunkelheit hatten sie einen Vorteil. Die Überraschung, denn die Gegner wussten nicht, wo sie waren. Der Griff bewegte sich, die Türe knarrte leise. Lindsey, der sich hinter der Tür postiert hatte, rührte sich nicht, wartete. Der Spalt wurde größer und eine Gestalt trat langsam ein. Lindsey wartete, bis die Gestalt an ihm vorbei war und huschte dann hinaus in den Gang.

Im Raum hörte er es rumpeln und wusste, dass sich Spike auf seinen Gegner gestürzt hatte. Die anderen Gestalten am Gang hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne. Einer von ihnen erblickte Lindsey, zischte seinen Gefährten etwas zu und stürzte sich auf den jungen Mann.

„Hier sind noch drei!“, rief Lindsey, als er sich dem Gegner entgegen warf.

Lindsey fluchte innerlich, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie keinerlei Waffen zu ihrer Verteidigung mit in das Zimmer genommen hatten. Er musste sich den Gegnern also mit bloßen Händen stellen. Spike stürzte kurz darauf ebenfalls auf den Gang heraus und zerrte einen der Gegner von Lindsey weg, der sich verzweifelt gegen die drei großen Dämonen zu wehren versuchte.

Mit viel Glück gelang es ihm, einem der verbliebenen Angreifer das Genick zu brechen. Der zweite floh. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Spike auch seinen Gegner ausgeschaltet. Die beiden Männer standen im Gang und sahen sich um. Spike haute mit Wucht gegen den Lichtschalter und die Lampen erwachten zum Leben.

„Ieh. Ich bin froh, dass wir die Kumpanen jetzt erst zu sehen kriegen“, murrte er.

„Schon mal gesehen, die Kerle?“

„Nope.“

„Ich auch nicht.“ Lindsey sank gegen die Wand. „Meinst du, es kommen noch mehr?“ Spike schüttelte den Kopf.

„Denke nicht. Aber zur Sicherheit werde ich uns ein paar Waffen holen. Geh wieder ins Zimmer und gib dem Mädchen bescheid.“

„Wir sollten vielleicht erst die Leichen beseitigen. Sie ist verstört genug. Das muss sie nun wirklich nicht sehen.“

„Ich mach das schon.“ Spike ging in das Zimmer und hievte den Körper hinaus. Er grinste Lindsey an und schmiss den toten Dämon dann einfach die Treppe hinunter. „Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wirklich tot sind“, meinte er ausweichend. Lindsey nickte wissend und ging wieder in sein Zimmer. Er schloss die Türe und ging dann zum Bad hinüber.

„Amanda. Es ist vorbei. Kannst rauskommen.“ Doch sie reagierte nicht. Behutsam klopfte der junge Mann an die Türe. „Amanda?“ Nichts. Er klopfte etwas fester. „Hey, alles in Ordnung?“ Nur Stille antwortete ihm. „Verdammt!“, knurrte Lindsey und warf sich gegen die Türe. Das Holz knackte, doch er brauchte drei weitere Versuche, ehe das Holz um das Schloss herum barst und er die Türe aufstoßen konnte. „Spike!“

~*~

Der Vampir sah sich irritiert um. „Kein Fenster, durch das sie hätte entkommen können... wo ist sie hin?“

„Ein Portal“, knurrte Lindsey. „Vermutlich diente der Angriff nur als Ablenkung, damit sie Amanda entführen konnten. Verdammt noch mal. Das hätten wir doch wissen müssen!“ Er war aufgebracht. „Das war euch also keine Vision wert, huh?“, brüllte er wütend.

„Beruhig dich mal. Hast doch selbst gesagt: noch eine Vision und dein Kopf explodiert wirklich. Haben sich die Mächte wohl zu Herzen genommen.“

„Wir müssen zum Friedhof.“

Sie eilten die Treppen hinunter. Spikes Frage, ob er nicht lieber hier bleiben wolle und ob er sich sicher war, dass es eine gute Idee war, überging Lindsey stur. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für das was geschehen war.

Draußen vor dem Hotel standen sie vor dem nächsten Problem. Die anderen hatten wohl das Auto genommen. Lindsey fluchte, doch Spike ging einfach zum nächsten geparkten Wagen und schlug das Fenster ein.

„Hör auf!“ Lindsey zerrte ihn zurück. „Es gibt elegantere und vor allem unauffälligere Methoden um ein Auto zu knacken! Steig ein. Ich fahre.“

„Ach, Mister Superschlau ist also auch noch ein Profi-Autoknacker?“, frotzelte Spike. Doch er verstummte rasch, als Lindsey den Wagen innerhalb von wenigen Atemzügen kurzgeschlossen hatte. Sie fuhren los.


	28. Ein harter Kampf mit Folgen

„Hier ist es.“

„Bist du dir sicher? Scheint mir ein bisschen zu ruhig für ein Weltuntergangsszenario.“

„Halt die Klappe und steig aus!“, fauchte Lindsey den Vampir an.

„Schon gut. Sag mal, bist du sexuell nicht ausgelastet? Ich meine, ich könnte dir da sicherlich helfen, wenn Angel ...“ Spikes Sticheleien wurden von Lindsey mit einem gut gezielten Faustschlag gestoppt. Er packte den Vampir am Kragen und presste ihn gegen das Auto.

„Hör mir gut zu, Spike. Hörst du zu?“

„Au, verdammt! Ja, ich höre.“

„Wir hatten das schon mal. Angel: Ja. Du: Nie. Ist das klar?“ Spike grummelte nur etwas. „Außerdem haben wir keine Zeit für deine dummen Spielchen. Die Sache ist ernst. Amanda wird sterben, also lass deinen Schwanz stecken und dein Blut im Gehirn. Wir müssen hier eine Katastrophe verhindern.“ Lindsey hatte ruhig und sehr leise gesprochen. Drohend. Spike nickte und der Texaner ließ ihn los. Der Vampir schüttelte seinen Mantel etwas aus und sah Lindsey finster an.

„Die Klamotten sind teuer, Mann.“ Lindsey wandte sich ab und griff nach den Waffen am Rücksitz. Spike nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinen Standpunkt ebenfalls klar zu machen. Standpunkt im zweideutigen Sinne. Lindsey hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und auch die Waffen auf dem gegenüberliegenden Sitz herangezogen. Es war geradezu perfekt und Spike fluchte innerlich, dass die Situation ihm nicht mehr Zeit gab. Dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, von Hinten an Lindsey zu treten und sich hart gegen ihn zu drängen, den Mann vor ihm festhaltend, ihn enger an sich ziehend. Der junge Mann schreckte hoch und stieß sich den Kopf am Dach im Wageninneren.

„Du hast Glück, dass wir gerade arbeiten, Junior. Ansonsten wärst du jetzt mein“, flüsterte Spike gegen Lindseys Rücken und freute sich ungemein, dass der Puls des Jüngeren bei seiner überdeutlichen Anmache in die Höhe geschossen war. „Und sag niemals nie.“ Dann trat er zurück. „Im Übrigen ist das der Bonus des Vampirdaseins. Genug Blut für Schwanz und Kopf zur gleichen Zeit. Und jetzt komm endlich, ehe die Party ohne uns anfängt.“

„Verdammter Vampir“, fluchte Lindsey und kroch aus dem Wagen heraus. „Was ist der Grund, dass du einfach nicht die Finger von mir lassen kannst, huh?“

„Du bist einfach zu süß.“ Natürlich wollte Lindsey genau das nicht hören und beschloss, die Begründung auch lieber zu ignorieren. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er auf den Friedhof. Dicht gefolgt – zu dicht, für seinen Geschmack – von dem blonden Vampir.

~*~

„Oh verdammt!“

„Was? Was siehst du?“ Spike versuchte Lindsey zur Seite zu drängen.

„Hör auf“, zischte dieser. „Willst du uns verraten?“ Er zog sich wieder zurück. „Gunn und Wes sind gefesselt und geknebelt. Mehrere Dämonen bewachen sie.“ Er verstummte. „Illyria ... irgendwas ist mir ihr. Ich sehe keine Fesseln. Aber sie rührt sich nicht. Liegt neben den beiden auf dem Boden.“

„Fesseln könnten die kleine Shiva auch nicht halten. Muss ein Zauber sein ... Amanda?“

„Konnte sie nicht sehen. Das Ritual muss bereits begonnen haben“, flüsterte Lindsey fast schon panisch zurück.

„Okay. Ich sorge für Ablenkung, du befreist die anderen. Wir können jede Hand gebrauchen, die wir kriegen können.“ Damit schlich Spike davon. Lindsey verharrte. Er fragte sich gerade, was Spike vorhatte, da hörte er auch schon die Stimme des Blonden, reichlich überschwänglich.

„Hey! Das ist nicht fair!“, erboste sich Spike. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du für ein Problem hast, aber ich mag die Stadt. Sonnig, viele dumme Menschen zum Essen und überhaupt ... wie kannst du es dir einfallen lassen, das alles so ohne weiteres zu zerstören, huh?“ Der Hexer wandte sich nach ihm um, starrte den Blonden erbost an. „Hey, und abgesehen davon: Wie schwach ist das denn? Ich meine ... ganz ehrlich, Mann. Wenn du schon so was abziehst, dann doch bitte gleich eine ordentliche Apokalypse und nicht nur eine einzelne Stadt ausradieren. Das ist doch langweilig. Der ganze Aufwand und dann nicht mal der Weltuntergang?“

An dieser Stelle hatte Spike es endgültig geschafft. Der Hexer war wütend. Er schickte seine Helfer los, um den Störenfried zu töten. In der Aufregung sah Lindsey seine Chance gekommen, denn bis auf einen Wächter waren die anderen Dämonen von Wesley und Charles abgelenkt.

Der junge Mann schlich rasch näher.

„Lin...“

„Pst!“ Lindsey hielt Wesley den Mund zu. Der Brite nickte und mit einem einzigen Schnitt hatte Lindsey seine Fesseln durchtrennt. Auch die von Charles folgten nur einen Wimpernschlag später. „Was ist mit ihr?“, wisperte Lindsey.

„Magie“, gab Wesley ebenso leise zurück. „Sollte alles wieder bestens sein, sobald wir den Hexer aufgehalten haben.“ Lindsey nickte und reichte den beiden einige Waffen.

„Los geht’s“, murmelte Charles und sie richteten sich auf. Der Dämon war zu überrascht. Lindsey streckte ihn mit einem einzigen Streich nieder. Dann stürmten die drei los, um Spike zu helfen.

~*~

„Sollten das nicht weniger werden?“, schrie Charles irritiert. Sie hatten zahlreiche Dämonen niedergestreckt, doch irgendwo kamen immer neue her und es schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Sie hörten einen spitzen Schrei und Lindsey wirbelte herum.

„Amanda!“

„Los, Cowboy. Hilf ihr. Wir halten hier die Stellung!“, schrie Spike und ging in die Knie, als ihn einer der Dämonen mit einem gewaltigen Schlag auf den Rücken traf. Wesley tötete den Angreifer gleich darauf. Lindsey hoffte einfach, dass die drei klar kommen würden und eilte in Richtung der Grabstelle, an welcher der Hexer gerade versuchte, Amandas Kehle durchzuschneiden. Zum Glück wehrte sie sich anstatt stocksteif vor Schock auf ihren Tod zu warten.

Der junge Mann erreichte das Grab, als ihm der Hexer gerade den Rücken zukehrte. Er zog einen kleinen Dolch und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft in Richtung seines Gegners. Die Waffe traf, allerdings tiefer als Lindsey gehofft hatte, so dass der Mann zwar verwundet aber nicht tot war. Er holte mit seinem Schwert aus, um die Sache zu beenden, da wurde ihm dieses von unsichtbaren Kräften aus der Hand gerissen. Irgendetwas traf ihn gegen den Rücken und Lindsey strauchelte.

„Du denkst, du kannst mich aufhalten?“, herrschte ihn der Mann an. „Du hast nicht die Macht dafür.“ Lindsey keuchte, als ihm plötzlich die Luft wegblieb. Es war niemand da, den er hätte bekämpfen können. Magie erdrosselte ihn, etwas, wogegen er nichts unternehmen konnte. Japsend ging er in die Knie.

„Er nicht. Aber ich.“ Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor Lindseys Augen. Dennoch konnte er sehen, wie Illyria den Mann packte.

„Was? Ich habe dich gefesselt, du warst bewegungslos.“

„Sieht aus, als hättest du dich nicht mehr genug konzentriert“, meinte die Dämonin kühl und mit einer raschen Bewegung brach sie dem Mann das Genick. Rasselnd holte Lindsey Luft, als der Zauber brach und er plötzlich wieder frei war.

Ein seltsames Kreischen klang über den Friedhof. Es klang keinesfalls menschlich und die Dämonen erstarrten. Sie alle richteten den Blick auf den Mann, der soeben zu Boden fiel. Sie ignorierten ihre Gegner und stürmten herüber, rissen den Toten buchstäblich in Fetzen. Vermutlich hätten sie auch Amanda und Lindsey zerfetzt, wenn Illyria die beiden nicht mit einer Leichtigkeit als wären sie nur Puppen aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht hätte.

„Lasst uns verschwinden“, murmelte Charles. Seine Stimme zitterte. Die anderen nickten. Alle bis auf Amanda. Sie stand offensichtlich unter Schock. Wesley und Lindsey mussten sie förmlich mit sich zerren.

~*~

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie alle zusammen in einem der größeren Zimmer. Amanda hatte seither noch kein Wort gesprochen. Blass und schrecklich zerbrechlich sah sie aus, wie sie auf dem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte.

„Das war verdammt knapp“, brach Charles schließlich das Schweigen. Die anderen nickten. „Ich denke, wir sollten Angel nicht sagen, wie eng es am Ende war. Der lässt uns ja nie wieder was alleine machen“, grinste er plötzlich. Die anderen mussten ebenfalls schmunzeln. Vor allem Lindsey wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Angel ihn nun wirklich in Watte packen würde, wenn er je herausfand, in welcher Gefahr sie alle gewesen waren.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir etwas Schlaf bekommen“, meinte er schließlich. Wieder nickten alle. Bis auf Illyria. Sie hatte sich ebenso wenig gerührt oder geäußert wie Amanda und wandte sich nach Lindseys Worten einfach um und verließ den Raum.

„Die kleine Shiva wirkt etwas geknickt.“ Spike rappelte sich hoch. Wesley stand ebenfalls auf. Er hinkte ein wenig, doch an sich waren sie alle glimpflich davon gekommen.

„Ich sehe nach ihr“, meinte er leise und verließ den Raum ebenfalls.

„Ich werde noch etwas hier bleiben. Fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie jetzt allein zu lassen“, murmelte Lindsey mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf Amanda.

„Schon klar. Aber benimm dich.“ Spike klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Hast dich gut geschlagen, dort draußen. Bis auf den plötzlichen Schwächeanfall am Ende.“

„Ich wurde von unsichtbaren Mächten gewürgt. Du magst ja ohne Atmung klar kommen, aber für uns Menschen ist das ein Problem“, knurrte Lindsey. Doch in erster Linie war es sein verletzter Stolz, der ihn etwas überreagieren ließ. Spike beschloss glücklicherweise, nicht weiter in der Wunde zu bohren und verschwand ohne ein Wort.

„Bist du sicher, dass du hier bleiben willst? Du solltest auch etwas schlafen.“ Charles sah Lindsey forschend an.

„Schon okay. Kann im Moment eh nicht schlafen. Da kann ich ebenso gut hier bleiben und auf sie aufpassen. Irgendwann wird das alles in ihr Bewusstsein sacken. Da sollte sie wirklich nicht alleine sein.“

„Hast Recht. Ich knall mich ein wenig aufs Ohr und löse dich später ab.“

„Danke.“

~*~

„Illyria.“ Sie reagierte nicht, sondern ging unbeirrt weiter. Wesley folgte ihr einfach und ließ sich auch nicht aufhalten, als sie ihre Suite betrat. Die offene Tür fasste er eher als Einladung auf. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Nein“, herrschte sie ihn an und drehte sich schließlich zu Wesley um. „Ist das Wut, was ich empfinde?“

„Das weiß ich nicht.“ Der Brite zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Ich kann nicht in dich hinein sehen und weiß nicht, was du fühlst. Beschreibe es mir.“

„Das ist mir nicht möglich. Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen.“ Sie blickte in eine andere Richtung. „Er hatte Macht über mich.“

„Ja, war verdammt stark. Wir haben ihn wohl gewaltig unterschätzt ...“

„Du verstehst nicht“, herrschte sie ihn an. Wesley zuckte etwas zusammen.

„Erkläre es mir“, bat er vorsichtig.

„Niemand hat Macht über mich. Ich bin diejenige, die Macht haben sollte. Aber ihr habt sie mir genommen. Ich bin in dieser Hülle gefangen, nur ein Schatten meiner eigenen Vollkommenheit. Schwach, fehlbar. Das ist nicht richtig.“ Wesley merkte nicht, dass Illyria wieder als Hülle von Fred gesprochen hatte. Er sah nicht Fred, er sah Illyria. Und er sah, dass sie aufgewühlt war, nahe daran, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Wie damals, als sie davon gesprochen hatte, nicht atmen zu können, innerhalb der Wände, die ihr viel zu eng vorgekommen waren. Er sah ein Wesen, das nicht verstand, was geschehen war, nach Antworten hungerte. Und er wollte ihr helfen.

„Illyria“, meinte er leise. „Was wir getan haben, tut mir leid, doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu retten. Du weißt selbst, dass deine Macht diesen Körper zerstört hätte... was wäre dann aus dir geworden?“

„Warum?“

„Was?“

„Warum habt ihr mich gerettet? Weil die Stadt in Gefahr war?“

„Zum Teil. Aber zum Teil auch ... nun ja ... um dich zu retten. Dich davor zu bewahren, dass du dich selbst zerstörst.“

„Ich verstehe nicht.“

„Ich auch nicht.“ Wesley lächelte schwach, senkte den Blick.

„Du siehst mich nicht mehr an. Früher hast du mich angesehen. Immerzu. Beobachtet. Jetzt nicht mehr. Warum?“ Sie klang so anders. Wesley runzelte die Stirn, hob den Blick. Das war nicht mehr die Illyria, die er gekannt hatte. Die Göttin, die auf alles andere hinab geblickt hatte. Sie wirkte verloren. Erneut lächelte er. Etwas gequält.

„Du hast mir übel zugesetzt.“

„Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren. Das bin ich nicht gewohnt. Warum verliere ich die Kontrolle? Warum hast du diese Wirkung auf mich?“ Der Brite zog die Augenbrauen hoch, schluckte, suchte nach Worten. Ihm wollte nur eine Erklärung einfallen und die war ihm selbst so suspekt, dass er sie nicht laut aussprechen konnte.

„Wesley ...“

„Ja?“

„Ich ...“

„Ja?“ Sie zögerte, blickte an sich hinunter. Fast schon ungläubig starrte sie auf ihre Erscheinung, den Körper, den sie in Besitz genommen hatte. Ihre Hand strich langsam über ihren Arm nach oben, ehe sie tatsächlich – und Wesley traute seinen eigenen Augen kaum – die Arme um ihren Körper schlang und ihn wieder ansah. Irritiert, fast schon ängstlich.

„Ich habe keinen Platz mehr. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich bin, wer ich bin. Wohin ich gehöre. Das behagt mir nicht. Es ist unpassend.“ Mühsam kämpfte Wesley den Wunsch nieder, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und zu trösten. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn dafür getötet hätte und doch war es das einzige, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam. „Hilf mir.“

„Das würde ich gerne. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie.“

„Was tun Menschen in so einer Situation?“, erkundigte sie sich ruhig. „Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre ... was würdest du tun?“ Wesley leckte sich über die Lippen. Sein Hals war trocken und er räusperte sich.

„Wenn du ein Mensch wärst ...“, wiederholte er ihre Worte langsam. „... dann würde ich versuchen, dir Trost zu spenden.“

„Wie macht man das?“

„Ich würde dich in den Arm nehmen“, gestand er vorsichtig. Schließlich war dies eine rein hypothetische Annahme.

„Das klingt richtig“, sie nickte langsam. „Ich erlaube es.“ Wesleys Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

„Was?“

„Mich zu umarmen. Ich gestatte dir, diese menschliche Geste zu vollführen, um diese menschlichen Emotionen zu stoppen, die mich heimsuchen.“

„Illyria ...“ Wesley musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht zu stottern. Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. Und so kühl sie es auch abgefasst hatte, war ihm doch klar, dass sie ihn gerade ernsthaft gebeten hatte, sie zu umarmen und zu trösten. Sie musste wirklich verzweifelt sein. Sie blickte ihn nur unverwandt an, aus ihren strahlend blauen Augen. „Wenn du das willst“, meinte er schließlich und trat vorsichtig näher.

Eigentlich rechnete er damit, dass sie es sich anders überlegen und ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag quer durch die Suite befördern würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Illyria stand einfach nur da und wartete.

Der Brite sammelte sich und legte dann tatsächlich die Arme um sie. Anfangs stand sie einfach nur da, doch dann sank ihr Kopf gegen seine Schulter und ein leiser Schauer durchfuhr den Briten. Das war einfach zu unwirklich.

„Ist es angebracht, diese Geste zu erwidern?“

„Ja. Durchaus.“ Sie legte langsam die Arme um ihn. Geradezu vorsichtig, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu zerbrechen, wenn sie nicht aufpasste. Stille umgab sie beide. „Fühlst du dich besser?“, erkundigte sich Wesley nach einer Weile.

„Anders.“ Sie ließ die Arme sinken und Wesley verstand dies als Hinweis, sie loszulassen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ich finde es ungebracht, doch ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

„Wobei?“

„Diese Emotionen. Ich habe versucht, sie zu ignorieren, doch sie scheinen ein Teil dessen zu sein, was ich nun bin. Ich muss mich damit abfinden. Ich muss lernen, mit ihnen umzugehen.“ Wesley nickte langsam. „Wirst du mir helfen?“ Er nickte erneut.


	29. Einsamkeit

Ob sich Amanda wirklich von ihrem Schock erholt hatte, wusste Team Angel nicht so genau. Sie hatte am nächsten Tag das Hotel verlassen, mit der Bitte, sie mögen ihr die Rechnung zuschicken. Irgendwie verspürten Wesley und die anderen jedoch ein schlechtes Gewissen, bei dem Gedanken, die junge Frau auch noch dafür zahlen zu lassen. Nach einem kleinen Kriegsrat entschlossen sie sich, ihr nur die Hälfte der Rechnung zukommen zu lassen, begründet durch die Tatsache, dass die Mächte der Ewigkeit irgendwie ja auch die Hände im Spiel gehabt hatten und sie die junge Frau vielleicht ohnehin hätten retten sollen, auch wenn sie gar nicht selbst zu ihnen gekommen wäre.

Von Angel bekamen sie keine Nachricht. Tag um Tag verging, Nacht um Nacht, doch der Vampir ließ nichts von sich hören. Der einzige, der deshalb jedoch wirklich aufgewühlt war, war Lindsey. Er vermisste Angel, vermisste die gemeinsamen Stunden in der Nacht, ihre Gespräche, die zärtlichen Hände des Vampirs. Der junge Mann vergrub sich als Ausgleich in seiner Musik. Es war ruhig und sie hatten nichts zu tun. In jeder freien Minute saß der Texaner in seinem Zimmer, seine Gitarre auf dem Schoß.

Wesley bemühte sich unterdessen, mit Illyria und den Veränderungen die sie gerade durchmachte, zurecht zu kommen. Immer wieder ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sie als normales Wesen behandeln wollte und nicht länger die mordende, jähzornige, menschenverachtende Dämonin in ihr sah, welche sie eigentlich war.

Charles verbrachte viel Zeit draußen, wie in alten Zeiten. Kämpfte gegen Vampire oder schlenderte einfach nur durch die Straßen von L.A. Die Zeit schlich dahin.

~*~

„Hey, wohin gehst du?“ Lindsey wandte sich um.

„Wusste nicht, dass du hier bist. Wollte dich nicht ignorieren. Ich will bisschen nach draußen. Frischluft schnappen.“ Wesley nickte langsam, grinste dann.

„Mit deiner Gitarre?“

„Jupp.“

„Sei vorsichtig. Ist schon dunkel und wir wissen ja, was für Gestalten sich dann draußen herumtreiben.“

„Immer doch.“ Damit schlenderte Lindsey endgültig hinaus. Er ignorierte das Auto und ging zu Fuß los. Er hatte Wesley nicht so ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Er wollte nicht einfach nur raus, er wollte in ein Pub, um endlich mal wieder vor Leuten zu spielen. Das hatte er vermisst, in den letzten Monaten, als er vor Wolfram und Hart auf der Flucht gewesen war. Das Caritas hatte nicht wieder eröffnet, doch der junge Mann hatte vor wenigen Tagen einen anderen Club entdeckt, das mit einer offenen Bühne warb. Und genau dorthin war er unterwegs.

Lindsey trat auf die Bühne. Er war nicht wirklich nervös. Er liebte das leise Kribbeln direkt vor dem Auftritt, die abwartenden Blicke der Menschen und vor allem den Beifall, wenn er erst warm gelaufen war. Zumindest hoffte er, dass er wieder in den alten Trott fallen würde. Ihm war beim Üben aufgefallen, dass er durchaus etwas eingerostet war. Er spielte also erst ein paar Coversongs, ehe er dazu überging, ein oder zwei seiner eignen Lieder zu spielen.

Der junge Mann spielte den letzten Accord von seinem zweiten Lied und blickte dann auf. Beifall erklang. Waren die Leute anfangs auch skeptisch gewesen, spätestens bei seinem zweiten eigenen Lied hatte er sie. Alle. Bis auf einen, wie ihm schien. An einem der hinteren Tische saß ein junger Mann, etwa in seinem Alter. Er klatschte nicht, beobachtete ihn nur mit einem seltsamen Blick.

Lindsey bedankte sich bei den Zuhörern und stand auf. Der Beifall dauerte noch an, bis er die Bühne verlassen und seine Gitarre eingepackt hatte. Dann verklang das Klatschen langsam. Er ging zur Bar und bestellte sich ein Bier. Er wollte gerade zahlen, da erklang eine Stimme neben ihm.

„Das Bier geht auf mich. Und für mich das Gleiche. Lindsey sah den jungen Mann an und zog die Augenbraue hoch.

„Geht klar, Mann.“ Der Barkeeper stellte ihm ebenfalls ein Bier hin und kassierte dann ab.

„Dafür, dass dir meine Performance nicht gefallen hat, bist du aber spendabel“, meinte Lindsey knapp. „Danke für das Bier.“ Er nahm die Flasche und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Wer sagt, dass es mir nicht gefallen hat?“, meinte der Andere grinsend.

„Reine Beobachtung.“

„Falscher Eindruck. Du bist gut. Verdammt gut. Nicht, was die Gitarre angeht. Ich denke, da wäre noch mehr zu holen. Aber deine Stimme ist klasse.“

„Aha.“

„Zum ersten Mal hier, was?“

„So offensichtlich?“ Lindsey wusste nicht ganz, was er mit dem Kerl anfangen sollte. Dennoch war er neugierig. Vor allem, wollte er herausfinden, warum der Andere so über ihn urteilte, was ihm das Recht dazu gab. „Ich nehme an, du bist des Öfteren hier?“

„Regelmäßig.“ Der Besitzer des Clubs trat auf die Bühne und sprach etwas ins Mikrofon, worauf Lindsey nicht weiter achtete. „Oh, das ist mein Aufruf. Man sieht sich.“

„Danke für das Bier.“

„Vielleicht bleibst du ja noch etwas hier.“ Der andere grinste und sprang dann regelrecht auf die Bühne. Lindsey beobachtete ihn, sah zu, wie der Fremde seine Gitarre auspackte und ihm war sofort klar, dass er ein Musiker war. Mehr noch als er selbst. Gespannt setzte er sich an den nunmehr freien Tisch im hinteren Bereich der Bar und trank einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Bier, beobachtete interessiert, wie der andere seine Gitarre stimmte.

„Hey Leute. Tut gut, wieder hier zu sein. Ich möchte heute mal mit einem neuen Song beginnen und bin gespannt, wie ihr ihn findet“, sprach der Fremde ins Mikro und Beifall brandete auf. Er setzte sich auf den Barhocker und begann mit einem Fingerpicking, das Lindsey den Atem stocken ließ. Der Kerl wusste wirklich mit dem Instrument umzugehen! Er begann zu singen und Lindsey zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Klar und deutlich klang die tiefe, leicht raue Stimme durch das Lokal, füllte den Raum mit einer atemberaubenden Präsenz. Der Fremde hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er spielte nicht für die Anwesenden, er spielte für sich selbst, für die Musik an sich und Lindsey wurde nahezu neidisch.

Nach einigen Songs blickte er auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war. Eigentlich wäre er gerne noch geblieben, hätte sich später noch mal mit dem Mann unterhalten, doch er war müde. Seufzend stand er auf und verließ die Bar.

~*~

Das Hyperion lag in tiefer Dunkelheit vor ihm, als er endlich zurückkam. Es war nun wirklich spät. Scheinbar waren schon alle im Bett. Lindsey ging leise die Treppen nach oben und in sein Zimmer, stellte seine Gitarre behutsam in ihre Ecke und zog sich aus. In Boxershorts kroch er unter die Decke und rollte sich zusammen. Doch er konnte nicht einschlafen. Er fühlte sich einsam und vermisste Angel heute noch ein wenig mehr als die Nächte zuvor.

Nach einer Stunde ruhelosem Umherwälzen stand er schließlich auf und schlich in das Zimmer des Vampirs. Die Leere darin war erdrückend. Dennoch schloss Lindsey die Türe hinter sich und ging zum Bett hinüber. Liebevoll strich seine Hand über die dunklen Laken. Er vermisste sogar Angels ständig dunkle Garderobe.

„Toll. Jetzt verhalte ich mich schon wirklich wie ein liebeskrankes Mädchen“, murrte er, verärgert über sich selbst. Dennoch kroch er in das breite Bett und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Das Bett roch noch nach dem Vampir und ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit überkam den jungen Mann. Gleich darauf war er eingeschlafen.

~*~

„Lindsey. Du kommst heute spät aus den Federn. Langer Abend?“ Der Angesprochene nickte knapp und holte sich eine Tasse Kaffee aus der Küche, ehe er sich zu Wesley und Charles setzte.

„Wann bist du zurück gekommen?“, erkundigte sich Charles.

„Und wo warst du eigentlich?“, fragte Wesley nach. Lindsey grinste.

„Muss ich mich in Zukunft an- und abmelden, wenn ich irgendwas unternehmen will?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Wesley schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Haben uns nur gewundert, wo du um zehn Uhr abends noch mit der Gitarre hinwolltest.“

„Spielen.“

„Aha.“

„Vor Publikum. Hab das vermisst“, gestand Lindsey schließlich. „Nachdem das Caritas geschlossen hatte und ich keine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen durfte, während ich vor Wolfram und Hart auf der Flucht war, habe ich es aufgegeben, auf der Bühne zu spielen.“

„Und warum hast du jetzt wieder angefangen?“ Wesley beugte sich etwas nach vorne.

„Das ist schwer zu erklären.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke nicht, dass ihr das wirklich nachvollziehen könnt ...“

„Hey, das is ein Vorurteil!“, erboste sich Charles scherzhaft. „Komm schon. Probier es.“

„Klingt vermutlich bescheuert, aber vor Leuten zu spielen ...“ Lindsey zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Es gibt nichts, was man damit vergleichen könnte.“ Er stellte die Tasse ab, fuhr nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger den Rand des Gefäßes nach. „Die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von so vielen Leuten, der Beifall, wenn es ihnen gefallen hat ... das ist pure Energie. Wie ... Elektrizität, die überspringt, einen durchflutet.“

Charles lehnte sich zurück. „Hast Recht. Verstehe ich nicht.“

„Ich denke, das muss man selbst einmal erlebt haben.“ Lindsey lächelte verträumt.

„Vermutlich. Spielst uns ja nichts vor. Vergräbst dich immer in deinem Zimmer, zum Gitarre spielen.“ Beinahe klangen Charles’ Worte vorwurfsvoll. Lindsey zuckte die Schultern.

„Da oben übe ich für gewöhnlich. Das macht man nicht vor Publikum.“

„Okay. Und wohin müssen wir gehen, wenn wir dich mal live sehen wollen?“

„Warum würdet ihr das wollen?“ Er runzelte die Stirn und sah Charles fragend an.

„Weil du gut bist.“ Wesley nickte ernsthaft. „Wir haben dich nur einmal wirklich gehört, im Caritas. Aber du warst herausragend.“

„Jupp. Hast uns ganz schön überrascht.“

„Wirklich?“

„Mein Wort.“ Charles nickte.

„Nur Angel war nicht so angetan von deiner Vorstellung“, fügte Wesley grinsend hinzu.

„Ach was. Der erkennt Musik doch nicht einmal, wenn sie ihm gegen das Schienbein tritt. Denk nur an seine Karaoke-Vorstellung.“ Die beiden schüttelten sich regelrecht.

„Nein. Musikalisch ist Angel wirklich nicht.“

„Wirklich.“ Irgendwie hatten die Worte Lindsey zutiefst getroffen. Angel hatte seine Darbietung also nicht gefallen. Ausgerechnet Angel. „Irgendwas Neues?“, versuchte er rasch das Thema zu wechseln. Die beiden anderen schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Kein Wort von ihm“, meinte Wesley etwas geknickt. Lindsey fluchte innerlich. Er hatte die Frage ja eigentlich anders gemeint. „Ich hoffe, er tut nichts Unüberlegtes.“

„Zum Beispiel?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey alarmiert.

„Nun ja ... er und Buffy ... ich meine, das war ... intensiv. Sie haben sich sehr geliebt.“ Das traf noch viel tiefer als die Bemerkung zuvor. Lindsey wurde fast schon schlecht.

„Meinst du denn, er und sie ...“

„Hey, das wäre großer Mist! Dann kommt Angel zurück und wir dürfen ihn zur Begrüßung gleich einmal pfählen, bevor er uns die Kehlen durchbeißt. Ich hoffe ja schwer, er kommt ihr nicht **_so_** nahe!“, warf Charles sofort ein.

„Besteht die Gefahr denn wirklich? Ich meine ... das ist doch eine Weile her, mit ihm und Buffy ... sollten sie nicht langsam darüber hinweg kommen?“ Lindseys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, dass Angel etwas Derartiges tun könnte.

„Über die Art von Liebe kommt man nicht einfach hinweg“, widersprach Wesley zu allem Überfluss auch noch.

„Von was für einer Art von Liebe sprichst du, Wesley?“ Die Augen der drei Männer richteten sich auf Illyria. „Es gibt also mehrere?“

„Illyria. Ich habe nicht gemerkt ... was tust du hier?“

„Die Wände meiner Suite kamen näher. Ich suchte Ablenkung und hörte euch reden.“

„Oh.“ Wesley glaubte durchaus zu verstehen, wovon sie sprach. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich einsam. Zumindest hoffte ein Teil von ihm genau das. „Setz dich doch.“

„Ich bevorzuge es, zu stehen“, erklärte sie nüchtern und zerschlug seine aufkeimende Hoffnung auf etwas Menschlichkeit sofort wieder. Es war klar, dass sie darin eine Grenze sah zwischen ihnen und ihr selbst. Außerdem hatte sie dadurch die Möglichkeit auf sie herabzublicken. Ganz so wie es einer Göttin gebührte. „Was für eine Art von Liebe meintest du?“, griff sie den Faden sofort wieder auf und brachte ihn damit endgültig aus dem Konzept.

„Wahre Liebe. Die Art von Liebe, die man nur ein einziges Mal findet, die so tief geht, dass man ohne den Anderen nicht mehr vollkommen ist.“

„Menschen sind nie vollkommen. Sie sind fehlerhaft. Ebenso wie Vampire.“

„Gerade deshalb suchen wir Menschen diese Art der Liebe. Wir streben danach, vollkommen zu sein und suchen nach einem Partner, der uns ergänzt. Die eigenen Mängel aufhebt.“

„Das klingt logisch.“

Lindsey hatte es aufgegeben, der Unterhaltung zu folgen. Mit jedem Wort, das Wesley sprach, hatte er das Gefühl, ein Messer würde sich in seine Eingeweide graben. Tiefer und tiefer. Wie hatte er je hoffen können, für Angel auch nur annähernd so viel zu bedeuten, wie es Buffy getan hatte und vermutlich noch immer tat.

Natürlich. Auf der anderen Seite war gerade das seine Rettung. Wäre er diese Person gewesen, von der Wesley gerade so enthusiastisch sprach, dann wäre der Moment perfekten Glücks denkbar, der Angel von seiner Seele befreite und dann wäre er tot. Dennoch wäre es Lindsey lieber gewesen, wäre ihm diese Erkenntnis erspart geblieben. Er stand langsam auf.

„Hey, wenn wir nichts zu tun haben, im Moment ... würde ich gerne nach oben gehen. Hab gestern festgestellt, dass ich noch ein paar Stunden mehr Übung investieren sollte ...“

„Sicher. Wir geben bescheid, wenn was ist.“ Charles nickte.

„Okay.“ Damit ging Lindsey, eilte die Treppen nach oben in sein Zimmer.

„Irgendwas ist doch mit ihm nicht in Ordnung, oder?“, wandte sich Charles an Wesley, als Lindsey gegangen war.

„Menschen“, meinte Illyria kopfschüttelnd.

~*~

Lindsey trottete lustlos im Zimmer auf und ab. Eigentlich stand ihm im Moment so gar nicht der Sinn nach Musik. Er war aufgewühlt, traurig. Gedankenverloren trat er an die Minibar und öffnete diese. Er zog eine kleine Flasche Whiskey hervor und knallte die Tür wieder zu, fuhr sich über die Augen. Es brannte. Und nach Heulen wie ein kleines Mädchen stand ihm auch nicht der Sinn. Dann doch lieber Musik.

Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und starrte dann die Flasche an. Erneut stand er auf, holte seine Gitarre und setzte sich dann wieder. Seine Finger strichen sanft über den Hals des Instruments, fuhren einmal prüfend über die Saiten. Er stimmte sie und spielte dann ein paar Akkorde. Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn, geboren aus dem Gefühl von Einsamkeit, das ihn schon seit ein paar Tagen quälte.

_„I've got a lot of nerve  
Mmm to ask you back at all” _

Sein Blick glitt zu der Whiskey Flasche. Er lächelte.

_“Ain't touched a bottle in so long_ _  
'Cause now the only thing I ain't got  
I was kinda hoping you'd prove me wrong  
You'd give me one more shot“_

Lindsey verstummte erneut, spielte ein paar Akkorde, änderte den Rhytmus ab. Er griff sich einen Stift, schrieb die Worte auf, setzte die Akkorde darüber, strich hier und da etwas aus, fing erneut von vorne an.

_„I got this old shag rug  
We used to crawl on  
And I got this telephone  
That you used to call me on  
But since that last goodbye  
Well, the phone don't ring  
I've got this empty home  
Filled with so many things“ (*)  
_

Fast drei Stunden später faltete Lindsey das Blatt zusammen und legte es in seine Schublade zu einigen anderen unfertigen Stücken, die er im Laufe der Zeit geschrieben hatte. „Na klasse. Jetzt schreib ich schon Songs, wegen dem Kerl.“ Er seufzte und legte die Gitarre auf sein Bett, ließ sich dann regelrecht daneben fallen. „Was mache ich hier eigentlich?“ Er blieb noch etwas liegen, ließ die Gedanken ihre Kreise ziehen – um Angel natürlich – und stand dann endgültig wieder auf.

„Benimm dich endlich wieder wie ein Mann“, wies sich Lindsey selbst zurecht und stellte die angetrunkene Flasche zurück in die Bar. „Kein Herzschmerz-Gelaber mehr.“ Er nickte seinem Spiegelbild zu und grinste dann. „Was Angel wohl dazu sagen würde? Vor allem, wenn ihm meine Musik nicht mal zusagt. Dann ist auch noch er der Grund für die Hälfte meiner Songs.“ Er grinste sich an und ging dann endlich wieder nach unten. Fest davon überzeugt, sich wieder im Griff zu haben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) (c)by Kane; written by Steve Carlson & Christian Kane; Ausschnitt aus dem Song "One More Shot"


	30. Wieder vereint

Der Rest des Tages war ebenso ereignislos verlaufen wie die vielen Tage zuvor. Es war beinahe schon so weit, dass sich Lindsey eine Vision wünschte, nur um endlich wieder etwas zu tun zu haben. Er hasste es, nur darauf zu warten, dass Angel zurückkam. Zumal er nicht wusste, wie er sich dem Vampir gegenüber verhalten sollte, nach all den Dingen die er heute unfreiwilligerweise erfahren hatte.

Am Abend beschlossen die vier, mal wieder hinaus zu gehen und durch die Straßen zu patrouillieren. Spike erklärte, er hätte andere Pläne und ging in eine andere Richtung davon. Sie mischten tatsächlich ein paar Vampire hinter einer Diskothek auf und Lindsey fühlte sich bedeutend besser, als sie gegen ein Uhr morgens in das Hotel zurückgingen.

Charles und Wesley gingen bald darauf zu Bett, Illyria zog sich ebenfalls in ihre Suite zurück und auch Lindsey beschloss, sich lieber schlafen zu legen. In seinem eigenen Bett. Genug der verliebtes-Schulmädchen-Verhaltensweisen. Er würde sich nicht wieder in Angels Bett zusammenrollen und hoffen, dass der schwächer werdende Geruch des Vampirs ihn einlullen würde.

Natürlich konnte er wieder nicht einschlafen und stand nach einiger Zeit erneut auf. Mit nichts als einer leichten Hose bekleidet schlenderte er nach unten in die Küche und holte sich ein Glas Wasser. Setzte sich dann in das Büro, in völliger Dunkelheit und starrte vor sich hin. Kurzfristig kam ihm dabei der Gedanke, dass er sich wie Angel verhielt. Düster vor sich hin brütend in der Dunkelheit zu hocken war ja eigentlich die Spezialität des Vampirs. Um sich zu beweisen, dass er anders war, schaltete er das Licht am Schreibtisch an.

Eine Weile später ging die Türe auf und eine Gestalt trat ein. Lindsey starrte den Mann kurz an, fragte sich dann, ob er etwa phantasierte. Er kam näher und als die Person ins Licht trat, machte Lindseys Herz einen kleinen Satz. Es war Angel.

„Lindsey!“ Er klang erfreut.

„Angel! Wieder zurück?“

„Offensichtlich.“

„Alles gut gegangen?“ Eigentlich wäre Lindsey dem Vampir am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, wollte ihn küssen und berühren. Doch er hielt sich zurück.

„Ja. Alles bestens. Gefahr gebannt, Fall abgeschlossen.“ Er wandte sich halb um und blickte in die Dunkelheit der Lobby. „Wo sind die anderen?“

„Spike ist irgendwo draußen unterwegs, Illyria in ihrer Suite, Gunn und Wesley sind schon im Bett und schlafen vermutlich.“

„Und warum schläfst du nicht?“

„Weiß nicht.“ Lindsey zuckte teilnahmslos die Schultern. „Konnte irgendwie nicht einschlafen.“ Angel nickte langsam.

„Schlafen also, huh?“

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Tief und fest.“

„Gut.“ Angel trat ganz in das Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Dann hören sie vermutlich nichts.“ Er grinste dämonisch. Lindseys Atem stockte. Wesleys Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn und Charles’ Anmerkung, dass sie Angel vielleicht erst einmal pfählen müssten.

„Angel?“

„M-Hm.“ Der Vampir trat langsam näher.

„Was hast du vor?“ Er kam um den Schreibtisch herum, musterte Lindsey, griff in seine Tasche und zog etwas heraus.

„Dich vernaschen“, grinste er schließlich. „Wenn du schon so einladend wenig anhast ... ich habe dich vermisst, Linsy.“ Der junge Mann atmete etwas auf. Das klang nach Angel und nicht nach einer mordenden Bestie.

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich meine ... du hast nicht mit Buffy ...“

„Schon wieder eifersüchtig?“ Angel setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch und seufzte leicht. „Nein, ich habe nicht mit Buffy geschlafen. Das war rein geschäftlich. Sie hat ihr eigenes Leben und ich habe meins. Ich habe dich.“ Er strich sanft über Lindseys Wange. „Wer hat dir nur wieder diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt? Komm her.“ Er zog Lindsey hoch und in seine Arme. „Du hast mir gefehlt. Jede einzelne Nacht und jeden Tag. Ich bin zurückgekommen, so bald es ging.“

„Du hast nicht angerufen“, murrte Lindsey tadelnd.

„Zeitverschwendung. Ich wollte dich sehen.“ Angel rutschte vom Tisch herunter und küsste Lindsey. „Dich spüren.“ Lindsey löste sich von ihm, grinste.

„Hier? Jetzt?“

„Hast du ein Problem damit?“

„Was, wenn die anderen...“

„Die schlafen.“ Angel lächelte erneut. „Hast du selbst gesagt.“

„Stimmt.“ Lindseys Hände öffneten Angels Hemdknöpfe in Windeseile. Er streifte dem anderen Mann das Hemd herunter. „Gleiches Recht für alle“, murmelte er und strich über Angels Brust, küsste den Hals des größeren Mannes, wanderte küssend nach unten bis zu seiner rechten Brust. Es brauchte nicht mehr als eine flüchtige Berührung und Angels Brustwarze richtete sich erregt auf. Lindsey lachte leise. „Hast das wirklich vermisst, huh? Bist ja spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi.“ Angel knurrte leise.

„Zeig dir gleich, wie spitz.“ Damit hob er Lindsey hoch, drehte sich mit ihm um und setzte den jungen Mann auf den Schreibtisch. „Perfekte Höhe“, stellte er grinsend fest und drückte bestimmt gegen Lindseys Brust, gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass er sich hinlegen sollte. Lindsey packte Angels Hand und hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte“, bat er leise. „Aus der ‚ich-steh-auf-den-Schmerz’-Phase bin ich raus. Schon vergessen?“ Flehend sah er Angel an. So sehr er ihn auch wollte, er wäre lieber im Zimmer und damit in der Nähe von Gleitmittel gewesen. Angel küsste ihn liebevoll.

„Ich weiß“, flüsterte der Vampir an seinen Lippen. „Darum hab ich das hier mitgebracht.“ Er öffnete die Hand und Lindsey musste lachen, als er die kleine Tube sah.

„Bestens vorbereitet, was? Als hättest du drauf gehofft, dass ich noch wach bin.“

„Habe ich auch.“ Lindsey küsste den Vampir daraufhin leidenschaftlich, machte sich an der Hose des anderen zu schaffen, um endlich den störenden Stoff zu beseitigen. Angel keuchte in den Kuss hinein, zog Lindsey näher an sich und nestelte ebenfalls an der Hose des anderen herum, Er stellte fest, dass er seinen Geliebten wohl nicht entkleiden konnte, solange dieser noch saß und zerrte ihn geradezu vom Tisch herunter.

Die leichte Stoffhose glitt zu Boden und Angels dunkle Hose folgte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später. Lindsey kämpfte noch einen Moment gegen seine Kleidung, dann lag die Hose endgültig auf dem Boden und er war frei. Angel schlang die Arme um ihn und hob ihn hoch, Lindsey antwortete, indem er die Beine um die Hüften des größeren Mannes schlang, sich eng an ihn drückte. Sie keuchten beide, hungrig nach der Nähe des anderen. Ihre Hände glitten über nackte Haut, streichelten, erzählten einander davon, wie sehr sie den Anderen vermisst hatten.

Angel setzte Lindsey auf dem Tisch ab, drückte erneut gegen seine Brust und Lindsey folgte dem Drängen des Vampirs und ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Ein Stoß Papier glitt zu Boden, Stifte rollten hinterher, der Brieföffner folgte mit einem Scheppern. Doch die beiden ignorierten das alles völlig. Fast fiebrig öffnete Angel die Tube, nahm etwas von dem Gel heraus, ließ sie dann ebenfalls achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Sein Finger drängte feucht in Lindseys Eingang und der junge Mann stöhnte auf.

„Angel!“, stieß er hervor, ungeduldig darauf wartend, dass ihn der Vampir endlich nahm. Angel stöhnte lustvoll, als er in Lindsey drang, etwas grob, unfähig, sich länger zu zügeln. Lindsey keuchte, schlang erneut die Beine um den Vampir, krallte sich mit den Fingern an der Tischplatte fest, als Angel ihn etwas näher heran zog und erneut in ihn stieß. Der Vampir ging sofort in einen schnellen Rhythmus über, getrieben von Leidenschaft und den Entbehrungen der vergangenen Tage.

Lindsey bog den Rücken durch, stöhnte etwas lauter. Angel fühlte deutlich, dass er selbst schon kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand und hielt inne. _Noch nicht_ , dachte er angespannt. Lindsey murrte. Ein Laut des Protests, der sich von seinen Lippen löste. Die Hand des Vampirs glitt zwischen sie und er drückte den Ansatz seiner Männlichkeit fest zusammen, um den Orgasmus zu stoppen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Lindsey hatte die Augen geöffnet, beobachtete ihn, grinste.

„Macht dir Spaß, mich zu foltern, was?“, flüsterte er atemlos, mit rauer Stimme. Angel lächelte, beugte sich vor. Der junge Mann kam ihm entgegen und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Lindsey blieb halb aufgerichtet als sie sich voneinander lösten, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab. „Bleib nie wieder so lange weg“, flüsterte er tadelnd. „Viel zu lange.“ Sein Kopf sank nach hinten, als Angel seine Stöße wieder aufnahm. Etwas langsamer, diesmal. Dafür jedoch tiefer, intensiver. Lindsey stöhnte laut auf, stieß Angels Namen hervor, keuchte atemlos.

Der Vampir beobachtete ihn, kostete den Anblick aus, betrachtete gebannt das Spiel der Muskeln unter Lindseys Haut. „Nie wieder“, stimmte er ebenso atemlos zu. Lindsey löste seine Umklammerung, änderte seine Haltung ein wenig und stemmte einen Fuß gegen Angels Schulter während er den anderen wieder um seine Hüften schlang, ermöglichte dem Vampir dadurch, tiefer in ihn zu gleiten.

Angels Hand knetete Lindseys Oberschenkel, glitt massierend und streichelnd tiefer, erreichte die Körpermitte des Jüngeren und umschloss ihn mit seinen Fingern, massierte ihn im Rhythmus seiner eigenen Stöße. Lindseys Oberarme zitterten unter der Anstrengung, rutschten regelrecht unter ihm weg und er sackte wieder auf die harte Tischplatte, wand sich regelrecht auf dem Schreibtisch in purer Hingabe.

Vor Angels Augen tanzten erste Lichtpunkte und er beschleunigte die Bewegungen seiner Hand, damit Lindsey nicht zurück blieb. Wieder krallten sich die Finger des Anderen an der Tischplatte fest, suchten verzweifelt nach Halt, als er sich in Angels Hand ergoss. Das Zucken seiner Muskeln presste Angel zusammen und er stieß heftig und fordernd in Lindseys Enge, intensivierte den Orgasmus des jungen Mannes dadurch noch mehr, der verzweifelt versuchte, einen lustvollen Aufschrei zu schlucken. Angel bewegte sich noch immer, trieb Lindsey weiter in seinen Höhepunkt, ehe er endlich selbst kam, tief in ihm. Angels Beine zitterten und er musste sich ebenfalls am Schreibtisch festhalten. Keuchend kam er schließlich zur Ruhe und zog sich langsam zurück.

Lindsey rührte sich nicht. Geschwächt und versunken genoss er die letzten Wellen seines Höhepunkts, unfähig, sich aufzurichten oder gar aufzustehen.

„Linsy?“ Angels Stimme klang besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Lindsey lächelte, die Augen noch geschlossen und zwang sich schließlich zu einem Nicken.

„Oh ja.“ Sein Atem ging weiterhin schnell. Angel griff nach der Hand des Jüngeren und zog ihn sanft hoch.

„Komm her“, bat er liebevoll und Lindsey bemühte sich, mitzuhelfen und sich aufzurichten. Sie versanken in einem innigen Kuss. „Du hast mir so gefehlt“, flüsterte der Vampir gegen Lindseys Hals, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Der junge Mann legte die Arme um ihn und drängte sich an die Brust des Vampirs.

„Du mir auch. Ganz gewaltig“, gab er leise zurück. Sie verharrten einen Augenblick, ehe sich Lindsey etwas von Angel weg drückte und frech grinste. „Sollten hier noch aufräumen, bevor wir nach oben gehen“, schmunzelte er träge und lachte leise, als Angel nur mit einem unwilligen Murren darauf antwortete.

Zu ihrem Glück hatte nicht viel auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen und sie waren rasch damit fertig, das Büro wieder aufzuräumen. Arm in Arm schlenderten sie zur Treppe, nicht willens, den Kontakt zum Anderen zu unterbrechen.

Lindsey ignorierte seine Zimmertüre vollkommen und Angel war es nur zu Recht, dass der Texaner mit ihm ins Zimmer ging. Nur wenig später lagen sie im Bett und genossen die Idylle und ihre Trägheit.

„Wie lief es mit dem Hexer?“, erkundigte sich Angel schließlich.

„L.A. existiert noch, richtig?“ Lindsey lächelte verträumt. Er hatte nicht vor, Angel zu erzählen, wie knapp sie alle entkommen waren.

„Probleme?“

„Nun ja ... Die bösen Buben lassen sich doch ungern ins Handwerk pfuschen ... wehren sich doch alle ganz gewaltig. Aber wir haben gesiegt.“

„Klingt nicht nach einem herausragenden Sieg. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit über ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich euch damit alleine gelassen habe ...“

„Angel. Wir sind alle große Jungs. Wir können auch mal ein paar Tage auf uns selbst aufpassen.“ Lindsey hob den Kopf und blickte in Angels Gesicht. Der Vampir erwiderte seinen Blick etwas fragend. „Obwohl ich persönlich es bevorzuge, wenn du in der Nähe bist“, gestand er schließlich.

„Genau das wollte ich hören.“ Angel lächelte.

„Weiß ich doch“, neckte Lindsey und drängte sich wieder näher an den Vampir, bettete seinen Kopf auf Angels Brust. „Wir sollten schlafen“, murmelte er schließlich. „Ist schon spät.“

„M-Hm.“

Bald darauf konnte Angel an den tiefen Atemzügen des jungen Mannes erkennen, dass er die Worte ziemlich ernst gemeint hatte. Er änderte seine Haltung ein wenig, um Lindsey besser betrachten zu können, was dieser mit einem Murren quittierte, ehe er wieder zur Ruhe kam. Angels Gedanken zogen Kreise, rund um Lindsey. Spielten jede einzelne Begegnung zwischen ihnen erneut durch. Und abermals fragte er sich, wann sich ihre Beziehung wirklich geändert hatte. Oder war er schon immer an dem aufmüpfigen Anwalt interessiert gewesen? Eine klare Antwort darauf konnte er jedoch nicht finden und irgendwann schlief auch Angel ein.

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lindsey vor dem Vampir und schlich in sein Zimmer, um sich zu duschen. Danach schlüpfte er in frische Kleidung und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Zu seiner Überraschung kam gerade Spike aus seinem Zimmer, als er die Türe hinter sich schloss.

„Sieh an. Warst du heute ein großer Junge und hast tapfer in deinem eigenen Bettchen geschlafen?“, stichelte Spike. Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. Heute war es ihm wirklich egal, was der Blondschopf von sich gab. „Ja, ja. Ich weiß, dass Angel wieder zurück ist. Hattet ja ein heißes Widersehen.“ Lindsey hoffte inständig, dass die Hitze, die er auf seinen Wangen verspürte, sich nicht in Schamesröte darauf erkennen ließ. Spike grinste breit.

„Sag mal, wollt ihr im Laufe der Zeit das ganze Hotel durchprobieren? Könnte schwierig werden, mit so vielen Leuten im Haus.“ Es war nicht schwer für Lindsey, sich auszumalen, dass der Blonde mitten in der Nacht – und mitten in dem kleinen Liebesakt im Büro – zurück gekommen war und er konnte sich beinahe bildlich vorstellen, wie Spike vor der Tür im Schatten gestanden und sie beobachtet hatte.

„Sag mal Spike ... hast du dir danach einen runtergeholt? Oder sogar noch währenddessen?“, schoss er schließlich zurück.

„Autsch.“ Spike verzog das Gesicht. „Geht dich nichts an.“ Für Lindsey Bestätigung genug.

„Perversling“, meinte er munter und wandte sich dann der Treppe zu.

„Hey, wie wäre es mal mit einem Dreier?“, meinte Spike und folgte dem jungen Mann grinsend. Lindsey wandte sich erneut um, schien einen Moment zu überlegen und schüttelte dann bestimmt den Kopf.

„Keine Chance. Ich teile nicht.“

„Ja. Angel für gewöhnlich auch nicht. Aber sagt bescheid, wenn es euch zu langweilig wird.“

„Ja, ja. Schon klar. Können wir endlich das Thema wechseln? Muss ja nicht jeder mitkriegen.“

„Früher oder später müsst ihr damit aber rausrücken.“ Spike war neben Lindsey getreten. „Ist nicht gut, wenn es solche Geheimnisse im Team gibt.“

„Ja. Später klingt gut“, wehrte Lindsey ab und marschierte dann nach unten.


	31. Die Blutbar ist eröffnet

„Nein, es gibt keine guten Vampire.“ Angels Stimme war zornig. Lindsey schwieg, betrachtete das Mädchen. Sie war vermutlich noch ein Teenager und irgendwie hatte er Mitleid mit ihr.

„Aber du bist ein Vampir und du bist gut.“ Angel seufzte, sah das Kind nahezu verzweifelt an.

„Etwas völlig anderes. Ich habe eine Seele, das ist nicht normal bei Vampiren. Von der Sorte gibt es genau zwei und die arbeiten beide bei Angel Investigations. Und jetzt mach dass du nach Hause kommst und hör auf, dich feil zu bieten. Du kannst froh sein, dass du noch lebst!“ Er schob sie in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war.

„Das glaube ich nicht und du sagst mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!“, brauste sie auf. Angel seufzte frustriert, blickte zu Lindsey hinüber und zuckte hilflos die Schultern. Auch Lindsey war sich nicht sicher, was sie noch tun konnten.

„Warum, verdammt? Willst du unbedingt sterben?“

„Ewig leben!“

„Das ist nicht halb so witzig, wie es sich anhört. Willst du ewig ein Kind bleiben?“

„Ich bin 18“, erboste sie sich.

„Eben. Ein Kind.“ Lindsey schüttelte etwas teilnahmslos den Kopf. Mittlerweile war er der Meinung, dass sie nun mal nicht jedes Leben retten konnten. Die Mutter des Mädchens war zu ihnen gekommen und hatte um Hilfe gebeten. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass ihre Tochter sich seltsam verhielt und oft tief in der Nacht noch aus dem Haus schlich. Natürlich hatte Frau Benters damit gerechnet, dass ihre Tochter in die Disco schlich. Drogen vielleicht. Dass ihr Kind auf der Suche nach Vampiren war, wäre der gutgläubigen Dame sicherlich nie in den Sinn gekommen.

„Ich geb’s auf“, murmelte Angel und senkte den Blick. Sein Antlitz veränderte sich und er blickte wieder hoch. Seine gelben Augen bohrten sich in die grünen Augen des Kindes. „Das gefällt dir also? So willst du aussehen? Ist es wirklich das, was du willst?“, fauchte er und bleckte die Zähne.

„Bu-Hu!“, meinte Denise gelangweilt. „Meinst du wirklich, ich seh’ das zum ersten Mal? Nur zur Info: Ich bin auch schon mal gebissen worden. Und wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: ich fand das geil!“ Angels Gameface verschwand so rasch wieder, wie es erschienen war und er starrte irritiert zwischen Denise und Lindsey hin und her.

„Wie bitte?“

„Muss ich es noch mal wiederholen?“ Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin doch nicht zufällig in dieser Ecke. Dort drüben ist eine Bar für Menschen und Vampire und weißt du was? Da stirbt niemand. Erzähl mir also nicht, dass alle Vampire Monster sind.“

„Zeig sie mir“, befahl Angel. Sie stapfte erhobenen Hauptes an ihm vorbei.

„Lass dir nicht einfallen, dort irgendwelchen Blödsinn anzufangen“, maulte sie ihn an. Lindsey und Angel folgten ihr schweigend. Sie ging in eine Seitengasse und trat an eine schwere, eiserne Türe. Sie klopfte an und eine Klappe öffnete sich. Denise zog den Kragen ihres Pullovers nach unten und der Vampir nickte knapp und öffnete. Überrascht sahen Lindsey und Angel die Bissspuren an ihrem Hals.

Der Vampir verstellte ihnen den Weg und musterte sie beide.

„Was wollt ihr hier?“ Angel überlegte kurz.

„Das is ne Bar, oder? Ich will was trinken. Die Kleine dort vorne hat mir den Tipp gegeben und jetzt darf ich nicht rein, oder was?“

„Wir haben hier strenge Regeln. Ist deiner angefixt?“

„Bitte?“

„Menschen kommen nur rein, wenn sie bereits gebissen wurden. Vampire kommen nur rein, wenn sie Mitglieder sind und Anfänger nehmen wir sowieso nicht. Wir müssen schließlich auf unseren guten Ruf achten.“ Er senkte die Stimme etwas und Lindsey konnte dem Rest der Unterhaltung nicht mehr folgen. „Du musst dich hier benehmen. Das heißt trinken aber nicht töten. Die Regel unterschreibst du mit deinem eigenen Blut.“

„Muss ich das verstehen?“ Der Andere trat näher und grinste.

„Das ist perfekt, Mann. Die stehen drauf. Man muss nur aufpassen, nicht zu viel zu trinken. So lange sie noch rauslaufen können, ist alles in Ordnung... oh und bevor ich es vergesse: Die Kids hier genießen Immunität. Wenn du ihnen auf der Straße begegnest: lass die Finger davon. Wir schätzen es nicht, wenn unsere Gäste als Leichen enden. Schlecht für das Geschäft, wenn du verstehst...“

„Ich verstehe...“

„Also. Willst du Mitglied werden? Und was ist mit deinem Jungen, eh? Steht auch drauf?“

„Weißt du was? Mir ist heute nach töten... ich denke, ich bleib lieber draußen.“

„Überleg es dir, Mann. Immer frisches Blut. Die Mitgliedschaft kostet nur einen Angefixten Menschen, den du mitbringst. Sonst kannst du gleich weg bleiben.“

„Ja. Ich lasse mir das noch mal durch den Kopf gehen.“ Damit wandte sich Angel um, packte Lindsey fast grob am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich.

„Hey, geht’s dir noch gut? Du tust mir weh!“ Erschrocken ließ Angel los.

„Entschuldige. Es ist nur ...“ Er verstummte.

„Es ist nur was?“

„Nichts.“

„Na klar. Angel, ich kapier grade gar nichts mehr. Wirst du es mir freundlicherweise erklären? Ich hab nur die Hälfte dessen, was der Kerl von sich gegeben hat, gehört.“

„Nein“, gab Angel knapp zurück.

„Okay.“ Lindsey wandte sich um und marschierte zurück.

„Was hast du vor?“

„Ich bin sicher, der Typ hinter der netten Eisentür wird es mir erklären.“

„Lindsey!“ Angel eilte ihm nach, holte den jungen Mann ein und hielt ihn erneut fest. „Gut, du hast gewonnen. Ich werde es dir erklären. Aber nicht jetzt und nicht hier. Lass uns zurückgehen. Der Fall ist abgeschlossen. Sie ist mehr oder weniger in Sicherheit. Wir müssen uns nur überlegen, was wir der Mutter erzählen.“

„Die Wahrheit?“

„Komm jetzt.“

Lindsey folgte dem Vampir nur widerwillig. Er ließ sich nur ungern vertrösten. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht wirklich Lust, in einen Raum voller Vampire zu rennen und dort nach Antworten zu suchen. Aber das wusste Angel ja nicht.

~*~

„Okay, Leute. Wir haben das Rätsel gelöst und der Fall ist geschlossen.“ Angel betrat das Hotel mit finsterer Mine.

„Und? Was ist nun mit der Kleinen?“ Charles sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Siehst nicht nach einem erfolgreichen Tag aus, Angel. Was ist los? Drogenabhängig? Müssen wir der Mutter eine schlechte Nachricht überbringen?“

„Was wir der Mutter sagen können, weiß ich noch nicht.“ Angel seufzte. „Sie ist scheinbar Stammgast in einer Blutbar.“

„Aha?“ Nun hatte er auch Wesleys Aufmerksamkeit und auch Illyria wirkte zumindest interessiert.

„Was denn? Es gibt hier ne Blutbar und ich wusste nichts davon? Wo?“ Spike war allem Anschein nach Feuer und Flamme.

„Okay, langsam. Was ist hier los? Wovon redet ihr?“

Angel ging an ihnen vorbei in sein Büro. Die Anderen folgten ihm. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und versank in düsteres Grübeln. Erst als sich Wesley räusperte, schien ihm wieder klar zu werden, dass er noch einiges erklären musste.

„Eine Blutbar ... das ist ein Ort, wo Vampire hingehen, um Blut zu trinken. Und Menschen gehen hin um sich beißen zu lassen.“

„Was?“ Charles’ Kinnlade klappte nach unten.

„Ich habe davon gelesen. Hatte es aber für ein Vampirmärchen gehalten. Wunschdenken.“ Wesleys Interesse war offensichtlich geweckt. Angel seufzte und richtete sich wieder ein wenig in seinem Stuhl auf.

„Jo, Leute?“ Charles blickte fragend umher. Schließlich nahm Wesley es auf sich, das Konzept einer Blutbar zu erklären.

„Angeblich soll der Biss eines Vampirs von einigen Menschen als äußerst erotisch empfunden werden, solange sie dabei nicht getötet werden. Das Ausgesaugtwerden bewirkt, dass Adrenalin und Hormone freigesetzt werden und die Erfahrung soll durchaus Ähnlichkeit mit einem sexuellen Höhepunkt haben. Wie gesagt, ich hielt es für ein Märchen.“

„Nur, damit ich das richtig verstehe ... Menschen lassen sich freiwillig von Vampiren beißen und finden das auch noch geil? Die Welt ist krank!“ Charles schien das äußerst abwegig zu finden. „Sollten wir den Laden nicht schließen?!“

„Es wird dort niemand getötet und die Menschen sind freiwillig dort.“ Angel zuckte etwas die Schultern.

„Dennoch sollten wir ein Auge darauf haben. Es wäre gewiss interessant, die Sache zu verfolgen ...“, überlegte Wesley.

„Keine Chance.“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir hatten vor, den Laden unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Aber man kommt nur rein, wenn man Mitglied wird ... und sich sein eigenes Menschlein mitbringt.“

„Oh. Okay. Vergessen wir das. Ich denke, keiner von uns würde sich dafür zur Verfügung stellen wollen.“ Der Brite wirkte irgendwie enttäuscht.

„Natürlich nicht“, meinte Angel als wäre das das abwegigste auf der ganzen Welt. Lindsey hingegen fand die Sache interessant und gar nicht so abwegig. „Machen wir Schluss für heute. Wir können im Moment nichts machen, außer uns ein gutes Märchen überlegen, das wir Frau Benters auftischen können.“

„Ein Kult?“, schlug Charles vor.

„Gar nicht so unwahr, aber ob sie das beruhigen würde ... ich bezweifle es.“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll’s. Darüber zerbrechen wir uns morgen den Kopf. Ist schon spät. Ein paar von uns sind sicherlich müde.“ Wesley nickte und gähnte verhalten. Auch Lindsey nickte langsam, sagte aber nichts weiter. Dennoch rührte sich keiner von der Stelle. Irgendwann stand der Texaner auf und nickte den anderen zu.

„Wenn es niemanden stört, werde ich noch etwas Gitarre spielen, bevor ich zu Bett gehe.“

„Kein Problem, Mann. Wir hören das nicht. Musst du nur mit der nicht-menschlichen Belegschaft abklären.“ Charles zuckte die Schultern. Damit nahm er Lindsey und Angel noch eine andere Sorge von der Seele, aber natürlich wusste er das nicht.

„Es stört mich nicht. Obgleich ich das System noch nicht verstanden habe. Ich wünsche Musik näher zu erforschen. Geh und mach sie“, erklärte Illyria bestimmt. Lindsey schmunzelte.

„System? Musik ist ein Gefühl, kein System. Man kann sie nicht durchschauen. Sie hat Regeln, doch man muss sie nicht wirklich befolgen.“ Illyria starrte ihm geradewegs in die Augen.

„Das macht keinen Sinn“, erklärte sie schließlich. Lindsey öffnete den Mund, doch Wesley bedeutete ihm, sich nicht auf einen Streit mit der blauen Schönen einzulassen, also ließ er es bleiben und verschwand in Richtung Treppen. Auch Charles und Wesley verabschiedeten sich kurz darauf gähnend. Illyria erklärte, sie würde sich ihren Studien widmen und verschwand ebenfalls. Angel ging ebenso, kehrte jedoch bald darauf mit einer Tasse Blut in das Büro zurück und starrte dann Spike fragend an.

„Hast du nichts zu tun?“

„Außer dich nerven? Nein, eigentlich nicht.“ Angel schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich wieder. Spike holte seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche und zündete sich eine an, wobei er Angels missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck geradezu genoss. „Blutbar also.“ Angel seufzte.

„Ja.“

„Wir sollten das Ding wirklich mal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass dort auch alles in Ordnung ist, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine ...“

„Hör auf, Spike. Ich sagte doch schon, dass man beim ersten Mal nur reinkommt, wenn man einen Menschen dabei hat, der bereits Bissspuren aufweist.“

„Und?“

„Und? Bist du verrückt? Willst du die Jungs mal eben kurz beißen und dann dort antanzen?“

„Du brauchst doch nur einen.“

„Ja. Das ist einer zu viel. Keiner wäre dazu bereit.“

„Da hab ich den Gesichtsausdruck von deinem kleinen Lover aber anders interpretiert. Ich wette, der würde sich aus reiner Neugierde gerne mal von dir beißen lassen.“

„Blödsinn.“

„Du bist blind, Angel. Richtig blind. Der Cowboy war sehr interessiert an der Thematik und wie er erst aufgehorcht hat, als Wesley von einer Orgasmus-ähnlichen Erfahrung sprach. Ho ho! Bringst es wohl nicht, im Bett, huh? Muss er sich noch einen Ausgleich suchen ...“ Angel war aufgestanden und näher getreten, so dass Spike nun zu ihm aufblicken musste. Er beugte sich langsam und drohend hinunter.

„Halt. Die. Klappe“, knurrte Angel und betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

„Ja. Schon klar. Der große Angel ... so unfehlbar. Weißt du was? Ich weiß ja, dass der Kleine bald zu dir ins Zimmer schleichen wird und auf einen weiteren Audio-Beweis eurer heißen Nächte hab ich keinen Bock. Ich geh noch raus.“

„Eifersüchtig?“, meinte Angel süßlich.

„Auf wen oder was?“

„Auf mich, weil du auf Lindsey scharf bist und ich ihn habe“, grinste der größere Vampir. Spike stand auf.

„Vorsicht, Poof. Mit der Einstellung könntest du ihn am Ende verlieren.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und ging. Angel blieb noch ein wenig im Büro, dann schlenderte er die Treppen hinauf. Lindseys Stimme klang durch den Gang, gedämpft von der Türe. Angel trat näher und hob die Hand, klopfte dann aber doch nicht sondern blieb stehen und lauschte. Er hätte es damals im Caritas nie zugegeben, doch er fand Lindseys Stimme extrem sexy und wunderschön. Und im Moment wollte er ihm einfach nur zuhören.

Irgendwann verstummte Lindsey und noch ehe Angel es schaffte, sich aus seiner Trance zu reißen und in sein Zimmer zu gehen, ging die Tür auf und Lindsey stand vor ihm.

„Hatte ich doch Recht. Wie lange stehst du schon da?“, meinte er ruhig und es fiel Angel unglaublich schwer, einzuordnen, ob Lindsey sich freute, dass er ihn belauscht hatte, oder ob er wütend darüber war.

„Entschuldige“, murmelte Angel kleinlaut. „Ich wollte in mein Zimmer ... blieb dann irgendwie hier hängen.“

„Ich mag es nicht, beim Üben belauscht zu werden.“

„Es klang gut.“

„Sagt der Vampir, der Blues nicht von Country unterscheiden kann.“ Lindsey lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Lehre es mich.“ Beinahe klang Angels Stimme flehend. Lindsey lächelte.

„Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Ich wollte grade ins Bett gehen.“ Nun musste Angel grinsen.

„In deins oder in meins?“, neckte er munter.

„Rate mal. Warum bin ich wohl an die Tür gekommen?“, gab Lindsey zurück und trat näher, um Angel zu küssen.

„Hm. Keinen Schimmer.“ Lindseys Hände wanderten seinen Rücken hinunter und er drängte sich näher an den Vampir, ließ die Hände unter Angels Hemd gleiten und streichelte über seinen Rücken.

„Wirklich? Muss ich deutlicher werden?“, flüsterte er und streckte sich etwas, um Angel zu küssen. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn zurückschrecken und er blickte alarmiert den Gang in beide Richtungen.

„Das war nichts“, murmelte Angel. Lindseys Hände waren ebenso rasch wieder verschwunden, wie sie zuvor unter sein Hemd geglitten waren und er vermisste die Wärme des Jüngeren auf seiner Haut. Es schmerzte fast, so abrupt wie der Kontakt abgebrochen war. Liebevoll zog er Lindsey mit sich.

„Lass uns das Ganze in etwas privatere Räume tragen. Was meinst du?“, schlug er vor und Lindsey folgte ihm mit einem schwachen Nicken.


	32. Beiß mich!

Die Türe war noch nicht ganz ins Schloss gefallen, da übernahm Lindsey bereits die Führung und drängte sich hemmungslos und verlangend gegen Angel, trieb den größeren Vampir gegen die Wand. Er hatte nicht die Geduld, die Knöpfe an Angels Hemd zu öffnen und schob es einfach nach oben. Dieser war etwas überrumpelt und ließ sich das Oberteil von Lindsey über den Kopf ziehen. Allerdings befreite ihn dieser nicht von den Ärmeln, sondern nutzte diese, um Angel mehr oder weniger zu fesseln.

„Wurde auch Zeit“, murmelte Lindsey und küsste den Vampir erneut. Angel versuchte, seine Hände zu befreien, um Lindsey berühren zu können, doch dieser ließ es nicht zu.

„Linsy ...“

„Ich hätte dich ja am liebsten mit nach oben gezerrt“, nuschelte Lindsey, während er sich Angels Hals widmete. „Aber ich denke, das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Verdammtes Theater ...“ Er arbeitete sich Millimeter für Millimeter nach unten. Seine Zunge zeichnete heiße, feuchte Spuren auf Angels Brustkorb, bis er eine Brustwarze erreichte und darüber leckte. Angel schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, als Lindsey seine Brustwarze zwischen die Lippen nahm und ihn mit verlangendem Saugen und zartem Knabbern weiter stimulierte.

Lindsey widmete sich ausgiebig auch der anderen Brustwarze und Angel keuchte angesichts der Folter. Viel lieber hätte er Lindseys Lippen und seine Zunge wo anders gespürt und vor allem wollte er den Anderen berühren. Doch der junge Mann verwehrte ihm dies nach wie vor. Stattdessen wanderte Lindsey wieder küssend nach oben, knabberte an Angels Hals, wandte sich dann seinem Ohrläppchen zu. „Das Gerede dort unten hat mich ganz wuschig gemacht“, hauchte er in Angels Ohr. „All das Gelaber von Hormonen und sexuellen Höhepunkten.“ Er drängte sich hart gegen Angel, bewegte sich leicht, rieb sich an der Hüfte des Anderen.

Angel keuchte. Seine Hose war längst zu eng, doch er konnte sie nicht ausziehen. „Das ist Folter!“, stieß er hervor. Lindsey löste sich von seinem Hals, grinste.

„Das nennst du Folter? Warte mal, bis ich richtig heiß gelaufen bin.“

„Hm. Ist das ein Versprechen?“, meinte Angel grinsend. Nun war er doch neugierig, was Lindsey vorhatte. Dieser zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Mal sehen. Eigentlich kenne ich mich ja eher bei Frauen aus.“ Es klang nach einem Geständnis. Angel lächelte liebevoll.

„Dabei ist das hier doch viel einfacher“, meinte er leise. „Du weißt, was dir gefällt. Und das dürfte bei mir auch funktionieren. Sind schließlich beides Männer.“

„Bist ein Vampir.“

„Nur weil ich keinen Herzschlag habe, funktioniert mein Körper nicht anders.“ Der Vampir zwinkerte munter. „Ich geb’ schon bescheid, wenn mir was nicht passt“, flüsterte er liebevoll. Lindsey leckte sich über die Lippen und sah Angel aufmerksam an, als er mit einer Hand an Angels Hosenbund ging und anfing, den Knopf zu öffnen. In der Zwischenzeit küsste er den Vampir erneut, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Angel hingegen hörte auf, gegen Lindseys Griff und sein Hemd zu kämpfen, welches noch immer seine Handgelenke fesselte. Er hatte verstanden. Lindsey wollte probieren, also würde er ihn gewähren lassen.

Der Jüngere löste sich wieder von Angels Lippen und wanderte küssend seinen Hals hinunter, knabberte leicht an der kühlen Haut des Vampirs, arbeitete sich langsam wieder tiefer. Seine Hände hatten Angels Hose mittlerweile geöffnet und er glitt mit einer Hand in Angels Shorts. Der Vampir brummte behaglich und lehnte sich richtig gegen die Wand. Lindsey lächelte, während er erneut an Angels Brustwarze knabberte und mit einer Hand die Erektion des Größeren streichelte. Er ließ Angels Hemd los und zerrte an seinem Hosenbund. Der Vampir schob die Hüften etwas vor, so dass Lindsey ihn von Hose und Shorts befreien konnte.

Lindsey ging in die Knie, um die dunkle Hose ganz nach unten ziehen zu können und blieb dort. Seine Hände strichen sanft und fast zögerlich Angels Leisten entlang. Dieser schloss die Augen.

_  
_

_Oh bitte... tu es_ , dachte Angel fast schon angespannt. Das Wissen, dass Lindseys Lippen so dicht an seiner Männlichkeit waren, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Dennoch keuchte er teils aus Überraschung und teils aus Lust, als er Lindseys Zunge fühlte. Zart wie ein Schmetterling wisperte der junge Mann über seine Haut und Angel hatte das Gefühl, gleich in Flammen zu stehen.

Behutsam nahm Lindsey seine empfindsame Spitze zwischen die Lippen. Angel stöhnte und konnte nur mühsam dem Drang widerstehen, ihm die Hüfte entgegen zu drücken. Unglaublich langsam ließ Lindsey ihn tiefer in seinen Mund gleiten, tänzelte mit seiner Zunge über die Unterseite von Angels Erektion und trieb ihn damit noch mehr in den Wahnsinn. Feucht und warm umgab ihn Lindseys Mundhöhle, ließ ihn wieder gehen, nur um ihn wieder aufzunehmen, mit leichtem Saugen diesmal. Angels Kopf rollte zur Seite und seine Knie drohten nachzugeben, als Lindsey seine Bewegungen etwas beschleunigte und ihn zeitgleich mit einer Hand umgriff. Der Vampir legte die Unterarme auf Lindseys Schultern, um sie nicht länger halten zu müssen. Ihm war, als würde der junge Mann seine Kraft förmlich aus ihm heraussaugen.

Mit der freien Hand drückte Lindsey ihn gegen die Wand, um Angels rhythmische Bewegungen zu unterbinden, die tiefer in seinen Mund drängten und der Vampir erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Lindsey das zum ersten Mal machte und unweigerlich würgen würde, wenn er versuchte, tiefer in seinen Mund zu drängen.

Es half nichts, dass er das wusste. Sein Körper wollte mehr und als Lindsey nicht aufpasste, drückte Angels Hüfte nach vorne und tiefer in seinen Mund als es der junge Mann ertragen konnte. Würgen riss Angel aus seiner Trance und entsetzt senkte er den Blick, schaffte es irgendwie, eine Entschuldigung zu murmeln, obwohl er gerade nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Gehirn oder sein Körper ihm irgendwie gehorchen wollten. Lindsey hatte von ihm abgelassen, streichelte aber beruhigend über seine Hüfte.

„Schon okay. Selbst schuld. Ich hab nicht aufgepasst“, meinte er leise. Seine Stimme war rau und es tat Angel unglaublich leid, dass er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Erst da wurde ihm klar, dass er viel zu dicht daran gewesen war, sich ganz fallen zu lassen, was unweigerlich eine Gefahr für seine Seele darstellte. Mühsam rief er sich zur Ordnung, doch Lindsey machte es ihm nicht leicht. Dafür, dass er unerfahren war, stellte sich der Texaner erstaunlich geschickt an und Angel wagte nicht daran zu denken, was er mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen noch alles anstellen konnte, wenn er nur etwas mehr Übung darin hatte. Allein der Gedanke daran, brachte ihn Nahe an den Höhepunkt und seine Oberschenkel zitterten, als seine Kraft ihn wirklich verließ. Er fühlte sich schwach und wollte am liebsten liegen und genießen.

_  
_

_Nein_ , rief er sich innerlich wieder zur Ordnung. _Das ist gefährlich, du musst dich beherrschen!_ Lindsey erleichterte es ihm diesmal, denn plötzlich ließ er von ihm ab und richtete sich auf, schlüpfte dabei regelrecht durch Angels Arme, so dass seine noch immer mehr oder weniger gefesselten Hände an Lindseys Hintern zu liegen kamen. Angel wollte fragen, was los war, doch alles was seine Lippen verließ, war ein kurzer, ungläubiger Laut des Protests. Lindsey grinste und küsste ihn heftig.

„Nenn mich egoistisch“, flüsterte er nahe an Angels Lippen. „Aber ich will auch noch was von dir haben, heute Nacht.“ Der Vampir war noch immer nicht in der Lage, darauf etwas zu erwidern und fragte sich langsam, ob Lindsey womöglich sein Sprachzentrum weggeblasen hatte. Scheinbar fragte dieser sich mittlerweile das Selbe. „Ange?“, säuselte er sanft. „Alles okay?“ Immerhin schaffte Angel ein Nicken. „Kommst du ins Bett?“ Angel nickte erneut. „Braver Junge“, neckte Lindsey und drehte sich in Angels lockerer Umarmung herum, um ihn endgültig von dem Hemd zu befreien. Dabei drängte er sich neckend mit der Rückseite gegen Angel und entlockte ihm damit ein weiteres Keuchen. Das schien nun auch endlich Angels Sprachblockade zu lösen. Der Vampir knurrte leise und umarmte Lindsey dann fest.

„Du solltest doch mittlerweile gelernt haben, dass das mit Klamotten nicht funktioniert“, meinte er tadelnd.

„Oh. Mir scheint, ich vergaß“, erwiderte Lindsey keck.

„Dann muss ich dich wohl erinnern. Außerdem fordert das grade Rache.“ Angel rieb das Kinn an Lindseys Halsbeuge und sog den Geruch des jungen Mannes ein. Er roch wundervoll. Das pure Leben. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern, er glühte vor Leidenschaft und Verlangen und auch sein Geruch berichtete von seiner Sehnsucht nach Angel.

„Ich bitte darum.“ Lindsey lachte leise. Angel ließ ihn los und stieg aus seiner Hose, drängte Lindsey sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung Bett. Der Jüngere ließ ihn gewähren, doch als sie das Bett erreicht hatten, drehte er den Spieß wieder um und schubste Angel in die Kissen, der zu überrascht war, um sich zu wehren.

„Hey!“, erboste sich der Vampir.

„Na, du meintest doch, das funktioniert nicht, mit Klamotten. Dagegen will ich nur rasch was unternehmen“, frotzelte Lindsey und zog sich langsam das Shirt über den Kopf. Fasziniert beobachtete Angel das Spiel der Muskeln unter seiner gebräunten Haut. Er sog den Anblick in sich auf, beobachtete, wie Lindsey das Shirt auf den Boden fallen ließ und dann im Zeitlupentempo den Verschluss seines Gürtels öffnete. Irgendwie wurde Angel ungeduldig, doch zugleich konnte er sich nicht satt sehen an dem Anblick des anderen Mannes. Lindseys Hand stoppte, strich dann über seinen Bauch nach oben. Angels Augen folgten der Bewegung, hoch über den Brustkorb, den Hals bis hin zu Lindseys Lippen, wo er endlich registrierte, dass der Jüngere grinste.

„Du wirkst so hypnotisiert“, meinte er schließlich sanft, während seine Hand wieder über seinen Körper nach unten glitt. Angel folgte ihm erneut mit seinem Blick, unwillig, etwas zu erwidern. Lindsey öffnete den obersten Knopf seiner Jeans und Angel leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen. Er wurde langsam ungeduldig, während Lindsey gemächlich einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete. Noch nie zuvor hatte Angel Jeans mit Knopfleisten so erotisch gefunden wie in diesem Moment. Lindsey schob die Hose langsam über seine Hüften nach unten und ließ sie dann zu Boden gleiten. Überrascht stellte Angel fest, dass er nicht auch noch die Folter einer Boxershorts ertragen musste. Lindsey trug heute keine.

„Spart Zeit“, erklärte Lindsey lachend, als er sich auf das Bett zu bewegte und wie ein Raubtier auf allen Vieren zu Angel kroch, sich über den Vampir beugte und ihn verlangend küsste.

Jetzt endlich konnte Angel das tun, was er schon seit Betreten des Zimmers gewollt hatte: Lindsey berühren, seine warme Haut mit den Fingern liebkosen, ihn an sich ziehen. Er ging auf Wanderschaft, während sich Lindsey halb auf ihn sinken ließ, seinen Hals küsste, mit seinen eigenen Händen ruhelos über Angels Haut strich. Überrascht stellte Angel dabei fest, dass Lindsey es irgendwann irgendwie geschafft hatte, das Gleitmittel aus der Schublade zu holen, denn seine Hand glitt angenehm feucht und glitschig seine Länge entlang.

„Beiß mich!“

Die geflüsterten Worte holten Angel schlagartig aus seinem halb weggetretenen Zustand und er drängte Lindsey etwas von sich weg. „Was?“, fragte er ungläubig nach.

„Du hast schon verstanden.“ Lindseys Hand strich über seine Wange. Er sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Beiß mich.“ Das war zu viel. Vor allem, weil Angel der Aufforderung am Liebsten gefolgt wäre. Er richtete sich auf und schob Lindsey von sich herunter.

„Nein!“, meinte er energisch. Doch so leicht wollte sich Lindsey nicht abwimmeln lassen. Er hockte sich einfach auf Angels Schoß, sah ihm erneut in die Augen.

„Warum nicht?“

„Ich kann nicht ... ich sollte nicht ...“

„Ich verlange es.“ Angel öffnete den Mund, doch Lindsey verschloss seine Lippen erneut mit einem Kuss. „Angel“, meinte er liebevoll, als er sich von dem Vampir gelöst hatte. „Wir sollten den Laden im Auge behalten. Da waren wir uns einig. Wenn es nur an einem Freiwilligen scheitern soll, der den angeknabberten Menschen spielen muss, dann lass mir doch meinen Willen.“

„Du bist verrückt“, murrte Angel missmutig.

„Nach dir“, bestätigte Lindsey. „Ernsthaft jetzt. Wer sagt, dass das wirklich so sauber und freiwillig läuft, wie sie uns glauben machen wollten? Vielleicht haben sie dort drin ja Käfige im Hinterzimmer und halten sich die Menschen als wandelnde Blutkonserven. Wir müssen das überprüfen.“

„Und wie erklären wir das den anderen?“

„Ich hatte eine Vision und wir mussten es tun, um in den Laden zu kommen“, grinste Lindsey.

„Es braucht Vertrauen, um ...“

„Ich vertraue dir.“ Diesmal grinste der junge Mann nicht. Er meinte es ernst.

„Ich kann wirklich nicht.“ Angel wandte den Blick ab. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor seiner eigenen Schwäche, Angst davor, nicht rechtzeitig aufzuhören oder es immer wieder zu wollen, wenn er Lindsey erst einmal gekostet hatte. Angst, dass er seine Seele in Gefahr brachte, wenn er Menschenblut schmeckte.

„Hm.“ Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung grub Lindsey seine Zähne in Angels Hals. Erschrocken zuckte der Vampir zurück, doch Lindsey hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen und hielt ihn mit ungeahnter Kraft fest. Sie kämpften auf dem Bett, längst war Lindsey von seinem Schoß gerutscht und lag halb auf der Matratze und noch immer ließ er nicht von Angels Hals ab. Dieser geriet in Panik, hatte Angst, dass es Lindsey gelingen würde, seine Haut zu durchstoßen und dass er am Ende von ihm trinken würde. Welchen Effekt das haben würde, wenn Lindsey selbst nicht halb tot und leergesaugt war, wollte Angel gar nicht wissen. Er hatte es noch nie probiert, jedoch schon oft von sogenannten Ghulen gehört, willenlosen Dienern, die Vampire sich erschaffen konnten, indem sie einem Menschen Blut zu trinken gaben, ohne zuvor von ihm zu kosten.

Er spürte, wie Lindseys Zähne seine Haut durchstießen. Er hatte die Halsschlagader verfehlt, dennoch roch Angel Blut. Sein eigenes Blut. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte Lindsey nicht von sich wegzerren und der Schmerz tat ein Übriges. Ohne es zu wollen, griff Angel auf seinen Dämonen zurück, um sich zu befreien und innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags lag Lindsey halb auf dem Bauch und Angel über ihm.

Bereitwillig drängte sich der jüngere Mann ihm entgegen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und bot die weiche Haut seines Halses dar. Angel sah das Pochen der Halsschlagader dicht unter der Haut und noch ehe er wusste, was er tat, biss er zu.

Lindsey schrie etwas auf und Angel wollte sich schuldbewusst zurückziehen, doch der Jüngere drängte sich ihm erneut entgegen.

„Bleib!“, bat er, verlangte er. „Angel.“ Ein kehliger Laut, pures Flehen. Blut sprudelte in Angels Mund und er schluckte nach kurzem Zögern. Behutsam lockerte er den Biss und den Griff und mehr Blut drang in seinen Mund, füllte ihn mit Leben. Lindsey stöhnte leise, drängte sich ihm noch mehr entgegen und da sie gerade günstig lagen, nutze Angel die Gelegenheit, um Lindseys Lust vollkommen zu machen. Langsam aber bestimmt drang er in ihn ein, während er zögerlich zu saugen begann.

Lindsey wand sich unter ihm. Stöhnte genussvoll. Angel ließ sich auf die Seite rollen und zog Lindsey mit sich, begann sich langsam zu bewegen, steigerte jedoch rasch sein Tempo, während er versuchte abzuwägen, wann er zu trinken aufhören musste, um Lindsey nicht zu sehr zu schwächen. Er zog sich zurück, leckte liebevoll über die zwei kleinen Wunden am Hals des jungen Mannes, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Das Geräusch, welches Lindsey daraufhin von sich gab, wirkte protestierend und enttäuscht.

Angel bemühte sich, die Enttäuschung des Jüngeren aufzuwiegen, änderte seine Haltung und suchte nach dem richtigen Winkel, um ihn zu entschädigen. Er war ganz auf Lindsey konzentriert, achtete auf jede noch so kleine Regung in ihm. Lindsey fand sich schließlich damit ab, dass Angel ihn nicht weiter als wandelndes Mittagessen betrachten würde und half dem Vampir schließlich, indem auch er seine Haltung etwas änderte und den linken Arm nach hinten nahm, um Angel enger an sich zu ziehen.

Angel bewegte sich schneller, drang tiefer in Lindsey, der seine Bemühungen mit lauter werdendem Stöhnen belohnte. Die Hand des Vampirs strich über Lindseys Seite, glitt sanft aber zielstrebig nach vorne und umschloss seine Erektion, begann ihn zu massieren. Lindsey keuchte seinen Namen, wand sich erneut, bot abermals seinen Hals dar, kraulte mit der Rechten in Angels Haaren herum und drängte ihn in Richtung seines Halses.

Angel zögerte, betrachtete Lindsey. Er versuchte abzuwägen, ob er es wirklich noch einmal wagen sollte, von ihm zu trinken, entschied dann tatsächlich, dass es noch nicht gefährlich war. Erneut erschien sein Game Face und behutsam drückte er die scharfen Zähne gegen Lindseys Haut, durchstieß den schwachen Widerstand. Diesmal saugte er etwas fester. Ihm war bewusst, dass er damit letzten Endes Lindseys Orgasmus auslösen konnte. Angelus hatte oft von Spike getrunken, beim Sex. Darla hatte es bei ihm gemacht. Blutbars waren keine reine Phantasie der Vampire.

Lindsey bewies es ihm gleich darauf erneut. Er biss ins Kissen, stöhnte laut, als er sich ergoss. Angel entspannte daraufhin etwas und erreichte kurz darauf einen heftigen Orgasmus. Diesmal war er es, der vor Lust aufschrie, was aber durch seine Zähne in Lindseys Hals bedämpft wurde.

Es gelang ihm nicht, von Lindsey abzulassen, während seine Muskeln krampften, aber immerhin hatte er aufgehört, zu trinken. Dennoch dauerte es für seinen Geschmack viel zu lange, bis er sich genug gefangen hatte, um sich von Lindseys Hals zu lösen und die Wunden erneut entschuldigend zu lecken, bis sie zu bluten aufhörten.

Lindsey rührte sich nicht und Angel bekam Panik, dass er sich womöglich verschätzt hatte. Da hörte er das leise Lachen des jungen Mannes.

„Grundgütiger ... Sex wird nach dieser Nacht nie mehr das selbe sein“, meinte er locker.


	33. Vor aller Augen

Angel ließ Lindsey los und rollte sich auf den Rücken. Er holte unnötigerweise tief Luft und seufzte, schloss die Augen. Lindseys Blut wärmte ihn, füllte ihn mit Leben, rauschte in seinen Ohren. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lindsey sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte und sich auf seiner Brust abstützte. Auch den Kuss des Jüngeren erwiderte erst nach einem Moment und fragte sich gleich darauf, wie es wohl für Lindsey sein musste, sein eigenes Blut zu schmecken. Würde es ihn anwidern?

Allem Anschein nach nicht. Lindsey beendete den Kuss erst, als er wieder Luft holen musste und kuschelte sich dann an Angel. Der Vampir wollte etwas sagen. Er wollte Lindsey tadeln, ihn schimpfen, ihm sagen, wie gefährlich das eben für sie beide gewesen war, doch er war viel zu berauscht, um einen klaren Satz zu verfassen.

„Bin ganz schön egoistisch, nicht wahr?“, vernahm er Lindseys Stimme und er klang durchaus bedauernd. „Ich sollte damit aufhören, dich ständig in Gefahr zu bringen ...“ Angel nickte zögerlich. „Ist schwer“, gestand Lindsey. „Manchmal setzt mein Denken aus ... wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin ... da gibt es nur noch dich und mich. Der Rest der Welt fällt einfach weg, keine Angst, keine Gefahr ... Ich fühle mich sicher. Ich hab das Gefühl, du würdest nie zulassen, dass mir etwas passiert.“ Mühsam öffnete Angel die Augen.

„Das würde ich auch nicht. Es ist nur ... mir geht es nicht anders.“ Er sah Lindsey an. „Da bist nur du und ich vergesse die Gefahr, die ich selbst für dich bedeute. Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn durch meine Unachtsamkeit ...“ Er verstummte.

„Du deine Seele verlieren würdest“, beendete Lindsey den Gedanken. Angel nickte schwach. „Warst nahe dran.“ Es war keine Frage sondern eine klare Feststellung. Der Vampir runzelte die Stirn. „Vorne, an der Tür. Ich hab gemerkt, wie du regelrecht weggetreten bist, losgelassen hast. Deshalb hab ich aufgehört.“ Jetzt war Angel wirklich überrascht. Ihm selbst war es erst danach bewusst geworden und Lindsey hatte es scheinbar sofort gemerkt, hatte die Gefahr gebannt. Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit strömte durch Angel und er wurde überwältigt von der tiefen Empfindung von Vertrauen und Liebe. Allerdings fiel es ihm im Moment schwer, das Gefühl zuzuordnen. Waren es seine eigenen oder Lindseys Emotionen, die er mit seinem Blut in sich aufgenommen hatte? Behutsam strich er über Lindseys Hals. Der Jüngere zuckte etwas weg, als Angel die Wunden berührte.

„Hast du bekommen was du wolltest?“, fragte Angel und er konnte den leisen Vorwurf nicht aus seiner Stimme bannen. Lindsey nickte schwach.

„Allerdings verstehe ich nicht, wie diese Menschen einen wildfremden Vampir von sich trinken lassen können. Ich könnte das nicht. Ich würde keinen an meinen Hals lassen, dem ich nicht vertraue.“

„Freut mich zu hören“, murmelte Angel. Lindsey richtete sich auf und unwillig ließ Angel ihn los.

„Kommst du?“

„Was?“

„Die Bar. Wenn wir den anderen morgen erklären, dass das wegen einer Vision war, sollten wir zumindest wissen, wie das Ding von innen aussieht.“ Lindsey grinste. „Wegen der Glaubwürdigkeit.“

„Du kannst unmöglich heute noch dort hin, Lindsey. Viel zu gefährlich. Was wenn sie einen Beweis wollen? Du hast schon zu viel Blut verloren.“

„Es geht mir gut“, versicherte Lindsey. Angel sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Okay, ich würde heute keinen Marathon mehr laufen, aber ich bin okay. Ich fühle mich nicht schwach oder sonst etwas.“ Angel betrachtete Lindsey erneut. Er hatte Recht. Er sah nicht allzu blass aus. Dennoch fühlte sich Angel äußerst unwohl bei dem Gedanken, ihn in die Bar mitzunehmen, womöglich noch einmal von ihm zu trinken. Das Blut des Mannes rauschte noch immer durch seinen Körper und er hatte das Gefühl, ihn nahezu ausgesaugt zu haben.

„Nein“, erklärte Angel schließlich bestimmt. „Ruh dich aus, trink viel. Wir gehen morgen hin. Den anderen können wir das ja genau damit erklären. Du musst auf dich aufpassen. Wir werden dort drin einen kleine Show abziehen müssen und es wäre unklug, das heute Nacht noch zu riskieren.“ Lindsey seufzte und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett sinken.

„Wie du meinst“, meinte er leise. „Aber ich bin nicht müde.“

„Das wirst du bald werden.“ Angel strich ihm sanft durch die Haare. „Glaub mir. Im Moment pumpt dein Körper eine gehörige Portion Adrenalin durch deine Venen. Sobald das abgeklungen ist, wirst du dich müde und schwach fühlen. Vertrau mir in dem Punkt. Ich habe Erfahrung damit.“ Lindsey brummelte nur vor sich hin.

Angel sollte Recht behalten. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, da rollte sich Lindsey in seinen Armen zusammen und schlief ein.

~*~

Es war Mittag, als Lindsey wieder erwachte. Angel schlief noch, also stand der jüngere Mann leise auf, schlüpfte in seine Hose und schlich dann in sein Zimmer. Er duschte, wobei er feststellte, dass die Wunden an seinem Hals nicht mehr allzu sehr schmerzten. Sie würden rasch verheilen. Er überlegte eine Weile, ob er die Bisswunden besser verstecken oder lieber gleich offen zur Schau tragen sollte. Da sie aber an der Geschichte mit der Vision festhalten wollten, entschied er sich für ein helles Hemd und ließ die beiden obersten Knöpfe offen. Lieber gleich erzählen, als erst später damit herausrücken. Schließlich gab es nichts zu verbergen. Er hatte eine Vision gehabt und die Bisswunden waren nötig, um jemanden zu retten ...

Er ging nach unten und traf dort auf Charles, Wesley und Illyria. „Guten Morgen“, meinte er gut gelaunt. Die beiden Männer blickten auf und erstarrten. Ihre Augen hingen an seinem Hals. Illyria hingegen blickte nicht einmal auf. Sie war in ein Buch vertieft und irgendwie wirkte es unwirklich. Lindsey hatte sie noch nie lesen gesehen. „Alles klar?“ Die beiden schüttelten langsam den Kopf. Lindsey lächelte schwach. „Ach das ...“ Er berührte die Wunden an seinem Hals.

„Was in Dreiteufels Namen ist passiert?“, entfuhr es Charles endlich. „Warst du noch unterwegs und wurdest angegriffen?“

„Nein.“

„Was? Aber ...“

„Das war Angel. Aber bevor ihr jetzt losrennt und Pflöcke besorgt, lasst mich kurz erzählen, was letzte Nacht passiert ist.“ Die beiden waren wirklich drauf und dran loszulaufen und Lindsey hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich hatte eine Vision. Die Blutbar? Irgendwas scheint dort nicht zu stimmen. Es war undeutlich und ich konnte nicht wirklich viel ausmachen, aber es ging um diesen komischen Laden.“

„Aha.“ Wesley wirkte nicht unbedingt überzeugt.

„Ich bin zu Angel gegangen und hab ihm davon erzählt. Wir haben eine Weile debattiert und uns schließlich dazu entschieden, den Laden tatsächlich zur Sicherheit unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Ich werde das willige Menschlein spielen, damit wir dort hinein gelangen.“

„Das hättet ihr mit uns absprechen müssen!“ Wesley wirkte entsetzt und wütend.

„Ja, hätten wir vermutlich. Aber überlegt mal. Wir lassen die Sache ruhen, reden heute alle darüber, entscheiden uns am Ende dafür, dass einer den Freiwilligen spielen muss – und jetzt sagt nicht, ihr hättet den Job gerne übernommen und wir müssen da rein. Visionen sollte man ernst nehmen. Wie dem auch sei. Angel hätte jemanden gebissen ... wir hätten einen vollen Tag verloren. Es ist gefährlich, zu viel Blut auf einmal zu verlieren und wer auch immer dort hinein geht, braucht seine Stärke. Ich konnte mich schon wieder ganz gut erholen und heute Abend gehen wir hin und sehen, was damit nicht stimmt.“

„Du verstehst nicht, Lindsey. Angel hat Menschenblut gekostet, das ist ...“

„Weiter von Angelus entfernt als du dir vorstellen kannst. Ich musste ihn regelrecht dazu zwingen und er hat kaum getrunken. Es ging nur um die sichtbaren Spuren. Aber ehrlich Leute ... Diese Visionen. Ich habe das Gefühl, die Mächte lassen uns nicht viel Spielraum und ich bin nicht scharf darauf, noch mehr Visionen zu haben als unbedingt nötig. Wir erinnern uns an das letzte Mal? Opfer will abhauen, Lindsey wälzt sich am Boden bis Opfer eingefangen ist ... und später noch eine zweite Vision zu der gleichen Thematik ... was meint ihr, passiert, wenn ich die Sache totgeschwiegen hätte, nur weil mir der Gedanke nicht gefällt, dass irgendein Vampir an meinem Hals hängen könnte? Und immerhin wissen wir, dass Angel mich nicht umbringen wird, wenn wir heute Abend dort hin gehen.“

Das schien zumindest Charles zu überzeugen, während Wesley ihn noch immer missmutig anstarrte und weiterhin ein Gesicht machte, als würde er sich mit einem Pflock in der Hand wohler fühlen, wenn Angel herunter kam.

~*~

Das war auch überdeutlich, als Angel tatsächlich später am Nachmittag die Treppen herunter kam. Wesley machte eine schneidende Bemerkung, ob sie jetzt lieber Blutkonserven aus dem Krankenhaus klauen sollten, anstatt Schweineblut beim Schlächter zu besorgen und Lindsey fühlte sich ziemlich schuldig, dass er Angel in solche Probleme geritten hatte.

Kaum war die Sonne untergegangen, machten sich Angel und Lindsey auf den Weg. Sie hatten tatsächlich keine Probleme, die Blutbar zu betreten. Der Vampir am Eingang erkannte Angel wieder und meinte nur grinsend, ob er sich denn doch umentschieden hätte und nur wenige Minuten später traten sie durch die Türe.

„Bleib in meiner Nähe“, flüsterte Angel und Lindsey nickte schwach. Als sie aus dem Gang in die eigentliche Bar traten, wusste Lindsey nicht so ganz, ob er sich ekeln oder fasziniert sein sollte. Überall saßen Vampire und Menschen zusammen und die Vampire tranken nicht einfach nur von ihren willigen Opfern. Stöhnen und Keuchen hing im Raum. Hände an intimsten Stellen steigerten die Lust und das Wohlbefinden der Menschen, egal ob Mann oder Frau.

„Das wirkt eher wie ein Bordell als eine Bar“, murmelte Lindsey angespannt. „Müssen wir das Spiel mitspielen? Hab eigentlich keine Lust, mir vor den Augen der anderen von dir einen runterholen zu lassen, während du an meinem Hals hängst.“

„Wir sehen uns um und sind dann wieder raus“, gab Angel leise zurück. Er griff nach Lindseys Handgelenk und zog ihn langsam mit sich, durch die Bar in den hinteren Teil, der etwas dunkler war, zu einer Türe. Ein Vampir verstellte ihnen den Weg.

„Was meint ihr, wo ihr hingeht?“, knurrte der Fremde. Angel grinste und wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf Lindsey.

„Er ist noch etwas schüchtern. Wir sind zum ersten Mal hier“, meinte er lässig. „Ich dachte, wir könnten etwas mehr Privatsphäre haben, so für den ersten Abend, wenn du verstehst.“

„Klar. Folgt mir.“ Der Andere grinste und ging in Richtung einer Treppe. „Dort hinauf. Sucht euch ein schönes Zimmerchen. Hier unten findet man eher die Stammgäste. Auf beiden Seiten.“

„Alles klar. Danke.“ Angel schob Lindsey die Treppe hinauf.

„Ich bin schüchtern?“, erboste sich Lindsey, kaum dass sie die Hälfte der Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatten.

„Was hab ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht, huh? Du hast vorhin noch gesagt, dass du darauf keinen Bock hast.“

„Vielleicht hätte ich es trotzdem probiert.“

„Du bist echt anstrengend, Lindsey.“

„Schon klar.“

„Jetzt hör auf. Wir sehen uns dort oben um und gehen dann wieder nach unten. Ich will wissen was hinter der Türe ist.“

„Ah. Das heißt, du hast heute nicht vor zu naschen?“ Angel hielt Lindsey auf und sah ihn aufgebracht an.

„Was soll das? Was ist los mit dir? Hat dir der Anblick dort unten die Hormone durcheinander gewürfelt? Deshalb sind wir nicht hier, Lindsey.“ Der jüngere Mann senkte den Blick, zuckte die Schultern.

„Entschuldige. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn jemand für mich spricht als wäre ich ein willenloser Sklave.“

„Okay. So hatte ich es nicht gemeint. Du willst die Hosen anhaben? Schön. Mir soll es Recht sein, solange wir herausfinden, ob in dem Laden wirklich alles sauber läuft.“

„Darauf komme ich zurück“, meinte Lindsey grinsend und ging dann die Treppen hinauf. Angel folgte ihm kopfschüttelnd. Manchmal fiel es ihm wirklich schwer, Lindsey auch nur annähernd zu verstehen.

Sie sahen sich in den Räumen um. Wo immer sie eintraten, bot sich ihnen der gleiche Anblick. Menschen und Vampire. Saugen, beißen, knabbern und Sex. Doch niemand machte den Eindruck, kurz vor seinem Tod zu stehen oder unfreiwillig hier zu sein. Nach einer Weile und nachdem sie alle Zimmer durchgesehen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Wieder verstellte ihnen ein wohl bekanntes Gesicht den Weg.

„Das hat ja nicht lange gedauert. Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es das ist, warum ihr hier seid“, knurrte der Vampir drohend. Angel öffnete den Mund, doch Lindsey kam ihm zuvor.

„Hab mich umentschieden. Darf ich das nicht? Ich will es hier unten ausprobieren.“ Er trat vor Angel, drängte sich an den Vampir. „Hat irgendwie was erotisches, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine ... allein im dunklen Kämmerchen hatten wir ja schon des Öfteren. Wir sind hier um etwas Neues zu probieren.“ Der Vampir musterte Lindsey und Angel hatte beinahe Panik, dass er ihr Spiel durchschauen würde. Doch er roch keine Angst an Lindsey und dieser stand direkt vor ihm, drängte sich gegen ihn.

Wie ferngesteuert legte er die Arme um Lindsey und ließ sein Gameface erscheinen. „Der Kleine hatte doch Lust auf ein Abenteuer. Mach mir das nicht kaputt, sonst muss ich dich töten“, meinte er nonchalant. Der Vampir musterte sie erneut, betrachtete die Spuren an Lindseys Hals.

„Das sieht nicht nach öfter aus, was du da am Hals hast, Kleiner.“ Lindsey trat vor und lächelte.

„Ich muss mich auch ab und an in meiner Arbeit blicken lassen. Er beißt nicht immer da, wo es jeder gleich sieht. Und jetzt entspann dich. Du verdirbst mir die Lust.“ Angel hinter ihm knurrte gefährlich.

„Macht es euch bequem.“

„Genau das haben wir vor“, erklärte Angel. Sie gingen zusammen zu einer Couch auf der noch etwas Platz war und setzten sich.

„Das scheint der Boss von dem Laden zu sein“, flüsterte Lindsey.

„Ja. Und er traut uns nicht. Wird uns sicherlich im Auge behalten.“

„Wird er“, stimmte Lindsey zu „Dann hilft es wohl nichts.“ Er hockte sich auf Angels Schoß, legte einen Arm um Angels Schulter und sah ihn an. „Spielen wir ein bisschen Theater.“

„Hm. Ganz was Neues. Für gewöhnlich können wir so etwas nicht in der Öffentlichkeit machen.“ Angel lächelte vielsagend und legte die Arme um Lindsey, zog ihn enger an sich.

„Öfter mal was Neues.“ Er öffnete die nächsten Knöpfe an seinem Hemd, wobei ihn Angel beobachtete. „Tu mir nur einen Gefallen... mein Hals tut echt weh. Beiß irgendwo anders hin.“

„Okay. Tut mir leid ...“

„Laber’ nicht.“ Lindsey grinste frech. „Das verheilt ja wieder.“

„Linsy ... Damit die das glauben ...“

„Ich weiß.“ Lindsey seufzte leise. „Werd mein Bestes tun um zu vergessen, wo wir sind.“

„Langsam hab ich das Gefühl, dass das ne ganz dumme Idee war.“ Lindsey nickte schwach und verkrampfte etwas, als Angel an seinem Gürtel herumfummelte. Er wartete ab, merkte dann jedoch, dass der Vampir mit dem Verschluss nicht klar kam und half nach. „Blödes Ding. Warum kannst du nicht einen normalen Gürtel tragen? Oder gar keinen.“

„Ich mag meinen Buckle“, meinte Lindsey aufmüpfig. „Finde dich damit ab und lerne das Ding zu öffnen.“

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht.“ Angel öffnete die Knöpfe an Lindseys Hose. „Schließ die Augen.“

„Hey, gib nen Warnlaut von dir, bevor du zubeißt. Dann bin ich wenigstens vorbereitet.“ Angel nickte und Lindsey schloss tatsächlich die Augen und lehnte sich in die Umarmung des Vampirs. Er erschauderte, als Angels Hand in seine Hose glitt. Ein leises Knurren bereitete ihn auf den Biss vor. Dann verlor Lindsey jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit. Angel biss ihn in die Brust. Der kurze Schmerz, als die scharfen Reißzähne seine Haut durchstießen wurde gleich darauf von dem behutsamen Saugen besänftigt. Lindseys Körper schüttete Adrenalin aus und betäubte ihn regelrecht vor dem Schmerz. Zugleich sorgte ein wilder Cocktail aus Hormonen dafür, dass er glaubte in Flammen zu stehen.

Lindsey hatte den Biss am Abend zuvor schon genossen, doch diesmal verlangte ihm Angels Saugen, das auch noch fordernder und härter wurde, alle Kraft ab. Kraft, die ihm regelrecht entglitt, während Angels Hand ihn geschickt massierte. Es kostete Lindsey keine große Mühe, die anderen in dem Raum zu vergessen. Denken war ohnehin zu viel verlangt.

Sein Griff um Angels Schulter lockerte sich, als er sein eigenes Gewicht nicht mehr halten konnte und er sank vollends in Angels Halt. Seine Hand suchte den Nacken des Vampirs und drückte ihn fester gegen seine Brust. Lindsey wollte, dass der Moment einfror. Es war vollkommen und ganz sicher wollte er nicht, dass Angel aufhörte.

Dennoch löste sich dieser irgendwann von seiner Haut und Lindsey protestierte schwach. Nur einen Augenblick später war auch Angels Hand aus seiner Hose verschwunden und jetzt protestierte Lindsey wirklich. Er war angespannt von Kopf bis Fuß und es schmerzte. Er sehnte sich nach Erlösung. Erst Gelächter holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er schlug irritiert die Augen auf. Lindsey keuchte und diesmal nicht vor Lust, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihn gerade rund ein Dutzend Vampire hungrig anstarrte.

„Hey, darf ich dich auch mal kosten? Du bist doch noch nicht fertig, nicht wahr? Du willst mehr.“ Eine Vampirfrau kam gierig näher und Angel knurrte gefährlich.

„Ich teile nicht gern. Hol ihm lieber was zu trinken, sonst ist der Spaß gleich vorbei.“ Sie fauchte, ging dann aber tatsächlich.


	34. In aller Munde

Als sie in das Hotel zurückkamen war alles dunkel und Angel war heilfroh darüber. Lindsey war blass und geschwächt. Sie beide hatten sich zu sehr gehen lassen. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte, dass sie niemand sehen würde, hob er Lindsey einfach hoch und trug ihn die Treppen hinauf in sein Zimmer, wo er ihn behutsam auf dem breiten Bett ablegte.

„Linsy?“ Angels Stimme zitterte vor Sorge. Der junge Mann schlug die Augen auf, sah ihn an. Immerhin waren seine Augen noch klar und nicht trüb wie bei einem Sterbenden. Das hätte Angel sich nie verzeihen können. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und der Magen des Vampirs krampfte sich zusammen. „Linsy. Es tut mir so leid ... ich habe nicht aufgepasst ... ich hätte früher aufhören müssen, aber ... oh Gott ... ich bringe dich lieber ins Krankenhaus ... ich meine ...“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und schmiegte sich in die weichen Kissen.

„Mich so unbefriedigt lassen. Das war gemein“, murrte er fast schon missmutig. „ ** _Das_** war schlimmer als das bisschen Aua beim Biss.“ Angel starrte ihn ungläubig an, doch Lindsey lachte leise. „Bin zäh. Das bisschen Blutverlust gleicht mein Körper schon wieder aus. Wir sollten nur die nächsten ein oder zwei Nächte aufs Beißen verzichten“, meinte er sanft. „Und jetzt komm her, sonst steh ich auf und zerre dich ins Bett. Du bist mir noch was schuldig.“

„Wohl wahr.“ Lächelnd kroch der Vampir zu Lindsey auf das Bett. Angels Sanftheit in dieser Nacht wog alles andere auf. Lindsey schmiegte sich eine lange Weile später wieder in die Arme des Vampirs und schlief bald darauf zufrieden und glücklich ein.

~*~

Am nächsten Morgen erzählten sie den anderen, dass sie noch nichts Konkretes gefunden hatten, wohl aber noch ein paar Mal in die Bar gehen würden, um als Stammgäste anerkannt zu werden und womöglich in die Geheimnisse eingeweiht zu werden, die den Neuen verschlossen blieben. Natürlich behagte das Wesley überhaupt nicht und auch Charles hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache. Außerdem wurden sie langsam misstrauisch, was das Verhalten von Angel anging. Er war seltsam unberechenbar und undurchsichtig. Sie verstanden nicht, was in ihm vorging.

Spikes einziger Kommentar zu der Sache war, dass er viel besser geeignet wäre um die Bar zu erforschen, als Angel. Doch niemand hörte wirklich auf ihn und alle schoben es darauf, dass Spikes Seele ihn nicht halb so viel leiden ließ wie es bei Angel der Fall war und dass der Blonde Vampir es vermutlich genießen würde.

Die Ringe unter Lindseys Augen verschwanden tatsächlich rasch und er und Angel suchten die Bar nahezu regelmäßig in Abständen von wenigen Tagen auf.

~*~

Zwei Wochen waren nahezu ereignislos vergangen und es war wieder eine dieser Nächte, in denen Angel die Bar aufsuchte, zusammen mit Lindsey. Diese Nacht war der Raum nahezu überfüllt. Längst hatten es sich Besucher der Bar auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht, viele standen auch mitten im Raum.

„Was ist denn heute los?“, fragte Lindsey leise.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber das finden wir vielleicht noch heraus. Sie haben uns ja schon oft genug hier gesehen.“ Sie suchten sich eine Ecke, die weniger überfüllt war und machten es sich gemütlich.

„Die Kleine ist auch hier.“ Lindsey wies mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Bar, wo Denise sich gerade einen Drink holte und mit dem Barkeeper redete. „Ich seh’ mal, ob ich lauschen kann“, flüsterte er in Angels Ohr und stand auf. Lauter meinte er dann „Ich hol mir auch mal was zu trinken. Lauf nicht weg.“

Lindsey musste sich an einigen Vampiren vorbei drängen, um zur Bar zu gelangen und bestellte sich einen Whiskey, als ihn der Barkeeper fragend ansah. Denise beachtete ihn nicht weiter sondern ging scheinbar wütend in eine andere Ecke des Raumes. „Was’n mit der los? Und warum ist es heute so voll hier?“

„Special Night. Die Kleine wollte unbedingt in das verbotene Zimmer. Nicht weiter wichtig.“

„Special Night, huh?“ Der Mann, ein Vampir nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten, die Sache weiter zu erklären. Lindsey nahm seinen Drink und nippte daran, lehnte sich gemütlich an die Theke und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Ihm wurde rasch bewusst, dass er von einigen Augen beobachtet wurde und ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf. Betont langsam machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zu Angel. Der Vampir wurde in der Zwischenzeit heftig bedrängt, von zwei jungen Frauen, die scheinbar unbedingt von ihm gebissen werden wollten. Lindsey konnte sehen, wie er wiederholt den Kopf schüttelte.

Irgendwer packte ihn von hinten und hielt ihm den Mund zu. Lindsey wollte schreien, doch sein Ruf wurde von der Hand erstickt. Er wollte sich wehren, doch er war seinen Gegnern unterlegen. Es waren Vampire.

_  
_

_Oh Gott, Angel! Lass die Weiber stehen und sieh hier rüber! Bitte!_

Lindsey war in Panik, doch Angel merkte davon nichts. Eine Tür knarrte leise und ein kalter Schauer rann Lindseys Rücken hinab. Das verbotene Zimmer. Was die Vampire vorhaben mochten, konnte er sich vage ausmalen.

~*~

„Hört doch. Ich bin mit jemandem hier und ich hab keine Lust auf einen Snack zwischendurch. Auch wenn ihr wirklich verlockend seid. Und jetzt geht und sucht euch wen anderes, der euch beißen will.“ Langsam wurde Angel wütend. Er hob erneut den Blick und stellte fest, dass Lindsey nicht mehr an der Bar stand.

„Wo ist denn dein jemand, huh? Du sitzt alleine hier in der Ecke. Erzähl uns nicht, dass du wegen des Biers hier bist“, meinte die eine mit säuselnder Stimme.

„Lindsey!“ Angel sprang auf, schmiss dabei das andere Mädchen von seinem Schoß und sah sich in Panik um. Kalte Angst ergriff ihn, als er Lindsey nirgendwo erblicken konnte. Natürlich konnte er nach oben gegangen sein, doch das war vollkommen abwegig. An den Abenden, als sie hier gewesen waren, hatte Lindsey ein paar eindeutige Angebote erhalten, von männlichen wie weiblichen Vampiren. Der Fakt, dass er hemmungslos genoss, wenn Angel ihn biss, hatte das Verlangen jener geweckt, deren übliche Gespielen sich nicht halb so leidenschaftlich den mörderischen Reißzähnen hingaben. Doch Lindsey hatte immer abgelehnt und Angel mehrfach versichert, dass er sich nicht freiwillig von jemand anderes aussaugen lassen würde. Damit blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Lindsey war in Gefahr.

~*~

„Du hast mich zweimal abblitzen lassen, Kleiner. Das dulde ich nicht.“ Lindsey erkannte die Stimme. Es war die Frau, die ihn schon am ersten Abend hatte kosten wollen.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich wurde streng monogam erzogen“, knurrte Lindsey wütend und versuchte erneut, den Griffen seiner Gegner zu entkommen.

„Ich verlange deine Hingabe, so wie du dich dem Großen hingibst, mit dem du immer hierher kommst.“

„Kannst verlangen, was du willst. Du wirst es nicht bekommen! Will ja nicht zu deutlich werden, aber falls dir das nicht aufgefallen ist, bin ich mit einem männlichen Vampir hier. Dir fehlt da ne Kleinigkeit zwischen den Beinen“, fauchte Lindsey.

„Weißt du, was heute ist?“

„Special Night“, gab Lindsey gepresst zurück.

„Und weißt du, was das bedeutet?“

„Ich wette, ich werde es gleich erfahren“, knurrte Lindsey. Er keuchte, als sie ihre Zähne in seine Brust schlug und nein, er fand es nicht erotisch oder auch nur angenehm. Ein weiteres Paar Reißzähne durchstieß die Haut an seiner Armbeuge und ein Vampir biss ihn ins Handgelenk. Lindsey wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, doch seine Kraft ließ rasch nach. Ein weiterer Vampir kam heran und die Anführerin löste sich von seiner Brust, wo ihre Zähne nur einen Wimpernschlag später von denen des Neuankömmlings ersetzt wurden und Lindsey eine weitere Bisswunde erhielt. Mittlerweile konnte er sich bereits ausmalen, was diese Special Night bedeutete. Für ihn unter Garantie den Tod. Es waren zu viele von ihnen, die ihren Hunger an ihm stillen wollten.

„Das Special bist heute du, mein Süßer. Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum dein Vampir dich nicht teilen wollte. Du schmeckst unglaublich gut. Süß und nach Leben und Leidenschaft.“ Sie wisperte in Lindseys Ohr und der junge Mann wartete nur darauf, dass sie ihre Zähne in seine Halsschlagader schlug. „Das machen wir einmal die Woche. Speziell, weil wir unserer Natur folgen können. Wir dürfen töten“, schnurrte sie ihm weiter ins Ohr.

„Dann schlag ich vor, du hörst auf zu labern und wir bringen es hinter uns“, fauchte Lindsey und wehrte sich erneut. Doch er hatte längst keine Kraft mehr und als sie wirklich die Zähne in seinen Hals schlug und heftig zu saugen begann, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

~*~

„Die Bar ist geschlossen!“, fauchte Angel, als er endlich die Türe erreicht und eingetreten hatte. Ihm wurde schlecht, als er Lindsey sah. Er war blass und wirkte mehr tot als lebendig. Mehrere Vampire hingen an ihm und saugten das Leben durch zahlreiche Bisswunden aus ihm heraus.

„Verschwinde! Du bist ohnehin zu spät.“ Die Frau riss sich unsanft von Lindsey los, was dieser mit einem dumpfen Schmerzlaut quittierte, der Angel neue Hoffnung gab. Er war also noch am Leben.

Wie ein Racheengel fegte Angel durch den Raum und kam erst zur Ruhe, als der Boden bedeckt war vom Staub von Lindseys Angreifer. Dann nahm er den jungen Mann auf die Arme und stapfte aus dem Raum. Zwei Vampire wollten sich ihm in den Weg stellen, verschwanden aber, als sie das leere Zimmer erblickten. Angel eilte zum Wagen und legte Lindsey auf die Rückbank. Dieser schlug matt die Augen auf.

„Angel! Sie töten ... jede Woche ... aufhalten ...“

„Sch! Nicht reden, Linsy. Ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus. Bleib ruhig.“

~*~

„Hilfe! Ich brauche einen Arzt... das ist ein Notfall! Schnell!“ Eine Krankenschwester eilte herbei und betrachtete Lindsey kurz.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Er wurde von irgendwelchen Tieren angefallen. Bitte. Er hat viel Blut verloren.“

„Kommen sie. Hier entlang.“ Sie führte Angel in einen Behandlungsraum und er legte Lindsey auf dem Untersuchungstisch ab. Nur einen Moment später kam ein Arzt herein, gefolgt von weiteren Krankenschwestern und sie schoben Angel sanft aber bestimmt hinaus, erklärten ihm, dass er nichts tun konnte. Diverse Fragen wurden ihm noch entgegen geschleudert. Ob Lindsey gegen irgendetwas allergisch war, ob er Drogen nahm und noch viel mehr. Wie in Trance beantwortete Angel jede Frage und setzte sich dann auf eine Couch im Wartezimmer. Wäre es nicht vollkommen irrsinnig gewesen, hätte Angel sogar zu beten angefangen.

Etwas später kam der Arzt zu ihm und erklärte, dass Lindsey es schaffen würde. Die Erleichterung hätte Angel beinahe die Füße weggezogen und er stützte sich seufzend gegen die Wand. „Kann ich zu ihm?“

„Er ist noch nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein. Wir werden ihn in ein Zimmer verlegen. Er braucht Ruhe. Und genau das brauchen Sie auch. Gehen Sie nach Hause, Mister. Kommen Sie morgen wieder vorbei.“

„Ich kann ihn noch nicht alleine lasse.“

„Na schön. Bleiben Sie hier. Aber lassen Sie ihn schlafen.“

„Ja, Sir.“ In dem Moment wurde ein Bett in den Raum geschoben und bald darauf kamen die Schwestern wieder heraus und schoben Lindsey in ein Zimmer. Angel folgte ihnen schweigend. Sie verließen den Raum wieder, mit einem strengen Blick auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der ihn erneut anwies, ja leise zu sein, dann waren sie alleine.

Leise zog Angel sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm Platz. Lindseys Blässe passte perfekt zu den weißen Laken, in denen er lag und die weißen Pflaster und Bandagen waren von seiner Haut kaum zu unterscheiden. Infusionen hingen an einem Ständer neben dem Bett und glichen Lindseys Blutverlust Tropfen für Tropfen aus.

Behutsam nahm Angel die Hand des Jüngeren in seine eigenen und strich sanft darüber. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er getan hätte, wäre er nur ein paar Minuten später gekommen. Dann wäre es für Lindsey vermutlich zu spät gewesen und ein Leben ohne Lindsey wollte und konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen.

„Hey.“ Angel schreckte hoch und starrte Lindsey an. „Du weinst doch nicht etwa?“ Lindseys Stimme klang rau und leise. Angel wischte sich über die Augen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Lügner“, meinte Lindsey liebevoll.

„Du wärst fast drauf gegangen ... und es war meine Schuld“, flüsterte Angel. Lindsey schloss die Augen, schluckte schwer.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest. Ich wusste, du würdest mich wieder retten.“ Er lächelte schwach. Dann wurden seine Lider wieder schwer und Lindsey sackte erneut in einen Schlummer. Angel schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer.

„Um ein Haar wäre ich zu spät gekommen“, flüsterte er düster. Er wartete noch, bis Lindsey wirklich schlief, dann stand er leise auf und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die blasse Stirn des jungen Mannes. Leise verließ Angel den Raum und kurz darauf auch das Krankenhaus. Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel.

~*~

„Angel! Du siehst furchtbar aus... was ist passiert? Wo ist Lindsey?“ Wesley starrte den Vampir irritiert an, der wortlos zum Schrank ging und scheinbar wahllos Waffen daraus hervorzog. „Angel? Wo ist Lindsey?“, wiederholte der Brite alarmiert.

„Im Krankenhaus.“ Beinahe tonlos kamen die Worte über Angels Lippen.

„Was? Warum?“ Nun war auch Charles hinzugekommen und starrte Angel nicht weniger alarmiert an.

„Wir wurden getrennt. Ein paar Vampire hatten nicht vor, nach den Regeln zu spielen. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, töten sie einen Menschen pro Woche und um ein Haar wäre es diesmal Lindsey gewesen.“

„Ich will ja kein Salz in die Wunde streuen, aber ...“ Angel fuhr herum und knallte im gleichen Moment die Schranktüren zu.

„Lass es, Wesley. Kein Wort.“

„Ich wollte ja nur ...“ Doch Angel hörte nicht hin. Er stürmte aus dem Hotel, gefolgt von den beiden anderen.

„Angel. Mann, was hast du vor?“ Charles beschleunigte seine Schritte und schloss zu Angel auf.

„Aufräumen. Die Bar wird geschlossen. Heute noch“, knurrte dieser finster.

„Ich komm mit ...“

„Nein. Das ist mein Kampf. Bleibt hier. Seht nach Lindsey, wenn ihr wollt. Obwohl ich nicht denke, dass er heute Nacht noch einmal aufwacht. Wir sehen uns später.“ Mit diesen Worten stieg Angel in das Auto und knallte die Tür zu.

„Warte doch mal!“ Doch der Wagen setzte sich bereits in Bewegung. Charles blickte ihm nachdenklich nach und wandte sich dann schließlich nach Wesley um. „Sag’ mal ... bin ich bescheuert, oder reagiert er über? Da läuft doch was, zwischen ...“

„Ach was. Das ist Angel.“ Wesley schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wäre vermutlich ebenso wütend, wenn du oder ich jetzt im Krankenhaus liegen würden.“ Doch so ganz überzeugt war Wesley nicht von seinen eigenen Worten.


	35. Licht ins Dunkel

Angel hatte sich über den Abwasserschacht Zugang zum Krankenhaus verschafft. Er war müde, doch er wollte nach Lindsey sehen. Nachdem er in der Bar aufgeräumt hatte, war er noch einmal ins Hotel gegangen und hatte sich geduscht und frische Kleidung angezogen, um nicht allzu wüst auszusehen.

Er betrat das Zimmer und bewegte sich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang zum Fenster, um die Vorhänge zu schließen. Das leise Rascheln der Bettlaken ließ ihn herumfahren und er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als er merkte, dass Lindsey wach war und ihn ansah.

„Tut mir leid. Wollte dich nicht wecken ... Soll ich den Vorhang offen lassen?“

„Nein.“ Lindseys Stimme war leise und er klang noch immer geschwächt. Angels Magen krampfte sich zusammen. „Ist schon gut. Mach die Vorhänge zu und setz dich zu mir“, bat der junge Mann. Angel gehorchte und zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Blendend“, scherzte Lindsey, verzog dann aber das Gesicht. „Okay. Vielleicht nicht ganz. Aber ich wette, ich sehe besser aus als du.“

„Nein, tust du nicht.“ Liebevoll strich Angel ihm einige Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Du siehst echt beschissen aus.“

„Danke. Du auch. Was ist passiert?“

„In der Bar haben dich ...“

„Das weiß ich. Ich meine, was mit dir passiert ist.“

„Bin noch mal zurück“, meinte Angel leise. „Hab die Biester bluten lassen für das, was sie dir angetan haben.“

„So wie du aussiehst, haben die dich auch ganz gehörig bluten lassen.“ Lindsey hob die Hand und strich Angel über die Wange. Dann jedoch verließen ihn seine Kräfte wieder und seine Hand sank nach unten. Der Vampir fing sie auf, drückte erneut die Wange dagegen und schloss die Augen. „Es war nicht deine Schuld.“ Lindsey sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Doch“, meinte Angel beinahe tonlos. „Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen müssen. Ich war für dich verantwortlich ... ich meine ...“

„Hey. Es ist noch mal gut gegangen. Hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen.“

Angel entging nicht, dass Lindsey matter klang als noch wenige Augenblicke zuvor.

„Du solltest schlafen“, meinte er sanft und legte Lindseys Hand behutsam auf der Matratze ab, hielt sie jedoch noch fest.

„Hast du wohl Recht“, murmelte Lindsey. „Wirst du hier bleiben?“ Angel überlegte kurz.

„Weiß nicht. Sollte vielleicht ins Hotel ... ich fürchte, nach dem, was passiert ist, in letzter Zeit, schöpfen die anderen langsam Verdacht. Wenn ich jetzt hier bleibe ... du weißt schon.“

„Zu auffällig“, bestätigte Lindsey. „Bleibst du noch, bis ich eingeschlafen bin? Ich will eigentlich nicht allein sein.“

„Albträume?“ Lindsey nickte schwach. „Okay. Ich bleibe noch etwas.“ Angel richtete sich auf und küsste den jungen Mann behutsam. „Ruh dich aus.“ Der Jüngere nickte erneut und schloss die Augen. Angel nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz, nahm Lindseys Hand in seine und strich behutsam darüber. „Ich bleib bis du eingeschlafen bist“, flüsterte der Vampir.

Das Versprechen entpuppte sich als schwieriger einzuhalten als Angel gedacht hätte. Lindsey schreckte immer wieder hoch, sah sich suchend um und kam dann wieder zur Ruhe, wenn sein Blick auf Angel fiel. Er döste erneut weg, nur um bald wieder die Augen zu öffnen. Die Warterei machte auch den Vampir müde, der ohnehin am liebsten ins Bett gegangen wäre. Irgendwann machte er es sich so bequem wie möglich und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Bald darauf war auch Angel eingeschlafen.

~*~

„Okay Bro. Wenn du jetzt sagst, dass Angel bei dir oder mir auch am Bett sitzen und Händchen halten würde, renne ich schreiend davon!“ Charles schloss die Türe leise wieder und wandte sich nach Wesley um.

„Er tut was?“ Wesley öffnete ebenfalls die Türe, von der Charles bereitwillig wieder zurückgetreten war, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Der Brite schloss die Türe wieder und sah Charles reichlich geschockt an.

„Ey, wenn das jetzt neu in der Jobbeschreibung steht, dass ich mit dem Boss in die Kiste muss, dann bin ich raus. Ich kündige. Sofort und fristlos.“

„Das ... ich ...“ Wesley fehlten ganz offensichtlich die Worte. „Dafür gibt es bestimmt eine Erklärung“, brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Eine andere als: Der Boss vögelt den ehemaligen Erzfeind? Ich bin gespannt.“

„Gunn! Bitte!“

„Was? Meinst du nicht, die treiben es?“ Mit einer abwehrenden Geste wandte sich Wesley zum Gehen.

„Gehen wir“, meinte er beinahe tonlos. Der Anblick und die darauf folgenden Gedanken hatten ihm sprichwörtlich die Sprache verschlagen. Charles folgte ihm mit einem reichlich angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck und murmelte weiter vor sich hin, dass er kündigen würde.

~*~

Ein Geräusch ließ Angel aus seinem leichten Schlummer schrecken. Gerade rechtzeitig, dass er dem plötzlich einfallenden Licht ausweichen konnte, indem er von seinem Stuhl aufsprang, ehe er wirklich sichtbare Spuren davon trug.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber es ist ein wunderschöner, sonniger Tag. Ein wenig Licht wird Ihrem Freund ganz gut tun“, meinte die Krankenschwester freundlich. Angel schluckte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Lindsey blinzelte müde und hob die Hand, um seine Augen abzuschirmen.

„Nein. Wird es nicht“, murrte er. „Ich will jetzt wirklich kein Sonnenlicht. Bitte. Schließen Sie die Vorhänge wieder. Ich bin zu müde für Sonnenschein.“

„Aber ...“

„Bitte“, bat Lindsey erneut und mit einem Schulterzucken zog die junge Frau die Vorhänge wieder zu und verließ den Raum, nachdem sie noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Infusion und die Geräte geworfen hatte, an denen Lindsey noch immer hing. Angel wartete, bis sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und setzte sich dann wieder zu dem jungen Mann an das Bett.

„Bist du sicher? Wegen mir musst du nicht im Dunkeln sitzen. Ich kann später wieder kommen.“

„Nein. Ich bin sicher. Zu hell“, murmelte Lindsey und suchte nach Angels Nähe. Der Vampir bemerkte es und nahm die Hand des jungen Mannes wieder in Seine, streichelte erneut beruhigend über Lindseys Handrücken.

~*~

Charles und Wesley saßen mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck in der Lobby, als Spike am frühen Nachmittag zu ihnen stieß.

„Himmel! Wer ist gestorben? Außer Lindsey beinahe. Ihr seht aus, als wäre euch gehörig etwas über die Leber gelaufen“, meinte der Vampir munter. Die Reaktion der beiden Männer fiel reichlich lahm aus. Sie hoben lediglich kurz den Blick und verfielen dann wieder in düsteres Brüten. „Leute, ich geh wieder ins Bett. So ein Anblick am frühen Morgen, das schlägt auf den Magen.“ Er drehte sich tatsächlich um und wollte die Treppen wieder nach oben gehen.

„Wusstest du davon?“, erkundigte sich Wesley plötzlich.

„Uhm ... wenn du mir sagst, wovon wir reden, dann kann ich dir vielleicht sogar eine Antwort auf die Frage geben.“ Jetzt hatten sie Spikes Neugierde geweckt.

„Angel und Lindsey“, platzte Charles hervor. Spike überspielte den Schock gekonnt.

„Was ist mit den beiden?“, erkundigte er sich mit Unschuldsgesicht. Wesley räusperte sich.

„Es hat den Anschein, dass Angel ... nun ja ... und Lindsey ...“ Er räusperte sich erneut. Spike grinste innerlich und schlenderte gemütlich zu den beiden Männern hinüber, wobei er sich gleich einmal eine Zigarette anzündete. Es sah also so aus, als würden die anderen endlich etwas ahnen und nun brachten sie ihren Verdacht nicht einmal über die Lippen. Das konnte ja noch lustig werden. Ganz sicher würde sich Spike diesen Spaß nicht entgehen lassen.

„Ich kann nicht ganz folgen“, log er also.

„Wusstest du, dass zwischen den beiden was läuft?“, fragte Charles schließlich gerade heraus. Er schien äußerst wütend zu sein, während Wesley eher peinlich berührt war. Zumindest noch im Moment.

„Was läuft, wie zum Beispiel?“

„Wie zum Beispiel die machen einen auf süßes Pärchen.“

„Hä?“

„Treiben es vermutlich miteinander“, fauchte Charles schließlich. Jetzt musste sich Spike gut überlegen, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Sagte er die Wahrheit, lief er Gefahr, dass die beiden auch auf ihn wütend sein würden. Log er und flog womöglich später auf, wäre die Sache sicherlich nicht besser.

„Ah. Das meint ihr“, erwiderte er schließlich und entschied sich in dem Moment dafür, die Sache etwas herunterzuspielen. Die beiden mussten ja sicherlich nicht wissen, dass Angel und Lindsey es reichlich häufig trieben und die Sache dabei so richtig heiß wurde, wenn er seinen Ohren – und in einem Fall sogar seinen Augen – trauen durfte. Die Reaktion der Menschen war wie erwartet. Sie starrten ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Na ja. Das läuft ja nicht erst seit gestern. Was dachtet ihr denn? Nein, eher: Was habt ihr denn erwartet? Ich meine, ernsthaft, Leute. Lindsey ist ein schnuckeliges Kerlchen und dann ist er auch noch ständig so verletzlich und alles ... das rührt das weiche Herzchen von unserem Helden nun mal.“ Grinsend beobachtete er, wie Wesley und Charles nach Luft schnappten.

„Das ist ... eine ... eine Katastrophe“, rang sich Wesley endlich dazu durch, die Sache zu kommentieren.

„Hm. Das ist übertrieben, denke ich.“ Spike machte es sich bequem und beobachtete die beiden weiterhin. „Beantwortet ihr mir eine Frage?“, erkundigte er sich dann, wartete jedoch die Antwort gar nicht erst ab. „Ist es eine Katastrophe, weil Angel den ehemaligen Erzfeind vögelt? Oder weil er es mit einem Mann treibt? Ich meine, angeblich ist Schwul sein total in und ich hab ja schon immer ...“

„Das ist nicht witzig, Spike! Angels Seele ist in Gefahr und damit hat er auch uns wissentlich in Gefahr gebracht.“

„Moooooment!“, meinte der Vampir gedehnt. „Jetzt mal langsam. Wenn ich mich nämlich recht entsinne hat so ein gewisser Brite unseren Eunuchen förmlich dazu gedrängt, sich auf eine bestimmte, blonde Werwölfin einzulassen. Ich will ja keine Namen nenne, aber ...“

„Das war doch etwas anderes!“, brauste Wesley auf.

„Ach ja? Weil sie ne Frau war?“

„Nein, weil ...“

„Hey, warum verteidigst du ihn eigentlich so? Sag nicht, dass du auch auf Männer stehst. Dann bin ich nämlich so was von raus hier!“, brauste Charles auf.

„Selbst wenn, wärst du der Letzte, mit dem ich in die Kiste hüpfen würde, King Kong.“

„Sag das noch mal, du plantinblonder Stumpf!“

„Ich würde dich nicht mal für Geld poppen, Schokostückchen.“ Das war zu viel. Charles stürzte sich förmlich auf den Vampir, der ihn lachend abwehrte und noch mehr lachte, als ihn ein gut gezielter Kinnhaken des Mannes traf. Wesley starrte geschockt die Szene an und überlegte gerade, ob er dazwischen gehen sollte, ehe Charles sich noch einen Pflock besorgte und Spike zu einem Häufchen Asche verarbeitete, als der kleine Kampf jäh von Illyria unterbrochen wurde.

„Das ist genug. Ihr seid erbärmlich“, wetterte die Dämonin und trennte die beiden Streitenden unsanft, indem sie jeden von ihnen in eine andere Ecke warf. Dann ignorierte sie die beiden und wandte sich an Wesley. „Erkläre. Eine Beziehung zwischen Männern geht nicht mit dem einher, was du mir darüber erklärt hast. Du sagtest, die Liebe diene unter anderem der Fortpflanzung deiner Art. Doch das scheint mir in diesem Fall nicht möglich.“ Wesley starrte noch immer von einem zum anderen, nicht fähig, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Spike aufgerappelt und wischte sich das Blut vom Gesicht, das von einer kleinen Wunde an seiner Unterlippe stammte.

„Das ist Liebe, kleine Shiva. Sie macht keinen Sinn und verfolgt keinen Zweck. Und ihr beiden gewöhnt euch lieber schnell an den Gedanken, dass euer Boss eben eine Homo ist.“ Er bewegte sich auf die Kellertüre zu.

„Das ist trotzdem gefährlich. Wenn Angel sich verliebt, ist seine Seele in Gefahr.“

„Dafür ist es schon zu spät, Wes. Er hat sich längst verliebt und um ganz ehrlich zu sein, hatte er schon was für den kleinen Anwalt übrig, da hat der noch für das gegnerische Team gespielt. Nur war es ihm selbst zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht klar. Außerdem hat er seine Seele bis jetzt noch nicht verloren, ich denke nicht, dass wir uns darüber so schnell Sorgen machen müssen.“ Er öffnete die Tür und wandte sich dann erneut um. „Und du hör auf, dir Gedanken um deinen Arsch zu machen, Gunn. Angel wird dir sicherlich nicht nachsteigen.“ Damit ging er in den Keller und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Deine Lehren weisen Lücken auf, Wesley“, stellte Illyria nüchtern fest. „Wir sollten uns noch einmal über menschliche Beziehungen unterhalten. Später. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du derzeit nicht in der Lage bist, mir dies zu erklären.“ Damit wandte sich Illyria ab und verließ das Hotel durch den Haupteingang. Wesley und Charles blieben verwirrt zurück.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“ Charles rieb sich die Hüfte, mit der er unglücklich auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war und setzte sich dann wieder auf die Sitzgruppe in der Lobby.

„Was meinst du damit?“

„Na ja. Wie sollen wir uns verhalten? Angel zur Rede stellen oder so tun als wüssten wir noch immer von nichts und abwarten, wann er es uns selbst erzählt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Wesley leise zurück.

~*~

Die Stunden schleppten sich dahin. Angel öffnete die Augen und löste sich behutsam von Lindseys Hand. Er ging hinüber zum Fenster und zog vorsichtig den Vorhang ein Stückchen auf. Die Sonne war untergegangen.

„Mach bitte das Fenster auf“, klang Lindseys Stimme zu ihm herüber. „Hier riecht es garantiert furchtbar. Nach Krankenhaus und Schweiß und Tod.“

„Du bist nicht tot, Linsy. Und du wirst es auch nicht so bald sein“, meinte Angel liebevoll, folgte jedoch seiner Bitte und öffnete das Fenster. Ein kühler Lufthauch wehte durch den Raum und Lindsey zitterte leicht. Angel ging wieder zu ihm zurück und zog die Decke höher, stopfte sie rings um Lindseys Körper fest. „Ich mach besser wieder zu ...“, murmelte er, doch der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fünf Minuten. Die frische Luft tut mir gut.“

„Okay.“

„Angel?“

„Hm?“

„Ich will nach Hause.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das ...“

„Bitte.“ Lindsey sah ihn aus tiefblauen Augen an, flehend und fast etwas ängstlich. „Ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Schon allein der Gedanke, hier zu sein ... dieses Zimmer macht mich krank. All das Weiß und der Geruch hier, nach Desinfektionsmittel und Krankheit. Hol mich hier raus. Bitte!“ Angels Blick lag auf Lindseys fahlem Gesicht, den viel zu hellen Lippen und den klaren, blauen Augen. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn.

Die Infusion war durchgelaufen und die Schwester hatte Lindsey schon am späten Nachmittag von den Schläuchen befreit. Er hatte gehört, dass sie sich draußen auf dem Gang mit einer anderen Schwester unterhalten hatte. Natürlich auch über die beiden Männer dort drin und die homosexuelle Beziehung, welche sie ganz offensichtlich führten, aber was Angel wirklich lauschen ließ, war eine Bemerkung, dass sie sich wunderte, warum der Patient noch immer so übel aussah und keine allzu große Veränderung seines Zustands zeigte.

„Okay. Lass mich einen Arzt finden, dann sehen wir, ob ich dich mit nach Hause nehmen kann.“

„Danke.“

„Dank mir erst, wenn wir hier raus sind“, meinte Angel. Er konnte sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass die Ärzte damit einverstanden sein würden.e

~*~

„Hey, was habt ihr denn vor?“ Angel und Lindsey blickten zur Tür. Spike stand in den Rahmen gelehnt und beobachtete sie.

„Wonach sieht es aus?“, fragte der dunkelhaarige Vampir gereizt. „Wir gehen nach Hause.“

„Is das so ne gute Idee? Ich meine, der Kleine sieht noch immer reichlich übel aus.“

„Hallo? Ich bin hier. Rede nicht über mich, als wär’ ich nicht anwesend.“ Lindsey starrte Spike finster an.

„Schon klar, Cowboy. Du siehst beschissen aus. Vielleicht solltest du hier bleiben.“

„Krankenhäuser machen mich erst richtig krank.“

„Ganz ehrlich, Leute? Vertraut mir. Ihr solltet hier bleiben. Es wäre dumm, jetzt ins Hotel zu gehen.“ Spike machte ein bedeutungsschweres Gesicht, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. Angel horchte auf und sah den kleineren Vampir fragend an.

„Was ist los?“

„Sagen wir mal ... du warst etwas zu aufmerksam und besorgt um deinen Lover.“ Fragende Blicke waren die einzige Antwort, die Spike erhielt. „Himmel, bist du gehirnamputiert? Wes und Gunn haben Lunte gerochen und sie sind nicht begeistert. Haben euch scheinbar in flagranti beim Händchenhalten erwischt.“

„Shit!“

„Oh verdammt!“ Angel schluckte. „Sie waren hier? Wann?“

„Irgendwann heute. Glaub mir, das ist für die beiden echt schwer zu schlucken. Du hättest es ihnen lieber selbst sagen sollen, anstatt es auf diese Weise auffliegen zu lassen.“ Spike verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete die beiden interessiert. Lindseys Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Entsetzen, Erleichterung und Betroffenheit, Angel hingegen starrte finster brütend vor sich hin.

„Sie wissen es also, huh?“ Spike nickte. „Gut. Dann können wir endlich das Theater bleiben lassen.“ Dann lächelte er Lindsey an. „Lass uns hier abhauen. Ich mag Krankenhäuser nämlich auch nicht.“


	36. Das Ende von Angel Investigations

Angel stieß die Tür mit Schwung auf und betrat das Hotel. Wie er beinahe erwartet hatte, hielten sich Charles und Wesley in der Nähe des Eingangs auf und blickten ihn nun an. Er konnte Abneigung, Entsetzen und Enttäuschung in ihren Gesichtern lesen, doch das war ihm völlig egal.

„Lass mich runter, Angel“, bat Lindsey leise.

„Nein.“ Der Blick des Vampirs war starr und düster, direkt auf die beiden Männer gerichtet, die langsam näher traten.

„Es stimmt also.“ Charles sah Angel angewidert an. Dieser sagte nichts. Die Anspannung im Raum war so massiv, dass die Luft beinahe zum Schneiden war. Lindsey fühlte sich reichlich unwohl, auf Angels Armen, wo er genau wusste, dass er der Grund für die düstere Stimmung und die beginnende Feindschaft im Raum war. Angel hatte ihn vorschriftsmäßig mit dem Rollstuhl aus dem Krankenhaus gebracht. Die wenigen Meter von der Tür zum parkenden Auto war Lindsey gegangen, was sich als groben Fehler herausgestellt hatte. Im Auto war er vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen, woraufhin Angel beschlossen hatte, ihn keinen Meter mehr gehen zu lassen, als es unbedingt nötig war.

„Bitte. Ich kann gehen.“

„Sicher kannst du das. Und am Ende der Treppe brichst du dann zusammen. Wenn du überhaupt so weit kommst. Nein, Lindsey.“

Wesleys Magen krampfte sich zusammen, als er die Sanftheit in Angels Stimme registrierte. Spike hatte also Recht gehabt. Es war zu spät und der Vampir hatte sich längst verliebt. Keiner rührte sich und an Lindseys Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich erkennbar, dass ihm die Situation äußerst unangenehm war. Er blickte weder Charles noch Wesley an, konnte aber auch nicht Spike oder gar Angel ansehen und so starrte er einfach nur vor sich hin, die Muskeln angespannt, darauf wartend, dass die Situation eskalierte.

Wieder war es ausgerechnet Illyria, die diese gefährliche Situation entschärfte. Sie kam die Treppen herunter und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes, zwischen die beiden mehr oder weniger gegnerischen Parteien.

„Das ist genug“, erklärte sie mit herrischer Stimme, ganz und gar die Gottheit, als welche sie einst regiert hatte. „Kämpft, redet oder tut was auch immer Menschen und Vampire in solch einer Situation zu tun gedenken. Doch beendet diese Situation.“ Es war ein klarer Befehl. „Sofort“, setzte sie noch nach und ging dann zu Angel. „Ich werde ihn in sein Zimmer bringen. Komm wieder, wenn ihr euere Differenzen beigelegt habt.“ Ohne eine Erwiderung abzuwarten, nahm sie ihm Lindsey aus den Armen, der sich erst dagegen sträubte, dann aber erkennen musste, dass er nicht die Kraft hatte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu entwinden. Also gab er auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie die Treppen nach oben und ließ die vier Männer zurück.

„Toll. Jetzt darf ich mich auch noch von einer Frau herumtragen lassen, die kleiner ist als ich. Wie tief bin ich gesunken?“, maulte Lindsey vor sich hin.

„Meine Größe ist nicht von Bedeutung.“ Illyria sah ihn nicht an. Es war fast, als würde sie seine Anwesenheit ignorieren wollen. „Ich bin eine Gottheit. Ein reiner Dämon, einer der ursprünglichen. In meiner wahren Erscheinung würde die Welt zittern vor meinem Anblick und sich mir zu Füßen werfen. Ich mag geschwächt sein, doch ein großer Teil meiner Kraft ist noch immer in mir und auch wenn ich in dieser Hülle gefangen bin, dazu verdammt, einem Menschen zu gleichen, jenen Wesen, die ich am meisten verabscheue, so werde ich immer stärker sein als ihr alle zusammen.“

Sie hatte Lindseys Zimmer erreicht, hielt jedoch inne. „Welches Zimmer willst du?“, erkundigte sie sich zu Lindseys Überraschung. Er war so perplex, dass er nicht sofort antwortete, also setzte sie sich in Bewegung. „Du wirst ohnehin in Angels Zimmer gehen. Du bist schwach. Ich werde dir den Weg ersparen“, erklärte sie kühl. Lindsey starrte sie irritiert an. Die Dämonin stieß die Türe zu Angels Zimmer auf und trat ein, legte Lindsey überraschend behutsam auf dem Bett ab.

„Warum tust du das?“, erkundigte er sich. Sie sah ihn an, den Kopf schief gelegt, einen beinahe fragenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Gewalt, Hass und Zerstörung sind deine Welt. Danach strebst du von Natur aus. Du solltest dort unten stehen und dich nähren an dem Hass, der im Raum steht. Ihn schüren. Stattdessen versuchst du den Streit zu schlichten. Warum, Illyria?“

„Ich schätze es nicht, wenn Wesley leidet“, erklärte sie, als wäre es absolut verständlich. Natürlich verstand Lindsey nicht. „Die Situation ist ihm unangenehm. Wesley ist innerlich zerrissen und er leidet. Ich wünsche, sein Leiden zu beenden.“

„Ich will verdammt sein“, flüsterte Lindsey beinahe geschockt. „Kann es sein?“

„Was?“, fauchte sie ihn an, ihre Augen funkelten.

„Ist es wirklich möglich? Illyria ...“ Lindsey schluckte, räusperte sich. Er wagte sich weit aus dem Fenster und so wie er Illyria die meiste Zeit über erlebt hatte, würde sie ihm noch einen gehörigen Tritt verpassen, damit er fiel. Vermutlich würde sie ihn zu einem blutigen Häuflein Brei verarbeiten, doch er konnte nicht anders. „Du liebst ihn.“

Stille. Sie stürzte sich nicht auf ihn, schlug nicht mit den Fäusten auf sein Gesicht ein. Stattdessen blickte sie die Wand an und legte einmal mehr den Kopf schief, ehe sie ihm ihr Gesicht wieder zuwandte.

„Ich weiß ihn zu schätzen“, erklärte sie schließlich. „Ich bin der Liebe nicht fähig. Ich bin kein Mensch.“

„Und doch einem Menschen sehr ähnlich. Ich glaube, du bist zu mehr Gefühlen fähig, als du dir eingestehen willst und ich weiß genau, wie das ist.“ Oh ja, das wusste er. Wie sehr hatte er sich anfangs gegen seine Zuneigung zu Angel gesträubt, darum gekämpft, die Gefühle zu ignorieren und niederzukämpfen. Er hatte versucht, sich auf seinen Hass zu konzentrieren, anstatt auf die Wärme und Zuneigung, welche er verspürt hatte.

„Die Unterhaltung ist beendet“, erklärte sie plötzlich und verließ das Zimmer. Lindsey blieb einsam zurück und starrte an die Decke, wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als Angel, um sich an ihn zu kuscheln, sich in seinen starken Armen geborgen zu fühlen. Der Gedanke brachte Lindsey zum lächeln.

„Ich bin echt ein Mädchen“, tadelte er sich selbst.

~*~

„Du hättest es uns sagen müssen.“ Wesleys Stimme war leise, zurückhaltend. Angel seufzte resignierend.

„Wozu denn, Wes? Was hätte es genützt?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wie sollen wir dir trauen können, wenn du uns derartig belügst?“

„Mir ist egal was ihr denkt. Mir ist egal, was Illyria gesagt hat. Ich gehe. Ich bin es leid, mich vor dir zu rechtfertigen. Wenn es dir nicht passt und du Angst hast, dann geh doch.“ Angel klang nicht einmal aggressiv. Nur müde.

„Ich vermute, das wäre das Beste. Pass auf dich auf, Angel. Ich werde der erste sein, der dir einen Pflock ins Herz rammt, wenn du wieder zu Angelus wirst.“

„Ich werde nicht zu Angelus.“

„Warum nicht? Was ist diesmal so anders? Du liebst ihn und leugne es nicht. Ich höre es in deiner Stimme und sehe es in deinem Blick.“

„Jetzt auf einmal, ja? Interessant.“

„Lenk nicht ab, Angel. Was ist der Grund, dass wir der Sache trauen sollen? Warum bist du so sicher, dass nichts schief geht?“ Wesley sah dem Vampir direkt in die Augen. Es war ihm wichtig. Er wollte verstehen. Nicht, dass er es auch nur im Geringsten gutheißen könnte, aber er musste es wissen.

„Die Visionen“, erklärte Angel, als wäre damit alles gesagt.

„Ich verstehe nicht ...“

„Denk nach, Wes! Cordy wäre beinahe gestorben! Meinst du, Lindsey kann es länger durchhalten? Ja, er ist mir wichtig und gerade deshalb denke ich ständig daran, in welcher Gefahr er schwebt. Wenn du mir jetzt erklären kannst, wie ich dabei vollkommenes Glück empfinden könnte, bekommst du einen Orden.“ Stille senkte sich über die Gruppe. Erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, dass Spike verschwunden war.

Angel seufzte. Dann waren es also die beiden Männer gegen ihn. Keine Rückendeckung mehr. Charles hatte geschwiegen, den Vampir nur ständig angestarrt.

„Ich check es nicht“, mischte er sich schließlich in das Gespräch ein. „Will hier niemand was sagen, dass die Situation völlig abartig ist? Mir ist das mit Vertrauen und der ganze Blödsinn scheiß egal. Aber dass ihr beiden da oben rumpoppt, das lässt mir die Haare zu Berge stehen!“ Der junge Mann redete sich völlig in rage. „Ich hab hier angefangen, weil es richtig war. Jetzt glaub ich das nicht mehr.“

„Dann geh doch, verdammt!“ Angel brüllte ihn wirklich an. „Niemand hält dich hier fest. Wenn es dir nicht passt, pack deine Sachen und verschwinde!“

„Angel!“ Wesley war entsetzt von dem plötzlichen Ausbruch.

„Ach wisst ihr was? Geht doch beide! Verschwindet. Möglichst heute noch!“ Damit wandte er sich um und ging die Treppen nach oben. Wenige Momente, nachdem er aus dem Blickfeld der beiden Männer verschwunden war, sahen sich Charles und Wesley erstaunt an.

„Hab ich das falsch verstanden? Oder hat er uns grade schon wieder gefeuert?“, erkundigte sich Charles aufgebracht.

„Sieht so aus“, meinte Wesley beinahe tonlos.

„Okay. Mir egal. Ich bin weg.“

„Gunn!“

„Nein, Wes. Es reicht. Ich hab’s satt. Ich wollte mir sowieso endlich mal nen richtigen Job suchen.“ Damit machte sich Charles auf den Weg nach oben in sein Zimmer. Wesley blieb ratlos zurück.

„Ich verstehe nicht“, durchbrach Illyrias Stimme seine düsteren Gedanken. Wesley seufzte und wandte sich ab, ging zu der Sitzgruppe in der Lobby und ließ sich darauf nieder.

„Was verstehst du nicht, Illyria?“

„Wenn du von der Liebe gesprochen hast, hörte es sich immer gut und richtig an. Doch diese Liebe scheint dir nicht zu behagen. Warum?“ Wesley seufzte erneut.

„Weil es nicht richtig ist“, meinte er schließlich. „Und weil Angel sich und uns alle damit in Gefahr bringt.“

„Wegen des Fluchs.“ Eine klare Feststellung. Illyria hatte aufgepasst und ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Der Brite nickte knapp. Für ihn war alles gesagt. Eigentlich blieb ihm im Moment nichts anderes übrig, als es Charles gleich zu tun und zu gehen. Vermutlich war es das Beste. „Du lügst“, stellte Illyria fest und verließ dann das Hotel, ohne seine Erwiderung abzuwarten. Sie überließ es Wesley, sich auszusuchen, ob sich ihre Worte auf seine Aussagung oder seine Gedanken bezog. Gewundert hätte es ihn nicht, wäre letzteres der Fall gewesen.

~*~

„Hey.“ Angel schloss die Türe leise, dennoch sprach er Lindsey an. Er hatte so das Gefühl, dass der junge Mann nicht schlief, auch wenn er sich bei seinem Eintreten nicht rührte.

„Wie ist die Situation unten?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey mit leiser Stimme, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu Angel um.

„Angespannt“, gestand Angel. „Und ich fürchte, das wird sie auch bleiben. Sieht nicht so aus, als würden Wes und Gunn auch nur das geringste Verständnis aufbringen können.“

„Ist es denn so verwunderlich?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey. „Ich verstehe es ja selbst noch immer nicht.“

„Lass es“, bat Angel leise. „Dort waren wir doch schon. Ich dachte, die Sache wäre erledigt gewesen.“

„Scheinbar nicht.“ Angels Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Ohne sich zu bewegen entfernte sich Lindsey gerade von ihm, wurde unerreichbar. Doch dem Vampir war klar, dass jedes Wort, das er jetzt dagegen sagen konnte, Lindsey nur noch weiter von ihm treiben würde. Also schwieg er, blieb unschlüssig stehen, versuchte sich seine nächsten Schritte genau zu überlegen, um nichts falsch zu machen.

„Willst du lieber in dein Zimmer?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig und versuchte krampfhaft, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, welche Angst er vor der Antwort hatte. Wenn Lindsey jetzt ja sagte ... würde es das Ende bedeuten?

Doch der junge Mann überraschte ihn einmal mehr. Angel hatte zwar längst den sinnlosen Versuch aufgegeben, Lindsey verstehen zu wollen, dennoch warf es ihn wieder einmal etwas aus der Bahn, als ihm klar wurde, dass er ihn tatsächlich überhaupt nicht verstand.

„Nur, wenn du darauf bestehst“, meinte der nämlich und drehte sich doch zu Angel um, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Komm endlich ins Bett. Ist so leer, ohne dich.“ Angel öffnete den Mund, runzelte die Stirn, schloss den Mund wieder. Zu perplex, um etwas zu erwidern. „Du bist blass, Großer. Etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

„Ich dachte ...“

„Was? Dass ich mich jetzt in meinem Zimmer verkrieche und nie wieder hervorkomme? Dass ich dich zurückweise, weil es denen da unten nicht passt? Du solltest mich doch besser kennen, Ange. Ich bin widerspenstig.“ Er lächelte. „Ich finde die Situation nicht lustig. Aber das Dümmste, was ich jetzt machen könnte, wäre meine Gefühle zu ignorieren. Ich will dich nach wie vor und mir ist egal, was die anderen Denken. Werden sich schon damit abfinden. Hab ich ja auch. Und immerhin bin ich die Hauptperson in dieser komischen Geschichte.“ Er klopfte einladend auf die Matratze neben sich. „Kommst du? Oder muss ich betteln? Ich bettle nicht gern, wie du weißt.“ Angel schüttelte schweigend den Kopf und ging zum Bett, ließ sich darauf nieder. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ich weiß schon, warum ich einen Narren an dir gefressen habe, Lindsey McDonald. Mit dir wird es wirklich nie langweilig. Und verstehen werde ich dich wohl in hundert Jahren noch nicht.“ Liebevoll strich er Lindsey über die Wange.

„Das Geheimnis meines Erfolgs“, gab dieser neckend zurück und zog Angel zu sich hinunter. Sie küssten sich lang und liebevoll, Hände gingen auf Wanderschaft, zogen an störenden Stoffen, Zungen umspielten einander.

Sie liebten sich auch in dieser Nacht. Liebevoll und zärtlich. Zwar belächelte Lindsey Angels vorsichtige und umsichtige Art anfangs, doch eigentlich war er glücklich darüber.

~*~

Als Lindsey am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war es bereits spät am Vormittag und er fühlte sich seltsamerweise sehr ausgeruht und bei Weitem besser als noch am Tag zuvor. Leise stand er probehalber auf und ging ins Bad. Ihm wurde nicht schwindlig oder schlecht, er fühlte sich nicht gleich wieder matt. Nur hungrig.

Eine Weile stand er vor dem Spiegel, betrachtete die langsam verheilenden Bissspuren an seinem Körper und überlegte, ob er es wagen sollte, sich nach dem vorherigen Abend unten blicken zu lassen oder ob er lieber wieder zu Angel ins Bett kriechen sollte und darauf warten, dass auch der Vampir aufwachte um sich den beiden Männern dann gemeinsam zu stellen.

Rasch jedoch verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Er war schließlich kein kleines Kind und musste sich garantiert nicht schutzsuchend hinter Angel verkriechen. Lindsey McDonald würde sich der Sache stellen. Alleine.

Er ging in sein eigenes Zimmer um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen, wappnete sich dann für die Begegnung und ging langsam die Treppen nach unten.

Das Hotel lag wie ausgestorben vor ihm. Nirgendwo ein Zeichen, dass Charles oder Wesley sich heute schon hatten blicken lassen, kein Anzeichen von Spike – was ihn nicht weiter verwunderte, am helllichten Tag – und auch keine Spur von Illyria. Er ging in die Küche, machte sich einen Kaffee und etwas zum Essen, hielt sich dann eine Weile im Büro auf und wartete. Doch nichts als Stille umgab ihn. Schließlich beschloss Lindsey, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Er wollte nicht untätig herumhocken und darauf warten, dass die anderen ihn so vorfanden und ihn dann attackieren würden. Er suchte den Kampf selbst ...

... und fand nichts als leere Zimmer vor. Verwundert schloss der junge Mann auch die letzte Tür und ging dann in den anderen Teil des Hotels, wo Spike, Illyria, Angel und er ihre Zimmer hatten.

Spike lag im Bett und schlief. Alle anderen Zimmer waren leer.


	37. Ist die Katze aus dem Haus ...

Als Angel später am Tag die Treppen herunter kam, fand er Lindsey im Büro. „Guten Morgen.“ Der junge Mann grinste.

„Es ist bereits Mittag, Ange.“

„Ich weiß, aber für mich ist Morgen. Du siehst gut aus. Wie geht es dir?“ Der Vampir trat näher und küsste Lindsey flüchtig.

„Viel besser. War eine gute Idee, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Sagte doch, die Umgebung macht mich erst richtig krank.“ Er zwinkerte munter. „Und deine liebevolle Pflege und Fürsorge trägt viel zu meiner Genesung bei.“

„Hm.“ Angel grinste nun ebenfalls. „Da muss ich mich ja gleich noch mehr um dich kümmern, wenn dir das so gut bekommt“, scherzte er.

„Ich bitte doch darum“, gab Lindsey keck zurück. „Jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke, ganz so gut geht es mir doch noch nicht.“ Eine offene Einladung, eine Bitte. Angel wäre dieser am liebsten an Ort und Stelle nachgekommen. Er fand Lindsey einfach nur unwiderstehlich, wie der junge Mann in seinem üblichen Outfit am Schreibtisch saß und ihn liebevoll ansah. Das Hemd war nicht bis ganz oben zugeknöpft, so dass Angel viel gebräunte Haut zu sehen bekam, die er gerne liebkost hätte. Doch der Vampir widerstand der Versuchung und räusperte sich stattdessen. Mit einem knappen „Muss erst mal was trinken“ wandte er sich ab und ließ Lindsey im Büro zurück.

Wenig später kam er mit einer Tasse Blut ins Büro zurück. Lindsey hatte in der Zwischenzeit unfairerweise das Hemd komplett aufgeknöpft und machte es Angel damit nur noch schwerer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

„Tu das bitte nicht“, bat er leise und senkte den Blick.

„Mach doch gar nichts.“ Frech war er also auch noch. Angel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nur weil die anderen davon wissen, müssen wir nicht auch no...“

„Sie sind weg, Angel“, unterbrach Lindsey ihn. Der Vampir stutzte, starrte Lindsey irritiert an. „Richtig gehört. Sie sind weg. Gunn und Wes haben das Weite gesucht und Illyria scheinbar gleich mit ihnen.“

"Oh.“ Der Vampir klang betroffen. „Oh!“ Das klang nun eher nach Erkenntnis. Lindsey musste Lachen. Jetzt gingen ihre Gedanken wohl endlich in die gleiche Richtung. „Oh.“ Das klang nun eher anzüglich und tatsächlich kam Angel näher. „Bin ich ein schlechter Vampir, wenn mich das im Moment eigentlich fast schon erfreut?“, murmelte er leise und streifte Lindsey das Hemd von den Schultern.

„Ach was.“ Der junge Mann grinste und machte sich an Angels Hemd zu schaffen. „Eigentlich schade, dass wir den Tisch schon längst eingeweiht haben.“

„Egal.“ Angel wurde ungeduldiger. Er half nach und zog sich das Hemd einfach über den Kopf. Sofort strichen Lindseys Hände über seine Haut. Der Vampir seufzte und tat es dem Jüngeren gleich. Während sie sich küssten, wanderten seine Hände über Lindseys Rücken nach unten, zogen den Kleineren enger an sich, ehe er sich etwas von dem jungen Mann löste, um sich an dessen Gürtel zu schaffen zu machen. Er scheiterte erneut an der Schnalle.

„Weißt du, langsam solltest du wirklich wissen, wie das Ding aufgeht!“, lachte Lindsey amüsiert. Angel brummte unmutig.

„Könntest ja auch helfen.“

„Neeeee“, erklärte Lindsey gedehnt. „Ich amüsier mich hier gerade prächtig.“ Angel knurrte und biss sanft in den Hals des Anderen. Dann entschloss er sich, die Taktik zu ändern. Wenn Lindsey ihm nicht zu Hilfe kommen wollte, musste er eben dafür sorgen, dass sein Gefährte den Gürtel von selbst ablegte. Also wanderten seine Hände tiefer und strichen leicht über die Knopfleiste von Lindseys Jeans.

„So, so“, murmelte er, noch immer an Lindseys Hals knabbernd. Eine Hand strich weiterhin mit sanft steigender Intensität und etwas mehr Druck über die spürbare Ausbeulung in seiner Jeans, während Angels andere Hand streichelnd über Lindseys Oberkörper wanderte und dann bei einer Brustwarze stoppte, um diese durch Reiben und behutsames Kneten zu stimulieren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Lindsey verhalten keuchte und sich Angels Händen entgegendrückte. Jetzt war es der Vampir, der leise lachte.

„Wenn du mehr willst, wirst du wohl den Rest deiner Kleidung auch noch ablegen müssen“, erklärte er lapidar. Doch wieder einmal hatte er Lindsey unterschätzt. Der dachte nämlich gar nicht daran, Angels Plan Folge zu leisten.

„Wenn du mehr willst, musst du wohl endlich lernen, den Buckle zu öffnen“, erklärte er herausfordernd und drängte sich noch etwas enger an Angel. Der Vampir schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich kann noch ewig so weiter machen. Du nicht“, gab er zurück.

„Und wenn schon.“ Lindsey stöhnte und schlang die Arme um Angels Hals, um Halt zu finden.

„Linsy, du wirst dir noch die Jeans einsauen. Kleiner Sturkopf“, tadelte Angel neckend.

„Kann man waschen“, gab der Andere frech zurück. Längst hatte Lindsey die Bewegungen des Vampirs übernommen. „Aber für dich muss das doch reichlich unbefriedigend sein.“

„Stimmt.“ Angel seufzte und hielt inne. Lindsey schloss keuchend die Augen und sank etwas gegen seine Brust. Er lachte leise. Der Vampir schob ihn sanft von sich und betrachtete dann argwöhnisch den Gürtel. „Bist du sicher, dass das Ding Buckle heißt und nicht Keuschheitsgürtel?“, grummelte er. Lindsey kicherte und beobachtete interessiert, wie Angel sich erneut daran zu schaffen machte. Ebenso erfolglos wie zuvor.

„Okay. Ich seh’ schon: Das wird heute nichts mehr. Ist eigentlich ganz leicht. Schau.“ Damit öffnete er den Gürtel betont langsam. Angel beobachtete ihn dabei und zog anschließend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Muss einem auch erst gesagt werden, dass die Dinger so aufgehen. Aber egal. Endlich!“ Er stürzte sich regelrecht auf Lindsey, küsste ihn heftig, während ihre Hände in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt waren, die störenden Hosen zu entfernen. „Jetzt kann dich nichts mehr retten“, meinte Angel verschwörerisch und zog Lindsey wieder eng an sich. „Außer natürlich ...“, murmelte er dann nachdenklich. „Hey, krieg mir jetzt bloß keine Vision!“

„Hab ich nicht vor“, murmelte Lindsey etwas atemlos zwischen kleinen Küssen, die Angels Hals nach unten wanderten.

„Gut.“ Angel drehte sich mit Lindsey in den Armen um, während sie sich küssend und streichelnd ein paar Schritte durch den Raum bewegten, bis Lindsey mit dem Rücken gegen eines der Regale gedrängt wurde. Er keuchte erwartungsvoll auf, ließ seine Hände weiterhin ruhelos über Angel Haut wandern, sog den Duft des Vampirs ein. Angel löste sich etwas von ihm und sah sich suchend im Raum um.

„Schreibtischschublade“, keuchte Lindsey. „Links.“ Angel löste sich nur widerwillig von ihm und blickte zum Schreibtisch hinüber. „Na los.“ Lindsey grinste. „Ich renn ganz gewiss nicht weg.“ Angel ließ also von ihm ab und ging die zwei Schritte zum Schreibtisch hinüber um die Schublade zu öffnen. Lindsey lehnte sich gegen das Regal in seinem Rücken. Eigentlich war die Situation ja etwas absurd. Da standen sie nun beide bei Tageslicht splitterfasernackt im Büro, extrem erregt und auf der Suche nach Gleitmittel. Aber das störte ihn gerade nicht im Geringsten. Er beobachtete den Vampir, betrachtete die Muskeln, die unter der blassen Haut des Mannes spielten und fand den Anblick einfach nur hocherotisch.

Endlich kam Angel zurück, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Man könnte ja fast meinen, du hast das geplant.“ Lindsey zuckte mit unschuldigem Blick die Schultern.

„Wer weiß.“ Sie küssten sich erneut. Als Angel sich wieder von Lindsey löste, zog er ihn etwas vom Regal weg und gab ihm dann mit sanftem Druck gegen die Schulter zu verstehen, dass er sich umdrehen sollte. Der junge Mann kam der Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach, wandte dem Vampir erwartungsvoll den Rücken zu. Er zitterte leicht vor Verlangen und Erwartung. Angel küsste seinen Hals, seine Schultern und drang dabei sanft aber bestimmt in Lindsey ein. Der junge Mann stöhnte und drängte sich ihm entgegen.

Ihre Bewegungen waren sofort harmonisch, perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt und Angel schoss der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass es einfach richtig war, von Natur gegeben. So sollte es sein. Sie gehörten zusammen. Ruhelos wanderten seine Hände über Lindseys Haut. Die Hände des Jüngeren hatten sich längst am Regal festgekrallt, während sie beide geradezu ihrem Höhepunkt entgegenstürzten. Lindsey drehte sich zu ihm, so weit es ging, um den Vampir zu küssen, doch sein Aufschrei ließ Angel inne halten.

„Linsy, was ist los?“ Alarmiert zog sich Angel zurück, bereit, den Körper aufzufangen. Doch es war keine Vision, die ihr Liebespiel störte. Es war viel schlimmer.

„Illyria?!“ Angel schreckte zusammen, als er endlich Lindseys weit aufgerissene Augen richtig gedeutet hatte und sich ebenfalls der Tür zuwandte. Er war zu geschockt, um darüber nachzudenken, dass er nackt vor der blauen Dämonin stand und starrte sie nur weiterhin fassungslos an.

Lindseys Denken funktionierte da besser. Der junge Mann hatte sich bereits seine Hose geschnappt und in der zweifelhaften Deckung des Schreibtischs zog er sich wieder an.

„Ich hatte nicht den Wunsch, euch zu stören“, erklärte Illyria ruhig. „Macht weiter.“ Endlich schaltete sich auch Angels Gehirn wieder ein und auch er griff rasch nach seiner Hose und wandte sich ab, um sich anzuziehen. „Ich sagte ihr sollt weitermachen.“

„Ja klar“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Steh nicht auf Zuschauer. Tut mir leid.“

„Illyria, was machst du hier?“

„Was macht ihr hier? War das Sex?“ Angel fingierte einen Hustkrampf und Lindsey brummte nur etwas, dass im Entferntesten nach „bis grade eben“ klang.

„Das ist interessant.“ Jetzt ging sie ihnen wirklich auf die Nerven und vor allem Angel war ernsthaft frustriert, während Lindsey wohl in erster Linie peinlich berührt war.

„Wir sind nicht zu deiner Unterhaltung hier, Illyria. Was machst du eigentlich hier?“

„Ich wohne in diesem Hotel“, gab sie ruhig zurück. „Erkläre mir ...“

„Nein!“, schnitt Angel ihr das Wort ab. „Dafür hast du Wesley. Und jetzt geh.“

„Wie kannst du es wagen! Du erteilst mir keine Befehle!“, brauste sie auf.

„Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann geh doch!“, fauchte Angel zurück.

„Ange. Lass gut sein“, murmelte Lindsey leise. „War leichtsinnig von uns. Hätte ja auch ein potentieller Kunde hereinkommen können.“ Angel ignorierte alles um sich herum und ging an Illyria vorbei in die Lobby.

„Stimmt wohl. Aber nicht mehr. Angel Investigations ist geschlossen“, knurrte er und ging dann die Treppen hinauf. Lindsey blickte ihm ratlos nach, Illyria hingegen sah Lindsey interessiert an. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und wandte sich ab, streifte sein Hemd wieder über.

„Starr mich bitte nicht so an“, murmelte er leise.

„Warum?“

„Das macht man nicht. Ich fühle mich unwohl, wenn ich von dir so angestarrt werde.“

„Ihr Menschen seid seltsam“, gab Illyria zurück. „Für einen Menschen bist du attraktiv. Ich sehe dich gerne an.“ Lindsey seufzte und suchte ebenfalls das Weite. Als er an Illyria vorbei ging, ruckte ihr Kopf und sie wandte sich ihm zu.

„Du wirst dir weh tun“, erklärte sie.

„Was zur Hö....“ Lindseys Worte gingen in einen gepressten Aufschrei über. Er wurde von der Vision regelrecht von den Füßen gefegt und ging zu Boden, ohne sich abfangen zu können. Die Dämonin stoppte jedoch seinen Aufprall, fing ihn auf.

„Ich sagte es bereits“, erklärte sie distanziert, doch Lindsey achtete nicht wirklich auf ihre Worte. Er versuchte krampfhaft die Bilder festzuhalten, die vor seinen Augen herumwirbelten und konzentrierte sich darauf, sich möglichst nicht zu übergeben. Der Schmerz war heftig. Schlimmer als bei seinen bisherigen Visionen.

Illyria wartete ab, bis der junge Mann sich wieder beruhigt hatte und zog ihn dann wortlos auf die Füße. Lindsey fühlte sich schwach und die Welt drehte sich noch immer. Jetzt hätte er sich nicht einmal beschwert, wenn sie ihn hochgehoben hätte. Doch Illyria tat es nicht. Sie dirigierte ihn etwas grob zu der Sitzgruppe in der Lobby und wartete, dass er sich setzte. Dann verschwand sie die Treppen hinauf.

„Ich glaube, die Mächte haben was dagegen, dass Angel Investigations einfach so geschlossen wird“, murmelte Lindsey zu sich selbst.

~*~

„Komm nach unten“, befahl Illyria, als sie die Tür aufstieß und ohne anzuklopfen in Angels Zimmer trat. Der Vampir war gerade dabei gewesen, sich zu entkleiden, um frustriert unter die Dusche zu steigen, als sie herein kam. Dementsprechend gereizt zog er die Hose wieder hoch und funkelte die Dämonin an.

„Raus hier!“, fauchte er völlig entnervt. Im Moment stand ihm wahrlich der Sinn danach, die Frau gehörig zu verprügeln. Allerdings war ihm nur zu klar, dass er bei diesem Kampf den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Sie war nach wie vor verdammt stark.

„Komm nach unten. Es geht um den Menschen“, wiederholte sie ungerührt.

„Lindsey? Was ist mit ihm?“ Angel war sofort alarmiert.

„Er hatte eine Vision. Es scheint, dein Plan hat deine Meister verärgert.“

„Die Mächte sind nicht meine Meister. Was kümmert mich die Vision? Sollen sich einen anderen Idioten suchen, der ihnen den Clown macht.“

„Das wäre unklug.“ Illyria sah ihn, wie so oft, mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. Angel runzelte die Stirn.

„Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Der Mensch – Lindsey – wird weiterhin leiden, solltest du dich dazu entschließen dies zu ignorieren. Meinen Beobachtungen zufolge wäre dir das nicht recht.“

„Wie meinen?“

„Diese ... Visionen endeten meist erst dann, wenn der Fall aufgeklärt war. Solltest du dich entschließen, dies nicht zu tun, wird Lindsey weitere Visionen erhalten. Ich bezweifle, dass du dies tatenlos zulassen wirst.“

Oh, Angel hasste die ehemalige Göttin!

~*~

„Lindsey, alles in Ordnung?“ Ach ja. Die Mächte hasste Angel nicht weniger. Gerade jetzt im Moment war es wieder extrem schlimm. Lindsey war blass und sah matt aus. Angel gefiel absolut nicht, was er sah.

„Geht schon. Die Mächte haben leider wohl auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Wir müssen los.“

„Du nicht. Du kannst ja kaum stehen. Sag mir, was ich wissen muss und ich erledige die Sache“, meinte Angel distanziert. Lindsey sah ihn nachdenklich an, nickte dann jedoch. Im Moment machte es gewiss keinen Sinn, mit dem Vampir zu streiten. Also berichtete er Angel von der Vision. Der Vampir zuckte die Schultern und tat es als Standard-Fall ab. Ein Opfer, welches es zu retten galt und ein Dämon, den es zu vernichten galt. Lindseys Einwand, dass es helllichter Tag war, tat er mit einem Schulterzucken ab und verwies auf die Tatsache, dass der Fall ja augenscheinlich in den Abwasserkanälen ereignete und er somit sicher sei. Er bat Illyria, ein Auge auf Lindsey zu haben und verschwand dann mit einem letzten, besorgten Blick auf seinen Freund.

Lindsey blieb zurück und er hatte irgendwie kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er versuchte eine Konversation mit Illyria, scheiterte jedoch an ihrer offensichtlich schlechten Laune. Wo Wesley und Charles waren wollte oder konnte sie ihm ebenso wenig sagen wie sie Gefühlte beschreiben konnte oder wollte. Nach ein paar sinnlosen Anläufen gab Lindsey auf und verkrümelte sich in sein Zimmer, wo er wieder einmal seine Gitarre und die unfertigen Songs zur Hand nahm und etwas daran herumpolierte.

Die Sonne ging unter und Angel war noch immer nicht zurück. Draußen auf dem Gang hörte er das Klappen einer Tür und Schritte. Spike war offensichtlich wach. Lindsey legte die Gitarre beiseite und trat ans Fenster. Das nächtliche L.A. lachte ihn an, rief ihn nach draußen. Doch er folgte dem Lockruf der Stadt nicht. Er blieb im Hotel, wartete auf Angel.

Er wartete noch immer, als Mond und Sterne zwischen Schleierwolken hindurch blinzelten und blass gegen die Lichter der Stadt anzukommen versuchten. Der junge Mann lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab, als erneut Schritte am Gang erklangen und Spikes Rückkehr ankündigten. Und noch immer keine Spur von Angel. Langsam stieg Panik in Lindsey hoch. Was, wenn dem Vampir etwas zugestoßen war?

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür riss Lindsey aus den düsteren Überlegungen und für einen Moment dachte er, dass zuvor nicht Spike sondern Angel den Gang entlang gegangen sein könnte. „Herein!“, rief er, ohne weiter nachzudenken.

„Na, du bist aber naiv, jede Person, die an deine Tür klopft hereinzubitten, ohne überhaupt nachzusehen, wer es eigentlich ist.“ Spike trat ein und grinste breit.

„Ist ja nicht so, als würden hier viele Leute an die Tür klopfen. Sind ja nur noch zwei Vampire, eine Dämonengöttin und ich hier ...“, verteidigte sich Lindsey, musste sich jedoch insgeheim eingestehen, dass Spike nicht so ganz unrecht hatte. Es hätte ja sonst jemand sein können.

„Sag mal, Kleiner: Wo ist dein Stecher?“ Lindsey kämpfte um Selbstbeherrschung. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass der nicht größere Vampir ihn als „Kleiner“ bezeichnete, war genug um den jungen Mann auf die Palme zu bringen. Die Frage nach Angel in solch obszöne Worte gefasst, war nur der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

„Arbeitet an einem Fall“, fauchte er und marschierte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an Spike vorbei.


	38. Anziehungskraft

„Was hat dir denn die Nacht versaut, Cowboy?“, rief Spike ihm nach und verfolgte ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch. Lindsey stoppte, wandte sich ihm zu und sah den Vampir mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Dein Auftauchen“, gab er mürrisch zurück.

„Uh. Ich spüre da eine gewisse Anspannung.“ Spike grinste wissend. „Bist wohl nicht ausgelastet, hab ich Recht?“ Lindsey knurrte. „Ha. Voll ins Schwarze. Was ist los? Bringt’s der Große nicht mehr, hat er dich abgewiesen, oder hast du ne Vision gekriegt und bist unter ihm weggekippt?“ Der Blonde lehnte sich geradezu genüsslich an die Wand und fixierte Lindsey. Dieser seufzte. Er würde nie verstehen, woher diese Anziehungskraft rührte, die er ganz offensichtlich auf Spike hatte, denn der Vampir betrachtete ihn ausführlich und mit geradezu hungrigem Blick.

„Keins der genannten“, gab Lindsey schließlich zurück. Spike hatte ja dummerweise wirklich Recht. Er war angespannt und gefrustet. Zum Teil aus ehrlicher Sorge um Angel aber durchaus auch zu einem gewissen Maße aus Erwartung und tatsächlicher sexueller Frustration. Er wollte den Vampir. Ungestört. Spike kam näher. Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen, wie eine Raubkatze, die ihre Beute umkreiste.

„Hm. Was war es dann ...“, sinnierte er vor sich hin. „Du bist spitz wie Nachbars Lumpi. Ich kann es riechen. Ich kann es förmlich spüren. Du strahlst eine Hitze ab, wie ein Atomkraftwerk.“ Er grinste wissend. „Etwas hat euch gestört. Oder vielleicht vielmehr jemand? Wen hätten wir denn noch ... Also, ich war’s ja sicherlich nicht. Doch nicht etwa Illyria!“ Der Tonfall des Vampirs war lauernd. Lindsey versuchte verzweifelt, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch ganz offensichtlich gelang ihm das nicht, denn Spike’s Augen weiteten sich, ehe er loslachte. „Gott, das muss ja peinlich gewesen sein. Wie ich die kleine Shiva kenne, hat sie munter drauf bestanden, dass ihr weitermacht und sie noch etwas lernen kann.“ Und wieder hatte Spike den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Wie machte der Vampir das nur!

Lindsey wandte sich ab. Er wollte nicht auch noch riskieren, dass Spike merkte, wie er rot wurde. Das wäre nur neues Futter für den Vampir gewesen. Als ob der das überhaupt brauchte, um weiter zu sticheln. „Ja, das ist wirklich frustrierend.“ Der Blonde kam langsam näher. Erneut schleichend wie eine Raubkatze. Lindsey sah es nicht, er spürte es. Sämtliche Härchen in seinem Nacken richteten sich auf und ein leichter Schauer zog seinen Rücken hinab. Er hoffte, betete, dass Spike zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, ihn aufzuziehen, als dass er es bemerken würde.

„Dabei wäre es so einfach, Cowboy. Du musst nicht auf den großen Poof warten. Du kannst es auch so bekommen.“ Spike hatte ihn erreicht, stand dicht hinter Lindsey. Ihre Körper berührten sich noch nicht, doch der junge Mann konnte die Präsenz hinter sich auch so mehr als deutlich wahrnehmen. Der Vampir redete leise, mit ungewohnt tiefer Stimme. Das Angebot klang plötzlich so verlockend, dass Lindsey regelrecht Angst bekam. Er war doch eigentlich nicht untreu und überhaupt stand er doch nicht auf Männer im Allgemeinen, sondern auf Angel. Nur auf Angel. Zumindest hatte er das gedacht. Doch sein Körper signalisierte ihm etwas anderes, als das leise Kribbeln, welches Spikes Nähe in seinem Rücken auslöste, sich langsam in seinem Körper ausbreitete und sich in seiner Lendengegend sammeln wollte.

Rasch trat Lindsey zwei Schritte nach vorne, um Abstand zwischen sie zu bekommen. „Wie kannst du es wagen?“, brauste er auf. „Was an den vielen Abweisungen, die du von mir schon bekommen hast, war unverständlich, Spike? Warum kannst du ein Nein nicht akzeptieren?“

Spike lachte leise. „Der Teil, den du unterschwellig signalisierst, Cowboy. Der Teil von dir, der mir ein lautes und unmissverständliches ‚Ja’ entgegenbrüllt. Sieh es endlich ein. Du willst mich.“

„Ganz sicher nicht“, stieß Lindsey hervor und schaffte es beinahe, sich selbst zu überzeugen. „Und überhaupt: Selbst wenn es so wäre, bin ich mir echt zu schade dafür, dir nur als Werkzeug zu dienen. Du willst mich nur, um Angel zu ärgern.“

„Auch. Aber nicht nur.“ Spike ließ nicht locker. Er kam wieder näher und Lindsey wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben, vor ihm davon zu laufen. Das hätte seinen Stolz zu sehr angekratzt. Doch ob es wirklich besser war, hier zu bleiben, in Spikes Reichweite und der Gefahr zu trotzen, sich ihm am Ende doch noch zu öffnen, dessen war sich Lindsey nicht sicher.

„Glaub mir, Kleiner. Auf Dauer wird das nicht funktionieren. Du und Angel.“

„Was weißt du schon?“, begehrte Lindsey auf.

„Viel. Ich kenne ihn. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Dich kenne ich auch, Lindsey McDonald.“ Da war er wieder. Viel zu nah, zu aufdringlich. Und diesmal nicht nur eine wahrnehmbare Präsenz gegen Lindseys mentale Blockade, diesmal war es ein Körper gegen seinen eigenen. Spike drängte ihn nicht nach vorne, vielmehr beschränkte er sich darauf, gerade dicht genug zu kommen, dass er Lindseys Rücken gegen seine Brust spürte. Und er spürte, dass der junge Mann bebte, pulsierte. Vor Verlangen gleichermaßen wie vor Abneigung gegen sich selbst und die Situation. Ein wissendes Lächeln stahl sich auf Spikes Lippen.

„Weißt du, warum es nicht funktionieren wird, Cowboy?“, flüsterte er in Lindseys Ohr. „Ihr seid euch zu ähnlich. Beide vom gleichen, machtversessenen Schlag.“ Jetzt drängte er sich noch etwas dichter an Lindsey, der vielleicht starr vor Schreck genau da blieb, wo er war. „Du bist kein Bottom, McDonald. Nicht auf Dauer. Das funktioniert jetzt vielleicht noch, weil es neu ist. Aber über kurz oder lang wirst du mehr wollen. Etwas, das er dir nicht geben wird. Macht über ihn.“

„Ich habe genug davon“, presste Lindsey hervor und überließ es dem Vampir, sich auszusuchen ob sich die Anmerkung auf die Macht oder auf die Annäherungsversuche bezog.

„Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass sich Angel in letzter Zeit verändert hat?“, murmelte Spike weiter und wanderte langsam von Lindseys Ohr seinen Hals hinab. Ein zartes Necken und Streicheln seiner Lippen. Bei Lindseys Pulsader angelangt, hielt der Vampir inne. Leben pulsierte dort dicht unter der Haut. Nahrung. Aber auch Leidenschaft und Begehren. Der Puls des jungen Mannes raste geradezu. Es war einladend. Spike öffnete die Lippen und saugte sich etwas an Lindseys Haut fest, kratzte mit den Zähnen über diese Stelle. Doch er hielt sich im Zaum und sein Game Face verborgen. Mit Genugtuung registrierte er den Schauer, der sich durch Lindseys Körper zog, hörte das halb verschluckte Keuchen, das der junge Mann so sorgsam zu unterdrücken suchte.

Er löste sich wieder von Lindsey, wanderte erneut nach oben und massierte mit seiner Zunge die empfindsame Haut direkt unterhalb des Ohrläppchens. Langsam legte er den Arm um Lindsey, zog ihn etwas näher, stützte ihn, als er ohne Vorwarnung sein Ohr attackierte und ein kurzer Anfall von Schwäche dafür sorgte, dass die Beine des Jüngeren nachgeben wollten. Er hatte ihn fast soweit tatsächlich aufzugeben.

Da kam jedoch wieder Leben in Lindsey, Gegenwehr. Grob riss er sich los und wandte sich um, starrte den Vampir aus blitzenden, blauen Augen an. Spike wartete, grinste, starrte zurück. Der Texaner griff an. Grob drängte er Spike gegen die Wand, presste seine Lippen auf die des Vampirs und drängte mit seiner Zunge dazwischen. Spike ließ ihn gewähren. Lindseys weiche, heiße Zunge wütete in seiner Mundhöhle, suchte nach der seinen, fand sie schließlich, umschlang und massierte. Wild. Entschlossen. Leidenschaftlich. Gleichzeitig presste sich Lindsey hart gegen ihn, Hüfte an Hüfte konnten sie die Erregung des Anderen deutlich durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen spüren. Spike war nicht weiter überrascht. Er keuchte ungehalten. Es gab nichts, was er verbergen musste, denn wie oft hatte er Lindsey schon zu verstehen gegeben, dass er genau das wollte?

Plötzlich riss sich Lindsey gewaltsam von ihm los, ließ eine seltsame Leere und Kälte zurück, als er tatsächlich von Spike zurücktrat und ihn erneut anfunkelte. „Niemals“, fauchte er. „Du wirst mich niemals besitzen.“

Die Türe ging auf. Sie hörten es beide und Lindsey wich noch etwas mehr zurück. „Behalte meine Worte im Gedächtnis, McDonald. Wenn du bereit bist, dir zu holen, was du willst, werde ich auf dich warten. Aber dann werde ich es dir nicht mehr so leicht machen.“ Spike lächelte, tippte sich an die Stirn, als trüge er einen Hut und nehme einen altertümlichen Abschiedsgruß und wandte sich dann um.

Lindsey blieb zurück. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in raschem Tempo, sein Puls raste und überdeutlich war zu erkennen, dass ihn die Sache eben so gar nicht kalt gelassen hatte. Er wischte sich fast schon angeekelt über die Lippen und überlegte fieberhaft. Auch wenn er nur versucht hatte, Spike abzuwehren, ihm die Kontrolle über die Situation zu entreißen, fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter. Denn Lindsey McDonald wusste, tief in ihm gab es einen Teil, der sich tatsächlich danach gesehnt hatte, Spike zu geben was er wollte und von ihm zu nehmen was er kriegen konnte. Lindsey schluckte und sank in die Knie. Wie sollte er Angel jetzt unter die Augen treten können! Der Vampir würde Spike an ihm riechen, ihn in ihrem Kuss schmecken und ganz sicher würde er es nicht einfach so hinnehmen.

Die einfachste Lösung wäre wohl gewesen, einfach zu Angel zu stürmen und ihm geradeheraus zu berichten, dass Spike sich schon wieder an ihn herangemacht hatte. Doch den Hass des größeren Vampirs zu schüren schien Lindsey extrem dumm. Immerhin war Angel im Moment ohnehin nicht ganz er selbst.

Schnell unter die Dusche zu springen war vielleicht hilfreich, um Spike von sich zu waschen, barg jedoch die Gefahr geradezu aufdringlich zu vermitteln, dass etwas passiert war, von dem Angel nicht wissen sollte.

Sich in seinem Zimmer zu verkriechen war vielleicht die einfachste Lösung. Immerhin hatte er eine Vision gehabt und war geschwächt. Angel würde sicherlich nicht erwarten, dass er die halbe Nacht im Hotel herumrannte. Doch Lindsey wollte nicht in sein Bett und allein den Rest der Nacht verbringen.

So blieb also noch, zu Angel zu gehen und zu versuchen, die Sache schonend zu erklären. Doch das Temperament des Vampirs war im Moment ohnehin hitzig. Wie würde er wohl damit zurechtkommen, dass ihm ‚sein’ Lindsey fast fremd gegangen wäre!

Dummerweise hatte Lindsey mit seinen Überlegungen zu viel Zeit vertrödelt, denn plötzlich hörte er Angels Schritte auf sich zu kommen und wagte nicht, den Kopf zu heben. Dann eben um Vergebung betteln. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

„Lindsey, was ist los?“ Angel war mit nur wenigen, raschen Schritten bei ihm und kniete vor Lindsey nieder, der noch immer am Boden hockte. Dieser schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„War in Sorge, hab auf dich gewartet“, flüsterte er.

„Dummerchen. Hättest du auch im Bett machen können. Es ist spät. Du bist doch bestimmt müde.“ Angels Hand strich sanft über Lindseys Schulter, tastete sich behutsam unter sein Kinn, um seinen Kopf anzuheben damit sie einander ansehen konnten. Lindsey sträubte sich jedoch.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er fast panisch. „Bitte verzeih mir.“ Angel stutzte, versuchte erneut, Lindsey in die Augen zu sehen.

„Was?“

„Es ... ich ... Angel!“ Flehen ohne Sinn. Angel verstand natürlich nicht, was los war. Noch nicht. „Ich weiß nicht, wie das passieren konnte.“ Ein weiteres, ängstliches Flüstern.

„Was? Was ist passiert? Wovon redest du?“ Der Klang von Angels Stimme war unmöglich einzuordnen. Einerseits klang er besorgt und alarmiert, andererseits jedoch auch wütend. Lindsey schluckte, öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Er brachte es nicht fertig, Angel geradeheraus die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nach kurzem Überlegen und Ringen mit sich selbst und mehrmaligem Nachharken von Angel, richtete sich Lindsey schließlich auf und küsste Angel flüchtig, sah ihn dann mit ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen an.

Angel erstarrte, sah Lindsey forschend an, beugte sich dann hinunter und sog tief die Luft ein. Der kleinere Mann zog die Schultern hoch und den Kopf ein. Spike hatte Recht gehabt. Angel hatte sich in letzter Zeit verändert. Er war aggressiver als Lindsey ihn kannte, weniger nachgiebig. Weniger berechenbar.

„Spike“, knurrte Angel schließlich. Lindsey wagte nicht einmal ein Nicken. Er wartete schweigend. „Gut.“ Damit stand Angel auf und streckte Lindsey die Hand hin. „Komm mit. Erzähl mir alles in Ruhe.“ Lindsey hob den Blick, sah Angel fragend und forschend an, versuchte krampfhaft, den Gesichtsausdruck des Vampirs zu interpretieren. Doch da war nichts, was ihm eine Einschätzung von Angels Gedanken und Gefühlen ermöglicht hätte. Der Mann trug die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, zeigte absolut keine Regung. Beinahe zögerlich nahm Lindsey die dargebotene Hilfe an und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. „Geht es dir wieder besser?“, fragte Angel, als hätten sie gerade über das Wetter geredet.

„Ja“, gab Lindsey fast tonlos zurück. „Hast du ...“

„Klar. Standard-Fall. Sagte ich doch.“ Angel zuckte nonchalant die Schultern, öffnete seine Tür und schob Lindey mit sanfter Gewalt hinein. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss und Lindsey wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er nun in einer Falle saß. Der Vampir schob ihn vor sich her und schubste ihn bestimmt auf das Bett. Er selbst setzte sich in den Sessel und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Erzähl“, befahl er.

Lindsey schluckte und erzählte dann in wenigen, knappen Sätzen, was sich draußen auf dem Gang ereignet hatte. Angel hörte schweigend und mit unbewegter Mine zu. Als Lindsey geendet hatte, nickte er bedächtig und sah Lindsey eindringlich an.

„Und? Wolltest du es?“

„Nein! Oh Gott, Angel. Niemals! Ich wusste mir nur nicht mehr anders zu helfen, da hab ich auf Gegenangriff geschaltet ... aber ich hätte das doch niemals durchgezogen. Das musst du mir glauben. Bitte!“

„Gut.“ War die einzige Antwort, die Lindsey erhielt. Ob Angel ihm glaubte oder nicht, konnte er unmöglich erkennen. Doch sicher fühlte er sich noch lange nicht. Angel stand auf und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Geh duschen. Wasch Spike von dir. Es ekelt mich an.“

„Ja, Angel.“ Wie ein geprügelter Hund schlich Lindsey in das Badezimmer und wusste nicht, wen er mehr hassen sollte. Spike, weil der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte, Angel, weil der seine Unterwürfigkeit auskostete oder sich selbst, weil er zuließ, dass der größere Vampir ihn so behandelte. Und doch wünschte sich Lindsey nichts sehnlicher, als dass Angel ihn in die Arme nahm, ihn küsste und ihm sagte, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Das Klappen der Tür teilte ihm mit, dass Angel ihn alleine zurück gelassen hatte. Lindsey stellte die Dusche so heiß, dass es ihn beinahe verbrühte und schrubbte seine Haut mit einem groben Schwamm, bis sie rot wurde. Weil Angel gesagt hatte, er solle Spike von sich waschen.

Zu einem großen Teil jedoch auch, um die Erinnerung an Spikes gestählten Körper abzuschrubben und sich selbst für die durchaus abartigen Gedanken und Phantasien zu bestrafen, die ihn heimsuchen wollten. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, sich dies einzugestehen, so hatte der blonde Vampir seine Phantasie durchaus beflügelt.

~*~

Als er aus dem Bad kam, nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften, war Angel wieder im Zimmer. Er stand vor dem Bett und starrte nachdenklich auf die Laken. Lindsey blieb stehen und wartete. Endlich drehte sich Angel herum. Sein Blick war finster, wechselte dann jedoch in ein sanftmütiges Lächeln. „Was hattest du vor? Wolltest du dir die Haut abziehen?“, fragte er in recht freundlichem Tonfall, der Lindsey beinahe misstrauisch machte. Er zuckte etwas die Schultern.

„Spike von mir waschen“, murmelte er kleinlaut.

„Ganz rot.“ Angel kam näher. Seine Hände strichen behutsam über Lindseys Schultern, seine Brust, seinen Rücken. „Richtig wund.“ Angels kühle Hände wirkten beruhigend auf Lindseys gereizte Haut, obgleich sie rasch wärmer wurden, seine Wärme in sich aufnahmen, sich seiner Körpertemperatur anpassten. „Böser Spike.“ Angel zerrte das Handtuch grob von Lindsey und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. „Los. Ins Bett mit dir.“ Er gab dem kleineren Mann einen Klaps auf den Hintern. Bei weitem fester, als es nötig gewesen wäre. Lindsey zischte, sagte jedoch nichts weiter. Er brauchte keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, dass sich Angels Handabdruck auf seiner Kehrseite abzeichnete. Gut. Dann hatte er es wohl verdient für sein Verhalten bestraft zu werden. Er ging zum Bett und ließ sich darauf nieder, sah Angel abwartend an.

Der Vampir öffnete seinen Gürtel und zog ihn mit einem heftigen Ruck aus den Schlaufen. Das Leder knallte und Lindsey zuckte zusammen. „Nah. Ich hab nicht vor, dich zu verprügeln“, meinte Angel grinsend. „Zumindest nicht fest.“ Lindsey schluckte. „Aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich wütend bin.“ Angel kam näher, warf den Gürtel neben Lindsey aufs Bett und entledigte sich seiner Klamotten.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Ich weiß.“ Angel nickte bedächtig. „Er wird dich nicht mehr belästigen.“ Lindsey wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was er mit dem Blonden angestellt haben mochte. Auf jeden Fall hoffte er – obwohl er es sich eigentlich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte – dass Angel den anderen Vampir nicht gepfählt hatte.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, erkundigte er sich alarmiert.

„Was kümmert es dich?“, fragte Angel lauernd und nahm den Gürtel wieder vom Bett.

„Er ist ein Teil vom Team, auch wenn er mit Abstand der nervigste Teil ist.“

„Diese Besorgnis“, grollte Angel ungehalten. „Hättest es wohl doch gerne weiter kommen lassen.“

„Nein.“

„Natürlich. Ich kann es dir nicht einmal verdenken. Spike ist heiß und er weiß, wie man einem Mann ordentlich einheizen kann. Er kann sogar charmant sein. Und vor allem ist er manipulativ. Vielleicht sollte ich euch beiden in Ruhe lassen, damit ihr ein wenig Spaß haben könnt.“

„Nein. Wirklich. Ich will ihn nicht. Ich will dich.“

„So, so.“

„Angel. Was muss ich tun, damit du mir glaubst?“


	39. Kapitulation

 „Dich fügen.“ Ein Blitzen in Angels Augen ließ Lindsey zurückschrecken. War etwas passiert? Hatte er sich in Angelus verwandelt? War Lindsey gar in Gefahr? „Nein“, beantwortete Angel die stumme Frage seines Gegenübers. „Ich bin nicht Angelus. Der hätte dich längst vergewaltigt, misshandelt und getötet. Nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge.“ Lindsey schluckte.

„Du machst mir Angst“, gestand er schließlich. Angel lächelte.

„Das ist wohl dein schlechtes Gewissen.“ Er beugte sich über Lindsey und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Vertraust du mir?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Normalerweise ja. Aber du scheinst in letzter Zeit nicht du selbst zu sein.“ Angel setzte sich neben ihn, betrachtete Lindsey nachdenklich.

„Wie oft habe ich mich deinem Willen gebeugt?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich. „Getan was du wolltest, auch wenn es gegen meine Überzeugung ging?“

„Mich gebissen.“ Lindsey erinnerte sich nur zu gut, wie er Angel regelrecht dazu gezwungen hatte.

„Dir Schmerz zugefügt, weil du es wolltest“, rief ihm Angel ins Gedächtnis. Lindsey nickte langsam. „Ich bin immer bemüht, es dir recht zu machen. Gebe dir alles, was ich geben kann.“ Angel strich sanft über Lindseys Lippen. „Alles, was ich will ist deine Kapitulation. Deine Hingabe. Ich will dich besitzen. Nur dieses eine mal. Kannst du das zulassen?“ Lindsey dachte kurz nach. Unrecht hatte Angel ja nicht. Immerhin konnte er sich nicht beschweren, dass der Sex auch nur ein einziges Mal schlecht gewesen wäre. Angel war immer darauf bedacht, ihm einen Höhepunkt zu bescheren, der den vorherigen möglichst noch übertraf. Er hatte von Angel immer genommen, was er kriegen konnte. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit, dem Vampir davon zurückzugeben.

Lindsey holte tief Luft und nickte dann schwach.

„Vertraust du mir?“, erkundigte sich Angel leise und erhielt ein weiteres Kopfnicken von dem jüngeren Mann. Er küsste Lindseys Hals, leise schnurrend. „Lass mich dich fesseln“, bat oder vielmehr forderte er. Ohne Zögern streckte ihm Lindsey die Hände hin, die Angel gekonnt mit seinem Ledergürtel band. Etwas zu fest, um noch als angenehm durchzugehen. Aber nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. Wobei Lindsey einen Seidenschal oder etwas ähnlich anschmiegsames bevorzugt hätte. Angel wischte mit einer einzigen Bewegung Kissen und Decke vom Bett und schmiss Lindsey regelrecht auf die Matratze. Der Puls des jungen Mannes schoss nach oben. Hatte Angel vor, ihm ernsthaft Schmerz zu bereiten, oder wollte er nur ein bisschen Macht zeigen? Lindsey konnte es nicht wirklich beurteilen.

„Falls du es dir anders überlegst ...“

„Werde ich nicht“, unterbrach Lindsey ihn rasch.

„Falls du es dir anders überlegst“, griff Angel den Faden unbeirrt wieder auf und legte seinen Zeigefinger über Lindseys Lippen, um ihn von erneutem Protest abzuhalten. „Ist das okay. Sag es einfach.“ Lindsey nickte knapp. „Ach, noch etwas: Du darfst betteln“, grinste Angel. Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich bettle, musst du dir schon was Gutes einfallen lassen“, erklärte er herausfordernd.

Der Vampir lächelte wissend und hob Lindseys Hände über seinen Kopf, um sie dort auch noch mit Hilfe des Gürtels am Bettgestell festzubinden. „Ich werde jeden noch so kleinen Gedanken an Spike aus dir herausvögeln, Cowboy.“ Es klang halb nach einer Drohung und halb nach einem Versprechen. Lindsey leckte sich erwartungsvoll über die Lippen. Angel beugte sich zur Seite und zog ein schwarzes Tuch hervor. „Du **_wirst_** betteln.“ Damit band er das Tuch vor Lindseys Augen. Blind und gefesselt war Lindsey ihm jetzt wirklich ausgeliefert.

Er wartete. Vergeblich. Nichts geschah. Lindsey war angespannt. Gerade als es ihm wirklich unangenehm wurde, spürte er Angels Hände, die sanft über seine Brust streichelten. Angespannt vom Warten und seiner Sehfähigkeit beraubt, entpuppte sich Lindseys Haut, sein gesamter Körper als extrem empfindsam. Seine Muskeln spannten sich ohne sein eigenes Zutun, die Anspannung folgte Angels Streicheln. Als der Vampir dann auch noch ohne Vorwarnung anfing, Lindseys Haut zu küssen und mit sanftem Lecken zu stimulieren, ging ein regelrechter Ruck durch den jungen Mann. Er wusste nicht Recht, worauf er sich konzentrieren sollte oder konnte. Angel schien einfach überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Er hockte auf Lindseys Oberschenkeln, seine Brust rieb leicht gegen die Spitze von Lindseys rasch wachsender Erektion, Hände und Lippen liebkosten jeden Millimeter Haut seines Oberkörpers.

„Entspann dich einfach. Lass es geschehen.“ Angel grinste, das konnte Lindsey deutlich an seiner Stimme hören. Er wusste genau, wie übersensibel der junge Mann gerade war. Lindsey holte tief Luft und versuchte die Anspannung mit der aus seinen Lungen strömenden Luft loszulassen. Es gelang nur bedingt. Zu viel, überall, zu schnell.

Angel wanderte küssend nach oben, umschloss Lindseys Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen, leckte neckend, saugte leicht. Der Jüngere seufzte deutlich hörbar. Gleich darauf schrie er auf, teils aus Schock, teils aber auch aus Schmerz, als Angel in seine Brustwarze biss. Der Schmerz ebbte jedoch rasch ab und verwandelte sich in pure Lust, welche direkt in seine Körpermitte floss. Lindseys Atem ging schnell und sein Puls raste. Bei dem Tempo, das Angel gerade vorlegte, würde es sicherlich nicht lange dauern, bis er kam.

Der Vampir widmete sich nun der zweiten Brustwarze, doch Lindsey wartete vergebens auf den Biss. Fast war es frustrierend, hatte der Schmerz seine Lust doch so rasch nach oben schnellen lassen. „Atmen, Linsy. Du bist kein Vampir“, grinste Angel und der Jüngere holte rasselnd Luft. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, in schierer Erwartung. Der Vampir änderte seine Haltung etwas und frustriert stellte Lindsey fest, dass die Reibung gegen seine Spitze jetzt verschwunden war. Ausgiebig und geduldig widmete sich der Größere nun erneut den Brustwarzen und dem Oberkörper des Jüngeren, streichelte, leckte und saugte, zog feurige Spuren aus neckenden Küssen kreuz und quer über Lindseys Haut.

Der junge Mann keuchte, wand sich leicht unter dem schwereren Körper, der ihn auf die Matratze gepinnt hielt. Es war erregend und frustrierend gleichzeitig, hätte Lindsey die kundigen Lippen des Vampirs doch lieber eine Etage tiefer gespürt. Doch er war nicht bereit, darum zu betteln.

Lindsey verlor jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit. Da gab es nur noch ihn und Angel und langsam aber sicher fiel es ihm schwer, die Grenze zwischen ihren Körpern zu erkennen. Er konnte nicht mehr sagen, wo er selbst endete und Angel begann. Ihm schien, dass der Vampir ihn mit jeder Berührung ein Stückchen weiter aus seinem Körper zog, regelrecht in sich saugte.

Fünf Minuten, eine Stunde, eine halbe Nacht ... Lindsey hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er nun schon da lag und Angel ihn liebkoste. Doch langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ewig so weitergehen würde, er für den Rest seines Lebens unbefriedigt auf der Matratze darauf warten musste, dass Angel seine steil aufragende Erektion nicht länger ignorierte. Und vor allem stellte er fest, dass der Vampir es geschafft hatte, dass seine Haut übersensibel war. Jede Berührung verbrannte ihn, jeder Kuss, jedes sanfte Lecken schmerzte. Angel blies kühle Luft über seine Haut, doch selbst das tat irgendwie weh.

Lindsey wimmerte, wand sich erneut, drückte trotz Angels Körpergewichts sein Becken hoch, um den Vampir darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass da noch mehr war, unter seiner Gürtellinie.

Doch der Andere ignorierte das stumme Flehen. Er fuhr fort, Lindsey zu streicheln, wechselte dann plötzlich zu leichtem Kratzen, das erst recht brannte und doch so unbeschreiblich gut war, dass Lindsey glaubte, gleich den Verstand zu verlieren.

Verzweiflung entwickelte sich, flammte durch Lindseys Körper. Er zerrte an seinen Fesseln, kam jedoch nicht frei. „Ist was, Linsy?“, erkundigte sich Angel neckend. „Willst du mir etwas sagen?“ Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander. So einfach würde er es dem Vampir nicht machen. Ein letztes Fünkchen Stolz hinderte ihn daran, Angel mit Worten zu sagen, was ihm jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers bereits verzweifelt mitzuteilen versuchte.

Der junge Mann bemerkte erst, dass Angel eine Hand von seinem Oberkörper genommen hatte, als diese plötzlich seinen Unterschenkel streichelte. Die Differenzierung, woher all die Sinneseindrücke stammten, welche Hand wo war und wo sich Angels Lippen befanden, war längst unmöglich geworden. Wahnsinn. Purer Wahnsinn.

Kuss. Lippen. Lindsey biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum küsste Angel ihn nicht! Er brauchte etwas, um seine Sinne wieder fokussieren zu können. Doch der Vampir hielt sich sorgsam außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Ein zarter Luftstrom streifte seine Wange und Lindsey schoss regelrecht nach oben. Luft bedeutete Lippen, Lippen bedeuteten Kuss und Kuss bedeutete Hoffnung. Doch Angel wich zurück, neckte ihn weiterhin, indem er leicht gegen Lindseys Lippen blies. Die Schultern des jungen Mannes protestierten ebenso wie seine Muskulatur, als er sich noch etwas höher reckte, um die ersehnten Lippen zu erreichen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Fast kraftlos gab Lindsey endlich auf und ließ sich wieder auf die Matratze fallen.

„Was ist denn, Linsy?“, drang Angels Stimme in sein Bewusstsein. Der junge Mann biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe, leckte dann darüber. War er schon bereit, aufzugeben?

„Küss mich“, murmelte er schließlich.

„Wie sagt man?“, neckte Angel fordernd. Lindsey rang mit sich, aber nur einen kleinen Augenblick. Dann gab er auf. Zumindest ein bisschen.

„Bitte.“

„Bitte was?“

„Küss mich, bitte.“ Na schön, dann bettelte er eben. Aber nur ein wenig. Angels Zunge streifte seine Lippen, doch der ersehnte Kuss blieb aus.

„M-m“, meinte Angel schließlich leise. „Noch nicht.“

Frust, Wut. Lindsey reckte sich erneut, schnappte ins Unsichtbare, in der Hoffnung, Angel zu erwischen, der gerade so nah bei ihm war und doch so fern. Zunge, Lippen, Kinn. Egal was. Einfach Schmerz zufügen, zurückzahlen. Doch da war nur Luft zwischen seinen Zähnen. Zu allem Überfluss lachte Angel auch noch. „Dachtest du, ich mach es dir so leicht?“, erkundigte er sich neckend. Lindsey stöhnte. Aber nicht aus Lust sondern aus Frustration. „Na, na. Wer wird denn gleich aufgeben? Du kannst das besser“, neckte Angel weiter und unaufhörlich strich er über nackte Haut, verbrannte Lindsey bei lebendigem Leib.

„Bitte, Angel. Hör auf. Bitte!“ Was bedeutete schon Stolz, angesichts der Aussicht, sich in Rauch aufzulösen, aus unaufhörlich entfachter Leidenschaft. Es war Lindsey egal.

„Okay.“ Angel ließ von ihm ab, stand auf oder was auch immer. Auf jeden Fall war sein Gewicht plötzlich verschwunden. Lindsey fühlte sich seltsam leicht und gleichzeitig furchtbar alleine und verloren. Und ihm war kalt, jetzt da Angels Hände ihn nicht weiter entfachten. Er zitterte.

„Angel!“ Verdammt! Seit wann hörte er sich dermaßen weinerlich an? Lindsey erschrak angesichts des Klangs seiner eigenen Stimme.

„M-hm?“

„Angel ...“

„Hier.“ Links von ihm. Nah bei ihm.

„Bitte!“

„Hm?“ Verdammter Vampir! Er neckte ihn. Und ganz offensichtlich – auch wenn Lindsey gerade nichts sehen konnte – kostete er es in vollen Zügen aus. „Du hast gesagt ich soll aufhören“, setzte er nun noch nach.

„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Kalt. Nicht aufhören. Bitte nicht aufhören.“

„Entscheide dich, Linsy“, frotzelte Angel weiter.

„Bitte, bitte nicht aufhören.“ Extrem flehend. Egal. Das Ziel zählte. Er drängte sich dem Vampir entgegen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Angel sich außerhalb seiner äußerst beschränkten Reichweite aufhielt. „Weitermachen. Mehr!“, bettelte er ungehalten.

„Na gut.“ Ja und der Vampir lachte wieder. Eine Hand kehrte zurück und Lindsey seufzte wohlig auf. Angel drängte ihn zurück auf den Rücken, schob sich dann regelrecht über Lindsey. Haut auf Haut. Heiß und beruhigend kühl zugleich. Lindsey stöhnte leise, wand sich unter Angels Gewicht, um die heißersehnte Reibung zu erzeugen, die der Vampir ihm so vehement verwehrt hatte. Atmen wurde zu einem Kraftakt, doch das war Lindsey egal. Er konnte Angel spüren, das war das einzige, was in diesem Moment zählte.

„Langsam, Cowboy. So weit sind wir noch nicht.“ Angel richtete sich doch wieder auf, unterbrach den engen Körperkontakt, setzte sich erneut auf die Oberschenkel des Jüngeren. „Hey, kein Grund zu weinen.“ Liebevoll streichelte Angel über Lindseys Wange. Weinen? Wieso weinen? Woher wollte er das überhaupt wissen, er konnte Lindseys Augen schließlich ebenso wenig sehen wie Lindsey ihn. Erst da bemerkte der junge Mann, dass das Tuch, welches ihn in eine Welt aus Dunkelheit band, feucht war. Er stieß einen gepressten Fluch gegen den Vampir hervor, den Angel nur mit leisem Lachen beantwortete.

„Schäm dich, dass du solche Worte überhaupt in den Mund nimmst, Linsy. Sollte dir dein vorlautes Maul vielleicht stopfen.“ Der Jüngere presste erneut die Lippen aufeinander. Doch als Angels Zunge wieder darüber glitt, öffnete er sie nur zu gern, hob erneut den Kopf, um den Vampir zu erreichen. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Kuss. Nicht annähernd lang genug, dass Lindsey auch nur einen Teil seiner Frustration hätte abbauen können. Dann löste sich Angel wieder von ihm und wanderte erneut küssend über Lindseys Oberkörper. Der junge Mann seufzte. Jetzt begann das Spiel also von vorne. Wie lange wollte der Vampir ihn wohl noch hinhalten!

Doch weit gefehlt. Entgegen Lindseys Erwartung stoppte Angel diesmal nicht wieder an seiner Gürtellinie sondern ging tiefer. Er rutschte von Lindsey herunter, ein Knie zwischen die Beine des jungen Mannes drängend und ihm mit einem unsanften Klaps gegen die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels mitteilend, dass er mehr Platz wollte.

Lindsey nahm die Schenkel etwas auseinander und keuchte ergeben, als Angel endlich seinem stummen Flehen folgte und sich seiner Männlichkeit widmete. Nicht weniger hingebungsvoll als er zuvor noch Lindseys Oberkörper liebkost und geküsst hatte. Die Länge seiner Erektion hinauf und hinunter wanderte die feuchte Zunge des Vampirs, ehe er ihn schließlich zwischen die Lippen nahm.

Erneut legte der Vampir ein rasches Tempo vor, entlockte Lindsey lauter werdendes Stöhnen und Keuchen, der in rasanter Geschwindigkeit seinem Höhepunkt entgegen stürzte. Doch kurz bevor es soweit war, stoppte Angel, ließ ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten und stoppte den Erguss mit raschem Griff. „Nicht so eilig. Wir sind noch nicht fertig“, erklärte er ernsthaft. Lindsey keuchte. Seine Haut glänzte vom Schweiß und erneut wand er sich, um Angel mitzuteilen, dass er am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt war.

„Verdammt, Angel!“, keuchte er schließlich, als der Vampir keinerlei Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu unternehmen. „Was willst du denn noch von mir?“ Lindseys Stimme war tief und grollend.

„Ich will, dass du mich anbettelst, dich endlich zu erlösen“, gab der Vampir lässig zurück, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt.

„Bitte, Angel. Ich kann nicht mehr.“

„Du unterschätzt dich, Linsy. Und betteln kannst du auch besser. Hast du vorhin doch schon bewiesen.“ Natürlich hatte Angel Recht, doch Lindseys Stolz war zurück gekehrt. Während seine Lust dank Angels Behandlung reichlich in den Hintergrund gerückt war. „Na komm schon. Sag lieb bittebitte.“

„Fick dich“, fauchte Lindsey zurück.

„Würd lieber dich ficken. Aber wenn du nicht willst ...“

„Verdammter Mistkerl“, fauchte Lindsey. „Dann mach mich wenigstens los. Bin müde, will schlafen.“

„Neeeeee“, meinte Angel munter. „Der Anblick gefällt mir. Ist es etwa unbequem?“ Lindsey antwortete nichts mehr. „Kleiner Sturkopf. Und da erklärst du mir vor zwei Minuten noch, dass du nicht mehr kannst.“ Keine Reaktion. „Wusste doch, dass das eine Lüge war.“

„Komm schon Angel“, meinte Lindsey schließlich mit schmeichelndem Tonfall. „Du willst mich doch nicht wirklich den Rest der Nacht so liegen lassen. Am Ende werde ich noch krank. Willst du das?“

„Willst **_du_** das?“

„Natürlich nicht.“

„Also?“

„Angel.“

„Ich höre?“

„Lieber, lieber Angel. Bitte ...“ Lindsey blieben sprichwörtlich die Worte im Hals stecken, als Angel ihn ohne Vorwarnung wieder in den Mund nahm. Nicht ganz das, was er sich erbetteln wollte, aber auch nicht schlecht. Seine Lust schnellte sofort wieder hoch, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken ließ der Vampir wieder von ihm ab.

„Was wolltest du sagen, Linsy?“, erkundigte er sich. Der Jüngere war verwirrt.

„Uhm ... Bitte ...“ Und wieder umgaben ihn Angels Lippen. Lindsey stöhnte auf. Der Vampir wollte ihn wirklich fertig machen! Gleich darauf brachen die stetigen Bewegungen erneut ab. Lindsey keuchte schwer. „Bitte“, murmelte er erneut. Doch was diesmal folgte, darauf war er nicht im Geringsten vorbereitet. Anstatt ihn erneut zwischen seine Lippen gleiten zu lassen, drängte Angel ohne jegliche Vorwarnung einen Finger in Lindseys Eingang. Mit Gleitmittel, aber heftig. Es brannte trotzdem. Lindsey schrie kurz auf, aber nur ein kleiner Teil davon war Schmerz. Wie zur Entschuldigung streichelte Angel sanft die Innenseite von Lindseys Oberschenkel, doch es dauerte trotzdem eine Weile, ehe Lindsey sich auch nur annähernd entspannen konnte.

„Sollte mich vermutlich entschuldigen, huh?“, erkundigte sich Angel. Lindsey atmete kontrolliert, verzog etwas das Gesicht.

„Eine Warnung wäre hilfreich gewesen“, knurrte er.

„Hm“, meinte Angel schwach und anstatt weiter darüber zu debattieren, ließ er Lindseys Spitze erneut zwischen seine Lippen gleiten und tanzte mit seiner Zunge darüber. Das Half natürlich. Lindsey keuchte verhalten.

Dann waren Angels Lippen erneut verschwunden. Frust.

Stattdessen bewegte er leicht seinen Finger. Lust.

Dann hielt er sich wieder still. Frust.

Erneut Angels Zunge und seine Lippen an Lindseys Erektion, kosend, küssend. Lust.

Die Liebkosung endete ebenso plötzlich wie sie begonnen hatte. Frust.

Sanft zog Angel seinen Finger ein Stück zurück, drängte erneut in Lindsey, wiederholte die Bewegung ein paar Mal. Lust.

Als er sich wieder zurückzog blieb diese grässliche Leere in Lindsey zurück. Frust.

Wieder Angels Lippen. Er sog ihn tief in seine Mundhöle, massierte ihn mit der Zunge, baute einen Rhythmus auf, dem sich Lindsey anpassen konnte. Lust.

Plötzlich war er wieder verschwunden. Frust.

Zwei Finger drängten sanft aber bestimmt in Lindseys Enge, massierten seine Muskeln. Lust.

Sie zogen sich wieder zurück, Leere blieb. Frust.

Haltloses Stöhnen und leises Wimmern wechselten sich ab. Hatte Lindsey schon zuvor das Gefühl gehabt, dass seine Kräfte ausgeschöpft waren, so war er nun wirklich an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem er zu allem bereit war. Längst hatte er seine Haltung verändert, um Angel ein Eindringen zu erleichtern.

„Angel! Ich will dich“, stieß er hervor. Doch er bekam wieder nur Angels Finger. Nicht genug. Nie genug. Sie steigerten zwar seine Lust, doch Lindsey wusste um die Lust, die Angels Männlichkeit in ihm auslösen konnte. Um ein Vielfaches besser.

„Bitte Angel. Ich will dich. Ich will dich spüren.“

„Tust du doch.“ Der Vampir grinste wieder hörbar. Lindsey wimmerte, wand sich erneut, drängte sich Angels Hand entgegen.

„Nein, richtig spüren. Nimm mich! Oh Gott, bitte nimm mich! Ich will dass du mich vögelst.“ Keine Reaktion. „Bitte, verdammt noch mal, ich flehe dich an. Beende das! Bitte.“ Längst war Lindsey egal, dass er bettelte wie ein kleines Kind. Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort eindringlicher, flehender. Angel stoppte sein Flehen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als er sich wieder von dem kleineren Mann gelöst hatte, machte Lindsey unbeirrt weiter. Er hatte ihn betteln hören wollen, dann sollte der Vampir doch kriegen was er wollte.

„Bitte, bitte. Jetzt. Sofort. Ich will dich. Ich brauche dich. Angel!“

Angel lachte leise. „Schon gut. Ich hab verstanden“, meinte er sanft.

„Bitte“, wiederholte Lindsey eindringlich. „Nimm mich. Nimm mich hart.“ Wie im Fieberwahn wand er sich, bettelte weiter. Stolz hin oder her. Er konnte nicht länger warten.

„Dreh dich um“, flüsterte Angel sanft. „Auf die Knie. Kannst dich am Bett festhalten.“ Lindsey strampelte, kämpfte gegen seine Fesseln an. Endlich gelang es ihm, Angels Befehl Folge zu leisten. Seine Hände umklammerten das Bettgestell. Er keuchte bereits, als Angel nur eine Hand auf seine Hüften legte, in purer Erwartung dessen, was gleich folgen würde, da sich der Vampir gerade hinter ihm in Position brachte.

Diesmal warnte ihn der Vampir, ehe er mit Hilfe von Gleitmittel in ihn drang, seine volle Länge in Lindsey versenkte. Der junge Mann stöhnte auf. Viel zu lange hatte er darauf warten müssen. Die bloße Sensation von Angels Eindringen brachte ihn fast schon zum Orgasmus. Lindsey stöhnte erneut gepresst. Nicht jetzt schon! Er wollte Angel doch auskosten, genießen. Es würde viel zu schnell vorbei sein!

„Gott, warte“, bat er hastig, doch Angel hörte nicht auf ihn. Er zog sich zurück, stieß erneut zu, tief und fest. Durch Lindseys Körperhaltung konnte er tief in ihn dringen und das kostete der Vampir auch voll aus. Er zog sich zurück, drängte wieder vor, Lindsey schrie gepresst auf als er sich geradezu explosionsartig ergoss. Angel hielt inne, wartete, dass das Zucken seiner Muskeln nachließ, stützte ihn sanft aber bestimmt, damit Lindsey nicht mit dem Kopf gegen das Bettgestell knallte.

„Das ging ja schnell. Hab deinen Stolz wohl unterschätzt.“ Angel hauchte sanfte und beruhigende Küsse auf Lindseys Rücken, ehe er sich aus ihm zurückzog.

„Nicht!“ Der junge Mann schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Bleib. Mach weiter. Bitte.“ Angel zögerte. „Bitte, Angel. Bitte!“ Das war bei Weitem mehr Betteln und Flehen als der Vampir erwartet hätte.

„Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Linsy Du bist gekommen. Das ist doch genug.“ Lindsey schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Schwach aber bestimmt.

„Nie genug. Nicht für dich, nicht für mich. Du wirst mir nicht weh tun. Bitte, Angel. Nimm mich. Richtig hart.“ Wieder ein Anflug von Selbstbestrafung? Angel hauchte zwei weitere Küsse auf die Schulterblätter des jungen Mannes und tastete dann mit der Hand nach Lindseys Männlichkeit. Er war nicht wenig überrascht, als er feststellen durfte, dass der junge Mann noch immer recht hart war. Oder schon wieder. Die Quälerei zahlte sich nun ganz offensichtlich aus. Für sie beide.

Der Vampir folgte dem Flehen des Jüngeren nur zu gerne und drang wieder in ihn ein. Nicht minder willkommen war ihm Lindseys Bitte, ihn hart zu nehmen. Mit einer Hand fasste er die Schulter des Anderen und zog ihn bei jedem harten Stoß fest in seinen Schoß.

Lindsey stöhnte, keuchte, schrie. Er genoss ihren Akt in vollen Zügen und Angel ging es nicht anders. Seine anfänglichen Bedenken, dass er Lindsey doch Schmerz zufügen könnte, hatte dieser schon nach wenigen Augenblicken weggefegt. Die Laute, die Angel ihm mit jedem Stoß entlockte, rührten von purer Lust und nicht etwa vom Schmerz her.

Der Vampir merkte, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand und umfasste Lindsey, um ihn mit sich zu reißen. Er wollte mit seinem Geliebten in den Abgrund stürzen. Und tatsächlich fielen sie beide zur fast gleichen Zeit. Lindsey ergoss sich, biss in seinen eigenen Oberarm, um nicht schon wieder durch das halbe Hotel zu schreien in seinem endgültig erlösenden Orgasmus. Angel hingegen raunte ungehalten seinen Namen, ehe er gegen Lindseys Rücken sank. Der Jüngere hatte seinen Kopf kraftlos auf seinen Händen abgestützt und einzig Angel, der ihn noch immer festhielt, bewahrte ihn davor, einfach auf die Seite zu kippen. Nur langsam gab Angel nach, steuerte Lindseys Fall, als er sich endgültig aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte.

Behutsam löste er den Gürtel und gab den jungen Mann endlich frei.

„Vorsicht, Licht“, meinte er leise, ehe er auch die Augenbinde entfernte. Lindsey kniff die Lider zusammen, blinzelte mehrmals, bis sich seine Augen an das eigentlich gedämpfte Licht im Zimmer gewöhnt hatten. Er sah Angel aufmerksam aus reichlich verquollenen Augen an und beinahe fühlte sich der Vampir schuldig.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt?“, fragte der junge Mann matt. Angel küsste ihn liebevoll.

„Hab dir auch vorher schon geglaubt“, gestand er schließlich. „Nicht böse sein, ja?“ Lindsey schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Der Vampir hob die Kissen vom Boden auf und Lindsey etwas hoch, um eines davon unter seinen Kopf zu schieben. Dann holte er sich die Decke ins Bett und deckte sie beide zu. Wohltuende Schläfrigkeit hatte sie fest in ihrem Griff.

„Und was hast du mit Spike angestellt?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey leise.

„Och, hab ihm nur ein Veilchen verpasst“, grinste Angel. „Steht ihm.“


	40. Umschwung

Ein Veilchen und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, wie Lindsey am nächsten Nachmittag feststellen durfte. Ein Grinsen konnte er sich dann doch nicht so ganz verkneifen und bekam von Spike gleich ein anzügliches Lächeln zurück.

„Tust ja grade so, als wärst du ohne Strafe davon gekommen.“

„Bin ich ja auch“, gab Lindsey locker zurück.

„So, so. Da bin ich aber anderer Meinung. Sag mir, Cowboy: Wie lange hat er dich betteln lassen, bis er endlich aufgehört hat, dich zu quälen?“ Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander und dachte über eine schlagfertige Erwiderung nach. Natürlich war er nicht schnell genug. „Ja, das dachte ich mir. Hab’s ja zur Genüge gehört. Er hat es genossen und ausgekostet. Und würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er aus den Fesselspielchen eine dauerhafte Einrichtung in eurem Schlafzimmer machen würde.“

„Na, du musst es ja wissen. Kennst das vermutlich so genau, weil es dir nie anders ging“, gab Lindsey nun endlich zurück. Er würde sich nicht so leicht aus der Konversation zurückziehen. Nicht dieses Mal.

„Tja. Aber er hat ja auch nie behauptet, dass er mich lieben würde. Wir ficken zum Spaß herum.“

„Könnte nicht behaupten, dass ich keinen Spaß dabei hätte.“ Zurückfeuern! Bloß nicht über Spikes Worte nachdenken. Spike war Gift! Gift, für Angel und ihn, für ihre Beziehung.

_  
_

_Welche Beziehung denn genau? Ihr streitet ja oft genug und hat Spike nicht doch ein bisschen Recht?_ Da mischten sich schon wieder Lindseys verborgene Gedanken ein.

„Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass du noch mehr Spaß haben könntest, Cowboy?“

„Mit dir? Ich glaube mir wird gleich schlecht.“

„Na, ganz wie du meinst. Wir sehen uns noch. Und würde mich nicht wundern wenn über kurz oder lang doch auch in meinem Schlafzimmer, Junior. Und dann wirst du **_mich_** anbetteln.“

„So, wie du dich aufführst, Spike, habe ich es nicht nötig, dich anzubetteln. Du tust ja gerade so, als würdest du über mich herfallen, wenn ich dir nur den Rücken zuwenden würde.“

„Wer sagt, dass dem nicht so ist?“ Spike grinste breit. „Dreh dich um, Kleiner. Zeig mir deinen Knackarsch.“ Lindsey presste die Zähne hart aufeinander. Tolle Situation, in die er sich nun gebracht hatte. Er konnte Spike mittlerweile recht gut einschätzen und wusste, dass er in einer Verlierer-Situation steckte. Wenn er sich jetzt umdrehte und ging, würde Spike sagen, dass er ihm ja ohnehin schon gehorchte. Wenn er jedoch versuchte, das Gespräch in die Länge zu ziehen, dann würde der Vampir behaupten, er hätte Angst sich umzudrehen. Er entschied sich dennoch, zu gehen. Das Gespräch war für seine Begriffe beendet.

„Kannst dir meinen Knackarsch ansehen, während ich einen Abgang mache, Spike“, meinte so gelangweilt wie möglich und wandte sich um. Natürlich wollte er sich nicht so ohne weiteres geschlagen geben und deshalb hob er im Weggehen herausfordernd sein Hemd hoch, damit Spike auch wirklich seinen Hintern anstarren konnte. Er und Angst! Ha!

Er sah sich eigentlich schon als Gewinner, doch da lag er weit daneben, wie Lindsey gleich darauf feststellen musste.

Spike ließ ihm seinen Abgang nicht. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags fand sich Lindsey Brust voran gegen die nächstliegende Wand gedrängt und stellte überrascht fest, dass Spike im Gegensatz zu Angel so gar keine Probleme mit seinem Gürtel hatte. Der war nämlich schon offen und das gleiche galt für den obersten Knopf seiner Jeans.

„Was zur Hölle ...“, stieß er hervor und versuchte Spike irgendwie von sich zu schieben, schlagen oder treten. Sämtliche Gegenwehr landete im Nichts und der Vampir drängte sich noch etwas fester an ihn.

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich lass dich so davon kommen, Kleiner?“, flüsterte Spike in sein Ohr. Mit einem heftigen Ruck, von dem Lindsey gar nicht verstand wie er es schaffen konnte mit der Wand direkt vor ihnen, öffnete Spike auch noch die restlichen Knöpfe seiner Hose und drängte mit der Hand in seine Boxershorts.

~*~

Wesley und Charles saßen sich in einem Hotelzimmer am Rand von L.A. gegenüber. Illyria stand am Fenster. Obwohl sie keine Anstalten machte, sich in die Unterhaltung zu mischen, wussten die beiden Männer genau, dass sie jedes Wort hörte und für sich zu verarbeiten versuchte.

„Können wir das wirklich?“, griff Wesley den Faden schließlich nach einigen Minuten eisernen Schweigens wieder auf. „Nur wegen Angel?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, wenn mein Leben wieder etwas normaler verlaufen würde“, gab Charles zurück. Wesley schmunzelte. „Was gibt’s zu grinsen?“

„Normal? Sag mir, Gunn: War dein Leben jemals normal? Ich meine, vor Angel Investigations und Wolfram und Hart hast du Vampire auf der Straße gejagt.“

„Vielleicht mache ich das ja wieder“, sinnierte der Angesprochene vor sich hin.

„Und ich werde wieder zum Dämonenjäger. Aber ist das ein Leben? Kein Geld, ständig unterwegs und eigentlich dankt es einem niemand.“

„Jetzt werd mal nicht depri, Wes! Du meinst das doch nicht ernst.“

„Warum nicht? Ich denke, es wäre wirklich an der Zeit, ein normales Leben zu beginnen. Ich meine, die Lebenserwartung von Dämonenjägern ist nicht allzu hoch und eigentlich hatte ich doch etwas mehr mit meinem Leben vor.“ Dass sein Blick bei diesen Worten ausgerechnet auf Illyria ruhte, ignorierte Charles freundlicherweise.

„Ich verstehe es nicht.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Illyria plötzlich um. Die beiden Männer sahen sie fragend an.

„Was verstehst du nicht, Illyria?“

„Alles. Euch. Warum seid ihr gegangen?“

Wesley seufzte und überlegte erneut, wie er ihr den Sachverhalt so erklären konnte, dass sie es auch verstand. Er bezweifelte, dass er damit Erfolg haben würde.

~*~

Lindsey wehrte sich noch immer nach Kräften, doch natürlich hatte er gegen den Vampir keine Chance, auch wenn dieser gerade einmal so groß war wie er selbst. Dem jungen Mann rann es heiß und kalt den Rücken hinunter. Panik machte sich breit. Hatte Spike jetzt wirklich vor, ihn zu vergewaltigen?

„Easy Cowboy. Sonst tust du dir noch weh“, kicherte dieser nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch. Eigentlich hatte sich Lindsey auf Schmerz vorbereitet, da Spike derartig grob zu Werke gegangen war. Darauf, dass der Vampir ihm gleich mit einem Ruck die Kleidung vom Leib zerren würde und ihn einfach dort wo sie standen nehmen würde. Und bei Gott, Lindsey wusste um den Schmerz und darauf war er wirklich nicht scharf.

„Angel wird dich umbringen!“, stieß Lindsey panisch hervor. „Er wird dich pfählen.“

„Wird er garantiert. Aber nicht so, wie du dir gerade ausmalst.“ Dann knurrte Spike leise. Lindsey fühlte die hohen Wangenknochen des Vampirs an seiner eigenen Wange und stellte fest, dass die Haut seltsam wachsartig und gespannt war. Game Face. Beißen? Spike wollte ihn aussaugen? Auch nicht besser.

Die Hand des Vampirs in seinen Shorts sorgte dann allerdings dafür, dass sein Blut ganz rasch aus seinem Gehirn nach unten sackte und Gedanken rückten in weite Ferne. Sogar die Angst schien zu schwinden. Er hatte einfach nicht die Kraft, sich auf solche Sachen zu konzentrieren und vergaß sogar fast, wer da eigentlich hinter ihm stand.

Aber nur fast, denn Spike brachte ihn mit rauer Stimme rasch wieder in die Realität zurück und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich gerade eben nicht in den Armen seines Lovers befand und dass das ganz falsch war. Er biss die Zähne hart aufeinander, um das Keuchen einzuschließen, dass ihm eigentlich in der Kehle steckte. Der Kerl sollte nicht auch noch das Gefühl kriegen, dass ihm die Sache etwa gefiel. Lindsey war schwer bemüht, an etwas richtig Scheußliches zu denken. Spike sollte auf keinen Fall gewinnen.

„Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass du die Gelegenheit zur Flucht nutzen würdest, dann würde ich dich gerne anderweitig verwöhnen, mein Kleiner.“ Lindsey stieß Luft durch die Nase aus. Spike hinter ihm lachte leise. „So klein ja eigentlich nicht.“

„Lass mich in Ruhe!“, stieß Lindsey mühsam hervor. Es gelang ihm irgendwie, tatsächlich an Angel zu denken. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, die Erinnerung an seinen Lover würde bewirken, dass er sich etwas abkühlte. Immerhin war das nicht Angel, sondern Spike, der ihn da gerade bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt massierte. Leider hatte es jedoch die gegenteilige Wirkung. Die Erinnerung an Angel zog Erinnerungen an ihre gemeinsamen Stunden mit sich und somit an verdammt guten Sex. Spike massierte ihn noch etwas schneller.

„Wirst du weglaufen, wenn ich dich jetzt loslasse?“, flüsterte er heiser. „Wirst du in Angels Armen Zuflucht suchen?“

„Kannst Gift drauf nehmen“, knurrte Lindsey finster. „Bei der ersten Gelegenheit bin ich weg.“

„So, so.“ Spike lachte erneut leise in Lindseys Ohr. Seine Lippen wanderten über den Hals des jungen Mannes und dieser kam nicht umhin. Sein Körper versuchte gegen seinen Willen, Spike besser Zugang zu verschaffen. Zu seiner Überraschung wurde der Griff des Vampirs tatsächlich etwas lockerer und er konnte sich ein wenig von der Wand abstoßen und den Kopf zur Seite legen.

_  
_

_Du musst hier weg_ , schrie ihm sein Gewissen zu, doch seine Beine gehorchten nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Anstatt den Freiraum zu nutzen, um sich davon zu machen, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen Spike.

Der Vampir umschlang ihn mit dem nunmehr freien Arm, zog ihn eng an sich und attackierte Lindseys Hals mit ungezügeltem Verlangen. Lindsey keuchte und schloss die Augen. Jegliche Gegenwehr war verschwunden und seine Gedanken rauschten ungehalten und unbeachtet durch seinen Kopf. Es war egal. Er stöhnte verhalten, seine Finger verkrampften, bei dem sinnlosen Versuch in der glatten Wand irgendeinen Halt zu finden. Spike drängte mit seiner eigenen Erregung verlangend gegen ihn und massierte seinen Schaft mit fester werdendem Griff.

Plötzlich zog der Vampir die Hand zurück und ließ Lindsey los. Seines Halts beraubt sackte Lindsey schwer atmend in sich zusammen und hockte verstört auf dem Boden.

„Geh kalt duschen, Junge. Mehr gibt es nicht“, lachte Spike leise, als er sich über Lindsey beugte und abschließend mit der Zunge über seinen Hals fuhr. Dann ging er einfach.

Der junge Mann brauchte ein paar Minuten, um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen und zu verstehen, was so plötzlich passiert war. Wut staute sich in seinem Innersten. Wut auf Spike, der ihn so überrumpelt hatte, nur um ihn dann völlig unbefriedigt zurückzulassen, Wut auf sich selbst, dass er sich nicht stärker zur Wehr gesetzt hatte, Wut auf seinen Körper, der sich so einfach ergeben hatte und auch Wut auf Angel, der nicht da war, ihn nicht vor dem anderen Vampir gerettet hatte.

Natürlich war das nicht gerecht. Angel hatte das Hotel über die Abwasserkanäle verlassen, um etwas zu besorgen, hatte Lindsey nur zurückgelassen, weil ihm dieser nicht hätte helfen können. Die Bar, die der Vampir aufgesucht hatte um sich ein paar Informationen zu verschaffen, war nur für Dämonen. Menschen waren dort nicht erlaubt.

Endlich rappelte sich Lindsey hoch und ordnete seine Kleidung. Rasch verschwand er in seinem Zimmer um tatsächlich zu duschen. Eiskalt. Er wollte sich nicht einmal selbst Erleichterung verschaffen. Diese Genugtuung gönnte er Spike nicht.

Nachdem er sich endlich wieder sauber fühlte und in frischer Kleidung in seinem Zimmer saß, nahm er wieder einmal seine Gitarre zur Hand. Er brauchte Ablenkung. Dringend. Tatsächlich half ihm die Musik, sich innerlich wieder zu beruhigen. Vertraute Klänge lullten seine Seele ein, das ihm so geliebte Gefühl seiner Gitarre auf seinem Schoß beruhigte ihn, der Klang seiner eigenen Stimme, unverkennbar und unverändert, sagte ihm, dass er noch immer er selbst war.

~*~

Es wurde dunkel und von Angel noch immer keine Spur. Wo Spike war, wusste Lindsey nicht und es war ihm egal. Er wollte dem Vampir vorerst nicht gegenüberstehen müssen. Das wäre einfach zu erniedrigend gewesen.

Der Blonde hatte ihn gedemütigt, bloßgestellt. Er hatte ihn an Stellen berührt, die außer Angel noch nie zuvor ein Mann berührt hatte und der Gedanke daran wühlte Lindsey erneut auf. Nach kurzem Nachdenken entschloss er sich zur Flucht. Er packte seine Gitarre ein und verließ schnell und leise das Hotel. Bloß weg und hoffentlich Spike nicht über den Weg laufen!

Er suchte jene Bar auf, in der er schon einmal auf der Bühne gespielt hatte. Diesen Abend fand er es besonders schade, dass Lorne nicht mehr hier war und er sich keinen Rat von dem grünhäutigen Dämon einholen konnte. Er hätte wirklich einen guten Ratschlag benötigt.

~*~

Angel kam zurück ins Hotel und wusste schon beim Betreten, dass niemand da war. Stille drückte schwer auf sein Gemüt. Er hatte Lindsey heute belogen. Die Informationen, die er sich hatte holen wollen, waren Kleinigkeiten. Es war nur eine Ausrede gewesen, um allein zu sein, nachdenken zu können.

Er betrat das Hotel mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits sehnte er sich nach Lindsey, dem warmen Körper in seinen Armen, den vollen Lippen, die zum Küssen geschaffen waren. Andererseits war er ganz froh darüber, noch etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben und für sich sein zu können. Er schlenderte in sein Büro und setzte sich in der Dunkelheit in den Sessel.

Angel war verwirrt.

Der Zorn auf Lindsey, dass dieser zugelassen hatte, dass Spike ihn küsste und berührte, war längst abgeklungen oder vielmehr verraucht. Sein Hass hatte sich gegen Spike gerichtet, der Lindsey nachstieg. Angel wusste genau, dass der Vampir dies nicht nur machte, weil er Lindsey begehrte. Vielmehr war sein Begehren, seinem Grand-Sire eins auszuwischen. Er wollte ihm Lindsey wegnehmen, dessen war sich Angel fast schon sicher.

Unsicher war er sich jedoch, ob Lindsey dem Blonden auf Dauer widerstehen würde oder könnte. Spike war zielstrebig und leider nicht gerade schlecht im Bett. Angel selbst hatte ihn viel gelehrt und der aufmüpfige Jungvampir hatte sich selbst durch viel Übung einiges an Erfahrungen angeeignet. Drusilla war sicherlich auch nicht die schlechteste Lehrerin gewesen, auch wenn ihm das Wissen um Frauen bei Lindsey sicherlich nicht half.

In Wahrheit war Angel einfach verunsichert. Er wusste leider verdammt genau, dass er Lindsey tatsächlich liebte. Auch wenn er es sich nach Möglichkeit nicht eingestehen wollte, aus Angst um seine Seele. Er wusste auch, dass Lindsey ihm nicht abgeneigt war, doch ob es Liebe war? Vielleicht war es nur Dankbarkeit für seine Hilfe, oder die Bequemlichkeit, sich um nichts Sorgen machen zu müssen, oder ... Angel schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Nein. Lindsey war nicht der Typ Mensch, der seinen Körper für ein bequemes Leben verkaufen würde. Und schon gar nicht an einen Mann. Er hatte Angel wirklich gewollt. Verkaufen. Seine Seele vielleicht, denn bei Wolfram und Hart zu arbeiten war nichts anders gewesen. Doch seinen Körper zu verkaufen war etwas völlig anderes.

Aber ob das noch immer der Fall war, dass Lindsey ihn wirklich wollte, wusste der Vampir nicht. Und dann war da natürlich die Eifersucht. Spike hatte ihn berührt. Seinen Lindsey, seinen Geliebten. Und Lindsey hatte es zugelassen.

Hinzu kam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Die letzte Nacht war nicht unbedingt ethisch richtig gewesen. Er hatte Lindsey eigentlich missbraucht, um sich abzureagieren. Ausgerechnet Lindsey, den er doch um nichts in der Welt abschrecken oder verletzen wollte. Der ihm so wichtig war, dass er seine Seele, sein eigenes Leben auf Spiel setzte.

Ja, die Seele. Das wurde langsam auch zum Problem. Natürlich war Lindsey zerbrechlich. Immerhin war er nur ein Mensch. Und doch besaß er eigentlich solche Stärke. Angel bekam langsam Angst, sich irgendwann wirklich zu sehr gehen zu lassen. Somit hatte Wesley Recht gehabt. Und genau deshalb hatte er überreagiert und die anderen weggeschickt. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert zu werden.

Angel seufzte tief und schloss die Augen, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Die Situation wurde langsam wirklich zum Problem. Er spielte mit dem Feuer und das wusste er auch. Doch er fand keinen Ausweg. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ohne Lindsey zu sein.


	41. Auseinandersetzung

Es war sehr spät, als er endlich Schritte vernahm und die Türe hörte. Er wusste, dass es Lindsey war, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Angel lächelte schwach. Vermutlich sollte er gehen und sich entschuldigen, mit Lindsey über alles reden. Leise stand der Vampir auf und verließ das Büro. Er konnte Lindseys Gestalt im schwachen, einfallenden Licht der Stadt erkennen. Deutlich zeichnete er sich als schwarzer Schatten gegen die Beleuchtung im Hintergrund ab. Die starken Schultern, die stolze, aufrechte Haltung. Angel konnte sogar die Muskeln an seinem linken Oberarm erkennen, weil Lindsey etwas trug. Erst als sich der junge Mann der Treppe zuwandte, erkannte er, dass es der Gitarrenkoffer war.

„Linsy“, meinte er leise. Die Gestalt hielt inne, einen Fuß bereits auf der ersten Stufe, wandte den Kopf in seine Richtung. Angel wurde heiß. Er sah so verdammt gut aus. Allein die Silhouette des Jüngeren reichte aus, um ein leises Kribbeln in Angels Körper auszulösen. Es war schlimmer als er gedacht hatte. Er wünschte sich mit einem Mal sehnsüchtig, in den klaren, blauen Augen des Mannes ertrinken zu dürfen, hineinzufallen in die Geborgenheit seines liebevollen Blicks.

„Ange.“ Er nickte schwach. Den verkürzten Namen hatte er emotionslos ausgesprochen.

„Warst du spielen?“ Eine überflüssige Frage. Warum sonst sollte der Andere seine Gitarre mitgeschleppt haben. Sicherlich nicht, um Dämonen zu jagen.

„Ja. Brauchte ein bisschen Frischluft.“

„Kann ich verstehen.“ Stille. Angel hatte den Eindruck, dass Lindsey etwas erwidern wollte, doch er wartete vergebens. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Sicher“, gab Lindsey rasch zurück. „Ich bin nur müde. Es ist spät.“ Angel runzelte die Stirn. Es war spät, doch nicht so spät. Lindsey war schon oft weit später zu Bett gegangen. Langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass ihm der Andere etwas verheimlichte. War vielleicht sogar was mit Spike gewesen? Hatten die beiden ... Rasch schüttelte der Vampir den Gedanken ab. Das würde er doch wohl merken. Oder nicht?

„Ja. Ist es wohl“, gab er deshalb leise zurück. „Hab auf dich gewartet“, murmelte er, weil ihm einfach nichts anderes einfiel.

„Ich hoffe, du hast dir nicht schon wieder Sorgen gemacht.“ Ah, das klang doch viel versprechend! Zumindest hörten sich die Worte aufrichtig und freundlich an.

„Nicht wirklich“, gab Angel vorsichtig zurück. Würde Lindsey jetzt enttäuscht sein, weil er sich nicht gesorgt hatte? „Hab mich nur etwas gewundert, wo du bist.“

„Hätte bescheid geben sollen. Tut mir leid.“

„Ach was. War ja nicht da.“ Angel musste grinsen. Das Gespräch gefiel ihm nun doch schon etwas besser.

~*~

Lindsey hingegen war nervös. Er war dankbar, dass es dunkel war und er Angel nicht in die sanften, braunen Augen sehen musste. Das schlechte Gewissen nagte an ihm. Er hätte sich Spike tatsächlich überlassen. Das war ihm mittlerweile klar geworden. Und es schmerzte ihn, dass er Angel derartig hintergangen hätte. Das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war das Bett mit dem Vampir zu teilen, sich weiter mit ihm auseinandersetzen müssen.

„Ich werd ins Bett gehen“, meinte er ausweichend und ging zwei Stufen hinauf.

„Linsy!“ Der Ausruf klang flehend. Also blieb der Angesprochene erneut stehen und wartete ab. Doch Angel hatte scheinbar nicht vor, noch mehr zu sagen.

„Gute Nacht, Ange.“ Rasch verschwand er über die Treppe nach oben. Doch der Vampir folgte ihm und hatte ihn erreicht, ehe Lindsey in sein Zimmer schlüpfen konnte.

„Willst du denn ernsthaft da hinein?“, fragte Angel mit einem anzüglichen Unterton. „Du benutzt das Zimmer doch sonst nie.“

In Lindseys Kopf schrillten sämtliche Alarmsirenen. Der Vampir schien etwas zu ahnen! Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf und wandte sich um. Zum Glück war es noch immer zu dunkel, als dass sie einander in die Augen sehen konnten. Er hob etwas den Gitarrenkoffer an.

„Aufräumen“, murmelte er als Erklärung. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du das Bett mit mir und meiner Geliebten teilen willst.“

„Hm. Wenn du drauf bestehen würdest, dann vielleicht doch.“ Lindsey hörte, dass Angel grinste. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde jemand es mit unbarmherziger Hand zusammendrücken, zerquetschen wollen. Wie hatte er Angel derartig hintergehen können!

„Nein, das wird unbequem“, meinte er schließlich. „Geh schon vor. Ich komme gleich nach. Will noch duschen. Die Bar war ziemlich verraucht und ich habe geschwitzt. Fühl mich dreckig.“

„Du kannst doch auch bei mir ...“

„Ange. Ich komme gleich nach“, versprach Lindsey mit drängender Stimme. Er sah an Angels schemenhafter Gestalt, dass dieser die Schultern etwas hängen ließ und das schmerzhafte Gefühl in seiner Brust nahm noch einmal an Intensität zu. „Versprochen“, fügte er deshalb um ein Vielfaches sanfter hinzu. Der Vampir nickte schwach und hob die Hand, um ihm über die Wange zu streicheln. Doch Lindsey tat, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt und schlüpfte rasch in sein Zimmer.

~*~

Er duschte ausgiebig und in seinem Kopf rasten Gedanken, die er am liebsten einfach vergessen wollte. Lindsey wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zu der Zeit zurückzukehren, als er sich noch weniger Gedanken gemacht hatte. Damals, als seine einzige Sorge gewesen war, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, Sex mit Angel zu haben und zu ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Liebesnacht, als Angel seine Welt aus den Angeln gehoben hatte und Lindsey gedacht hatte, er würde nie wieder Sorgen oder Probleme haben, so lange nur Angel da war. Doch jene Tage waren längst vergangen und schienen in unerreichbarer Ferne.

Nach dem Duschen zog er sich nur eine Boxershorts an und schlich dann mit gemischten Gefühlen in Angels Zimmer. Er klopfte, verunsichert durch seine eigenen Gedankengänge. Angel antwortete mit einem kleinen Lachen und bat ihn herein.

„Du musst doch nicht anklopfen, wenn du hier rein willst“, empfing ihn der Vampir liebevoll. Lindsey lächelte schwach.

„Hab ich wohl vergessen“, meinte er leise und stand unschlüssig zwischen Türe und Bett, in welchem Angel es sich bereits bequem gemacht hatte.

„Kommst du? Oder willst du da drüben Wurzeln schlagen?“ Lindsey setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. „Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?“, erkundigte sich der Vampir mit besorgter Stimme. Lindsey nickte schwach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Ich glaube ... wir müssen reden“, nahm er endlich seinen Mut zusammen.

„Lass gut sein, Linsy. Zerreden wir das nicht. Das mit Spike ist vorübergehend ... oder wärst du jetzt lieber bei ihm?“ Angel bemühte sich, möglichst beiläufig zu klingen. Dennoch seufzte er erleichtert auf, als Lindsey sofort heftig den Kopf schüttelte. „Lass uns einfach schlafen, okay? Wir können morgen in Ruhe reden, wenn du immer noch etwas auf dem Herzen hast.“ Angel hoffte, dass er das Richtige tat. Doch er hatte viel nachgedacht und Lindseys Reaktionen hatten ihm verdeutlicht, dass der Jüngere wirklich etwas auf dem Herzen hatte. Er wollte Verständnis zeigen, ihm nicht böse sein, wegen dem kleinen Zwischenfall mit Spike. Der junge Mann nickte, augenscheinlich erleichtert und krabbelte zu Angel ins Bett. Er kuschelte sich in Angels Armbeuge und fühlte sich gleich bedeutend besser. Immerhin konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, mit Spike so im Bett zu liegen und zu kuscheln. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen.

~*~

Als Lindsey wieder erwachte, fühlte er sich geborgen und bedeutend besser. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war und es war ihm auch egal. Angel schien noch zu schlafen, also drehte er sich in der Umarmung des größeren Mannes herum und betrachtete das Gesicht des Anderen. Die Züge auf dem jung gebliebenen Antlitz wirkten entspannt und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Angels Lippen.

Lindsey horchte in sich hinein. Er ließ die Gedanken schweifen und auch auf seinen Lippen zeichnete sich ein Lächeln ab. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust, der ihm am Vorabend beinahe den Atem abgeschnürt hatte, war längst abgeklungen. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, bei Angel zu bleiben und Spike zu ignorieren. Spike war heiß, aber Angel war mehr als nur guter Sex. Das war ihm längst klar. Wärme durchflutete ihn. Sie wandelte sich in glühende Hitze, als er an Angels Körper dachte, wie gut er sich gegen seinen eigenen anfühlte.

Lindsey versuchte noch ein wenig zu schlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er wollte Angel fühlen und rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran. Der Vampir seufzte im Schlaf und rollte sich auf den Rücken, wobei er Lindsey mit sich zog. Der Jüngere ließ es sich gefallen und schmiegte sich an Angel, legte seine Hand auf dessen Brust und stellte fest, wie die Haut des Vampirs sofort auf ihn reagierte und sich seiner Körpertemperatur anpasste.

Lindsey wanderte mit sanftem streicheln über Angels Brust zu einer Brustwarze, die er federartig umkreiste. Er strich vorsichtig darüber, rieb dann etwas fester und selbst im Schlaf reagierte Angels Körper auf seine Berührungen und die Brustwarze zog sich zusammen und wurde hart. Der Vampir seufzte erneut, legte den freien Arm unbewusst über seinem Kopf in die Kissen, wodurch er Lindsey die volle Angriffsfläche bot.

Dieser rutschte vorsichtig etwas höher und hauchte feine Küsse auf die helle Haut des Vampirs, umspielte die andere Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge und entlockte dem Schlafenden ein weiteres Seufzen, als sich auch diese erhärtete. Sanft aber bestimmt biss Lindsey zu. Angels Augen flogen auf und er zog rein aus Reflex zischend die Luft ein. Seine Augen flogen nach unten und hefteten sich an Lindseys blauen Augen fest, die vor Schalk und Vorfreude funkelten. Endlich ließ er von Angel ab und stützte das Kinn auf seine Brust. Er grinste den Vampir frech an.

„Ups. Hab ich dich geweckt?“, meinte er schelmisch. Angel lächelte.

„Ist eine schöne Art, geweckt zu werden“, zwinkerte er ihm zu und drehte sich auf die Seite, als Lindsey etwas von ihm herunterrutschte. Er stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und sah Lindsey interessiert an. „Gut geschlafen?“ Der Andere nickte leicht. Angel musste lächeln, als er Lindsey beobachtete, der seinen Blick über seinen Körper wandern ließ und sich leicht auf die Unterlippen biss. Verlangen stand deutlich in sein Antlitz geschrieben.

Angel las Lindseys Blick nur zum Teil richtig. Es stimmte. Der jüngere Mann wollte Angel, doch was dem Vampir nicht klar war, war das wie. Lindsey hatte einen erotischen Traum gehabt und in diesem waren ihre Rollen vertauscht gewesen. Ob Spikes Worte daran schuld waren oder ob es sein Verlangen nach Kontrolle war, konnte der Jüngere nicht sagen, doch ihm war klar, dass er Angel nicht in sich spüren wollte, sondern vielmehr um sich.

Lindsey erhob sich halb und wanderte küssend über Angels Brust. Der Vampir ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken rollen und sich von Lindsey verwöhnen. Sanftes Knabbern an seinem Hals, welches nach oben wanderte und an seinem Ohrläppchen endete, zauberte ein weiteres Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Lust auf eine Runde Kissenschlacht?“, raunte Lindsey ihm anzüglich ins Ohr. Angel lachte leise.

„Immer doch“, gab er erfreut zurück. Alle Ängste und Probleme des letzten Abends schienen sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben und Angel war darüber mehr als nur ein bisschen erfreut. Er hatte sich wirklich große Sorgen gemacht, angesichts Lindseys seltsamen Verhaltens. Doch dieser hatte sie geradezu begierig zerstört.

Der junge Mann schob die Decke beiseite und wanderte küssend über Angels Oberkörper nach unten. Der Vampir keuchte verhalten, als ihm schlagartig klar wurde, was sein Geliebter vor hatte und die Vorfreude darauf erzeugte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seiner Körpermitte, welches sich rasch in pure Erregung wandelte. Lindseys Hand streichelte die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel hinauf. Wie zufällig berührte er Angels Hoden und grinste zufrieden, als der Vampir keuchte. Ohne Umschweife beugte er sich hinab und ließ seine Zunge über Angels Länge wandern, ehe er ihn zwischen seine Lippen gleiten ließ. Angels Hüften drückten verlangend nach oben, wollten tiefer in seinen Mund drängen, doch Lindsey war darauf gefasst gewesen und machte die Bewegung gekonnt mit, eher er den Vampir etwas unsanft wieder in die Kissen drückte.

Angel hob den Kopf und sah an sich hinunter. Allein der Anblick von Lindsey, der ihn begierig aufnahm und ihn mit Lippen und Zunge gekonnt verwöhnte, ließ seine Lust nach oben schnellen, zumal ihn der Jüngere aus tiefblauen Augen anblickte. Dunkelblau, von Lust und Verlangen verdunkelt. Angel keuchte. Er wollte sich in die Kissen fallen lassen, doch zugleich war es sein größter Wunsch, Lindsey weiter zu beobachten. Er war wunderschön, perfekt.

Zu Angels Überraschung gelang es Lindsey diesmal, ihn tiefer aufzunehmen, ohne sofort von einem heftigen Würgereiz geplagt zu werden. Sein Blick blieb unverändert und beinahe herausfordernd in Angels Augen gebohrt. Der Vampir keuchte heftig. Eigentlich war es geradezu perfekt, was Lindsey da machte, doch es war Angel nicht wirklich genug. Er wollte mehr von ihm, seine Hingabe, seine Enge und Hitze. Der Vampir sehnte sich danach, seine Länge in Lindseys willigem Körper zu vergraben, sich tief in ihm zu ergießen.

Doch der junge Mann hatte ganz frech die Führung an sich gerissen und ein Teil von Angel sträubte sich dagegen. Es war nicht einmal der vernünftige Teil, der besagte, dass er sich in Gefahr begab, wenn er sich fallen ließ. Es war vielmehr Angels Verlangen nach Kontrolle. Es behagte ihm nicht, den passiven Part zu übernehmen. Der Vampir stöhnte auf, als Lindsey nun auch noch seine Hände zu Hilfe nahm. Mit der einen Hand streichelte er über Angels Brust, knetete abwechselnd seine Brustwarzen, mit der Anderen unterstützte er das Spiel seines Mundes.

„Linsy.“ Angels Stimme war rau aber auch drängend. Der Jüngere machte sich nicht die Mühe, von ihm abzulassen. Tief in seiner Kehle grollte er ein fragendes „Hm?“, welches Angels Länge entlang vibrierte. Das fühlte sich eigentlich verdammt gut an.

„Komm her“, bat Angel. Doch der Andere folgte seiner Bitte nicht. Er schaffte es sogar noch, während er Angel weiter neckte und an ihm saugte, ihn frech anzugrinsen. „Linsy!“ Angel wurde ungeduldig. Er war es eigentlich nicht gewohnt, dass der andere Mann sich gar so aufmüpfig verhielt. Zumindest nicht ohne Grund. Immerhin hatte es den Vorteil, dass seine Seele nicht in Gefahr war. Perfektes Glück sah dann doch etwas anders aus.

Erst als er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt stand, ließ Lindsey tatsächlich von ihm ab, was den Vampir eigentlich nur noch mehr ärgerte. Seele nicht in Gefahr, er wäre lieber gekommen.

„Was ist?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey frech und kam auf allen Vieren wieder näher.

„Ich will dich.“ Als Lindsey daraufhin seltsam grinste, wurde Angel wirklich nachdenklich. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn.

„Dachte schon, das kommt nicht mehr“, meinte Lindsey frech und beugte sich zur Seite, um das Gleitmittel zu holen. Angel richtete sich auf und fing Lindseys Hand ab, als diese mit der kleinen Tube zurückkam.

„Ich mach das schon. Leg dich hin“, murmelte Angel ungeduldig und mit vor Verlangen rauer Stimme. Doch Lindsey folgte der Bitte nicht. Stattdessen zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Hm“, meinte er lapidar. „Hatte eher an einen Rollentausch gedacht.“

„Was?“ Angel starrte Lindsey irritiert an.

„Ich glaube, du hast schon verstanden“, meinte Lindsey mit beleidigtem Unterton. „Meinst du wirklich, ich will auf Dauer dein Spielzeug sein und ewig die passive Rolle übernehmen?“ Angels Mund klappte auf und es kostete ihn einige Mühe, ihn wieder zu schließen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Willst du es leugnen?“, fragte Lindsey zurück.

„Ich ... das ... ähm.“ Angel suchte geradezu verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten. Er wurde wütend, denn er konnte sich bereits sehr bunt ausmalen, woher Lindseys Worte kamen. Das klang doch sehr nach Spike.

„Ja?“ Lindsey hatte die Tube einfach aufs Bett fallen lassen, hockte sich nun hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das geht nicht, Linsy“, versuchte Angel sanft, die Situation wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Ich würde ja eher sagen, du willst nicht“, fauchte Lindsey. „Ist bestimmt auch viel schöner, den anderen zu vögeln, als es selbst von hinten zu nehmen.“

„Linsy, hör doch zu. Es geht wirklich nicht, wegen meiner Seele ...“

„Du und deine Seele. Ich glaube, das ist nur eine Ausrede, weil du viel lieber die Kontrolle über alles hast.“

„Herrgott! Was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir?“, brauste Angel auf. „Denk doch mal nach. Du kennst das doch von dir. Man muss loslassen können, um das zu genießen! Das bringt dich und mich unmittelbar in Gefahr. Wenn ich loslasse, riskiere ich ...“

„Deine Seele. Bla, bla, bla“, fiel ihm Lindsey ins Wort. „Natürlich. Es hat ja auch gar nichts damit zu tun, dass du immer alles kontrollieren musst und es liebst, Macht über andere zu haben.“

„Das ist nicht wahr! Himmel, ich höre Spike reden. Hast du keinen eigenen Kopf, den du benutzen kannst?“

„Vielleicht hat mich Spike nur zum Nachdenken gebracht!“, erboste sich Lindsey und stand vom Bett auf. Angel streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, doch der Jüngere schlug sie entzürnt weg. „Lass mich“, knurrte er. „Ich hab sicherlich keine Lust mehr, hier noch irgendwas zu machen. Geh duschen oder hol dir einen runter. Mir egal. Aber mich wirst du diesmal nicht für deine Befriedigung missbrauchen.“

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als würde es dir nicht gefallen!“ Angels Stimme war laut geworden. Er war jetzt wirklich wütend. Wie konnte Lindsey so von ihm reden. Er hatte ihm immer alles gegeben, was er geben konnte. Oder nicht?

„Ich rede nicht von sexueller Befriedigung, Mister. Ich rede davon, dass du dein Machtbedürfnis ständig an mir auslebst. Neuigkeiten, mein Lieber: Ich bin fertig damit. Und mit dir auch.“ Mit diesen Worten ging Lindsey zur Türe.

„Ach ja? Vermutlich rennst du jetzt direkt zu Spike. Der hält bestimmt gern den Hintern für dich hin, die verdammte Hure. Geh doch und vögle ihn!“ Angel bereute die Worte noch in dem Moment, in dem sie seinen Mund verlassen hatten. Für Spike war dieser Streit doch ein gefundenes Fressen, und ausgerechnet er forderte seinen Gefährten auch noch auf, es mit dem Blonden zu treiben.

„Gute Idee“, gab Lindsey kalt zurück und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.


	42. Aggressionen

Lindsey ging jedoch nicht zu Spike. Er hatte im Moment garantiert keine Lust auf Sex. Stattdessen ging er in sein Zimmer und knallte auch diese Tür zu.

Kurz darauf ging sie wieder auf. Lindsey saß mit dem Rücken zum Eingang auf dem Bett, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Zum Teil tat ihm der Streit leid, doch andererseits fühlte er sich im Recht. Eigentlich dachte er, Angel wäre ihm nachgelaufen und er drehte sich mit missmutigem Blick um. Dass ausgerechnet Spike in seinem Zimmer stand, vermochte ihn gerade gar nicht aufzuheitern.

„Ärger im Paradies?“, fragte der Blonde belustigt.

„Spike, dreh dich einfach um und nimm den gleichen Weg zurück, den du grade gekommen bist“, knurrte Lindsey wütend. Auf dumme Sprüche und anzügliche Bemerkungen hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust.

„Uh. Was denn mit dir los?“, meinte Spike gespielt überrascht. „So gereizt bist du doch selten, bevor ich den Mund aufmache.“ Er lachte über seinen eigenen Scherz. Lindsey jedoch verdrehte nur die Augen und wandte ihm demonstrativ wieder den Rücken zu. Er hoffte, dass Spike mangels einer Reaktion schnell wieder das Interesse an ihm verlieren und sich verdrücken würde. Obwohl er natürlich nicht wirklich glaubte, dass er mit der Taktik tatsächlich Erfolg haben würde.

„Hab euch streiten gehört.“

„Prickelnd.“

„Hey, tut mir ja leid. So was gehört echt unter vier Augen ausdiskutiert, aber ganze Ehrlich, Junior: Ihr wart laut genug, dass man es im gesamten Hotel noch hören musste.“ Lindsey drehte sich nun doch ganz um und sah Spike finster an.

„Tut dir Leid, huh? Warum fällt es mir schwer, das zu glauben?“ Der Vampir zuckte teilnahmslos die Schultern und verschränkte dann mit einem interessierten Blick auf Lindsey die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und? Wirst du es tun?“, fragte er herausfordern, wobei er anfing zu grinsen, als Lindsey ihn nur verständnislos anstarrte. „Mich vögeln. Mann, bist du schwer von Begriff.“ Spike seufzte theatralisch.

„In deinen Träumen vielleicht.“

„Ich werde nie verstehen, warum du es dir so schwer machst, Junge. Aber falls dich das beruhigt: War absehbar.“ Lindsey blickte nur noch verwirrter drein. „Na, dass das Ärger gibt, wenn du den Großen zum Bottom degradieren willst. Ganz im Vertrauen, Cowboy: den hat noch nie einer genommen.“ Spike grinste geradezu verträumt. „Hab’s einmal versucht ... schwerer Fehler. Allerdings war das noch bei Angelus. Seit er Angel ist, hat er ja seine Seele als Ausrede.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey interessiert.

„Na, wegen der Seele doch. Ich meine, ganz unrecht hat er nicht, wobei ich ehrlich gesagt nicht denke, dass er sofort sein kleines Seelchen verliert, wenn er sich einmal ordentlich durchvögeln lässt ...“

„Ich meinte den anderen Teil.“

„Kannst du dir das nicht denken?“ Spike lachte munter. „Angel’s Anus ist noch genauso jungfräulich, wie deiner es bis vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit noch war.“

„Warum fällt es mir nicht schwer, das zu glauben?“ Lindsey seufzte und ließ sich mit geschlossenen Augen zur Seite kippen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. Fast bereute er es schon, Angel derartig angemotzt zu haben. Aber nur fast. Er hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens konnte er jetzt in Ruhe nachdenken.

„Weißt du ...“, durchbrach Spikes Stimme seine Gedanken auf einmal. „Ich muss ehrlich gesagt gestehen, dass mir das ganz gelegen kommt. So wütend wie Angel im Moment ist, wird er es mir nicht ganz so übel nehmen, wenn ich jetzt über dich her falle.“

Lindsey riss entsetzt die Augen auf und sprang vom Bett auf. In Kampfhaltung stand er dem Vampir gegenüber.

„Wage es nicht!“, fauchte er kampflustig.

„Sonst was?“, erkundigte sich Spike belustigt. „Wirst du zu Angel laufen und dich unter seinem Rock verstecken?“ Während dieser Worte legte Spike betont gemächlich den Mantel ab.

„Ich werde dich pfählen, wenn du mich anfasst“, knurrte Lindsey zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Uh. Darum will ich doch bitten. Aber nicht mit einem Holzpflock. Mir kämen da ganz andere Sachen in den Sinn“, meinte Spike lächelnd und es war ganz offensichtlich, woran er bei dem Wort „pfählen“ dachte, denn sein Blick ruhte auf Lindseys von der Boxershorts bedeckten aber dennoch erkennbaren Männlichkeit. „Sei mal nicht so verklemmt, Cowboy. Zieh doch mal den hässlichen Fetzen aus.“ Spike nutzte Lindseys Verwunderung, um sich sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass der Anblick seines muskulösen Oberkörpers den Anderen wohl nicht so kalt ließ wie dieser es gerne behauptet hätte.

„Was soll das werden?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey genervt und riss seinen Blick von Spikes Bauchmuskeln los.

„Sex natürlich. Dreckig und hart, wäre mir am liebsten. Bin aber auch mit weniger hart einverstanden, solange das da hart ist.“ Er grinste, als er näher kam und mit seiner Hand in Lindseys Boxershorts glitt. Der jüngere Mann hatte die zum Kampf erhobenen Fäuste längst sinken lassen, wich nun aber zurück und stolperte dabei über seinen Gitarrenkoffer, den er nur vor dem Bett auf den Boden gelegt hatte. Spike hielt ihn am Oberarm fest und bewahrte Lindsey damit vor dem Fall. Sie starrten einander an. Blaue Augen bohrten sich ineinander und noch ehe Lindsey recht verstand, was er machte, war er schon einen Schritt an Spike heran und drängte sich gegen ihn, eine Hand kratzte etwas unsanft über den Rücken des Vampirs, während er mit der anderen bereits damit beschäftigt war, Gürtel und Knöpfe an Spikes Hose zu öffnen.

„Na also. Geht doch.“ Spike grinste und zerrte Lindseys Shorts nach unten, um seine volle Länge ungehindert berühren zu können. Mit einer Hand drückte er etwas unsanft gegen Lindseys Rücken und presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen Mannes. Lindsey riss sich erschrocken los, starrte an sich hinunter, starrte Spike an und wich dann etwas zurück.

„Hey, mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich liebe dich sicherlich nicht. Ich will nur deinen Körper“, meinte Spike grinsend. „Mach ihn eifersüchtig. Vielleicht überdenkt er dann seine verklemmte Haltung.“

Wann genau er aufgehört hatte, sich gegen Spike zu sträuben, konnte Lindsey im Nachhinein nicht mehr sagen. Und er hätte es auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen können. Plötzlich standen sie dicht beieinander und küssten sich heftig. Spike war ganz anders als Angel. Viel drahtiger und nicht so groß, weshalb Lindsey sich nicht ganz so klein und unerfahren fühlte. Auch war Spike bei weitem weniger sanft mit ihm. Er streichelte zwar auch über seine Haut, jedoch folgte daraufhin schon rasch etwas ruppigeres Kratzen.

Spike hatte Recht. Es war keine Liebe. Bei keinem von ihnen. Es war pures Begehren, das Verlangen nach dem anderen, das auf einfacher Lust basierte. Einfach nur Sex.

Das Bett blieb vollkommen unbeachtet. Sie streichelten und kratzten über die Haut des anderen, drängten sich verlangend aneinander. Für Lindsey war es ein purer Akt aus Verzweiflung. Er wusste sich nicht anders abzureagieren und ja, verdammt. Er wollte Angel wehtun.

Rasch schob er die Gedanken an Angel beiseite und Spike ein wenig nach hinten. Seine Shorts und die Hose des Vampirs lagen irgendwo im Zimmer, es kümmerte ihn nicht. Sie keuchten in hungrige Küsse hinein. Mit dem Oberschenkel stieß er gegen einen der Sessel, die in seinem Zimmer standen, was ihm gerade ganz gelegen kam. Er drückte Spike von sich weg und gegen das Möbelstück. Der Vampir grinste frech und löste sich endgültig von ihm.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Sessel packte er diesen und zog ihn etwas von der Wand weg, stützte sich auf die Lehne und streckte Lindsey leicht den Hintern entgegen.

„Genau das willst du doch“, meinte er mit rauer Stimme. „Los doch!“ Lindseys Blick flog durch sein Zimmer. Er hatte kein Gleitmittel hier und er konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Spike völlig trocken zu vögeln. Immerhin konnte Spike eher wenig dafür, dass er gerade wirklich wütend auf Angel war. Seine Augen blieben bei einer kleinen Flasche Öl hängen und er klatschte Spike anzüglich auf den Hintern.

„Bleib schön hier“, meinte er knapp und schnappte sich das Fläschchen. Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. Immerhin war das wieder ein erstes Mal. Bisher war immer er in Spikes Position gewesen.

„Komm schon. Ich will nicht ewig warten!“, knurrte Spike und drehte sich halb zu ihm um. Lindsey musste grinsen.

„Ich vermute, das gibt noch ein Rückspiel. Du musst für Angel schließlich oft genug den Hintern hinhalten.“ Spike zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. Das hatte sich Lindsey schon gedacht und einen Moment überlegte er, ob er tatsächlich demnächst noch von Spike genommen werden wollte.

„Nur Sex“, meinte der Vampir schulterzuckend. „Und wenn du noch länger zögerst, dreh ich den Spieß gleich um. Ich warte nicht gerne.“ Lindsey hatte sich längst für den Sex entschieden und es war ihm egal, wie der aussehen würde. Er hatte den Moment genutzt und sich großzügig mit Öl eingerieben. Auf Spikes Worte hin drückte er mit öligen Händen gegen Spikes Rücken, der sich daraufhin wieder nach vorne sinken ließ und sich über den Sessel lehnte. Begierig schob Lindsey einen Finger in Spikes Eingang und wurde von diesem mit einem lustvollen Keuchen belohnt. Er wollte gerade einen zweiten Finger hinzufügen, als er von dem Blonden unterbrochen wurde.

„Hey, Cowboy. Ich wollte es hart. Also spiel da nicht lang rum. Oder bringst du das nicht?“

Mit einem entrüsteten „pah!“ zog Lindsey seinen Finger zurück und drängte hart und fordernd gegen Spikes Anus. Ohne großen Widerstand vergrub er sich mit einem harten Stoß regelrecht in dem willigen Körper des Vampirs. Beide stöhnten dabei gleichermaßen ekstatisch auf.

Lindsey musste inne halten. Spikes Muskeln drängten sich eng um ihn und er befürchtete, dass es zu schnell vorbei sein würde. Der Vampir lachte leise. „Fühlt sich gut an, nicht wahr? Kannst du verstehen, warum Angel das nicht hergeben will?“, meinte Spike munter. Die Erwähnung von Angels Namen und die Erinnerung an den Streit half Lindsey, seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Quälend langsam zog er sich aus Spike zurück, nur um dann wieder fest in ihn zu stoßen. Der Vampir stöhnte, bäumte sich geradezu auf. Mit festem Druck auf Spikes unteren Rücken hielt Lindsey diesen auf den Sessel, als er die Bewegung wiederholte. Mit demselben Ergebnis. Lindsey musste grinsen. Er hatte wohl zufällig auf Anhieb diesen besonderen Lustpunkt in Spikes Körper gefunden, mit welchem Angel auch ihn schon oft an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte.

Er änderte seine Haltung ein wenig und drang noch tiefer in Spikes Enge. Der Vampir krallte sich am Sessel fest und stöhnte laut. „Verdammt, Cowboy. Du bist gut“, keuchte er ungehalten. Lindseys Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er rasch zu einem schnelleren Rhythmus überging. Kraftvolle, tiefe Stöße drängten Spike wieder und wieder gegen den Sessel, wodurch auch seine schmerzhafte Erregung ständig gegen den rauen Stoff des Möbelstücks rieb. Spikes Stöhnen wurde lauter und auch Lindsey wurde sich plötzlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er nicht minder laut war. Es störte ihn nicht weiter. Sollte Angel sie doch hören. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Na ja. Ein bisschen vielleicht.

Spike ließ seine inneren Muskeln spielen und brachte Lindsey damit fast aus dem Konzept, was dieser – unfähig zu sprechen – mit einem harten Klaps auf Spikes Kehrseite quittierte. Er merkte, dass er kurz vor dem Höhepunkt war und zerrte Spike etwas von dem Sessel weg, um ihn mitzunehmen. Seine Hand war noch immer leicht ölig, was bewirkte, dass seine Massage an Spikes Männlichkeit ihren gewünschten Effekt hatte. Mit einem ergebenen Aufstöhnen ergoss sich der Vampir in seiner Hand. Seine Muskeln spannten sich um Lindsey herum und der junge Mann hatte das Gefühl, Spikes Körper würde gerade versuchen, ihn gänzlich in sich zu zerren. Er biss unsanft in Spikes Seite, als auch er sich tief in ihm ergoss.

Einen Moment blieben sie so stehen und Lindsey war froh um den Halt des Sessels. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, zog er sich aus Spike zurück und hockte sich entspannt auf den Boden. Der andere rutschte ebenfalls nach unten, drehte sich um und lehnte sich im Sitzen gegen den Sessel. Spike grinste ihn frech an.

„Verdammt, war das gut“, meinte er zufrieden und fischte nach seinem Mantel. „Stört es dich, wenn ich in deinem Zimmer rauche?“ Natürlich interessierte ihn Lindseys Antwort nicht wirklich und er zündete sich bereits eine Kippe an, noch ehe dieser ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, dass er ruhig machen sollte. Er hielt Lindsey die Schachtel entgegen und grinste. „Auch eine? Schmecken nach unbefangenem Sex besonders gut.“ Lindsey lachte und nahm sich tatsächlich eine Zigarette. „Sieh an, der Anwalt raucht.“

„Ex-Anwalt, wenn ich bitten darf. Und ja. Hin und wieder rauche ich.“

„Gut.“

Sie saßen schweigend und entspannt auf dem Boden. Lindsey wunderte sich ein bisschen, dass ihm die Stille so gar nicht unangenehm war. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, den Vampir ohne Umschweife aus dem Zimmer zu werfen, doch die Anwesenheit des unbekleideten Mannes störte ihn gar nicht.

Spike nahm einen tiefen Zug und betrachtete dann seine Zigarette. Er drehte sich halb um und warf einen Blick auf die Türe. „Der Kerl weiß gar nicht, was er sich da entgehen lässt. Bist wohl ein Naturtalent“, grinste er frech.

Lindsey machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht und legte sich auf die Seite, ahmte Spikes Geste schließlich nach und meinte dann lapidar: „Wenn du das sagst.“

Beide hingen eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach. Lindsey hatte eine Tasse vom Abstelltisch geholt, die ihnen nun als Aschenbecher diente und Spikes Vorrat an Zigaretten schwand allmählich. Irgendwann streckte sich Spike und strich sich dann langsam über die Brust.

„Wie sieht’s aus, Cowboy? Bereit für das Rückspiel? Bist mir noch was schuldig.“ Lindsey lachte leise. Er hatte Angel mittlerweile erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken gebannt. Wie lange sie nun schon in seinem Zimmer gehockt waren, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, doch es war ihm wirklich noch immer nicht unangenehm. Ganz im Gegenteil. Spikes ungezwungene und lockere Art wirkte fast schon beruhigend auf ihn. Der Vampir schaffte es tatsächlich, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, dass es völlig in Ordnung war, was sie da gemacht hatten.

„Wusste schon immer, dass nichts im Leben umsonst ist“, meinte er locker. Irgendwie hatte er sogar wirklich Lust auf eine andere Erfahrung. Geradezu begierig auf etwas Neues und Unbekanntes. Spike in ihm. Der Gedanke störte ihn seltsamerweise wirklich nicht. „Komm doch her und hol’s dir“, grinste er herausfordernd. „Bin grade zu faul zum aufstehen.“

„Eigentlich hatte ich etwas anders im Sinn“, gab Spike zurück. „Dachte mir, ich geb’ dir noch ein paar Tricks mit auf den Weg.“ Lindsey runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete interessiert, wie Spike prüfend über den Teppich in seinem Zimmer fuhr und dann augenscheinlich zufrieden nach dem Sofakissen griff. Er machte es sich in Rückenlage auf dem Boden bequem und sah Lindsey dann interessiert an.

„Tricks?“, erkundigte sich dieser. Spike nickte leicht.

„Du bist Angel verdammt ähnlich, Cowboy. Das kann ich dir sagen.“ Lindsey wusste nicht recht, ob er darauf beleidigt reagieren sollte oder nicht, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen.

„Und?“, fragte er fast gelangweilt nach.

„Du bist mindestens so hungrig nach Kontrolle und Macht wie unser aufgeblasener Obervampir“, meinte Spike schlicht. „Ich kann dir garantieren, dass du das Spielchen von vorhin bei ihm nie wiederholen wirst. Aber das heißt nicht, dass immer er die Hosen im Bett anhaben muss.“ Lindsey zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was ist? Können wir noch ne Runde oder brauchst du doch noch ein bisschen Pause?“

„Pah!“, meinte Lindsey. Spike grinste und ließ seine Augen über den Körper des muskulösen Anwalts schweifen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sich Lindseys Körper dazu entschieden, dem Blonden zu beweisen, dass nicht nur Vampire potent waren, denn er war bereits halb hart.

„Put, put, put. Komm her, kleiner Cowboy“, witzelte Spike. Auch er war bereits wieder erregt. Er freute sich diebisch auf das, was noch bevor stand. Lindseys Hitze und Enge, die ihn vermutlich verbrennen würde. Und er selbst, tief darin vergraben.

Lindsey warf Spike das Öl zu, welches in seiner Nähe auf dem Boden lag und rutschte dann zu dem Vampir. Seine Hand wanderte neckend über Spikes Haut, entflammte jeden Millimeter, den sie berührte. Spike richtete sich etwas auf und küsste Lindsey, während er mit kundiger Hand dafür sorgte, dass Lindsey wieder ganz hart wurde. „Lust auf einen kleinen Ritt, Cowboy?“, schmunzelte er und zog Lindsey auf die Knie. Er verteilte das Öl großzügig auf seiner eigenen Erektion. Dann gab er die Flasche wieder an Lindsey zurück.

„Hm?“, fragte Lindsey etwas irritiert nach, weil er im Moment wirklich nicht ahnte, worauf Spike hinaus wollte. Dieser grinste erneut.

„Würde er bei mir nie zulassen, aber ich verwette meine Seele, dass er dir deinen Willen lassen wird. Reite ihn.“ Lindsey sah Spike noch immer skeptisch an. Der Vampir lachte leise. „Sei mal nicht so schwer von Begriff, Cowboy. Müsste doch eigentlich in deiner Natur liegen“, frotzelte er. „Ist doch gar nicht so schwer. Angel soll sich hinlegen und du setzt dich auf ihn. Volle Kontrolle. Du bestimmst das Tempo und dirigierst, wie tief er gehen darf. Perfekt, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.“

Lindseys Blick hellte sich auf, als er Spikes Worte vernahm. Endlich verstand er, was der Andere meinte.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein linker Bastard bist?“, erkundigte er sich frech.

„Nicht in den letzten 24 Stunden“, gab Spike lapidar zurück. „Und weißt du, wie du ihn so richtig wahnsinnig machen kannst?“ Lindsey antwortete nur mit einem fragenden Blick. Spike grinste wissend. „Wenn er gar nichts machen darf. Bereite dich selbst vor, öffne dich vor seinen Augen und nimm ihn dann auf. Dann muss er untätig zusehen, wie du es dir mehr oder weniger selbst besorgst.“ Allein der Gedanke daran ließ Lindsey vor Erregung zittern. Er senkte den Blick auf die kleine Flasche in seiner Hand.

Geradezu ungeduldig verteilte er etwas von dem Öl auf seine Finger. Ein wenig verunsichert war er doch. Bisher hatte immer Angel ihn sanft und liebevoll vorbereitet und seine Muskeln gedehnt. Der Gedanke, ihm sämtliche Zügel einmal aus der Hand zu reißen, war jedoch zu schön, um es nicht zu versuchen.

Er positionierte sich über Spike und drängte langsam einen Finger in seinen Eingang. Spike leckte sich begierig über die Lippen, als er Lindsey beobachtete. Die Unschuld des Anderen gemischt mit dem festen Willen, sich zu holen was er wollte, war einfach zu schön, um den Blick abzuwenden. Der Blonde konnte sehr genau nachvollziehen, was Angel an Lindsey fand. Angespornt durch Spikes Reaktion fügte Lindsey einen zweiten Finger hinzu und dehnte seinen Eingang ein wenig, ehe er nach Spikes aufragender Erektion griff und seinen Körper herabsinken ließ, um ihn endlich aufzunehmen.

„Langsam. Nichts überstürzen“, flüsterte Spike gespannt. Lindsey grinste ein wenig.

„Klingst schon wie Angel“, frotzelte er.

„Was für eine Beleidigung!“, erboste sich Spike, keuchte dann aber, als er Lindsey um sich herum spürte und die Enge und Hitze des jungen Mannes ihn einen Moment lang wirklich vollkommen aus dem Konzept schmiss. „Scheiße!“, stieß er hervor. „Kann man dich buchen?“ Lindsey lachte entspannt. Er saß nun direkt auf Spike, seine Länge vollkommen in sich.

„Muss mir noch einen Preis ausdenken“, neckte er und begann dann, sich zu bewegen. Spike keuchte erneut. Seine Hände strichen fordernd über Lindseys Haut, seine Finger wanderten zu den Brustwarzen des Anderen und stimulierten sie begierig.

„Dafür würde ich wirklich zahlen“, stöhnte Spike. Er ließ seine Hände nach unten wandern und streichelte über Lindseys Erektion. Der junge Mann stöhnte auf. Er hatte ein bisschen herumprobieren müssen, doch endlich fand er den richtigen Winkel, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Spike gegen seinen Lustpunkt stieß. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und härter und auch Spikes Hand, die ihn begierig massierte, steigerte ihren Rhythmus. Lindsey schloss die Augen und bog den Rücken durch. Insgeheim musste er Angel für den Streit und seine Sturheit danken. Diese Erfahrung hätte er nur ungern nicht gemacht.

Der Vampir keuchte heftig unter ihm. Rasch kamen sie zum Höhepunkt. Wieder fast zeitgleich. Spikes schien sich offensichtlich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, Lindsey wirklich leer zu melken, ehe er sich selbst tief in Lindseys zuckendem Körper ergoss.

Der junge Mann sank nach vorne und lachte leise. „Danke für den Unterricht. Krieg ich noch eine Zigarette?“, erkundigte er sich noch immer etwas atemlos.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen wirklich schlechten Einfluss auf dich“, murmelte Spike.

„Mit Sicherheit. Aber ich könnte nicht behaupten, dass mich das gerade stören würde.“


	43. Verzweiflung

Angels Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Er war letzten Endes aus dem Zimmer gekommen, um mit Lindsey zu reden. Der Streit lastete schwer auf seinem Gemüt, obwohl er aus Sturheit länger auf seinem Bett gesessen war, als er eigentlich selbst für gut empfunden hatte. Zu lange, wie ihm die Geräusche der Lust mitteilten, welche er durch Lindseys geschlossene Türe vernahm. Er lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen das kalte Holz und kämpfte die Tränen nieder.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte das Zimmer stürmen und die beiden trennen, Spike am besten an Ort und Stelle einen Pflock ins Herz rammen, doch tief in seinem Innersten hatte Angel das ungute Gefühl, dass er selbst Schuld daran war, dass die beiden sich jetzt miteinander vergnügten. Hatte er nicht selbst zu Lindsey gesagt, er solle doch gehen und Spike vögeln? Dennoch war Angel zutiefst bestürzt, dass der junge Mann es tatsächlich getan hatte.

Verzweiflung, Hass, Wut, Angst. All diese Gefühle mischten sich zu einer Kakophonie in seinem Innersten und Angel wusste genau, dass er weg musste. Weit weg, ehe er noch etwas tat, was er im Nachhinein fürchterlich bereuen würde.

Es war mittlerweile dunkel geworden und er musste nicht über die Abwasserkanäle gehen, um das Hotel zu verlassen. Hals über Kopf stürzte er aus der Tür und rannte ohne bestimmtes Ziel die Straße entlang. Weg. Einfach nur weg, war sein einziger Gedanke.

~*~

Lindsey seufzte. Das heiße Wasser prasselte hart auf seinen Körper herab. Er und Spike waren noch eine Weile zusammen im Zimmer gesessen und hatten über belanglose Dinge geredet oder einfach geschwiegen. Irgendwann hatte sich der Vampir dann verabschiedet und gemeint, er müsse unbedingt etwas essen und ihm wäre nach einem Drink zu Mute.

Er selbst war ebenfalls hungrig, wollte aber duschen, ehe er womöglich noch Angel über den Weg lief. Angel. Das war nun das nächste Problem. Ein wenig hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er dem Vampir tatsächlich fremd gegangen war. Andererseits fühlte er sich jetzt wirklich ruhiger und entspannter. Nicht nur, dass er mit Spike jetzt viel gelöster umgehen konnte und in dem Blonden eigentlich einen Freund gefunden hatte, auch seine Wut und die Aggressionen hatten sich längst gelegt. Seine einzige Sorge war jetzt, wie er sich Angel gegenüber nach all diesen Ereignissen verhalten sollte.

Lindsey entschied sich schließlich für die frühestmögliche Konfrontation und marschierte nach der Dusche in frischer Kleidung zielstrebig zu Angels Zimmer. Obwohl dieser ja gesagt hatte, dass er nicht zu klopfen brauchte, entschloss sich Lindsey für die höfliche Version seines Eintretens. Er klopfte bestimmt an die Tür und wartete auf die Reaktion des Vampirs.

Doch Lindsey wartete vergebens. Er klopfte erneut, mit demselben Ergebnis. Er hörte weder ein „Herein“ noch eine wüste Beschimpfung oder auch nur ein ungehaltenes Schnauben.

„Angel? Bist du da?“ Nichts. Lindsey zögerte noch einen Moment und drückte dann probehalber die Klinke nach unten. Die Tür war unverschlossen und das Zimmer dunkel. Der junge Mann schaltete das Licht an, nur um festzustellen, dass der Raum leer war. Etwas enttäuscht schloss er die Tür wieder und ging hinunter. Doch auch im Büro war kein Angel zu sehen und das Selbe galt für die Küche und sonstige Räume im unteren Stockwerk. Also ging Lindsey wieder nach oben und sah sich in jedem Zimmer um. Angel jedoch, blieb spurlos verschwunden.

Nachdem er eine Stunde lang jeden Winkel im Hotel abgesucht hatte und auch zu der Überzeugung gekommen war, dass sämtliche Waffen noch da waren und Angel sich offensichtlich nicht auf die Jagd gemacht hatte, wurde Lindsey doch nervös. Etwas niedergeschlagen ging er wieder in sein Zimmer, nahm seinen Gitarrenkoffer und setzte sich mit dem Instrument in die Lobby. Er wollte mitbekommen, wenn Angel das Hotel wieder betrat.

Stunden später war Lindsey mit der Gitarre im Arm auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und wurde etwas unsanft von Spike geweckt, der kurz vor Tagesanbruch wieder ins Hotel gekommen war.

„Alles klar?“, erkundigte sich Spike. „Ich hoffe, der Große hat sich einigermaßen beruhigt?“

„Dann würde ich wohl kaum hier unten hocken“, murmelte Lindsey verschlafen. „Er war nicht im Hotel.“

„Du hast recht tief geschlafen. Vielleicht ist er mittlerweile zurück“, schlug Spike vor. Lindsey nickte schwach, packte seine Gitarre ein und ging nach oben. Doch auch dieses Mal war Angels Zimmer leer, ebenso wie die anderen Räume.

„Spike?“ Lindsey klopfte erneut gegen die Tür des Vampirs. Ein Murren war die einzige Antwort, also öffnete er sie kurzerhand und trat ein. Spike wandte sich schlaftrunken um und blinzelte.

„Wechselt ihr beiden euch jetzt ab? Ihr seid echt der Albtraum eines jeden Vampirs. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, dass ich erst vor kurzem nach Hause gekommen bin und es bereits Tag ist?“, maulte er verstimmt.

„Das ist ja das Problem“, meinte Lindsey nervös. „Angel ist noch immer nicht zurück. Meinst du ...“

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Spike. „Dem ist nichts zugestoßen und er wird sich auch nicht in den Sonnenaufgang gestellt haben um zu verbrennen.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fuhr in Lindsey an. „Was, wenn er mitbekommen hat, was gestern passiert ist? Vielleicht ...“

„Ist mein Grand-Sire“, maulte Spike, als wäre das Antwort genug. „Wir sind verwandt. Ich wüsste bestimmt, wenn er nur noch ein Häuflein Staub wäre. So was spürt man als Vampir, wenn die Familie verreckt.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Lindsey wurde durch Spikes Worte keinesfalls beruhigt.

„Ja. Und jetzt lass mich schlafen, verdammt.“

„Ich wüsste nur gerne, wo er ist“, murmelte Lindsey. „Wäre jetzt gern bei ihm ...“

„Gute Nacht, Cowboy.“ Mit diesen Worten war für Spike das Gespräch offensichtlich beendet. Lindsey blieb noch einen Moment unschlüssig im Zimmer stehen und ging dann endlich. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

~*~

Die Welt drehte sich in rasantem Tempo. Angel drückte sich etwas von der Bar hoch, doch sein Versuch, endlich aufzustehen scheiterte kläglich. Also blieb er hocken und ließ den Kopf erneut auf den Tresen sinken. Das Glas neben ihm war noch halb voll und obwohl Angel bei dem bloßen Gedanken an mehr Alkohol bereits würgen musste, zwang er sich den Drink noch zu leeren. Den darauf folgenden Würgereiz versuchte er stur zu ignorieren.

Der Vampir seufzte. Er wusste, dass er jetzt fest saß. Längst war die Sonne aufgegangen. Doch als ihm das klar geworden war, war Angel längst zu betrunken gewesen, um den Weg nach Hause noch zu riskieren. Nun saß er also in einer dreckigen Spelunke, die durchgehend geöffnet hatte und wartete auf den neuen Abend. Er hatte diese Bar gewählt, weil kein Spiegel herum hing. So ging er tatsächlich als frustrierter Mensch durch, der seinen Kummer ertränken wollte.

Oh und Angel hatte seinen Kummer ganz tief in Whiskey, Tequila, Cocktails und allerlei Zeug zu ertränken versucht. Doch alles, was er in den letzten Stunden erreicht hatte, war dass er sich noch mieser fühlte. Jetzt kamen zu seinem seelischen Schmerz auch noch Kopfschmerz, Schwindel und Übelkeit. Außerdem war er schrecklich müde. Im Grunde tat sich Angel gerade im Moment selbst ganz fürchterlich leid.

„Hey, noch einen?“ Angel zwang sich, den Kopf zu heben und versuchte, den Barmann zu fixieren, der mit einer Flasche vor seinen Augen herumfuchtelte. Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf und der Würgereiz wurde stärker. „Na gut. Kaffee?“, erkundigte sich der Kerl hinter der Bar mit einem breiten Grinsen. Angel nickte schwach.

„Schwarz“, lallte er. Er musste wirklich sehen, dass er wieder einigermaßen nüchtern wurde! Erneut startete Angel einen Versuch, aufzustehen. Er musste schon seit einer Weile dringend auf die Toilette und das Letzte, was er jetzt noch wollte, war wohl, sich an der Bar in die Hosen zu machen. Er rutschte von dem Stuhl herunter und stellte vorsichtig ein Bein auf den Boden. Dann das zweite, noch immer auf dem relativ niedrigen Barhocker sitzend. An den Bartisch gekrallt, stand er endlich auf und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er zwar stand, seine Füße aber so gar nicht gehorchen wollten. Wie er es quer durch den Raum zur hinteren Tür schaffen sollte, war Angel ein Rätsel.

Endlich ließ er seinen Halt los, verlagerte sein Gewicht und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß nach vorne. Er fühlte sich, als würde er bei Sturm über das Deck eines Schiffes laufen wollen. Alles schwankte und wackelte und seine Beine fanden keinen rechten Halt auf dem schwammigen Boden. Angel kämpfte um sein Gleichgewicht. Fast wäre er einfach umgefallen, doch da stand jemand neben ihm und hielt ihn fest.

„Na? Wohl einen Drink zu viel erwischt, nicht wahr?“, meinte eine weibliche Stimme. Angel blinzelte und blickte neben sich. Doch wirklich erkennen konnte er nichts. Sie war kleiner als er, zierlich und blond und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Angel nickte stumm. „Kommen Sie, Mister. Sie sollten wirklich ins Bett.“ Irgendetwas am Klang ihrer Stimme behagte ihm nicht. Doch als Angel versuchte, sich von ihr zu lösen und endlich allein aufs Klo zu gehen, ließ sie ihn los und er knallte der Länge nach hin. Menschen um ihn herum lachten, obwohl die Bar so früh am Vormittag nicht sonderlich voll war.

Er fluchte gepresst und grübelte, ob er sich wirklich hoch rappeln und es erneut versuchen oder einfach liegen bleiben sollte. Er entschied sich für Letzteres. War jetzt ohnehin schon egal. Wäre er nicht so schrecklich betrunken gewesen, dann wäre ihm die Angelegenheit sicherlich peinlich gewesen.

„Das ist aber kein Bett. Das nennt man Boden und darauf schläft es sich nicht so gut. Kommen Sie“, vernahm er die Stimme der Frau. „Kann mir mal eben jemand helfen?“ Angel fühlte, wie er wieder auf die Füße gezogen wurde. „Schluss jetzt mit den Spielchen“, meinte die Fremde bestimmt und zog ihn mit sich.

Auf die Tür zu. Angel riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Sie wollte mit ihm aus der Bar raus. In den Tag. Sonne. Tod! In Panik versuchte Angel sich erneut loszureißen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf, woraufhin ihm nur noch schwindliger wurde.

„Nein, nein! Nicht! Nicht da lang!“, nuschelte er entsetzt.

„Sch! Schon gut. Mein Auto steht direkt vor der Tür und die Gasse ist schattig“, beruhigte sie ihn. Neue Panik schwappte in Angel hoch. Das klang ja fast so, als würde die Fremde wissen, dass er ein Vampir war. War sie vielleicht gar nicht fremd?

„Nina?“, murmelte er verwirrt. Sie lächelte als sie antwortete.

„Jetzt komm endlich.“

~*~

Der Tag ging zur Neige, eine weitere Nacht brach an. Sehnsüchtig saß Lindsey in der Lobby und hoffte darauf, dass Angels große Gestalt in der Tür auftauchen würde. Ihm war egal, wie der Vampir auf ihn reagieren würde. Anschreien, ignorieren, schlagen, es kümmerte Lindsey nicht. So lange Angel nur wieder hier war. Die leichte Beunruhigung wandelte sich in ernsthafte Sorge und in Angst. Sie nagte in seinem Magen, zerquetschte sein Herz. Der junge Mann litt schwer unter Angels Abwesenheit, zumal er überhaupt nicht wusste, wo der Vampir steckte.

Lindsey hatte am späten Vormittag versucht, etwas zu essen. Doch sein Magen rebellierte und wollte nichts bei sich behalten. Er war auch nicht wirklich hungrig. Für solch banale Gefühle, war kein Platz in seinem aufgewühlten Körper.

Es war längst dunkel, als Lindsey im oberen Bereich des Hotels Schritte vernahm. Spike war also aufgestanden und kam die Treppe herunter. Der junge Mann hatte kein Licht in der Lobby angeschaltet, aus Angst, dass Angel vielleicht nicht ins Hotel kommen würde, wenn er merkte, dass Lindsey dort saß und sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete.

„Hast du die ganze Zeit hier gesessen?“ Spike konnte ihn ganz offensichtlich trotzdem sehen oder riechen. Vampirsinne, erinnerte sich Lindsey. Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung und seufzte.

„Die meiste Zeit. Ich hatte Angst, dass er sich einfach reinschleichen und verstecken würde, wenn ich die Tür nicht im Auge behielte.“ Spike ging an ihm vorbei in den kleinen Raum und öffnete den Kühlschrank.

„Er ist also noch immer nicht zurück“, stellte er fest.

„Nein“, meinte Lindsey fast tonlos. Der Vampir schaltete das Licht an und wärmte sein Blut. Während er trank, stand er in den Türrahmen gelehnt und betrachtete Lindsey. Ihm gefiel nicht, was er sah. Der junge Mann war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Er sah abgekämpft aus.

„Hast nicht wirklich viel geschlafen, was? Du siehst fertig aus.“ Lindsey schwieg und wandte sich etwas ab. „Du liebst ihn“, stellte Spike nüchtern fest, bekam aber keine Antwort. „Hast du es ihm je gesagt?“ Lindsey zögerte und zuckte dann leicht die Schultern.

„Nicht so richtig“, murmelte er kleinlaut. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte es getan.“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Wo kann er sein, Spike?“

„Keine Ahnung, Junior. Aber ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: Du bleibst hier, für den Fall, dass er zurückkommt. Ich geh und durchkämme die Stadt. Wir finden ihn schon.“

Lindsey hoffte inständig, dass Spike Recht hatte.

~*~

Angel stöhnte. Es gab wohl nichts, was ihm nicht weh tat. Zahlreiche Muskeln schmerzten, ein heftiger Schmerz hämmerte in seinem Kopf, ihm war übel und sein Magen krampfte. Er wollte sich mit der Hand über die Augen fahren und stellte dabei fest, dass das nicht ging. Irritiert blinzelte er mehrmals, konzentrierte sich auf seinen Körper. Jetzt war ihm auch klar, warum dieser seltsame Schmerz in seinen Armen und Schultern tobte.

Ihm wurde langsam klar, dass er nicht – wie anfangs angenommen – auf einem Bett oder zumindest dem Boden lag, nein. Angel hing regelrecht von der Decke. Jemand hatte ihm eiserne Handschellen um die Gelenke gelegt und ihn damit in eine mehr oder weniger stehende Position gezerrt. Er kämpfte sich auf die Füße, um seine Gelenke endlich zu entlasten.

Es war stockdunkel in dem Raum und Angel hatte schwer das Gefühl, dass es wieder Nacht war. Ihm war kalt, denn seine Kleidung war wohl verschwunden, wie ihm kühle Luft auf seiner bloßen Haut mitteilte. Sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft, versuchte eine Erklärung für all das zu finden.

Er erinnerte sich an den Streit mit Lindsey und sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Er rief sich die Laute von Lust und Hingabe ins Gedächtnis, welche er durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch vernommen hatte und das Gefühl einer Faust, die in seinen Eingeweiden herumwühlte, wurde nur noch stärker. Sein Gedächtnis teilte ihm mit, dass er sich daraufhin betrunken hatte und dann von einer Frau irgendwohin geschleppt worden war. Da hörte die Geschichte auf und setzte erst wieder mit seinem Erwachen ein. Angel fluchte innerlich. Warum hatte er sich überhaupt betrunken! Das war doch eigentlich Spikes Art.

„Sieh an. Bist du am Ende doch noch aufgewacht?“ Angel zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich eine Stimme seine Gedanken durchbrach. Sie wirkte seltsam vertraut und doch konnte er sie im Moment nicht wirklich einordnen.

„Was soll das? Lass mich sofort frei!“, brauste er auf und riss an seinen Fesseln, mit dem einzigen Erfolg, dass die Fremde lachte und seine Handgelenke protestierten.

„Und wenn ich dich nicht frei lasse? Was wirst du dann tun, huh? Schreien bis mir die Ohren klingeln?“ Angel kramte angestrengt in seinem Gedächtnis, um ein Gesicht zu der Stimme zu finden. Doch das entpuppte sich als äußerst schwierige Unternehmung, mit dem hämmernden Kopfschmerz, der ihn derzeit malträtierte. Ihm war mittlerweile klar, dass seine Augen verbunden waren und er somit gefangen war, in einer Welt aus Dunkelheit. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass du brüllen kannst, so viel du willst. Wir sind weitab von jeglicher Zivilisation. Niemand wird dich hören.“

Ein kalter Schauer rann Angels Rücken hinab. Ihm war schleierhaft, mit wem er es zu tun hatte. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er schließlich nach. Sie lachte erneut.

„Ich bin enttäuscht. Du hast mein Leben zerstört und dann bin ich es nicht mal wert, dass du dich an mich erinnerst?“ Der Vampir stutzte. Er hatte ihr Leben zerstört? Sie hatte die Stimme einer jungen Frau und er hatte seit Jahrzehnten keine Leben mehr zerstört ... das alles machte keinen Sinn.

Endlich zwang er sich dazu, etwas auf diese Anschuldigung zu erwidern. „Was?“, erkundigte er sich verwirrt.

„Tu doch nicht so“, fauchte sie. „Ich hatte alles! Und dann bist du aufgetaucht und hast mir alles genommen.“

„Niemals!“, meinte Angel bestimmt.

„Alles hast du mir genommen“, erklärte sie erneut. „Meinen Job ...“ Brennender Schmerz zog sich über Angels linken Oberarm. Er schrie auf, aus Schreck und Schmerz und versuchte erneut, sich gegen seine Fesseln zu stemmen. „Meine Liebe ...“ Abermals zog dieses Brennen durch seinen Körper, diesmal ausgelöst an seinem rechten Bein. Angel keuchte. Er kannte diesen Schmerz zur Genüge. Weihwasser auf seiner Haut. „Meine Unsterblichkeit.“ Diesmal fühlte es sich an, als würde sie einen ganzen Eimer davon auf seine Brust schütten. Angel brüllte vor Schmerz, fasste sich jedoch rasch wieder und biss die Zähne hart aufeinander.

„Eve“, meinte er bitter. Sie lachte.

„Sieh an! Es geht doch!“


	44. Wenn die Vergangenheit dich einholt

Als Spike das Hotel wieder betrat, war es kurz vor Sonnenaufgang. Lindsey hockte noch immer auf der Sitzgruppe in der Lobby. Er war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. In sich zusammengesunken wirkte der junge Mann eher wie eine Leiche, die achtlos liegen gelassen worden war, als wie ein Schlafender. Spike seufzte leise und sofort schreckte Lindsey hoch und sah sich entsetzt um.

„Spike! Ich muss ... verdammt! Hast du ihn gefunden?“

„Nein.“ Die Stimme des Blonden klang ungewohnt. Sie drückte ehrliches Bedauern aus. Lindsey sprang auf und rannte an Spike vorbei die Treppe hoch. „Junior!“, rief dieser ihm nach, doch der Andere ignorierte ihn. „Er ist sicherlich nicht oben“, meinte Spike leise. „Selbst wenn er wütend war ... bei deinem Anblick hätte er sicherlich alles vergessen und sich noch dafür entschuldigt, dass er dich alleine gelassen hat.“ Kopfschüttelnd folgte er dem Jüngeren schließlich und war nicht überrascht, dass er Lindsey in der offenen Tür zu Angels Zimmer hockend vorfand.

„Leg dich hin, Lindsey. Du musst schlafen“, meinte Spike fast schon sanft und biss sich gleich darauf beinahe die Zunge ab. Das klang so gar nicht nach ihm selbst! „Wir können nichts tun. Wir finden ihn bestimmt morgen Abend. Wenn er nicht ohnehin mit eingezogenem Schwanz zurückkommt und sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt.“ Lindsey schüttelte matt den Kopf und hob schließlich den Blick, um Spike anzusehen.

„Ich will nicht warten. Ich kann nicht ... Ich muss ihn finden“, murmelte er leise und rappelte sich wieder hoch.

„Wo willst du denn anfangen zu suchen?“, fragte Spike nun etwas genervt nach. Lindsey zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich muss einfach etwas tun. Ich kann hier nicht untätig herumhocken und warten.“ Der Vampir nickte verständnisvoll, verschränkte dann jedoch die Arme vor der Brust.

„Kann ich verstehen, aber glaub mir: wenn du so vor die Tür gehst, dann landest du im Krankenhaus. Wann hast du zuletzt in den Spiegel gesehen? Beschissen ist kein Ausdruck mehr. Geh duschen, schlaf eine Runde und dann machen wir uns wieder auf die Suche.“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch Spike schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich will nichts hören. Angel bringt mich um, wenn er dich so sieht.“ Damit schob er den jungen Mann in das Zimmer des anderen Vampirs. „Ist zu deinem Besten, Junior.“ Er zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und sperrte von außen ab.

„Spinnst du? Lass mich sofort raus!“ Lindsey hämmerte wie von Sinnen gegen das Holz, doch er erhielt keine Reaktion. Nach einer halben Stunde gab er auf und sank an der Tür hinunter auf den Boden. Der junge Mann zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme darum. Verwirrt starrte er vor sich in das leere Zimmer. „Wo bist du, Angel?“, flüsterte er mutlos.

~*~

Angel wusste nichts von der Hölle, durch die Lindsey seinetwegen gerade ging. Er kannte nur die Hölle, in welcher er selbst sich derzeit befand. Es gab wohl keinen Zentimeter Haut mehr, der nicht bereits von Blasen, Verbrennungen, Prellungen oder kleinen Schnittwunden übersäht war. Ganz offensichtlich machte es Eve großen Spaß, ihn zu foltern und sie hatte ein breites Arsenal an Gegenständen aufgetrieben, welche Schmerzen hervorrufen konnten ohne ihn zu töten.

„Hey!“ Angel schreckte hoch und atmete auf, als er feststellte, dass sie ihm diesmal wirklich nur kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet hatte. Er spuckte und rappelte sich wieder auf die Beine. „Na geht doch. Dachte schon, du machst mir jetzt schon schlapp.“ Sie lachte. Angel verzog das Gesicht und richtete es dann in die Richtung, aus der er ihr Lachen vernahm.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er matt.

„Nichts, was du mir geben könntest, mein Lieber.“ Sie berührte ihn an der Wange und Angel zuckte zurück. „Du kannst natürlich versuchen, alles wieder gut zu machen, aber das wird dir nicht gelingen.“ Mit einem Ruck entfernte sie das Tuch vor seinen Augen. Angel musste mehrfach blinzeln, ehe sich sein Blick klärte.

Eve hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, seit er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Ein süffisantes Grinsen auf den Lippen und ein gefährliches Blitzen in den Augen. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie sich gar nicht verändert, was ihrer Aussage entgegen sprach, dass er ihr Leben zerstört hatte.

„Ich will nur eins wissen, bevor ich dich vielleicht erlöse: Was hast du mit Lindsey gemacht.“

„Och. Ist er nicht gekommen, um dich zu holen und mit dir alt zu werden?“, erkundigte sich der Vampir mit sarkastischem Unterton. Er bereute seine Frechheit sofort wieder als sie ihm eine dünne Eisenstange durch die Schulter trieb. Sich aufbäumend zischte der Gedanke durch sein Gehirn, wie diese junge Frau solch eine Kraft aufbringen konnte.

„Versuchen wir es noch einmal: Was hast du mit Lindsey gemacht?“, fragte sie in süßlichem Tonfall und streichelte ihm durchs Haar. „Sch. Nicht jammern. So schlimm ist das doch noch gar nicht. Ich kann dir noch weit mehr Schmerzen zufügen, wenn du mir nicht erzählst, was passiert ist“, meinte sie in mütterlich vertrauensvollem Tonfall. Angel keuchte und diesmal so gar nicht vor Lust.

„Warum gehst du davon aus, dass ich etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun habe?“, stellte er stattdessen eine Gegenfrage.

„Weil ich dich recht gut einschätzen kann. Er war besser als du. In allem was Lindsey angefangen hat, war er besser. Und du hast dich von ihm bedroht gefühlt.“ Angel lachte gequält. Natürlich hätte er ihr sagen können, dass Lindsey lebte und wohlauf war. Zumindest hoffte er das. Doch niemals hätte er das getan. Es fühlte sich wie Verrat an.

„Wenn er wirklich besser war, warum saß ich dann im Chefsessel und nicht Lindsey?“ Sie ergriff den Eisenstab und ruckelte etwas daran. Stechender Schmerz zog sich durch Angels Körper und er bäumte sich erneut auf, versuchte verzweifelt, aus ihrer Reichweite zu kommen. „Warum redest du eigentlich in der Vergangenheit von ihm?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich.

„Weil ich mir sicher bin, dass du ihn getötet hast.“

„Warum dann all das, wenn du es schon weißt?“

„Weil ich es hören will. Von dir. In allen Details. Ich will wissen, wie du ihn ermordet hast. Feige und hinterrücks vermutlich. Du hättest doch gar nicht den Mumm gehabt, ihm in einem offenen Kampf zu begegnen!“ Unweigerlich musste Angel an Lindsey denken. Daran, wie ihn der junge Mann mit einem Vorschlaghammer verprügelt hatte, um aus seinem Mund zu hören, was er mit Darla angestellt, ihr angetan hatte. Damals hatte er den Spieß irgendwann umgedreht und Lindsey am Ende den Kürzeren gezogen. Doch er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass es diesmal nicht so verlaufen würde und dass Eve weiterhin am längeren Hebel sitzen würde.

Irgendwie waren sich die beiden jungen Menschen sehr ähnlich. Doch ob Eve ebenfalls eines Tages ein besserer Mensch werden konnte, das bezweifelte er ernsthaft. Andererseits hatte er das auch nie von Lindsey erwartet. Er lächelte versonnen. Der Gedanke an Lindsey ließ den Schmerz schwächer werden. Er schloss die Augen und sah ihn vor sich, sanft lächelnd, mit leuchtenden Augen, die stumm von Liebe erzählten. Dann aufmüpfig, wie er oft war, das Kinn leicht nach vorne geschoben, mit stolz erhobenem Kopf und einem gefährlichen Blitzen in den Augen. Die Szene änderte sich wieder, Lindsey, wie er sich hingebungsvoll auf den Kissen wand, laut stöhnend, wimmernd, Angel um Erlösung anflehend.

Ungewollt stiegen dem Vampir Tränen in die Augen und rasch schob er sämtliche Gedanken an Lindsey beiseite, um nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass all das vielleicht vorbei war, nach den letzten Ereignissen.

Brennender Schmerz fuhr erneut durch seinen Körper. Ausgehend von seinem rechten Oberschenkel. Verdammtes Weihwasser. Wie Feuer brannte es sich in sein Fleisch, verätzte Haut und Muskeln, fraß sich in seinen Körper. An einigen Stellen gingen die Wunden schon richtig tief.

„Ich warte noch immer!“, fauchte Eve ihn an und schüttete gleich noch etwas Wasser über seine Brust. Angel schrie in purer Agonie auf. Es gelang ihm längst nicht mehr, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen und den Schmerz wie ein Mann zu ertragen. Am liebsten hätte er geheult wie ein kleines Kind.

~*~

„Du könntest dich wenigstens setzen“, murmelte Wesley schläfrig. Er hatte längst bemerkt, dass er nicht mehr allein im Zimmer war.

„Das schränkt mein Sehfeld ein“, war ihre nüchterne Antwort. Wesley seufzte. Er zog die Decke etwas höher und beschloss, Illyria zu ignorieren. Er wollte sich jetzt wirklich nicht schon wieder mit ihr auseinandersetzen müssen. Sie gab keinen Laut von sich und doch wusste Wesley, dass sie näher getreten war. Er spürte ihre Gegenwart, ihren Blick.

„So vieles, was ich nicht verstehe.“ Er stutze. Sie klang nicht halb so nüchtern, wie sonst und tatsächlich glaubte er, ein leichtes Seufzen zu vernehmen. Er beschloss dennoch, nicht darauf zu reagieren. Sie hatten mehrere Stunden damit zugebracht, zu reden und er war wirklich erschöpft. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, ihr etwas für sie völlig Unbegreifliches zu erklären. „Ich weiß, dass es ihre Gefühle sind und doch sind sie auch ein Teil von mir. Ein Teil dessen, was ich jetzt bin. Ich weiß nicht, was ich bin, Wesley. Es macht keinen Sinn.“

Sie klang so verletzlich, verwirrt. Der Brite hatte sich unbewusst versteift. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war gespannt und an Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Er atmete flach, aus Angst sie zu unterbrechen und aus Erwartung, worauf sie hinauswollte.

„Wesley?“ _Nicht reagieren_ , dachte Wesley angestrengt. _Sie wird gehen, wenn du sie ignorierst. Sie wird dich wieder in Ruhe lassen. Das ist nur vorübergehend._ Vielleicht auch nicht. „Warum ignorierst du mich? Und warum ist es mir so wichtig, von dir nicht ignoriert zu werden?“, flüsterte sie fast schon scheu. „Bitte sieh mich an.“

Wesley holte tief Luft und drehte sich um. Auf alles war er gefasst. Eigentlich hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass er Fred entgegen blicken würde, dass Illyria seine Schwäche für sie einmal mehr zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen würde, es zumindest versuchen würde. Doch mit dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, hatte er nicht gerechnet, denn es war nicht Fred, die ihn aus großen Augen anblickte, es war tatsächlich Illyria. Und sie wirkte seltsam scheu und verloren. Nur mühsam konnte er dem Impuls widerstehen, sie einfach in die Arme zu nehmen, um ihr Trost zu spenden.

„Wesley?“ Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Blick auf ihren Lippen hängen geblieben war.

„Hm?“, murmelte er irritiert.

„Rede mit mir.“ Wesley traute seinen Ohren kaum. Sie hatte keinen Befehl ausgesprochen, sondern eine Bitte geäußert. Als müsste sie es noch bestätigen fügte Illyria gleich darauf noch ein „Bitte“ hinzu.

„Ah ...“ Der Brite musste sich zusammennehmen. „Worüber? Wir haben geredet, aber es hat nur bezweckt, dass du aufgebracht warst und davon gestürmt bist“, meinte er schließlich und versuchte dabei eigentlich nur, sich herauszureden. Es war noch immer Illyria, welche dort stand und doch kamen mehr und mehr Gedanken und Erinnerungen an Fred zurück, welche Wesley die ganze Zeit über verdrängt hatte. Sie sah ihn fast schon traurig an.

„Weil ich es nicht wollte“, meinte sie schlicht. Wesley verstand nichts mehr. Lange Zeit hatte sich Illyria im Hintergrund gehalten. Sie war viel allein gewesen und viel unter Leute gegangen. Konnte es wohl daran liegen, dass sie auf einmal anfing, durchaus menschliche Züge anzunehmen? Seine Gedanken drifteten erneut ab und Wesley schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, besann sich wieder auf ihre Worte.

„Was nicht wolltest?“

„Menschlich sein.“ Diesmal war er sich sicher, dass Illyria seufzte. „Alles war so viel einfacher, als ich noch Illyria war, ein Gott für Götter. Als die Welt noch düster war und die Menschen Abschaum, auf welchen wir traten. Doch jene Zeiten sind vorüber. Illyria ist vorüber. Ich ...“ Sie verstummte, senkte den Blick.

„Nein“, meinte Wesley viel zu sanft für seinen eigenen Geschmack. „Du bist nicht ... vorüber.“ Er zögerte. „Du bist hier. Vor mir.“

„Und doch siehst du mich nicht.“

„Ich sehe dich.“

„Was siehst du?“

Wesley zögerte. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er über rohe Eier wandeln. Jedes Wort konnte zu viel sein, die Ruhe und den Frieden, diesen besonderen Moment, zerstören. Und obgleich er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, musste er vor sich selbst doch zugeben, dass er das auf keinen Fall wollte. „Ein Wesen, das verloren wirkt.“

„Das bin ich wohl.“ Sie lächelte scheu. „Verloren. Einsam. Ich bin einsam, Wesley. Ich weiß es jetzt. Viel Zeit habe ich darauf verwendet, mein Verhalten und diese Gefühle zu studieren, sie einzuordnen, in Worte zu kleiden.“

„Mit Erfolg, wie ich feststelle.“

„Kein Erfolg für mich.“

„Illyria ...“ Er zögerte erneut. Wie weit konnte er gehen, ohne sie zu verschrecken? Wie weit konnte sie gehen, ehe ihre gewohnte, kühle Art wieder zu Tage trat und sie ihn von sich stoßen würde.

„Ich würde mich jetzt tatsächlich gerne setzen, Wesley. Gestattest du es mir? Mich zu dir zu setzen?“ Stumm nickte der Mann, setzte sich auf und rutschte etwas vom Rand weg, um ihr Platz zu schaffen. Tatsächlich ließ sie sich neben ihm auf der Matratze nieder. „Warum geschieht all das?“

„Ich weiß es nicht, Illyria. Ich würde dir gerne eine Antwort geben, doch ich kenne sie nicht.“

~*~

Angel driftete in die Bewusstlosigkeit und wurde von Eve wieder heraus gerissen. Längst hatte er ihr alles gesagt, was sie hören wollte. Wie er Lindsey kaltblütig ermorden ließ, weil er ihm nicht traute, ihn nicht leiden konnte, sich von ihm in den Schatten gedrängt vorkam und einfach nur, weil Lindsey besser war als er selbst. Irgendwann hatte er angefangen zu sprechen, all die Dinge zu sagen, die sie hören wollte, hatte mehrfach betont, wie gut es doch war, dass Lindsey tot war.

Eigentlich hatte er darauf gehofft, dass sie ihn endlich töten würde. Dass er sie mit seinen abfälligen Worten über Lindsey so wütend machen konnte, dass sie ihn kurzerhand pfählen würde. Doch sie tat ihm den Gefallen nicht.

Zwischendurch war sein Kampfgeist zurückgekehrt. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er nicht aufgeben durfte, wegen Lindsey. Dass er den jungen Mann jetzt nicht im Stich lassen durfte und dass er es nicht konnte. Aber Eve hatte diesen Kampfgeist längst gebrochen, ihn zersplittern lassen und selbst die letzten Krümel zu Staub zerstampft und weggefegt. Beinahe war Angel an dem Punkt angelangt, da er ihr sagen wollte, dass Lindsey noch lebte. Doch die Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen.

Was vermutlich daran lag, dass seine Lippen blutverkrustet und voller Blasen waren, ebenso wie seine Mundhöhle und dass sich seine Zunge anfühlte, als wäre sie viel zu groß um in seinem geschundenen Mund noch Platz zu finden. Eve hatte ihm den Mund buchstäblich mit Weihwasser ausgespült und etwas davon war seine Speiseröhre hinunter gelangt und zerfraß ihn innerlich. Der Gedanke, endlich zu sterben, war das einzige, was Angel noch etwas Hoffnung gab.


	45. Ein letzter Auftrag für Team Angel

Lindsey hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Tatsächlich hatte er Spikes Anweisungen befolgt, sich geduscht und dann auf Angels Bett zusammengerollt. Leider konnte er jedoch keinen Schlaf finden. Zu sehr beschäftige ihn der Gedanke, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, dass es Angel nicht gut ging. Er wusste es einfach. Es war diese Vision ...

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein böser Traum gewesen war, der ihn im Halbschlaf aufgesucht hatte oder ob es wirklich eine Vision von den Mächten der Ewigkeit gewesen war, die ihm mitteilen sollte, dass Angel dringend Hilfe brauchte.

Längst hatte er den Entschluss gefasst, sich sofort auf die Suche zu begeben, wenn Spike endlich die Tür zu Angels Zimmer öffnete. Er hatte sogar mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Wesley und Charles zu suchen und sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Ihm war zwar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, den beiden unter die Augen zu treten, doch für Angel hatte er sich vorgenommen, über seinen Schatten zu springen.

Er hörte, dass sich der Schlüssel im Schloss herumdrehte und sprang sofort auf. Kaum hatte Spike die Tür auch nur einen Spalt geöffnet, schoss er schon an ihm vorbei, um sicherzustellen, dass ihn der Vampir nicht wieder einschloss.

„Siehst kein bisschen besser aus“, murrte der Blonde und betrachtete ihn eingehend. „Angel wird mich umbringen.“

„Sofern er dazu überhaupt noch in der Lage ist“, meinte Lindsey beinahe tonlos. Das dumpfe Pochen hinter seiner Stirn, welches sich geregt hatte, sobald er aufgestanden war, teilte ihm mehr als deutlich mit, dass er wohl wirklich eine Vision gehabt hatte. Ein kalter Schauer kroch Lindseys Rücken hinab.

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Spike alarmiert.

„Wir müssen Wes und Gunn finden ... und Illyria. Wir brauchen Hilfe. Angel ist in Gefahr.“

„Wos?“ Spikes Kinnlade klappte nach unten. „Wovon redest du?“

„Vision.“

„Dann wird es dich freuen,  zu hören, dass ich die anderen längst aufgespürt habe“, meinte Spike grinsend.

„Gehen wir. Ich weiß zwar noch nicht, wie wir sie davon überzeugen sollen, uns zu helfen, aber immerhin sollten wir fragen ...“

„Was für eine Vision?“

„Später. Lass uns erst das Team zusammentrommeln“, meinte Lindsey finster.

~*~

„Sieh mal an, wer da ist“, meinte Charles mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Das Betthäschen vom Boss. Was willst du hier?“

„Komm mit“, meinte Lindsey schlicht und überging die Bemerkung des anderen Mannes.

„Wie wäre es mit einem freundlichen ‚Bitte’?“, erkundigte sich dieser sarkastisch. Lindsey hatte sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt, doch er hielt inne und drehte sich erneut um. Mit funkelnden Augen starrte er Charles an.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen. Komm mit, dann erkläre ich euch, was los ist.“ Er ging über den Gang zur gegenüberliegenden Tür und hämmerte dagegen.

„Junge, bist du geladen. Hat der Kuschelbeißer dich aus seinem Bett geschubst oder was ist los?“ Doch Charles’ Neugierde war geweckt, also trat er tatsächlich aus seinem Zimmer. Wesley öffnete schließlich, doch bevor er sich erkundigen konnte, was die Unterbrechung sollte, drängte sich Lindsey bereits an ihm vorbei in das Zimmer, dicht gefolgt von Charles und Spike, den Wesley eher unbewusst mit den Worten „Klar. Kommt doch alle einfach rein“ eingeladen hatte. Obwohl Spike davon ausgegangen war, dass er die Hotelzimmer auch ohne Einladung betreten konnte.

Wesley öffnete protestierend den Mund, doch Lindsey stoppte ihn mit einer Geste. „Hört zu. Ich bin nicht hier, um mich zu rechtfertigen oder zu streiten. Ihr könnt mich gerne verurteilen, wenn ihr euch dann besser fühlt. Aber jetzt im Moment gibt es wichtigere Dinge. Wir müssen Angel retten.“

Kiefer klappten auf und blieben ungläubig offen stehen. „Wie meinen?“, erkundigte sich Wesley schließlich. Lindsey warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte. Ihm war klar, dass die Zeit gegen ihn arbeitete und er war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Vision eine mögliche Zukunft seines Gefährten gezeigt hatte oder gar die grausige Gegenwart. Lindsey hoffte inständig, dass es die Zukunft gewesen war, denn Angel hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte er noch viel Zeit.

In möglichst knappen Worten berichtete er das Wesentliche. Natürlich ließ er den Streit und Angels Grund für den überstürzten Aufbruch und sein Verschwinden im Argen. Als er geendet hatte, verschränkte Charles die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn interessiert an.

„Und wir sollen dir helfen, weil ...?“, erkundigte er sich argwöhnisch.

„Weil Angel euer Freund ist?“, schlug Lindsey vor. „Oder es zumindest war, bis ich aufgetaucht bin. Und weil die Stadt zu groß ist, als dass ich sie alleine durchkämmen könnte. Ich werde ihn nie rechtzeitig finden. Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Angel braucht eure Hilfe.“

„Gehen wir“, meinte Wesley leise. „Was immer vorgefallen ist, rechtfertigt nicht seinen Tod. Wenn er auch nur halb so übel dran ist, wie du gesagt hast.“

„Ich befürchte das Schlimmste“, meinte Lindsey leise.

„Rührend.“ Charles seufzte. „Schön. Gehen wir. Aber sobald wir ihn gefunden haben, bin ich weg. Ich habe ein Leben zu leben.“

„Danke.“

„Ich tu das nicht für dich, sondern für Angel“, murrte Charles. „Er hat mir mehrfach geholfen, auch wenn ich ihm nie richtig getraut habe. Er verdient es nicht, zu sterben.“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Ihm war egal, was die anderen von ihm dachten. So lange sie Angel nur rechtzeitig fanden.

„Ich will helfen“, schaltete sich da zu Aller Überraschung Illyria ein. Erneut nickte Lindsey dankbar. Ein Funken Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass es noch nicht ganz aussichtslos war. Also brachen sie auf.

~*~

Es kostete sie mehr als die halbe Nacht, um endlich auf eine Spur zu stoßen. Wesley ging mit Illyria, Charles zog alleine los und Spike begleitete Lindsey. Es war ausgerechnet Charles gewesen, der schließlich in einer Bar in guter Entfernung vom Hotel mit einem Stammgast sprach, der auf Angels Beschreibung hin meinte, er habe ihn gesehen.

Via Handy verständigte er die anderen und sie trafen sich im Hotel, damit er ihnen alles berichten konnte.

„Der Typ meinte, dass Angel sich ordentlich die Kante gegeben hätte und nicht mehr stehen konnte. Am Vormittag wurde er dann von einer eher zierlichen, blonden Frau an der Bar abgeholt. Sie brachte ihn in ein Auto und fuhr davon. Das war alles, was er mir erzählen konnte.“

„Nicht viel.“ Lindsey seufzte schwer. „Moment. Sie hat ihn am Vormittag in ein Auto gebracht?“

„Ja. Hab mich auch gewundert. Aber sie hatte wohl in unmittelbarer Nähe der Bar geparkt und die Straße liegt vormittags im Schatten der umliegenden Gebäude“, erwiderte Charles. Lindsey nickte knapp und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Kann Zufall gewesen sein“, meinte Wesley, der Lindseys Gedanken erriet.

„Oder die Frau wusste, dass er ein Vampir ist.“

Stille legte sich schwer über die kleine Gruppe. „Wen kennen wir, der der Beschreibung entspricht?“, erkundigte sich Charles schließlich.

„Nina“, schlug Lindsey vor. Die anderen nickten langsam. „Aber das erklärt nicht ... ich meine, würde sie ihm so etwas antun?“

„Was genau tut sie ihm denn an?“ Wesley wurde langsam wütend. Lindsey hielt sich diesbezüglich mit Informationen sehr zurück. Der junge Mann schluckte schwer.

„Ihn foltern.“

„Nein. Nina ist ein gutes Mädchen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie so etwas tun würde.“ Charles schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie wütend ist, weil Angel sie zurückgewiesen hat. Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen.“

„Sie muss es ja nicht sein. Ich habe niemanden gesehen, in der Vision. Nur Angel, der völlig fertig an Ketten von der Decke hing und sich unter Schmerz aufbäumte.“ Lindseys Stimme wurde rau, als er erneut gegen die Tränen kämpfte. Der Anblick war einfach zu schrecklich gewesen und die Erinnerung an die Bilder erfüllte ihn aufs Neue mit blankem Entsetzen.

„Hast du irgendetwas anderes gesehen? Irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, wo die ganze Sache passiert?“, bohrte Wesley unbeirrt in Lindseys Erinnerungen. Doch der junge Mann schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Nein. Nichts. Da war nur Angel. Es war, als würde ich direkt vor ihm stehen und den Blick nicht abwenden können.“

„Nicht gerade hilfreich“, brummte Charles. „Okay, was ist, wenn Nina ihn aus der Bar geholt hat, aber jemand ihr in die Quere kam und dieser Jemand hat Angel jetzt ...“

„Haltet ihn fest“, fiel Illyria Charles ins Wort. Alle blickten sie irritiert an, doch ihre Worte bekamen gleich darauf Sinn. Ohne Vorwarnung riss eine unsichtbare Kraft Lindsey von den Füßen. Spike konnte ihn dank seiner schnellen Reflexe gerade noch abfangen, ehe der junge Mann hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Lindsey schrie vor Schmerz und Panik auf, presste die Handballen an die Schläfen und starrte mit tränenverschleierten Augen in die Ferne. Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf, kniff die Augen zusammen, während die Vision weiterhin seine Muskeln verkrampfen ließ.

„Was siehst du? Lindsey?“ Wesley kniete neben ihm nieder und sprach Lindsey mehrfach an, doch die einzige Reaktion war entsetztes Keuchen und leises Wimmern. Hin und wieder presste Lindsey zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein entsetztes „Gott!“ oder ein durchdringendes „Nein!“ hervor, doch das war alles, was sie von ihm zu hören bekamen. Angespannt wartete die ganze Gruppe darauf, dass die Vision endlich nachließ und Lindsey wieder fähig war, ihnen zu berichten, was er gesehen hatte. Und diesmal dauerte es nicht nur für Lindseys Geschmack viel zu lange.

Mit einem Mal wurde er beängstigend ruhig. Wesley fürchtete schon, Lindsey habe das Bewusstsein verloren, doch der junge Mann hatte die Augen geöffnet und starrte durch die nahe liegende Wand hindurch. Weggetreten zwar, aber bei Bewusstsein.

„Er steht unter Schock“, stellte Wesley fest.

„Muss ne üble Vision gewesen sein“, meinte Charles leise. „Hey, Lindsey!“ Doch der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Einen viel zu langen Moment blieb er einfach liegen, ließ zu, dass Spike ihn wie ein kleines Kind in den Armen hielt. Dann kam wieder Leben in Lindsey. Er kämpfte sich aus Spikes Halt frei und richtete sich auf, hockte einen Moment auf den Knien am Boden, ehe er aufstand und fast schon torkelnd auf den Ausgang zu eilte.

„Hey, Cowboy!“, rief Spike ihm nach und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. „Rede endlich! Verdammt noch mal. Was ist los?“ Lindsey blieb stehen und die anderen, die ihm mittlerweile gefolgt waren, taten es ihm gleich. Quälend langsam drehte er sich um, hob den Blick ohne jedoch einen von ihnen wirklich zu sehen.

„Sie wird ihn in Stücke hacken“, murmelte er ungläubig und entsetzt. „Wie kann ein Mensch zu so etwas fähig sein?“ Dann zog sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen, das so vollkommen fehl am Platz wirkte, dass Wesley einen Moment glaubte, Lindsey würde den Verstand verlieren. „Richtig. Kein Mensch. Ein Kind der Senior Partner. Sterblich zwar, aber dennoch kein Mensch. Wie dumm von mir.“

„Scheiße, wovon redet der?“, maulte Spike haltlos. Doch Wesley war schneller.

„Eve?“, erkundigte er sich ungläubig. Lindsey nickte und wandte sich erneut dem Büro zu, brach aber beim nächsten Schritt regelrecht zusammen. Er sank auf die Knie, ließ sich vorne über sacken und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden ab. Sein Magen krampfte, wollte irgendetwas herausbefördern, was gar nicht vorhanden war. Lindsey ließ den Kopf nach vorne sinken und ignorierte die vollkommen peinliche Situation. Er konnte nicht mehr.

„Jetzt kotzt er gleich“, kommentierte Charles, um einen trockenen und distanzierten Tonfall bemüht.

„Blödsinn. Der Knabe hat nichts mehr gegessen und kaum getrunken, seit Angel verschwunden ist. Der kann sich gar nicht übergeben“, widersprach Spike und bemühte sich dabei stark, einen mitleidigen Tonfall aus seiner Stimme zu bannen.

„Steht da nicht rum und redet so kalt daher. Wir müssen ihm helfen. Je eher wir Angel finden, desto besser“, knurrte Wesley und ging zu Lindsey, dessen trockenes Würgen bei ihm selbst Magenkrämpfe und Halsschmerzen auslöste.

„Ja. Wir müssen Eve zuvorkommen. Für die Scheiße, in die er uns alle geritten hat, will ich ihn selbst in seine Einzelteile zerlegen“, kommentierte Spike trocken und setzte sich endlich ebenfalls in Bewegung.

„Lindsey.“ Wesleys Stimme war beruhigend und fast schon liebevoll. „Wo wolltest du hin? Hast du irgendeinen Hinweis gesehen? Irgendetwas erkannt?“ Lindsey hustete und nickte schwach. Er ließ sich von Wesley eher widerwillig auf die Beine ziehen und atmete mehrmals tief durch.

„Ein Lagerhaus“, murmelte er schließlich. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Bei Sonnenaufgang wird Angel sterben.“

„Toll. Es gibt auch nicht wirklich viele Lagerhäuser in L.A.“, meinte Charles sarkastisch. „Das wird ein Kinderspiel.“ Lindsey funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Nicht irgendein Lagerhaus, Gunn. Ich kenne es genau. Es gehört Wolfram und Hart. Sie nutzen es oft für derartige Spielchen. Ich kenne den Weg dorthin. Blind. Ich war dutzende Male dort draußen. Abgelegen, fern jeglicher Zivilisation ... perfekt für ein kleines Verhör.“

„Und das weißt du so genau, weil ...?“, bohrte Charles energisch nach. Lindsey senkte nicht den Blick, wand sich nicht, versuchte nicht, der Antwort zu entfliehen.

„Weil ich dort oft war, um Foltern beizuwohnen und das ein oder andere Mal habe ich auch selbst Hand angelegt. Ganz genau. Ich bin ein Monster, hass mich. Scheißegal. Angel ist dort und ich werde ihn herausholen.“

„Wir“, meinte Wesley bestimmt.

„Nein.“

„Was?“, fragten der Brite und Charles wie aus einem Munde.

„Das ist mein Job, es ist meine Vergangenheit, die ihn in Gefahr gebracht hat. Ich muss mich Eve stellen und Angel dort rausholen. Ihr habt damit nichts zu tun. Ich bin euch für die Hilfe dankbar, aber hier trennen sich unsere Wege wieder.“ Damit ging Lindsey nach draußen. Spike wollte ihm folgen, doch Illyria hielt ihn auf. Wesley und Charles waren noch viel zu verwirrt, um hinter ihm her zu eilen.

„Was zum Teufel bildet er sich ein? Was glaubt er eigentlich, wer wir sind?“, erboste sich Charles, aber Wesley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er hat Recht, Gunn. Das ist nicht mehr unser Kampf. Wir sollten ins Hotel zurück.“ Sprachlos starrten Spike und Charles den Briten an.

„Gehen wir“, meinte Illyria endlich. „Wir alle brauchen Erholung.“

„Hey, und was ist, wenn der Knabe sich übernimmt? Was, wenn sie gar nicht allein ist und er in eine Falle läuft?“, ereiferte sich Spike sofort. „Wir können doch nicht einfach tatenlos abwarten, ob er je zurückkommt!“

„Genau das. Er will uns nicht dabei haben und seinem Blick nach zu urteilen, wird er uns aufhalten, wenn wir versuchen, ihm zu folgen.“ Stille legte sich über die kleine Gruppe, dauerte an, wurde unerträglich.

„Mir ist nicht wohl dabei“, maulte Spike.

„Mir auch nicht“, gab Wesley zurück.

„Das war’s wohl, huh? Ende.“ Charles starrte noch immer durch die Tür nach draußen, wo Lindsey verschwunden war.

„Ja.“

~*~

Lindsey war erschreckend ruhig, während er das Auto zielstrebig durch die Stadt lenkte. Noch immer brannten sich die Bilder in seine Seele, in denen Eve seinen Angel buchstäblich in seine Einzelteile zerlegt hatte. Doch sie ängstigten ihn nicht länger. Er wusste genau, wenn er zu spät kam, und das würde er sicherlich nicht, würde sie es bitter bereuen, dass sie Angel etwas angetan hatte.

Nein, eigentlich würde sie es ohnehin bereuen.


	46. In den Fängen der Bestie

Kaum hatte er die Stadt verlassen, drückte Lindsey das Gas durch. Die Sonne würde bald aufgehen und wenn er nicht schnell dort war, würde es zu spät sein, um Angel noch zu helfen. Er sandte Stoßgebete zum Himmel und hoffte inständig, dass er rechtzeitig dort sein würde. „Halt durch, Angel. Nur ein bisschen länger noch“, murmelte er angespannt.

~*~

Für Angel jedoch gab es kein Durchhalten mehr. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, sogar schon darüber hinaus. Er verfluchte die Tatsache, dass er ein Vampir war. Selbst die vielen Schnittwunden und schweren Verletzungen konnten ihn nicht töten. Und Eve wusste das nur zu genau. Es sollte nur noch aufhören, enden. Egal wie.

„Weißt du, ich bin eigentlich überrascht“, meinte Eve plötzlich in Plaudertonfall. „Ich hätte ja schwören können, wenn du nur lange genug leidest, dass du mir freiwillig erzählst, dass Lindsey am Leben und Wohlauf ist. Und dass er in deinem Hotel hockt.“

Angels Kopf ruckte nach oben und entsetzen stahl sich in seinen Blick.

„Tu nicht so überrascht.“ Sie lachte. „Meinst du wirklich, du bist mir rein zufällig in die Arme gefallen? Ich hatte dich schon lange im Visier, Angel. Ich habe nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet, um dich allein zu erwischen. Oh, und du hast es mir so leicht gemacht.“

„Du ...“ Nicht mehr als ein Krächzen. Angel keuchte, hustete. Sie lachte erneut.

„Ich wusste, dass Lindsey lebt? Ja. Aber ich weiß auch, dass es nicht dein Verdienst ist. Ich kenne dich, Angel. Du hattest vor, ihn zu töten. Du wolltest ihn mir wegnehmen ... und du hast es am Ende auch getan. Auf eine etwas andere Art und Weise vielleicht, aber du hast ihn mir genommen.“

„Warst ihm nicht genug“, brachte Angel mühsam hervor und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, wobei seine verkrusteten Lippen erneut aufsprangen. Ein glühender Eisenstab rammte sich in seinen Unterleib und Angel schrie erneut auf, ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor. Seine Schultern knackten protestierend, als seine Beine einknickten und sie abermals sein volles Gewicht halten mussten. Doch Angel merkte das nicht mehr.

~*~

„Er hat mich dir nicht weggenommen“, knurrte Lindsey finster, als er durch die hintere Türe trat. Er hatte Teile der Unterhaltung mitbekommen. „Du hast mich nie besessen.“

„Lindsey“, sie lächelte trocken. „Du kommst grade noch rechtzeitig um dich zu verabschieden.“

„Warum tust du das?“ Lindsey sah Angel nicht an. Er wusste genau, dass er den Anblick nicht ertragen würde, dass er die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Und diese brauchte er im Moment äußerst dringend.

„Das fragst du noch?“, erboste sie sich. „Ihr habt mein Leben zerstört. Ihr beide. Ich habe meinen Job und meine Unsterblichkeit verloren, wegen euch.“

„Ich hatte dich nie darum gebeten.“

„Natürlich hast du. Jede Nacht, in der du in meinem Bett lagst.“

„Das bildest du dir nur ein.“

„Sag nicht, dass du mich nicht geliebt hättest, Lindsey. Ich weiß es besser.“ Während ihres Gesprächs trat Lindsey langsam näher. Er ließ Eve nicht aus den Augen, erwartete einen Trick ihrerseits. Sie konnte unmöglich denken, dass sie ihm allein gewachsen war.

„Zuneigung vielleicht“, meinte Lindsey kühl. „Du hast ganz gut in meinen Plan gepasst. Deshalb bin ich geblieben.“

„Du lügst!“

„Wie du meinst. Du hast dich verrannt, Eve. Noch während wir zusammen waren. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich dich lieben würde. Das hast du dir nur eingeredet, weil du es wolltest.“

„Ach, tu doch nicht so. Du bist nicht gut darin, deine Gefühle zuzugeben.“ Sie grinste breit. „Hast du es ihm je gesagt?“ Sie deutete auf Angel, doch Lindsey folgte ihrem Fingerzeig nicht.

„Lass ihn gehen.“

„Nein. Du sollst leiden, so wie ich gelitten habe. Du wirst dein Leben ohne ihn weiterführen und dabei immer wissen, dass es deine Schuld war, dass er gestorben ist.“

„Du willst ihn tot sehen. Was hätte ich damit zu tun?“

„Ich tu es für dich, Lindsey.“ Sie lächelte ihn versonnen an.

~*~

Der seltsam ruhige und friedliche Moment wurde durch das Rascheln von Ketten und Angels Stöhnen gestört. Ganz offensichtlich war er wieder aufgewacht. Lindsey hielt den Blick noch immer auf Eve geheftet, mied den Anblick des gefolterten Vampirs. Doch als Angel geradezu bettelnd seinen Namen rief, wandte Lindsey tatsächlich den Blick in seine Richtung. Ihm wurde schlecht.

Er hatte in den Visionen bereits gesehen, wie übel zugerichtet der Vampir war. Doch ihn jetzt wirklich so vor sich zu sehen, war noch um ein Vielfaches schlimmer. Lindsey schluckte schwer. Als er den Blick wieder zu Eve wandte, war sie verschwunden. Der junge Mann fluchte innerlich und schalt sich für seine Unachtsamkeit. Vorsichtig nach allen Seiten blickend, bewegte er sich auf Angel zu.

„Hey, Ange“, meinte er leise. „Ich hol dich hier raus.“

„Linsy.“ Angel hob mühsam den Kopf, ließ ihn jedoch gleich wieder sinken. „Zu spät“, murmelte er matt.

„Was redest du da? Du bist ein Vampir, verdammt. Du stirbst nicht an den Folgen von Folter.“ Lindsey redete eindringlich und liebevoll zu dem Vampir, doch seine Sinne waren geschärft und sein Körper angespannt. Die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen beeinträchtigten ihn ein wenig, aber er würde sich nicht von Eve hinterrücks erstechen lassen.

Dennoch sah er den Schlag nicht kommen. Und sackte in die Knie, als ihn eine Eisenstange mit voller Wucht an der Schulter traf. Rasch wandte er sich um und suchte seine nähere Umgebung ab.

„Dachtest du wirklich, ich würde es dir so leicht machen?“, meinte Eves Stimme hinter ihm und Lindsey wirbelte erneut herum. Ihre Augen leuchteten seltsam und Lindsey stutzte. „Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass du hier auftauchst. Es war meine Absicht, ihn so lange zucken zu lassen, bis du für das große Finale erscheinst.“

Erneut traf ihn irgendetwas am Rücken. Lindsey wirbelte wieder herum, sah jedoch keinen Gegner, gegen den er kämpfen konnte. Da war nichts. Nur eine Eisenstange, die vor ihm schwebte.

„Netter Trick, Eve. Aber nicht genug, um mich aufzuhalten“, knurrte er und ließ die Stange nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich laufe ja auch erst warm. Ich habe ein wenig dazu gelernt, musst du wissen.“ Ein glühender Eisenstab tauchte zu Lindseys Linken auf und er konnte sich gerade noch unter dem Schlag wegducken, jedoch nicht die andere Eisenstange abwehren, die daraufhin auf ihn herunter sauste. Kurzzeitig wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, doch er war geistesgegenwärtig genug, sich zur Seite zu rollen. Funken stieben davon, als das glühende Eisen den Boden traf, sprangen in seine Richtung und einige trafen ihn an der Hand.

Zischend rappelte sich Lindsey hoch, wurde erneut von nichts als der Eisenstange zu Boden gestreckt, die diesmal mehrmals auf seinen Rücken einprügelte und ihn damit tatsächlich am Boden hielt.

„Wie dramatisch. Nicht ganz das Ende, das ich mir ausgedacht habe, aber es wird genügen müssen. Kannst zusehen, wie dein Schatz zu Staub zerfällt. Das spart mir auch die Sauerei, die es angerichtet hätte, ihn in Stücke zu hacken.“ Sie lachte, als sie mit einem Holzpflock in der Hand auf Angel zu trat und ausholte. Lindsey wusste, dass er zu weit entfernt war, um sie rechtzeitig zu erreichen, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig.

Mit einem durchdringenden Knurren streckte er die Hand in ihre Richtung und entriss ihr Kraft seiner Gedanken den Pflock. Sie wirbelte herum und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Hatte ich ja ganz vergessen. Lass mich meinen Fehler wieder gut machen“, lächelte sie. Lindsey war gerade wieder im Begriff, aufzustehen, da sauste ein schwerer Hammer voller Wucht auf seinen rechten Arm hinunter. Er brüllte gepresst auf, als die Knochen in seinem Unterarm brachen. Doch auch das war noch nicht genug, um ihn auf dem Boden zu halten. Schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen und während er noch auf Eve zustürmte, streckte er die Linke nach dem Schwert aus, welches in ihrer Nähe stand.

Lindsey war wirklich von Sinnen. Den Schmerz in seinem Arm nahm er nicht wahr, das Pochen in seinem Kopf und die Blutergüsse, die die Eisenstange auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte, ignorierte er vollkommen.

Beide Eisenstangen tauchten in seinem Blickfeld auf, doch Lindsey wehrte sie mit dem Schwert ab. Eves Blick drückte leichte Panik aus, als sie vor ihm zurückwich. „Hab dich wohl unterschätzt“, meinte sie knapp, als sie fluchtartig in Richtung Ausgang stürmte. Lindsey schaffte es dennoch, sie einzuholen und mit einem zornigen Brüllen hieb er ihr den Griff des Schwerts zwischen die Schulterblätter. Eve ging zu Boden, beide Eisenstangen mit ihr. Lindsey lächelte zynisch, als er über ihr stand. Sie hustete und drehte sich auf den Rücken, starrte mit erschrockenem Blick zu ihm hoch. Der junge Mann setzte ihr das Schwert an die Kehle.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du allein hier bist. Netter Trick, aber nicht genug.“ Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und starrte ihn wütend an. „Na? Ich würde das nicht tun, wenn ich du wäre“, meinte Lindsey böse lächelnd. „Wenn du versuchst, mich jetzt mit deinen kleinen Tricks auszuschalten, könnte das ganz böse in die Hose gehen und ich würde dir womöglich beim Umkippen die Kehle durchschneiden. Willst du das, Eve?“ Die Eisenstange fiel hinter Lindsey erneut zu Boden.

„Was willst du?“, knurrte sie.

„Deinen Tod“, schlug er kühl vor.

„Das würdest du nicht tun.“

„Ach wirklich?“ Lindsey hob das Schwert und starrte sie finster an. Seine Linke war nicht so stark wie die Rechte, aber sicherlich würde es reichen. Es stach ohne nachzudenken zu. Eve bäumte sich auf, als die Waffe ihre Brust durchdrang. Ungläubig starrte sie zu ihm hoch. Lindsey zog das Schwert wieder heraus und warf es achtlos beiseite, wandte sich dann endlich Angel zu.

Besorgt betrachtete er den Vampir beim Nähertreten. Angel war immer schon blass gewesen. Kaum verwunderlich, für ein Geschöpf, welches nur die Nacht kannte. Doch jetzt war er wirklich weiß. Lindsey senkte den Blick und sah eine Lache aus Blut, die sich auf dem Boden gesammelt hatte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Eve ausprobiert, ob man einen Vampir auch ausbluten lassen konnte.

„Angel?“, sprach er ihn vorsichtig an, versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen auf sich zu ziehen. Ohne Erfolg. „Lass uns verschwinden“, meinte er leise. „Das wird schon wieder. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern ...“

„Linsy“, murmelte der Vampir, gefolgt von einer Reihe von Worten, die Lindsey nicht verstand. Er trat ganz nah an ihn heran.

„Was sagst du?“

„Sterben“, flüsterte Angel. Lindsey schüttelte panisch den Kopf.

„Nein, Angel. Du wirst nicht sterben und du wirst jetzt nicht aufgeben, hörst du? Ich bin doch nicht gekommen, um dir am Ende einen Pflock ins Herz zu rammen!“

„Bitte.“

„Ich kann nicht. Bitte, Angel. Ich brauche dich doch.“ Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln streichelte er über Angels geschundenes Gesicht. „Es tut mir so leid, Angel. Bitte glaub mir. Es tut mir leid.“ Tränen rannen ungehindert über seine Wangen hinab. „Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er unsicher. „Ich liebe dich, hörst du?“

Ohne länger zu zögern oder auf eine Reaktion von dem Vampir zu warten, machte er sich an den Ketten zu schaffen, die Angel noch immer mehr oder weniger aufrecht hielten. Angel keuchte und versuchte ihn wegzustoßen.

„Nicht“, bat, bettelte er flehend. Lindsey presste die Zähne aufeinander und machte weiter. Er musste Angel befreien. Den Anblick des geschundenen Körpers in einer künstlich erhaltenen, aufrechten Haltung ertrug er keinen Moment länger. Als er den Vampir von der ersten Fessel befreit hatte, sank er nur noch weiter in sich zusammen und machte es Lindsey unmöglich, die Ketten an seinem linken Arm zu lösen, zumal er nur mit der Linken arbeiten konnte. Seine Rechte verweigerte nun wirklich jegliche Dienste.

„Verdammt, Angel. Du musst mir hier ein bisschen helfen, hörst du? Ich kann dich nicht losmachen, wenn du mit deinem vollen Gewicht dran hängst. Angel!“ Der Vampir hob mühsam den Kopf.

„Kann nicht“, murmelte er. „Zu schwach ...“ Lindsey schluchzte leise.

„Komm schon, Angel“, murmelte er verzweifelt und trat noch etwas näher an den Vampir. Mit einiger Anstrengung schaffte er es, den schweren Körper etwas hoch zu zerren und stützte ihn dann mit seinem eigenen Körper ab. Angel schwankte und packte ihn Halt suchen. Unglücklicherweise erwischte er Lindseys gebrochenen Arm und dieser hatte nun selbst alle Mühe, stehen zu bleiben, als der Schmerz durch seinen Körper fegte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und streckte sich. Es schien endlos lang zu dauern, bis es ihm tatsächlich gelang, die Kette soweit zu lösen, dass Angel seinen Arm unter großer Anstrengung herauswinden konnte.

Des stützenden Halts der Ketten beraubt, lastete sein ganzes Gewicht auf Lindsey, der unter der Anstrengung aufstöhnend zu Boden sackte. Irgendwie gelang es ihm aber, dass sie nicht wirklich aufschlugen und er schaffte es sogar, Angel einigermaßen abzufangen. Halb unter dem Vampir begraben, lachte er gezwungen.

„Zu schade, dass wir beide grad nicht in der Lage für ein ausgelassenes Spielchen sind. Wäre ja geradezu perfekt.“ Doch Angel reagierte nicht. Lindsey rappelte sich hoch und unter dem Vampir hervor, legte ihn behutsam auf die Seite und hockte sich dann auf. Er schluckte und griff dann nach einem der Eisenstäbe, die in Angels Körper steckten. Er berührte den Gegenstand kaum, da bäumte sich Angel bereits unter Schmerzen auf.

„Es tut mir leid, Angel. Wirklich. Aber die Dinger müssen raus“, flüsterte er beruhigend auf den Vampir ein, streichelte sanft seine Wange. Er schloss die Augen, als er endlich das Eisen ergriff und mit einem Ruck aus Angels Körper zog. Der Aufschrei seines Gefährten ging ihm durch Mark und Bein, dennoch wiederholte er die Prozedur, bis er Angel von sämtlichen Folterwerkzeugen befreit hatte. Dann sank er neben ihm auf den Boden und zog den Vampir vorsichtig in seine Arme.

Angel war mittlerweile wirklich nicht mehr ansprechbar und Lindsey fing an, sich zu wundern, ob der Vampir nicht doch anhand der Folter sterben konnte. Gedankenverloren streichelte er durch Angels Haare. Sie hockten inmitten der Blutlache auf dem Boden und Kälte kroch langsam in seinen Körper. Nicht nur die Kälte vom Boden, sondern innere Kälte. Nackte Angst um den Vampir.

„Du brauchst Blut“, meinte Lindsey schließlich. „Hier.“ Er zerrte mit den Zähnen den linken Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch und hielt Angel den Arm hin. Doch der Vampir machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich zu nehmen, was er so dringend brauchte. „Komm schon Angel. Trink.“

„Nein“, nuschelte Angel überraschend energisch.

„Sturkopf“, meinte Lindsey liebevoll, obwohl er eigentlich wütend war, dass der Vampir seine Hilfe, sein Angebot nicht annehmen wollte. Er sah sich suchend um und erblickte das Messer, mit welchem Eve zuvor noch munter Schnitte in Angels Haut geritzt hatte. Erneut streckte er die Hand aus und konzentrierte sich. Lindsey war ebenfalls geschwächt, durch seine Verletzungen, den Kampf und die Anstrengung, Angel aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Das Messer wackelte, wollte sich jedoch nicht in Bewegung setzten. Lindsey fluchte und sammelte sich erneut. Diesmal gelang ihm der kleine Zaubertrick und das Messer flog in seine Hand.

Er klemmte es zwischen die Zähne, unfähig, mit der rechten Hand auszuführen, was von Nöten war und fügte sich einen tiefen Schnitt im Unterarm zu, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken, als die Klinge durch seine Haut schnitt. Dann ließ er den verletzten Arm über Angels Mund schweben. Blut rann daraus hervor, sammelte sich und tropfte hinunter, auf Angels wunde Lippen.

„Na komm schon“, meinte Lindsey angespannt. „Wo sind deine Instinkte. Das ist frisches Blut. Erinnere dich endlich daran, dass du ein Vampir bist.“ Er senkte den Arm etwas ab, dicht über Angels mittlerweile leicht geöffneten Mund. Der Vampir knurrte gefährlich, doch Lindsey zuckte keinen Millimeter zurück. Endlich erschien Angels Game Face und er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, doch Lindsey merkte, dass er dazu nicht die Kraft hatte und drückte ihm seinen Arm einfach entgegen. Die Zähne des Vampirs gruben sich in sein Fleisch und er saugte begierig das Blut, welches aus den Wunden trat.

Lindsey ließ ihn gewähren, wartete. Erst als er merkte, dass er schwächer wurde, riss er sich von Angel los und presste seinen Arm gegen seine Brust, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Angel knurrte, wollte sich losreißen, mehr trinken. Doch glücklicherweise war er zu schwach, um Lindsey wirklich gefährlich werden zu können. Endlich schien er sich wieder zu beruhigen und sein menschliches Antlitz kam wieder zum Vorschein.

~*~

Die Sonne war längst aufgegangen, doch die Temperatur im Lagerhaus blieb unangenehm kühl. Lindsey wusste, dass sie gefangen waren. Angel konnte es nie bis zum Auto schaffen. Außerdem hatte er nicht die Kraft, um den viel größeren und schwereren Mann herumzuschleppen. Selbst wenn er das Auto in die Lagerhalle fuhr, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er Angel hineinzerren konnte.

Abgesehen davon konnten sie dennoch nicht wegfahren. Die Scheiben des Autos waren aus normalem Glas und boten für den Vampir keinen Schutz vor dem tödlichen Licht der Sonne. Also hockten sie am Boden, Lindsey hatte Angel beschützend in die Arme genommen und die Zeit schleppte sich dahin.

~*~

Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung vernahm er das Aufheulen eines Motors und ein Wagen brach durch die Wand des Lagerhauses. Lindsey schreckte zusammen, sah sich in Panik nach einer Waffe um. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand Angel Schmerzen zufügte. Er war kampfbereit.


	47. Der lange Weg nach Hause

Charles sprang aus dem Wagen und grinste. „Wir dachten, du könntest trotz allem ein bisschen Rückendeckung gebrauchen“, meinte er salopp. Lindsey lächelte. Er war noch nie so froh gewesen, den anderen Mann zu sehen. Auf der anderen Seite stieg Wesley aus und trat langsam näher.

„Grundgüter“, flüsterte er geschockt. „Lasst uns hier abhauen. Bringen wir Angel nach Hause.“

„Danke“, murmelte Lindsey matt. „Hätte hier noch den ganzen Tag herumgesessen.“ Er ließ Angel los und rappelte sich hoch. Charles wollte ihm helfen und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihn hochzuziehen. Lindsey schrie gepresst auf und der andere ließ geschockt los. „Nicht!“ Lindsey fluchte und blieb eben doch am Boden hocken, bis der tobende Schmerz wenigstens ein wenig nachließ.

„Was ist los?“ Wesley kniete neben ihm nieder und zwang Lindsey mit sanfter Gewalt, seinen Arm loszulassen, damit er ihn betrachten konnte. Obwohl er das Hemd übervorsichtig beiseite schob, zog Lindsey zischend die Luft ein. „Was ist passiert?“

„Hab mir einen kleinen Kampf mit Eve und ihren Werkzeugen geliefert“, knurrte Lindsey. „Ist wohl gebrochen.“ Erst als Wesley es geschafft hatte, das Hemd soweit nach oben zu raffen, dass er Lindseys Unterarm betrachten konnte, wurde diesem das volle Ausmaß seiner Verletzung bewusst.

Allem Anschein nach waren beide Knochen in seinem Unterarm gebrochen, wenn nicht sogar gesplittert. Sein Arm machte an der Stelle eine ungesunde Biegung. Außerdem spitzte ein Stück Knochen aus seinem Fleisch heraus.

„Diesmal kommst du nicht aus, Lindsey. Du musst unbedingt in ein Krankenhaus.“ Lindsey blickte zu Angel hinüber.

„Nein“, meinte er stur. „Ich bleib bei ihm.“

„Lindsey, sei vernünftig ...“

„Wir sollten wirklich los. Je eher er in ein Bett kommt, desto besser.“ Wesley seufzte. Doch er sah ein, dass mit Lindsey nicht zu reden war, solange Angel noch in diesem Zustand im Dreck und seinem eigenen Blut lag. Er gab Charles ein Zeichen und richtete sich auf, hielt Lindsey eine helfende Hand hin, die dieser jedoch ignorierte.

Sie schafften Angel gemeinsam ins Auto und legten ihn auf die Rücksitzbank. Die beiden Männer hatten die Scheiben des Autos abgedeckt. Lindsey kletterte neben Angel in das Auto und bettete dessen Kopf auf seinen Schoß, dann deckten sie ihn noch sorgfältig mit einer Decke zu, die die beiden vorsorglich mitgebracht hatten. Charles und Wesley stiegen ebenfalls ein. Der Brite wandte sich nach Lindsey um.

„Was ist mit Eve? Hast du ...“

„Ja. Hab ich“, meinte Lindsey fast tonlos. „Sie liegt do...“ Er verstummte, als sein Blick auf die Stelle fiel, an welcher er Eve erstochen hatte. Das Schwert lag noch dort, doch ihr Körper war verschwunden. „Oder auch nicht. Lasst uns abhauen“, murrte er. Die beiden anderen waren mehr als glücklich über diese Aufforderung.

~*~

Die Fahrt war für Lindsey die reinste Qual. Bei jedem Ruckeln des Autos stöhnte Angel unter Schmerzen auf und auch ihm blieb ähnliches nicht erspart, wenngleich seine Verletzungen bei weitem weniger schlimm waren als die des Vampirs. Wesley fuhr deshalb auch etwas langsamer und versuchte, Schlaglöchern und Unebenheiten in der Straße weitgehend auszuweichen.

Das nächste Problem war die Sonne, die noch immer fröhlich vom Himmel brannte, als sie das Hotel endlich erreicht hatten. Wesley parkte so dicht am Hotel, wie es ihm irgend möglich war, dennoch trennte sie eine schier unüberwindbare Entfernung vom Schutz des Hyperion.

Charles und Wesley sahen sich betreten an. Lindsey würde keine Hilfe sein, das wussten sie mit Sicherheit. Auch wenn der junge Mann unter Garantie erklären würde, dass er helfen konnte, Angel in das Hotel zu bringen. Doch Lindsey war klug genug zu erkennen, dass er eher stören als helfen würde, also sagte er nichts in der Richtung.

Für die beiden anderen würde es aber auch nicht leicht werden, den schweren Körper des erneut bewusstlosen Vampirs aus dem Auto zu zerren und ins Hotel zu bringen, ehe der in Flammen aufgehen würde. Einen Moment spielte Wesley mit dem Gedanken, einfach Gas zu geben und mit voller Geschwindigkeit in das Hotel zu fahren, doch die Schmerzen die Angel dabei empfinden würde, wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Abgesehen von einer reichlich holprigen Fahrt durch den Vorgarten des Hotels, erwartete sie hinter der Tür eine unsanfte Landung unterhalb der Treppen. Etwas ratlos blickte er zu Charles hinüber.

Ausgerechnet Illyria war es, die ihnen jetzt zu Hilfe kam. Sie trat aus dem Hotel und kam zum Auto, warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinein. „Er braucht Hilfe“, meinte sie ruhig.

„Ja, wir müssen Angel ...“

„Nicht der Vampir. Der Mann“, erklärte sie ruhig.

„Mir geht es gut“, murrte Lindsey mit schwacher Gegenwehr.

„Der auch“, gab Wesley zurück und schenkte Lindsey einen mehr als tadelnden Blick. „Illyria, kannst du uns bitte Helfen? Die Sonne ...“

„Ich werde ihn auf sein Zimmer bringen“, bestätigte sie. „Besser ihr lasst mich das machen. Ich bin stärker und schneller als ihr.“

Sie öffnete die Tür und hob Angel ohne große Mühe heraus. Vor dem Gröbsten durch die Decke bewahrt, ging Angel nicht sofort in Flammen auf und schon war sie mit raschen Schritten auf dem Weg ins Hotel.

„Gunn, bring Lindsey in ein Krankenhaus. Schlag ihn K.O., wenn es sein muss. Ich gehe hinein und kümmere mich um Angel.“ Damit stieg Wesley aus und Charles tat es ihm gleich, um auf den Fahrersitz zu steigen. Auch Lindsey machte Anstalten, auszusteigen, was ihm sogar gelang, doch als er sich in Richtung Hotel wandte, verstellte ihm Wesley den Weg.

„Lass mich vorbei“, knurrte Lindsey und es klang äußerst drohend. Doch der Brite zeigte sich unbeeindruckt und anstatt zu debattieren, griff er nur leicht nach Lindseys rechtem Arm. Sofort zischte dieser, presste die Zähne hart aufeinander, um den gepeinigten Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

„Du bist keine Hilfe und bringst dich nur selbst unnötig in Gefahr“, meinte Wesley ruhig, ließ Lindsey jedoch noch immer nicht los, der mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht leicht in die Knie ging, was nur bezweckte, dass der Schmerz noch größer wurde. „Lass dich versorgen.“ Mit der freien Hand öffnete er die Beifahrertür und zwang Lindsey hinein, indem er leicht an seinem gebrochenen Arm zog. Knurrend ließ sich dieser in das Auto dirigieren.

Charles setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und sah Lindsey nachdenklich an. „Junge, du hast zu viel Zeit mit dem Vampir verbracht. Hör auf, wie einer zu knurren“, meinte er schließlich und startete den Wagen.

~*~

Den eindringlichen Wunsch des Arztes, dass er stationär aufgenommen werden sollte, ignorierte Lindsey kühl. Er bestand sogar, dass er keine Vollnarkose erhielt als, als man seine gebrochenen Knochen richten wollte, sondern dass der Eingriff unter örtlicher Betäubung vorgenommen werden sollte. Als die Ärzte protestierten, machte Lindsey Anstalten, wieder zu gehen und Charles redete eindringlich auf sie ein, dem jungen Mann um Himmels Willen seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Die Ärzte waren an den Arztkodex gebunden. Sie mussten Lindsey helfen, so gut es ging, auch wenn sie nicht mit der Sache einverstanden waren. Als jedoch dieser während des Eingriffs auch noch zur Eile antrieb, wurde es einem älteren Arzt zu dumm und er drohte Lindsey, ihn doch noch in Narkose zu setzen, wenn er nicht sofort die Klappe hielte und sie ihre Arbeit machen ließe. Also blieb dem jungen Mann nichts weiter übrig, als mit stoischer Ergebenheit darauf zu warten, dass sie fertig wurden. Und es dauerte viel zu lange.

~*~

Früh am Abend kehrten die beiden endlich wieder ins Hyperion zurück. Lindsey sprang beinahe aus dem fahrenden Wagen, eilte in das Hotel und nach einem kurzen Zwischenstopp in der Küche hinauf in Angels Zimmer. Wesley saß am Bett des Vampirs und sah Lindsey reichlich wütend an.

„Als ich sagte, du sollst dich versorgen lassen meinte ich nicht, dass du den Ärzten vom OP-Tisch hüpfen sollst, sobald sie den letzten Knoten in der Naht gemacht haben“, brummte er missmutig. Lindsey grinste und wies auf die Schlinge, in der sein sauber bandagierter Arm lag.

„Hey, ich hab gewartet, bis sie mit dem Verband fertig waren“, witzelte er. Doch dann wurde sein Blick ernst und glitt zu Angel, der ganz offensichtlich von Wesley gesäubert und versorgt worden war und nun zugedeckt in seinem Bett lag. „Wie geht es ihm?“

„Er ist ein Vampir“, meinte Wesley ruhig. „Er wird sicherlich nicht sterben. Aber es wird lange dauern, bis er sich von seinen Verletzungen erholt hat.“ Er warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf Angel. „Zumindest von den körperlichen“, fügte er leiser hinzu. Um zu bestätigen, dass sich die Anderen um mehr als seinen körperlichen Zustand Sorgen machen mussten, wurde Angel in dem Moment unruhig. Er wand sich, die Decke rutschte nach unten und gab den Blick frei auf geschundene und verfärbte Haut. Und auf viel zu viel Verbandszeug. Lindsey wurde wieder schlecht und er kämpfte gegen die Tränen an.

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr Angel hoch, sank sofort mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück und keuchte ungehalten. „Angel?“, sprach ihn Lindsey sanft an, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion. Er trat an das Bett und hob das Messer, welches er mitgebracht hatte. Wesley betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch und beobachtete, wie Lindsey sich neben Angel setzte und das Messer zwischen seine Zähne klemmte.

„Was hast du vor?“ Lindsey nahm das Messer wieder aus dem Mund und sah Wesley an, als hätte dieser soeben die dümmste Frage der Welt gestellt.

„Eve hat ihn fast ausbluten lassen und all die Wunden ... er braucht Blut. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit Schweineblut. Das wird ihm nicht helfen und das weißt du mindestens so gut wie ich“, meinte Lindsey ruhig. Wesley stand auf und ging um das Bett herum. Er hielt Lindseys Linken Arm fest, ehe er sich erneut schneiden konnte und betrachtete den Unterarm des Jüngeren kurz. Dann nahm er ihm das Messer ab. Lindsey fluchte ungehalten und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Du wirst ihm nicht helfen, wenn du dich komplett an ihn verfütterst“, knurrte Wesley missmutig. „Du hast Recht. Er braucht menschliches Blut. Aber nicht deines. Du bist ja kaum noch in der Lage, dich auf den Beinen zu halten.“ Ohne umschweife zog Wesley das Messer über seine Haut und fügte sich seinerseits einen Schnitt zu, den er gegen Angels geschlossene Lippen hielt. Sofort schalteten sich die Urinstinkte des Vampirs ein. Mit schwachem Griff packte er Wesleys Unterarm und begann begierig zu saugen. Lindsey beobachtete das Schauspiel mit offenem Mund.

„Meinst du, du bist der einzige, der sich anknabbern lässt, um ihm zu helfen?“, meinte Wesley mit einem leicht verletzten Unterton. „Hab das schon mal für ihn getan und ich kann es auch jetzt tun. Angel ist nach wie vor ein Freund, auch wenn ich nicht mit allem was er macht einverstanden bin.“ Etwas beschämt blickte Lindsey zu Boden.

Nach einer Weile riss sich Wesley gewaltsam von Angel los und versorgte seine Wunde ebenfalls mit einer Bandage. Angel driftete wieder davon, in erholsamen Schlaf oder eine weitere Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Gut. Dann kümmern wir uns mal noch um deine Verletzungen“, meinte Wesley seufzend. „Ich wette, im Krankenhaus haben sie nichts als deinen Arm zu Gesicht bekommen.“

Nur widerwillig ließ Lindsey es zu, dass Wesley ihm das Hemd auszog und seine Prellungen und sonstigen Verletzungen ebenfalls behandelte. Lindsey legte sogar in Anwesenheit des Briten seine Jeans ab. Immerhin war er ihm schon einmal in Boxershorts ausgeliefert gewesen und er war klug genug, seine eigenen Verletzungen nicht völlig zu ignorieren, zumal er jetzt wusste, dass Angel in Sicherheit und versorgt war.

Wesley versorgte ihn nach bestem Wissen und drückte Lindsey dann noch ein kleines Fläschchen mit Tabletten in die Hand. „Die wirst du brauchen. Spätestens, wenn das Adrenalin im Blut und die Betäubung in deinem Arm nachlassen“, meinte er knapp. „Ich vermute, ich kann dich nicht dazu bewegen, ins Bett zu gehen?“

„Danke. Und: Nein.“

„Okay. Ich fahre zurück ins Hotel. Werde morgen wieder nach ihm sehen.“ Damit ging Wesley zur Tür, drehte sich jedoch noch mal um. „Und Lindsey?“ Fragend blickte der Angesprochene auf. „Sorg dafür, dass genug Blut in deinem Körper bleibt, dass dein Kreislauf nicht völlig kollabiert.“ Ertappt senkte Lindsey den Blick und nickte schwach. Er hätte liebend gern sein Leben gegeben, damit es Angel schnell wieder besser ging. Das Klappen der Tür sagte ihm, dass Wesley gegangen war.

Lindsey schnappte sich die leichte Wolldecke, die am Fußende des Bettes am Boden lag und machte es sich damit im Sessel so bequem, wie es der gebrochene Arm, die vielen Prellungen und seine geschundenen Muskeln eben zuließen. Er wollte über Angel wachen und für ihn da sein, wenn dieser etwas brauchen sollte.

Natürlich schlief er vor Erschöpfung ein.

~*~

Er wachte jedoch sofort auf, als die Tür später aufging. Es war Spike, der einen beinahe mitleidigen Blick auf sie beide warf und dann leise die Tür schloss und näher trat.

„Du solltest in ein Bett gehen, Cowboy. Da schläft es sich besser als in dem Sessel.“ Lindsey seufzte und veränderte seine Haltung. Jetzt hatte er auch noch Rückenschmerzen, weil er reichlich verdreht in dem Sessel eingeschlafen war. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich will hier bleiben“, meinte er schließlich.

„Ich bleib hier und pass auf ihn auf. Leg dich etwas hin“, schlug Spike also vor. Lindsey schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Komm schon, du br...“

„Ich hätte ihn beinahe verloren, Spike.“ Mit feucht glänzenden Augen blickte Lindsey zu dem Blonden hoch. „Es war verdammt knapp. Ich kann jetzt nicht in mein Zimmer gehen und ruhig schlafen. Verstehst du das denn nicht?“

„Hey.“ Spike kam noch etwas näher, hockte sich auf die Lehne und blickte einfühlsam zu Lindsey hinunter. „Der ist zäh. Du hast ihn nicht verloren. Aber wenn du nicht ein bisschen auf dich selbst achtest, tauscht ihr beiden in Kürze die Rollen. Du hast seit Tagen nichts gegessen, du hast nicht einmal viel getrunken und auch kaum geschlafen. Dein Körper wird das nicht ewig mitmachen.“ Er nickte leicht in Richtung Angel. „Und dann wird unser Poof aufwachen und mich zur Schnecke machen, weil ich nicht besser auf dich aufgepasst habe. Du kennst ihn doch mittlerweile. Er ist ständig so besorgt um dich ...“

„Ich werde mich ausruhen, wenn es ihm besser geht. Okay?“, schlug Lindsey vor. Spike seufzte schwer.

„Ich werde sterben, wenn er aufwacht. Danke auch.“

„Ach was.“ Lindsey lächelte leicht. „Er weiß, dass ich stur und aufmüpfig bin.“

Spike murmelte daraufhin etwas, was Lindsey nicht verstand und erhob sich wieder. „Schön. Unterschreib mein Todesurteil. Aber stur kann ich auch sein und du wirst zumindest etwas essen und trinken. Und darüber debattiere ich jetzt garantiert nicht mit dir.“ Damit wandte er sich der Tür zu, drehte sich jedoch erneut um. „Besser du sagst mir, wonach dir der Sinn steht, Junior. Sonst wirst du essen müssen, was ich dir vorsetze.“

„Kein’ Hunger“, maulte Lindsey und wandte sich wieder Angel zu, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte.

„Dein Pech.“ Und schon war Spike verschwunden.

~*~

Nur wenig später kam der Vampir zurück und er war schwer beladen. Zuerst schleppte er die Decke aus Lindseys Zimmer herein und befahl ihm, sich wenigstens ordentlich anzuziehen, da er gesundheitlich angegriffen und geschwächt war und das Letzte, was sie jetzt noch brauchen konnten, war wohl, dass er krank wurde. Murrend ergab sich Lindsey in sein Schicksal. Eigentlich war er dankbar für die Decke, denn ihm war noch immer erbärmlich kalt.

Dann schleppte er einen Beistelltisch neben den Sessel und stellte zwei Teller darauf. Der eine war mit Obst und Gemüse gefüllt, ordentlich in mundgerechte Stücke geschnitten, der andere war voller belegter Brote. Daneben platzierte er eine Tasse dampfenden Tee, eine Flasche Wasser und ein Glas.

Danach machte er es sich am Boden bequem, lehnte sich am Bett an und starrte Lindsey in die blauen Augen. „Und jetzt iss. Ich gehe nicht eher, als dass du etwas in den Magen bekommen hast“, maulte er. „Im Kühlschrank unten steht übrigens eine Konserve 0-negativ. Spenderblut. Für Angel.“

„Danke“, murmelte Lindsey endlich und nahm tatsächlich ein Brot und etwas Gemüse zu sich. Als auch der Tee leer war, stand Spike endlich auf.

„Ich lass die Sachen stehen und bring dir noch einen Tee. Dann werde zumindest ich mal vernünftig sein und ins Bett gehen.“

Als Spike mit der zweiten Tasse Tee zurückkehrte, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass Lindsey wohl doch eingeschlafen war und zwar fest genug, dass er nicht sofort wieder aufwachte. Leise stellte er den Tee ab und verließ den Raum.

Eigentlich war es ja so gar nicht seine Art, sich einzumischen. Doch er konnte Lindsey gut leiden und erkannte, dass dieser wirklich völlig am Ende war. Ob er so viel besser dran war als Angel, wollte Spike gar nicht behaupten. Immerhin heilte der Körper eines Vampirs um ein Vielfaches schneller als der eines Menschen. Außerdem hatte er wirklich etwas Angst vor Angels Reaktion, wenn der seinen Geliebten in solch schlechter Verfassung vorfinden würde.


	48. Zeit heilt alle Wunden

Wie versprochen kam Wesley am nächsten Tag vorbei und sah nach Angel. Zu seinem Missfallen erkannte er sofort, dass Lindsey die Nacht wohl an Angels Bett in dem reichlich unbequemen Sessel verbracht hatte, war jedoch erleichtert, als er sah, dass der junge Mann zumindest etwas gegessen und getrunken hatte. Obwohl auf den Tellern nicht viel zu fehlen schien.

Als er das Zimmer betrat, saß Lindsey an Angels Bett und streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange. Als er das Klappen der Tür vernahm, blickte er etwas ertappt drein und zog die Hand rasch zurück. Wesley hielt inne. An den Gedanken, dass Angel und Lindsey ein Paar waren, hatte er sich noch immer nicht gewöhnt. Schließlich nahm er sich zusammen und trat an das Bett.

„Nicht, dass ich es verstehen oder gutheißen könnte, aber vermutlich ist es gar nicht so schlecht für Angel, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist ...“, meinte er fachmännisch. Lindsey musste innerlich schmunzeln. Vermutlich war das Wesleys Art, ihm mitzuteilen, dass er ihn deswegen nicht verachtete. „War er nachts wach?“

„Nein. Unruhig zwar, aber er ist nicht aufgewacht. Und ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihn zu wecken“, meinte Lindsey leise.

„Vielleicht auch besser. Zumindest spürt er die Schmerzen dann nicht ganz so stark.“ Wesley schlug behutsam die Decke zurück und betrachtete die zahlreichen Prellungen. Dann hob er den ein oder anderen Verband etwas an und warf einen kundigen Blick auf die Wunden. Lindsey beobachtete ihn, bereit, sofort dazwischen zu gehen, sollte Wesley dem Vampir auch nur den geringsten Schmerz mit seiner Untersuchung zufügen.

„Sieht noch aus wie gestern“, meinte er nachdenklich. „Wird wohl länger dauern, als ich angenommen hatte. Aber zumindest hat sich keine Wunde entzündet ... wenn das überhaupt möglich ist, bei Vampiren“, sprach er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Lindsey. Dann stand er wieder auf. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Blendend“, meinte Lindsey sarkastisch.

„Na gut. Ich werde erst in zwei oder drei Tagen wieder nach euch sehen. Sollte irgendetwas sein, melde dich einfach. Die Nummer liegt unten beim Telefon. Wann musst du wieder ins Krankenhaus?“

„In einer Woche erst“, gab Lindsey knapp zur Antwort.

Der Brite nickte kurz. „Gunn oder ich werden dich fahren. Pass auf euch auf.“ Damit war Wesley verschwunden.

Lindsey blickte auf die geschlossene Tür und runzelte die Stirn. „Seltsame Freunde hast du da“, meinte er liebevoll an Angel gewandt.

~*~

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Lindsey an Angels Bett und bewachte ihn wie einen sehr wertvollen Schatz. Für ihn war er genau das. Ein Schatz, wertvoll. Doch wie viel Angel ihm bedeutete, war ihm erst bewusst geworden, als er Angst haben musste, ihn zu verlieren. Irgendwie machte ihn das traurig und sorgte wieder einmal für ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Irgendwann wurde Angel unruhig und beruhigte sich auch nicht wieder. Also weckte ihn Lindsey behutsam auf.

Der Vampir riss die Augen auf und starrte in Panik um sich. Wieder liebkoste Lindseys Hand die Wange des Verwundeten und er redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Es dauerte dennoch ein paar Minuten, bis Angels Blick sich klärte und er den Anderen tatsächlich ansah. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine wunden Lippen. „Linsy“, nuschelte er glücklich.

„Sch, Angel. Nicht reden. Ruh dich aus.“ Der Vampir nickte leicht und verzog das Gesicht. „Ist es schlimm? Willst du ein Schmerzmittel?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey sofort besorgt. Angel schüttelte den Kopf. „Blut? Spike hat dir extra welches besorgt“, meinte der Jüngere daraufhin liebevoll. Angel nickte kaum merklich. „Gut. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“ Lindsey stand auf, doch Angels Hand schoss hoch und packte ihn. Ausgerechnet am rechten Arm. Lindsey fuhr mit einem leichten Schmerzlaut zusammen und widerstand nur mühsam dem Impuls, Angel wütend anzubrüllen. Stattdessen setzte er sich wieder zu ihm und löste übervorsichtig die Hand des Vampirs von seinem Arm und nahm sie in seine Linke. Sein Gesicht jedoch, zeigte deutlich seinen Schmerz.

Irritiert sah ihn Angel an, starrte dann mit finsterem Ausdruck den Verband an. „Ist nicht so tragisch“, meinte Lindsey sofort. „Nur ein paar gebrochene Knochen. Das verheilt wieder. Aber pack mich nicht noch mal an dem Arm, ja?“

„Tut mir leid ... ich wusste nicht ...“

„Ich weiß.“ Lindsey lächelte ihn liebevoll an und beugte sich hinunter, um Angel einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen. „Aber wenn du etwas zu trinken willst, musst du mich jetzt gehen lassen. Ich beeile mich auch“, meinte er schließlich. Angel schüttelte schwach den Kopf und sah ihn flehend an.

„Lass mich nicht allein!“, bat er.

„Niemals.“ Lindseys Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Eigentlich war Angel doch immer der Stärkere, hatte immer alles und jeden unter Kontrolle. Ihn jetzt so hilflos und verzweifelt zu sehen, brach Lindsey beinahe das Herz. „Vorschlag: Ich geh nur bis zur Tür und bitte Spike um eine Tasse Blut für dich. Okay? Dann bin ich auch gleich wieder hier bei dir. Nur zur Türe. Ich geh nicht aus dem Zimmer. Versprochen.“

Nur widerwillig und zögernd ließ Angel seine Hand los und beobachtete ihn dann aufmerksam. Lindsey eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie. Er musste ein paar Mal nach Spike rufen, ehe dieser endlich eine Reaktion verlauten ließ. Der junge Mann bat den anderen Vampir, ihm etwas warmes Blut zu bringen, woraufhin Spike zu maulen anfing, dass er ja wohl kein Bediensteter sei. Also fügte Lindsey noch das ein oder andere, äußerst eindringliche „Bitte“ hinzu und endlich zeigte sich der Blonde in seiner Tür und stapfte wüst fluchend den Gang entlang.

Rasch eilte Lindsey wieder zu Angel zurück, der ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Spike half ihm auch noch, den Verletzten etwas aufzurichten und ihm das Blut einzuflößen, ehe er den Raum wieder murrend verließ. Angel sank sofort wieder in einen erholsamen Schlaf. Doch seine Hand hielt Lindseys Linke so fest, dass er sich nicht befreien konnte. Scheinbar hatte Angel wirklich Angst, er würde ihn einfach alleine lassen. Lindsey musste darüber ein wenig schmunzeln. Nichts lag ihm ferner.

Er ging also neben dem Bett in die Knie und suchte sich eine möglichst bequeme Position, um dort zu verharren, bis Angel tiefer schlief und er sich endlich wieder in den Sessel hocken konnte.

Leider war es recht kühl im Raum und Lindsey nur in eine löchrige Jeans und ein dünnes Hemd gekleidet. Jetzt verfluchte er die Auswahl seiner Kleidung. Ihm wurde langsam kalt. Auch Angels Hand blieb kalt. Seine Haut passte sich nicht wie gewohnt an Lindseys Körpertemperatur an, was diesem einige Sorgen bereitete.

Die Zeit schleppte sich träge dahin und es wurde für Lindsey immer unbequemer. Erst Stunden später ließ Angel etwas locker und er konnte aufstehen. Zurück im Sessel und in die Decke gehüllt, wurde Lindsey nicht wirklich wärmer. Er sank ebenfalls in einen unruhigen Schlummer.

~*~

Als Wesley wie versprochen zwei Tage später wieder vorbei kam, um nach Angel – und Lindsey – zu sehen, war er wenig angetan vom Anblick des jungen Mannes. Lindsey hustete und hatte leichtes Fieber bekommen. Ganz offensichtlich fühlte er sich auch reichlich elend, obwohl er dies nicht in Worte fasste. Doch als Wesley ihm einen übel riechenden Kräutertee vor die Nase hielt, nahm der junge Mann diesen ohne Widerworte entgegen und trank die Tasse rasch leer.

„Ich bin kein Arzt, Lindsey. Du solltest dich wirklich untersuchen lassen“, meinte Wesley eindringlich. „So wie du aussiehst, brütest du gerade eine Grippe aus. Oder noch Schlimmeres.“

„Vielleicht hast du nicht einmal unrecht“, gab Lindsey klein bei. „Aber glaub mir. Angel dreht durch, wenn er aufwacht und ich nicht hier bin.“ Er sah Wesley mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an. „Wirklich. Einmal war ich grad im Bad, als er aufgewacht ist. Ich hatte Mühe, ihn im Bett zu halten.“

Wesley fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und seufzte. „Ich hab von Anfang an gesagt, dass das nicht gut ist“, murmelte er vor sich hin, was Lindsey einen kräftigen Stich versetzte, denn es war ihm durchaus klar, was genau Wesley nicht gut fand.

„Es tut mir leid“, meinte er kleinlaut. „Ich hatte sicherlich nicht die Absicht, so viele Probleme zu machen. Eigentlich hatte ich gar keine Absicht ...“

„Schon gut.“ Wesley räumte Verbandszeug und Tinkturen zusammen und mied Lindseys Blick. „Dann leg dich wenigstens zu Angel ins Bett. Das ist allemal besser als auf dem Sessel zu bleiben.“ Lindsey starrte den Briten mit großen Augen an und konnte seinen Ohren kaum trauen. Diesen Vorschlag ausgerechnet von Wesley zu hören, war einfach zu seltsam.

„Hast du gerade gesagt ...“, fing er vorsichtig an, noch immer in dem Glauben, sich verhört zu haben.

„Ja. Und jetzt mach, was ich gesagt habe, bevor ich den Vorschlag noch bereue.“

Lindsey stand auf und ging zum Bett hinüber, zögerte dann aber erneut. „Ich glaub, ich bleib lieber auf dem Sessel ...“, meinte er plötzlich.

„Warum?“

„Ich will ihm nicht weh tun“, murmelte Lindsey, den Blick auf die vielen Verbände geheftet. Wesley seufzte erneut auf.

„Wenn du mit deinem gebrochenen Arm nicht aufpasst, wird er eher dir weh tun“, meinte er schließlich. „Abgesehen davon ... es geht ihm noch immer nicht besser. Das ist nicht normal. Zumindest die kleineren Schnitte hätten mittlerweile anfangen müssen, sich zu schließen. Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen und ich vermute fast, dass es mit dir zu tun hat.“

Lindsey starrte Wesley geschockt an. Dieser Vorwurf war einfach nicht gerechtfertigt. Wesley schüttelte den Kopf. „So meinte ich das nicht. Es ist nur ... sag mir die Wahrheit ...“ Er verstummte und wandte den Blick ab. „Das läuft schon länger, hab ich Recht? Ich meine ...“

„Ja“, unterbrach ihn der junge Mann und bewahrte Wesley somit vor der Peinlichkeit, irgendetwas in Richtung einer Beziehung zwischen ihnen aussprechen zu müssen. „Und dein Zimmer hast du in der Zeit wohl wenig genutzt?“, erkundigte sich Wesley weiter. Jetzt wurde es wirklich peinlich. Lindsey hielt den Blick auf Angel geheftet, als er leise aber wahrheitsgemäß antwortete.

„Nicht wirklich.“ Wesley nickte schwach.

„Das dachte ich mir. Er hat sich vermutlich so sehr an einen warmen Körper in seinem Bett gewöhnt, dass es ihm deshalb noch immer so schlecht geht. Weil ihm das fehlt.“ Das klang beinahe sinnvoll.

„Mag sein“, meinte Lindsey leise.

„Also tu dir und ihm den Gefallen und leg dich zu ihm“, schloss der Brite seine Überlegungen schließlich. „Ich komme morgen wieder vorbei, um nach euch zu sehen.“

„Danke“, meinte Lindsey leise, als Wesley den Raum verließ. Dann erst wagte er es, wirklich zu Angel unter die Decke zu kriechen. Er musste lange suchen, bis er eine Stellung gefunden hatte, die ihm weniger Schmerzen bereitete. Kaum hielt er still, drehte sich Angel zu ihm und kuschelte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen an seine Brust.

Irgendwann hatte sich der Vampir umgedreht und Lindsey den Rücken zugewandt. Plötzlich fuhr er leicht hoch und sämtliche Muskeln in seinem Körper versteiften sich. „Linsy?“ Seine Stimme zitterte.

„Hier“, flüsterte Lindsey behutsam und legte seine linke Hand auf Angels Schulter. Der Vampir fuhr herum und starrte ihn irritiert an. Dann jedoch schlich sich ein geradezu seliges Lächeln auf seine Lippen und er kuschelte sich wieder in die Kissen und an Lindsey. „Bist nicht gegangen“, murmelte er erleichtert.

„Ich sagte doch, ich würde bleiben“, meinte Lindsey liebevoll.

~*~

Offensichtlich hatte Wesley Spike zur Krankenschwester abkommandiert, denn der Blonde kam mehrfach ins Zimmer und erkundigte, ob er etwas bringen sollte. Etwas Blut und Tee waren die einzigen Wünsche, die Lindsey matt äußerte. Die Nacht verbrachte Spike dann sogar bei ihnen, weil sich der Zustand des jungen Mannes noch etwas verschlechterte und er nicht riskieren wollte, dass irgendetwas passierte.

~*~

Die nächsten Tage blieb Wesley weitgehend im Hyperion und auch Charles steckte ein oder zweimal den Kopf in das Zimmer. Mit Spikes Hilfe bezog Wesley nach ein paar Tagen das Bett neu und sie halfen Lindsey dabei, sich zu waschen, um den Schweiß loszuwerden. Für eine ausgiebige Dusche war er noch zu schwach. Angels Zustand besserte sich tatsächlich, als er und Lindsey das Bett wieder teilten, was Wesley trotz seiner Abneigung gegen den Gedanken und seiner Angst um Angels Seele ein wenig Sicherheit gab, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Für die Nachuntersuchung an Lindseys Arm ließ Wesley einen Arzt ins Hyperion kommen, der sich auch gleich um den sonstigen Gesundheitszustand des jungen Mannes annahm.

Jedoch bestand der Brite darauf, dass Lindsey in seinem eigenen Zimmer vom Arzt untersucht werden sollte. Er wollte den Fragen zu dem anderen Patienten entgehen. Wenigstens hatte sich Angels Zustand soweit gebessert, dass er ebenfalls einsah, dass es nötig war, Lindsey für eine halbe Stunde von seiner Seite weichen zu lassen. Doch kaum war der Arzt weg, lagen sie wieder zusammen in Angels Bett.

Im Laufe der Zeit gewöhnte sich Wesley an den seltsamen Anblick der beiden Männer, die selig aneinandergekuschelt im Bett lagen und schliefen. In den ersten Tagen, als es beiden noch recht schlecht ging, hatte er sogar die ein oder andere Wache übernommen, da weder ihm noch Spike wohl bei dem Gedanken war, die beiden Kranken alleine zu lassen.

Zwar vergrub er sich dabei weitgehend in seinen Büchern, doch hin und wieder wagte er dennoch einen Blick und musste gegen den Gedanken ankämpfen, dass es eigentlich wirklich süß war, die beiden so zu sehen. Außerdem hatte Angel einen seltsam friedlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, welchen er bei dem Vampir noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

~*~

Es dauerte fast zwei Wochen, bis es den beiden wieder besser ging und Wesley es wagte, sie alleine zu lassen, ohne Angst zu haben, dass Lindsey bei einem Hustkrampf ersticken oder Angel sich vor Angst um ihn wieder alle Wunden aufreißen würde.

Die Dauerbewachung wurde abgestellt und auf einen gelegentlichen Kontrollblick ins Zimmer reduziert, bei dem die Wünsche der Patienten erfüllt wurden. Und um sicherzustellen, dass sie nach wie vor im Bett lagen, denn vor allem Lindsey wurde unruhig und gelangweilt, sobald es ihm wieder annähernd besser ging. Und es kostete Wesley, Spike und sogar Angel einige Mühe und Überzeugungskraft, um ihn weiterhin im Bett zu halten.


	49. Abschied

Es verging noch eine weitere Woche, dann war Angel wieder weitgehend genesen und Lindseys Grippe auskuriert. Sie beide waren froh, als Wesley schließlich verkündete, dass sie wohl wieder in Ordnung wären und er sich nicht länger Gedanken machen musste.

„Ich verabschiede mich dann wieder. Denke nicht, dass ihr noch eine Krankenschwester benötigt.“

„Danke, Wesley. Für alles. Ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne dich getan hätten.“

„Schon okay. Leb wohl, Angel.“

„Was?“ Irritiert blickte der Vampir seinen britischen Freund an. „Was meinst du damit?“

„Angel, ich bin raus. Es gibt wichtigere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss.“ Wesleys Blick glitt bei diesen Worten zu Illyria hinüber, die wortlos und nach außen hin emotionslos an der Tür stand und ganz offensichtlich auf Wesley wartete.

„Und Gunn?“

„Auch raus“, gab Wesley knapp zurück. „Tut mir leid, Angel. Aber unser Entschluss steht fest.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum. Lindsey war zu geschockt gewesen, um während der Unterhaltung irgendetwas zu sagen. Als Wesley die Türe geschlossen hatte, wusste er nicht, ob er erleichtert oder betrübt sein sollte, über den Abschied der beiden Männer.

An Zärtlichkeiten war für Angel und Lindsey während all der Zeit natürlich kaum zu denken gewesen. Zwar kuschelten sie gerade in der letzten Woche intensiv und redeten viel, doch die ständige Angst, dass Wesley gleich wieder hereinplatzen könnte, um sich nach ihrem Befinden zu erkundigen, war dann doch zu groß gewesen, als dass sie intensivere Zärtlichkeiten oder Spielereien gewagt hätten. Auch hatte sich noch keine Gelegenheit ergeben, um über die vergangenen Ereignisse zu reden und eigentlich war es beiden ganz Recht, dass das Thema nicht aufkam. Dem einen mehr, dem anderen weniger…

~*~

„Linsy?“ Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich Lindsey, als Angel seinen Namen übervorsichtig aussprach. Er konnte sich bereits ausmalen, was los war und ihm wäre viel lieber gewesen, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. Schließlich raffte er sich dennoch zu einem fragenden Brummen auf. „Wir … wir sollten uns wirklich unterhalten“, sprach Angel schließlich Lindseys Befürchtung laut aus. Er lächelte den Vampir möglichst friedliebend an und fragte unschuldig:

„Sollten wir das?“ Angel nickte ernst und bezweckte damit in erster Linie, dass Lindsey aufhörte zu lächeln und laut seufzte. „Können wir es nicht einfach dabei belassen? War doch bisher nicht nötig, darüber zu reden.“

Beinahe flehend sah er Angel an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dass es ihm leid tat, was zwischen ihm und Spike passiert war, dass er es bereute, so was nie wieder passieren würde … all diese Worte schienen ihm leer und schwach angesichts der Tatsache, dass er um ein Haar nicht mehr die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, sie zu Angel zu sagen.

„Linsy, bitte. Es ist mir wichtig“, bat Angel. Lindsey seufzte erneut schwer und setzte sich auf. Er wich Angels Blick aus.

„Weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll“, murmelte er schließlich.

„Ich doch auch nicht“, gab Angel zu. „Aber ich denke, wenn wir es einfach übergehen und ignorieren, dann wird es irgendwann als unüberwindbare Mauer zwischen uns stehen.“

„Das will ich nicht“, beeilte sich Lindsey sofort zu erklären und schüttelte als Bekräftigung den Kopf. „Wirklich nicht. Keine Mauern.“ Angel sah ihn aufmerksam an und ihm entging nicht, dass die Augen des Jüngeren feucht glänzten.

„Will ich auch nicht.“ Der Vampir lächelte und strich Lindsey sanft über die Wange. „Wird so was noch mal passieren?“, erkundigte er sich beinahe tonlos. Der junge Mann sah ihn nicht an, biss sich statt einer Antwort auf die Unterlippe.

„Dass wir uns streiten?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich. „Ich denke, das lässt sich nicht wirklich vermeiden. Streit und Kabbelei gehören in so ziemlich jede Beziehung.“ Er lächelte scheu und fragte sich, ob er dieses Etwas zwischen ihm und Angel bisher jemals als Beziehung betitelt hatte. Der Vampir hatte soeben die gleichen Gedanken und zog leicht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Haben wir das? Eine richtige Beziehung?“, erkundigte er sich. Lindsey lächelte leicht.

„Was denkst du denn? Gefühlsloser Sex ist es ganz gewiss nicht.“ Er stockte leicht. „Zumindest nicht bei mir.“ Er wirkte verunsichert, ängstlich und Angels Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

„Bei mir auch nicht“, bestätigte er rasch, ehe Lindsey noch auf falsche Gedanken kommen konnte. Dieser wirkte etwas erleichtert.

„Das mit Spike“, meinte er schließlich. „Das war genau das. Gefühlsloser Sex… Gott, es tut mir leid Angel. Ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat…“

„Ich schon. Ich war selbst schuld“, meinte der Vampir schnell. Etwas hilflos blickte er auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. „Ich meine … ich hab dich ja mehr oder weniger zu ihm geschickt …“

„Was nicht zwangsläufig bedeutet, dass ich es auch tun muss“, gab Lindsey leicht lächelnd zurück. „Andererseits muss ich sagen … ich denke, es war in gewisser Weise ganz gut.“ Angel sah ihn geradezu geschockt an und Lindsey kraulte ihm sanft durch die Haare. „Nicht, was du jetzt vielleicht denkst“, meinte er liebevoll. „Aber diese Anspannung zwischen uns ist weg. Ich mach mir keine Gedanken mehr um Spike und was passieren könnte und er scheint auch das Interesse an mir verloren zu haben. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“ Lindsey seufzte und schüttelte wieder einmal den Kopf. „Ist schwer zu erklären. Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen“, meinte er beinahe verzweifelt.

„Kann’s schon verstehen“, murmelte Angel nachdenklich. „Grade bei Spike ist das oft der Reiz des Verbotenen.“ Lindsey lachte daraufhin leise.

„Verboten?“

Angel knurrte und rieb sein Kinn in Lindseys Halsbeuge. „Oh ja. Meins. Du gehörst mir. Ganz allein. Ich teile nicht“, murrte er vor sich hin.

„Und ich hab da nicht wirklich Mitspracherecht, was?“ Lindsey lachte erneut. Diesmal gelöster, entspannter.

„Nope.“ Angel grinste und saugte Lindseys Haut zwischen seine Zähne. Ein leichtes Ziehen gab dem jungen Mann den Hinweis, dass Angels Zärtlichkeit Spuren hinterlassen würde. Er schmunzelte leicht.

„Sind wir nicht zu alt, für solche Spielchen?“ Angel murmelte etwas, das jedoch nicht zu verstehen war, weil er Lindsey dabei nicht los ließ und weiter mit steigender Intensität an seiner Haut saugte. „Machst du mir jetzt wirklich einen Knutschfleck? Du verliebter Teenager“, neckte Lindsey weiter. Angel murmelte seine Zustimmung, ließ dann aber endlich von ihm ab und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Bin ich wirklich“, meinte er fast schon scheu. „Hab versucht, mich zu wehren. Konnte es nicht. Konnte dir nicht widerstehen.“ Lindsey zog fragend die Stirn in Falten. Er konnte sich schon denken, worauf Angel hinaus wollte, doch er wagte es eigentlich nicht zu hoffen. „Verliebt“, meinte Angel schließlich. „Nein, schlimmer noch … ich liebe dich, Lindsey McDonald.“ Lindsey wollte erwidern, dass er Angel auch liebte, wollte ihm sagen, wie glücklich er war, diese lang ersehnten Worte endlich zu hören, dass er einmal geträumt hatte, Angel habe diese Worte gesagt und dass der Traum ihn überglücklich gemacht hatte. Doch er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Seine Stimme versagte ihm jegliche Dienste. Nach kurzem Ringen mit seinen Stimmbändern und dem dicken Kloß im Hals, gab er schließlich auf.

Seine Hand strich sanft über Angels Wange, glitt nach hinten, in den Nacken des Vampirs und er zog ihn zu einem unglaublich zärtlichen und zugleich feurig leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran.

Beinahe ängstlich wartete Angel auf eine Reaktion des jungen Mannes. Zwar hatte er irgendwo in seinem Gehirn den Gedanken, dass Lindsey diese Worte schon einmal zu ihm gesagt hatte, doch das konnte schließlich auch Einbildung gewesen sein. Als er an den Ketten hing und stechender, pochender und brennender Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte, war er immerhin nicht mehr so ganz zurechnungsfähig gewesen.

Lindsey brachte die Worte nicht hervor, doch sein Handeln sprach Bände. Er küsste Angel voller Leidenschaft und gleichzeitig so innig, schmiegte sich vertraut an den größeren Körper, hielt ihn in einer festen Umarmung gefangen, um ihn nicht gehen zu lassen, bis er selbst nach Atem rang. Sie lösten sich und Lindsey sog tief die Luft in seine Lungen, schmiegte sich mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an Angels Brust.

„Dann hab ich es nicht geträumt?“, fragte Angel schließlich leise. „Ich hab mir das nicht eingebildet?“ Lindsey schob sich noch etwas näher.

„Nein“, flüsterte er schließlich. „Hast du nicht. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange schon, aber ich weiß jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass ich dich liebe. Und ich will dich nie wieder verlieren, hörst du? Nie wieder.“ Tränen rannen ungehindert über Lindseys Wangen, als die Angst aus ihm heraus brach. Wieder wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, wie knapp es gewesen war und erneut fragte er sich, was er ohne Angel getan hätte.

„Wirst du nicht“, versprach Angel fest. „Ganz sicher nicht.“

~*~

Wie lange sie so auf dem Bett saßen und sich einfach nur festhielten, den anderen zärtlich streichelnd, sich immer wieder sanft küssend, vermochte keiner mehr zu sagen. Vielleicht vergingen nur ein paar Minuten, vielleicht auch mehrere Stunden. Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung, nichts existierte außerhalb des Zimmers, nichts außerhalb ihrer Körper und Seelen, welche sich nacheinander verzehrten.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal endlich duschen gehen?“, schlug Angel schließlich vor. „Hin und wieder Katzenwäsche ist ja schön und gut. Aber ich will mal wieder richtig sauber sein.“ Lindsey löste sich weit genug von ihm, um den Vampir anzusehen und blickte dann an ihm vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Lieber ein heißes Vollbad“, meinte er, mit Betonung auf das Wort heiß. Angel grinste frech.

„Hm. Klingt verlockend.“

„Ich weiß.“ Lindsey lachte leise. „Ich lass das Wasser ein.“ Er küsste Angel erneut und löste sich dann von ihm. Einen Moment musste er darum kämpfen, dass der Vampir ihn losließ, was er schließlich mit einem strengen Blick in Angels sanftmütige, braune Augen erreichte.

Lindsey tapste ins Bad und bereitete ein angenehm heißes Vollbad vor. Er legte Seife, Lappen, Schwamm und Handtücher bereit, stieg aus seiner leichten Hose, die er zum Schlafen immer getragen hatte, so lange sie noch unter Beobachtung standen, und spazierte dann entspannt zurück in das Zimmer, wo Angel ihn mit einem geradezu sehnsüchtigen Blick erwartete.

Die Nähe des Vampirs und das innige Streicheln und Küssen hatte natürlich seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Aber Lindsey schämte sich deswegen kein bisschen. Immerhin wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass Angel ebenfalls eine handfeste Erektion unter der Decke barg. Er grinste und bedeutete Angel mit einer schlichten Geste, aus dem Bett zu steigen und zu ihm zu kommen. Der Vampir gehorchte und auch er ließ noch im Gehen die Schlafhose zu Boden fallen.

Kaum hatte er Lindsey erreicht, drängte sich dieser an ihn, bewegte aufreizend das Becken und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss herunter. Hände streichelten über nackte Haut, entflammten, verbrannten. Auch wenn Lindseys Rechte etwas langsamer und vorsichtiger zu Werke ging. Zwar war die Wunde schon einigermaßen verheilt, doch die Knochen waren noch nicht ganz zusammengewachsen und vor allem schmerzten Lindsey bei mancher Bewegung die Schrauben und Platten, die seine Knochen überhaupt an ihrem Platz hielten.

Er löste sich von dem Vampir, grinste ihn frech an.

Langsam drehte sich Lindsey in Angels Umarmung herum und drängte sich mit dem Rücken an ihn. Er wusste genau, wie sehr es Angel erregte, ihm auf diese Weise nahe zu sein. So nah an dem, was er ersehnte. Der Vampir zog ihn eng an sich. Seine Erektion drückte leicht gegen Lindseys Hintern und voller Verlangen beugte sich Angel etwas hinunter, um Lindsey küssen zu können.

Er sah sich suchend um, doch da war nichts in Reichweite, was er hätte benutzen können. Also musste er sein Verlangen zügeln. Lindsey wusste genau, was in dem Vampir vorging. Er spürte deutlich, wie Angel immer wieder leicht gegen ihn drängte dann aber doch inne hielt. „Komm schon“, flüsterte er anzüglich und zog den Größeren mit sich in Richtung Badezimmer.

Er dirigierte Angel zur Wanne und schob ihn sanft näher an den Rand. Der Vampir grinste und folgte dem stummen Drängen. Er stieg in die Wanne und ließ sich langsam in das heiße Wasser gleiten. „Uh. Du hast es aber gut gemeint, mit der Temperatur!“, keuchte er, als er sich langsam hinsetzte. Lindsey lachte und stieg bereits zu ihm. Auch er musste sich langsam hineingleiten lassen, weil das Wasser ordentlich heiß war und sich ihre Körper nur langsam daran gewöhnten. Angel musste ihm dabei zu seinem eigenen Ärger auch noch behilflich sein, weil sich Lindsey mit der rechten Hand nicht ohne Schmerzen am Wannenrand abstützen konnte.

„Tschuldige. Aber ich dachte mir, ich mach es lieber etwas wärmer sonst kühlt das Wasser aus, bis wir auch nur annähernd fertig sind…“, gab er endlich zur Antwort. Angel grinste verschwörerisch.

„Ist das ein Versprechen?“, erkundigte er sich frech.

„Darauf kannst du deinen süßen Hintern verwetten.“ Lindsey lachte. Angels Gesichtsausdruck wurde plötzlich ernst und er wandte den Blick erneut zur Seite. Der junge Mann sah ihn etwas irritiert an. „Hey, was hast du auf einmal? Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise nach.

„Linsy… ich kann nicht“, meinte Angel auf einmal. Lindsey starrte ihn irritiert an. Angels Erektion sagte etwas anderes aus.

„Ich könnte nicht behaupten, dass ich dir gerade folgen kann, Ange. Wovon redest du denn?“ Angel schwieg verbissen und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Noch immer wich er Lindseys Blick aus.

„Du weißt schon“, meinte Angel schließlich. „Warum wir uns gestritten haben, weil ich nicht … es tut mir wirklich leid, Linsy, aber ich kann … ich meine, ich will dich natürlich nicht … aber …“

„Hey, hey, hey. Langsam Ange. Jetzt hol erst mal tief Luft und sag nicht, du brauchst das nicht, weil du ein Vampir bist. Beruhig dich erst einmal“, meinte Lindsey liebevoll. Er drehte sich um und ließ sich nach hinten sinken, kam an Angels Brust zum Liegen, der sich daraufhin ebenfalls zurücklehnte, gegen den Halt der Wanne. „Und jetzt noch mal ganz in Ruhe, ja? Was ist los?“

Tatsächlich atmete Angel tief durch und legte sich erst einmal seine Worte zurecht, ehe er tatsächlich wieder anfing zu sprechen. „Ich kann dir nicht geben was du willst. Es tut mir leid“, meinte er endlich. Lindsey lächelte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass er Angel von unten herauf anblicken konnte.

„Ich weiß“, gab er schließlich zurück. „Aber das ist schon okay.“ Behutsam strich er mit der Linken über Angels Wange. Wasser tropfte herab, auf sein Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich trotzdem.“ Er zwinkerte frech.


	50. Alles wie immer, oder?

Lindsey schob sich etwas höher und schmiegte sich im Wasser noch enger an Angel. Dann griff er nach dem Schwamm und hielt ihn Angel hin. „Würdest du? Mein Arm braucht noch Schonung“, meinte er frech. Der Vampir lachte leise und folgte seiner Bitte. Liebevoll rieb er mit dem weichen Schwamm über Lindseys Haut und wusch ihn sorgfältig sauber. Der junge Mann genoss die Zärtlichkeiten in vollen Zügen und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen und behaglich brummend an Angel.

„Hey, schlaf mir jetzt bloß nicht ein“, schmunzelte Angel irgendwann und glitt mit dem Schwamm etwas tiefer. Lindsey lächelte versonnen.

„Ich entspann mich nur.“

„Hm. Entspann dich nur nicht zu sehr.“

„Kann nur gut sein“, meinte Lindsey altklug.

„Hoch mit dir. Dein Rücken braucht auch noch ne gründliche Reinigung“, erklärte Angel da plötzlich und stupste Lindsey etwas an. Nur murrend löste sich dieser von dem Vampir und setzte sich auf, damit der ihm den Rücken reinigen konnte. Angel wusch ihm den Rücken mit großer Sorgfalt und wanderte immer weiter hinunter. Lindsey hockte auf seinen Oberschenkeln und als er seine Haltung etwas veränderte, hatte er guten Zugriff auf Lindseys Gesäß, was er auch sofort ausnutzte. Er fischte sich das Badeöl heran und nutzte dieses, um seine Finger etwas zu ölen. Mit der einen Hand weiterhin Lindseys Rücken waschend, glitt er mit der geölten Hand zwischen seine Pobacken. Das heiße Wasser war äußerst hilfreich. Lindsey war so entspannt, dass Angel keinerlei Mühe hatte in ihn zu dringen.

Der junge Mann keuchte auf und ließ sich doch wieder nach hinten sinken. Er stellte die Beine im Wasser auf und änderte seine Haltung ein wenig, so dass er Angel dennoch den Zugriff ermöglichte und dabei völlig entspannt im Wasser liegen konnte. Er seufzte und rieb die Wange gegen Angels Schulter.

Der Vampir lächelte, während er Lindsey weiterhin mit seinen Fingern verwöhnte und sanfte Küsse auf sein Gesicht hauchte, bis sie sich endlich zu einem innigen Zungenkuss fanden. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, raunte Lindsey verlangend seinen Namen. Angel ließ von ihm ab, was den Jüngeren nur zu einem enttäuschten Seufzen bewegen konnte. Er rutschte höher, ignorierte ein leichtes Stechen in seinem rechten Arm und dirigierte sich selbst über Angels Körpermitte, um sich zu holen, wonach er sich sehnte.

Der Vampir hielt ihn liebevoll aber bestimmt fest. „Solltest bisschen auf deinen Arm achten, Linsy. Das is zu anstrengend“, flüsterte er dem jüngeren ins Ohr und schob ihn etwas von sich. Wasser schwappte über den Rand der Wanne, als sie beide darum kämpften, eine günstigere Haltung zu finden. Lindsey stützte sich am Rand der Wanne ab und streckte Angel verlangend den Hintern entgegen. Zu lange schien es ihm her, dass sie derartige Zärtlichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. Er sehnte sich nach Angel, seiner Nähe, nach dem Gefühl, von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden und sich einfach wieder als Ganzes zu fühlen. Angel ging es nicht viel besser. Auch er sehnte sich nach Lindsey und hatte alle Mühe, sich im Zaum zu halten. Immer wieder rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er noch ein wenig auf Lindseys verletzten Arm aufpassen musste.

Der Vampir drang mit einem festen Stoß in Lindsey ein und stöhnte vor Lust auf. Er musste kurz inne halten. Die pure Erwartung hatte ihn schon beim bloßen Gedanken an Lindseys Enge nahe an einen Orgasmus getrieben. Er wartete etwas, kämpfte um die Kontrolle über seinen Körper. Diesen Akt wollte er genießen, hinauszögern. Es sollte nicht so schnell vorbei sein.

Lindsey fühlte sich, als schwebe er im siebten Himmel. Die Wärme, die seine Muskeln entspannt hatte, Angel dicht bei ihm, in ihm, ein Gefühl von Vollkommenheit und die Gewissheit, dass er genau da war, wo er sein wollte, wallte durch seinen Körper. Er ließ den Kopf nach vorne sinken und genoss diesen Zustand von Glückseligkeit …

Bis ihm in den Sinn kam, dass er wohl dringend nachprüfen sollte, wie es um Angel stand. Er blickte über die Schulter zurück und beobachtete den Vampir. Er bewegte sich langsam und kraftvoll, mit höchster Konzentration. Immer wieder zog er sich ganz aus Lindsey zurück und drang aufs Neue ein, raubte dem jungen Mann regelrecht den Atem und zog für sie beide das Liebesspiel in die Länge, da er nicht durchgehend stimuliert wurde. Plötzlich hielt er inne und sah Lindsey nachdenklich an.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er vorsichtig und beugte sich hinunter, um sanfte Küsse auf Lindseys Rücken zu hauchen. Dieser nickte rasch.

„Ja. Alles bestens. Viel zu gut“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich weiß auch nicht. War grade derartig von Glückseligkeit überschwemmt, dass ich ein bisschen Panik bekommen habe …“, gestand er endlich.

„Wegen meiner Seele.“ Lindsey nickte ertappt. Doch Angel lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Du bist süß, Linsy“, meinte er endlich.

„Wos?“ Lindsey sah ihn fragend an. Angel lachte leise.

„Dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst“, meinte er sanft.

„Hey, die mach ich mir in erster Linie meinetwegen. Kommt Angelus zurück, bin ich tot!“, lenkte der junge Mann rasch ein. Doch er konnte Angel nicht überzeugen, dass er die Worte tatsächlich ernst meinte. Der Vampir gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Pobacke und küsste erneut seine Wirbelsäule hinunter, während er sich quälend langsam wieder nach vorne schob. „Ich pass schon auf, Linsy. Aber du darfst dich gehen lassen. Lass dich fallen. Für mich. Ich beobachte dich so gerne dabei.“

Lindsey musste etwas lachen. Doch da Angel seine sanften Stöße wieder aufgenommen hatte, verlor er sich rasch wieder in einer Welt aus Glückseligkeit und Zufriedenheit. Er tat Angel den Gefallen nur zu gerne und hielt keinen Gedanken fest, der kurzzeitig aufflammte. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf seine steigende Lust und auf Angels Bewegungen. Sein Griff am Rand der Badewanne wurde fester und ein leichtes Stechen zog sich durch seinen rechten Arm. Angel schien es zu bemerken, denn er streichelte sanft über seinen rechten Arm hinunter und löste seine Finger vom Wannenrand.

Lindsey hatte längst jeglichen Sinn für Zeit und Raum verloren, selbst den Schmerz merkte er erst, als Angel ihn beruhigend streichelte und seine Hand behutsam festhielt. Der Vampir steigerte seinen Rhythmus langsam aber beharrlich, stieß fester in Lindseys Körper und jagte ihn ohne Erbarmen auf die Klippe zu. Der junge Mann stöhnte ergeben, stützte den Kopf auf seinen linken Unterarm, raunte Angels Namen und flüsterte ihm leise Liebesworte zu, die den Vampir ein wenig antrieben. Als dieser ihn auch noch massierte, verlor Lindsey schließlich sämtliche Kontrolle. Er stöhnte laut, biss in seinen Unterarm, als ihn der erlösende Orgasmus ereilte. Angel stieß noch mehrere Male in seine krampfende Enge, ehe auch er sich ergoss und zufrieden gegen Lindsey sank.

Endlich lösten sie sich voneinander und Angel legte sich wieder gemütlich in das warme Wasser, zog Lindsey bestimmt nach hinten, der sich etwas ungeschickt in seine Arme fallen ließ, wodurch eine große Menge Wasser über den Rand der Wanne schwappte. Angel lachte leise und beobachtete die Schaumbläschen, die auf dem Boden langsam zusammenfielen.

„So müde?“, erkundigte er sich schelmisch. Lindsey schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Befriedigt“, meinte er schlicht. Angel zog ihn ein Stück höher und sie küssten sich ausgiebig. Er löste sich erst von Lindsey, als dieser rasselnd nach Luft rang und schloss seinerseits die Augen, um die Ruhe zu genießen, die sich wie ein Mantel um sie legte.

„War ne gute Idee, das Wasser etwas heißer zu machen“, meinte er leise und lächelte selig. Lindsey verschränkte seine linke Hand mit Angels Rechter und betrachtete ihre ineinander geschlungenen Finger.

„Eigentlich unfair“, murmelte er irgendwann träge.

„Hm?“

„Ich darf das hier genießen und muss nicht nachdenken und du …“ Lindsey schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Da krieg ich ein echt schlechtes Gewissen“, meinte er etwas traurig.

„Brauchst du nicht“, gab Angel zurück. „Lieber tausche ich 20 Minuten gedankenlosen Genuss gegen die Gelegenheit, dich dabei zu beobachten und dich ewig im Arm halten zu können.“

_  
_

_Ewig?_ , dachte Lindsey für sich. _Oh Angel, wenn es doch ewig wäre… hast du denn schon verdrängt, dass ich ein Mensch bin, dass ich eines Tages sterben werde?_ Doch er sprach die düsteren Gedanken nicht laut aus. Zu schön war der Moment. Er wollte ihn nicht zerstören.

„Blöder Fluch“, murrte Lindsey. „Kann man denn nichts machen, um das zu verhindern? Deine Seele fest in deinem Körper verankern?“

„Nicht dass ich davon wüsste“, murmelte Angel nachdenklich. „Könnte Willow zwar mal fragen, aber ich denke, wenn sie etwas gefunden hätte, dann wüsste ich das bereits.“

„Hm. Aber was ist mit Spike?“

„Was soll mit ihm sein?“

„Bei ihm scheint das ja alles kein Problem zu sein.“ Lindsey reckte sich etwas, um Angel ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

„Er hat sich seine Seele erkämpft. Bei ihm ist es kein Fluch.“

„Erkämpft? Kannst du das nicht auch?“ Lindsey sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Angel seufzte leise. Diesen Gedanken hatte er irgendwann auch kurzfristig aufgegriffen, ihn dann jedoch wieder fallen lassen.

„Abgesehen davon, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit den Kampf zu überleben schwindend gering ist, vermute ich, dass Angelus ihn ausfechten müsste. Und ich brauche dir nicht zu sagen, dass der alles andere als so etwas im Sinn hätte, oder? Angelus hasst mich, er verachtet mich. So wie ich ihn hasse und verachte.“

„Hm“, murmelte Lindsey nachdenklich. „Woran hast du vorhin gedacht?“

„Was? Wann?“

„Beim Sex, Dummerchen. Du hast den Eindruck gemacht, als würdest du dich schwer auf etwas konzentrieren. Was war es?“ Lindsey schmunzelte. Noch mehr, als Angel zögerte.

„Wird dir wieder gar nicht gefallen“, murmelte der Vampir leise. Lindsey blickte ihm erneut ins Gesicht und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du hast dabei an Spike gedacht?“, rief er erschrocken aus. Nun war es Angel der schmunzelte und ihn erst einmal küsste, ehe er tatsächlich erzählte, worauf er sich so angestrengt konzentriert hatte. Behutsam streichelte er über Lindseys rechten Arm und hob ihn dann etwas an, fuhr übervorsichtig mit dem Daumen die noch deutlich sichtbare Narbe nach.

„Hab mich darauf konzentriert“, meinte er leise. Lindsey schwieg, beobachtete Angels Hand, welche noch immer behutsam und etwas scheu die Narbe liebkoste.

„Zerbrechlicher Lindsey. Nur ein Mensch. So verletzlich.“

„Ich sagte doch es würde dir nicht gefallen.“

„Na ja“, meinte Lindsey gedehnt. „So ganz Unrecht hast du damit ja nicht…“ Ein Lächeln erhellte Angels Gesicht, doch sogleich gebot ihm Lindsey Einhalt. „Hey, das heißt nicht, dass du mich jetzt wieder in Watte packen kannst, kapiert?“

„Nur ein bisschen, ja?“, bat Angel scherzend. Beide lachten gelöst. Da war nichts mehr zwischen ihnen. Keine Mauern, keine Abwehr, keine Zweifel. Es war perfekt. Erneut strich Angels Hand über Lindseys Körper, was sich der Jüngere gerne gefallen ließ.

„So viele Narben, auf dieser schönen, samtigen Haut“, murmelte der Vampir mehr zu sich als zu Lindsey. Der grinste erneut.

„Narben machen sexy“, erklärte er selbstsicher. Angel knurrte und biss ihn neckend sanft in die Schulter.

„Und wie!“

~*~

„Ah es lebt! Ein Wunder, dass ihr tatsächlich mal wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kommt!“ Spike saß lässig gelangweilt auf dem Sofa in der Lobby und blickte den beiden entgegen, die gerade die Treppe herunterkamen. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er bemerkte, dass die Männer tatsächlich Hand in Hand gingen. „Oh Gott! Mir wird schlecht“, murrte er. „Müsst ihr denn unbedingt Händchen halten wie verliebte Teenager? Hey, Cowboy, was is das an deinem Hals?“ Lindsey fuhr mit der Hand über den roten Fleck und zuckte knapp die Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Muss mich wohl im Schlaf etwas gebissen haben“, meinte er grinsend.

„Werdet endlich erwachsen“, murrte Spike finster.

„Bist ja nur neidisch.“ Angel grinste ihn frech an.

„Na klar. Wovon träumst du tagsüber?“

„Ich muss nicht träumen.“ Angel sah Lindsey sanft an. Spike verzog das Gesicht und würgte, als müsse er sich tatsächlich gleich übergeben. „Das wischt du aber selbst auf“, meinte Angel knapp. „Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“

„Nope“, gab Spike zurück. „Das heißt … was für Neuigkeiten meinst du denn?“

„Allgemein. Irgendwas von Gunn und Wes gehört? Was treibt Illyria? Wie sieht es in der Stadt aus?“

„Kein Wort von den anderen.“ Angel nickte schwach. Er hatte so etwas schon befürchtet.

„Was sind unsere Pläne für heute?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey plötzlich. Angel zuckte die Schultern.

„Weiß nicht. Bisschen durch die Straßen streifen? Wenn du keine Vision hast und wir somit kein Ziel, dann einfach mal blindlings suchen…“

„Gut. Lasst uns gehen.“

„Ah. Und was hast du vor?“ Angel hielt Lindsey auf.

„Mitkommen natürlich. Angel! Komm mir jetzt nicht mit der so-zerbrechlich-Masche, hörst du? Ich werde nicht hier herum hocken.“

„Wirst du. Und wenn ich dich einsperren muss!“ Angels Gesicht zeigte deutlich, dass es ihm ernst war. „Damit kannst du noch nicht wirklich kämpfen“, meinte er sanft und strich behutsam über Lindseys rechten Arm.

„Hey Cowboy, Ponce hat vermutlich Recht. Wir sollten nichts riskieren. Die haben dich zwar zusammengeschraubt, aber man muss es ja nicht drauf anlegen, noch mehr kaputt zu machen. Und dass dein Arm noch nicht ganz auf Zack ist, ist nun mal ne Tatsache“, schaltete sich auch noch Spike ein.

Lindsey seufzte schwer und hockte sich auf die Treppe, blickte nachdenklich zwischen den beiden Vampiren hin und her. „Ihr lasst nicht mit euch reden, huh?“ Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Oh Mann. Kommt schon Leute. Mir kommt es vor, als würde ich die meiste Zeit untätig herum hocken und warten. Das kann doch einfach nicht wahr sein!“

„Es kommen auch wieder andere Zeiten, Linsy. Du musst nur ein bisschen Geduld haben, huh? Ich will einfach nichts riskieren.“ Angel ging vor Lindsey in die Knie und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Kannst du es denn nicht verstehen? Ich will dich genauso wenig verlieren. Und im Moment bist du noch nicht bereit, für die große weite Dämonenverseuchte Welt dort draußen.“

„Bin ich wohl“, murrte Lindsey aufmüpfig. Angel küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich mach es wieder gut. Versprochen.“ Erneut blickte er in Lindseys blaue Augen, bettelte um seine Geduld und darum, dass er sich wirklich zurückhalten würde. Der junge Mann seufzte schwer und nickte schließlich. Er ließ sich etwas nach vorne sinken und lehnte seine Stirn an Angels.

„Bleibt nicht zu lange weg. Sonst langweile ich mich zu Tode“, bat er. Angel nickte erneut. „Und du pass verdammt noch mal auch auf dich auf, verstanden?“

„Klar.“ Sie küssten sich, ehe Angel aufstand und in Richtung Waffenschrank verschwand. Lindsey blickte ihm seufzend nach.

„Och, seid ihr beiden süß! Mann, mir wird schlecht“, grummelte Spike. Lindsey lachte.

„Bist ja nur neidisch.“

„Wos? Ne!“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hin.

„Spike?“ Der Vampir brummte. „Tu mir den Gefallen und pass auf ihn auf, ja? Bitte.“ Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Magst ihn wirklich, huh?“

„Ja.“

„Na schön. Ich spiel den Babysitter. Aber sieh zu, dass du schnell wieder auf dem Damm bist. Ich mach das garantiert nicht lange.“

„Danke.“

„Ja, ja. Schon gut.“ Spike machte eine wegwerfende Geste. Dann jedoch strich er kurz durch Lindseys Haare.

„Und du stell auch nichts an, hörst du?“ Lindsey nickte knapp.

~*~

Etwas später saß er allein im Hotel. Er ging nach oben in sein Zimmer und nahm seine Gitarre auf. Natürlich war er langsam und musste aufpassen, was er machte, da sein Arm manche Bewegungen einfach noch nicht zuließ. Dennoch konnte er die Zeit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen.


	51. Team oder nicht Team, das ist die Frage

Es war schon spät, als Lindsey seine Gitarre endlich wieder beiseite legte. Nachdenklich betrachtete er seinen Arm und verzog seufzend das Gesicht. Angel hatte wohl Recht gehabt. Er war noch nicht wieder in der Lage, zu kämpfen. Auch jetzt schmerzte sein Arm ziemlich. Leise vor sich hin summend, um sich von dem dumpfen Pochen abzulenken, ging er ins Bad, putzte sich die Zähne und stieg aus seiner Kleidung. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, sich in sein eigenes Bett zu legen, doch der Gedanke war viel zu abwegig. Also schlüpfte er im Adamskostüm aus seinem Zimmer und ging hinüber, um im Bett auf Angel zu warten.

Er schlief ein, erwachte jedoch wieder, als die Tür leise geöffnet wurde. Rasch setzte er sich auf. Angel war nur als Schatten gegen das schwach einfallende Licht des Gangs auszumachen, doch Lindsey musste ihn gar nicht genauer sehen, um zu wissen, dass der Vampir angeschlagen und müde war. Er stand auf und ging schweigend hinüber, empfing Angel mit einer liebevollen Umarmung, in welche sich der Vampir sinken ließ.

„Hey. Du siehst fertig aus.“

„Haben ein paar Überbleibsel unserer großen Schlacht gefunden“, murmelte Angel. „Ich muss unbedingt duschen.“ Lindsey sog die Luft durch die Nase ein und grinste.

„Und wie. Du stinkst wie ein Leichenwagen auf der Mülldeponie.“

„Sehr charmant“, murrte Angel. „Wie war dein Abend?“

„Definitiv ruhiger als deiner. Und jetzt ab mit dir.“ Lindsey löste sich von Angel und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern. Der Vampir schlurfte in Richtung Badezimmer. Lindsey wartete noch einen Moment und folgte ihm dann. Dass Angel die Tür nicht ganz geschlossen hatte, verstand er als Bitte, ihm zu folgen.

Er betrat das Bad und betrachtete Angel nachdenklich. „Hast du was getrunken, bevor du hier hoch gekommen bist?“, erkundigte er sich etwas besorgt, als er ein paar Prellungen und eine oberflächliche Wunde erblickte.

„Nein. War zu müde. Will nur noch duschen und ins Bett“, meinte der Vampir abwehrend.

„Na klar.“ Damit verschwand Lindsey wieder.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich Kleidung anzuziehen. Außer ihm und Angel war nur noch Spike im Hyperion und der hatte ihn ja schon zur Genüge nackt gesehen. Er wollte Angel nicht lange warten lassen. Der dunkelhaarige Mann machte den Eindruck als bräuchte er dringend eine Stärkung. Er eilte die Treppen nach unten und traf in der kleinen Küche prompt auf Spike, der ihn interessiert musterte. Lindsey gab den interessierten Blick zurück.

„Du hattest versprochen, auf ihn aufzupassen“, tadelte er den Blonden schließlich.

„Hallo? Ich seh’ nicht unbedingt besser aus als dein Stecher“, knurrte Spike. „Haben eine kleine Versammlung gesprengt.“

„Trotzdem“, murrte Lindsey.

„Hey, krieg ich auch Blut ans Bett geliefert? Nackt?“

„Nope. Die Ehre gebührt allein Angel.“

„Schade. Aber erfrischender Anblick. Muss ich schon sagen.“ Lindsey grinste daraufhin frech.

„Kennst den Anblick doch eh schon.“ Er drängte an Spike vorbei und füllte eine Tasse mit Blut für Angel.

„Stimmt eigentlich. Is trotzdem nett.“

„Na, wenn es zu deiner Genesung beiträgt.“

„Könntest öfter so herumlaufen.“ Lindsey lachte.

„Ich will dabei sein, wenn du Angel den Vorschlag machst. Der dreht dir garantiert den Kragen um. Ich könnte mir eine Lungenentzündung einfangen! Menschen sind doch so zerbrechlich.“

„Ich hoffe ehrlich, dass ihr beiden euch bald wieder streitet“, gab Spike lapidar zurück. „Spring gern wieder ein.“

„Glaub nicht, dass das passiert.“ Lindsey zwinkerte.

„Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.“ Spike gähnte und leerte seine Tasse. „Ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht.“

„Gute Nacht.“ Lindsey blickte dem Blonden nach, als dieser den Raum verließ. Er fühlte sich seltsam ruhig und entspannt. Spikes kleine Anspielungen hatten ihn nicht unbedingt unberührt gelassen, doch der Vampir war bei weitem weniger aggressiv gewesen als zuvor. Er grinste. Es war allem Anschein nach wirklich das Beste gewesen, ihn einfach mal zu vögeln. Immerhin wussten sie jetzt alle, wohin sie gehörten.

Mit der Tasse in der Hand machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Angel. Dieser stand bereits reglos unter der Dusche. Lindsey ging hin und schaltete das Wasser ab. „Erst mal trinken“, meinte er in strengem Tonfall. Angel lächelte schwach und nahm die Tasse entgegen. „Hätte dir ja gerne frisches Blut von der Zapfstelle geboten, aber irgendwie hatte ich so das Gefühl, dass du das Angebot ausgeschlagen hättest.“

Angel hob den Blick und betrachtete den jungen Mann nachdenklich. „Ja. Hätte ich vermutlich.“

„Na, aufgeschoben ist nicht aufgehoben.“ Lindsey nahm die nunmehr leere Tasse entgegen und stellte sie zur Seite.

„Kommst du mit rein?“, erkundigte sich Angel mit bittendem Unterton.

„Dachte schon, du fragst gar nicht“, lächelte Lindsey und stieg zu ihm unter die Dusche.

Warmes Wasser prasselte auf ihre Körper herab, wärmte und umhüllte sie, Dampf waberte durch die Duschkabine. Lindsey seifte Angels Rücken ein, wobei er übervorsichtig zu Werke ging und jeden noch so kleinen Fleck genau unter die Lupe nahm.

Angel wandte sich leicht um und blickte über die Schulter zurück. Sah Lindsey mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Was ist los? Was soll der finstere Blick?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich, als Lindsey weiterhin unbeirrt seine Prellungen begutachtete. Der junge Mann murmelte etwas, das Angel jedoch nicht verstand. „Bitte?“, erkundigte sich dieser erneut. Lindsey schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

Jetzt wurde es Angel zu dumm. Er drehte sich um und nahm Lindsey den weichen Schwamm ab. „Du sagst mir jetzt sofort, was los ist, oder …“

„Oder was?“, hakte Lindsey sogleich nach.

„Oder …“

„Ja?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey lauernd. Doch Angel schwieg verbissen. Ihm fiel nichts ein. Lindsey lachte leise, trat näher und umarmte Angel liebevoll. „Ist nichts. Mach mir nur Gedanken“, meinte er schließlich. Angel sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Über dich, Dummerchen. Du laberst ständig, dass Menschen so zerbrechlich sind und du auf mich aufpassen musst … aber in letzter Zeit hab ich das Gefühl, dass du darüber völlig vergisst, dass du auch mal bisschen auf dich selbst achten solltest.“ Angel betrachtete Lindsey nachdenklich. Ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Hab ich schon mal gesagt, dass du richtig süß bist, wenn du dich aufregst?“, erkundigte er sich lächelnd. „Komm schon Linsy. Bei mir ist die Gefahr, dass ich sterbe weitaus geringer als bei dir.“

„Geht nicht ums Sterben, Ange. Geht darum, dass du zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist, wenn du ständig verletzt bist“, maulte Lindsey.

„Hm.“ Angel bog den Hals etwas nach hinten und sah den jungen Mann mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Soll ich dir beweisen, dass ich noch zu allerhand zu gebrauchen bin?“, erkundigte er sich und strich sanft über Lindseys Rücken nach unten, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen.

„Nein!“, schnappte der junge Mann harsch und Angel wich erschrocken etwas zurück. Er öffnete den Mund, um zu fragen, was plötzlich los sei, doch Lindsey kam ihm zuvor. „Halt mich!“, stieß er hervor, dann gaben seine Beine bereits nach. Rasch fing Angel ihn ab und wartete angespannt darauf, dass die Vision vorüber ging.

~*~

Wesley starrte vor sich hin und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es war still in seinem Hotelzimmer, obwohl Illyria anwesend war. Es irritierte ihn etwas, dass sie wie immer einfach nur da stand und vor sich hin blickte. Manchmal hätte er sich gewünscht, dass sie irgendwelche Geräusche von sich geben würde. Mit ihm reden, sich zumindest bewegen. So wirkte sie wie eine zur Salzsäure erstarrte und seltsam angemalte Frau. Er seufzte.

„Was hat dieses Geräusch zu bedeuten?“, erkundigte sie sich plötzlich und riss ihn völlig aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?“ Irritiert sah Wesley sie an. Illyria legte den Kopf schief, holte tief Luft und stieß diese wieder geräuschvoll aus. Sie ahmte ihn nach, doch Wesley war keineswegs verärgert darüber. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er musste lächeln.

„Das nennt man Seufzen, Illyria.“

„Aber was hat es zu bedeuten?“ Wesley seufzte erneut. „Du tust es schon wieder.“

„Das ist schwer zu erklären. Es ist etwas menschliches …“

„Dafür brauchte ich nicht deine Bestätigung“, meinte sie ruhig. „Ich habe dieses Geräusch bei keinem anderen Wesen wahrgenommen. Nur Menschen … seufzen. Und manche Dämonen. Doch was bedeutet es?“

„Es kann vieles bedeuten“, meinte Wesley. „Manchmal seufzen Menschen aus Erleichterung. Manchmal aus Verzweiflung. Oft auch aus Langeweile oder weil sie genervt sind oder einen schönen Gedanken hatten. Seufzen kann so vieles ausdrücken.“

„Das verstehe ich nicht.“

„Es ist auch schwer zu erklären“, gab Wesley zu.

„Das sagst du oft. Schwer zu erklären. Ist es den Menschen nicht möglich, sich in Worten auszudrücken?“ Nur mühsam unterdrückte Wesley den Impuls, erneut zu seufzen.

„Solche Dinge müssen wir für gewöhnlich nicht erklären“, meinte er schließlich. „Menschen untereinander verstehen diese Sachen. Sie müssen nicht jedes Gefühl in Worte fassen, weil andere Menschen ähnlich fühlen. Wenn ein Mensch sagt, er hat Angst oder ist wütend, dann weiß derjenige mit dem er redet, wie er sich fühlt, weil er diese Gefühle kennt. Man muss sie nicht deutlich machen. Verstehst du das?“

Sie seufzte. Wesley schmunzelte.

„Warum hast du jetzt geseufzt?“, erkundigte er sich, gespannt, wie sie es begründen und in Worte fassen würde.

„Es fühlte sich angebracht an“, gab sie knapp zurück.

„Siehst du?“, triumphierte Wesley. „Du kannst es auch nicht erklären.“

„Das ist etwas anders. Ich lerne. Ich versuche, mir menschliche Züge anzueignen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sie erklären kann.“

„Wohl wahr“, gab der Brite zu. Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss die beiden aus ihrer Konversation. Wesley zog die Augenbrauen hoch und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.

„Ist es angebracht, die Tür zu öffnen, als Reaktion auf den menschlichen Akt des Anklopfens?“, erkundigte sich Illyria und überraschte Wesley damit. Er nickte rasch, zu perplex, um eine richtige Antwort zu geben. Und tatsächlich öffnete sie.

Der Besucher war Angel in Begleitung eines reichlich blassen Lindseys. Er machte keine Anstalten, einzutreten sondern sah Wesley fragend an.

„Was macht ihr hier?“, erkundigte sich der Brite etwas argwöhnisch. Angel wirkte ein wenig seltsam.

„Dürfen wir reinkommen?“, erkundigte sich Angel. Wesley zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Das ist ein Hotelzimmer. Wenn ich nicht irre, benötigst du keine Einladung, auch wenn wir in der Zwischenzeit das Hotel gewechselt haben.“

„Brauche ich auch nicht. Ich frage der Höflichkeit halber“, meinte Angel. Die Atmosphäre war irgendwie angespannt. Keiner schien sich so recht wohl zu fühlen. Außer Illyria, die eher unbeteiligt da stand, noch immer die Klinke der Tür in der Hand. Wesley zog die Augenbrauen hoch, gab den beiden dann aber mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sie eintreten sollten.

„Warum seid ihr hier?“, erkundigte er sich und ließ Angel nicht aus den Augen. Er traute dem Vampir nicht. Zu groß schien die Gefahr, plötzlich vor Angelus zu stehen.

„Sieh dir Lindsey an und frag mich dann noch mal“, murrte Angel missmutig. Lindsey schien die Sache eher peinlich zu sein, denn er senkte rasch den Blick. Wesley hatte aber schon längst bemerkt, dass der junge Mann alles andere als gesund aussah.

„Vision?“, vermutete er und traf damit voll ins Schwarze. Lindsey nickte nur knapp. „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun? Mit uns?“, erkundigte er sich und sah Illyria an.

„Wes, ich weiß, wir haben momentan ein paar Streitpunkte … aber können wir zumindest noch ab und an zusammen arbeiten?“, meinte Angel etwas genervt.

„Klar. Sobald du mir sagst, wie wir von vornherein sicherstellen können, dass auch wirklich du hereinschneist und hallo sagst und nicht Angelus.“

„Das schon wieder“, maulte Angel.

„Ja, das schon wieder. Siehst du denn nicht, wie gefährlich das ist? Für uns alle?“

„Verdammt noch mal, Wes! Lindsey ist noch am Leben. Meinst du wirklich, der würde noch zucken, wenn Angelus zurück wäre?“

„Angelus ist zurück?“, kam da die Stimme aus dem Gang und gleich darauf trat Charles ein, bereits einen Pflock in der Hand.

„Nein, verdammt ist er nicht!“, brauste Angel auf.

„Oh. Okay.“ Damit steckte Charles den Pflock wieder in seine Jackentasche und schmiss eine Zeitung auf den niedrigen Tisch. „Also, vor zwei Tagen gab es einen ähnlichen Fall. Eine Woche davor und drei Wochen zuvor auch schon.“

„Woran arbeitet ihr?“, erkundigte sich Angel sofort.

„Seltsame Mordfälle. Was ist jetzt mit dieser Vision? Wobei braucht ihr Hilfe?“, gab Wesley knapp zurück. Angel nickte nur knapp. Ganz offensichtlich kamen Charles, Illyria und Wesley ohne sie zurecht und wollten ihn oder Lindsey auch gar nicht in ihrem Fall haben. Er wandte sich zu dem jungen Mann um und nickte ihm kaum merklich zu. Lindsey holte tief Luft und verzog das Gesicht.

„Uhm. Gut. War ziemlich wirr. Wir können nicht wirklich viel damit anfangen. Haben eigentlich nur das hier.“ Er zog einen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihn an Wesley weiter. Es war eine Zeichnung. In der Vision hatte er eigentlich nur wenig Hilfreiches gesehen. Einen Teil des Dämons, aber nicht einmal das ganze Wesen. Angel hatte danach aufgrund seiner Beschreibung eine Zeichnung angefertigt.

„Das ist nicht viel“, meinte Wesley und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nie gesehen.“

„Wir auch nicht“, schaltete sich Angel ein. „Darum sind wir hier. Du hast mehr Bücher als ich. Wir haben bereits recherchiert, aber in meinen Büchern haben wir leider nichts gefunden. Ich dachte, vielleicht …“

„Sonst keine Hinweise?“, erkundigte sich Wesley und überging Angels Frage mehr oder weniger. Lindsey zuckte leicht die Schultern.

„Blut. Jemand ist gestorben. Das Gefühl von … Wasser.“

„Gefühl? Wie meinst du das? Hast du welches gesehen?“

„Nein. Ich sagte doch gerade, ich habe es gefühlt.“

„Lin, du warst unter der Dusche, als du die Vision bekommen hast, vielleicht …“, meinte Angel liebevoll.

„Verdammt noch mal, ich habe es dir im Hotel schon gesagt. Es war nicht das Gefühl von Wasser, das auf meine Haut prasselt, sondern das Gefühl, im Wasser zu sein. Als wäre ich getaucht. Und das Opfer … die Schreie klangen ebenfalls, als würde er unter Wasser gezogen.“ Lindsey hätte jetzt wirklich gern geknurrt. Zum einen war er wütend, dass Angel seiner Einschätzung nicht traute, zum anderen ärgerte es ihn, dass der Vampir dies auch noch vor den anderen deutlich machte und zu guter Letzt hatte er wirklich Panik vor einer neuen Vision, falls sie dem Fall nicht ganz rasch auf die Schliche kamen. Immerhin hatten die Mächte bereits zur Genüge bewiesen, dass sie ihm auch gerne mehr Visionen zum gleichen Fall schickten, wenn es zu lange dauerte.

„Hm. Interessant. Das klingt wohl nach einem Dämon, der im oder am Wasser heimisch ist. Das grenzt die Suche doch ein wenig ein.“ Wesley ging zu seinem Schrank und öffnete ihn. „Ich hoffe ihr versteht nicht falsch, wenn ich euch mit ein paar Büchern beladen zurück ins Hyperion schicke“, murmelte er abwesend, während er einige Bücher hervorzog. „Wir müssen auch noch arbeiten.“

Damit überreichte er Angel einen Stapel Nachschlagewerke und bedeutete ihm mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Tür, dass sie gehen sollten. Der Vampir sah ihn einen Moment erstaunt an und fügte sich dann der Bitte des Briten. Dicht gefolgt von Lindsey verließ er das Hotel, in welchem der Rest von Team Angel untergekommen war.

„Seltsam“, murmelte Lindsey, als sie die Straße entlang gingen.

„Normal“, wehrte Angel ab und erhielt von Lindsey einen fragenden Blick und hochgezogene Augenbrauen. „Nicht das erste Mal, dass wir nicht einer Meinung sind. Wes liebt es scheinbar, selbst der Boss zu sein. Ich denke, wir sollten ihn eine Weile in Ruhe lassen und später rede ich noch mal mit ihm.“

„Aha.“ Lindseys Stimme klang emotionslos. Sie erreichten das Hotel und setzten sich ins Büro, um die Bücher durchzusehen. Selbst Spike gesellte sich nach einer Weile zu ihnen. Dass Angel seinen Geliebten viel lieber im Bett oder auf dem Sofa gesehen hätte, mit viel Wasser und womöglich einer halben Packung Kopfschmerztabletten, verschwieg er jedoch.


	52. Zerbrechlich

Es war früh am Morgen und Angels Blick wurde immer besorgter je öfter er von den Büchern aufsah und Lindsey betrachtete. Der junge Mann fuhr sich einmal mehr mit der Hand über die Augen, schüttelte dann kaum merklich den Kopf und seufzte leise, ehe er sich wieder in dem Buch vergrub. Irgendwann hatte Angel genug davon. Er klappte das Buch geräuschvoll zu und riss die beiden anderen damit aus ihren Recherchen. Zwei paar blaue Augen starrten ihn irritiert an.

„Es reicht“, meinte Angel bestimmt. „Wir haben die ganze Nacht hier gesessen und gesucht. Und nichts gefunden. Wir sind alle müde und vor allem **_du_** solltest dich echt hinlegen!“ Sein Blick galt Lindsey und der finstere Ausdruck in Angels Gesicht machte deutlich, dass er keine Widerrede dulden würde. Der Angesprochene entschied sich jedoch dafür, Angels Worte zu ignorieren. Erneut zog er die Skizze hervor, betrachtete sie eingehend, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder einmal auf die Eindrücke und Bilder aus seiner Vision.

Mit demselben Ergebnis wie auch schon die vielen Male zuvor. Sein Kopf hämmerte wieder stärker, er spürte erneut die Todesangst des Opfers, welches er aufgrund des vielen Wassers nicht erkennen konnte, hörte die panischen Schreie und sah verschwommen einen Ausschnitt des Dämons, der den Angriff beging. Er seufzte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Linsy, das bringt doch nichts. Du hast genug getan für heute. Leg dich hin. Du brauchst Ruhe …“, versuchte es Angel erneut mit sanfter Stimme.

„Nein“, murmelte Lindsey regelrecht abwesend. „Ich muss was übersehen haben. Da muss irgendein Hinweis gewesen sein ... irgendetwas Kleines. Es muss einfach einen Hinweis geben.“

„Hör auf, dich deswegen fertig zu machen. Du solltest …“

„Verdammt noch mal! Hör auf damit!“, fauchte Lindsey unvermittelt. Seine blauen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen. „Ich mach mich nicht fertig, Ange. Das machen **_die_**. Ich mach mir keine Gedanken wegen des Dämons. Ich bin sicher, wir kriegen ihn am Ende. Wir haben noch jeden bekommen. Ich mach mir Sorgen was passiert, wenn ich die nächste Vision habe und die kommt bestimmt, weil wir mit dem was sie uns gegeben haben, einfach nicht weiterkommen. Okay?“ Angel öffnete den Mund, doch Lindsey ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Er sprang vom Stuhl auf und fegte einige der Bücher vom Tisch.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, mein Kopf zerspringt beim nächsten Mal wirklich und ich hab verdammt noch eins Schiss, dass es jeden Moment passieren könnte.“ Er wich von Angel zurück, gestikulierte wild mit den Händen. Der Vampir hob einen Arm, wollte Lindsey festhalten, ihn in den Arm nehmen und ihm sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, doch dieser ließ ihn gar nicht nah genug an sich heran und er ließ die Hand entmutigt wieder sinken.

„Armer zerbrechlicher Lindsey … weißt du was? Du hast Recht. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich bin zerbrechlich. Ich geh zu Grunde. Was soll’s. Scheint denen ja nicht wirklich wichtig zu sein, wie lang ich das noch mitmachen kann.“

Angel kämpfte. Einerseits machte es ihn wütend, dass Lindsey ihn anschrie, obwohl er ja nun wirklich keine Schuld an seinen Visionen trug. Zum anderen fühlte er sich so hilflos wie noch nie zuvor in seinem langen Leben. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher als Lindsey helfen, ihm Mut zusprechen und ihn beruhigen und zugleich wusste er genau, dass nichts, was er sagen konnte von Bedeutung war. Angel hatte keinen Einfluss auf die Visionen. Er konnte einfach gar nichts tun. Und vor allem wurde Angel das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Visionen bei Lindsey schlimmer waren als bei Cordelia. Und er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen, warum das so war.

„Komm schon, Cowboy“, lenkte nun Spike ein, der nicht weniger überrascht über Lindseys Ausbruch war als Angel selbst. „Du bist doch schon öfter am Boden gelegen und hast es jedes Mal geschafft, dich wieder hochzurappeln …“

„Das ist es ja.“ Lindsey seufzte und ließ entmutigt die Schultern hängen. Sämtliche Kraft schien mit diesem einen Seufzen aus ihm zu weichen und Angel erwartete beinahe, dass der junge Mann gleich leblos zu Boden stürzen würde. Blass und müde stand er vor ihnen, ausgelaugt. Angel erinnerte sich, dass Lindsey schon seit Stunden nichts gegessen hatte, er konnte auch nicht genau sagen, wann er zuletzt etwas getrunken hatte. Es war mit Sicherheit auch schon mehrere Stunden her und er fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig, weil er nicht besser auf Lindsey geachtet hatte. Waren das nicht immer seine Worte gewesen? Hatte er nicht schon ein halbes Dutzend Mal beteuert, dass Lindsey wirklich jemanden brauchte, der auf ihn aufpasste? Plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr wohl schuldig und für den schlechten Zustand des jungen Mannes verantwortlich.

„Ich kann das nicht mehr“, gestand Lindsey plötzlich mit leiser Stimme und wirkte so zerbrechlich wie eine Porzellanpuppe. „Ich hab mein Leben damit verbracht, mich jedes mal wieder aufzurappeln, wenn mich irgendwer oder irgendwas zu Fall gebracht hat … mir fehlt die nötige Kraft, so weiter zu machen.“ Darauf wusste Spike jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen und auch Lindsey verstummte. Stille lastete schwer auf ihnen.

„Dann tu es nicht“, meinte Angel auf einmal und erntete einen verständnislosen Blick von Lindsey. „Rappel dich nicht hoch. Bleib das nächste Mal einfach liegen“, fuhr der Vampir fort. „Wer oder was hat je behauptet, dass du das nicht darfst? Was motiviert dich eigentlich dazu, dich immer wieder auf neue hoch zu kämpfen, huh? Was genau verbietet dir, einfach mal liegen zu bleiben, dich zusammenzurollen und zu warten, dass jemand anderes das Chaos für dich aufräumt?“

„Ich …“

„Ich kann es dir sagen, Linsy. Dein Stolz und sonst nichts. Also lass es bleiben. Abgesehen davon konnte ich deinen Stolz noch nie leiden.“ Lindsey öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, sah Angel verständnislos an.

„Ich verstehe nicht …“, meinte er geradezu hilflos.

Angel lächelte sanft und trat näher. „Lass es“, meinte er erneut. „Du musst hier niemandem was beweisen. Weder Spike noch ich werden schlechter von dir denken, wenn du dich ins Bett legst und dich weigerst nach 3 Stunden Schlaf wieder auf der Matte zu stehen. Keiner von uns wird dich schief angucken, wenn du einfach nur sagst, dass du nicht mehr kannst. Das ist doch normal, Linsy. Irgendwann ist der Punkt erreicht, da braucht man nur noch Ruhe, muss neue Kräfte tanken. Du hast den Punkt erreicht. Ich kann dich nicht vor der nächsten Vision bewahren und bei Gott, ich wünschte ich könnte es. Aber ich kann dir helfen. Wenn du mich lässt.“

Seine Stimme wurde immer einfühlsamer und sanfter. Mit jeder Silbe schwang noch etwas mehr Zuneigung in Angels Worten mit. Er überwand auch noch den letzen Meter und stand direkt vor Lindsey. Der junge Mann blickte betreten hoch, senkte dann wieder den Blick.

„Tritt deinen Stolz ins Aus“, beschwor Angel ihn erneut. „Lass mich helfen. Bitte. Ich ertrage es nicht, dich immer alleine kämpfen zu sehen. Was denkst du denn, wofür ich da bin?“ Unendlich sanft strich er ein paar Strähnen aus Lindseys Gesicht.

Natürlich. Eigentlich hatte Lindsey bereits gesagt, dass er keine Kraft mehr hatte, Hilfe brauchte. Doch Angel kannte den jungen Mann mittlerweile gut genug. Sobald er auch nur ein bisschen seiner Kraft zurückbekommen würde, wäre es wieder vorbei. Dann würde Lindsey aufs Neue aufstehen, so tun, als würde ihm nichts und niemand schaden können und einen weiteren Tag beginnen, im Schatten seines Stolzes, gegen seine Schwächen ankämpfend, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sie zu ignorieren oder zumindest vor anderen zu verstecken. Er würde Angel wieder weit genug von sich stoßen, um sich und allen anderen vormachen zu können, dass er alleine am besten dran war.

Er tat es auch jetzt schon, denn Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und blickte erneut zu Angel auf. Doch die Worte, die dem Lächeln folgten, überraschten Angel und gaben ihm neuen Mut.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr kann … Bitte Angel. Wenn dir irgendwas einfällt … Hilf mir. Bitte.“ Die letzten Worte waren zu einem Flüstern abgeebbt. Er drängte sich gegen Angel, der schützend die Arme um Lindsey legte und leicht aufatmete. Das war gut. Wenn Lindsey erst einmal lernte, zuzugeben, dass er eben nicht der Fels in der Brandung war, würde er seine eigene Schwäche auch irgendwann akzeptieren können und damit auch lernen Hilfe anzunehmen. Sie waren auf dem richtigen Weg.

„Das werde ich“, meinte er liebevoll. „Das schwöre ich dir, Linsy. Ich werde mir was einfallen lassen.“ Er drückte ihn etwas von sich weg und strich die Wangenknochen des jungen Mannes nach. „Und jetzt gehen wir ins Bett und du schläfst dich so richtig aus, verstanden?“

„Aber …“, versuchte Lindsey abzuwehren.

„Na?“ Der junge Mann verstummte, nickte schließlich. Angle lächelte zufrieden. „Geh nach oben. Ich komme gleich nach.“ Die einzige Reaktion, die Angel von seinem Geliebten bekam, war ein weiteres, kaum merkliches Kopfnicken. Er beugte sich hinab, ließ seine Hand unter Lindseys Kinn gleiten und drückte seinen Kopf etwas nach oben, so dass er ihn ansehen musste. Behutsam hauchte er einen Kuss auf Lindseys viel zu blasse Lippen und massierte leicht seinen Nacken. „Nun geh schon“, flüsterte er liebevoll und trat zur Seite, damit Lindsey nach oben gehen konnte.

Nachdenklich und gedankenverloren blickte er Lindsey nach, der sich völlig unmotiviert die Treppen nach oben schleppte. Es tat Angel in der Seele weh, ihn so zu sehen und erneut überkam ihn diese schreckliche Hilflosigkeit.

„Der wird schon wieder“, meinte plötzlich Spike in seine trüben Gedanken hinein. Angel seufzte.

„Nein“, meinte Angel leise. „Er hat völlig Recht. Er geht daran zu Grunde. Sieh ihn dir doch an … das ist längst nicht mehr Lindsey McDonald, der starrköpfige Ex-Anwalt. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum ihn die Mächte derartig quälen“, murmelte Angel hilflos. „Sie könnten ihm doch eine klare Vision zu einem Fall schicken und gut ist. Aber nein, da bekommt er noch Nachschlag … das macht keinen Sinn!“

„Vielleicht machen sie das …“ Spike verstummte.

„Meinetwegen“, führte Angel den Satz zu Ende. „Weil wir zusammen sind.“ Der Blonde nickte schweigend. Immerhin machte es Sinn. So lange Lindsey ständig verletzt, geschwächt oder sonst wie beeinträchtigt war, rückte das gefährliche „perfekte Glück“ für Angel in unerreichbare Ferne. Doch es war einfach nicht fair, dass Lindsey die Sache ausbaden musste. Der Vampir überlegte fieberhaft. Früher hätte er die Orakel aufgesucht, doch sie waren tot. Dank Wolfram und Hart. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er jetzt mit den Mächten der Ewigkeit in Verbindung treten konnte, um für Lindsey um Linderung der Pein zu bitten.

Schließlich riss er sich selbst aus seinen Gedanken und schüttelte die Starre ab. Er hatte Lindsey schließlich versprochen, gleich nachzukommen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er in die Küche. Spike blickte ihm nach und setzte sich dann wieder an die Bücher. Natürlich hätte er es niemals zugegeben, doch er selbst machte sich nicht unbedingt weniger Sorgen um Lindsey als Angel. Schließlich mochte er den jungen Mann tatsächlich. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Hoffnung, dass Angel und Lindsey sich doch wieder einmal streiten könnten und er … Nun ja.

~*~

Angel betrat sein Zimmer und erneut zog sich dieser grausige Schmerz durch seine Brust, verkrampfte sein Magen. Lindsey stand einfach nur im Zimmer. Auf halbem Weg zwischen Tür und Bett und starrte vor sich hin. Er machte nicht einmal Anstalten, auf Angels Eintreten zu reagieren. Der Vampir schluckte hart. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lindsey mit jeder Minute mehr seiner gewohnten Stärke verlor und rechnete nun wirklich jeden Moment mit einem völligen Zusammenbruch des jungen Mannes.

Rasch stellte er das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und trat zu Lindsey heran. Schweigend strich er dem jungen Mann liebevoll über die Wange und fing dann an, die Knöpfe seines Hemds zu öffnen. Lindsey wehrte sich nicht dagegen, was Angel erst so richtig deutlich machte, wie schlecht es ihm gehen musste. Bereitwillig ließ sich der junge Mann das Hemd über die Schultern streifen und hob nur matt die Arme, als Angel ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zog. Der Vampir führte ihn zum Bett, was Lindsey ebenfalls ohne jegliche Gegenwehr hinnahm, öffnete den Gürtel und die Knöpfe von Lindseys Jeans, woraufhin die Hose ohnehin nach unten rutschte. Das behagte Angel wiederum gar nicht. Der junge Mann hatte mindestens fünf Kilo abgenommen, so problemlos wie die Jeans hinunter glitt.

Mit sanftem Druck gegen Lindseys Schulter dirigierte er ihn aufs Bett und kniete dann vor dem Anderen nieder, um ihm auch noch die Stiefel auszuziehen und ihn endgültig von der Jeans zu befreien. Als er fertig war, blieb Lindsey einfach sitzen. Angel schüttelte die Kissen auf und wies ihn an, sich ins Bett zu setzen. Der junge Mann gehorchte, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kissen, die Angel am Kopfteil des Bettes gestapelt hatte.

Der Vampir deckte Lindsey zu und setzte sich dann neben ihn. Wortlos nahm er das Tablett und stellte es auf dem Schoß seines Geliebten. Dieser senkte den Blick und starrte emotionslos auf Tee, Gemüse, Brötchen und Käse.

„Essen, Trinken und keine Widerrede“, meinte Angel sanft. Lindsey seufzte, griff dann jedoch nach der Teetasse und blies auf die dampfende Flüssigkeit. Zufrieden beobachtete Angel, wie Lindsey etwas aß und den Tee trank. Wenngleich er auch wenig begeistert wirkte und er eher appetitlos auf dem Brötchen herum kaute. Immerhin nahm er etwas zu sich.

Als er ihm mit einem flehenden Blick bedeutete, dass er wirklich nicht mehr essen wollte, stellte Angel das Tablett beiseite und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, um zu Lindsey unter die Decke zu schlüpfen. Er hatte es sich noch nicht wirklich bequem gemacht, das drängte sich der Jüngere bereits gegen ihn als würde er auf Angels Schutz hoffen. Der Vampir nahm ihn in die Arme und rutschte noch ein wenig herum, bis er eine einigermaßen angenehme Haltung gefunden hatte und begann dann, sanft durch Lindseys Haare zu kraulen.

Er spürte sehr wohl, dass Lindsey stumm weinte. Heiße Tränen tropften auf seine Brust, doch er wusste im Moment nicht wirklich, was er sagen sollte. Minuten verstrichen, doch obwohl Lindsey wirklich müde war, konnte er doch nicht einschlafen. Besorgt streichelte Angel über seinen Rücken, zupfte die Decke zurecht.

„Es tut mir so leid, Linsy“, brach er schließlich das Schweigen. Erst machte dieser den Eindruck als hätte er Angels Worte überhört. Doch dann murmelte er ein fragendes „Was?“, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. „Ich fürchte, es ist meine Schuld, dass du derartig gequält wirst.“ Ein emotionsloses Lachen war die einzige Antwort, die er daraufhin erhielt. „Doch, das glaube ich wirklich“, meinte Angel betreten. „Ich denke, die drücken dich nur dermaßen runter, um mich in meinen Schranken zu halten …“

„Blödsinn“, murrte Lindsey.

„Denk doch mal nach. Erinnerst du dich, was ich ziemlich am Anfang gesagt habe? So lange ich mir Sorgen um dich mache, bleibt meine Seele wo sie ist?“ Lindsey nickte schwach. Die Stoppeln an seinem Kinn kratzten über Angels Brust. „Ich vermute, die nehmen das ein bisschen zu ernst“, meinte der Vampir traurig. Lindsey sagte nichts weiter darauf und Angel deutete sein Schweigen als stumme Zustimmung. Er seufzte tief und kraulte Lindseys Nacken, weil er wusste, dass der Jüngere das gern mochte. „Versuch zu schlafen, Linsy“, meinte er leise. „Du bist ja schon völlig übermüdet.“

Abermals nickte Lindsey schwach. „Danke“, murmelte er leise.

„Schon okay“, gab Angel freundlich zurück. So vieles lag ihm noch auf der Zunge, so vieles hätte er gerne gesagt, doch er wollte Lindsey nicht wach halten. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass der Jüngere wirklich dringend schlafen musste, da er ansonsten gar nicht mehr zu Kräften kommen würde. Also schwieg der Vampir schweren Herzens und hoffte, dass seine sanften Streicheleinheiten den jungen Mann früher oder später in den Schlaf lullen würden.

Irgendwann regte sich Lindsey, richtete sich etwas auf und wischte seine Tränen von Angels Haut.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, meinte er leise. „Mach dich nicht fertig. Ich hab das selbst zu verantworten. Ich wusste ja, worauf ich mich einlassen würde. Du kannst nichts dafür.“

Angel schüttelte den Kopf. Für ihn machten Lindseys Worte keinen Sinn. „Was kannst du denn dafür, dass sie dir die Visionen aufgebrummt haben?“, meinte er abwehrend.

„Hätte nur nein sagen müssen“, meinte Lindsey mit einem schiefen Lächeln. Angel starrte ihn verwundert an.


	53. Die ganze Wahrheit

„Du klingst ja ganz so, als wären sie zu dir gekommen und hätten dich gefragt, ob du die Visionen willst.“ Angel lachte leise. Der Gedanke war wirklich abwegig.

„So war es auch.“ Der Unterkiefer des Vampirs klappte nach unten. Lindsey klang aufrichtig. Es hörte sich nicht so an, als würde er das nur behaupten, um ihn zu beruhigen. Er machte ganz den Eindruck als würde er die Wahrheit sagen.

„Was?“ Doch Lindsey sagte nichts weiter. Er schmiegte sich wieder an Angels Brust und schloss die Augen, als würde er sofort in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf kippen, nun da er alles gesagt hatte, was er sagen wollte. Doch für den Vampir war noch lange nicht alles gesagt. Er starrte immer noch verwundert auf Lindsey, hoffte, dass er noch etwas sagen, seine Aussage erklären würde. Doch er wartete vergebens.

„Lindsey?“ Der Angesprochene brummte etwas missmutig. „Wovon zum Teufel redest du?“ Ein Seufzen war die einzige Antwort, die Angel erhielt. „Hallo? Du kannst mir nicht so etwas an den Kopf schmeißen und dann schlafen.“

„Brauch meinen Schlaf“, grummelte Lindsey. „Du weißt, was du wissen musst. Nämlich dass es nicht deine Schuld ist. Lass es darauf beruhen.“

„Nein, das werde ich nicht“, erklärte Angel fest. Lindsey seufzte und richtete sich auf. Diesmal richtig. Er rutschte von Angel weg und setzte sich hin, sah ihn aus tiefblauen, traurigen und matten Augen aufmerksam an.

„Dein toller Plan, mich zu töten? Der hat eigentlich funktioniert“, meinte er schließlich. „Das ist ne lange und echt komplizierte Geschichte und ich bin ganz ehrlich zu müde, um das jetzt alles zu erzählen…“

„Ah-Ah“, meinte Angel baff und schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. Auch er hatte sich aufgerichtet und lehnte nun wie zuvor Lindsey an der Wand am Kopfteil des Bettes. „So nicht. Dann hättest du es nicht aufbringen sollen. Ich will jetzt wissen, wovon du redest und was das alles zu bedeuten hat.“

Lindsey zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. Er stützte sein Kinn auf seinem Knie ab und sah Angel nachdenklich an. Der Vampir verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete. Er würde ganz gewiss nicht locker lassen, ehe er nicht alles wusste. Der junge Mann seufzte tief. Dann endlich fing er zu erzählen an. Er begann mit seinem Tod und seinem Hass, der Verwirrung, der völligen Ungewissheit, in der er gefangen gewesen war, erzählte von Charles und Wesley, davon, dass sie beide gestorben waren, berichtete von seinen ersten vollkommen neuen Eindrücken von Angel und wie sie einander unter diesen seltsamen Umständen näher gekommen waren.

Angel konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Lindsey ihm von dem Blowjob erzählte und hing gebannt an seinen Lippen, als er von ihrem Einbruch bei Wolfram und Hart berichtete. Als er dann bei seiner Wahl angekommen war und wie leicht sie ihm in dem Moment gefallen war, öffnete Angel erneut den Mund, doch ihm wollten einfach nicht die richtigen Worte einfallen. Als Lindsey geendet hatte, schwiegen sie eine Weile. Irgendwann stupste der Jüngere den tief in Gedanken versunkenen Vampir an und sah ihn mit großen Augen und regelrechtem Bettelblick an.

„Darf ich jetzt bitte schlafen?“, fragte er wie ein kleines Kind, das um einen extra Keks bat. Angel wollte eigentlich noch so vieles Fragen, doch er sah ein, dass es jetzt keinen Sinn mehr machte. Er nickte kaum merklich und Lindsey legte sich wieder hin, klopfte verlangend auf Angels Brust, der daraufhin noch immer völlig verwirrt nach unten rutschte und einen Arm um den Jüngeren legte. „Tut mir leid“, murmelte Lindsey noch, doch er war eingeschlafen ehe Angel die Worte wirklich erfasste und nachfragen wollte, was genau ihm denn schon wieder leid tat.

Also schwieg der Vampir und versuchte seinerseits etwas Schlaf zu finden. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf umher. Eigentlich war er ein wenig sauer und verletzt, dass er all dieser Erinnerungen beraubt worden war, doch andererseits waren es ja keine Erinnerungen, weil es nicht passiert war. Weil Lindsey ihn davor bewahrt hatte.

Er hatte den jungen Ex-Anwalt schon zuvor geliebt, doch jetzt waren diese Gefühle noch viel intensiver. Und abgesehen davon fühlte er sich schuldig. Immerhin hatte er Lindsey das Leben wirklich zur Hölle gemacht, als er ihn lebend und wohlauf vor sich hatte stehen sehen.

Seufzend versuchte Angel, die trüben Gedanken weit weg zu drängen und endlich zu schlafen.

~*~

Ruhe war beiden nicht wirklich vergönnt. Angel erwachte, weil sich Lindsey in seinen Armen plötzlich versteifte. Alarmiert blinzelte er den Schlaf aus seinen Augen und blickte zu Lindsey hinunter. Dieser starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die Ferne und schien sich schwer auf etwas zu konzentrieren.

„Linsy?“, erkundigte sich Angel besorgt.

„Nicht!“, kam es von ganz leise und angespannt von Lindsey zurück und der Tonfall ließ ihm das Herz in der Brust zerspringen. Flehend und weinerlich, kraftlos. Angel konnte sich bereits denken, was los war. Um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen, ging ein weiterer Ruck durch Lindsey und er krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Eine Vision.

Hilflos musste Angel mit ansehen, wie Lindsey erneut durch die Hölle ging. Der Schmerz stand ihm deutlich in das sonst so hübsche Gesicht geschrieben, mehrere Muskelkrämpfe schüttelten seinen Körper. Angel versuchte ihn zu halten, doch Lindsey schüttelte ihn geradezu ab. Er versuchte, ihm beruhigend durch die Haare zu streicheln, doch Lindsey wimmerte nur und erschrocken zog der Vampir die Hand wieder zurück. Minuten verstrichen und es änderte sich nichts an dem Zustand des jungen Mannes. Angel geriet in Panik. Seine Angst wandelte sich in ungeahnte Wut gegen die Mächte der Ewigkeit und er brüllte seinen Zorn hinaus ohne weiter nachzudenken.

„Verdammt! Hört endlich auf! Warum gebt ihr ihm das Leben zurück, wenn ihr es ihm wieder nehmen wollt? Verzieht euch aus seinem Kopf, ihr mystischen Bastarde!“ Natürlich half das kein bisschen. Doch plötzlich tauchte ein Nebelschleier in seinem Zimmer auf, direkt neben dem Bett. Erschrocken zog Angel seinen Geliebten vom Bettrand weg, hielt ihn fest, bereit alles und jeden anzugreifen, der versuchen würde, Lindsey zu schaden. Der Nebel verdichtete sich, nahm Form an.

„Cordy?“, entfuhr es ihm überrascht, als er endlich Cordelia erkannte, die neben dem Bett stand und sie beide mit traurigem Blick musterte. „Was … wieso … ich meine …“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Angel verstand gar nichts mehr. Es war Cordelia, aber sie war es auch wieder nicht. Ein seltsames Leuchten ging von ihr aus und erweckte auf Angel den Eindruck, dass sie nicht wirklich da war. Vielleicht waren es ja die Mächte der Ewigkeit, die ihm Lindsey endgültig wegnehmen wollten. Er wechselte in sein wahres Gesicht ohne weiter nachzudenken und knurrte sie gefährlich an.

„Wenn du verhindern willst, dass er jetzt in deinen Armen stirbt, lässt du mich ihn anfassen, Angel“, meinte Cordelia in der von ihr gewohnten etwas überheblichen Art. Angel starrte sie irritiert an. Sie verdrehte die Augen, trat noch etwas näher und ließ sich neben ihnen auf dem Bett nieder. Die Matratze bewegte sich nicht unter ihrem Gewicht. So als wäre sie nicht wirklich da. Er beobachtete mit offenem Mund, wie Cordelia ihre Hand auf Lindseys Stirn legte und das seltsame, helle Leuchten sich von ihrer Hand auf Lindsey ausweitete. Dieser stöhnte auf, dann erschlaffte sein Körper gänzlich in Angels Armen. Er atmete nicht mehr. Der Vampir keuchte erschrocken und wollte Lindsey von Cordelia wegziehen.

„Warte!“, gebot sie ihm mit schroffem Tonfall Einhalt. Gebannt starrte Angel auf seinen Geliebten, hoffte auf ein Lebenszeichen. Tatsächlich fing dieser plötzlich rasselnd wieder zu atmen an, schlug die Augen auf. Die anfängliche Freude über das Atmen minderte sich sofort, als Angel Lindseys sonst blaue Augen sah. Sie waren weiß.

„Warte“, meinte Cordelia erneut. Vorsichtig zog sie die Hand zurück und Lindseys Augen bekamen wieder ihre gewohnte Farbe, ehe er sie schloss. Er schien zu schlafen.

„Was war das? Was hast du getan?“, fauchte Angel. Cordelia legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen und bedeutete ihm, mit nach draußen zu kommen. Nur ungern wollte der Vampir den Schlafenden alleine zurücklassen, doch letzten Endes bettete er Lindsey wirklich sanft in die Kissen und stand auf um ihr zu folgen. Dass Cordelia durch die Wand ging, ohne die Tür zu benutzen, wunderte ihn irgendwie überhaupt nicht.

„Was ist da drin passiert?“, verlangte Angel erneut eine Antwort, sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. „Bist du jetzt eine von denen? Gehörst du zu dem tollen Club? Was wird hier gespielt, Cordy!“

„Die Mächte wissen nicht einmal, dass ich hier bin, Angel“, meinte sie sanft. „Nicht die Mächte sind es, die Lindsey leiden lassen. Das ist er selbst.“

„Was?“ Irgendwie machten die Worte keinen Sinn.

„Lindsey hat damals zugestimmt, die Visionen anzunehmen. Aber das tut er nicht, Angel. Er kämpft dagegen an. Jedes mal versucht er, sie zu kontrollieren oder zu verdrängen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst ist, aber er tut es.“

„Uhm …“

„Deshalb bekommt er auch mehrere Visionen zu einem Fall. Den Mächten gelingt es nicht, ihm alle Bilder und Eindrücke zu schicken, also müssen sie es mehrmals versuchen, bis die Botschaft so ankommt, wie sie gemeint ist. Verstehst du, was ich sage?“ Angel blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu nicken. Obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, gar nichts verstanden zu haben.

„Gut. Du musst es ihm erklären. Du musst ihn irgendwie dazu kriegen, die Visionen zu nehmen wie sie kommen und sich nicht dagegen zu wehren. Ich sage nicht, dass es dann schmerzfrei ist. Du weißt mindestens so gut wie ich, dass sie über kurz oder lang ihren Tribut fordern. Aber er wird um ein Vielfaches länger durchhalten.“

Angel öffnete den Mund, wollte so vieles Fragen. Doch Cordelia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss gehen, Angel. Der Rest liegt an dir. Ich habe getan, was mir möglich war, ohne zu sehr in das Geschehen einzugreifen. Ich bin für dich ein großes Risiko eingegangen. Sein Leben liegt in deiner Hand.“ Damit verschwand sie auf demselben Weg auf dem sie erschienen war. Sie löste sich in Nebelschleier auf und war weg.

Rasch eilte Angel wieder in sein Zimmer zurück und fand Lindsey noch immer friedlich schlafend vor. Er verstand noch immer nicht so ganz, was gerade passiert war, doch er entschied sich, ihn jetzt nicht zu wecken und ihm Cordelias Botschaft zu überbringen. Mit etwas Glück würde Lindsey jetzt ein paar Stunden tief und fest schlafen und einigermaßen ausgeruht sein, wenn er ihm dann erklärte, was er erfahren hatte.

~*~

Es war bereits Abend, als Angel wieder erwachte. Lindsey schlief noch immer, eng an ihn geschmiegt. Er wirkte so friedlich, dass es Angel wirklich schwer fiel, ihn zu wecken. Also blieb er liegen, versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen und wartete darauf, dass der Andere von selbst erwachte.

Er musste auch gar nicht lange warten. Schon bald nachdem Angel aufgewacht war, regte sich Lindsey in seinen Armen. Der Vampir lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und wartete ab. Der junge Mann rutschte etwas höher und schmiegte sich erneut an ihn. Ein behagliches Brummen klang aus seiner Kehle und Angel lächelte erleichtert. Es machte den Eindruck als hätte sich Lindsey wirklich erholt. Er begann wieder einmal, durch seine halblangen Haare zu kraulen und spürte, dass Lindsey lächelte, die Wange eng an seine Brust geschmiegt.

„Hey“, meinte Angel liebevoll. „Wie geht es dir?“ Lindsey brummte erneut und hob dann den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Besser“, meinte er und es war überdeutlich, dass er darüber selbst froh war.

„Gut!“ Lindsey brummte abermals. Lachte dann leise.

„Hatte einen echt seltsamen Traum“, murmelte er dann.

„Ja? Was denn?“ Angel horchte auf.

„Weiß nicht. Irgendwie … wirklich seltsam. Und verdammt real. War tot. Wieder mal.“ Lindsey lächelte und legte sich wieder zu Angel, rieb das Kinn über seine Brust. „Dummer Traum.“

„Uhm … Linsy … das … na ja. Das war kein Traum, weißt du?“

„Was?“ Lindsey richtete sich erneut an und sah Angel zweifelnd an. „Was redest du denn? Wenn es real gewesen wäre, dann würd’ ich ja wohl hier nicht sitzen und mit dir reden, oder? Also, ich fühl mich sehr lebendig und glaub mir, ich weiß, wie es ist, ein Geist zu sein …“

„Nein, du lebst. Das stimmt schon. Aber du hattest keinen Herzschlag. Du warst tot.“

„Ich … ich verstehe nicht.“ Beinahe flehend blickte Lindsey auf Angel hinunter. „Wovon redest du denn?“ Angel seufzte und richtete sich auf. Er wollte gerade anfangen, die Sache zu erklären, da bemerkte er, wie sich Lindseys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Von dem fragenden Blick ging er über zu einem panischen Ausdruck, der Angel das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen wollte. Ihm war sofort klar was los war und jetzt rannte ihm wirklich die Zeit davon. Er stieß einen gepressten Fluch hervor und packte Lindsey etwas grob an den Schultern.

„Lindsey!“, doch der junge Mann reagierte nicht wirklich darauf. Stattdessen flogen seine Hände hoch an seine Schläfen und er versuchte, sich gegen Angels festen Griff zusammen zu krümmen. Ein gepresster Fluch verließ seine Lippen.

„ ** _Lindsey!_** “ Angel schrie ihn beinahe an und erhielt ein seltsames Grummeln zur Antwort. Doch immerhin konnte er davon ausgehen, dass Lindsey ihm einigermaßen zuhörte. „Hör mir zu!“, bat der Vampir eindringlich. „Lindsey, verdammt. Hörst du?“

„Versuchs“, brachte Lindsey hervor.

„Du darfst dich nicht wehren“, erklärte Angel. Und bekam als einzige Reaktion ein gekeuchtes und äußerst ungläubig klingendes „Was?“ zu hören. Angel seufzte innerlich. Wie sollte er Lindsey so schnell begreiflich machen, was er meinte, ohne viele Worte?

„Nicht kämpfen. Einfach liegen bleiben…“, erinnerte er sich an seine eigenen Worte. „Versuch nicht, dich zu wehren. Lass es passieren.“

„Was redest du!“, knurrte Lindsey.

„Vertrau mir“, bat Angel. „Bitte Linsy. Vertrau mir … **_Bitte_**.“ Angel hatte Angst. Sehr große Angst. Wenn es so ablief wie bei der letzten Vision, würde Lindsey jetzt minutenlang vor Schmerz wimmern und Angel hatte keine Ahnung, wie dicht der junge Mann mittlerweile an wirklichen, bleibenden Schäden vorbeischrammte. So wie er aussah … sehr dicht.

Doch er konnte nichts tun. Nur warten und hoffen, dass alles gut gehen würde. Er konnte versuchen, Lindsey zu halten, seinen Rücken sanft zu streicheln und hoffen, dass er sich doch entspannen würde.

Angel litt Höllenqualen und seine Augen brannten. Am liebsten hätte er sich heulend über Lindsey gebeugt, doch er musste stark sein. Stark sein für den jungen Mann in seinen Armen. Als plötzlich ein großer Teil der Anspannung aus Lindseys Körper wich, erschrak Angel und senkte schnell den Blick. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Andere nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen war oder sonst etwas Schreckliches passiert war. Zwar zeigte Lindseys Gesicht noch deutlich den Ausdruck von Schmerz, den Angel so sehr hasste, doch er hatte tatsächlich geschafft, sich etwas zu entspannen. Nur einen kurzen Moment später war es vorbei.

Angel wagte es nicht, Lindsey anzusprechen. Schweigend und behutsam, als könne er ihm dadurch unerdenkliche Schmerzen zufügen, streichelte er weiterhin sanft über Lindseys Rücken.

„So sehr ich das gerade genieße, Ange … wir müssen los“, meinte Lindsey auf einmal. Angel zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Du okay?“, erkundigte er sich, zu verwirrt, um einen anständigen Satz hervorzubringen. Der Andere zögerte kurz, nickte dann jedoch und griff nach den Tabletten auf dem Nachttisch. Er schluckte zwei davon trocken hinunter und stand dann endgültig auf.

„Der übliche Kopfschmerz, aber es geht schon. Komm endlich. Ich weiß, wo wir hin müssen“, meinte er dann mit Nachdruck und einem ungeduldigen Blick auf Angel, der sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte. „Es eilt wirklich“, setzte er dann noch nach.

„Uhm… wohin?“, schaffte es Angel endlich, eine Frage zu formulieren.

„Silverlake“, gab Lindsey knapp zurück. „Ich hoffe, ich irre mich nicht. Aber sah mir ganz nach dem Silverlake Recreation Centre aus … Los jetzt.“

„Das ist nicht weit. Nicht mal eine Meile.“

„Luftlinie. Mit dem Auto wird es eine längere Fahrt“, meinte Lindsey leicht genervt.

„Wir nehmen die Abwasserkanäle. Geht schneller.“ Angel war endlich aufgestanden und schlüpfte in seine Kleidung. Lindsey verließ sein Zimmer ohne ein weiteres Wort. Als Angel auf den Gang trat, kaum auch der Jüngere gerade wieder heraus. Auch er hatte sich rasch angezogen. Im Vorbeigehen pochte Angel an Spikes Tür und rief ihm zu, dass er sofort aus dem Bett kommen solle, weil es Arbeit gäbe.

Der Blonde war nicht begeistert.


	54. Szene am Silbersee

Die Stimmung unterwegs war seltsam gewesen. Lindsey war überraschend munter und voller Tatendrang, wenngleich Angel auch einen Teil davon auf Nervosität schob. Sicherlich wollte der junge Mann den Fall rasch lösen, um einer weiteren Vision zu entgehen.

Spike war grummelig, weil er eigentlich noch im Bett hätte bleiben wollen und Angel … brütete.

Natürlich war er froh, dass Lindsey wieder einen munteren Eindruck machte, doch es störte ihn, dass sie so rasch aufbrechen mussten und es wunderte ihn, dass der Andere plötzlich so extrem munter wirkte und außerdem war er tief in seinem Innersten ein wenig verletzt, dass Lindsey gar nichts gesagt hatte … Immerhin war es offensichtlich sein Drängen gewesen, welches die Vision erträglich gemacht hatte.

„Angel?“, drang da die Stimme seines Geliebten in seine Gedanken.

„Huh?“

„Wo sind wir. Ich kenne mich unter der Stadt nicht halb so gut aus wie oben auf den Straßen. Wie weit noch?“

„Uh …“ Angel sah sich um. Vor lauter Grübeln und Nachdenken hatte er völlig vergessen, auf den Weg zu achten und war nun wirklich erst einmal etwas orientierungslos. Aber natürlich durfte und konnte – oder vielmehr wollte – er sich das keinesfalls anmerken lassen. „Ahm … noch ein Stück weiter, dann rechts“, meinte er rasch, nachdem er seine Orientierung wieder gefunden hatte. Lindsey nickte knapp und ging weiter.

„Womit haben wir es eigentlich zu tun?“, erkundigte sich Spike auf einmal. „Ich gehe nicht gern in einen Kampf, wenn ich meinen Gegner nicht kenne …“

„Keine Zeit“, meinte Lindsey bedauernd. „Wenn wir den Mann noch retten wollen, müssen wir schnell sein. Ich dachte mir, wir versuchen es am besten mit der guten alten Hau-Drauf-Methode.“

„Na toll“, maulte Spike ungehalten und war drauf und dran, den Weg wieder zurückzugehen.

„Hier geblieben“, zischte Angel ihn an und schubste Spike weiter den Kanal entlang. „Wir sind zu dritt. Kriegen das Biest schon klein.“ Wie zur Bestätigung hob er die Streitaxt an, welche er mitgenommen hatte. Lindsey trug ein Samuraischwert aus Angels Sammlung und Spike hatte sich ein Breitschwert und einen Dolch geschnappt. Der Blonde murrte und wandte sich dann erneut um, folgte Lindsey weiterhin.

Angel beobachtete den jungen Mann. Er machte wirklich einen guten Eindruck. Vorbei war es mit dem schwächlichen jungen Kerl, der meinte, er würde zu Grunde gehen, zerbrechen. Seine Bewegungen waren fließen und voller Selbstsicherheit, seine Haltung stolz und aufrecht. Angel wurde richtig warm, als er Lindsey betrachtete. Und es war nicht nur das Gefühl von Wärme, das aus Zuneigung entsprang.

„Angel!“

„Huh?“ Überrascht schüttelte Angel seine Gedanken ab und blickte Lindsey erneut an. Lindsey schüttelte fast schon enttäuscht den Kopf und Angel senkte beschämt den Blick. Die Enttäuschung in Lindseys Antlitz tat weh.

„Sind wir hier richtig?“, wiederholte der Jüngere wohl seine Frage. Angel blickte sich um und nickte dann rasch. Spike, der neben Lindsey stand, grinste ihn breit an. „Was ist heute nur los mit dir?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey. „Solltest wohl hier unten bleiben. Bist im Kampf keine Hilfe, wenn wir deinen Arsch auch noch retten müssen.“

„Was?“ Angel starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich war etwas abgelenkt … ich brauch keinen Babysitter …“, brauste er auf. Lindsey grinste und trat auf ihn zu. Er streckte sich ein wenig und sah Angel mit einem frechen Grinsen an.

„Gut. Bin nämlich noch nicht fit genug, um auf dich aufzupassen. Das musst du wirklich selbst erledigen“, meinte er frech und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um dem reichlich verdutzen Vampir einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. „Und jetzt lasst uns gehen. Ich persönlich hab für die Nacht eigentlich noch andere Pläne.“ Er zwinkerte Angel zu und wandte sich dann ab, kletterte die Leiter hinauf zum Ausgang der Kanalisation.

Angel starrte Spike an, der grinste nur noch breiter. Dann endlich kam wieder Leben in den dunkelhaarigen Vampir und er beeilte sich, Lindsey hinterher zu klettern.

~*~

„Also, ich seh weder irgendeinen Kerl noch irgendein Monster, Vision-boy. Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“ Spike verschränkte die Arme behelfsmäßig vor der Brust – so gut das eben ging, mit den Waffen in der Hand – und sah Lindsey anklagend an.

„Wir sind richtig“, meinte Lindsey selbstsicher. „Das Ding lebt im Wasser.“ Sein Blick glitt über den See, der in der Dunkelheit friedlich und ruhig vor ihnen lag.

„Gut. Und wie locken wir das Biest heraus?“, erkundigte sich nun auch Angel.

„Ich bin sicher, es hat irgendwann Hunger und kommt von ganz allein ans Ufer“, gab Lindsey knapp zurück. „Wir sind entweder zu spät um den Kerl zu retten, oder zu früh und er ist noch gar nicht hier. Am besten warten wir einfach ab …“

„Na klasse“, maulte Spike und ließ sich im Gras am Ufer nieder. „Herum hocken und warten. Ich könnte mir echt einen besseren Zeitvertreib vorstellen …“

„Ich auch.“ Lindsey schmunzelte und blickte bei seinen Worten zu Angel hinüber, der nur ein Stück weiter links ebenfalls etwas verloren am Ufer stand und den Blick weiterhin auf den Silverlake gerichtet hatte. Seine Gedanken gingen dabei in eine ganz bestimmte Richtung. Etwas, was er wirklich vermisste. Irgendwie schien es ihm viel zu lange her, dass er und Angel intim geworden waren. „Wir könnten auch auf gut Glück eine Runde schwimmen gehen“, schlug er halbernst vor. „Wer meldet sich freiwillig?“

„Bah! Wasser!“, maulte Spike. „Is bestimmt kalt.“ Und Angel wirkte nicht weniger abgeneigt. Lindsey seufzte und ging ein paar Schritte am Ufer entlang. „Wir sind richtig. Ganz bestimmt“, versicherte er erneut.

„Mir gefällt nicht, dass wir keine Ahnung haben, womit wir es zu tun haben“, sinnierte Angel vor sich hin.

„Was Böses, das im Wasser lebt und Menschen umbringt. Müssen wir wirklich mehr wissen? Ich bin dafür, das Teil erst zu zerstückeln und hinterher die schlauen Bücher zu befragen, was es eigentlich … Angel!“ Angel wirbelte zu Lindsey herum und erkannte mit Entsetzen, dass der Jüngere sich wohl zu nah ans Ufer gewagt hatte. Eine lachhaft kleine aber scheinbar starke Hand mit grünschuppiger Haut und Schwimmflossen zwischen den Fingern hatte Lindseys Bein ergriffen und zerrte ihn zum Wasser. Lindsey schwankte merklich, während er versuchte, die Hand abzuschütteln. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Noch ehe Angel bei ihm war, hatte der Angreifer seinen Geliebten schon zu Boden gerissen und zerrte ihn in sein Element, das Wasser.

„Lindsey!“ Angel stürzte nach vorne und griff nach Lindseys Hand, die sich in die Grasnarbe krallte, um Halt zu finden. Er zerrte mit aller Kraft, doch der Gegner, der Lindseys Bein in seiner Gewalt hatte, war allem Anschein nach stärker.

„Okay Spike, hattest Recht. Ist kalt“, witzelte Lindsey. Er trat mit dem freien Fuß blind nach dem Angreifer, doch das Wasser bremste seine Attacken und offensichtlich verfehlte er sein Ziel. „Verdammt is das Biest stark!“

„Spike, verdammt! Hilf mir!“

„Angel, lass los.“ Ungläubig starrte Angel den jungen Mann an, schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Vertrau mir“, meinte Lindsey. „Das hier führt zu nichts.“ Er selbst hatte längst losgelassen, doch Angel hielt ihn noch immer erbarmungslos fest. „Bitte“, bat Lindsey und Angel erkannte Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Erst da fiel ihm auf, dass er ausgerechnet Lindseys noch immer verletzten Arm erwischt hatte.

„Ich kann nicht …“, flüsterte Angel geschockt, doch Lindsey lächelte nur.

„Kannst ja mit reinkommen“, witzelte er erneut. „Spike, dein Dolch!“ Noch immer geschockt und verwirrt hatte Spike die Szene beobachtet. Der Dämon riss offensichtlich mit größerer Gewalt und Kraftanstrengung an Lindseys Bein, denn er entglitt beinahe Angels Griff. Rasch warf er ihm den Dolch zu, den Lindsey geschickt mit der freien Hand auffing.

„Haltet mir ein Handtuch bereit.“ Dann zerrte der Dämon erneut an Lindseys Bein, entriss ihn dadurch Angels Griff und der junge Mann wurde unter Wasser gezogen. Vor Schock regelrecht gelähmt starrte Angel auf die Stelle, an der sein Geliebter soeben verschwunden war. Er wollte nichts lieber als hinterher springen, doch er wusste, dass das reichlich dumm gewesen wäre. Hilfe suchend wandte er sich nach Spike um.

„Ne! Ich spring da nicht rein. Er schien ziemlich sicher, dass er das alleine geregelt kriegt.“

Noch ehe Angel sich entschließen konnte, doch hineinzuspringen, wurde das Wasser unruhig. Etwas durchbrach die Oberfläche, war jedoch gleich wieder verschwunden. Ganz offensichtlich lieferten sich der Dämon und Lindsey einen erbitterten Kampf. Angel hielt es nicht länger am Ufer aus. Entgegen aller Vernunft warf er seinen Mantel ab und hechtete ebenfalls in den See.

Zu spät, wie er gleich darauf erkannte, als erneut dicht neben ihm die Wasseroberfläche durchbrochen wurde und etwas ans Ufer geschleudert wurde. Gleich darauf schoss neben ihm Lindsey aus dem Wasser und schnappte keuchend nach Luft.

„Zerhack das Ding!“, rief Lindsey dem blonden Vampir am Ufer entgegen, der nicht lange zögerte und auf den lachhaft kleinen Dämon einschlug. Das Ding wehrte sich, war jedoch am Ufer unterlegen und nur wenige Augenblicke später war es tot. Zumindest rührte es sich nicht mehr. Lindsey wandte sich Angel zu, der wassertretend und noch immer verdutzt neben ihm war und ihn erstaunt anstarrte.

„Was?“, erkundigte er sich frech.

„Wie … was … ich meine… Himmel! Wie hast du das gemacht?“, stammelte Angel verwirrt. Lindsey grinste breit.

„Hab mich endlich erinnert“, meinte er für Angels Begriffe völlig nichtssagend, schwamm ans Ufer und katapultierte sich regelrecht aus dem Wasser heraus. Am Ufer wandte er sich um und ging in die Hocke, streckte Angel die Hand entgegen. „Kommst du endlich raus oder willst du noch eine Runde schwimmen?“, meinte er grinsend. Angel machte es ihm nach und sprang ohne Lindseys Hilfe ans Ufer, indem er kurz eintauchte und sich mit beiden Beinen und seiner Vampirkraft vom Boden abstieß. „Angeber“, frotzelte Lindsey.

„Dasselbe gilt für dich. Was zum Teufel war das gerade?“, fauchte Angel.

„Nicht böse sein“, bat Lindsey mit einem regelrechten Hundeblick. „Ich hab dir vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gehörig in den Hintern getreten“, erinnerte er an den Kampf im Keller von Wolfram und Hart. „Irgendwie hatte ich das völlig vergessen, weil ich meine Fähigkeiten seither auch gar nicht mehr eingesetzt habe … Bitte glaub mir, Angel. Ich hab mich sicherlich nicht freiwillig von dem Biest unter Wasser zerren lassen, aber ich hatte die Wahl zwischen einem Kampf in seinem Element mit meinen Fähigkeiten oder von euch beiden auseinander gerissen zu werden … zumindest hat es sich so angefühlt.“

Besorgt blickte Angel den Jüngeren an. „Geht dir aber gut, ja?“, erkundigte er sich sofort. Sein Zorn war verraucht. Immerhin war die Sache gut ausgegangen. Lindsey nickte bestimmt. Der Vampir hob eine Hand an seine Wange und strich sanft darüber. Er wollte sich gerade für einen Kuss zu ihm herab beugen, als eine Stimme die Luft zerschnitt.“

„Angel? Was macht ihr hier?“ Alle drei wirbelten herum.

„Wes? Gunn? Was macht **_ihr_** hier?“

„Wir arbeiten an einem Fall“, meinte Wesley beinahe pikiert.

„Wenn es dabei um einen Dämon im Wasser geht, hat sich der Fall gerade erledigt“, kommentierte Spike trocken und deutete auf die Überreste des Dämonen neben sich. Wesley trat näher und inspizierte das Wesen.

„Wie ich vermutet habe: Ein Kappa“, meinte er mehr an sich selbst gerichtet als an irgendjemand anderes. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Angel und Lindsey, die sich rasch ein wenig voneinander entfernt hatten. „Grundgütiger! Ihr wart im Wasser? Mit dem Ding?“

„Uhm … ja“, meinte Lindsey gedehnt. „Warum?“

„Ihr habt Glück, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein!“, brauste Wesley auf. „Kappas sind sehr stark, auch wenn sie klein sind. Sie ziehen ihre Opfer unter Wasser und ertränken sie dort.“

„Haben wir gemerkt“, meinte Lindsey gelangweilt.

„Danach oder sehr oft auch noch während sie ihr Opfer ertränken, saugen sie ihm Blut und Eingeweide aus“, fuhr Wesley unbeirrt fort. „Durch den Anus.“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht.

„Wie ekelhaft!“, meinte er angewidert.

„Ihr hättet beide draufgehen können.“ Angel und Lindsey sahen sich kurz an und grinsten leicht.

„Sind wir aber nicht“, meinte Angel dann bestimmt. „Haben den Fall erledigt. Da fällt mir ein … Der Kerl ist noch immer nicht aufgetaucht“, meinte er plötzlich an Lindsey gewandt. Dieser lächelte und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung in einige Entfernung, wo ein junger Mann am Ufer des Sees entlang spazierte. Er hatte einen Hund dabei.

„Wir sollten verschwinden. Mit dem Ding“, meinte er rasch. „Besser, wenn wir keine Fragen beantworten müssen. Außerdem … weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich will mir echt trockene Klamotten anziehen. Und das möglichst bald.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. Wasser löste sich aus seinem tropfnassen Haar und regnete auf Spike, Angel und Wesley hinab, die in unmittelbarer Nähe standen. Spike sprang zurück und sah Lindsey mit einem finsteren Blick an.

„Was soll das?“, erboste er sich und brachte Lindsey dadurch nur zum Lachen.

„Wenigstens musst du jetzt nicht mehr duschen“, scherzte er.

„Nun, scheinbar gibt es für uns ja nichts mehr zu tun. Wenn ihr uns also entschuldigt …“, damit richtete sich Wesley auf und wandte sich zusammen mit Charles um.

„Hey, was is mit dem … Kappa?“, rief ihm Lindsey nach. Wesley drehte sich um und sah die Überreste des Dämonen an.

„Euer Problem. Schließlich habt ihr ihn auch zerstückelt“, meinte er distanziert und verschwand dann endgültig.

„Da ist aber jemand nicht gerade gut gelaunt“, kommentierte Lindsey. „Als ob wir ihm absichtlich den Fall weggenommen hätten.“

„Lass uns gehen“, murrte Angel. „Spike, räum das Ding weg.“

„Was? Wieso ich? Wer bin ich denn? Dein Sklave?“, erboste sich der Blonde.

„Wir sind nass, du bist trocken. Du räumst auf“, erklärte Angel in bestimmendem Tonfall.

„Na und? Bei ihm kann ich das ja verstehen. Aber ist nu wirklich nicht so, als könntest du dir eine Lungenentzündung einfangen. Kannst mir ruhig helfen!“, fauchte Spike.

„Du machst mich rasend, Spike! Muss ich dich wirklich wieder einmal auf deinen Platz in der Rangorder verweisen?“, knurrte Angel gefährlich und wechselte in sein wahres Gesicht. Auch Spike trug sofort sein Game Face zur Schau und die beiden knurrten sich Gegenseitig an, umkreisten sich langsam.

Lindsey stand nur wenige Meter daneben, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und beobachtete amüsiert das kleine Schauspiel. Dann erinnerte er sich an den Mann, der immer näher kam und überlegte kurz, wie er die Situation entschärfen konnte. Er packte den Kadaver des Kappa, der in etwa die Größe eines Kindes hatte, und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft auf den See hinaus. Wie er erhofft hatte, sank der leblose Körper unter die Wasseroberfläche. Die Fische würden vermutlich den Rest erledigen. Dann ging er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zwischen den beiden kampflustigen Vampiren hindurch, packte sie beide mit je einer Hand am Kragen und zerrte sie mit sich.

„Kommt, Kinder. Eure kleinen Machtkämpfe könnt ihr später noch weiterspielen. Wo euch niemand sieht“, meinte er gut gelaunt. Angel und Spike starrten sich verdattert an, ehe sie beide wieder in ihr menschliches Gesicht wechselten und Lindsey endlich freiwillig folgten.


	55. Unabhängig

Es war still, im Hotel. Nur Lindseys Stimme drang klar und deutlich durch die Wände seines Zimmers in die umliegenden Räume und auf den Gang hinaus, begleitet vom Klang seiner Gitarre. Die Musik tönte sogar gedämpft bis hinunter in das untere Stockwerk. Angel und Spike hatten ihren kleinen Machtkampf nicht fortgeführt. Stattdessen hatte der Blonde das Hotel für einen Streifzug verlassen und Angel war in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Warum er nicht darauf bestanden hatte, Spike in die Schranken zu weisen, vermochte Lindsey nicht zu sagen. Er persönlich war sich sicher gewesen, die beiden würden knurrend und fauchend übereinander herfallen, sobald sie das Hyperion erreicht hatten.

Angel hatte einen reichlich genervten Eindruck gemacht und deshalb hatte Lindsey beschlossen, ihn erst einmal in Ruhe zu lassen und sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückzuziehen. Nach einer ausgiebigen, heißen Dusche, saß er nun in seinen üblichen Klamotten auf dem Bett, seine Gitarre auf dem Schoß und ließ sich von der Musik davontragen.

Er fühlte sich großartig. Eine neue Stärke und Ruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Eine seltsame Erkenntnis, dass er es schaffen konnte. Er konnte Angel wirklich eine Hilfe sein und nicht einfach nur an seinem Rockzipfel hängen wie das kleine Kind, für welches ihn der Vampir scheinbar sehr oft zu halten schien. Für die Hilfe, die ihm Angel bei seiner letzten Vision geleistet hatte, wollte sich Lindsey unbedingt noch bedanken. Doch damit würde er warten, bis sich der Vampir wieder abgeregt hatte, denn irgendetwas war ihm scheinbar schwer gegen den Strich gegangen.

Als seine Zimmertür plötzlich aufgestoßen wurde, zuckte Lindsey nur kaum merklich zusammen und beendete noch den Vers, ehe er die Augen öffnete und aufblickte. Angel stand vor seiner Tür und starrte ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Der junge Mann rührte sich nicht und erwiderte den Blick.

„Immer noch sauer auf mich?“, erkundigte er sich mit sanfter Stimme. Angel leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Was ist dann los?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey und sah Angel mit seinen tiefblauen Augen eindringlich an.

„Du brauchst mich nicht mehr“, meinte Angel auf einmal, als wäre es das Schlimmste, was er sich vorstellen könnte, eine entsetzliche Erkenntnis. Lindsey starrte ihn irritiert an.

„Was?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich.

„Wirst du jetzt gehen?“, fragte Angel unbeirrt weiter.

„Warum sollte ich gehen?“, erkundigte Lindsey verwirrt. „Schmeißt du mich jetzt raus? Was habe ich denn bitte angestellt?“

„Du brauchst mich nicht mehr“, wiederholte Angel seine Aussage und senkte plötzlich den Blick. Er wirkte so verloren, dass sich Lindseys Magen schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte und langsam erst begriff er, was der Vampir da redete.

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?“, meinte Lindsey leise und stand auf. Er stellte seine Gitarre behutsam in der Ecke ab und trat langsam näher.

„Hast es heute bewiesen“, meinte Angel leise. „Ich bin unnütz. Du bist unabhängig und kannst auf dich selbst aufpassen. Brauchst mich nicht …“ Lindsey schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Aber ist das nicht viel besser?“, fragte er sanft. „Wenn ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann und dir nicht wie ein Baby ständig ein Klotz am Bein bin?“ Angels Wangenmuskulatur zuckte, woran Lindsey erkannte, dass der Vampir die Zähne hart aufeinander presste. „Hast du nicht mehr Sicherheit über meine Zuneigung, wenn ich bei dir bin, weil ich es will und nicht weil ich deinen Schutz benötige?“ Lindsey trat noch etwas näher, streckte die Hand nach Angel aus, der jedoch etwas zurückwich. Betrübt ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken.

„Außerdem stimmt es doch gar nicht. Natürlich brauche ich dich. Nur eben auf andere Weise“, meinte er lächelnd.

„Bist nicht gekommen“, murmelte Angel leise. „Hab gewartet. Aber du bist nicht gekommen. Wolltest nicht …“

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht, dass ich nicht zu dir kommen wollte“, widersprach Lindsey rasch. „Du warst wütend, ich wusste nicht, ob auf mich oder auf Spike, also wollte ich warten, bis du dich beruhigt hast.“ Angel antwortete nicht. „Brauchst du denn meine Abhängigkeit so sehr, dass du mich verstößt, wenn ich nicht auf deine ständige Führung angewiesen bin?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey schließlich traurig, trat noch etwas näher. „Warum weist du mich zurück?“, fragte er leise, beinahe ängstlich.

„Das … das tue ich nicht“, murmelte Angel erschrocken. Erneut hob Lindsey die Hand und wieder wich Angel zurück.

„Tust du nicht?“, fragte Lindsey und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Nein, es ist nur …“ Angel schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

„Es ist nur … was?“, erkundigte sich der Jüngere und versuchte, dem Vampir in die Augen zu sehen. Angel seufzte schwer.

„Ich brauche nicht deine Abhängigkeit, Linsy. Ich brauche dich … und ich hab das Gefühl, dass du mich gar nicht mehr …“

„Ach halt die Klappe“, murmelte Lindsey sanft und streckte sich, um Angel zu küssen. Der Vampir wehrte sich nicht, doch es dauerte einen Moment, bis er den zarten Kuss erwiderte. Lindsey löste sich von ihm und lächelte, kraulte Angel leicht hinter dem Ohr. „Wenn du meinst, ich würde mich jetzt absetzen, nur weil ich gelernt habe, wieder auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen, bist du wirklich dumm“, murmelte er liebevoll. „Ich will dich. Und ich brauche dich nach wie vor.“ Erneut küsste er den Vampir, heftiger diesmal, verlangender. Angel keuchte leicht in den Kuss hinein, als sich der kleinere Mann gegen ihn drängte, sich aufreizend gegen seinen Körper rieb.

Angel schlang die Arme um Lindseys geradezu bebenden Körper, intensivierte den Kuss, bis er merkte, dass der Mensch wieder atmen musste und er ihn nur widerwillig gehen ließ. Lindsey schnappte nach Luft, zerrte Angel jedoch gleich wieder zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss herunter. Seine Bewegungen wurden drängender, ehe er sich plötzlich von Angel losriss und mit einem frechen Grinsen in sein Zimmer zurückwich. Der Vampir wollte ihm folgen, doch er prallte gegen einen unsichtbaren Widerstand. Überrascht starrte er den Türrahmen an, blickte dann zu Lindsey ins Zimmer.

Der junge Mann grinste. „Schon vergessen? Warst hier noch nicht drin, seit ich das Zimmer bezogen habe.“ Er zwinkerte frech.

„Linsy!“ Ein Flehen lag in Angels Blick, welches Lindsey beinahe weich werden ließ. Doch er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Bitte?“, versuchte es Angel erneut, legte die Hände gegen die unsichtbare Mauer, als könnte er sie mit der Kraft seiner Muskeln durchbrechen. Oder rein durch seinen Willen zu Lindsey gelangen. „Warum machst du das?“, murrte der Vampir etwas gereizt.

Lindsey lächelte frech und fing an, die Knöpfe seines Hemds zu öffnen. Quälend langsam, Angel dabei unverwandt ansehend. Der Vampir leckte sich erneut über die Lippen, pures Verlangen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder und erneut drängte er gegen den unnachgiebigen Widerstand.

Endlich war Lindsey mit den Knöpfen fertig. Das Hemd klaffte auseinander und er strich mit einer Hand über seinen Bauch nach oben. Vor Angels Augen hinter dem offenen Hemd verborgen, streichelte er über seine Brustwarze, stellte sich vor, dass es Angel war, der ihn berührte. Da er ohnehin erregt war, brauchte er dafür nicht viel Phantasie und sein Nippel richtete sich verlangend auf.

Der Vampir stand noch immer vor seiner Tür, keuchte leise, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Lindsey streifte das Hemd von seiner Schulter, ließ es dann achtlos zu Boden gleiten.

„Lass mich rein“, bat Angel erneut und als Lindsey keine Anstalten machte, ihn endlich einzuladen, beschwerte er sich mit jammervoller Stimme. „Das ist Folter!“

„M-hm“, murmelte Lindsey träge und fuhr ungeniert fort, seine Hände streichelnd über seinen Oberkörper wandern zu lassen. Er genoss den Anblick des hilflosen und reichlich erregten Vampirs. Er ließ seine Hand nach unten wandern und spielte an seinem Buckle, öffnete ihn jedoch nicht. Angel schlug mit der Faust gegen den unsichtbaren Widerstand, bettelte Lindsey mit stummen Blicken an, ihm endlich die Erlaubnis zum Eintreten zu geben.

„Was würdest du jetzt machen, wenn du hier drin stehen würdest?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey mit verspieltem Tonfall.

„Blöde Frage“, knurrte Angel finster und starrte Lindseys nackten Oberkörper an. Zu allem Überfluss lachte der junge Mann auch noch.

„Spiel schön mit, dann darfst du nachher mit mir anstellen, was immer du willst“, meinte er frech und zwinkerte. Dieses Versprechen war dann doch ein schöner Ausblick. Angel seufzte und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Barriere vor ihm, schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.

„Ich würde deinen Gürtel öffnen und ihn mit einem Ruck aus den Schlaufen zerren“, meinte er endlich mit rauer Stimme. Lindseys Augen blitzten, als er den Buckle endlich öffnete und tatsächlich den Gürtel mit einem heftigen Ruck herauszog. Angel brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um sich vorzustellen, wie Lindsey dabei gegen ihn gezogen worden wäre. Er keuchte leise. „Dann würde ich diese lästigen Knöpfe öffnen …“, flüsterte er angespannt. Lindsey ließ den Worten Taten folgen, dann hielt er inne. Seine Hand wanderte wieder nach oben, gefolgt von Angels Blicken, bis der Vampir bei seinen Augen angekommen war. Der junge Mann grinste.

„Hast du nicht ein bisschen viel an, für dieses kleine Spiel?“, meinte er unschuldig.

„Huh?“ Angel löste sich von der unsichtbaren Mauer und blickte an sich hinunter… „Uhm…“ Er sah Lindsey fragend an. „Nicht dein ernst, oder? Ich soll mich hier am Gang ausziehen? Kannst du mich nicht einfach herein …“

„Och, Ange“, unterbrach ihn Lindsey und trat näher an die Tür, fast in Griffweite des Vampirs, wenn nur diese lästige Barriere nicht gewesen wäre. „Is doch niemand da. Spiel einfach mit“, meinte er herausfordernd. Mit nahezu fahrigen, ungeduldigen Bewegungen öffnete Angel die Knöpfe seines Hemds und schmiss es auf den Boden. Während er Knopf und Reißverschluss seiner schwarzen Hose öffnete, blickte er wieder zu Lindsey auf, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich würde dich gegen die nächste Wand drängen!“, raunte er Lindsey durch die offene Tür und den für ihn unüberwindbaren Widerstand zu. Grinsend ging Lindsey rückwärts, drängte sich gegen die Wand, an einer Stelle, an der Angel ihn weiterhin gut beobachten konnte. „Meine Hände wären überall“, fuhr Angel fort und in seiner Vorstellung waren es seine Hände, die streichelnd über Lindseys Oberkörper wanderten, nicht die Hände des jungen Mannes selbst. Er glaubte beinahe, die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren zu können. „Überall!“, setzte er mit Nachdruck hinterher.

Lindsey lächelte. Wieder lag dieses Blitzen in seinen Augen, ehe er sie schloss und seine Hand in seine Hose wandern ließ. Ein lustvolles Stöhnen drang an Angels Ohr und machte ihn erst recht rasend. **_Er_** wollte Lindsey berühren, ihm lustvolles Stöhnen entlocken. Stattdessen musste er untätig in der Tür stehen und warten, bis Lindsey genug von dem kleinen Spiel hatte. Und irgendwie machte er nicht den Eindruck, dass es ihm bald langweilig werden würde.

Lindsey streichelte noch immer seine Härte, sein Becken bewegte sich aufreizend und es störte Angel unendlich, dass die lästige Hose in seinem Blickfeld war. „Ich würde dir dieses lästige, ausgewaschene Stück Stoff von den Hüften zerren!“, stieß Angel hervor. „Und die Shorts gleich mit.“ Lindsey tat es und Angel entwich tatsächlich ein leises Stöhnen, als er den jungen Mann endlich betrachten konnte. Lindsey war wunderschön. Das hatte Angel zuvor schon gewusst. Doch in diesem Moment wirkte er einfach nur unglaublich heiß und erneut machte es den Vampir furchtbar wütend, dass er nicht zu ihm konnte.

„Linsy!“, keuchte Angel angespannt und boxte mit der Faust gegen das Hindernis vor ihm. „Verdammt, lass mich rein … bitte!“ Er stöhnte auf, als Lindsey ohne eine Anweisung von ihm wieder anfing, seine Härte zu massieren und ihn dabei mit verklärtem Blick fixierte.

„Zieh die Hose aus!“, verlangte Lindsey mit lustvollem Keuchen. „Berühr dich.“

Angel war längst egal, wie absurd die Situation war. Es war ihm auch egal, ob Spike womöglich jeden Moment zurückkommen und ihn nackt und mit steil aufragender Erektion im Gang stehen sehen konnte. Es war ihm egal, dass er eigentlich nicht unbedingt der Typ war, der es sich selbst besorgte. Wenn Lindsey nicht bald ein Einsehen hatte, würde er schon allein beim zugucken kommen und er musste grinsen, als er sich fragte, ob sein Sperma die Barriere durchdringen oder ebenfalls an einer unsichtbaren Mauer stoppen würde. Eigentlich hatte er in dem Moment sogar Lust, das auszuprobieren.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken streifte er Hose und Shorts ab, schob sie mit dem Fuß zur Seite und stand nun in voller Pracht in der Tür, seine eigene Erektion fest mit der Hand umschließend und sich dabei vorstellend, wie er in Lindsey stoßen würde, wenn nur diese Barriere …

„Langsamer!“, durchbrach Lindseys Stimme seine Phantasien. Träge streichelte er sich selbst, beobachtete Angel mit anzüglichem Grinsen. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und bewegte erneut das Becken. „Weiter“, forderte er schließlich. „Mach weiter, Ange.“

„Was?“, meinte Angel leicht irritiert. Lindsey grinste frech.

„Würdest du den Rest des Abends damit verbringen, mich zu streicheln?“, erkundigte er sich mit Unschuldsmine.

„Natürlich nicht“, knurrte Angel. „Ich würd’ mir ein Gleitmittel suchen und meine Finger in dich rammen.“

„Rammen?“ Lindsey grinste frech. „So grob wärst du zu mir?“ Tadelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich glaub, da lass ich dich lieber vor der Tür stehen.“

Ungläubig stöhnte Angel auf. Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein! „Vielleicht ein bisschen sanfter“, keuchte er schließlich. Lindsey kicherte amüsiert und sah Angel fragend an. Der Vampir begriff rasch, was der Blick sollte und grinste jetzt ebenfalls. „Ich würde dich aufs Bett schmeißen“, raunte er heiser. „Weil du nicht mehr stehen könntest, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin.“

„Ich hoffe, das ist ein Versprechen“, meinte Lindsey mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ging zum Bett hinüber, ließ sich schwungvoll darauf fallen. Er zog die Schublade am Nachttisch auf und holte eine kleine Tube Gleitmittel heraus. Er verteilte etwas davon auf seinen Fingern und beobachtete Angel aufmerksam, als er langsam einen Finger in seinen Eingang drängte.

Ein Schauer ging durch den Körper des Vampirs und erneut warf er sich gegen dieses nervige Hindernis vor ihm, um endlich zu Lindsey zu gelangen. Der junge Mann keuchte leise, bewegte sich lasziv auf dem Bett und Angel hatte nun wirklich das Gefühl, gleich explodieren zu müssen. Doch wenigstens konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Lindsey mittlerweile auch an einem Punkt angelangt war, wo er viel lieber Angels Länge gespürt hätte, als nur seinen Finger. Nur ein bisschen noch, dann würde er ihn freiwillig hereinbitten. Angel konnte es riechen.

„Weiter!“, raunte er. „Ich würde einen zweiten Finger hinzunehmen und dich dehnen.“ Lindsey tat es. Auf diese Weise konnten sie nachher wenigstens das lästige Vorspiel bleiben lassen. Er würde sich sofort in Lindseys willigen Körper vergraben können und die Hitze und seine Ergebenheit in vollen Zügen genießen.

Der junge Mann schloss erneut die Augen und stöhnte auf. Unruhig verlagerte Angel sein Gewicht, bereit, sofort ins Zimmer zu stürmen, wenn Lindsey endlich die Zauberworte sprach.

„Ange!“, keuchte Lindsey und der Vampir grinste wissend. Jetzt war es soweit. Es musste einfach soweit sein. Immerhin brauchte Lindsey **_ihn_** für die Fortsetzung der kleinen Szene! „Was würdest du jetzt machen?“ Lindsey grinste. Seine Stimme war rau und leise. Ein leicht vibrierender Klang lag darin, begründet in der Anspannung und freudigen Erwartung seines Körpers.

„Mit dem Vorspiel abschließen und dich endlich nehmen“, knurrte Angel. Ja, jetzt **_musste_** er ihn einfach hereinbitten!

Lindsey grinste frech und beobachtete den Vampir genau, als er mit der Hand erneut etwas in der Schublade suchte. Das war einfach zu verlockend. Als er den Gegenstand gefunden hatte, lachte er leise. „Okay“, flüsterte Lindsey. Und zog die Hand hervor.

Angels Kiefer klappte nach unten und ungläubig japste er nach Luft. Völlig fassungslos beobachtete er, wie Lindsey noch etwas Gleitmittel auf dem Gegenstand verteilte und ihn dann Millimeter für Millimeter in seinen Körper schob.

„Fuck!“, fluchte er schließlich. „Seit wann hast du nen Dildo?“ Das musste einfach ein schlechter Scherz sein. Lindsey konnte doch wirklich nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass er hier stehen blieb und dabei zusah, wie es sich das Objekt seiner Begierde mit Hilfe eines Dildos selbst besorgte.

Jetzt konnte Lindsey nicht mehr an sich halten. Er lachte auf. „Gefällt er dir?“, meinte er zu allem Überfluss auch noch frech. „Kleine Shoppingtour. Waren wohl meine Hormone etwas durcheinander.“

Angel stand noch immer da und starrte Lindsey ungläubig an. Eigentlich hatte er ja gedacht, seine Erregung würde jetzt ganz schlagartig gen Null gehen, weil es einfach zu frustrierend war, aber ganz im Gegenteil. Er wurde bei dem Anblick sogar noch härter. Und ganz offensichtlich dachte Lindsey nicht einmal im Traum daran, endlich aufzuhören. Überhaupt nicht. Er schob sich das dumme Ding noch etwas tiefer hinein und stöhnte lustvoll auf.

„Ob mir das gefällt? Fuck! Nein!“, fauchte Angel ungehalten. „Der blöde Plastikklumpen nimmt mir noch mein letztes bisschen Spaß weg!“, fluchte er. „Und du sagst, du brauchst mich? Wofür denn bitteschön?“ Jetzt wurde er wirklich wütend. Vor allem, weil Lindsey ihn frech angrinste. „Verdammte scheiße, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, nehm’ ich dich mit dem Ding zugleich!“

Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Stell ich mir schmerzhaft vor“, meinte er ungerührt. „Und das soll mich jetzt wirklich davon überzeugen, dich hereinzubitten?“

„Linsy!“, meinte Angel lockend. „Ich mach’s auch nicht, wenn du mich jetzt endlich reinlässt, huh? Bitte, bitte. Das ist nicht mehr lustig. Ich will dich küssen können, dich streicheln … ich will dich.“

Lindsey wägte kurz das Für und Wieder ab. Wenn er den Vampir noch länger zappeln ließ, würde dieser seine Drohung womöglich noch wirklich wahr machen und darauf hatte er eigentlich keine Lust. Andererseits hatte er ja versprochen, Angel dürfe mit ihm machen, was immer er wollte, somit konnte er seine Drohung wahr machen und Lindsey konnte eigentlich nichts dagegen tun. Der Gedanke war nicht allzu erbaulich. Allerdings hatte er es ja selbst heraufbeschworen. Schließlich beschloss er, dass Angel ihm schon nicht allzu sehr wehtun würde und hielt endlich inne.

„Dann komm endlich rein und mach die Tür zu“, meinte er schließlich.


	56. Süße Rache

Angel trat nicht ein, er fiel durch die offene Tür, als der Widerstand plötzlich verschwunden war. Etwas verdutzt rappelte er sich hoch. Lindsey sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Ich hoffe ja wirklich, du machst deine Drohung nicht wahr“, meinte er schließlich.

„Hätte gute Lust dazu“, knurrte Angel. „Aber ich denke, ich schieb das Ding lieber Spike in den Hintern. Ich wette, der hat dich auf die Idee gebracht, was?“

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage“, gab Lindsey endlich zu. „Hatten ne nette Unterhaltung über Spielsachen. Du benutzt solche Sachen wohl nicht, huh? Schade eigentlich.“ Angel ging zum Bett und setzte sich neben Lindsey, der ihn halb erwartungsvoll halb ängstlich anstarrte.

„Ich lasse mich vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass die Sachen doch ganz nett sein können. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte das schon was …“, flüsterte er. „Warum so ängstlich?“

„Na ja …“, meinte Lindsey gedehnt. „Ich hatte gesagt, wenn du mitspielst, darfst du mit mir machen, was du willst…“

„Keine Sorge. Hätte wenig Freude daran, dir weh zu tun.“ Angel beugte sich hinunter und küsste Lindsey leidenschaftlich. „Aber ein bisschen Rache muss dann doch sein.“ Angel grinste boshaft. „Und du hast ja gesagt, ich darf mit dir machen, was ich will …“

„Das hatte ich befürchtet.“ Lindsey seufzte.

„Hey, wird dir gefallen“, versprach Angel. „Vertraust du mir immer noch?“, erkundigte er sich. Lindsey nickte ohne zögern und wollte eigentlich endlich den Dildo entfernen, doch Angel hielt seine Hand fest und küsste ihn erneut. „Nah! Lass die Finger weg. Du hast für heute genug getan. Jetzt darf ich meinen Spaß haben.“ Lindsey zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Angel fragend an. „Ich kenn mich auch ein bisschen mit Spielzeug aus“, grinste Angel.

„Hm. Das klingt mir nach einer neuen Runde Fesselspielchen“, meinte Lindsey fragend und nahm bereits die Hände über den Kopf. Er konnte ja wirklich nicht behaupten, dass es ihm beim letzten Mal nicht gefallen hätte.

Angel knurrte anzüglich. „Ich denke, wir sollten mal gemeinsam shoppen gehen“, erklärte er voller Ernst. Er holte sich Lindseys Hemd und fesselte ihn damit ans Bett. „Gibt so sexy Ledermanschetten“, murmelte er vor sich hin.

„Klingt verlockend“, gab Lindsey grinsend zurück. Er wusste nicht, was Angel vorhatte, doch er konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es nicht lange anhalten würde. Er war hoch erregt und hatte das Gefühl, dass er schon kommen würde, wenn Angel nur ein einziges Mal in ihn stoßen würde.

Dessen war sich auch Angel voll bewusst, doch er kannte noch ein paar Tricks, die Lindsey von einem verfrühten Orgasmus abhalten würden. Mit einem boshaften Grinsen stand er auf. „Lauf nicht weg“, meinte er unnötigerweise und huschte aus dem Zimmer. Der junge Mann blickte ihm nach und fragte sich, was Angel wohl jetzt wieder plante. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl für ihn, allein und in dem erregten Zustand ans Bett gefesselt zu sein, ausgefüllt durch den Dildo und unfähig, sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen.

Er rutschte ein wenig auf dem Bett herum und grinste, als das Spielzeug dabei gegen seinen Lustpunkt drückte. Er wiederholte die Bewegung und stöhnte leise. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab und er änderte seine Haltung ein wenig. Wenn Angel nicht bald zurückkam, würde er ihn wirklich nicht mehr brauchen. Seine anfangs trägen Bewegungen wurden heftiger. Es war zwar nicht annähernd so gut, als würde Angel sich in seinen Körper stoßen, doch es reichte in Lindseys erregtem Zustand schon beinahe aus.

Ein Geräusch von der Türe lenkte Lindsey ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zur offenen Tür. Dort stand Angel, lässig in den Türstock gelehnt und beobachtete ihn. Lindsey schlug reumütig die Augen nieder. „Du hast nur gesagt, nicht weglaufen“, versuchte er sich schnell herauszureden. Angel kam mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen näher.

„Mach ruhig weiter“, grinste er anzüglich. „Ist nett, dich dabei zu beobachten. Wird dir auch gar nichts helfen. Das wird eine verdammt lange Nacht für dich, mein Süßer.“ Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich herab und ließ seine Zunge über Lindseys Länge tanzen. Der junge Mann ruckte vor Überraschung mit der Hüfte nach oben und stöhnte laut auf.

„Glaub ich nicht!“, keuchte er endlich. „Nicht, wenn du so …“ Die restlichen Worte verschluckte er in einem weiteren begeisterten Aufstöhnen, als sich Angel zeitgleich an dem Dildo zu schaffen machte. Sofort änderte Lindsey seine Haltung, spreizte die Beine, damit der Vampir mehr Bewegungsraum hatte und leichter in ihn dringen konnte. Auch wenn es gar nicht Angel selbst war. Es war beinahe so gut. Gleichmäßige, feste Bewegungen trieben Lindsey unbarmherzig auf den erlösenden Orgasmus zu.

Natürlich hätte Lindsey wissen müssen, dass er nicht so leicht davon kommen würde. Angel hörte plötzlich auf. Frustriert wimmerte Lindsey, wehrte sich gegen seine Fesseln und starrte den Vampir irritiert an, als dieser mit einem frechen Grinsen ein weiches Band um seine Genitalien schlang und es fest verknotete. Nicht fest genug, um ihm wirklich weh zu tun, aber an einen Orgasmus brauchte er vorerst nicht zu denken, das war Lindsey klar.

„Nicht dein Ernst!“, stieß er endlich hervor.

„Ich sagte, es wird ne lange Nacht“, erklärte Angel ohne ein Anzeichen von Mitleid.

„Oh komm schon, Angel. Das kannst du nicht machen.“

„Siehst doch, dass ich kann. Außerdem hast du gesagt …“

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe“, grummelte Lindsey.

„Mal sehen, wie lang du durchhältst“, grinste Angel wissend.

„Auf die Weise länger als mir lieb ist“, keuchte der junge Mann und bäumte sich auf, als Angel wieder anfing, ihn mit dem Spielzeug zu malträtieren. Er küsste Lindsey währenddessen und dieser musste sich stark beherrschen, um nicht in die Zunge des Vampirs zu beißen, als er verlangend in seinen Mund drängte. Noch während sie sich küssten, entfernte Angel das Lovetoy und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Lindsey wusste nicht recht, ob er darüber froh oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Es nahm etwas von dem Druck und der sexuellen Anspannung, andererseits fühlte er sich regelrecht einsam und leer. Er schenkte Angel einen flehenden Blick, bat still um Mitleid, welches er jedoch nicht bekam.

Der Vampir schob ihn ein wenig an den Rand und legte sich dann seitlich neben Lindsey, betrachtete ihn verträumt. „Hunger?“, fragte er unvermittelt.

„Was? Wie kannst du an Essen denken?“, meinte Lindsey etwas verstört.

„Bei deinem Anblick fällt mir viel ein“, murmelte Angel. „Leidenschaft, Verlangen, Sex, Liebe, Zärtlichkeit … und Essen.“ Er beugte sich über Lindsey hinweg und hob etwas vom Boden auf. Es war Eiscreme. „Ich hoffe, du magst Vanille“, grinste Angel und öffnete den Deckel. Das Eis war bereits weich und er tauchte den Löffel hinein und bewegte ihn dann in Richtung Lindsey. Absichtlich ließ er ein paar Tropfen auf die Brust des jungen Mannes fallen, was bewirkte, dass der erschrocken aufkeuchte.

„Wie ungeschickt von mir“, meinte Angel grinsend und senkte die Lippen auf Lindseys Brust, wo er die Tropfen begierig aufleckte. Der junge Mann brummte behaglich und drückte den Rücken etwas durch, um sich Angel ein wenig aufzudrängen. Er wollte, dass der Vampir nie aufhörte. Es fühlte sich einfach viel zu gut an. Doch ein anderer Gedanke stahl sich in sein Bewusstsein und er lachte leise.

„Wir müssten die Rollen tauschen“, meinte er frech. „Ich will auch mal Eis von dir lecken dürfen.“

„Vielleicht später“, grinste Angel. Diesmal zog er mit voller Absicht eine Spur von Tropfen über Lindseys Brust und traf auch ganz gezielt die Brustwarzen des jungen Mannes, was ihn erneut zu einem erschrockenen Aufkeuchen trieb. Begierig und hingebungsvoll leckte er Lindsey wieder sauber, wanderte nach unten, ließ etwas Eis an seinem harten Schaft hinabträufeln, nur um es sogleich liebevoll wieder abzulecken. Lindsey stöhnte, drängte sich Angel entgegen, damit dieser ihn richtig zwischen die Lippen nehmen würde. Doch das tat der Vampir nicht.

Stattdessen fütterte er Lindsey mit Eis, wobei er die Verpackung auf seiner Brust abstellte, was Lindsey nun wirklich nicht gefiel.

„Ich krieg noch Erfrierungen, wenn du das Ding nicht gleich wegnimmst“, meckerte er. Lächelnd nahm der Vampir das Eis weg und stellte es zur Seite.

„Hätte auch Honig nehmen können. Aber dann wärst du jetzt ganz klebrig“, frotzelte Angel und beugte sich erneut zu Lindsey hinunter, um ihn zu küssen. Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Lindseys sexuelles Verlangen etwas abgekühlt. Zwar war er gezwungenermaßen noch immer hart, aber er hatte längst nicht mehr das Gefühl, gleich platzen zu müssen. Das wusste auch Angel und es war genau das, was er mit der kleinen Spielerei mit dem Eis hatte erreichen wollen.

Während ihre Lippen verschmolzen und ihre Zungen sich einen drängenden Machtkampf lieferten, streichelten die Hände des Vampirs unermüdlich über Lindseys Körper und der junge Mann seufzte in den Kuss hinein. Angel wanderte kosend und streichelnd nach unten und der Gefesselte nahm ohne weiteres Nachdenken die Beine etwas auseinander, damit der Vampir in ihn dringen könnte. Aber natürlich neckte ihn dieser nur, brachte seine Finger in die direkte Nähe von Lindseys Öffnung, nur um sich doch wieder zurückzuziehen, was bei diesem rasch ernsthafte Frustration auslöste.

Eigentlich hätte er gerne etwas gesagt, Angel mit Bitten und Betteln gedrängt, ihn nicht länger zu foltern, doch er hatte keine Chance dazu. Der Vampir ließ ihm kaum genug Gelegenheit zum Atmen, ganz sicher würde er die wenige Luft, die er bekam, nicht auch noch mit Reden verbrauchen.

Ein seltsamer Nebel ergriff Besitz von Lindseys Sinnen und obwohl er ahnte, dass es an der mangelnden Sauerstoffzufuhr lag, fühlte er keine Panik aufkommen. Er vertraute darauf, dass ihm der Vampir genug Luft lassen würde, bevor er wirklich in Ohnmacht fiel. Irgendwie befand er sich in einem seltsamen Rauschzustand, der ihn geradezu einlullte und es war ihm völlig egal, dass sein Blick verschwamm und er nichts mehr wahrnahm als Angels Zunge, die seine umspielte und massierte, die weichen Lippen des Vampirs auf seinen, die streichelnde Hand, die seinen Oberkörper malträtierte und die neckende Hand, die ihm versprach und zeitgleich verwehrte, was er ersehnte.

Angel löste sich sanft von seinen Lippen, hauchte einen abschließenden Kuss darauf und wanderte dann küssend und knabbernd zu Lindseys Ohrläppchen, arbeitete sich seinen Hals hinunter.

Lindseys Lungen füllten sich mit Luft, der frische Sauerstoff, so unverhofft und plötzlich aufgenommen, versetzte seinem gesamten Körper einen richtigen Kick. Sämtliche Empfindungen schienen nach oben zu schießen und gerade den Augenblick suchte sich Angel, um endlich seine Finger in Lindsey zu drängen, wobei **_rammen_** wohl der naheliegenste Ausdruck dafür war. Doch anstatt erschrocken oder gar vor Schmerz aufzuschreien, stöhnte Lindsey geradezu glücklich auf.

Seine Muskeln waren durch das Vorspiel und den Dildo noch genug gedehnt und er war gut geschmiert. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte Angel stundenlang mit den heftigen Bewegungen fortfahren können. Doch natürlich tat der Vampir das nicht, sondern zog sich ebenso rasch wieder zurück. Erneut küssten sie sich, drängte er nur einen Finger in den willigen Körper, nur um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.

Kaum von Angels knebelnden Lippen befreit wimmerte Lindsey. Er wollte mehr. Er **_brauchte_** mehr. Er brauchte Angel. Der Vampir grinste und ließ nach einem weiteren, flüchtigen Kuss von ihm ab, setzte sich am Fußende zwischen Lindseys Beine und sah den jungen Mann an, der noch immer reichlich weggetreten vor ihm lag.

„Linsy“, sprach er ihn sanft an, doch es dauerte einen langen Moment, bis die Erkenntnis in Lindseys Bewusstsein drängte, dass Angel ihn angesprochen hatte. Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen und den Vampir fragend anzusehen.

„Du darfst wählen“, Angel grinste. „Darfst dir aussuchen, was du willst: Dein kleines Spielzeug? Oder mich?“ Lindsey starrte ihn an. Erneut dauerte es einen Moment, bis er begriff, was Angel gerade gesagt hatte und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte er sich ernsthaft, was los war, dass sein Gehirn so gar nicht reagieren wollte. Ebenso wenig wollten Gehirn oder Lippen gehorchen und Angel mitteilen, dass er einfach nur ihn wollte.

Gerade als er endlich die Bitte in seinen Gedanken formuliert hatte und seine Lippen anfingen, sich zu bewegen, senkte sich Angel herab und nahm Lindseys Härte erbarmungslos zwischen die Lippen. Lindsey vergaß, was er gerade hatte sagen wollen und irgendwie schien ihm, dass seine Stimmbänder ohnehin funktionslos waren, und er gab sich Angels kundigen Lippen und seiner tänzelnden Zunge hin.   
Angel stoppte ebenso unvermittelt wie er begonnen hatte und hob den Blick, sah Lindsey fragend und erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist jetzt? Ich warte noch immer auf eine Antwort“, schmunzelte er. Von dem jungen Mann erhielt er daraufhin nur ein frustriertes Wimmern und er grinste zufrieden. „Wir können auch aufhören …“, schlug er frech vor, wohl wissend, dass das ungefähr das Letzte war, was Lindsey wollte. Wie erwartet schüttelte dieser energisch den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, um ihm endlich zu antworten. Angel hielt ihn erneut durch ein gekonntes Zungenspiel davon ab, die wenigen Worte über die Lippen zu bekommen, die stattdessen in einem haltlosen Stöhnen untergingen.

Es war gut, aber nicht das, was Lindsey wirklich wollte. Unfähig, sich anders zu helfen, schlang er mit einigem Kraftaufwand und unter mühsamer Aufbringung all seiner Konzentration die Beine um Angel und zog ihn näher an sich. Er hoffte, der Vampir würde das als Antwort gelten lassen und endlich Erbarmen zeigen.

Mit einem wissenden Lächeln ließ der Vampir von seinem Opfer ab und streichelte beruhigend Lindseys Hüften und seine Schenkel, bis der junge Mann endlich nachgab und seine Umklammerung ein wenig lockerte. „Ist ja gut, Linsy“, murmelte Angel in beruhigendem Tonfall.

So sehr er es eigentlich genoss, den Anderen so völlig außer Gefecht zu erleben, so tat er ihm auf der anderen Seite doch ein wenig Leid. Lindsey schien völlig irritiert von seiner eigenen Unzulänglichkeit. Am Anfang hatte Angel ja mit dem Gedanken gespielt, das kleine Fesselspielchen noch eine Stufe weiter zu tragen und ihn zu knebeln, doch das war ganz offensichtlich völlig unnötig. Lindsey war schon so nicht mehr in der Lage, sich in Worten auszudrücken und musste die eingeschränkten Möglichkeiten seiner Körpersprache zu Hilfe nehmen.

„Angel!“ Der Vampir lächelte erneut. Hatte es der junge Mann also doch geschafft, seine Sprache wiederzuerlangen. Das würde jedoch nicht lange anhalten. Er brachte sich in Position. Vorwarnungen und weiteres Dehnen völlig vergessend und als unnötig abhakend, drängte er sofort in Lindseys willigen und mehr als bereiten Körper.

Lindsey bäumte sich vor Lust auf, schlang erneut ein Bein um Angels Hüften, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen, versuchte völlig ergebnislos, den Vampir ein wenig anzutreiben, der sich zu Lindseys endloser Frustration zu einem quälend langsamen und eher oberflächlichen Rhythmus entschieden hatte. Halbherzig versuchte er, sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien, was allerdings nicht gelang.

Angel beobachtete Lindsey genau. Als er merkte, dass der junge Mann sich an den langsamen Rhythmus gewöhnt hatte und völlig entspannte, zog er sich etwas weiter zurück und stieß einmal kräftig und tief in sein Innerstes. Lindsey schrie auf, doch es war nicht Schmerz sondern die plötzlich nach oben schnellende Lust, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Irritiert blickte er nun Angel an, der gar nicht daran dachte, sich weiterzubewegen.

„Sieh mich an, Linsy“, bat Angel, als er seine Bewegungen wieder aufnahm. Etwas schneller diesmal. Lindseys blaue Augen bohrten sich in seinen Blick, trieben Angel stumm an, flehten um Erlösung. Wieder änderte Angel seinen Rhythmus ging zu tiefen und kraftvollen Stößen über, die es Lindsey sichtlich schwer machten, sich weiter zu konzentrieren. Er verdrehte leicht die Augen, stöhnte ungehalten. „Sieh mich an“, keuchte Angel drängend. Er wusste wie sehr dieser Akt eine Gratwanderung für ihn war und er brauchte etwas, um sich zu konzentrieren, etwas, woran er festhalten konnte. Am besten schien ihm dazu die Liebe und Zuneigung geeignet, die sich in Lindseys Blick spiegelten.

Lindsey wimmerte erneut, riss an seinen Fesseln. Er glaubte, jeden Moment explodieren zu müssen und Angel schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, ihn von der lästigen Schnürung zu befreien, die wohl der einzige Grund war, warum er noch nicht in den erlösenden Orgasmus gefallen war.

Pure Lust schoss durch seinen Körper, ließ seine Muskeln erzittern. Geräusche drangen nur noch dumpf an sein Ohr, hatten Mühe, das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes zu übertönen, den dröhnenden Puls zu durchdringen. Sein Blick verschwamm, machte es ihm unmöglich, Angel länger wirklich zu sehen. Lindsey kam sich vor, wie im größten Drogenrausch. Er fühlte sich einfach fantastisch und zugleich hätte er am liebsten geschrien, so frustriert war er über den mangelnden Orgasmus. Zeit und Raum waren bedeutungslos. Er und Angel waren nur noch ein einziger Körper, der sich in purer Ekstase wand.

Lindsey registrierte nicht einmal, dass er sich längst von den Fesseln losgerissen hatte. Er bemerkte auch nicht, dass er längst nicht mehr auf dem Rücken lag, sondern aufgerichtet in Angels Schoß saß, gehalten von den starken Armen des Vampirs, der unermüdlich seinen Rhythmus beibehielt.

Irgendwann, irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Gehirns wurde eine Stimme laut, die ihm mitteilte, dass Angel versuchte, eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen. Lindsey versuchte, den Nebel irgendwie loszuwerden, doch es gelang nicht wirklich. Er öffnete die Augen und fixierte Angel mühsam.

„Darf ich?“, wiederholte dieser wohl zum unzähligen Male eine Frage. Lindsey wusste nicht, worum es ging, es war ihm egal. Angel durfte alles was er wollte. Er nickte knapp und schlang die Arme um den Körper des größeren Vampirs, drückte sein Gesicht in Angels Halsbeuge, in schierer Verzweiflung.

Angel hatte längst den Punkt erreicht, wo er nicht mehr viel länger konnte und er wusste mit Sicherheit, dass Lindsey über den Punkt längst hinaus war. Er stieß noch wenige Male tief in seinen Körper, befreite ihn endlich von der nervigen Schnürung, was Lindseys sofortigen Orgasmus zur Folge hatte, bei dem Angel die Zähne etwas grob in den Hals des jungen Mannes schlug und heftig zu saugen anfing.

Das Zucken von Lindseys Muskeln presste ihn zusammen und dazu das frische, köstliche Blut, welches in seinen Mund sprudelte, sorgten dafür, dass Angel seinen Orgasmus erreichte. Stöhnend saugte er noch immer leicht an Lindseys Hals während sich seine Muskeln zitternd und krampfend ihrer Anspannung entluden und er sich tief in Lindsey ergoss.

Zufrieden ließ sich Angel auf das Bett sinken, Lindseys schlaffen Körper behutsam mit sich ziehend. Er hörte auf zu saugen und leckte liebevoll über die Wunde am Hals des Texaners, bis die Blutung endlich aufhörte. Grinsend strich er dem jungen Mann die wilden Locken aus der Stirn und betrachtete das friedliche und völlig entspannte Gesicht. Lindsey war bei seinem Orgasmus tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden.


	57. Die Zeit verrinnt

„Du wirkst irgendwie übellaunig.“ Charles stellte sein Bier auf den Tisch neben sich und sah Wesley nachdenklich an.

„Ach was.“ Der Brite verzog das Gesicht und sortierte weiter seine Bücher in das Regal. „Angel hat noch immer meine Nachschlagewerke“, murmelte er verstimmt und bestätigte damit den Verdacht seines Freundes.

„Wes, was ist los? Das ist doch nicht alles, was dir auf der Seele liegt.“

„Nein. Aber auch.“

„Himmel. Wirst du mal noch mit mir reden? Oder muss ich dich so lange löchern, bis du doch endlich mit der Sprache herausrückst?“

„Es ist einfach alles“, murmelte Wesley schließlich und ließ sich gegenüber von Charles in den freien Sessel fallen. „Die Sache mit Angel und Lindsey, die Tatsache, dass die beiden alleine sind … ich mache mir Sorgen. Natürlich sagt Angel, dass er vorsichtig ist, aber ich bezweifle, dass er das wirklich kann.“

„Hm. Meinst also, er wird wieder böse und wir müssen ihn töten?“

„Das wäre meine geringste Sorge.“ Wesley schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Ich fürchte, wenn Angelus zurückkommt, dann haben wir ein größeres Problem als Angels Tod. Angelus ist übel. Das weißt du doch selbst.“

„Er ist ein Vampir, man kann ihn pfählen“, knurrte Charles kampflustig. „Wo ist eigentlich Illyria?“

„Unterwegs. Lernen“, murrte Wesley und es war offensichtlich, dass es ihm nicht behagte. Ob das nun eher daran lag, dass Illyria alleine unterwegs war oder ob es eher war, weil sie sich zunehmend mit anderen Menschen beschäftigte, wusste Charles nicht zu sagen.

„Du magst sie“, stellte er nüchtern fest.

„Was? Gunn, sie ist ein Studienobjekt, nicht etwas, das man mag.“

„Und trotzdem magst du sie. Irgendwie“, beharrte Charles.

„Das ist ja das Problem. Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegt, dass sie Freds Körper besitzt oder ob ich wirklich sie mag. Ich meine … Grundgütiger! Sie ist eine von den Alten, die Urdämonen. Er, es … was auch immer. Und sie kann sich mit menschlichen Gefühlen einfach nicht anfreunden … Selbst wenn ich sie mögen würde – und ich sage nicht, dass es so ist – wie sollte das je möglich sein?“

„Hey, sind schon seltsamere Dinge passiert. Angel und Lindsey zum Beispiel … ich meine, das ist wirklich schräg!“

„Na ja“, meinte Wesley gedehnt. „Ich hätte es von Lindsey nicht erwartet … klar, der war irgendwie schon immer echt besessen von Angel, aber er wollte ihn ja eigentlich immer umbringen. Was Angel angeht … Angelus ist oft auf dem anderen Ufer herumspaziert. Tun viele Vampire. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.“

„Lassen wir das Thema, okay?“, murmelte Charles auf einmal.

„Hey, ich bin ein steifer Brite. Ich muss mich mit Homosexualität nicht abfinden. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?“

„Ich bin in ’ner üblen Gegend aufgewachsen, wo kleine Jungs sich ihr Geld verdienen mussten, indem sie Schwänze gelutscht haben. Für mich sind alle Schwulen einfach nur Schweine.“ Wesley starrte Charles entsetzt an. Eine Frage lag ihm auf der Zunge, die er aber unmöglich aussprechen konnte. „Nein, keine Sorge. Ich hab viel Mist gebaut, aber das steht nicht auf meinem Konto der Jungendsünden. Hab mir mein Geld mit Einbrüchen und Autoklau geholt, wenn es wirklich knapp wurde. Aber ich hab immer diese ekelhaften Schweine vor Augen, verstehst du?“ Wesley nickte schweigend.

„Vielleicht haben wir ja doch überreagiert“, meinte er plötzlich. „Sollten Angel nicht derartig verurteilen …“

„Ja. Vielleicht. Aber warten wir mal noch ein wenig ab. Wenn er in zwei Monaten noch immer Angel ist, dann lass ich mit mir reden, dass es vielleicht nicht so schlimm und gefährlich ist. Wenn er sich bis dahin in Angelus verwandelt, werde ich ihn liebend gern umbringen und dann ist mir egal, ob Angels Seele irgendwo dort draußen herumirrt.“

Wesley nickte erneut. Er hatte auch nicht wirklich Lust, mit Angelus Spielchen zu spielen. Er war auch für ein rasches Ende, Angel hin oder her.

~*~

Angel spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken, sie beide zuzudecken und vielleicht ein wenig zu schlafen, als sich Lindsey in seinen Armen leicht regte. Er senkte den Blick und strich ihm erneut die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die durch die leichte Bewegung wieder nach vorne gefallen waren.

„Na?“, meinte er liebevoll und mit leiser Stimme. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Frag mich morgen“, murmelte Lindsey träge. „Im Moment kann ich das echt nicht sagen … ich spür gar nichts mehr. Ich glaub, ich bin gelähmt.“

Angel musste schmunzeln. „Ach was“, meinte er schließlich liebevoll. „Das wird wieder.“

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?“, erkundigte sich der junge Mann nach kurzem Zögern.

„Ich war wohl ein bisschen heftig. Hast das Bewusstsein verloren.“

„Nicht dein Ernst! Ich war nicht wirklich ohnmächtig, oder?“

„Uhm … doch.“

„Wie machst du das nur immer?“ Lindsey regte sich erneut, hob leicht die Hand, ließ sie aber doch wieder kraftlos auf Angels Brust sinken. Etwas besorgt hatte der Vampir beobachtet, dass die Hand des jungen Mannes zitterte.

„Hey, alles in Ordnung? Im Ernst jetzt“, meinte er besorgt. „Du zitterst.“

„Kleiner Schwächeanfall“, meine Lindsey. „War wohl einfach ein bisschen viel. Wird schon wieder.“

„Solltest schlafen.“ Angel kraulte liebevoll durch Lindseys zerzaustes Haar.

„M-hm.“ Seufzend schloss der junge Mann die Augen, öffnete sie dann jedoch träge wieder. „Ange?“

„Ja?“

„Können wir in dein Zimmer gehen? Dein Bett ist viel bequemer.“

„Klar.“ Angel richtete sich auf, doch Lindsey machte keine Anstalten, sich auch nur aufzurichten, geschweige denn aufzustehen. „Hey, du wirst schon aufstehen müssen, wenn du in mein Zimmer willst.“ Der Jüngere lächelte frech.

„Ich dachte, du könntest mich vielleicht tragen. Dann muss ich mich nicht anstrengen.“ Der Vampir zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Guck mich nicht so an. Oder bist du heute selbst zu schwach dafür?“, meinte Lindsey herausfordernd.

„Sonst beschwerst du dich immer, wenn ich dich in der Gegend herumtrage.“

„Ich weiß. Aber irgendwie vermiss ich das.“ Lindsey lächelte und schmiegte sich enger an Angel. Der stand schließlich auf und nahm den Jüngeren hoch, der sich richtiggehend in seine Arme kuschelte. Sie hinterließen das Zimmer so wie es war, mit allen Spuren ihrer vorangegangen Liebesnacht für jeden sichtbar. Außer Spike war ohnehin niemand da und ob der Blonde es sah oder nicht, er würde wittern, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Der Vampir trug seinen Geliebten in sein Zimmer und legte ihn dort behutsam auf das Bett. Lindsey verzog leicht das Gesicht, als ein Kissen dabei gegen die Wunde an seinem Hals rieb und drehte sich etwas weg. Entschuldigend blies Angel über die malträtierte Stelle und sah den jungen Mann flehend an.

„Nicht böse sein, ja? Ich konnte nicht anders …“

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du mich ja sogar um Erlaubnis gebeten. Auch wenn ich das zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach gar nicht zuordnen konnte.“ Lindsey lachte. „Heilt ja wieder. Und jetzt komm endlich ins Bett.“ Er gähnte herzhaft.

Das ließ sich der Vampir nicht zweimal sagen. Er kroch neben dem Jüngeren unter die Decke, woraufhin dieser sich sofort wieder eng an ihn kuschelte und behaglich brummte.

„Hörst dich an wie eine Katze“, neckte Angel ihn sogleich.

„Kuschelkatze. Du hast einen sehr negativen Effekt auf mich, Angel“, murrte Lindsey.

„Ach. Könnte mich nicht beschweren.“

Nur wenig später waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

~*~

Die Tage zogen über LA hinweg, ohne dass einschneidende Ereignisse eintraten. Lindsey war zu Angels großer Erleichterung für rund drei Wochen völlig visionsfrei. Spike hielt sich weitgehend im Hintergrund, was den älteren Vampir ein wenig verwirrte. Lindseys Arm war mittlerweile auch wieder völlig ausgeheilt und er merkte nur beim Training mit Angel hin und wieder ein leichtes Stechen, dass ihn an den schweren Bruch erinnerte.

Wesley hatte nach ein paar Tagen angerufen und Angel gebeten, die Bücher zurückzubringen, von Charles hörten sie die ganze Zeit über nichts und auch Illyria kam nur hin und wieder vorbei – aus Gründen, die weder die Vampire noch Lindsey genau nachvollziehen konnten. Meist kam sie, ging in ihre Suite, blieb dort über Stunden und verschwand wieder. Nur selten ließ sie sich auf ein Gespräch ein.

Nina kam wieder pünktlich vorbei, um sich einsperren zu lassen, verschwand aber wieder, sobald Angel den Käfig morgens öffnete. Ansonsten hatte das Hyperion kaum Besuch. Connor kam zweimal vorbei, ging zusammen mit den anderen auf die Jagd. Zu Angels großer Erleichterung fragte sein Sohn nicht mehr nach, wo der Rest von Team Angel abgeblieben war, nachdem Angel ihm erklärt hatte, dass sie etwas Abstand voneinander brauchten.

Zu tun hatten sie eher wenig. Die Nächte schlug sich die kleine Gruppe mit Streifzügen in LA um die Ohren, die Tage verbrachten sie weitgehend mit schlafen. Längst hatte sich Lindsey vollständig an den Rhythmus der Vampire angepasst. Das Leben war perfekt.

Nun ja. Fast perfekt.

~*~

„Himmel, es tut mir ja leid, dass ich jetzt nicht mit dir im Park herumlaufen kann, aber die Sonne scheint!“, brauste Angel erneut auf. Es war früh am Nachmittag und sie waren gerade erst aufgestanden und es war definitiv zu früh am vampirischen Morgen für einen ausgewachsenen Streit mit Lindsey. Der Jüngere seufzte, als hätte er es mit dem dümmsten Geschöpf zu tun, welches auf Gottes Erde wandelte.

„Wie oft denn noch. Ich habe auch gar nicht gebeten, dass du mit mir einen Spaziergang machst. Ich sagte nur, dass ich ein bisschen nach draußen gehe und …“

„Können wir nicht zumindest in Ruhe Frühstücken, ehe du schon wieder abhaust?“

„Schon wieder? Ich verlasse ja kaum das Hotel, ohne dass du hinter mir her rennst.“

„Ach so. Deshalb willst du unbedingt jetzt raus, huh? Damit ich dir nicht hinterher rennen kann …“

„Ange, du machst dich lächerlich. Ich bin ein Mensch, ab und zu brauch ich Sonne. Das ist auch schon der einzige Grund.“

„Natürlich!“ Angel machte gar nicht erst den Versuch, seinen Sarkasmus zu verbergen. Lindsey seufzte erneut und schlürfte wortlos an der Tasse Kaffee, die er sich schon vor einer halben Stunde geholt hatte. Natürlich war der Kaffee längst kalt und schmeckte scheußlich. Doch wenn er den Kaffee jetzt in den Ausguss kippte, wurde die Sache nur noch schlimmer. Angel war immer so penibel und konnte Verschwendung nicht leiden.

„Wie oft hab ich euch gesagt, dass ihr verdammt noch mal leise sein sollt? Zumindest bis die Sonne untergegangen ist!“, mischte sich zu allem Überfluss nun auch noch Spike in den Streit, der soeben die Küche betreten hatte. Das hatte Lindsey jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Andererseits würde Angel sich jetzt über Spike aufregen und nicht länger über ihn. Also war es gut.

Er leerte die Tasse in einem einzigen Zug und stellte sie weg. Wie erwartet, hatte sich Angels Aggression jetzt gegen Spike gerichtet und als Lindsey zu ihm ging und die Arme um ihn legte, hatte er längst vergessen, dass sie bis eben noch gestritten hatten.

„Ich werd auch nicht zu weit weg laufen, halte mich von bösen Buben fern, reden nicht mit Leuten, die ich nicht kenne und werde auch ansonsten ein ganz braver Junge sein“, erklärte Lindsey lächelnd. „Brauch nur ein bisschen Sonne.“ Angel erwiderte die Umarmung und beugte sich leicht hinunter, um ihn zu küssen.

„Pass einfach nur auf dich auf“, schmunzelte er, ehe ihre Lippen verschmolzen. Dann ließ er von Lindsey ab und blickte dem Jüngeren nach, wie er aus dem Hotel schlenderte und sich draußen inmitten des strahlenden Sonnenscheins erst einmal ausgiebig streckte, ehe er das Grundstück verließ und somit aus Angels Blick verschwand.

„Ihr beiden klingt wie ein altes Ehepaar“, maulte Spike ungehalten. „Und ich darf darunter leiden. Ganz toll.“

Angel blickte Lindsey lächelnd nach und ignorierte Spike weitgehend. Ihm war reichlich egal, was der andere Vampir faselte. Vielleicht hatte er sogar Recht, doch es störte ihn nicht. So lange sie sich nach ihren Kabbeleien wieder vertrugen, war es ihm nur Recht. Es brachte in gewisser Weise auch etwas Pep in ihre Beziehung. Langweilig wurde es mit Lindsey auf jeden Fall nie.

„Ich rede mit dir“, motzte Spike nun auch noch. Angel sah ihn an und lächelte amüsiert.

„Eifersüchtig, Spike? Beschäftige ich mich nicht genug mit dir? Weißt du, wir können ja mal mit Lindsey reden. Vielleicht hätte er ja Lust auf…“

Spike lachte und zog eine Zigarette hervor. „Na klar“, meinte er salopp und verließ dann die Küche. Angel sah ihm nach und lächelte. Als ob er wirklich vorgehabt hätte, Lindsey mit Spike zu teilen!

Auch Angel verließ die Küche und ging über die Lobby in sein Büro. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Wesley einmal wieder anzurufen. Immerhin hatte der ja alles in die Wege geleitet für die Lizenzen und eigentlich wollte der Vampir Angel Investigations wirklich wieder anlaufen lassen. Schließlich mussten sie von irgendetwas leben und die wenigen Fälle, über die sie bei ihren Streifzügen eher zufällig stolperten, waren dafür nicht ausreichend.

Er hatte bereits den Hörer abgehoben, da nahm er eine unverhoffte Witterung auf. Der Vampir hielt inne und horchte. Er hörte Gesang, der plötzlich endete. Langsam legte er den Hörer wieder aus der Hand und ging ein paar Schritte in die Mitte der Lobby hinein. Da wurde bereits schwungvoll die Türe aufgestoßen und niemand anderes als Lorne kam herein.

„Angel, Butterhörnchen. Wie geht es dir?“, rief ihm der grüne Dämon überschwänglich entgegen. Angels Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und er blinzelte mehrmals, ehe er zu glauben wagte.

„Lorne?“

„In Farbe“, meinte der Angesprochene und breitete die Arme aus, so dass Angel einen noch besseren Blick auf seinen Anzug werfen konnte, der in schrillem Gelb leuchtete, als trüge Lorne die Sonne selbst am Leib.

„Lorne, was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du wolltest LA den Rücken kehren? Ich meine, ich freue mich natürlich, dich zu sehen, aber … Was machst du hier?“

„Du wiederholst dich, Bienenstich.“ Lorne trat näher und betrachtete Angel nachdenklich. „Himmel, was hast du gemacht? Du bist mindestens 4 Grauschattierungen heller geworden. Hast du das Brüten aufgegeben? Steht dir gut, wirklich. Ich wünschte, du hättest früher schon ein bisschen öfter gelächelt, dann wäre ich …“

„Lorne“, unterbrach ihn Angel. „Was machst du hier?“

Lorne wirkte etwas enttäuscht und setzte sich schließlich auf die Sitzgruppe in der Lobby. „Bekomme ich einen Drink? Mein Hals ist staubtrocken.“

„Uh… sicher doch. Einen Moment.“ Angel verschwand in der Küche und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem Glas, Whiskey und Wasser zurück. „Viel mehr haben wir nicht im Haus. Ich denke mal, Blut wäre nicht deine erste Wahl …“

„Nein, nur im Notfall. Whiskey ist wunderbar, danke.“ Angel schenkte dem Dämon ein Glas ein und reichte es ihm. Er wartete, bis Lorne einen kräftigen Schluck von dem starken Getränk genommen hatte, ehe er ihn wieder erwartungsvoll ansah. Immerhin hatte ihm Lorne damals, als er ihn beauftragt hatte, Lindsey zu erschießen unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, dass er verschwinden würde und sie nicht nach ihm suchen sollten. Und nun kam er zu ihnen.

„Also?“

„Ich bin nur auf der Durchreise, Honigkuchen. Ein Freund hat mich um einen Gefallen gebeten, den ich ihm nicht abschlagen konnte, deshalb bin ich hier. Ich reise diese Nacht wieder ab.“

„Oh.“ Angel klang nicht nur so, er war tatsächlich enttäuscht. Auch wenn er gerade wieder nach allem erdenklichen Gebäck benannt wurde, so hatte er Lornes Hilfe und Anwesenheit durchaus zu schätzen gewusst.

„Würdest du ein paar Noten für mich summen, Schokoplätzchen? Reine Neugierde.“

„Uhm …“

„Nur ein paar Noten.“ Erwartungsvoll sah Lorne den Vampir an.

„Du weißt, ich singe nicht gern.“

„Summen sollst du, nicht singen, Marmorkuchen. Ich würde einfach gerne einen kleinen Blick auf dich werfen ...“ Angel seufzte knapp und summte dann einfach ein paar Noten vor sich hin, in der Hoffnung, dass es Lorne genügen würde. Der Dämon nickte langsam und starrte Angel nachdenklich an.

„Angel, Butterkeks … Erschieß nicht den Boten, aber ich muss dich warnen. Es geht um Lindsey.“


	58. Ausblick in die Zukunft

„Was ist mit Lindsey? Ist ihm etwas passiert? Himmel, ich hab doch gesagt, er soll auf sich aufpassen … Verdammt, rede endlich, Lorne!“ Angel packte den Dämon an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn etwas. Dieser war ein wenig überrumpelt und nickte rasch.

„Ich erzähle ja schon, Himmel! Ich weiß nicht, wo er sich im Moment aufhält und ob ihm etwas passiert ist. Ich rede hier auch von der Zukunft. Seiner Zukunft.“ Endlich ließ Angel ihn wieder los und verschränkte mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck die Arme vor der Brust.

„Und das heißt?“

„Ich hatte doch erwähnt, dass mich ein Freund um einen Gefallen gebeten hatte …“

„M-hm.“ Angel nickte leicht.

„Er arbeitet in einer Bar, dem Caritas nicht unähnlich. Gut, jedenfalls … als ich dort ankam, war Lindsey gerade auf der Bühne. Das Lied war beinahe zu Ende, ich habe nur die letzten Takte erwischt …“ Lorne verstummte und blickte betreten zu Boden.

„Und?“, drängte Angel weiter.

„Angel … es ist übel.“

„Lorne, wenn du nicht endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst, werde ich gewalttätig“, drohte Angel und er meinte seine Worte tatsächlich ernst. „Was ist übel? Was hast du gesehen?“, setzte er nach.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen, nur gespürt“, meinte Lorne schließlich.

„Und was?“ Angels Geduld war längst ausgeschöpft.

„Dunkelheit, Zerstörung, Schmerz, Leid und Tod“, gab Lorne endlich zur Antwort. „Angel, du musst ihn wegschicken. Lindsey darf nicht hier in LA bleiben.“

„Was?“ Angel fing an, unruhig vor Lorne auf und ab zu laufen. „Was hat das, was du gespürt hast, mit LA zu tun? Wenn ihm was zustößt, kann das überall passieren. Dann ist es besser, er ist hier in meiner Nähe und ich kann ihn beschützen …“

„Du hast mich nicht verstanden“, meinte Angel. „Irgendetwas wird passieren, hier in LA und es ist ganz egal, wie sehr du versuchen willst, ihn zu beschützen. Es wird passieren. Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Lindsey muss LA verlassen. So bald wie möglich.“

„Warum musste ich summen?“, fragte Angel schließlich nach. „Was hast du gesehen?“

„Nicht viel. Nichts, was sich auf Lindsey beziehen würde, außer vielleicht, dass du mit ihm sehr glücklich bist und ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass das kein gutes Zeichen ist.“

„Ja, ja. Das höre ich von allen Seiten, aber bisher ist alles gut gelaufen und so wird es auch bleiben“, fauchte Angel. „Selbst wenn ich ihn wegschicken wollte, glaubst du, Lindsey folgt meinem Befehl? Das hat er noch nie und wird er auch in Zukunft nicht tun. Ich kann ihn nicht fortschicken. Ich kann es einfach nicht.“

„Kannst du nicht, oder willst du nicht?“, meinte Lorne vorsichtig. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich dachte, ich sollte es dir sagen. Was du mit der Information anfängst ist allein deine Sache. Aber du solltest es ihm sagen. Ich muss leider weg. Sonst verpasse ich noch meinen Flug.“ Lorne war bereits aufgestanden und ging in Richtung Tür. „Ich bin nur der Bote, Angel“, meinte er leise, ehe er das Hyperion verließ und den Vampir mit seinen Ängsten, Zweifeln und den trüben Gedanken alleine zurückließ.

~*~

Irritiert blickte Angel dem Dämon nach. Er fand es reichlich unfreundlich von Lorne, dass er sich nach dem Überbringen der Nachricht so rasch verabschiedet hatte. Angel wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte. Einerseits hätte er gerne mit jemandem darüber geredet, die Sache ausdiskutiert, sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt. Andererseits wollte er weder Spike noch Lindsey davon erzählen. Spike hätte nur gelacht über seine Besorgnis und gesagt, er solle Lornes Vorschlag befolgen und Lindsey aus LA wegschicken und Lindsey hätte nach außen hin gelacht und sich fortan den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Um nichts in der Welt wollte Angel, dass sich sein Partner womöglich unnötig sorgte.

Außerdem hatte Lindsey ja seine Visionen. Er war sich sicher, dass die Mächte ihn warnen würden, wenn er wirklich in Gefahr wäre. Einigermaßen beruhigt durch diesen Gedanken, zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück und verfiel trotz allem in düsteres Brüten, bei dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich auf Lornes kleine Vorhersage einen Reim zu machen.

Ihm kam alles Mögliche in den Sinn. Von Vampiren über Dämonen malte er sich die schrecklichsten Versionen von Lindseys möglichem Ableben aus und vergaß dabei auch nicht Wolfram und Hart, obwohl sie ja eigentlich kein Recht mehr an dem jungen Mann hatten. Immerhin war der Vertrag aufgelöst.

Dennoch konnte sich Angel gut und gerne vorstellen, dass sie Lindsey nicht so einfach entkommen lassen wollten und ihm womöglich irgendwelche Attentäter auf den Hals jagen würden, um ihn für seinen Ausstieg aus der Kanzlei zu bestrafen. Je später es wurde, desto unruhiger wurde Angel, als Lindsey noch immer nicht zurück war. Er verließ sein Zimmer und sah im Hotel nach, ob er vielleicht doch nach Hause gekommen war und nun in seinem Zimmer oder in der Küche war. Doch von Lindsey fand er keine Spur. Längst war es draußen dunkel geworden.

~*~

Als Angel wenig später hörte, dass die Haupttür geöffnet wurde, eilte er sofort aus seinem Büro in die Lobby, doch dort stoppte er abrupt.

„Ah … Connor“, stammelte er etwas verwirrt und hatte alle Mühe, nicht zu enttäuscht auszusehen.

„Mann, Angel. Sieh mich nicht ganz so enttäuscht an“, meinte Connor mit einem seltsamen Unterton. „Hattest du jemanden erwartet? Ich kann auch wieder gehen …“

„Nein, bitte. Bleib. Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht … es ist nur …“

„Schon okay. Ich wollte nur mal nachsehen, wie es dir geht. Du lässt dich draußen ja eher selten blicken.“

„Uhm …“

„Hatte es letztens mit einem der Überbleibsel von eurem großen Kampf zu tun. Verdammt, war das Biest stark. Ist mir tatsächlich entwischt“, erzählte Connor munter. „Aber das Mistvieh krieg ich noch. Und nächstes Mal kommt es mir nicht … Angel?“ Angel hatte in der Zwischenzeit bereits seinen Waffenschrank geöffnet. Da draußen war also ein Dämon, der sogar seinen Sohn besiegt hatte … Und Lindsey war alleine und ohne Waffen unterwegs.

„Hätte drauf bestehen sollen, dass er zumindest ne Waffe mitnimmt, verdammt …“, knurrte Angel vor sich hin. „Spike!“ Er sprang ein paar Stufen hinauf, Schwert und Kampfaxt in den Händen. „Spike, Verdammt! Schwing deinen kleinen Hintern sofort hier herunter!”, rief er die Stufen hinauf.

Natürlich kam keine Reaktion, also holte Angel tief Luft und brüllte noch etwas lauter nach oben. Gleich darauf hörte man oben eine Tür klappen und wenig später tauchte der Blonde oben am Ende der Treppe auf und blickte mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen und lässigem Gesichtsausdruck nach unten.

„Und seit wann spring ich, wenn du pfeifst?“, erkundigte er sich gelangweilt.

„Wir können später spielen“, knurrte Angel missmutig. „Lindsey ist noch immer draußen unterwegs.“

„Na und? Der Cowboy ist ein großer Junge – das weißt du doch selbst ganz gut“, fügte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen hinzu und verlieh der Aussage damit eine gewisse Zweideutigkeit. „Er kann wirklich auf sich selbst aufpassen.“

„Er hat keine Waffen dabei.“

„Na und? Er ist intelligent. Der findet sich ’nen Waffenersatz.“

„Herrgott noch mal, Spike, die Sache ist mir ernst!“

„Mir auch.“ Spike zuckte die Schultern und wandte sich wieder um. Er machte Anstalten, zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen.

„Entschuldige mich einen Moment“, meinte Angel knapp an Connor gewandt, ehe er die Treppen nach oben lief. Kaum hatte er die letzte Stufe erreicht, schleuderte er die Waffen zur Seite und wechselte in sein Vampirgesicht. Mit einem lauten Knurren stürzte er sich regelrecht auf Spike, verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, dem der blonde Vampir nicht ausweichen konnte, weil er zu überrumpelt war, und drängte ihn dann hart gegen die Wand. Spike hatte sich rasch vom ersten Schock erholt und grinste.

„Na da hat’s aber einer nötig. Meinst du, der Cowboy wäre da nicht sauer oder vielleicht eifersüchtig, wenn …“ Ein weiterer Faustschlag stoppte Spikes Sticheleien. Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase, doch der Blonde konnte es sich nicht wegwischen. Mit wütendem Blick starrte er Angel an und wechselte ebenfalls in sein Game Face. Sie knurrten sich an.

„Jetzt hör mal zu, du halbe Portion eines Vampirs“, fauchte Angel endlich. „Da draußen ist ein Dämon, der meinen Sohn verkloppen konnte. Und Lindsey ist allein auf den Straßen unterwegs und das, nachdem ich heute von Lorne den brandheißen Tip bekommen habe, dass Lindseys Zukunft äußerst nicht-rosig aussieht, falls dir die Begriffe Schmerz, Leid, Verderben und Tod etwas sagen. Also halt endlich deine verfluchte, vorlaute Klappe und komm mit.“

Eigentlich wollte sich Angel jetzt am liebsten die Zunge abbeißen. Hatte er sich nicht geschworen, Lornes Besuch vor Spike und Lindsey nicht zu erwähnen? Doch nun hatte er es auch schon ausgesprochen und es war zu spät, die Worte zurückzunehmen. Er hoffte nur, dass der andere Vampir genug Feingefühl hatte, die Situation jetzt nicht ins Lächerliche zu ziehen und den Ernst der Lage begreifen würde.

Tatsächlich starrte ihn Spike beinahe erschrocken an. Er wechselte wieder in sein menschliches Antlitz und schluckte merklich. „Was war das?“

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Ich will dort hinaus und du kommst mit“, erklärte Angel fest. „Jetzt komm endlich.“ Er ließ den jüngeren Vampir los und hob seine Waffen wieder auf. Auch Angels Gesicht verwandelte sich zurück, als er die Treppe wieder hinunter ging. Spike folgte ihm schweigend. Er hatte durchaus Feingefühl. Und Mitgefühl.

Connor erwartete seinen Vater mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck. „So. Krieg ich jetzt mal ne Erklärung, was hier los ist, oder was?“, verlangte er zu wissen.

„Ein Dämon, der stark genug ist, um es mit dir aufzunehmen ist eine echte Gefahr. Wir gehen das Biest jagen. Kommst du mit?“ Connors Blick hellte sich sofort auf und beinahe übermütig eilte er an Angels Schrank und betrachtete die Auswahl an Waffen.

„Krieg ich auch eine?“

„Klar. Bedien dich.“ Angel macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und machte sich bereits auf den Weg nach draußen. Einen Augenblick später folgten ihm auch Spike und Connor, bewaffnet als würden sie in den Krieg ziehen.

~*~

„Wo hast du das Ding zuletzt gesehen?“ Angel verlangsamte seine Schritte und wartete, bis Connor zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.

„Nicht allzu weit von hier. Ich kann dich hinbringen.“ Zu Angels Glück bemerkte Connor nicht, wie sehr diese Information seinen Vater erschreckte. Viele Dämonen hatten ein festes Jagdrevier und er betete, dass dieser nicht zu der Sorte gehörte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was er machen würde, wenn Lindsey dem Monster womöglich über den Weg gelaufen war und nun schwer verletzt irgendwo in einer Seitenstraße lag … oder Schlimmeres.

Der Vampir nickte seinem Sohn zu und beschleunigte seine Schritte wieder. Kurz darauf stoppte Connor und sah sich um. Dann wandte er sich seinem Vater zu und nickte knapp. „Hier war es.“

„Wann genau bist du ihm begegnet?“, erkundigte sich Angel weiter und sah sich aufmerksam um. Er hoffte, betete auf irgendeinen Hinweis, den ihnen der Dämon vielleicht hinterlassen hatte, so dass sie ihm folgen und das Biest unschädlich machen konnten, ehe noch etwas ernsthaft Schlimmes passierte.

„Vor zwei Nächten. Hab das Ding seither nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht ist er auch weiter gezogen. Keine Ahnung. War jetzt jede Nacht auf der Suche danach.“

„Du hättest gleich zu mir kommen sollen, Connor.“

„Warum?“

„Wenn dieser Dämon es mit dir aufnehmen konnte, dann brauchst du eben Hilfe dabei, das Ding zu besiegen. Das ist keine Schande. Manche Gegner sind einfach zu stark für einen allein. Aber allein hinter ihm herzujagen war unter diesen Umständen reichlich dumm.“

„Hör sich einer meinen Vater an.“ Connor lachte. „Wochenlang kommst du nicht mehr in meine Nähe, um mich mal zu besuchen oder zu sehen, wie es mir geht. Und dann solche Sprüche.“

„Es tut mir leid. Vermutlich hast du Recht und ich hätte mal vorbeikommen sollen.“ Connor sah ihn interessiert an. „Aber jetzt kann ich auch nichts mehr daran ändern. Können wir jetzt sehen, dass wir diesen Dämon finden?“ Damit wandte er sich ab und stapfte davon.

Spike kam näher und beugte sich zu Connor. „Lass dich nicht von ihm fertig machen. Er ist heute ein bisschen launisch. Ignorier es am Besten.“

~*~

Sie bogen in eine Seitenstraße ein, immer noch auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis. Die Stelle, die Connor ihnen gewiesen hatte, hatten sie längst hinter sich gelassen. Spike und Connor sahen sich einmal mehr fragend an, während sie beobachteten, wie Angel weiter ging. Er hatte längst aufgehört, auf ihre Fragen zu antworten oder seine Entscheidungen zu rechtfertigen. Er ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten und er war sich sicher, dass er das Richtige tat.

Der Blonde und Angels Sohn waren zurückgefallen. Irgendwann räusperte sich Connor leicht. Spike sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Spike …“

„Huh?“

Connor zögerte, senkte den Blick. „Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“

„Hey, für Fragen vom Sohnemann ist der Daddy zuständig, nicht der böse Onkel.“

„Es geht um ihn.“ Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies Connor auf seinen Vater.

„Ah das ist interessant. Schieß los.“

„Was läuft da?“

„Ah … wos?“

„Na ja. Ich kenn ihn. Er steigert sich schon gerne in etwas rein und er ist ein scheiß Kontrollfreak … aber ganz ehrlich. So aggressiv wie der heute ist … Läuft da was zwischen meinem Dad und Lindsey.“ Spike wusste ehrlich nicht, wie er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Zum einen war er ja der Meinung, dass Connor das ruhig wissen dürfte, andererseits kannte er Angel. Es würde ihm sicherlich nicht behagen, wenn sein Sohn erfahren hätte, dass er es mit einem Mann trieb wie die Karnickel.

„Wie kommst du drauf?“, wich er deshalb einer Antwort aus.

„Beobachtung, Aufmerksamkeit … und eine Anmerkung von Wes.“

„Wes? Wann hast du Wes getroffen?“

„Sind uns mal zufällig in der Stadt über den Weg gelaufen. Haben ein wenig gequatscht und er hat was gesagt, dass ich vorsichtig sein sollte und etwas wegen Angelus und unerwarteten Entwicklungen.“

„Wes sollte seine Klappe halten. Der steife Brite hat momentan ein ernstes Problem mit deinem Dad.“

„Weil mein Dad es mit einem Mann treibt?“, erkundigte sich Connor erneut und Spike war es absolut unmöglich, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Eigentlich hätte er ja keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um Angel in Verruf zu bringen, doch er wusste um die Probleme, die der Vampir mit seinem Sohn schon immer gehabt hatte und wie sehr es diesen belastete. Er wollte Angel in Connors Augen nicht in ein noch schlechteres Licht rücken. Ein Gedanke, der Spike selbst erschreckte und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wann er angefangen hatte, sich überhaupt irgendwelche Gedanken um Angel und sein brütendes Seelenleben zu machen. Der Entscheidung folgend, diesem für seine Begriffe viel zu freundlichen Verhalten ein Ende zu setzen, wollte Spike gerade ansetzen, Connor von der ganzen Sache zu berichten, als ihm ein wohl bekannter Geruch in die Nase stieg.

Er hielt inne, blieb stehen, hob den Kopf und sog tief die Luft ein. Angel hatte soeben das Gleiche getan. Sie blickten einander an und Spike sah deutlich wie das letzte bisschen Farbe aus dem ohnehin blassen Gesicht des größeren Vampirs wich. Er wandte sich um und rannte los.

„Was denn jetzt los?“, fragte Connor irritiert.

„Blut“, murmelte Spike und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Lindseys Blut.“


	59. Der große Kampf

Angel hatte das Gefühl, das Blut würde in seinen Adern gefrieren und eine unsichtbare Hand hätte sich um sein Herz geschlossen und versuchte gerade, es ihm aus der Brust zu reißen. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ihm wurde schlecht.

Als er die schwache Witterung von Blut aufgenommen hatte, war ihm bereits mulmig geworden und in Gedanken waren wieder sine vielen Versionen von Lindseys möglichem und äußerst schmerzhaftem Ableben hoch gekommen, die er sich nur wenige Stunden zuvor ausgemalt hatte. Als er dann auch noch merkte, dass es tatsächlich Lindseys Blut war – was er anhand diverser Kostproben und Lindseys häufigen Verletzungen mit Sicherheit sagen konnte – war ihm wirklich übel geworden. Er bog um eine weitere Ecke, immer seinen Jagdinstinkten folgend. Hinter sich hörte er Schritte und konnte sich ausmalen, dass Spike und Connor ihm folgten, doch das war ihm im Moment völlig egal.

Die Witterung war sehr schwach gewesen, gerade genug, dass die Vampire sie überhaupt aufnehmen konnten. Das konnte nun bedeuten, dass der junge Mann sehr weit von ihnen entfernt war oder dass seine Verletzungen nicht allzu schlimm waren. Angel hoffte natürlich auf Letzteres, fürchtete jedoch Ersteres. Er eilte eine weitere Gasse entlang und vernahm Kampflärm. Hätte er einen Herzschlag besessen, so wäre sein Herz jetzt sicherlich vor Freude gehüpft. Kampflärm bedeutete, dass sich Lindsey vermutlich noch nach Leibeskräften wehrte. Damit konnte er nicht allzu schwer verletzt sein.

Er bog um eine weitere Ecke und stoppte irritiert.

~*~

Lindsey wich dem nächsten Angriff erneut geschickt aus. Der Dämon war rund vier Köpfe größer als er, doch das machte Lindsey keine Angst. Leider hatte sich seine Vermutung, dass das große Wesen demnach auch schwerfällig sein würde, nicht bestätigt. Für seine Größe und Statur war der Dämon überraschend schnell und wendig. Doch nicht schnell genug.

Erneut sauste die klauenbewährte Hand auf Lindseys Hals zu, doch er ging in die Knie und stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab. Dank seiner verbesserten Fähigkeiten, landete er auf einem kleinen Mauervorsprung etwa vier Meter über ihm. Er ging in die Hocke, hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem kleinen Vorsprung fest und grinste nach unten. Der Dämon starrte verwirrt auf den leeren Fleck vor sich und drehte sich dann um.

Dieses Spiel betrieben sie nun schon seit mindestens einer Stunde. Jetzt hatte Lindsey mindestens fünf Minuten Zeit, um sich auszuruhen und neue Kräfte zu sammeln. Leider hatte er schon am Anfang feststellen müssen, dass es nur funktionierte, wenn er sich absolut still hielt. Sobald er sich auch nur ein bisschen bewegte, schien der Dämon ihn wahrnehmen zu können. An eine heimliche Flucht war somit nicht zu denken. Das Monster verfolgte ihn nun schon durch mindestens fünf Seitenstraßen und Gassen und hatte selbst vor belebteren Straßen nicht zurückgeschreckt. Um nicht noch andere zu gefährden hatte sich Lindsey deshalb entschieden, das Biest in eine kleine, abgelegene Straße zu locken.

Doch so langsam wurde er müde. Er holte tief Luft und stieß erneut gedanklich einen wüsten Fluch auf die Mächte der Ewigkeit aus. Dank ihrer viel zu späten Warnung hatte er sich überhaupt verletzt. Abgelenkt durch die Vision hatte er den Angriff des Dämonen nicht abblocken können. Jetzt klaffte eine Platzwunde über seinem linken Auge, die mittlerweile schon angetrocknet und verklebt war. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie er aussah. Sein Griff um die Eisenstange, seine einzige Waffe, die leider nicht annähernd scharf oder spitz genug war, um die dicke Haut seines Gegners zu durchdringen, wurde fester.

Suchend sah er sich um, seinen Kopf nur in Zeitlupe bewegend, auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg oder einer besseren Waffe. Da erblickte er Angel und seine Züge hellten sich auf.

~*~

Angel war viel zu verwirrt, um irgendwie auf die Situation zu reagieren. Er war natürlich heilfroh, Lindsey putzmunter durch die Gegend hüpfen zu sehen. Dennoch war das Bild einfach zu absurd. Der Dämon war um ein vielfaches Größer als Lindsey, der im Vergleich zu seinem Gegner geradezu zwergenhaft wirkte. Dass Lindseys „Waffe“ völlig nutzlos war, konnte Angel auf den ersten Blick erkennen. Und dennoch schaffte er es nicht, sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen, sondern beobachtete weiterhin, wie Lindsey mit seinem Gegner Verstecken spielte.

Langsam blickte Lindsey in seine Richtung und lächelte ihn an. Angel wusste nicht recht, ob er zurücklächeln sollte oder nicht. Er versuchte erneut, die Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Lindsey setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte der Dämon ergebnislos nach ihm gesucht, doch als er sich aufrichtete, schoss der Kopf des Wesens in Lindseys Richtung und er knurrte gefährlich. Lindsey senkte kurz den Blick lächelte erneut und sprang dann von seinem Posten herunter, außerhalb der Reichweite seines Gegners.

Kaum hatten seine Beine den Boden berührt, rollte er sich geschickt ab und lief auf Angel zu, dicht gefolgt von seinem Gegner.

Hinter Angel tauchten endlich auch Spike und Connor auf. Lindsey hatte Angel in der Zwischenzeit erreicht und prallte fast gegen die Brust des Vampirs.

„Ich weiß, ich beschwer mich immer, wenn du mich bemutterst“, meinte Lindsey rasch und man merkte deutlich, dass er reichlich außer Atem war. „Aber ich wäre diesmal für etwas Hilfe dankbar.“ Er ließ die Eisenstange zu Boden fallen und nahm Angel die Axt aus der Hand. „Darf ich kurz?“ Damit streckte er sich rasch, hauchte dem Vampir einen Kuss auf die Lippen und wandte sich anschließend wieder seinem Gegner zu.

Endlich war Angel aus seiner Erstarrung erwacht. Er hob die ihm verbliebene Waffe und stürzte sich an Lindseys Seite in den Kampf. Spike und Connor taten es ihm gleich und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Dämon mit vereinten Kräften besiegt hatten. Das Wesen versuchte zwar noch, ihnen zu entkommen, doch am Ende lag der Gegner am Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Lindsey schwang noch einmal die Axt und hieb sie dem Monster direkt zwischen die Augen. Dann wischte er sich die Hände an der ohnehin dreckigen Hose ab und mit dem Unterarm das Blut vom Gesicht, was allerdings nur bewirkte, dass es noch mehr verschmierte und er aussah, als wäre er nur knapp dem Tod entkommen. Sein Auge war zur Hälfte zu geschwollen.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass du mal vorbeikommst“, murrte er schließlich und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen den Leichnam. „Weiß nicht, wie lang ich Goliath noch davon springen hätte können. Und um ihm ohne Waffe gegenüber zu treten war ich dann doch zu schlau.“ Er hob den Blick und grinste erneut. Angel starrte ihn geradezu wütend an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, welche Sorgen ich mir um dich gemacht habe?“, keifte er schließlich. Lindsey seufzte.

„Ange, das war keine Absicht, okay? Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, hatte auf einmal eine Vision von Goliath hier, wie er mich gegen die nächste Wand donnert und bis ich wieder einigermaßen gerade stehen konnte, war das Biest schon da und hat die Vision in die Tat umgesetzt. Hätten mir die Mächte nicht dazwischen gefunkt, wär’ ich besser davon gekommen.“

Angel machte einen Schritt auf Lindsey zu, der kurzzeitig überlegte, ob er lieber flüchten solle, weil der Vampir noch immer den Eindruck machte, als würde er ihn am liebsten übers Knie legen. Doch er blieb stehen und wartete ab, was Angel vorhatte.

Behutsam nahm der Vampir Lindseys Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drehte sein Gesicht etwas zur Seite. Gehorsam ließ der junge Mann zu, dass Angel die Platzwunde genauer betrachtete und zuckte nur leicht weg, als er prüfend und wirklich vorsichtig mit dem Daumen über den äußeren Rand der Schwellung strich. „Das sollte versorgt werden“, meinte Angel leise. „Ist ne ziemlich große Platzwunde.“

„Ich weiß. Gehen wir zurück ins Hotel“, meinte Lindsey ruhig.

„Ins Krankenhaus“, hielt Angel dagegen. „Das muss vermutlich genäht werden.“ Lindsey verzog das Gesicht. „Linsy, keine Widerrede“, meinte Angel sanft.

„Du weißt, dass ich Krankenhäuser nicht mag“, maulte der Jüngere genervt. „Das heilt auch so.“

„Dauert ewig und hinterlässt ne hässliche Narbe in deinem schönen Gesicht.“

„Hm. Ich erinnere mich da an die Aussage, dass Narben se…“ Da erst fiel Lindseys Blick auf Connor, der bislang schweigend neben Spike auf der anderen Seite des Dämonen gestanden und ihn und Angel aufmerksam beobachtet hatte. „Ah … Connor. Hi … Ange, kannst du nicht deinen Sohn bemuttern gehen?“

„Ich muss nicht mehr bemuttert werden“, meinte der Junge mit einem leichten Schulterzucken. „Überhaupt geh ich jetzt. Meine Eltern machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen.“

„Ja. Mach das. Ich besuch dich in Zukunft öfter, Connor“, meinte Angel etwas abwesend und noch immer den Blick auf Lindseys Gesicht geheftet.

„Ja klar. Nimmst vermutlich deinen Boyfriend mit… Hey, muss ich jetzt eigentlich auch Dad zu dir sagen? Du wärst mein dritter. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht böse, wenn ich mich weigere.“

Angel löste endlich den Blick von Lindsey und starrte nun Connor entgeistert an. Lindsey wirkte nicht ganz so entsetzt, aber mit Sicherheit fühlte auch er sich nicht ganz wohl.

„Guckt nicht so blöde. Ich hab ja wohl Augen im Kopf“, meinte der Junge lapidar.

„Connor, hör zu, ich …“ Angel fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Ey, lass gut sein. Geht mich nichts an. Ich hoffe nur, das vererbt sich nicht. Ich bin so schon seltsam genug. Muss nicht auch noch schwul sein.“ Spike grinste breit, Lindsey konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und Angel öffnete und schloss den Mund, ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen. „Ich bin dann weg. Man sieht sich“, meinte Connor und schlenderte davon. Angel starrte ihm nach und sah dann Lindsey an.

„Genug Ärger und Aufregung für heute“, murrte er schließlich. „Und du gehst ins Krankenhaus, sonst trag ich dich hin. Und wenn ich dich dazu fesseln und knebeln muss.“

„Ja, ja, schon gut“, murrte Lindsey. „Ich hab keine Lust auf Streiten. Geh ja schon.“

Angel nickte zufrieden. „Komm mit. Hab eh nichts anderes vor“, meinte er mit einem sanften Lächeln. Lindsey sah ihn wenig begeistert an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Gib’s zu. Du willst nur kontrollieren, ob ich auch wirklich hingehe.“

„Dazu muss ich nicht mitkommen“, schmunzelte Angel. „Das sehe ich, wenn du zurück kommst und die Wunde nicht ordnungsgemäß versorgt ist.“ Lindsey seufzte daraufhin nur. „Ich möchte einfach nur bei dir sein“, erklärte Angel ernsthaft. „Hab dich vermisst.“

„Na, dann komm endlich. Bringen wir es hinter uns.“

„Moment!“ Spike stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. „Was ist mit dem Kerl?“ Er wies mit dem Daumen hinter die Rücken der beiden Männer.

„Räum auf“, meinte Angel lapidar. „Ach und nimm bitte die Waffen mit ins Hotel. Die können wir ja schlecht ins Krankenhaus mitschleifen.“

„Vergiss es!“, erboste sich Spike. „Ich glaub du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.“

Lindsey fing zu grinsen an, klammerte sich an Angel und starrte Spike aus großen Augen an. „Bitte, lieber Spike. Ich kann doch nicht ohne mein Angelchen ins Krankenhaus … da hab ich sooooo große Angst!“, meinte er mit übertrieben zittriger Stimme. Spike starrte ihn an, Angel starrte ihn an und Lindsey spielte weiter das ängstliche Kind. Behutsam aber bestimmt löste Angel die Finger des Jüngeren von seinem Mantel.

„Entschuldige mich einen Moment. Ich muss mal eben mit Spike reden und klar stellen, wer der Boss ist“, meinte er etwas gereizt. Lindsey ließ von ihm ab und wartete, während Angel den kleineren Vampir grob am Oberarm packte und seitlich in eine kleine Gasse abdrängte.

„Verdammt Spike“, raunte er den Blonden an. „Hilf mir hier ausnahmsweise ein bisschen.“ Spike öffnete den Mund, doch Angel ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich will Lindsey nicht alleine lassen, geht das nicht in deinen Wasserstoff-verblondeten Schädel? Hast du schon vergessen, was Lorne gesagt hat? Vielleicht bezog sich das auf die Sache mit diesem Dämon und es wäre für Lindsey übel ausgegangen, wenn wir nicht gekommen wären … aber vielleicht hat er auch etwas völlig anderes gemeint. Glaubst du wirklich, ich lasse ihn irgendwo alleine hin?“

„Ich hoffe, du hast vor, ihm davon zu erzählen“, knurrte Spike missmutig.

„Spinnst du?“

„Was? Poof, du glaubst doch nicht, dass der Kleine nicht selbst drauf kommt, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Der ist ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Du musst es ihm sagen.“

„Ich muss gar nichts. Kann ich mich jetzt auf dich verlassen oder müssen wir uns erst prügeln?“, fauchte Angel ungeduldig.

„Schon gut. Ich lass dir den Scheiß durchgehen. Aber nur, weil ich deinen kleinen Betthasen mag“, keifte Spike zurück und stieß Angel grob von sich. Der ältere Vampir wollte sich nicht weiter mit dem Blonden auseinander setzen und ging zurück zu Lindsey.

„Lass uns gehen“, meinte er möglichst unbeteiligt. Der junge Mann nickte knapp und trottete hinter ihm her. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er wirklich keine Lust darauf wegen einer kleinen Platzwunde ins Krankenhaus zu gehen. Doch er kannte Angel gut genug. Der Vampir würde ohnehin nicht locker lassen.

~*~

Sie warteten lange. Es schien wieder eine dieser Nächte zu sein. Nächte, in welchen die halbe Stadt in der Notaufnahme der Krankenhäuser darauf wartete, endlich versorgt zu werden. Lindsey lümmelte sich in den Stuhl im Wartebereich und schloss die Augen. Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, während Angel düsteren Gedanken nachhing und Lindsey sich ein wenig ausruhte. Der Jüngere gähnte verhalten.

„Müde?“, mutmaßte Angel vorsichtig. Der junge Mann nickte leicht.

„Bin ne gute Stunde vor dem Kerl geflohen. Wusste ja, dass ich ihm nicht gewachsen bin, allein und ohne Waffen.“ Er öffnete ein Auge und sah zu Angel hinüber. „Siehst du? Ich bin ganz brav und pass auf mich auf“, scherzte er.

„Guter Junge.“ Angel lächelte. Doch sein Lächeln erreichte nicht seine Augen. Es war erzwungen, aufgesetzt. Und natürlich entging es Lindsey nicht.

„Was ist los, Ange?“

„Hm?“

„Irgendwas hast du doch.“

„Was soll ich haben?“

„Weiß ich nicht. Aber du bist angespannt und aggressiv. Und du brütest wieder viel mehr vor dich hin als in letzter Zeit.“ Lindsey richtete sich wieder auf und sah den Vampir aufmerksam an. „Hab ich was angestellt?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. „Ist das wegen der kleinen Kabbelei, die wir heut Nachmittag hatten? Du weißt doch, dass ich …“

„Nein, hast du nicht. Und nein, ist es nicht“, unterbrach Angel ihn sogleich. Etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Sicher?“ Der Vampir nickte. „Aber es ist irgendwas wegen mir, nicht wahr? Ich kenne dich mittlerweile gut genug. Was ist los, Ange. Rede endlich mit mir!“ Doch Angel schwieg. Er drehte sich leicht in Lindseys Richtung und lächelte ihn an.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Linsy. Ich mach mir doch schon genug für uns beide.“ Behutsam strich er einige Strähnen wieder aus Lindseys Gesicht. Am liebsten hätte er ihn geküsst, doch das Wartezimmer war voller Leute und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lindsey damit nicht einverstanden gewesen wäre. Also hielt er sich zurück. Der junge Mann grinste plötzlich und beugte sich vor, um Angels Lippen zu erreichen.

„Wir leben in modernen Zeiten“, murmelte er. „Scheiß drauf, was die Leute denken.“ Damit küsste er den Vampir zärtlich. „Und jetzt hör auf so finster herum zu brüten. Du machst mich ganz nervös damit“, meinte er, als sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

~*~

„Mr. McDonald, bitte“, unterbrach die Stimme einer Schwester den zärtlichen Moment zwischen den beiden Männern.

„Endlich. Bis nachher“, meinte Lindsey, stand auf, hauchte noch einen kleinen Abschiedskuss auf Angels Lippen und ging zu der Schwester hinüber.

„Der Arzt hat jetzt Zeit für sie. Untersuchungszimmer drei. Den Gang entlang und rechts die zweite Tür.“

„Danke.“ Lindsey nickte knapp und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Zu schade, dass die hübschesten Kerle immer Schwul sein müssen“, vernahm er im Rücken die Stimme der Schwester.

„Ja. Eine wahre Verschwendung“, murmelte eine andere Schwester. Lindsey grinste, als er das Untersuchungszimmer betrat und wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selbst. Wie sehr hätte er sich noch vor wenigen Wochen gesträubt, wenn ihn jemand Schwul genannt hätte! Er hatte sich wohl wirklich sehr verändert. Und es war alles Angels Schuld.


	60. Zukunftspläne

Schweigend schlenderte das ungleiche Paar ins Hotel zurück. Angel hing seinen düsteren Gedanken nach, von denen er Lindsey nicht erzählen wollte und Lindsey grübelte, was Angel wohl wieder zu grübeln hatte. Das Wissen, dass irgendetwas scheinbar nicht in Ordnung war, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig.

Zurück im Hotel zog sich Angel mit einem gemurmelten „Muss was erledigen“ in das Büro zurück, was Lindseys Verdacht, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, nur noch mehr bestätigte. Er selbst ging nach oben. Eigentlich hatte er in sein Zimmer gehen und ein wenig Gitarre spielen wollen, um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Doch vor seiner Tür hielt er inne und machte sich stattdessen auf den Weg zu Spike. Er klopfte an und wartete vergebens auf eine Reaktion. Nach dem dritten Klopfen, trat er einfach ein.

Spike lag auf dem Rücken auf seinem Bett, einen Arm hinter dem Kopf, in der freien Hand eine Zigarette. Träge wandte er den Kopf in Richtung des Eindringlings. „Kann mich nicht entsinnen, dich herein gebeten zu haben“, murrte er missmutig.

„Ganz was Neues, dass du etwas dagegen hast, wenn ich in dein Zimmer komme. Was ist los, Spike. Kein Interesse mehr an mir?“

„Also, wenn du schon so fragst … zieh dich schon mal aus, ich rauch nur noch fertig.“

„Deswegen bin ich nicht hier.“

„Ja, dachte ich mir schon. Also kannst du wieder gehen.“

„Was ist mit Angel los?“

„Was soll mit ihm los sein? Das übliche. Poof muss mal wieder über alles Mögliche brüten. Ich kauf ihm doch mal noch frische Eier, dann kommt bei seiner ewigen Brüterei wenigstens was Anständiges raus.“ Lindsey schloss die Tür und trat näher.

„Wenn ich schon mal hier bin …“

„Kannst du dich doch ausziehen?“, fragte Spike mit gespielt hoffnungsvollem Tonfall.

„Krieg ich eine?“, überging Lindsey die Anspielung und wies auf die Zigarette in der Hand des Vampirs.

„Angel killt mich.“

„Warum?“

„Du könntest schließlich Lungenkrebs bekommen.“ Lindsey seufzte daraufhin.

„Ich könnte auch morgen auf die Straße gehen und von einem Auto überfahren werden“, maulte er missmutig.

„Ey, lass das unseren Ponce nicht hören. Ich glaube, daran hat er noch gar nicht gedacht. Du bekommst Hausarrest bis an dein Lebensende, wenn er erst auf den Gedanken kommt.“

„Werd meine Zunge im Zaum halten. Was ist jetzt?“ Spike schmiss ihm die Zigarettenschachtel entgegen, die Lindsey geschickt auffing. Er fischte sich eine Zigarette aus der verknitterten Schachtel und warf diese dann zurück zu Spike, der ihm im Austausch dafür das Feuerzeug zuwarf. Nachdem er die Kippe angezündet hatte, nahm er einen tiefen Zug und beobachtete den Rauch, der in einer dicken Schwade durch den Raum waberte.

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du weißt, was ihn so beschäftigt“, setzte er erneut an.

„Du natürlich. Was sonst?“

„Warum? Warum jetzt wieder so extrem?“

„Frag ihn.“

„Hab ich schon. Er sagt es mir nicht. Hör zu, Spike. Wenn es irgendetwas mit mir zu tun hat, habe ich ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren, findest du nicht?“

„Ja, hast du sicherlich. Aber ich habe kein Recht, mich einzumischen. Geh und löchere Angel mit deinen Fragen.“

„Seit wann hast du ein Problem damit, dich einzumischen? Ansonsten bist du immer der erste, der ‚Hier‘ schreit, wenn man irgendwo mitmischen kann.“

„Nicht wahr. Nur, wenn ich den Kuschelbeißer ärgern kann. Ernsthaft, Cowboy. Macht das unter euch aus und lasst mich mit euren Beziehungsproblemen in Ruhe.“

„Danke für die Hilfe“, murrte Lindsey sarkastisch, nahm noch einen kräftigen Zug und ließ die Zigarette dann auf den Boden fallen, wo er sie nicht einmal ausdrückte. Stattdessen wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Hey, Cowboy!“ Der Angesprochene wandte sich erneut um und sah Spike fragend an. „Lass den Lidschatten in Zukunft weg. Blau steht dir nicht“, meinte der Vampir grinsend.

„Hm. Und ich dachte, damit seh’ ich jetzt unwiderstehlich aus. Verdammt“, gab Lindsey in süßlichem Tonfall zurück, ehe er tatsächlich ging und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Aus Spikes Zimmer vernahm er noch ein „Tust du doch immer“, was ihm trotz allem ein Lächeln auf die Lippen lockte.

Dann ging Lindsey nach unten, um Angel so lange zu löchern, bis der endlich mit der Sprache herausrücken würde.

~*~

Angel saß im Büro am Schreibtisch und starrte auf irgendwelche Unterlagen. Lindsey klopfte leicht an den Türstock, ehe er eintrat. Der Vampir blickte nur flüchtig auf. „Hey“, meinte er knapp.

„Hey“, gab Lindsey leise zurück.

„Hätte gedacht, du würdest dich ins Bett legen. Warst doch so müde.“ Ganz offensichtlich versuchte Angel, bei Lindsey den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass alles in Ordnung war. Doch er konnte seinen Partner nicht täuschen.

„Nah“, meinte Lindsey abwehrend. „Ist noch zu früh. Dann bin ich morgen so früh wach und was mach ich den ganzen Tag, wenn du noch schläfst?“

„Gitarre spielen?“, schlug Angel vor.

„Damit würde ich dich aufwecken, das will ich nicht.“

„Stört mich nicht.“

„Ange?“

„Huh?“

„Darf ich dich was fragen?“

„Es ist wirklich nichts. Alles in Ordnung“, erklärte Angel sofort. Lindsey lächelte.

„Das wollte ich gar nicht fragen“, meinte er und senkte etwas den Blick.

„Uhm. Okay? Was dann?“ Interessiert richtete sich Angel im Stuhl auf und beobachtete dann fasziniert, wie Lindsey näher kam und einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch warf. Kurzerhand schob der junge Mann das darauf verstreute Papier zu einem Haufen zusammen und setzte sich auf die dadurch freigewordene Stelle auf der Tischplatte.

„Haben wir eine Beziehung?“, erkundigte er sich frei heraus. Angel starrte ihn irritiert an.

„Ah … ich denke …“

„Nah. Ich habe nicht gefragt, was du denkst, Ange“, tadelte Lindsey liebevoll. „Haben wir eine Beziehung, ja oder nein?“ Angel sah den Jüngeren mit großen Augen an. Ihm war nicht klar, was Lindsey von ihm wollte und er wusste nicht ganz, was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte. Würde Lindsey schreiend davon rennen, wenn er ja sagte oder würde er stink beleidigt sein, wenn er nein sagte? Letzten Endes beschloss der Vampir, die Frage so zu beantworten, wie er es für wahr hielt.

„Ja“, meinte er schließlich und wartete gebannt auf eine Reaktion von Lindsey.

„Was für eine Art von Beziehung? Eine Partnerschaft? Liebesbeziehung?“, hakte dieser stattdessen weiter nach.

„Beides, wenn du mich fragst. Geht Hand in Hand, meiner Meinung nach. Liebesbeziehung ohne Partnerschaft geht ja nicht wirklich.“

„Hm“, machte Lindsey nur und Angel konnte beim besten Willen nicht deuten, was er damit wohl zum Ausdruck bringen wollte.

„Bist du denn anderer Ansicht?“, erkundigte er sich also vorsichtig. Lindsey zuckte knapp die Schultern.

„Bin mir nicht sicher“, meinte er. Angel starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Wie würdest du denn eine Beziehung beschreiben? Merkmale und so?“

„Was ist los, Linsy?“ Der Vampir stand vom Stuhl auf. „Bist du denn anderer Ansicht?“, wiederholte er seine Frage. „Was haben wir dann, wenn es keine Beziehung ist?“

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir keine Beziehung führen“, widersprach Lindsey rasch. „Ich denken nur, wir haben verschiedene Ansichten davon, was das heißt. Was es bedeutet.“

„Klär mich auf“, bat Angel. Ihm war mittlerweile wirklich unwohl zu Mute. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte Lindsey ihn in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst und nun kamen solch düstere Worte aus seinem wunderschönen Mund.

„Ich bin der Meinung, eine Beziehung besteht aus Geben und Nehmen“, meinte Lindsey langsam, hielt jedoch seinen Blick gesenkt. Angel brummte seine Zustimmung. „Aber nicht nur das.“

„Was noch?“

„Das, woran es bei uns hapert“, jetzt hob Lindsey den Blick und sah Angel eindringlich an. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Was wäre das deiner Meinung nach?“

„Reden“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Sorgen und Ängste teilen und zusammen durchstehen. Dazu hat man doch einen Partner, jemanden in seinem Leben.“ Blaue Augen bohrten sich in Angels Augen, schienen ihn in einen regelrechten Sog zu ziehen. Der Vampir hatte das Gefühl, in dem unendlichen Blau von Lindseys Augen ertrinken zu müssen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst“, meinte er endlich.

„Und deshalb versuchst du, alles alleine durchzustehen?“ Lindsey wirkte fast traurig, als er das sagte. „Lass mich doch endlich ein Teil deines Lebens sein, Angel. Schließ mich nicht immerzu aus, versuche nicht, mich vor allem Bösen auf dieser Welt zu beschützen und abzuschirmen. Das kannst du auch gar nicht. Die Welt ist groß und gemein.“

„Hab ich auch schon gehört“, versuchte Angel zu scherzen.

„Ich meine es ernst. Auch wenn ich jünger bin … ich bin kein Kind mehr. Und meinst du denn wirklich, ich merke nicht, wenn dich etwas belastet? Meinst du wirklich meine Gedanken kreisen jetzt nicht ständig darum, was dir wohl Sorgen bereitet und ob ich dir irgendwie helfen kann?“ Angel schwieg betreten. Daran hatte er ganz offensichtlich nie gedacht, dass Lindsey sich ohnehin Sorgen und Gedanken machen würde, ganz gleich, ob er wusste, was ihn selbst beschäftigte oder nicht. Ein lang gezogenes Seufzen erklang.

„Du wirst keine Ruhe geben, bis ich dir davon erzähle, hab ich Recht?“ Lindsey nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Du weißt, ich kann sehr hartnäckig sein, wenn ich das will.“

„Ja. Leider.“

„Jetzt spuck schon aus“, bat Lindsey. Angel war aufgestanden und ging unruhig im Raum auf und ab. Der junge Mann fühlte sich ein wenig wie ein Zuschauer bei einem Tennisspiel, wie er so da saß und Angel mit Blicken folgte. Hin und her, hin und her, hin und her.

Als der Vampir wieder an ihm vorbei ging, schob sich Lindsey etwas vor und fischte den Vampir mit Händen und Füßen heran. Angel wehrte sich nicht. „Jetzt mach schon“, beharrte Lindsey erneut. Abermals seufzte Angel, nickte dann aber.

Schweren Herzens berichtete er Lindsey von Lornes Besuch und seiner Warnung.

Lindsey hörte schweigend zu. Doch dem Vampir entging nicht, dass er etwas blasser wurde. Als er geendet hatte, sah er seinen Geliebten fragend an.

„Wirst du es tun?“, fragte er vorsichtig und versucht sich nach Möglichkeit nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete.

„LA verlassen?“ Angel nickte knapp. „Nein“, gab der Jüngere voller Überzeugung zurück. „Vielleicht hat Lorne Recht und es ist hier wirklich gefährlich für mich. Haben wir ja heute gesehen. Aber … ich kann nicht weg. LA ist meine Heimat. Du bist hier. Ich will nicht weg.“ Lindsey lächelte schwach. „Abgesehen davon kann sich Lorne auch mal irren. Er hat gemeint, ich würde kein Teil der Lösung sein, nie ein Teil vom Team. Jetzt sieh an, wo ich gelandet bin.“

Angel runzelte die Stirn. „Du willst die Warnung einfach übergehen?“

„Nein. Ich werde vorsichtig sein. Noch vorsichtiger. Versprochen. Aber LA verlassen … das kann nicht die Lösung sein. Wenn mir etwas zustoßen soll, dann kann das überall passieren.“

„Du willst jetzt aber nicht nur wegen mir hier bleiben?“, erkundigte sich Angel alarmiert. „Ich könnte nicht damit Leben, wenn das dein Grund ist und dir doch etwas passiert …“

„Auch. Aber du bist nicht mein einziger Grund.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „LA ist mein zu Hause. Ich musste die Stadt schon einmal verlassen. Ich will nicht mehr weglaufen, verstehst du?“ Angel seufzte, nickte dann jedoch.

„Wenn ich mitkommen würde?“, schlug er plötzlich vor.

„Würdest du das? Könntest du das? LA den Rücken kehren? Wolfram und Hart die unangefochtene Herrschaft über die Stadt lassen? All die Menschen im Stich lassen?“

„Wenn es dein Leben rettet … Ja“, gab Angel unumwunden zurück. „Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.“ Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Lindseys Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er, legte die Arme um Angels Hals und zog ihn sanft zu sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen.

Eine angenehme Ruhe und ein Gefühl von Sicherheit umgaben ihn. Wie sollte ihm irgendetwas Schreckliches zustoßen können, wenn er doch seinen düsteren Engel hatte, der über ihn wachte. Und es machte Lindsey nichts aus, dass Angel von nun an vielleicht sogar noch übervorsichtiger war. Sollte er ihm doch Hausarrest geben, Ausgang nur in Begleitung. Es war ihm egal.

„Ich geh langsam ins Bett“, meinte er schließlich in die Stille hinein. Angel warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Dachte, es ist noch zu früh?“

„Hatte nicht an Schlafen gedacht“, schmunzelte Lindsey. „Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich gehofft, dass du mitkommen würdest, um auf mich aufzupassen.“ Er ließ von Angel ab, als dieser einen Schritt zurück trat und seine Hand nahm.

„Sehr gute Idee“, meinte der Vampir. Lindsey rutschte vom Tisch herunter und sie gingen die Treppe hinauf und in Angels Zimmer. Einmal mehr konnte sich Spike des zweifelhaften Vergnügens erfreuen, Ohrenzeuge der Leidenschaft und Liebe zu werden, welche die beiden verband.

Am meisten störte ihn dabei wohl, dass er gerne mitgespielt hätte, anstatt nur zuzuhören und sich auszumalen, was die beiden wohl gerade in Angels Schlafzimmer trieben.

~*~

Lindseys Vermutung bestätigte sich. Angel war noch vorsichtiger und besorgter um ihn, als all die Wochen und Monate zuvor. Doch Lindsey passte sich dem an. Er verschob die Spaziergänge auf den frühen Abend, wenn die Schatten lang waren und die Sonne kaum noch über den Horizont blicken konnte, um in Angels Begleitung etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Er ging nirgendwo hin, ohne Angel zuvor zu sagen, was er vor hatte und trieb sich eigentlich nur noch in Begleitung von Angel oder zumindest Spike im Freien herum.

Lindsey hatte keine Angst. Er vertraute Angel und seinen Visionen. Immerhin hatten diese ihn bei der letzten Gefahr für ihn selbst auch gewarnt. Wenngleich er auch hoffte, dass die Mächte ihre Warnung diesmal etwas früher schicken würden.

Die nächste Vision, die ihn beim Spaziergang heimsuchte, war jedoch sicherlich nicht ihm bestimmt und der Fall stellte keine große Herausforderung dar. Irgendwie wurde Lindsey das Gefühl nicht los, dass die Mächte der Ewigkeit ihm und Angel noch immer eine Schonfrist gaben. Bliebe es bei diesen sehr vereinzelten Visionen, machte er sich auch keine großen Gedanken über mögliche Schäden. Er hatte zwischen den einzelnen Botschaften der Mächte mehr als genug Zeit, um sich zu erholen.

Alles in allem hätte das Leben weit schlimmer für Lindsey sein können und die dringende Warnung, die Lorne ihnen gegeben hatte, trat langsam in den Hintergrund.

~*~

„Hey, Linsy!“ Angels Stimme hallte durch die Lobby. Lindseys Kopf tauchte kurz am oberen Ende der Treppe auf, verschwand dann wieder. „Kommst du?“

„Moment!“, klang Lindseys Stimme aus dem oberen Stockwerk herunter. Endlich tauchte der junge Mann auf und kam in rasantem Tempo die Treppe herunter.

„Himmel, langsam. Am Ende fällst du noch und brichst dir das Genick!“, rief Angel sogleich aus. Lindsey lachte, als er das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte.

„Was denn nun? Vorhin sagst du noch, ich muss mich beeilen und jetzt soll ich mir Zeit lassen? Entscheide dich mal. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten.“ Angel brummte etwas, das Lindsey jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. „Jetzt komm. Ich bin fertig.“

„Wurde auch Zeit. Du bist schlimmer als jede Frau!“, murmelte Angel.

„Hey, wenn ich schon im Schlafzimmer immer die Bitch machen muss, darf ich auch im Badezimmer länger brauchen“, warf Lindsey ihm keck entgegen. Der Vampir knurrte daraufhin leise.

„Zu schade, dass wir los müssen. Das mit der Bitch würde ich ja zu gerne gleich noch einmal bekräftigen“, murmelte er und legte die Arme um den kleineren Mann.

„Na, das denke ich mir“, lachte Lindsey. „Aber jetzt komm endlich. Du hast doch vorhin noch Stress gemacht, dass wir los müssen.“

„Hab’s mir anders überlegt …“

„Ange!“

„Ja, schon gut.“ Angel seufzte und sie verließen endlich das Hotel.

~*~

Lindsey kletterte mitsamt Gitarrenkoffer aus dem Auto und schloss die Tür. Er ging um den Wagen herum und lehnte sich auf der Fahrerseite in das offene Fenster.

„Bis wann soll ich dich abholen?“, erkundigte sich Angel.

„Sagen wir … 1 Uhr. Wenn dir das passt.“

„Okay. Bis 1 Uhr dann. Und pass auf dich auf.“

„Ja, Dad. Mach ich. Ich werd nicht mit Fremden mitgehen, selbst wenn sie mir Schokolade anbieten und ich rede nicht mit Leuten, die ich nicht kenne und ich trinke nicht und …“

„Verschwinde endlich“, lachte Angel. Lindsey beugte sich in das Auto, küsste ihn flüchtig und eilte dann auf die Eingangstür der Bar zu. „Linsy!“ Der junge Mann wandte sich mit fragendem Blick um. „Viel Spaß“, lächelte Angel und erhielt von seinem Geliebten ein freudiges Nicken zur Antwort. Er wartete noch, bis Lindsey in der Bar war, ehe er davon fuhr um endlich Connor zu treffen.


	61. Abendlicher Ausflug mit Folgen

Freudige Anspannung und leichte Nervosität sorgten dafür, dass Lindseys Hand leicht zitterte, als er den Gitarrenkoffer am Rand der Bühne abstellte. Der Besitzer der Bar nickte ihm zu und grüßte mit einer knappen Handbewegung. Lindsey erwiderte den Gruß.

„Hey, Fremder. Warst ein Weilchen nicht mehr hier“, erklang eine ihm bekannte Stimme hinter ihm „Wirst spielen, hm?“

Lindsey wandte sich um und lächelte den anderen Mann an. Es war der blonde Musiker, mit dem er sich am ersten Abend in dieser Bar schon kurz unterhalten hatte. Er nickte bedächtig. „Sei denn, die Bühne gehört heute Abend wieder dir“, meinte er munter. „Dann setz ich mich an den Tisch und genieße die Show.“

„Nah. Ich spiele sicherlich nicht den ganzen Abend. Bin für acht angekündigt, aber ich denke, höchstens in zwei Stunden gehört die Bühne dir.“

„Zu gütig.“ Lindsey lachte.

„Wirkst nervös. Bier?“

„Eher einen Whiskey“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Ich bin immer nervös, bevor ich auf die Bühne gehe.“

„Kenne ich. Geht mir genauso. Moment.“ Damit verschwand der andere Mann, dessen Namen Lindsey noch immer nicht kannte. Er kam kurz darauf mit zwei Gläsern Whiskey zurück. „Gegen die Nervosität“, meinte er grinsend und reichte Lindsey ein Glas.

„Danke. Aber das ist schon das zweite Mal, dass du mir einen Drink ausgibst. Der sollte auf mich gehen.“

„Zahl den nächsten“, schlug der Andere vor. „Oh, da fällt mir ein … meine Manieren. Steven. Ich heiße Steven Hedge.“ Er streckte Lindsey die Hand hin, welche dieser mit festem Griff fasste.

„Lindsey McDonald.“

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen“, meinte Steven. „Also. Was wirst du heute spielen?“

~*~

Der letzte Akkord klang aus und Lindsey öffnete langsam die Augen. Die Gäste applaudierten und taten lautstark ihre Begeisterung kund. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, dann suchte er im Zuschauerraum nach Steven. Seine Reaktion interessierte ihn am meisten. Etwas enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass der junge Mann nicht mehr an der Bar saß und auch an keinem der Tische konnte er ihn sehen.

Lindsey schüttelte die Enttäuschung ab. Schließlich konnte es gut sein, dass der andere Musiker gerade die Toilette aufgesucht hatte oder sonst etwas belangloses. Er bedankte sich bei seinem Publikum und spielte ein paar neue Akkorde an, woraufhin die Zuhörerschaft leise wurde und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah. Lindsey hielt seine Einführung so knapp wie möglich, erwähnte nur kurz, dass er den Song vor kurzem erst fertig geschrieben hatte und gespannt war, was sie dazu sagen würden. Dann wiederholte er die Akkordfolge und begann zu singen.

_„Throw me under the train_

_Tie me down to the track_

_Let them big ol’ wheels_

_Roll right over my back_

_The way you’re lovin’ me, baby_

_I can die a happy man._

_The way you’re lovin’ me, baby_

_I can die a happy man.”[ **[1]**](http://buffyfanfiction.info/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=23909#_ftn1) _

Der Song war richtig Country. Schwungvoll, einfach. Die Akkordfolge war leicht, die Melodie ein Ohrwurm. Lindsey war wirklich stolz auf den Song. Er riskierte einen Blick ins Publikum und stellte zufrieden fest, dass er mit seiner Einschätzung richtig lag. Die meisten wippten im Takt mit, das Ende der zweiten Strophe, die gleiche Zeile wie auch in der ersten am Ende, sangen einige sogar schon mit. Gespannt ging er zum nächsten Teil des Songs über, der sich etwas von den Strophen zuvor unterschied.

_„Now that I’ve had_

_A little shot of your affection_

_Baby there ain’t nothin’ I’d miss_

_There ain’t no reason now_

_For me to go on livin’_

_Only heaven could be better than this”[ **[2]**](http://buffyfanfiction.info/modules.php?name=News&file=article&sid=23909#_ftn2)_

Lindsey spielte einen kleinen Übergang und fand sich in der Akkordfolge für die Strophen wieder. Er musste nicht nachdenken, die Musik kam von selbst. Und er war nicht mehr allein. Zu seiner Linken erklang eine zweite Gitarre, die mit einem etwas komplizierterem Fingerpicking aber absolut im Takt und Feel des Songs mitschwang. Lindsey wandte den Blick hinüber, als er die nächste Strophe begann. Steven saß am Rand der Bühne, seine Gitarre am Schoß und begleitete ihn.

Der Musiker war gut. Verdammt gut. Ganz offensichtlich bereitete es ihm keine Probleme, sich derartig leicht in ein Lied einzufinden. Erneut wurde Lindsey ein wenig neidisch. Er sang die nächste Strophe, wechselte wieder die Akkordfolge für den Zwischenteil, was er Steven mit einem kurzen Blick mitteilte, der den Wechsel geschickt mit übernahm. Als Abschluss widerholte Lindsey die erste Strophe erneut, einige Stimmen aus dem Zuschauerraum klangen mit. Er sang die letzte Zeile, ließ den letzten Akkord nachklingen, Steven tat es ihm gleich. Das Publikum johlte und klatschte, einige standen sogar auf. Lindsey erhob sich von dem Barhocker, bedankte sich erneut und verabschiedete sich dann vom Publikum und ging nach Links und von der Bühne herunter.

Steven legte seine Gitarre in den Koffer zurück. „Hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse“, meinte er lächelnd. „Hat mich mitgerissen.“

„Ach was.“ Lindsey lachte munter. „Klang doch ganz gut. Bist du schon mit einer Gitarre auf die Welt gekommen, oder was? Deine Finger fliegen ja nur noch.“

„Viel Übung“, meinte Steven lächelnd. „Ich will nach Nashville und richtig Musik machen. Nicht mehr nur einmal im Monat in verrauchten Bars spielen, sondern professionell, verstehst du?“

„Klingt gut. Ich denke, du kannst das wirklich schaffen. Hast ganz schön was drauf.“

„Du aber auch.“

„Na ja…“, wehrte Lindsey ab.

„Hättest du Interesse?“, fragte Steven auf einmal.

„Huh?“

„Gemeinsam Musik machen, LA den Rücken kehren. Das hier zu mehr machen als nur einem schönen kleinen Hobby“, erläuterte Steven.

„Nie drüber nachgedacht“, meinte Lindsey knapp. „Ich glaub nicht, dass ich LA verlassen will.“

„Schade.“ Steven sah aus, als würde er Lindseys Antwort ehrlich bedauern. „Falls du es dir doch noch anders überlegst, lass es mich wissen“, meint er dann und reichte Lindsey eine Visitenkarte. Dieser nahm das Kärtchen entgegen und nickte bestätigend.

„Werde ich.“ Sein Blick glitt zur Uhr an der Wand. Es war kurz nach 1 Uhr. Gewiss wartete Angel bereits auf ihn und machte sich gleich wieder Sorgen, wo er wohl war. „Ich muss los. Ist schon spät. Man sieht sich.“ Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick leerte Lindsey sein Glas und schnappte sich seinen Gitarrenkoffer.

„Bis dann“, klang Stevens Stimme noch zu ihm herüber, ehe Lindsey die Bar verlassen hatte.

~*~

Lindsey schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich um. Doch Angel war nicht da. Etwas überrascht blickte der junge Mann die Straße entlang. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Vampir mindestens 15 Minuten früher hier sein würde um auf ihn zu warten, damit er ja nicht alleine war, wenn er die Bar verließ.

Lindsey lehnte sich an die kühle Steinmauer in der Nähe der Eingangstür und wartete. Zehn Minuten, 15 Minuten, eine halbe Ewigkeit, wie Lindsey schien. Er überlegte, ob er zurück in die gemütliche, verrauchte Bar gehen sollte und sich eben doch noch ein paar Drinks genehmigen, wenn Angel ihn schon versetzte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Irgendwie wollte er Steven nicht unter Umständen erklären müssen, warum er kurz zuvor völlig überstürzt aus der Bar geeilt war und dann doch wieder zurückkam. „Mein Stecher hat mich versetzt“, klang dann auch nicht unbedingt nach einer tollen Begründung.

Stehen bleiben und weiter warten wollte Lindsey aber auch nicht. Es waren mittlerweile schon einige Leute in die Bar rein oder aus der Bar herausgekommen und immer musterten sie ihn mit seltsamen Blicken. Ob es an seinem Cowboy-Outfit und der Gitarre lag, oder daran, dass er hier herumstand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt, wusste Lindsey nicht. Er hob nach einigem Zögern seine Gitarre wieder auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

„Na warte, Angel. Das gibt Anpfiff!“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Ich hoffe, du hast eine richtig gute Entschuldigung dafür.“ Doch eigentlich war seine Stimmung viel zu gut, um sich davon ärgern zu lassen. Er lächelte vor sich hin und pfiff den Song den er zuletzt gespielt hatte. Ein erfolgreicher Abend. Wäre Angel nicht gewesen hätte Lindsey das Angebot von Steven vielleicht sogar angenommen und wäre nach Nashville gegangen. Er liebte die Musik und mit Sicherheit hätte er bei Steven noch so einiges aufschnappen können.

Lindsey ging schnell. So schnell es ihm möglich war, ohne den Eindruck zu erwecken, dass er auf der Flucht war. Er wollte rasch ins Hotel zurück. Er bog in die nächste Straße ein und überlegte sich derweil bereits, was für Argumente er Angel in ihrem mit Sicherheit anstehenden Streit entgegen schleudern konnte. Immerhin war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass sein Gefährte ihn vergessen hatte!

~*~

Angel warf einen leicht nervösen Blick auf die Uhr. Er wollte keinesfalls zu Spät kommen. Doch es war noch nicht einmal halb eins und zu früh wollte er auch nicht vor der Bar stehen, um Lindsey nicht den Eindruck zu geben, dass er ihn überwachte. Zu der kleinen, verrauchten Bar in die er seinen Partner gebracht hatte, waren es nicht einmal zehn Minuten mit dem Auto. Er hatte also noch viel Zeit.

Dennoch konnte sich Angel nicht so wirklich dazu aufraffen, etwas zu erledigen oder anzufangen. Er wollte ja nicht die Zeit vergessen …

~*~

Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam Lindsey plötzlich. Doch in dem Moment, da seine Instinkte sich meldeten und Gefahr verkündeten, geriet er bereits ins Taumeln. Jemand hatte ihm mit voller Wucht in die Kniekehle getreten. Er keuchte, als sein Knie protestierend knackte und ihm das Bein wegknickte. Gleich darauf zog sich ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen Körper und Lindsey konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, wo der plötzlich herkam. Der Gitarrenkoffer entglitt seiner Hand, als er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Spinnst du? Kannst ihn doch nicht einfach niederstechen!“, vernahm er eine Stimme. Lindsey keuchte. Mühsam versuchte er sich wieder hochzurappeln. Zu verwirrt, um die Worte zu erfassen, zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen war.

„Siehst doch, dass ich es kann. Nach dem, was letztes Mal passiert ist … erst zustechen, dann ausrauben. Schon vergessen?“, vernahm er eine weitere Stimme.

„Was …“ Lindsey hustete. Er schmeckte Blut. Ein Fuß bohrte sich in seine Seite.

„Bleib unten“, raunte ihn die Stimme wütend an. Der junge Mann hustete. Endlich erhaschte er einen Blick auf seine Angreifer und ein ungläubiges Keuchen entwich seinen Lippen. Es waren Jugendliche. Vielleicht 16 bis 18 Jahre alt. Der eine hielt ein blutiges Messer in der Hand und endlich bekamen die Worte und der Schmerz einen Sinn. Erneut versuchte Lindsey, sich aufzurappeln. Er konnte doch nicht einfach auf dem Boden liegen bleiben und nichts tun. Er musste sich einfach wehren.

Der eine schnappte sich zu allem Überfluss gerade seinen Gitarrenkoffer.

„Nein!“, fauchte Lindsey und war wieder halb auf den Beinen. Ein Faustschlag schickte ihn erneut auf den harten Boden und das Messer lag kalt und gefährlich an seiner Kehle. Lindsey starrte den Jugendlichen an.

„Kein Mucks, keine Bewegung oder ich schlitz dir die Kehle auf“, knurrte der Kerl. Lindsey fügte sich. Er sah in den Augen des Jungen, dass dieser nicht zögern würde, seine Worte in die Tat umzusetzen und auf Sterben hatte er wirklich keine Lust. Nicht gerade jetzt, nicht hier. In der Zwischenzeit hatte der erste Angreifer ihn gefilzt und seine Brieftasche herausgezogen.

„Schlechte Ausbeute“, murmelte er. „Kaum was drin.“

„Nimm die Schuhe und den Hut mit. Können wir vielleicht zusammen mit der Gitarre verticken“, meinte der ältere. „Beeil dich, verdammt.“

Lindsey musste sich schwer zusammen nehmen, um nicht erneut zu versuchen, sich dagegen zu wehren, auf offener Straße ausgeraubt zu werden. Die Stichwunde in seiner Seite pochte und brannte, sein Knie tobte ebenso. Lindsey prägte sich die Gesichter der beiden gut ein. Wenn er wieder fit war, würde er sich seine Sachen zurückholen!

„Lass uns abhauen“, meinte der Jüngere nervös und der Kerl mit dem Messer nickte zustimmend. Lindsey atmete leise auf.

„War schön, mit dir Geschäfte zu machen“, grinste sein Angreifer und ein weiterer Faustschlag knipste ihm das Licht aus.

~*~

Als Lindsey wieder zu sich kam, war er sich recht sicher, dass er nicht allzu lang ohnmächtig gewesen war. Und doch viel zu lang, wie ihm bewusst wurde, als er sich unter Schmerzen vom Boden hoch drücken wollte und sich der Blutlache bewusst wurde, in welcher er lag. Panik überkam den jungen Mann.

Kälte und Schwäche krochen durch seinen Körper, lähmten seine Muskeln, heftiger Schmerz machte ihm überdeutlich, dass etwas so gar nicht in Ordnung war. Einen Moment blieb er halb aufgerichtet gegen eine Wand gelehnt hocken, überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte, doch ihm kam nur eines in den Sinn. Er musste zu Angel!

Mühsam richtete er sich auf, drückte eine Hand gegen die Wunde, um die Blutung vielleicht zumindest ein wenig abzuschwächen. Die Stichwunde protestierte aufs Heftigste gegen die Anstrengung, doch das war Lindsey egal. Er wollte nicht allein in irgendeiner Gasse auf den Tod warten. Und dass der kam wenn er nur untätig herumsaß, dessen war sich der junge Mann sicher. Mit blutverschmierter Hand stützte er sich an der Mauer ab, barfuß taumelte er weiter, immer weiter, auf dem viel zu lang erscheinenden Weg zum Hyperion. Mehrfach gaben seine Beine nach, sank er zu Boden. Und doch rappelte sich der geschwächte Mann immer wieder hoch, zwang sich, weiter zu gehen, zu taumeln, zu stolpern.

Der Gedanke, Angel nicht mehr sagen zu können, dass es ihm Leid tat, ehe tatsächlich für immer die Lichter ausgehen würden, war unerträglich für ihn und trieb ihn weiter an. Endlich konnte Lindsey das Hyperion ausmachen und taumelte darauf zu.

Beinahe wäre er zu allem Überfluss noch von einem Auto angefahren worden. Der Fahrer bremste scharf, hupte und fluchte durch das offene Fahrerfenster. Lindsey ignorierte ihn. Ebenso wie der Fahrer ganz offensichtlich ignorierte, dass der junge Mann, der gerade über die Straße taumelte, kaum noch stehen konnte, und seine Kleidung voller Blut war. LA war ein seltsamer Ort. Auf dem ganzen Weg vom Ort des Überfalls bis zum Hotel war Lindsey durchaus einigen Menschen begegnet, doch sie verschlossen die Augen und wandten sich ab, anstatt ihm zu helfen.

~*~

Angel warf erneut einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war zehn Minuten nach halb eins und er beschloss, sich endlich auf den Weg zu machen. Er erreichte die Tür und das Blut gefror ihm in den Adern. Deutlich und viel zu stark stieg ihm der Geruch von Blut in die Nase. Und er wusste, dass es Lindseys Blut war. Angel eilte hinaus.

Er sah Lindsey, wie er über die Straße auf das Hotel und somit auf ihn zu kam. Er taumelte, stolperte mehr als dass er ging. Angel wollte schreien, doch seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Er rannte los. Auf Lindsey zu, um ihn in die Arme nehmen zu können, um zu fragen, was passiert war, um zu sehen, wie schlimm er verletzt war. Angel hatte gerade das Grundstück des Hyperion verlassen, da schien Lindsey ihn endlich zu erblicken. Er stoppte, lächelte Angel an. Der Vampir blieb stehen, wie versteinert, unfähig, zu ihm zu gehen. Er musste nicht näher kommen, um zu erkennen, dass Lindsey schwer verwundet war. Lindsey hob die Hand, als wolle er nach Angel greifen und dem Vampir war, als würde er sich nur in Zeitlupe bewegen.

Umso geschockter war er, als Lindsey plötzlich aus seinem Blickfeld gerissen wurde. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Angel endlich begriff, was passiert war. Ein Auto hatte Lindsey getroffen und den ohnehin blutigen Körper hart auf die Straße geschleudert. Endlich schaffte es Angel, die Lähmung abzuschütteln. Mit einem gleichermaßen wütenden wie entsetzten Aufschrei stürzte er ohne nach links oder rechts zu blicken auf die Straße.

Bremsen quietschten, Reifen blockierten, Hupen dröhnten. Es war dem Vampir egal. Er erreichte Lindsey und stürzte neben ihm zu Boden, getraute sich nicht, den malträtierten Körper zu berühren, aus Angst Lindsey noch schlimmer zu verletzen.

„Linsy! Kannst du mich hören? Oh Gott, bitte, Lindsey!“

Tatsächlich schlug der junge Mann langsam die Augen auf. Ein verklärtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Angel!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ©by Kane, 2007; Beginn des Liedes „Happy Man“  
> [2] ©by Kane, 2007; Ausschnitt aus dem Song „Happy Man“


	62. Epilog

Der Mann, der Lindsey angefahren hatte, war mittlerweile aus seinem Auto gesprungen und eilte ebenfalls zum Unfallort. „Oh Gott! Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen! Himmel, all das Blut … lebt er denn noch … oh mein Gott! Ich … ich rufe einen Arzt …“

Matt schüttelte Lindsey den Kopf. „Zu spät“, flüsterte er. „Bring mich nach Hause, Ange. Bitte.“

„Was redest du da?“, flüsterte Angel liebevoll. „So was darfst du nicht sagen, nicht einmal denken!“

„Bring mich nach Hause“, bat Lindsey erneut, ehe seine Augen nach hinten rollten und seine Lider sich schlossen. Angel packte ihn grober als es nötig gewesen wäre.

„Gib jetzt ja nicht auf, hörst du? Gib mir jetzt bloß nicht auf.“ Er schaffte Lindsey von der Straße herunter und bedeutete dem besorgten Fahrer, dass er verschwinden sollte. Als dieser sich weigerte und erneut beharrte, dass er einen Krankenwagen rufen würde, wurde Angel wütend. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ er sein Game Face erscheinen und knurrte den armen Mann finster an, der daraufhin Hals über Kopf das Weite suchte.

„Herrgott, Linsy… was tust du überhaupt hier? Wir hatten doch abgesprochen, dass ich dich abhole“, flüsterte Angel.

„Warst nicht da“, murmelte Lindsey, die Augen geschlossen, unfähig, länger die Kraft aufzubringen, um sie offen zu halten.

„Was redest du?“ Tränen rannen ungehindert über Angels Wangen, tropften von seinem Kinn. „Es ist dreiviertel eins. Ich wollte mich gerade auf den Weg machen!“ Lindsey Lider flackerten, mühsam öffnete er die Augen.

„Was?“, keuchte er. „Die Uhr … in der Bar … nach ein Uhr …“ Ein Hustenkrampf hielt Lindsey davon ab, weiter zu erklären. Angel wandte den Blick ab. Blutiger Schaum trat auf Lindseys Lippen. Seine Lungen waren verletzt. Längst hatte er auch die Stichwunde bemerkt und er wollte sich nicht weiter ausmalen, welche Knochen sich Lindsey bei dem Zusammenstoß mit dem Auto gebrochen hatte. Von weiteren inneren Verletzungen neben der Lunge ganz zu schweigen. Kälte kroch durch seine Glieder, fror jeglichen Gedanken ein, außer der düsteren Erkenntnis, dass er Lindsey verlieren würde.

„Tut … tut mir leid“, bohrte sich Lindseys Stimme in Angels festgefahrene Gedankengänge, riss ihn aus seiner erneuten Lethargie.

„Nicht reden, Linsy. Wird alles gut. Ich bring dich zu einem Arzt, der flickt dich wieder zusammen. Du brauchst deine Kraft.“

„Lügner“, murmelte Lindesy und tatsächlich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Lustig.“

„Was?“ Angel starrte den jungen Mann entsetzt an und konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was Lindsey an dieser Sache lustig finden konnte.

„Hatte immer gedacht …“ Lindsey atmete schwer und schluckte. „Hatte gedacht, du würdest mich eines Tages töten … oder irgendein Dämon … Monster … ein Raubüberfall … mein Ende.“

„Hör endlich auf!“, stieß Angel mühsam hervor. „Das ist nicht das Ende, hörst du?“

„Kalt.“ Die Lippen des Jüngeren zitterten. „So kalt … halt mich … halt mich fest.“

„Es wird alles wieder gut“, flüsterte Angel in Panik. Natürlich würde nichts gut werden, er wusste es und Lindsey wusste es ebenso. Dennoch wollte er daran glauben, dass es einen glücklichen Ausgang dieser Situation geben würde, wollte, dass Lindsey es glaubte.

„Nach Hause“, flüsterte Lindsey bettelnd. „Ich … ich … liebe … di…“ Doch er beendete den Satz nicht.

„Nein! Lindsey! **_Nein!_** “ Angel schüttelte ihn, als könnte er den geschwächten Kreislauf des fast leblosen Körpers damit wieder in Schwung bringen. „Verlass mich nicht. Bitte nicht. Lindsey! Ich … ich kann nicht … oh Gott… Nein … Bitte!“

Angel drückte den schlaffen Körper an sich. Verzweiflung schnürte ihm die Brust ein, Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Leib, als wäre **_er_** kurz zuvor von dem Auto durch die Luft geschleudert worden, als hätte ihm der Zusammenstoß jeden einzelnen Knochen zersplittert.

„Ich kann nicht. Bitte vergib mir Lindsey. Ich kann nicht ohne dich existieren. Verzeih mir“, flüsterte er in die wirren Haare des jungen Mannes, ehe er von ihm abließ und ihn erneut betrachtete. „Nein. Kann ich nicht. Es tut mir leid, Linsy“, murmelte er erneut. Dann wandelte sich sein Antlitz wieder in das wahre Gesicht und er versenkte die scharfen Zähne in Lindseys Hals, was dieser mit einem weggetretenen Wimmern quittierte. Angel trank, bis Lindseys schwacher Herzschlag tatsächlich kurz davor war, zu stoppen. Er biss sich selbst in die Schlagader am Handgelenk. Blut quoll hervor und Angel ließ es auf die fast weißen Lippen seines Geliebten tropfen. Der Puls des jungen Mannes war sehr langsam und schwach, jeden Moment konnte sein Herz aufhören zu schlagen. Dann war es zu spät.

„Komm schon. Mach endlich“, raunte Angel angespannt. Tatsächlich reagierte Lindsey oder vielmehr: Sein Körper. Purer Urinstinkt.

Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht und sofort drückte Angel die Wunde direkt auf Lindseys Lippen, hoffte und betete, dass der junge Mann noch die nötige Kraft aufbringen würde, um zu schlucken.

Sekunden schleppten sich dahin, wurden zu Minuten. Plötzlich flogen Lindseys Augen auf und tatsächlich saugte er an der Wunde, trank Angels Blut, während er ihm unverwandt in die Augen starrte. Angel gab ihm viel mehr als nötig gewesen wäre. Mehr, als es für die Verwandlung gebraucht hätte.

Dann starb Lindsey endgültig. In seinen Armen, ohne noch einmal etwas zu sagen.

~*~

Mit versteinertem Gesicht richtete sich Angel auf, hob den toten Körper auf und trug ihn zurück in das Hotel, die Treppen hinauf, um ihn in seinem Zimmer abzulegen.

Auf halbem Weg kam ihm Spike entgegen. Er starrte Lindsey und Angel entsetzt an. „Was ist passiert?“, flüsterte er geschockt. Dass Lindseys Herz nicht mehr schlug, konnte er sofort erkennen und der düstere Ausdruck auf Angels Gesicht tat ein Übriges. Er trat vorsichtig näher und öffnete den Mund, fand keine Worte und schloss ihn doch wieder. Dann bemerkte er die blutende Wunde an Angels Handgelenk und die Bisswunde an Lindseys Hals. Spike beugte sich hinunter und sog tief die Luft ein, die Angel und Lindsey umgab, um sich ganz sicher zu sein. Er wusste genau, was geschehen war.

„Angel! Was hast du getan?“, stieß er entsetzt hervor.

The End!


End file.
